Fate Of The Fae
by KiKi74
Summary: Sequel to Slave To The Fae. Lauren and Bo have been happy almost a year since they reconciled. Something unexpected will leave them both with their hands full. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bo's POV**_

Lauren and I had been deliriously happy for almost a year since we finally reunited. Everything was going great. We built our own house. One floor held Lauren's office and a pretty cool lab. It had everything she could need or want to do her research. I agreed to have it built with the condition that she never worked into the night. She had another lab a couple of miles down the road if she wanted to treat actual patients. Kenzi's house was also a few blocks down. We kept the clubhouse for sentimental reasons and turned it into a night club that Kenzi ran. I nearly lost my shit when she said she wanted to run a club at night after we had finished our nine to five as legitimate Private Investigators. The money was rolling in and Lauren was very successful too. I was so proud of her. This was the start of the life we talked about so long ago. We didn't do the white picket fence though.

Here it is almost the exact date of our reconciliation and I am sitting here listening to constant beeps. I have heard them for so long, it's almost a jingle to my ears now. I never thought I would cry so much. But that's just the human in me seeping out. But how could it not? The love of my life has been sick over the last 11 months and I haven't left the hospital at all. Kenzi and I had done so well over the last year, that I had money saved up. Now I know what you're thinking. How can a genius Doctor like her get sick, especially since she is a Lioness shifter too? That's what has kept me stumped too all of these months. The idiots that run this joint give me that same mumbo jumbo Lauren would adorably ramble on and on about. I thought about changing hospitals but location, location, location. At first I thought she had been cursed so I called in Trick and we both called in every witch or druid we could find to tell us if she was in fact cursed. Even they didn't know.

All I know is I wasn't going to leave here. Not until we could leave together. I specifically picked this hospital because I know Lauren thought it to be one of the best in town if not the entire colony. I had them put us in the biggest private room they could find so I could sleep in a bed too. Sleep. What the hell is that? I am too paranoid to sleep. Did I mention I haven't left this room yet? See what I mean about not sleeping? I can't even remember the last time I stepped foot out of the door. There's a balcony overlooking the mountains that I can go out on to get fresh air. Another reason I picked this place.

I can't believe Lauren got sick so quickly and nobody in our inner circle or anyone that Trick knows exactly know how it happened. She has been in a coma all of this time. At first I thought she finally overworked herself or obsessed too much over some Science question.

Trick is waiting to hear back from a few shifters that fell off the radar. I hope he can trust them because I don't have time for bullshit. The Doctors even wanted to pull the plug on her. I refuse to do that. I still have hope even when everyone around me thought it was time to let go. That was up until a few months ago. Kenzi was in and out of here so often I thought I was going to have to sedate the girl. She would just walk over to Lauren and gently adjust the covers fearing she wasn't warm enough. Lauren is the most beautiful creature I know. I can't imagine any part of anatomy ever getting cold.

My phone rung. "Hey Kenzi", I answered.

"Bobo any change? Kenzi asked.

I could tell she had been crying again. Lauren would wake up just to see that sight alone. The girl once hated Lauren's guts but has grown to love her deeply. "No Kenzi she's still the same".

"Bo...

"No Kenzi. Don't say it. She will get better", I said. This is something else I had been putting up with. I was not ready to give up on Lauren. I will never be ready to give up on her. The nurses assured me her vitals were stable, she just wasn't waking up.

"But Bo you have other responsibilities", Kenzi said in a stern voice.

"I know that. I have all of it covered", I said gently running my hands through Lauren's hair.

"That's my girl. I was just checking on ya to make sure you haven't given up on her. Now about...

There was a knock at the door. The nurse saw that I was on the phone and pointed towards the clock. It was a daily routine that I often forgot about with worrying about Lauren so much. I nodded in response as she smiled and softly closed the door. I appreciated her trying to be quiet. We had tried the loudest of noises trying to wake Lauren out of her slumber. I wanted to give her my chi but she also has a tube in her mouth and Trick thought it would be too dangerous if she didn't respond in time once they pulled the tube out. He is no doctor but I need level headed people right now. The old Bo would have killed them all thinking they were lying about not knowing how to treat Lauren.

"Hey Kenz. I gotta go", I said softly as a smile crept on my face.

"Ahhhh it is that time of day huh? Kenzi laughed.

"Shush you. You know I enjoy this. It's the highlight of my day. Well that and hearing the heart monitors knowing Lauren is still with me", I said.

"You are so whipped", Kenzi said jokingly.

"Yes well Lauren needs to wake up, I'm not going to do all of the spanking", I said.

"Dude. I didn't need the deets", Kenzi said.

"You know what I mean, ya dork", I laughed.

"Catch ya later and kiss hotmama for me", Kenzi said.

"I will. Thanks for calling Kenzi", I smiled warmly. Kenzi has so many nicknames for Lauren I think she has them written down somewhere.

"No problemo. Bye", Kenzi said.

"Bye Kenz", I said hanging up the phone. I swallowed hard trying to contain my tears. This is the best and worst part of my day and it's barely noon yet.

You see just before Lauren got sick she didn't know she was pregnant. She was so sick she couldn't even run her own tests or even walk. I sped down here not knowing what to do. She had looked deathly pale and most of the staff is fresh out of med school. The Doctors did know she was pregnant and since she wasn't conscious they did a Cesarean Section. I read up on those as soon as they told me what they were going to do and noted the possibility that she would have scarring. I found a good plastic surgeon and with her know how and my chi, Lauren's scarring will be barely noticeable. I locked her belly ring up in a case I keep here. All I know is Lauren works too damn much if she couldn't recognize the symptoms.

So now it's time for me to feed the baby. I have a bed for her too in the same room. My little family all together and only two of us take naps. I laughed at the thought because as a new mom, I had no idea what the hell to do besides the bottles to keep her from crying. Until I learned to walk with her. We often go outside and sit and look at the mountains. I actually use baby monitors for Lauren in case she coughs or something while we are out there. Our baby is so beautiful. I haven't even named her yet because I'm waiting for Lauren to wake up so we can name her together. That's how confident I am that she will wake up and soon.

Our baby looks so much like Lauren. Her wide eyes tell me she is going to be a genius too. Beautiful golden locks. I often wonder if I was born with so much hair. Cuddling with our angel I often wish Aife was here to share in my joy. Trick was definitely proud. For a man that has never been forthcoming with me. He sure as hell took to his great-grandfather role rather quickly. He was the one that picked out the crib for the baby. It is very cute. I don't know where he found it. It almost looks like he made it himself. It almost looks like my old canopy bed but it has four tiara's hanging on the corners. This is the life well it would be if Lauren would just wake up. I often place the baby in her arms so she can get used to Lauren's touch. I would know that touch anywhere. It must be so soft to the baby but when Lauren touches me, I always feel like I'm on fire. But I know that's our bond. Our love.

 _ **Unknown location.**_

"How long has it been? A voice asked.

"Almost a year now". Another replied.

"Good keep track of them". The first voice demanded.

 _ **Bo's POV**_

Two hours had passed and I had fallen asleep holding the baby sitting in a lush chair next to Lauren's bed. I am trying so hard to keep it together. Lauren is a mother and she doesn't even know it yet. I bet she would be further along in motherhood than I am. I had to learn what to feed the baby because I thought for sure she was a Succubus her eyes flash blue at times but Trick said she's a shifter like Lauren so the shifter he was able to find keeps me stocked up on baby food. I still give her milk though. I can almost hear Lauren now. _"Is that healthy? Where did you find it?_ I laugh at the thought. They often change her IV several times an hour trying to keep her fed and keep her muscle mass in tact. She still has a killer body from what I can see. I massage her feet almost daily, when I'm not pacing or bonding with the baby that is. I often think of Dyson when I think of shifters. I did love him but I had warned him not to go after Lauren and he did. It does make me sad but I had to protect her. I don't dwell on him long I don't want nothing but my little family here taking up my time, heart and mind.

 _ **The Dal**_

"How's Bo? Trick asked. He had been busy all day and hadn't had time to call or stop by.

"Still a nervous wreck from what I can tell", Kenzi said grabbing a shot.

Trick sighed. He really needed to hire help he could trust so he could be there with Bo. He knew the predicament she was in. A Succubus with a shifter baby by a woman once a human. The Fae world still hadn't been too accepting of Lauren's new status. Trick was still working feverishly with the Elders to approve a law that would all but guarantee their protection from possible attacks. Now Lauren has a baby too. He also worried that Bo would eventually snap and go on a feeding frenzy. The only thing keeping her sane is her family and he knows it. If it wasn't for the baby, Bo would be lost and alone with nothing but listening to Lauren breath through a monitor.

"I have been busy all day. I need to hire some muscle and bartenders that know what they are doing", Trick said.

"I'd help ya Trickster but my time is spent trying to keep our PI business up and running. I know Lauren's pockets are deep but I like to make my own moolah", Kenzi said.

Trick smiled. He was proud of Kenzi. She had grown so much in one year. The girl was even paying for her drinks now although he often caught her sneaking a bottle or two here and there.

Trick still looked pained. "Don't sweat it Trick, I will go this evening and call you and let you know how they are ok? Kenzi said softly.

"Thanks Kenzi. I'd appreciate that", Trick said. Trick was feeling guilty. He was a great-grandfather and he was never much of a father to Aife. He failed and he knew it.

"So what about these dudes you were trying to find to help hotmama? Kenzi asked.

"Hotmama? Trick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bo busted in hotpants and made her a hotmama", Kenzi said.

Trick laughed out loud. "Ok I get it. I still don't have nothing yet. I have a few guys out in the field. I told them I needed them to pick up the pace. I am not sure how much longer Bo can hang on to her sanity. We both know she's out of her mind with worry".

"Yes she is. I have some of our contacts out looking too. All these years working on cases some of them still owe us more than money", Kenzi said knocking back a shot.

"We need to find something and I mean now. I don't like Bo like this. She could snap at any moment", Trick said.

"I think little mama is keeping her sane. At least she has an awake and breathing piece of Lauren to hang on to until the Doc wakes up", Kenzi said.

"That's true. But the longer she stays in her coma the longer the Succubus will stir with anger of not knowing how to fix this", Trick said.

"Well I am headed over there right now. I will do my best to keep Bo and baby hotmama preoccupied", Kenzi said slamming a few dollars on the counter.

As Kenzi was making her way out of the Dal, Trick held the money up to the light. Although he did trust her, he didn't trust her clients. He did know none of them would dare cross Bo.

 _ **Bo's POV.**_

"Shhh", I cooed into our baby's ears. She was restless but not crying.

 _Mary had a little lamb_

 _Little lamb, little lamb..._

"Now she was crying", I laughed.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Your mama is the singer in the family", I smiled against her little cheek.

I glanced over at Lauren. Watching her chest go up and down. Such a beautiful thing but that tube in her mouth is not. She didn't even have it when I first brought her in. Something went wrong with the Cesarean Section and they advised me it would be best to put it in. Besides that I take care of the rest of her needs. I get hot towels and wash her lower body and face every other hour. Lauren is such a clean freak the least I can do is keep her body somewhat clean. The parts I can safely reach anyways. I have to admit I love taking care of her this way and once she wakes up we are out of this place and off to somewhere with a Sauna. I remembered her taking care of me when I actually caught a cold. I thought I was dying. Lauren laughed at me. I pouted for days just to get sympathy kisses. Hell I might get Kenzi to have them build a Sauna at the house while Lauren's in here. She has no problem staying there, eating and drinking us out of everything.

All I want to do at the moment is hold our baby. The Doctors checked her thoroughly when she was born but I had them check, check and recheck. Lauren would do that same thing. I know she would. We had been pacing the room for a good while until I decided to sit in the chair again. I gently grabbed Lauren's hand and held it tight. I can't help but notice how our love is looking at Lauren. Love would be a nice name but the kid would be taunted for years and I would have to speak to their parents and fix that. Already a worrier.

"Can you wake up Lauren so you can worry with me? I laughed.

When I stopped laughing I noticed Kenzi sneaking in the room. I can tell she stopped at our favorite restaurant because she has bags of food in her hands. She must be starving because I am not that hungry although I do need to call my regular to feed soon. I don't do it in the room I have them come in and we step out onto the patio. I don't want Lauren seeing that should she happen to wake up.

I gently placed the baby in the crib next to Lauren's bed kissing them both on the forehead. Kenzi and I set up at the small table I had brought in. Her eyes widened at the tv I had installed. It is constantly on this medical channel. I know if Lauren can't work at least she can hear someone spouting medical terms.

"Dude really? Kenzi teased.

"Hey you never know what that could be doing for her", I said pointing to the TV.

"That's true hotmama loves that medical sh..

"Kenzi! I snapped. Yes our baby is young but she doesn't need to be hearing that.

"Sorry sorry. Listen Bo you're my girl and all but you need to feed sista and I'm not talking about the Lobster that you are gobbling up", Kenzi said.

"Yeah I will call a guy to come by for that later", I admitted.

"You're still going out on the patio right? Kenzi asked.

"Yep. I don't want that happening around my baby. Neither of my babies", I smiled.

"You're so whipped", Kenzi said making the noise too.

"Hey I'm just happy. Sue me", I laughed.

"Girl look at this joint, they are liable to wipe out your bank account" Kenzi said.

"I have it covered. Remember Succubus' don't always have to pay for things", I laughed.

"Bo! I thought we talked about that" , Kenzi said.

"Hey I was joking but I do have it covered", I smiled.

"Good girl. Don't be trying to give mama a heart attack or I will be shacking up in here with you, hotmama and lil hotmama", Kenzi said pointing to Lauren.

"I'm sorry" I said playfully raising my hands.

"We are legit now dude. We don't need the popo all up in our business" Kenzi said.

"Noted", I smiled. Kenzi was right. We had lucrative clients now. Some are Doctors right here in the hospital thinking their husband or wives have been cheating on them. So there is no need to Succubus anyone for lack of money.

"Seriously besides the obvious. Do you need anything? Are you good? Kenzi asked. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I have all I need right here, well them and my feed that should be on his way", I said putting my phone down after texting him.

"He better be. I warned his ass about disappearing on you last time", Kenzi said.

The guy had been a pain a few times. It took us a bit to find one that agreed to allow me to feed from him without the sex bit. I had learned over the year that I really didn't need to use sex anymore. It was also convenient that he was on the medical team here.

"Oh balls. It looks like the little one is about to cry or sh..

"Kenzi", I softly warned her. I really need to teach her some filler words. Lauren would have my butt if our baby's first word was shit.

I did notice the baby was stirring. She did look a little disturbed. Getting to my feet I walked over to her ready to pick her up. I had grown to know that she must sense Lauren so when she got like this, I just picked her up and carried her over to see her.

"Hot Succubus mama", Kenzi teased.

"You know it", I winked.

"Do you still think she's part Succubus too? Kenzi asked.

"Yeah. Her eyes still flash blue every now and then. I guess she's both me and Lauren", I said.

"Well we all know that", Kenzi said.

"You know what I mean", I laughed bouncing our bundle of joy in my arms. She was still staring at Lauren. She started opening her mouth and I was expecting her to yawn. But what I heard was music to my ears.

"Mama", She cooed but loud enough for Kenzi and I to hear it.

"Holy shit", Kenzi finally muttered.

"Kenzi! I bristled.

"Dude look...", Kenzi said pointing.

I turned my focus back to Lauren and it was hard to see her because my eyes were quickly filling with water.

"What the hell happened? I asked Kenzi.

"She said mama and hotmama opened her eyes", Kenzi said walking over to us.

I gently placed the baby in Lauren's arms. "Kenz, get a Doctor!

"On it", Kenzi said nearly tripping over her own feet running towards the door.

I know I should call a nurse but these lazy day nurses wouldn't come fast enough for me. I know Kenzi will drag one in here.

"Lauren? Lauren? Sweetie can you hear me? I asked softly bending over to look her in the eyes.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bo's POV**_

Lauren did indeed open her eyes. She seemed to notice me but not the baby. I am assisting her holding her in her arms. I know that look in her eyes. Pure shock. The same shocked look Kenzi has a picutre of just before I passed out after the Doctor told me the news. Wow what a year it has been.

 _I had gone to Lauren's lab to surprise her with dinner. As usual she was eyeballs deep looking into one of her microscopes. I laughed thinking how I called them a telescope. I wasn't really mocking her work because she is the smartest person I know. Smarter than the thousands of year old Fae I associate with. I called out to her after I knocked but she didn't turn to me just yet. Slowly I approached her._

 _Lauren? Sweetie? What's wrong? I asked noticing the lost look on her face when she finally did look up. I'm no doctor but Lauren looked almost Catatonic._

 _I finally made my way over to her. She looks at me like she knows me but doesn't. I held her in my arms and she felt cold in my hands. This was not good. Lauren is a shifter, it took months for that to sink in. She started shaking in my arms. I am finally tired of wondering. I made a quick call to Kenzi and she was panicking as I hung up telling her we were heading to the hospital. Thank goodness it's a Fae hospital because they wouldn't believe the muscles Lauren now has. Not very human like but delicious to my eyes._

 _When we arrived they went to through the same protocols I often watched Lauren go through when a patient had been rushed into her clinic. They checked her vitals and when they tried to get her to speak, she couldn't. They had the nerve to ask me what happened. Hello? Aren't you guys the Doctors? I don't know. One minute she was standing on her feet looking dead at me, the next she felt like she was dying in my arms". They kept her a few weeks and couldn't find anything. I called on Trick to start searching his dusty books. I don't expect him to know all things Fae but he would know more than these idiots obviously don't know. When times get rough, go somewhere they know their stuff._

 _Another few weeks went by and they still had no idea what the problem was. Lauren was sleeping a lot and at the time I didn't think it was a bad thing. The lady hardly ever rests so if that's all she needs we could go home for that. But the worst was yet to come. Lauren starts shaking in her bed. Her eyes went wide and I quickly got off my ass running to the door screaming for help. I remember calling code blue. I didn't exactly know what that was but I know it was enough for them all to come running which was good because I could lose her at any second and that wasn't happening. They told me she was having a Seizure then came back and said they didn't know what was happening. Damn it. Why can't they have a genius like Lauren on staff?_

 _As long as she was still breathing I still had hope. I lit a fire under Trick to get things going because if I had to leave Lauren it wasn't gonna be pretty when I arrived at the Dal. I was tired of the slow poke answers I was getting if he really didn't know, he should say so. This isn't a case I can actually hand over to humans. It's Lauren for pete's sake!_

 _Every single day I made them run blood tests to see if anything changed. Lauren was still out so she couldn't tell them what she was feeling. I heard one nurse say I was becoming a pain in her ass. I hope she lands on her feet with another job soon because that was not going to be tolerated._

 _I had enough of that hospital and picked another one I found in Lauren's contact list. It had to be important to her to keep them on her list. During the transfer she had another episode like before and they still didn't know what it was or why it was happening. They ran their own blood work and I was told it would take a few hours to get the results. I made them put a rush on it, by telling them who I was and they did just that._

 _Kenzi came by and we shot the breeze talking about our latest cases and Kenzi running her new club. I told her she would have to run the business too because I wasn't leaving Lauren anytime soon and it would be ok if she needed to hire someone in my absence as long as they knew I was still a full partner. She brought her video game console and we played a few games to try and pass the time. She knew I would never stop talking about Lauren and worrying._

 _We heard a knock at the door. A Doctor and nurse came in. The look they were both giving made me jump to my feet. They looked back and forth between each other as if they were scared to come in. I smiled softly motioning for them to come forward._

 _"Doctor? What is it? I asked._

 _"Ms. Dennis after extensive blood work, we have determined that Dr. Lewis is pregnant", Dr. Smith said._

 _That's all I remembered hearing just before I passed out. The ever resourceful Kenzi threw a pitcher of water on me and I woke up. The Doctors came to offer me help but I knew I didn't need it. I just needed them to repeat what they said because I didn't think I heard them right._

 _They confirmed she really was pregnant. They scheduled a Ultrasound a few days later and that was all the proof. I needed._

 _"Looks like you have nine months to find out what your baby will be Bobo", Kenzi smiled._

 _When she said the words I could have sworn she was going to pass out herself. But she just smiled with pride knowing she was going to be an aunt._

 _"That's not exactly true Ms. Malikov", Dr. Smith smiled softly._

 _"Whoa dude call me Kenzi and uh what? Kenzi said._

 _"Dr. Lewis is now Fae, and with Ms. Dennis being a Succubus, her pregnancy will last about a few days", Dr. Smith explained._

 _Say what? Did he say I was going to be a mother in a matter of months Lauren! Help! I was screaming on the inside. I was already panicking that I thought I would need an inhaler and I don't even have Asthma. No offense to those who do but I couldn't breath so I went out onto the patio. I was breathing so heavily the soft wind was choking me. Kenzi was still inside talking to the Doctor. I finally regained my composure and asked him what was next because Lauren was pregnant but that couldn't be the reason she was in the hospital to begin with. He had no answers for that but explained once her water broke, he would have to perform the Cesarean Section if she was still out._

 _Once he explained since Lauren was once human and still had the body like one, her pregnancy would last a little longer than a regular Lioness as they are only pregnant a few days._

 _Well those months had passed and when it was time I was even more of a nervous wreck. Kenzi stayed with me for the first few weeks. Then our clients needed our help so she had to go work on those cases. I was allowed in the room for the whole procedure. Our baby had been born and Lauren was still out. The Doctor handed the baby to me and I was hopeful he could hand me her official diagnosis so we can fix it and get the hell out of here finally._

 _He didn't know. Trick didn't know. He had gone through every single book and still had nothing. I shook my head thinking the only person that would know what's wrong with the patient is the patient._

 _So as I was saying I was there during the procedure and after the baby was in my arms. Lauren started convulsing again. I had to put the baby down so I could try and help her but nothing I was doing was working. I tried using my chi and pulses but nothing and after almost five minutes the Doctor had to pull me away from her, telling me if she stood a chance they had to insert the breathing tube._

 _ **Present time**_

I couldn't see. The look on Lauren's face was beautiful as she stared at the baby. Something told me her maternal instincts were already kicking in.

"Bo? Is this? Lauren asked softly with her face flooding with tears.

Wiping away my own so I could finally see again, I told her yes. This is our baby. I wish Kenzi was here to take a picture of this but I remembered she called earlier and said she was heading to the Dal to meet with a potential client.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Yes Dennis and Malikov can help you out fine sir. Now that we have gone over our rates, I will get right on finding out if your wife is having an affair with the president of your company", Kenzi said to their newest client.

Once she showed him to the door and made sure he was all the way outside she had to laugh. It was unprofessional of course but she couldn't help it.

"Everything ok Kenzi? Trick asked pouring her a drink as she walked over towards the bar.

"Just a new client and I hope the chick you recommended can help out. I am running two businesses after all", Kenzi said.

"Rachel will do well but I don't know why you didn't just ask Tamsin", Trick said.

"Tamsin was promoted to Sergeant weeks ago, girl is working 8 hours as it is", Kenzi said.

"That's true", Tamsin said walking in.

"Now should you be here on the clock? Kenzi laughed.

"Girl I clocked out. Besides I have Detectives to delegate cases to", Tamsin laughed taking her drink from Trick.

Kenzi shook her head. They were all leading busy lives. The Dal stayed packed. Their PI business was doing very well and the Popos were actually solving their own cases. Cases from the old days seemed like chump change now.

"Yo Bobo what's up mama? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi! Get over here and bring Trick too! Bo screamed into the phone.

"I'm not sure Trick can leave right now", Kenzi said looking at Trick who was shaking his head in agreement.

"Go. Go. I got it", Tamsin said jumping into the conversation.

"Tamsin? Trick said looking at her suspiciously.

"One I won't rob you. Two Bo sounds like she needs you and three you don't have anyone else available", Tamsin said pointing behind the bar to the one and only barkeep.

 ** _Bo's POV_**

Lauren had fallen asleep again but this time with our baby snuggled up in her arms. It was so beautiful that i wasn't going to wait for Kenzi and her phone cam, so I snapped a picture. My phone had a crack in it from when I passed out. I am waiting on my new phone to come in. I am finally upgrading to an IPhone. It was time for me to upgrade.

The Doctor finally thinks he knows what happened to Lauren and I want to run it by Trick. He better give me some straight answers. I promised Lauren I would wake her when they arrived. I can't believe she wants to sleep again but I can understand. Our baby is already a sleeping pill. I laughed at the thought looking at them. I have never seen something so beautifully peaceful in my life.

I went out on the patio to get some air again. I need it. I can finally breathe. My love woke up and went back to sleep holding my second love. No monitors. No breathing tubes. Nothing but an IV so she can eat. But I am going to order her some real food later. I know her Lioness must be really starving so potatos and a few steaks are on the menu.

The air out here is just as delicious as the meal we will be having. I already called the order in and gave specific instructions about what we want. Lauren and I often frequent that place so they know we don't play when it comes to eating. My regular has already been by and hopefully I won't be needing him too much longer if Lauren is really getting better, I know she's not completely out of the woods as the Doctor told us but I can't wait to ravish her. It has already been too long and my Succubus growls at times when we are looking at her. I keep telling her calm down girl we can't yet.

Plus I want to know how the hell we made a baby to begin with. I'm not disappointed mind you but if we could have done that all along imagine how many we would have by now and Lauren likely wouldn't be as sick as she has been. I know she wants Ethan and Charlotte. I honestly thought about naming our baby that but I still wanted to wait for Lauren to make that decision. I looked up a few names on Google I like already but that can wait. As long as things are getting back to normal, I am good.

I feel bad for Lauren's Doctor mind though, whatever goo she was working on must be disgusting looking by now. But who cares she works too much for my taste as it is and with the baby here, I am sure neither of us will be doing much else but taking care of the baby. I don't want to make her a house wife because that wouldn't be fair but then again she does have her own lab at home. Knowing her I am sure she will put a crib in it just so she can watch the baby too.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Trick? Dude let Tamsin help. We have got to go. Bo sounded really frantic and she was insistent that I bring you", Kenzi said glaring at the Blood King jingling her car keys in his direction.

Trick was nervous leaving Tamsin with his liquor and more importantly his money but he put his worries aside thinking how he knew she wouldn't dare rob him. She knows he's the Blood King and the same man that knows her Poilce Captain.

He finally gave in and actually ran to catch up with Kenzi. He knew Bo was likely getting annoyed when they were mere minutes away from the the hospital.

 ** _Unknown location._**

"Any news? A voice said.

"She was awake but is now resting again", Another voice said.

"Excellent and stay on that", The first voice responded.

 _ **Bo's POV**_

Where the hell are Kenzi and Trick? If they don't get here soon I will be joining Lauren and our baby girl in bed. It's big enough to fit at least three or four more people. My bed next to it is just about the same size. I have never gotten a full night's sleep in it yet. Too many beeping noises coming from other rooms and the Nurse coming in and out at all hours of the night.

"Bo? Lauren called.

I ran over thinking something was wrong. But she had noticed the baby's diaper had been enlarged and she needed to be changed. I laughed. Such a dirty job but mama was happy to do it. I gently picked the baby up out of Lauren's arms and made sure she was comfy while I attended to the baby. Lauren looked so excited about the baby but tired all at the same time. These idiots better have told me right. She better be getting better and not go back in her coma. I felt like Lauren must have felt with Nadia all of those years ago. I remember finding out about Nadia from Evony. Yes it stung but I knew there must have been a big explanation behind it, that's why I didn't panic. The day she explained, I knew I would stop at nothing to free Nadia and her. Lauren deserved it, otherwise her slaving over test after test for five years trying to find a cure was bigger than the few months we had known each other at that point. When she recommitted I was furious Lachlan allowed it and I should have killed him over it. Then Hale became Ash. Kenzi was right they are all asholes.

I'm glad we have a girl. I though about having to change a boy and wondered if I would get sprayed in my face. I look at her and wonder if she really is part Succubus too. I seem to be the only one she flashes her blue eyes at. I laugh thinking my baby thinks I'm a threat but then she smiles so adorably at me. I know she has grown comfortable with me.

I finally finished changing her and walked over to Lauren handing her back. I have had a lot more time to bond with the baby. She's Lauren's too after all.

"Bo? Lauren asked looking up at me. I was lost at the sight of them. I could stare forever.

"Yes love? I smiled and softly exhaled.

"What have they told you about my condition? Lauren asked.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ahhh I see the patient has become the Doctor. That didn't take you long at all. Dr. Smith told me he thinks it was something bad you got ahold of. But I know you, you watch what you eat".

It was true too. Lauren would put her food under a microscope first if she thought something was remotely wrong with it.

"Yes I am always very careful. Even with my Lioness", Lauren said. I watched her, those wheels were spinning so fast I am sure her brain smells like burning rubber.

"Yes. I have called Kenzi and told her to bring Trick. Hopefully he will have a few answers that the Doctor hasn't found yet. I told Dr. Smith to keep digging while we do our own research", I said.

"Hand me my chart", Lauren said still holding the baby close to her chest.

I walked towards the wall where the chart was sitting in a wall sleeve. I tried reading it but only recognized Lauren's basic information.

"Do you need me to take her? I asked after I handed her the chart. But it was too late Lauren was already speed reading the chart. I watched her instinctively pull the baby closer so that was my answer and I was happy about it.

My joy turned a bit sour when I saw the look on her face. She was either annoyed or really angry. Probably both.

"Can you take her please? Lauren asked. I watched her kiss her on the forehead as she started lifting her in my direction.

I quickly took the baby and put her in her bed. I smiled at her once I could tell she was comfy. I turned back to Lauren and had to run to her.

"Hey? Hey where are you trying to go? I asked gently pushing her back in the bed.

"It's wrong Bo. It's horribly wrong", Lauren snapped in a small roar.

I wasn't scared. She wouldn't hurt me. But she wasn't getting out of that bed yet either. No I'm not a Doctor but she's not looking well right now.

"What is? I asked pushing her back down again. The woman was persistent.

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

I'm angry. I am so angry. How much could the Fae do to me now? I think my biggest regret besides running off to Taft's was thinking Dyson was a friend. He had me thinking Bo knew where I was but didn't care. I am kind of mad at myself too. Had I been smarter the Una Mens would never have gotten to me. The Fae wouldn't have gotten to me and Nadia so long ago. I wasn't a slave anymore but I felt like a sitting duck right now. There would always be something going on or someone after me.

I don't have time for a pity party. I am a mother now and I am proud to be one so my decisions really aren't just about me now. They are about the three of us. Looking at Bo and the baby, they are obviously close with each other as they should be.

I can feel my Lioness ready to attack. The roars tickle my inside. I'm tired of being angry. I am tired of being tired. I want my life back. Yes we were getting a fresh start and a new life and I am determined to get back to it. Get all three of us out of here.

"Lauren? What's wrong? Bo asked.

"The seed Bo, they think it was something wrong with the seed I was forced to eat", Lauren bristled.

Bo hung her head. Was this her fault the Una Mens got to her in the first place? Did she really leave Taft's in a hurry not giving a shit what happened to Lauren or where she went? Had she really misjudged Dyson thinking he was doing what was best for everyone while Lauren was off running for her life and still lost it?

"Lauren..."Bo said softly.

"I know what you are thinking Bo and we are past that. I just want to find out what can be done about it and if it will affect the baby too", Lauren said. The Doctor would do tests on her own baby if she needed to.

"No Lauren. _We_ are going to find out what happened and how _we_ can fix it", Bo said gently sitting down next to Lauren and taking her in her arms.

"Knock knock mamas", Kenzi laughed disturbing their moment of peace and quiet.

Trick was following her close behind but stopped in his tracks when he noticed their demeanor.

"Bo? Trick asked.

Bo took a deep breath and sighed against Lauren's neck before she stood up to talk to Trick.

"The Doctors think they have found what happened to Lauren", Bo said tiredly.

Lauren stared at Trick. She had a feeling once they spoke up he would know something about this. He was practically running the Light Fae even when the Una Mens were alive. She tried to remember if they ever said anything about the seed when they held her captive. She couldn't think of a single thing they said so she started thinking about what she saw. She did see a few masks hanging up. They had a mask for everyone she knew but Trick. That was curious. Was the Blood King really a silent partner of the Una Mens? It was time to get answers. Real answers not the normal spiel he often rambled off when he didn't know the answer or was trying to hide the truth.

"What's that? Trick asked.

"The seed. They think it was something wrong with the seed", Lauren said slowly turning her head in his direction. He may respect and even love Bo but he never did Lauren so there wouldn't be a reason for him to be truthful with her but the Succubus wouldn't cater to his foolishness. Not anymore.

Bo watched Trick fidget and she knew Lauren noticed it too. He only did that when he was about to squirm out of something. Dyson wasn't here to run interference anymore and she wouldn't put up with that nonsense anymore either. She had a family to think of and she wasn't afraid of the Blood King.

"Know anything about that Trick? Lauren asked sensing the Succubus starting to stir.

"I can explain", Trick said.

"Oh balls. This is about to get bad isn't it? Maybe Aunt Kenzi needs to take the baby out of the room", Kenzi said making her way over to the baby.

"Thanks Kenzi", Bo said gesturing for her to take the baby out.

"No liquor in her bottle Kenzi", Lauren said.

"But I...", Kenzi started.

"Kenzi! Bo and Lauren shouted in unison.

"Ok. Ok", Kenzi smiled softly. The baby was adorably warm and already looked badass to her.

As Kenzi was walking past Trick, a small roar could be heard.

The trio looked at Kenzi.

"Don't look at me. Mama purrs she don't roar", Kenzi said cradling the baby close to her while wrapping a blanket around her.

Bo laughed on the inside she knew it was the baby. A lion can always smell a dog.

"So Trick what do you know about this seed? Bo asked walking over to him as he was backing away from her.

"The Una Mens were made of up five. They had a sixth seed they wanted the Blood King to eat", Trick started.

"Go on", Lauren said in a small roar. She wasn't quite skilled in controlling her Lioness but she was trying hard to keep her at bay.

"So what did the Blood King do with this seed? Bo asked. She wasn't as slow as Trick seemed to think she was.

"Bo. Bo calm down. Like I said I can explain", Trick said.

"Well hurry up and don't give us no bullshit answer", Bo said.

"Bo your language", Trick said.

"Stop stalling", Lauren roared.

"As I was saying they wanted me to eat it but I brought it home and told them I would think about it", Trick said.

"So how did they get it back? Bo asked.

"I gave it back to Arebella, she said she needed it for something else", Trick said.

"How convenient you put the blame on someone who's not even here to defend herself", Lauren snapped.

"And why isn't she here Doctor? Trick asked.

Bo heard a small roar and gently placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"And you didn't think to ask what she needed it for? Bo asked defensively

"I just wanted it out of my possession. It was a very powerful seed", Trick said and it was.

"You gave those assholes the means to kill Lauren? Bo asked now stalking Trick.

"I didn't know what they were going to do with it Bo", Trick pleaded. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. Aife had that same look many times.

"And I don't know what I'm going to do with you either, _Blood King_ ", Bo said as her Succubus surfaced.

TBC

Lauren and Bo take their baby home

The Succubus has plans for Trick.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Hospital**_

"I am not going to kill you Trick but if you do anything that comes remotely close to Lauren dying again, I will", Bo bristled. She knew Trick knew she was serious and would not hold back on that threat.

"Bo let me explain", Trick said holding his hands up.

"No I will explain something to you. As far as Lauren is concerned you are never to go near her, call her or come by when she's home alone", Bo said.

"But Bo! Trick said.

"No Trick. I've had enough of your shit if you need to contact her for any reason you can call me or Kenzi other than that stay your ass away from her", Bo snapped.

"Bo I didn't know what Arabella was going to do with the seed. I thought she had someone else that she wanted to join the Una Mens and she would have had to have run it by me first. That was our agreement", Trick said.

"Ohhhh! She had someone in mind and we now know who it was. And two she was always a bitch and you just didn't care who or what she was going to give it to", Bo said. She was so tired of Trick's shit. Knowing how often he lied to her. She wasn't so sure he wasn't lying now but it didn't matter.

Lauren stood looking at Trick. She knew how he operated but she never thought he was that careless. The Una Mens were unrelenting in their self-proclaimed pursuit of justice against anyone. The Doctor in her was grateful nothing tainted her mind but now she was worried about it tainting her body and her baby.

 _Her_ baby. _Their_ baby. She was almost overcome with emotion but she could do that later when they found answers. She also looked forward to seeing how she became pregnant and didn't notice. She didn't remember having morning sickness or any other health issues. She did have a glow but she chucked that up to her Lioness.

"Lauren are you ok? Bo asked noticing Lauren hadn't said anything in a long time. She knows Lauren's Doctor mind quite well. It never takes a day off much less an hour.

"I'm fine Bo. I just want to know what's going on and what happened to me to be in a coma that long", Lauren tried to smile but she was still worried. She was a mother for all about ten minutes but she knew she would always worry about her baby. She wished she was a Pediatrician right now but first she needed to get out of there and she knew if a protective Succubus wouldn't allow her out of bed, she certainly wouldn't allow her out of there until the Doctor's gave the all clear.

She knew Bo must have picked this hospital. Some Doctor's were great and some not so much. Lauren knew she could treat herself but she didn't know about the contents of the seed other than it tasted awful and stale.

Lauren shook her head their first lead was Trick and after what he just told them, she wasn't sure it would be an accurate lead. She was trying to remember if the Keeper had said anything about the seed but nothing was coming to mind. All of the Una Mens were dead and she didn't have any books that she knew of on them.

"We will find our answers Lauren, I promise", Bo smiled warmly. She was still pissed off at Trick at everything. But at least they had a starting point and she wouldn't stop until she found out what she could do to help Lauren and their baby.

"Yo Bobo can Aunt Kenzi come back in now? Kenzi asked knocking softly on the door.

"Yes it's fine Kenzi and thank you for being considerate taking her out of here" Bo said. She really did appreciate the gesture knowing Lauren's temper and hers.

"No problem mama one. Here ya go mama two", Kenzi said walking over to Lauren's stretched out arms and handing her the baby.

 _ **Unknown location**_

"Give me an update", A woman's voice demanded.

"She's awake and talking", A man replied.

"Good. Good. Maybe she will go home soon", The woman said.

"Are you sure you don't want to strike now? The man asked.

"No. Fool there are guards all over that place", The woman replied.

"Very well. I will keep tabs on them", The man said.

"You better. Now go", The woman said.

 _ **The Hospital**_

"So what now? Kenzi asked looking between the three.

"We wait for the Doctors. But you know what I will go out and find one. I'm on this my loves, I promise", Bo said after walking over and kissing Lauren and the baby on their foreheads.

"Bo I don't think you will find one, I didn't't see any in the hall", Kenzi said.

"I will find one or a nurse. Somebody is going to tell us something in the next hour or so", Bo said confidently.

Kenzi walked over and sat next to Lauren. Trick was standing so still that he didn't't know what to do. Bo immediately came back in.

"Trick you can leave! Bo said coldly. She didn't want to be mean to him but she has a family to think of now.

"Bo I won't do anything. I just want to spend time with my great-granddaughter", Trick said.

"When Lauren and I are ready, we will bring her by. You will not have any time alone with her or Lauren", Bo said.

"Bo….", Trick pleaded.

"This is non-negotiable Trick. I mean it. Get out", Bo snapped. She had too much on her mind to worry about what the Blood King was plotting with her kid. She meant it when she said she wouldn't kill him but she didn't trust him not to try and bully Lauren into going against her wishes. It was sad for Bo to feel like he would kill Lauren and take the baby from Bo behind her back.

Bo had to shake her head to refocus. Motherhood paranoia was weighing heavily on the Succubus and that's what anyone would see if they ever came for her family. Her Succubus.

Trick walked out after Bo gestured for him to go. She watched him walk down the hall to the elevator. He deserved it though. For someone centuries of years old how could he trust the coldest people Bo had ever met? But then again Trick could be cold too. The Una Mens were cold people. No emotions, and no remorse. She shuddered thinking how Lauren was once one of them but knew Lauren's heart was too warm to be bitter like that.

"She's gorgeous Doc and I'm sure she will be a scientific genius like you before she's three", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi! Lauren laughed.

"Seriously Lauren. I am so happy for you and Bo and even happier that I'm an aunt now...wait I am right? Kenzi asked. She knew Bo wouldn't mind but she wanted to make sure it was fine with Lauren too.

"I can't think of a better one Kenzi", Lauren smiled cuddling the baby closer.

"And speaking of, how do you think that happened? Kenzi asked pointing to the baby.

"I have no idea. I think it was when Bo and I..

"Doc. Doc. Please go easy on the deets", Kenzi said.

"Well Kenzi that's how it happened I just don't exactly know when or what we did to conceive her", Lauren said. She would have to go back over her chart again and look to detemine when she was admitted and how soon the baby was born afterwards. She imagined Bo would know all of it, but the Succubus was so frantic right now over trying to find out what the Doctors could do for her and keeping tabs on Trick. She almost felt sorry for Trick but knew he deserved whatever stipulations placed on his interactions with them.

"Bobo must be pretty special to impregnate you", Kenzi laughed. She often teased them about the moans and groans she often heard when they were living at the clubhouse but she didn't have to hear that anymore. She would be sympathetic to their neighbors but the nearest house was a couple of blocks away. She laughed thinking if Lauren roared, it would scare the shit out of them.

"Yes she is. We will have to find out before we have a load of kids", Lauren laughed. It was true too. If they didn't know who's to say Bo wouldn't do it again the next time they were intimate.

"Bo took good care of you and the baby Doc. She even flew in a plastic surgeon to minimize your scarring", Kenzi said pointing the Doctor's stomach.

"It's fine. They didn't have a choice", Lauren said. She didn't care about scarring if it meant saving their baby's life. "Wait my belly ring? Lauren asked.

"Bo locked it up Doc. Some bitchass nurse wanted to throw it away but Bo wasn't having it", Kenzi said.

"Thank goodness" Lauren blushed. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it thinking of the things Bo would do to and with her belly ring.

 ** _Nurse's desk_**

"So what you are telling me Doctor is that you know nothing about this and Lauren is better off treating herself? Go it", Bo snapped rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"We just don't know much about the seed. But if Dr. Lewis can determine is wrong from her own chart then she knows more than we do', Dr. Smith admitted.

"Then Dr. Lewis and I will be taking our baby home. She has her own lab there that she can work from", Bo said. She could't believe after almost a full year of waiting, they didn't have anwers but at least they knew where to start looking.

"That's fine. Ms. Dennis but Dr. Lewis still needs to take it easy, we don't know if it is completely out of her system", Dr. Smith said.

"Lauren will run her own blood work and I guarantee if there is something odd, she will notice", Bo said.

"Very well I will get her discharge papers ready", Dr. Smith said walking away. He knew of the unaligned Succubus and her temper. He honestly felt bad for Dr. Lewis. She's a legend in the medical field. Surely she would find the answers he failed to do and he could breathe a bit having the Succubus out of his face.

 _ **The Dark Fae compound**_

"So the unaligned slutubus has a baby now? Interesting", Evony laughed.

"Keep your knickers on love, you saw what Lauren did to your hand last time", Vex laughed. It was still funny. Lauren couldn't fix Evony's hand correctly and it looks like a stub.

"Look I may be powerless for now but I'm still your leader and I need to think about what I'm going to do about this", Evony said.

"You best sit on your arse darling. You know Bo is nobody to screw around with, if she was willing to kill her dog, she won't have any qualms killing you", Vex advised.

"I run this Vex. Now you get off your ass and find out when they are going home. I might have to send a little present", Evony smiled wickedly.

"I will find out when they are expected to leave but then I will wash my hands of it. While I still have two working hands that is", Vex mocked Evony waving his hands in front of her. He nearly wet himself laughing.

"You will do as I tell you, now find out! Evony screamed in anger. The Succubus has been a pain in her ass for far too long and to think she has a baby that is probably a Succubus too worried the normally calm Morrigan. She laughed about Dyson though. Who would have thought Bo would actually kiledl him. The bitch didn't even attend his memorial service but the Morrigan did. She had to see for herself that asshole was really gone and not coming back.

"Fine. Fine. But I'm still washing my hands of it love", Vex said pulling his phone out.

 _ **The Dal.**_

"It's me. I need to meet with you. We need to find out everything we can about the Una Mens seeds", Trick said into the phone.

"Look I know I have nerve and I'm asking a lot but I am asking you to get over here and I don't have a lot of time to keep going back and forth like this", Trick said hanging up the phone.

 ** _The Hospital_**

About an hour had passed when the Doctor finally released Lauren. Lauren felt she could walk but Bo was not having it. She gently placed her in a wheelchair and handed her the baby. Kenzi had arranged for someone to pick up the crib Trick made. They decided to keep it, since Bo had limited Trick's access to them, they still wanted to make sure a piece of him was with the baby. She didn't know her Great-Grandfather could be an asshole and Lauren thought it looked comfortable. She thought the little tiaras were a nice touch. She did want to get a better mattress though.

Bo slowly pushed Lauren down the hall towards the elevator. Kenzi had gone ahead to the house since the crib had already been picked up. Bo was starting to panic again. They didn't have baby food and she hadn't been home since Lauren had been in the hospital. She cringed thinking of the mess Kenzi had left for them to clean and she knew adorable, neat freak Lauren would try and clean everything up herself, twice over.

"I should have hired a cleaning crew. Ugh", Bo whispered.

"Did you say something Bo? Lauren asked lifting her head up as much as she could. She was still a little woozy.

"I was just thinking about our house being dirty. Kenzi stayed a few nights here and there", Bo said softly trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"I'm sure it's fine sweetie", Lauren said trying not to worry herself. She knew how much Kenzi loved pizza and beer and wondered how sticky her kitchen would be. Her eyes widened thinking about her lab being left unlocked and unattended all this time. She laughed thinking how perfect she and Bo really were when it came to worrying about the unknown.

They finally made it to the parking lot and had to wait for the valet to get their car. Bo had grabbed a blanket from the room and wrapped around her two loves.

"Bo? You stole this? Lauren asked

"Babe as much as this bill is going to cost, I brought everything with us", Bo said. It was true as Lauren noticed two nurses pushing carts behind them.

The valet finally arrived and Lauren was stunned. "Bo?

"Yeah I have new wheels. I figured with the baby being born, I needed a better ride", Bo said. She really was starting to feel like an adult now that she had a family to care for and look after.

Lauren looked at the car. Another beast in her eyes really. Bo had obviously been thoughtful when she picked out her a new car. It was a black 2017 Honda CR-V. Lauren was impressed and felt like she had just fallen in love with Bo all over again. This really was a big decision for the Succubus knowing how much she loves her Camaro.

"I don't understand if you never left the hospital which I find adorable, how did you have time to shop much less pick it up? Lauren asked.

"I ordered it online and Kenzi was here when they delivered it", Bo said softly. She had never set foot in it yet but was happy she had a warmer safer vehicle for them.

Bo pulled the keys from her pocket and opened the back door. The Succubus almost cried. There sat a giant red bow over a brand new car seat. "Kenzi", She smiled.

"Kenzi? Where? Lauren asked looking around. Her shifter senses were starting to try and sniff their friend out.

"She got a car seat for the baby', Bo said gently taking the baby from Lauren and still visibly shaken.

Lauren could only watch from the wheelchair and she couldn't help but get teary eyed herself not just how thoughtful Kenzi had been but the beautiful sight of Bo putting their baby in her car seat for the first time.

"Your turn to get in babe", Bo laughed noticing Lauren noticing her.

"Right', Lauren blushed taking Bo's hand. She could have tried to get up herself but she didn't want to start the argument that woud have caused.

"Easy Lauren, I got you", Bo smiled slowly helping Lauren get to her feet. She took as long as she wanted to take. She was a lot quicker bringing Lauren to the hospital.

Once Lauren was in the car and buckled in Bo checked the baby's car seat once more to make sure it was secure and she was strapped in properly. She walked around to the driver's side taking note of her surroundings. She knew Lauren was still a new Fae and some still didn't like that especially after Taft's knowing what she is capable of.

"Bo? Lauren finally called out to her.

"Sorry just being cautious", Bo said climbing in and starting the engine. She smiled at how smooth the engine sounded compared to the Camaro.

She slowly pulled off looking at her surroundings one last time.

"Bo we will be fine sweetie", Lauren said taking her hand.

"I know. I'm….I'm a mom now. It's not just us anymore", Bo confided. Which was true Lauren and their baby meant everything to Bo. She didn't want to fall back on her old ways of jumping into action not knowing what the consequences would be.

They ride home was quick as the hospital was only minutes away. Bo noticed Kenzi's car parked in the driveway. They had plenty of parking space. About enough for a small house party if they ever wanted to throw one.

"Welcome home mamas and little mama", Kenzi laughed running to the car. She wanted to hold her niece. She gently pulled the door open not wanting to startle the baby and her little display at the hospital had not been lost on Kenzi. She was still so warm and seemed to be smiling at Kenzi.

Bo had already escorted Lauren in the house but the Doctor refused to take her eyes off of them. She just couldn' get enough of her family including Kenzi. She knew Bo felt the same way.

 _ **The Dark Fae compound.**_

"So what did you find out? Evony asked Vex. He had taken hours getting back to her and her patience with the Mesmer was gone.

"They've already gone home love. Now that is what you asked me to find out and now I am bowing out of this. I don't need a Succubus and Lioness trying to nip at my chestnuts if you get my drift", Vex said. He had called a few people who told them when Bo and Lauren were going home but they took a long time getting back to him.

 ** _The Hospital_**

"It's Dr. Smith. I released her like you asked", He said into his phone. He started rubbing his head waiting for a response from the other end of the line.

"What? No I didn't tell them what I really found, I thought you told me not to because you wanted to the one to do that" Dr. Smith said into the phone.

"Look I sent her home and that's all you asked me to do, I do have other patients to attend to bye", Dr. Smith said hanging up the phone.

 ** _Unknown location_**

"Ma'am uhh we have a problem", A male voice said.

"Yes what is it? The lady asked.

"They've already gone home", The male voice said.

"What? I told you to let me know before they went home! The lady screamed.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was busy with something else and lost track of time", The male voice said.

"I could kill you for your incompetence", The lady said.

"I'm...I'm sorry ma'am, I will think of something I promise", The man said taking a seat staring at the woman.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

Bo and Kenzi were still bringing the bags and gifts into the house while Lauren watched them from the door holding the baby. Bo had insisted she sit and relax but she lost that argument.

When they were almost finished the baby started to stir in Lauren's arms. "Bo! Come here! Lauren said staring down at her.

Bo seemed to take only one step as she was already at the door with them. When she noticed the blue eyes she chuckled "Finally she does that so someone else can see her do it".

When they heard a roar Bo wasn't laughing anymore. "Are you ok babe? Bo asked Lauren.

"That's not me Bo", Lauren said looking around.

"What the fuck?! Bo screamed looking around herself.

"Ummm I second that. Bobo you might want to look again" Kenzi said.

"Look at what Kenzi? I don't see anything", Bo said looking around.

"Tamsin? Kenzi called to the Valkyrie.

"I got nothing", The Sergeant said standing on the roof of the house looking through her night vision goggles. Kenzi had called and told her they were coming home and after Lauren had pulled a few strings getting Tamsin her promotion she was glad to come and be a lookout.

"What's going on? Lauren asked.

"I don't know", Bo said. This was not good and she knew it.

The baby was still roaring. It was cute Bo thought but premature as she had read up on what to expect if their baby was a Lioness too. Her roaring seemed to get a little louder.

"What the hell? Bo screamed.

"I second that too….

"Not now Kenz", Bo said closing the car doors and running back to Lauren and the baby.

"Let's get inside", Bo suggested.

The four went in and closed the door. Bo was able to breathe again but she was still worried. She thought for sure it was Lauren roaring.

"Shit! Kenzi said.

"Kenzi please no swearing around the baby", Bo said.

"But it fits, look at the baby. I know she's a Lioness but ummm look at her eyes. I didn't think she was a Thundercat", Kenzi said.

"What the fuck!? Bo screamed. The babies eyes flashed blue and gold as she continued to roar.

TBC

Bo takes steps to ensure her family's safety.

Lauren takes steps of her own

They finally name their baby.

I know it's a bit on the fluffy/mushy side but thanks so much for all of the reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unknown location**_

"Idiot. I told you to warn me before she left the hospital! A woman screamed.

"I am so sorry ma'am. I didn't expect her to go home this soon", A man replied.

"Now how am I supposed to get her now? The woman replied as she started pacing. There has to be a way to get her, she just had to think of a way. She knew the house would be guarded and was kicking herself for not ordering a hospital abduction.

"We will think of something ma'am, there has to be a way without arousing suspicion", The man replied rubbing his head trying to think of something. He knew he screwed up and this was going to be their boldest move to date.

 _ **The Dark Fae compound**_

"Vex you stupid ass. I ordered you to do one thing and you failed me", Evony said.

"Tsk. You asked me to find out when they went home, well love they are there, my job is done", Vex said walking around Evony's desk.

"What are you doing? Evony asked as paranoia set in her mind.

"You know if one don't kill you, the other one will", Vex whispered mockingly in her ear.

"Pfft if they wanted me dead, Lauren would have taken more than my hand", Evony said. She wasn't scared of the Succubus or the good Doctor.

"They won't hesitate nibbling on you before they go in for the kill. You know Lauren won't", Vex laughed walking around the desk and making his way out of Evony's office.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

Bo was up for most of the night. She slept downstairs while Lauren and the baby slept in their bed. She was pissed off and she didn't even know why yet. But she knew their baby roaring so early in life wasn't good. Was someone already after her? Was there danger surrounding their home? She shook her head drinking another cup of coffee. Kenzi had gone home earlier to get some extra clothes. Bo and Lauren insisted that she stay with them for the time being until they can find out what spooked their baby. It took her hours to finally fall asleep. Bo watched Lauren tiptoe upstairs as not to wake her.

Bo took another sip thinking of their baby. She was beautiful and had so much of Lauren in her features but Bo saw little bits of herself in her too. They had spent the majority of the night trying to pick out baby names as a way to calm their nerves. Lauren more than Bo.

 _Kenzi suggested Nakedra which means smart and beautiful. She admitted she thought of the both of them as she went through names._

 _Bo and Lauren took a while going back and forth with names. Nakedra did sound like the word naked but she understood why Kenzi chose that name._

 _"Lauren I know you've always wanted Charlotte so what say you? Bo asked gently. She didn't want to name the baby without Lauren when she was in her coma. So she would be happy either way._

 _"I have always loved that name it's true. How about Charlotte Nakedra..pettite, smart and beautiful! Lauren exclaimed with her eyes widened._

 _"I love it babe", Bo said smiling warmly taking the Doctor in her arms._

 _"Well dudes...dudettes, I'm calling her Kedra. Ya know I had to pick one starting with a K! Kenzi laughed._

 _"That's fine Kenzi. Thank you for being so thoughtful", Lauren said hugging Kenzi tightly. They had come a long way in their friendship._

"Bo? Lauren called softly walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead. The Succubus looked exhausted to her Doctor.

"Good morning babe. Did you even sleep? Bo asked standing to her feet to take the baby from Lauren. Lauren still had on the same clothes. The Succubus suspected she tossed and turned a bit.

"Not really. I was hoping maybe you heard something by now", Lauren said. She had her own plans for the day but wanted to compare notes with Bo before she proceeded. One minute she was working in her lab, the next she wakes up to a baby she didn't have a clue she was pregnant with.

"Haven't heard anything and to be honest Lauren I don't know where to start. Tamsin went into the office to see if she can get a few cops to watch the house tonight", Bo said. She didn't like feeling like someone or something was going to sweep in and take one of them. She didn't even know who they were coming for.

"Well I have an idea. I am going to go see my friend Lea. I met her last year when I had first shifted. If there are imminent threats she should be able to tell me and if I should be worried about our baby roaring so early", Lauren said.

Bo was proud. It was true Lauren hadn't been a Lioness long but of course the beautiful Doctor would have made friends already amongst the others.

"That sounds good babe. I will stay here and wait for Tamsin and Kenzi to get back. I know Kenz is freaking out. She's barely been an aunt for a week", Bo said.

"I don't like having cops around, they carry guns and may get trigger happy but I'm grateful Tamsin wants to station a few here", Lauren said.

"It will be ok Lauren, I swear. They better know to keep their guns in their holsters unless they absolutely need them", Bo said.

"About that..."Tamsin said walking in.

"About what? Lauren asked with worry clearly all over her face.

"Capt said he doesn't have anyone to spare. They are already working on a triple homicide and can't really pull anyone off of those. But I can stay again if you'd like", Tamsin offered. She had been on top of Bo and Lauren's house since Kenzi first arrived with the baby. If there was a threat around the house, she should have seen it. There were two lights on each corner of the house. It was isolated so there wouldn't be the need for anyone to be there that the couple wasn't expecting.

She felt bad as a Cop that someone had the nerve to try when she was on the job. She had to admit Bo and Lauren's baby was gorgeous. The little one had golden locks like Lauren and blue eyes. She was gonna be a heartbreaker.

"Well that's fine. It's not like I had plans to go anywhere today or tonight but Lauren said she will be going out for a bit", Bo said. It was already worrying her but she knew Lauren could protect herself. She had already gone out a few times before she got sick.

"Maybe I can get Lea to come here then", Lauren said. She was still not one hundred percent and she knew it. But the mother in her was ready to kick any and all ass that came at them.

"That does sound like a better idea. Besides you can shower and rest til she gets here", Bo said looking Lauren over. She was beautiful but she looked flushed. But who was Bo kidding she looked flush too.

"I'd say talk to Evony. That bitch never forgets anything", Tamsin suggested. The Morrigan didn't give two fucks about anyone or anything. She sure as hell never forgot of forgave anything. On the surface she could look sweet but be a true Devil underneath.

"Ohhh believe me I will be talking to Evony", Bo said. She didn't think the Morrigan had to balls to try and start something but she wasn't above it.

"Evony wouldn't dare", Lauren snapped with her eyes flashing a bit of gold. She knew she should have eaten her but thought she gave Evony a clear enough warning.

"She would. Trust me", Tamsin said. She thought about going to Evony herself. Sneaking up on them when she was the lookout would be and look embarrassing when there was a Sergeant on the scene.

"Fine then I will go and see her. Tamsin stay here with my family", Bo said. _Family_. Bo blushed a bit at the word. When all of this was over she wanted to know exactly how and when they did it. It had to have been their best night of love making to date.

"No problem. I told Kenzi I would wait until she came back" Tamsin said.

Lauren looked at the two. She didn't like having a bodyguard. She had her fill of them serving the Light but she understood since she had a baby now and she needed to freshen up and call Lea to come and see her there. It wasn't always easy getting in touch with her but she knew once Lauren told her the situation she would gladly help. Lea was gorgeous. Tall blonde with blue eyes. No there wasn't a mutual attraction. In Lea's own words Lauren was practically married to the Succubus.

The trio started hearing a roar again.

"How does she keep doing that? Tamsin asked.

Bo cuddled the baby closer and started looking around. When the door opened it grew louder.

"Vex. You have nerve coming here", The Succubus bristled with her eyes flashing blue. Vex had repledged to the Dark Fae but they all knew he wouldn't hesitate to go wherever he pleased.

"Now now keep your knickers on. I just came to say I had no hand in whatever Evony is plotting", Vex said. Looking at the four, he was glad Tamsin was there, so the Police department would be aware of his innocence. It was true he had no idea what Evony was planning but didn't want to be a full course meal for the Lioness or Succubus.

"So she _is_ planning something. Well it's time for me and her to have a little chat then", Bo said handing the baby to Lauren.

"Bo...", Lauren started.

"No Lauren, I need to kick her ass right now or kill her whatever her answers convince me to do", Bo said. She wasn't going to sit back any longer and allow them to be picked off one by one.

"I wasn't going against that, I was just going to say it's a bit cold out, put on a jacket", Lauren smiled. Her Lioness could tell what the weather was like without ever going outside.

"Ok. Ok. But I'm going now", Bo laughed kissing Lauren and the baby on the head.

Vex rolled his eyes at the display before him. The Succubus was truly whipped now. Imagine a woman with her powers being domestic.

"Vex? Let's go", Bo snapped. She didn't mind Tamsin staying behind but living with Vex for a bit taught here never to leave him alone with Lauren. The idiot snapped nude photos of Lauren in the shower. She was so close to ripping his balls off for that but Kenzi pleaded wih her not too. He was her old mascara buddy. Bo hadn't forgot it. She did smash his cell phone to pieces before he could show it to anyone else.

"Yeah yeah", Vex laughed. The sight of the Doctor and baby was almost enough to make his little black heart cry.

"Tamsin are sure you're cool staying here? Bo asked.

"I got you Bo", Tamsin said giving the thumbs up.

"Thanks I will be back as soon as I can", Bo said running out. She hadn't even showered yet either but this was important and she was only going to see Evony. The only person she would get all dolled up for was Lauren. She didn't want to do that either. She'd rather spend her time trying to get Lauren naked so they could try and make another baby. _Baby girl needs a brother or sister._

 _ **Unknown location.**_

"Well? The lady asked.

"She's guarded ma'am. The cop is there again. The Succubus just left though", The man said.

"Excellent. Now if we can just think of a way to get the cop out of their house", The woman said.

"I've tried calling the local precinct, they said she took some personal time off so there's no guarantee she would be leaving anytime soon", The man said.

"Well damn it, think of something. I'm paying you enough to", The woman said.

"I already have a plan ma'am. It's risky but it's bold", The man said.

"It better work", The woman said. She was tired of his lack of results.

 ** _Bo and Lauren's_**

"There there little one. Mama only went to shower, she didn't leave you", Tamsin said patting the baby on the back. She was roaring again. Tamsin was starting to think she was snoring but she didn't know a thing bout Lionesses or Lions for that matter. Only that they were kings and queens of all beasts. She laughed thinking how Dyson got his ass beat. She tried to warn him his obsession with Bo had gone too far.

There was a knock at the door. Tamsin put the baby down and when she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes, a gorgeous blonde that was taller than her. Since Lauren can't hit that I will, _try._

"Hello? I'm Lea and I'm here to see Lauren", She said. The Valkyrie was looking her up and down and Lea had already returned the favor.

"Uhhh yes. Yes come in", Lauren will be right down", Tamsin said when she was finally done ogling the lady.

"Thank you", Lea laughed. She was used to this though. She thought she would have a shot with Lauren but once she saw Lauren look at the Succubus she knew her shot would never come.

 ** _Dark Fae compound_**

Evony was pissed off that Vex had walked out on here. She was scrambling trying to find someone who was willing to go up against the Succubus and her little herd family.

"Hey you can scratch this guy off of your payroll", Bo said as she walked in dropping the Morrigan's guard at her feet.

"How the hell do you always get in here? Evony snapped. She thought she had hired better security.

"When you hire morons it's easy", Bo said. The Morrigan really did hire idiots all the Succubus had to do was merely wink and they would be putty in her hands.

"What are you doing here? Evony asked.

"Whatever you are planning. You may as well stop because if you don't, you won't have to worry about losing another hand, you will lose your life", Bo said.

"Sweetie what are you talking about? The Morrigan said trying her best to look innocent.

"Cut the shit Evony. It was one thing when you were going after Lauren last year. Need I remind you of that ass whooping? Bo asked.

Evony did remember that all too well. She had the bite marks on her legs to prove it. She didn't think Lauren had it in her to hold a grudge but she clearly did. She wanted to try and sedate Lauren so it would look like Lauren was cheating on Bo but in the end the Lioness in Lauren came to life and wanted a little snack and when the Morrigan tried to run, she pinned her down and started biting her leg. Bo had to come in and talk Lauren into shifting back. Evony nearly wet herself. Nothing she was saying was working so she had no choice but to call on the Succubus. How embarrassing. A Dark Fae leader calling on an Unaligned Fae.

"Get out of my office. I have no business with you", Evony said waving Bo off.

"I have business with you. Seems your boy Vex told me you are plotting something so you can stop lying", Bo said. She really didn't trust Vex at his word and had left him tied up in her car so he couldn't let Evony know she was on her way to see her.

"And you trust that liar? Evony laughed. Vex could lie as easily as he breathes at any given moment.

"Vex knows I don't bullshit. He wouldn't risk coming to us without having a good reason to do so", Bo said. Vex had only been over once since they moved in and that was only from a drunken binge he had gone on with Kenzi.

"He's lying to you dear. I have nothing planned. I wish the two..three of you well", Evony said.

"Bullshit. You're plotting something. You never wish anyone well", Bo said.

"If I was which I'm not, you can't think I would tell you" Evony said.

Bo took a moment to look at the woman. If she wasn't so worried about Lauren and the baby she would beat Evony's ass just for thinking about doing something. But her family trumps her temper. "I don't know if you are but if you aren't, but if you are, either me or Lauren will come for you and I am sure there is no place in hell you can hide from her" , Bo said.

"Get out of my office", Evony screamed. Who was the unaligned Succubus to threaten her? She may not have all of her powers but she was still the Morrigan with contacts. The likes the Succubus had never seen and she would call on all of them if she needed to.

"I will go but have no doubt I will be back if I need to", Bo said raising her eyebrows. She was pissed at Evony well just because she was Evony but she couldn't really in good conscience do anything to her yet without proof. The old Bo would. The Bo that hadn't sat alone in Lauren's hospital room wondering if she would ever wake up only to learn Lauren was carrying her baby. She didn't want her baby growing up learning to kick ass and asking questions later. Bo had to be smarter. _Don't make enemies that you don't need to make._

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

Lauren had showered and dressed. She went down to welcome Lea and they went to talk in Lauren's office.

"Lea. I know you're a busy woman, but I need to know if there are threats against us? Lauren was still a new shifter and she didn't know about any threats or enemies she made over the past year.

"After you called me I did a little digging and I couldn't find anything Lauren. If there are any out there among the shifters, I promise you I will find out. We welcomed you into our family last year and anyone that picks on you, picks on us", Lea smiled.

"I appreciate that so much", Lauren smiled. She had already gone over the details of the previous night with Lea. The Doctor didn't sleep much at all. She let the baby sleep in their giant bed while she walked over to every window looking outside to make sure she didn't see anyone. She was sure Tamsin had plenty of coffee so she wouldn't fall asleep while looking out.

"That doesn't mean there aren't any threats out there Lauren. With you still being a new shifter, people might strike", Lea said. Lea herself had a few fights over the past year but none of them had anything to do with Lauren or Bo.

"I haven't attacked anyone that I hadn't known already", Lauren said softly. It took her weeks to pick pieces of Evony's skin out of her teeth.

"I'm not trying to worry you any more than you already are, I just want you to be prepared. As I said we will protect you as much as we can and I will keep my people on the lookout. No family has ever been attacked this far into the city so if someone or something is coming, it's local or personal", Lea said. She was pissed off too. She thought they had the area covered pretty well so nobody could get a sneak attack in.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Tell me it's not you Trick", Bo said slamming her fist on the counter top.

"I know what happened Bo and it wasn't me. I have been trying to obey your wishes", Trick said.

Bo didn't feel easy about none of this. "You better not be behind this. If I have to come back here, your granddaughter won't be all that you will see", Bo said leaning over the bar holding Trick by the collar of his shirt.

When Trick saw a hint of blue in Bo's eyes. He swallowed hard. This was no longer the Bo he knew. Bo was much more focused and wasn't so easily swayed by him. He did tell her the truth though, he hadn't even attempted to come over and or go near their house. But he was damn sure going to find out if anyone was after them. He already had people out looking, old shifters he knew and trusted.

 _ **Unknown location**_

"He is in place", A man said.

"I don't want reports I want action! The lady screamed.

"Very well. Make your move now", The man said into his cell phone.

 _ **Warehouse**_

"How amusing the Succubus thinks the Morrigan is after them", Steve said.

"What do you want to do now sir? Another man asked.

"Let her keep thinking that and when the time comes we strike", The first man replied. Evony didn't know her office had been bugged. Too many hair appointments had left her entire compound exposed. He stopped short of having her bedroom bugged, didn't want those noises in his head. He had heard it enough over the years as her most trusted guard.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

Lauren and Lea had been talking for what seemed like hours. Lauren's senses seemed to be working overtime and Lea hadn't felt anything so she wondered if the Doctor was being too paranoid. She hadn't sensed anything either. But she trusted Lauren's instincts.

"Lauren it's ok nobody is coming here, I promise", Lea said assuringly.

"I know. It just happened all so quickly I mean how could I have not known I was pregnant? Lauren asked.

"Lauren you are a worryaholic and a workaholic, your mind never rests. You hardly ever take the time to focus on yourself", Lea said.

"Well that must stop now", Lauren said seriously. She had to stop that. Her mother instincts must take priority over everything including Bo. She had no doubt Bo was and would be thinking the same thing.

They were both Fae now and unaligned. They were sure to have enemies just by being together. Bo was powerful too. That alone was a threat to all Fae.

 _ **Bo and Kenzi**_

"Kenz where are ya? Bo asked in her phone.

"I had to see a client on the other side of town on the fly but I'm heading to your house right now" Kenzi replied.

"Good I don't like leaving Lauren and the baby alone this long. I just left Evony and I really think that bitch lied about plotting to come after us", Bo said.

"They are not there alone now are they? Kenzi asked worriedly.

"No Tamsin is there and Lauren was expecting her friend shifter Lea to come over", Bo said. Having another shifter around couldn't hurt but Bo was still worrying so she bid Kenzi goodbye and slammed on the gas.

 ** _Bo and Lauren's_**

Lea didn't like how Lauren was looking. She couldn't tell if she was getting sick again or even more worried.

"Lauren? Hey what is it? Lea asked.

"Shhhh", Lauren said her senses were now picking up on something. "There's a Fae close", Lauren said looking Lea in the eyes.

"Well Tamsin is still downstairs with little Charlotte", Lea said. She couldn't detect anything.

But Lauren couldn't hear her, she was trying to focus. _Come on damn it, work._

A few minutes had passed and Lauren was lost in thought. She knew something was off. She ran down to look for Tamsin and the baby but didn't see them at first.

"Tamsin! Lauren screamed.

"I'm here Doc", Tamsin said out of breath and barely clinging to the baby.

Lauren's roar broke all silence.

"What happened? Lauren asked running over to them.

"I had stepped into the bathroom to get some diapers, when I came out this guy was trying to steal the baby. When I grabbed him, he punched me and cut me across my neck", Tamsin said. Blood was running down her neck and all over her hand as she was trying to stop it.

"What happened to the baby though? Lauren asked noticing blood pouring from her mouth.

"I'm not sure but the bastard ran, I think she bit him", Tamsin said.

Lauren held her roaring baby. Closing her eyes she wished for Bo. She opened them again when she heard a car.

Lauren was torn, should she risk going outside with the baby or go check on who she was sure was Bo coming home.

She didn't have to decide much longer before Bo came into the house carrying someone over her shoulder.

"Who is that? Lauren asked.

"I don't know but I saw him running from the house , so I accelerated and dragged his ass all the way to the parking lot", Bo said.

Lauren gently handed the baby to Bo. She wanted to look over the man and sure enough his arm was littered with bites. He had marks near his nose and eyes too.

"It's true", Lauren was astounded.

"What is it Lauren? Bo asked holding the baby tightly against her chest.

"She bit him. Just like Tamsin said she did", Lauren said.

 ** _The streets_**

"It's me. Stanley didn't get the kid but the Succubus got him", A man said

"What? How? A woman screamed into the phone.

"She got him coming out of the house", The man said.

"Shit. Now they will likely ante up on their security. I want that baby", The woman screamed.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

"Lauren that's not possible. Her teeth shouldn't even be that big yet", Lea said.

Lauren pulled Stanley's hands up and showed all of them the marks. "Well they look like big teeth marks to me" Lauren said.

"This is extraordinary", Lea said looking at Charlotte. Her little princess didn't age nearly as fast.

Tamsin was trying to laugh but she couldn't.

"Good girl", Bo cooed into the baby's ears with her eyes flashing blue.

The babies eyes were flashing blue and gold again and Bo felt her purring in her arms.

TBC

For those wondering no Lea will not come betweeen Bo and Lauren in this story. She's just a good friend to them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bo's POV**_

 _I remember in Hecuba prison when I was holding Slvie's baby and Lauren said she wanted kids. In that moment I turned to her and immediately wished the baby I was holding was ours. No she wouldn't have looked like Lauren but the way Lauren lit up at the thought, I knew I had to make it happen. I wanted to make it happen. I needed to make it happen._

 _Lauren has it all. Brains, charms, she's a genius beyond all reasoning and she's delicious. But more than anything I wanted to give Lauren a life she deserved that she wouldn't have gotten as a slave to the fae._

 _I knew I wanted to give that to her the minute she bent over me the first time asking me to come with her. She then told me I was Fae and a Succubus._

 _When I asked if she could fix it and she said there was nothing to fix, she had me. Of course I was afraid I would kill her if we ever made love. And I do mean made love because I can have sex with anyone but without the depth of feelings that I have for Lauren, it's just sex._

 _That night she came to talk to me about LouAnn I knew why she really came over. She'd been wanting me as much as I her. We both stumbled around it but I finally told her exactly what I wanted. I threw her the biggest hint I knew a genius like her would pick up on when asked "And who would want to live it with me? When I got up after that pretending to leave and she grabbed my hand I thought I was going to melt into her. Her aura was so bright it made my mouth immediately dry. I probably should've drank another sip of wine but who cares I would quench my thirst and my growing hunger by tasting her many times that night._

 _I knew the Vex excuse was a lie because she was so quick to dominate me. If you want to stall someone you go slow but it still hurt because damn it, it was Lauren and our first time and I was already craving her a second time. Then all of those damn cases got in the way of our relationship and I allowed it. But not anymore. This is the life I chose the minute her tongue entered my mouth for the first time so when she asked for a break I knew I had to get her back because this was the life she chose too._

 _She wasn't free yet but I knew I was her choice. That's why I worked my ass off trying to free Nadia. Lauren deserved to be free. Free to love. Free to able to do whatever she wanted to do to her hearts content. Yes it was a gamble but I knew I was her choice but I wanted to give her another chance with Nadia and if she really loved her the way I could see that she loved me, I could accept it. Unfortunately the Garuda took that choice from her so I tried to be as supportive as I could._

 _So I waited. Gave her space to grieve until we knew the Garuda was coming back. I remember that day we had to bury Ciara and the drunk men abruptly entered the Dal, I jumped right in front of Lauren. Not on my watch._

 _That same night she came to me to talk. It broke my heart that I couldn't easily fix her pain. I don't know the stages of grief but she knew them so I was willing to go step by step with her. Even though my Succubus was roaring to go, we both knew it wasn't time again yet._

 _Lauren was, is mine and she always has been and always will be. I even had to check Kenzi a few times about Lauren. I really knew it the second time we made love. Spooning with her. Watching her sleep. So beautiful. So mine. All the doubts I had about killing her when we made love, gone. All of the doubts about having her the rest of ours lives, gone._

I suddenly felt something roaring on top of me so I pulled my blade...

"Bo? Wake up sweetie, she just yawned", Lauren laughed softly.

"She has got to get older soon so we can teach her how to do that quietly", Bo said stretching after Lauren took the baby.

"Well she does look a bit bigger", Lauren said kissing the baby all over her face.

"Yeah? You can tell that? Bo asked. She didn't see much difference

"Well she looks longer", Lauren said. Charlotte really was growing up fast in Lauren's eyes but Lea told them this was not normal but they shouldn't panic about it yet. The _yet_ was always in the back of Lauren's mind though.

Was she ready to be a mother yet? Would she know what to do for the baby yet? Would she be able to teach her about being a Lioness yet? Would they both be accepted yet?

The Una Mens started this and yet the Fae were still thumbing their nose at a human turned shifter. Even one that had treated them for the tiniest of wounds and Lauren was still not getting much respect or kudos for her efforts. But thanks were never the reason she became a Doctor to begin with.

 ** _Lauren's POV_**

 _The Morrigan trampled into my lab looking for the perpetrator. She wanted to find out who and what was responsible for such a messy kill. The Light Fae didn't have the capabilities to inflict that Joker style smile on anyone and if she could find out who did it, perhaps she could convince him or her to join the Dark Fae._

 _I knew of The Morrigan. She was a beautiful woman but she was also a ruthless bitch. She would melt anyone faster than cheese on a hot burger. I didn't even get time to examine the guy to try and find DNA on him before I was pushed out of my own lab and ordered to find the suspect. I rushed in just as the Ash was questioning her. I knew my place so I stood off to the side. My heart was jumping inside my body. My mouth ran dry. My eyes were trying not to water up. I saw it._

 _I saw the lost girl in her. She didn't even know what she was and why they had brought here there. I later learned as far as she knew the guy deserved what he got and she would do it again to protect the woman she grew to know and love as Kenzi. Ahhhh. Love. The four letter word could be summed in two letters. Bo._

 _When I had been ordered to examine her, I had to laugh. Although I was a slave, this was definitely going to be a perk of my job. It was. It was the minute she stripped naked. The minute I looked into her eyes with my little light. The minute my hand lightly glided down her back. The minute I stepped in front of her and saw how beautiful she was. She thought I meant physically, I knew I meant the whole package._

 _Her heart. She was Fae and had the biggest heart I had ever seen pass through my labs, my hands as a Doctor. She cared. She cared about people. She cared that humans be treated fairly. When she smiled, I saw that she cared about me! Me! She cared about me. Turn away Lauren. Turn away. She will see you blush._

 _Ash be damned I was going to help this young and unknowing Fae learn all about herself. It was not long before I was coming up with serums and injections trying to find a way for her to control her hunger. But I was finding it hard to control my own hunger. My hunger for her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her body._

 _We were weeks into her injections and getting to know and comfortable with each other. I drank her in every time I saw her. Which was often as she would come by for a case she had been working on with Dyson. The dude's a cop and a Detective, he can't solve his own cases? But enough of him. I didn't care why she came by as long as I got to see her._

 _The Ash. A pompous murderous asshole. He must have noticed the eye sex Bo and I were having every time our eyes locked. He wanted me to keep her distracted. Ok yeah it was up to interpretation about HOW I was to distract her and I fully went there just to talk to her. But honey have you seen her? When she moved her lips to talk, my tongue wanted to just jump in. Not to shut her up but to dance in her mouth. Lick her body clean like a cat. I felt my insides purring at the thought._

 _I snapped out of it in time to hear her ask "And who would wanna live it with me? My brain was screaming, ME, ME, AND ME! She got up to leave. I may as well have tossed my glass of wine because when she sat back down. I had to have her. Not for the Ash. Not to stop her from going after Ves. For ME!_

 _I wanted her that night, the next morning, and the next afternoon. But then she was up ready to leave to find Vex. How could I explain why she needed to stay and for me to stay in her good graces? I couldn't lie to her, so I told her but she ran off and I understood why. She wanted to find and perhaps kill him. I saw there on her bed, wrapped in her sheets, that held her scent. But I know as angry as she was when she left, it was more than just sex for the both of us._

 _So we went back and for about it for weeks. She kept coming back with cases and I had to stay professional afer she shut down my attempts to talk about it. The Ash was replaced. He already imposed restrictions. So I ran to the only help I knew I would get no matter how angry she remained at me. Then our second time happened and I had to have her even more than I did before because it really could have been our last time. So I devoured her as much and as often as I could. Then spooning and kiss the next morning that she thought I wasn't awake for or didn't feel it._

 _Hecuba. Oh goodness gracious Hecuba. I just thought I was going to find an old colleague. It was cute how jealous Bo got about a 600 year old woman. And then it happened. Sylvie had her baby. When I saw Bo hold her, I wanted to see Bo hold ours. Mine. Hers. Ours. Did I say ours? I never thought it would happen like this and we have one and she's ours!_

"Lauren? Bo laughed.

"Bo? I called snapping out of my daydream. My life dream.

"I asked if you were hungry? Bo asked now holding our baby.

 _Wait I thought I was holding her?_

"I'm a bit hungry and how did you get the baby? Lauren asked.

"Ummm your the Scientist I thought you would be working on that", Bo said warmly.

"Well I will. But I meant how did you get her now? Laurend asked.

"Ohhh well you seemed to be spacing out, I heard you repeatedly yell ours and you nearly dropped her", Bo said raising an eyebrow.

"Ohhhhhh no! Lauren said holding her head in her hands.

"It's ok babe. I was here and watching you. Wherever you went must have been a beautiful place because you looked beautiful thinking about it", Bo said.

Lauren blushed but she was still feeling guilty about zoning out and nearly dropping Charlotte.

"So...are we going to get takeout, order in or cook? Bo asked.

"Let's order something because it has been a rough couple of days and I don't think either one of us have been getting much rest", Lauren sighed.

"Yes that was brilliant of you to get the guys blood and send Tamsin to run his name through the Police data base", Bo said. She was still worried but she didn't want Lauren to see it because if she saw the Succubus worry, she would worry even more.

"Yes. Hopefully she will find something and soon. How they hell he got in here is still a bit frightening", Lauren said. Looking over the house they had already installed a security system that Tamsin picked out. It would really be helpful when Lauren was in the lab and Bo was out on cases.

 _ **Kenzi and Tamsin**_

"You got anything Tam? Kenzi asked.

"No. We don't have anything on this guy and it's bullshit. Nobody is that clean", Tamsin said slamming down a folder she was holding on the desk.

"I don't have anything either and I know this guy isn't just a random intruder. All of the stuff Bo and Lauren have and all he wanted was the baby? Nah something ain't right here", Kenzi said.

"Yeah. I put a few of my Detectives on it, and reached out to a few precincts. Someone has to have something", Tamsin said.

"I called in a few favors too. I hope some of my contacts come through because if Bo or Lauren find out who the scumbag was working for, they will kick ass first and ask questions later", Kenzi said rubbing her forehead.

"That bastard had the nerve to try it while I was there. That makes it personal for me too", Tamsin said.

"We'll just have to keep digging. Find the lowest of thieves. Everyone has an enemy maybe if we slyly show his picture around someone will recognize him", Kenzi said.

They had spent hours pouring over files and paperwork from the lab and nothing was jumping out at them. It was like the man was a ghost.

"Lea said she would have people out looking too. She seems have grown to love that family as much as we do", Tamsin said.

"You and Lea huh? Kenzi laughed. She saw Tamsin's face light up as soon as she said the woman's name.

"Pftt. Girl please that's their friend", Tamsin shrugged.

"But you'd like her to become your friend and a lot more wouldn't ya? Kenzi laughed.

"Kenzi focus", Tamsin said fidgeting in her desk.

"Fine but I'm not letting you off the hook with this", Kenzi said.

 ** _Dark Fae Compound_**

"So did you find out who the idiot was the Succubus ran over? Evony asked.

"I couldn't find anything on him", Vex said.

"Yeah well you need to before one of them comes here thinking he was one of mine", Evony said.

"They likely won't think it's us. Nobody in the Dark Fae is stupid enough to try and get the baby that way", Vex said.

"Honey they're Dark of course there are idiots like this out there. Which is why we need to find out who he was", Evony said.

"Do you really think they would think it's you? Vex laughed. The Morrigan could be so paranoid at times to be so powerful.

"Have you met the Succubus? She's impatient and irrational", Evony said. She almost felt sorry for them. It sounded embarrassing that someone could penetrate their house and get so close to taking their baby.

"See...", The Morrigan said watching the Succubus walk in.

"Oh Evony. Evony. Evony. How do I kill you? The Succubus bristled.

"Honey calm your ass down. I didn't do this" Evony said.

"Tsk. This reeks of your cowardice", Bo said walking around the office and looking for some kind of clue.

"Shouldn't you be at home protecting your family and not here up my ass? Evony asked.

"Lauren is _prepared_. An ant wouldn't dare go up in there right now", Bo smiled. Lauren was beautiful when she shifted. So beautiful Bo snapped a picture before she left.

The Morrigan paced a bit. This was worse than she thought. Lauren had made a lot of friends over the past year, if they were to attack the Morrigan wouldn't get very far before she became someone's breakfast, lunch or dinner.

"Talk Evony! I don't have all day", The Succubus screamed.

"I don't know who he was. I have my own people trying to find out so nobody would think it was any of my Fae", Evony confessed.

The Succubus squinted at her. She almost looked like she was telling the truth but then again Evony always had the same, flat careless face no matter if she was lying or not.

"Evony if I find out you're lying..I might just send my own Lioness. She can get her faster and it would be a lot more brutal. So IF you know anything or find out anything it would be wise for you to tell us", Bo warned walking out. She so wanted to kick Evony's ass if not for her baby just for fun. But that's what was preventing her from doing it, she didn't have proof and needed to be there for her family in the long run.

 ** _Unknown location._**

"So what happened to Stanley? The lady asked.

"He went in alone ma'am, we warned him it would be better if we all went in but he thought it was best to go in alone since the Cop car was there", Robert said.

"Well we can't go back so soon, they will be prepared for that but Robert you better be thinking of another way to get her. I want the baby and soon", The lady said.

 ** _Bo and Lauren's_**

Lauren? Babe are you here? Bo called out.

When the Succubus didn't hear anything she went upstairs to look for her girls. She looked in Lauren's lab and a few of the guest rooms. The place was big. Lauren insisted they build about 5 guest rooms. She knew Kenzi and Tamsin would likely spend the night here and there.

"Lauren? The Succubus called out again.

"In here", Lauren called from one of the rooms a few doors down from the master bedroom.

Bo opened the door and her mouth dropped open. The room was pink and black. Pillows, blankets, sheets and stuffed animals were everywhere. On tables, litte chairs and shelves. There was even a pink and black changing table. Across from the pink and black crib was a matching love seat. Packages of diapers by the truckloads were neatly stacked in the closet.

"Kenzi", Bo smiled trying not to cry.

"Kenzi", Lauren said. Tears were falling down the Doctor's face as she handed Bo a piece of paper.

 _ **Dear Bo and Lauren,**_

 _ **When the Doctor told us Lauren was pregnant I started working on this. At the time I only had black but when Charlotte was born I ran out and got pink too. The black is for Bo because let's face it mama number 1, you love the color. The pink is for Lauren and Charlotte. Sorry Lauren I didn't know your favorite color was when I was setting the room up. I hope the three of you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Kenzi.**_

The Succubus could no longer hold her tears. She took a few deep breaths as she held Lauren in her arms, as Lauren held Charlotte in hers.

"At least we know why she picked the room farthest from ours", Lauren half laughed through her tears.

"What are we going to do with her? Bo asked through her own tears.

"Well she's already an aunt, make her a Godmother? Lauren asked.

"That's perfect. Perfect babe", Bo smiled wide kissing Lauren on her forehead.

Charlotte let out a low roar.

"Damn it. Not again and so soon", Lauren snapped.

"What? What is it? Bo asked pulling her blade from it's sheath.

"Let's go downstairs", Lauren said.

"Yes. Let's go! Bo said running down ahead of her family. She didn't see anyone but heard a knock at the door.

"She opened it with her blade drawn and dropped it slightly when she noticed their guest.

"What are you doing here Trick? Bo asked angrily.

"You said I could come by when you were both here. I haven't seen my great-granddaughter in days Bo", Trick started.

"You are lucky you're seeing your granddaughter", Bo snapped.

"Can I come in? Trick asked.

"Yes but you won't be staying long", Bo said.

Trick slowly walked in. He had never been there before because they were hardly home before Lauren got sick and Bo hadn't invited him to her house warming party. According to Kenzi it was lit and a lot of people came. Doctors, Lawyers, most of the good Fae Bo knew.

"I heard what happened I came by to see if I could offer some help", Trick said standing only in the foyer.

"Do you know who did it? Bo asked coldly.

"No. I have people looking into it though", Trick said.

"Then get out", Bo said. She wasn't going to play his bullshit game of providing as little info as he could until it cost her or them something.

"Can I at least hold her? Trick asked gently as he walked over to Lauren.

When he reached them Charlotte roared a little louder.

"That's a hell no. Now get out Trick", Bo snapped. She didn't want to be angry with him but his blatant disregard for Lauren's life or anyone's for that matter. The fact that he just handed over the deadly seed to the Una Mens not knowing who or what they were going to use it for, wasn't something she could get over so easily, if she ever could.

Lauren didn't say anything. She felt like Bo. It was one thing when it was just them he was trying to keep apart but he was butting his nose into their family life too. Charlotte would never be someone she would gamble or risk with Trick around.

Trick bowed his head and turned around. There was a new part of his bloodline and he hadn't even touched her yet. He wanted to spend time with her and knew Bo and Lauren wouldn't be allowing it anytime soon. He would have to bide his time for now. He slowly walked out of their house and heard Bo viciously slam the door behind him.

"It's me. No I couldn't get near her", Trick said into his phone.

"Stop it. I said I would try and I will" ,Trick said hanging up.

 _ **Old Una Mens lair.**_

"So the Blood King went by and he didn't get in. The Succubus went to Evony and she didn't find anwers. This is amusing", Steve said rubbing his hands together.

"What do we do now sir? Greg asked.

"Keep watching, we will get our opportunity to strike", Steve said.

 ** _Dark Fae compound_**

"Vex you better have news boy! Evony screamed.

"I got nothing seems to be a slick operation so far. Not even the Police has anything on him", Vex said slamming the photo of Stanley in front of Evony.

"Never seeen him before in my life but I damn sure want to find out who's trying to take the litle monster before I can even get close to her", Evony said.

"Better watch who you call a monster. Considering there would be two that would have their feet up your ass so quick you would think your vibrator was working again", Vex laughed.

"Get out and find me some information! Evony screamed.

 ** _Kenzi and Tamsin_**

"Damn we've been at this all day long and we don't have nothing on this guy. Nothing", Kenzi said.

"Let's go to Bo and Lauren's. We can call put our heads together", Tamsin suggested gathering her things.

 ** _Bo and Lauren's_**

"You know maybe we need to use the shifters", Bo suggested.

"That's a good idea but I'm not leaving her Bo", Lauren said.

"I know babe", Bo smiled.

"But the shifters can get his scent if we can find a fresh one and maybe they can trace it back to wherever the hell he came from", Lauren said.

"Exactly what I was thinking", Bo said.

"I will call Lea and see what she thinks. Maybe she can get enough on the job that we should have answers by morning", Lauren said. She knew Bo would leave the house but with Lauren still being a new shifter herself not all of them would know who Bo was yet and would likely attack her.

Bo was still worried but this was a better step and lead then they had at the moment. Why someone would want their baby so soon pissed her off. She always expectec to be a mark for the Fae but to come after a newborn could and would bring the Succubus and Lioness out of them.

 _ **Unknown compound.**_

"Come in! a lady's voice screamed.

"Mrs. Thornwood. We found a sure fire way to get her ma'am", Robert said.

"Excellent. Tell me more", Mrs. Thornwood smiled turning her full attention to him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Nursery**_

"Shhh shhh. They will not get you, I promise sweetie", Bo cooed into Charlotte's ears.

How dare anyone think they will come up in here and take their baby? Bo hadn't been a mother long but that didn't stop her instincts from kicking in. Or not having her feet ready to kick all ass that thought she belonged to them. No she belongs to her and Lauren. To Kenzi. To all that truly loved them.

Bo had to stop and think. Had she really pissed anyone off over the last year? That seemed nearly impossible because she hadn't even left the hospital. Everything she needed was there and what she did need from the outside world, Kenzi provided for her, them. She thought about the Doctors and Nurses, they were the same. Not one of them was new. Just a daily routine coming in and out. Checking on Lauren's, Bo's and Charlotte's comfort.

She was hitting a brick wall on her hunches. Lauren and Lea were going to meet later with a few well known shifters. Someone had to know something. Bo just wanted to relax and with their baby threatened that was like expecting Lauren to relax.

They had spent the entire night in their own bed watching Charlotte. Her breathing. Her movements. Her little roars that Lauren swore up and down she would learn to control over time. At least that's what Lea told her.

Bo had to admit as far as babies go, she and Lauren hit the jackpot. Charlotte seemed to be aging at a rapid pace and Bo had to agree her body did look longer. She could already tell she was going to be gorgeous like Lauren. She saw her own features in Charlotte too. Those blue eyes she often flashed seemed like a hello to Bo from a baby yet to talk. Other than when she said mama waking Lauren up from her coma. She rarely had reason to cry and all she mostly had done was roar.

Bo wasn't complaining. She pulled the baby closer to her as they rocked in the chair. She dare not try and sing again because Charlotte cries when she does. That is something she doesn't want to see again anytime soon. Which is why she must find the bastard(s) that are after her. They have to be a spy or enemy. A scorned lover perhaps?

 ** _Unknown location_**

"Your plan had better work Robert. I have plans for that baby and it is imperative that we get her immediately", Mrs. Thornwood said.

"Of course ma'am, it will work and you shall have her very soon", Robert said.

"If you screw this up you will wind up next to Stanley", Mrs. Thornwood said.

Robert swallowed hard. He did have a sure fire plan to kidnap Charlotte. All he was waiting on was for the right time. He bowed his head and walked out the door.

Mrs. Thornwood sat back in her chair. This was only fair. She deserved that baby. If it turned out to be the last thing she did, she would get her. The Succubus and Lioness would never see her again. The thought warmed her insides. She had waited too long for this and nothing was going to stop her. She had plans and those plans were not to be tampered with or crushed by anyone.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

Did you guys find out anything? Bo asked Kenzi and Tamsin.

"Not yet we were coming over here to see what the two of you found out", Kenzi said.

"We don't have anything but Lauren has gone to meet with Lea. They are going to check with the other shifters to see if anyone has heard anything. Most of them have been out in the field and out of reach by phone", Bo explained.

"That's better than what I found out. This guy couldn't be as clean as his record suggests", Tamsin said.

"Did he even have one? Bo asked. She was tired of waiting but she had to be patient and think of the baby. She couldn't just run off like she used to when she had a lead on a case.

"Nothing. We have nothing on him. I reached out to other precincts but nobody has called yet", Tamsin said. This was making her mad too. In her all of her lifetimes and line of work, nobody's record was ever this spotless, as far as the Fae was concerned.

"Maybe he didn't do anything wrong", Kenzi said. But she knew as the other two did. There has to be something somewhere.

"I know Lauren had gone to ask to borrow his shirt. She gave them some kind of medical examiner excuse", Bo said patting the baby's back.

"That could work! Tamsin chimed in.

"Yeah if she gives the shirt to every shifter they could all spread out and look. Wherever he came from, they are surely to find something", Bo said setting the baby down in her crib to play.

"You know Lauren that woman never stops thinking so she will leave no stone unturned", Kenzi said. She knew it was true and from what little Lauren had told her about Afghanistan, these fools were doomed.

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

It's driving me crazy that someone is after our baby. I mean come on were they there when the Doctor told Bo and Kenzi I was pregnant? How could they have known so early? I am starting to wonder if there was a leak at the hospital. I will call a very trusted confidante. She knows not to play games with us. I have known her for years.

I am worried about Bo too. It couldn't have been easy seeing me lying there knowing there was nothing she could do but wait. At least she had our baby to talk to and bond with. She deserves it. She hadn't known Aife much and what she did learn of her was not pleasant. I only saw her for a brief moment at Taft's compound. She looked so much like Bo that I had no doubt she was her mother. I do remember her saying she gave up Dyson so Isaac wouldn't get his hands on her baby. I almost feel guilty that he did. He should never have touched or seen Bo. My curiosity and feeling useful put her and the rest of us in danger. My only solace is I was able to beat that bastard at his own game.

Dyson on the other hand was a different story. I have never seen such an ungrateful bastard in all of my life. I almost wish I would have taken his Fae DNA and given it to Taft and let Dyson be the one running for his life, like he convinced me that it was in my best interest to run. I should have known like the first time he suggested that, it was more about him getting Bo all to himself and not some noble gesture. My Lioness is starting to roar just thinking about him and all of his shit.

I have been sitting on Lea's porch trying to clear my mind so when it's time for us to try and track the scent from the shirt, my mind will be clear and focused. Just the thought of anyone but us holding Charlotte fires me up in a way like I've never felt before. I know it's just the mother in me surfacing and I will do everything to protect my baby. I know Bo will guard her with everything she has while I am gone. So all I need to do is focus on tracing his DNA footsteps.

 _ **Dark Fae compound**_

Evony was pissed off. Vex wasn't coming up with anything and neither were the others. Their incompetence was weighing on her. What's the use in being a leader if all under you were freaking idiots. She knew she needed to find the would be kidnappers just so Lauren wouldn't have cause to come after her. She already cost her one hand and the substitute she was able to come up with sucked.

"Who is after this baby? She asked aloud.

"That love is the million dollar question and I am sure the Succubunny will pay it if we find out who the bloody bastard is", Vex said.

"They will not pay. They will just kill and ask questions later and you know that", Evony snapped.

"Your arse would be first seeing you have wanted the Succubus dead since day one", Vex laughed. He had already warned her not to screw around with them. After all how much damage could Evony do with one hand? He had to contain his laughter.

"Stop diddling with yourself and find out who's after the little monster", Evony said. She was tired of Vex's shit. What kind of Mesmer as lowly as Vex not know who was behind this? He had many bars that catered to the lowest of the low. Some were so vile even the Morrigan didn't want anything to do with them.

"I told you love. I got nothing", Vex said. He knew he could call in a few favors but he was reserving those for when he needed them and he wasn't gonna waste them trying to help Evony.

"Vex you serve those animals. I know they know something. Be a good bastard and find out what so I can use it against the Succubus", Evony said.

"I don't have to do squat but breathe and I plan on doing that for a very long time. If you want that information, get off your ass and ask around yourself", Vex said winking and waving goodbye.

He knew the Succubus' rage. He saw it first hand. Once that girl went dark they were all dead anyways. He was still recovering from the bite marks Lauren had given him. She used him like a dog uses a chew toy. Just something to sink her teeth into.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick had been busy since he returned from Bo's. The bartenders he left to run the place had all but sold all of his liquor by the bottles and most of it was his most expensive inventory.

He was worried about Bo. He knew if she truly snapped it would be nasty for everything and everyone.

"We need more liquor sir", Parker said.

"I know. I have ordered more", Trick said shaking his head. This was not what he thought it would be when he started up the place. He thought it was just a good idea to hide him being the Blood King. He didn't expect to have so much responsibility and heavy clientele.

It was a good spot to hold secret meetings. Especially in his lair. There was more than one way out of there and nobody in the Dal would see them leave.

 ** _Lauren and the shifters_**

The group all had a turn sniffing Stanley's shirt. When Lauren gave the nod they all dispersed. Lauren took the open areas since she was still a new shifter, Lea thought it would be best for her to be in the open so the elder shifters could keep track of her and be ready for any possible threat.

One of the shifters, William, a lion did deduce Stanley was in fact Fae. He just didn't know what kind.

They spent the next three hours trying to trace his scent and when they reached the end they found nothing but an abandoned shack. The place had been completely cleaned out. But Lauren could tell someone had been there recently and it wasn't a month ago. It was like yesterday.

Lauren shifted to her human form and looked around a bit more. There was something very familiar about the scents she could detect.

"William? I have an important job for you to do", Lauren said. She was sure she was finally on the right track.

"Whatever you need. Your baby is one of us, so whomever is after her just stepped in a big pile of dog shit", William said.

Lauren smiled. She really was appreciative of her extended family. She didn't have much of a family other than Bo and Charlotte. "I need you to go to the Dal and watch your surroundings. Who comes and goes. Hang out so to speak", Lauren requested.

"I can do that. It would be better too if someone came in with the scents we are detecting here", William said. Free booze? He can handle that. Trick had a barmaid that was sweet on him, so this would be just another night at home for him so to speak.

"Call me when you find anything", Lauren said. She was thankful so many of them took time out of their day and lives to help them. Some of them knew Bo and weren't exactly friends with the Succubus but knew of her power and influence.

William had gone home to shower and change. He didn't want his current scent mixing in with whatever he found at the Dal. After about 2 hours later, he called Lauren to let her know he was in place. The Dal was still busy but he found a booth that allowed him a view of everyone that came and went, including those that went down into Trick's lair.

 _ **Unknown location**_

"Well what is taking so long? Mrs. Thornwood asked. Robert had left hours ago and had not reported back. She was concerned that maybe he was dead too until he stood in her doorway again.

"The Succubus is not alone like I had planned for her to be" Robert said.

"So? Mrs. Thornwood.

"Ma'am she has company. The cop is there and her PI partner", Robert said.

"So what we have a Succubus, Valkyrie and a human stopping you? There couldn't be a better time. If Dr. Lewis is gone, they are all but unguarded", Mrs. Thornwood said. These tedious excuses were working her last nerve and it was never stable to begin with.

"My plan called for the Succubus to be alone with the baby", Robert said. That's where Stanley failed. He must have thought Dr. Lewis was alone. But when the Succubus slammed her car into him, he knew she wasn't inside and they needed her to be for his newest plan to work.

"She's a Succubus! The Valkyrie can't do much but cast doubt. Just don't look at her and knock the Succubus out", Mrs. Thornwood demanded. She really had to be the brains of her crew. Why the hell she hired them she didn't know but if they failed her again, she would fire or kill them. Maybe both.

"Right away ma'am", Robert said. He knew it had to be right away too before Lauren came home. If she did, his plan was doomed. There would be no escaping or outrunning her.

 _ **The Dal**_

William had been there for about three hours. He watched Trick fidget especially when he was on the phone. Once he saw him and an older lady walk down the stairs into his lair, he pointed to his empty glass and gestured for Tracy to come and pour him another. Once she had done so, he asked her to sit with him for a bit. He would spend the next twenty minutes asking questions that came to mind.

He knew Lauren had sent him because she would stick out like a sore thumb and he hadn't frequented the Dal much over the years but still had inside people letting him know what was going on. Once he was done talking to Tracy, he had what they needed to call the good Doctor.

"Lauren? Lea asked noticing her disappointed face after she hung up from talking to William.

"I have to go to the Dal Riata. There's a small package I have to pick up before I go home", Lauren said as she nodded in Lea's direction.

"What did you find out? Lea asked. This wasn't just about Chalotte anymore. Not from the looks and vibes Lauren was giving her.

"I just need to get to the Dal and quickly", Lauren said jumping into her car with Lea and a few others hopping in too. They weren't going to let Lauren and Bo be ambushed like this. Not when they had spent all day trying to find out who was coming for Charlotte.

Lauren drove as fast as her car could go. She was pretty sure she'd already broken the speed limit many times over.

When they finally arrived Lea and the others stood at the bar while Lauren went over to William's booth.

"What do you got? Lauren asked watching him pull his phone from his shirt pocket. She took it from him and watched the recording he made. It wasn't long but just enough to be of some use.

Lauren bowed her head. This was going to be really bad and she knew she needed to act quickly. She went over to Lea. She handed her the keys to her car and asked her to bring it around to the front of the Dal and wait for her.

She then asked Tracy to tell the patrons that the Dal would be closing early. As soon as they all left, Lauren downed a few shots and waited for Trick to finally emerge from his lair.

"Hello Trick", Lauren said turning to him.

 _ **Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin.**_

Tamsin sighed. Her calls and near threats hadn't gotten them anywhere.

The trio had made their way outside as the baby napped in the living room in a small bassinet Lauren had bought yesterday.

"All of our contacts have been coming up short too Bobo", Kenzi said. She knew it wasn't the time for nicknames but she was trying to keep Bo calm. Who was she kidding? She was trying to keep herself calm too.

"Lauren will come up with something. She has to since she's been gone most of the day", Bo said tiredly. She was worried but knew the Doctor was in good company and most importantly to her, protective company.

The Succubus was still puzzled who could want their baby so quickly? She wasn't even a year yet and somehow word spread that Lauren had given birth. She had asked Kenzi to put someone in the hospital to try and find out what they could. Kenzi didn't want to put someone new in because that would arouse suspicion. So she paid a fresh faced, already in place, nurse a ton of money to keep her eyes and ears open.

Bo had sent Lauren a text and all she replied was the she would be home soon. Bo took that to mean she found something out but was likely busy with the shifters gathering more information.

 ** _Unknown location_**

"Mrs. Thornwood, we should have the child within the hour", Robert said into his phone as he was heading to Bo and Lauren's.

"Remember if you fail me, you are dead Robert. I know you've been with us for a long time but I am tired of my crew failing me", Mrs. Thornwood said.

"Understood ma'am. I will be in touch", Robert said hanging up the phone. This was going to be the boldest thing he had ever done. He had not sent anyone ahead of him to survey the house. He was sure he wouldn't fail like Stanley did. The Succubus wouldn't kill him before he completed his task. Mrs. Thornwood was right. He shouldn't fear her, the Valkyrie or their human friend. He was hopeful that Lauren wasn't home yet. He had people that told him she had been at the Dal. That worked for him.

Mrs. Thornwood set her phone down on her desk. She wanted that baby in her possession. She would stop at nothing to get her either. She didn't even care which woman gave birth to the child, she would come in handy in the long run and that's why she wanted her.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin had gone back inside. The air was crisp and Bo wanted to make a fire so the house would stay warm for Charlotte. She never much minded the cold herself but her baby was another story. Once the house was nice and toasty they made their way into the kitchen to plan dinner. Bo felt bad consuming their time all day. She owed them a free dinner. But what they would eat was another question. They had pizza the previous night. Kenzi finally said she wanted Chinese so she called and ordered enough for them and for Lauren when she finally came home.

They had finally settled in the living room and started a movie. Bo wasn't in the mood for a horror flick so they picked a cop movie instead. Bo wasn't really watching the movie. She kept her hand on Charlotte's bassinet and her mind on her safety. This was one time she couldn't afford to be sloppy or spaced out.

Kenzi couldn't focus on the movie either. As successful as their PI service was, she couldn't believe she wasn't getting anywhere, even with the woman Trick asked her to hire but she quickly let her go. Girl was too lazy for Kenzi's taste and she knew the Succubus would have fired her the first day, had she been back to work. But Kenzi understood. Bo wanted to be a good mother. All the other shit could wait and Kenzi agreed.

Tamsin was focused on her phone. She had sent what Detectives they could spare out into fields they hadn't checked out yet. She knew the Captain would be on her ass about wasting manpower but knew he was a close friend of Lauren's so he would understand the importance of it all.

 ** _Unknown location_**

"I'm in position", Robert said into his phone.

"Fool why are you calling me? Just get her and bring her directly to me. Do not stop anywhere just bring her here", Mrs. Thornwood ordered.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

An hour had passed. Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin were sitting on the couch eating their food. Bo had placed some aside for Lauren but with Lauren's new appetite, she knew it would only be a snack.

Bo was really trying to relax. She refrained from drinking though. She didn't want Charlotte smelling that on her breath.

When Bo's phone rung all three jumped up. Bo noticed it wasn't Lauren's number and swallowed hard as she answered.

"Lauren needs you outside", Was all Lea needed to say before the Succubus jumped up and ran to the door with Kenzi and Tamsin following closely behind her.

The trio made it to the porch and Bo's eyes widened at the sight before them.

"Lauren? What are you doing? The Succubus asked with her eyes flashing between brown and blue.

Lauren took what breaths she could. She saw how frightened Bo seemed and it worried her a bit. She had no choice but to drop him.

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin watched in horror as Lauren dropped Trick from her Lioness' teeth. He wasn't going to be writing in his blood today. He looked ghostly pale but he was breathing. Tamsin went over and slightly kicked him to make sure he was still alive.

"He's alive Sergeant", Lauren bristled coldly. Chills ran down her spine even in her Lioness form. She slowly shifted to human form so Bo would be able to understand her better.

"Doc? Kenzi called out. Lauren had looked lost to the trio as they stood stiff. Lauren seemed to have every shifter standing behind her on guard.

"It's Ok. You guys can go, I got this now but thank you so much for all of your help. It will never be forgotten", Lauren said acknowledging those behind her.

"You got it Lauren. Call if you need us again", Lea said shifting to her human form and gesturing the rest to follow her as they all left.

Lauren nodded to them and then turned her attention back to the Blood King.

"Lauren why did you bring him here and not come inside? Bo asked.

"I have news and I didn't want him in our house", Lauren said bitterly. She looked at Bo almost teary eyed but knew she had to keep her composure because her news would assuredly make the Succubus surface. She took a few deep breaths and began.

"This man has led her to us, to our door, to our baby", Lauren said.

"What? What could Trick have done that we haven't seen? He was just here alone the other day", Bo said trying to understand why her grandfather lay in tiny morsels of gravel before her.

"You want to tell her Trick or should I? Lauren screamed angrily. He looked like he was sleeping but the Doctor knew he wasn't.

"Bo...", Trick started.

"Ohhhh here he comes with his usual bullshit lies", Lauren said rolling her eyes and throwing her arms in the air in disgust.

"Lauren? What is this? Bo asked again.

Lauren stared at Bo for a moment. No matter how she felt about Trick at the moment, Bo's ignorance of the situation was keeping her safe from her anger and her Succubus at bay. But what was Lauren waiting on? It took all she had not to shift again and eat him. She could still taste his belt loop in her mouth. She hadn't bitten him yet but he did leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Bo...just Listen to me..."Trick started again.

Lauren had enough and went over and kicked him so he would shut up. "I'll tell her", She said.

Lauren stood face to face with Bo to prepare for her Succubus.

"He's in cahoots with Mrs. Thornwood", Lauren said.

Bo went pale. "Mrs. Thornwood? Wait Dyson was married? She asked.

"No his mother. His mother wants our baby Bo", Lauren said still bracing for the Succubus.

"Lauren. Dyson doesn't have a mother. He would have told me", Bo said. This was weird. She and Dyson had shared a lot. Even when she went into Dyson's memories she never saw his mother. Only Trick and the rest of the Fae and humans she actually knew.

Lauren knew Bo would be in a bit of denial and confusion so she pulled her phone and showed her a copy of the video William had sent by text.

Bo took Lauren's phone and turned away. She turned the volume up as far as it would go. She noticed an older looking woman and Trick in his lair. She listened to what they were saying and heard him call her Thornwood. Eunice Thornwood to be exact.

It made sense to Bo. Trick had to know her if he knew Dyson for all of those years.

"Care to explain this? The Succubus said running over to Trick holding him by his shirt collar. She was never this mad at Trick before. Not even when he lied about Aife. Not even when he mocked her about being in love with a human. Not even when he told her he gave the Una Mens seed back to the Arebella.

When Trick went to open his mouth, the group heard a roar.

"Lauren please I got this", Bo said gently waving the Doctor away.

The Succubus heard another roar that was nothing like the first one. She turned her head fast enough to see Lauren had shifted and was charging into the house.

"There went the doors", Kenzi said running after the Doctor and Bo.

The gang including Lauren pulled up once they were in the living room. Lauren saw that it was safe to shift back and did so.

"Holy shitballs", Kenzi said.

A man was standing over Charlotte's bassinet unable to move. Charlotte's little hands were in the air and she was pulling the man's chi.

Lauren didn't hesitate to run over. She made a fist and knocked him out. "It's ok baby mama got him", She cooed to Charlotte as the little girl smiled up at her. Her eyes flashing back to their normal color.

"Ok... how did she do that? Tamsin laughed. This was great and she was glad she was there to see it.

"She...she...", Bo started as she fainted from shock.

"And now mama has to help your other mom", Lauren said walking over to Bo.

TBC

Bo and Lauren waste no time going after Mrs. Thornwood.

Trick tries to control what they learn.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lauren's POV**_

It had been a long night but apparently not long enough for me. Here I am walking around the house cleaning things that hadn't even been used or was dirty yet. But this is how I am. Sleeping wasn't stopping me from worrying why someone was trying to take our baby. But not just someone. Dyson's mother. What had I done to her? Was she bitter at Bo? Why does she want an innocent child that hadn't even been officially introduced amongst the Fae yet?

I had already gone through two pots of coffee. So I am more wired than usual. I snuck back into our room and nothing had changed. Bo was still cuddled up with Charlotte. It took me awhile to get her to calm down after I woke her up when she passed out. Charlotte seemed to be her sleeping pill once I placed her in her arms. They slept in the same manner, as if nothing else was going on in the world. I loved that kind of calm. But for every calm there always seemed to be a storm on the horizon somewhere.

This is our horizon. Our home. Our peace. Thank goodness our bedrooms are on the third floor, so Bo won't wake up as I wash new dishes that she never touched in all the time I was sick. The house itself was still pretty much brand new. Bo has a kid proof weapons room. I was insistent that she do that. Charlotte seemed to be aging at a rapid pace and I have no doubt she wouldn't be able to try and open the doors. I will have to watch Kenzi though. The girl does know how to pick locks after all. Bo also has a small gym with a small running track. This place is big but we agreed that if I was going to have a lab, Bo should be able to build all things a Succubus needs.

Who knew that we would be building a family so soon? As soon as this latest mess is over, I will work diligently trying to figure out how and when we conceived her. I will also run some tests on Charlotte. According to Lea, she is far more advanced than Lea had ever seen before. The woman is nearly a thousand years old. I am sure she knows her stuff and what she doesn't I will find out. I feel bad that Bo had to raise our baby even for a short time without me. But I can't think of a more protective parent than a Succubus has the powers to be.

Tamsin and Kenzi are sleeping in separate guest rooms. Far away from ours because Kenzi wanted to play Grand Theft Auto to calm her nerves after last night's activities. I am sure as soon as I start breakfast, they will both come running.

I finally stopped the cleaning to walk out onto the patio. It's a bit chilly but my Lioness won't allow me to freeze. It looks like it's going to be a good day. I use my senses to try and detect if anyone is near that shouldn't be. That's what's so fascinating about Charlotte, she can already detect danger and protect herself from people she's never seen before.

I don't want to wake Bo but damn it, it's time for us to get answers and we won't get them sleeping the day away.

I walked back into the house. I make quick work of breakfast and just like I thought Kenzi and Tamsin were down and in the kitchen in a matter of minutes. Time to wake the Succubus I laughed.

 ** _Bo's POV_**

I am not really sleeping like Lauren thinks that I am. But good gosh our baby feels so warm and soft against my skin. She even smells like Lauren, so how can I not be comfy? I laughed at the little roars she has for snores. Lauren will have to teach her to calm those things when she gets big enough to understand. She hasn't tried to bite me though. I let out a huge sigh at that. I guess she is used to me from all the times we spent together at the hospital. I had no idea how to change a baby, but the nurse's were gracious enough to teach me. One nurse even laughed saying I should be glad she's a girl so I wouldn't have to worry about being in the firing range of a baby boy. A boy. I know Lauren wants one. Hell as long as they are ours, I don't particularly care how many kids we have.

Charlotte is beautiful and ours. I am gonna have to get Kenzi to show Lauren the picture of the day she was born. It breaks my heart she wasn't awake to see that. The most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Lauren waking up is a very close second. I have the life I have always wanted. A family. A loving family.

A family some crazy ass lady wants to try and shatter. No way in hell woman. You will not get our daughter. Not now, not ever. I would see her dead first. I laughed thinking of the two times Charlotte has protected herself from the would be kidnappers. Tamsin took that loser to the police station last night and has an Ogre on guard so nobody can get to him. We didn't want that bastard stinking up our house and Tamsin assured us, he would be safe there and when we are ready to interrogate him, she would have an armored car escort him to us.

"So you weren't sleeping huh? Lauren laughed as I snuggled Charlotte closer to me.

"Ok you caught me", Bo said blushing with pride.

"Well if her highness is ready, I'd like to change the baby now" Lauren laughed. She was nervous as hell but this was what she lived for. Bo and Charlotte.

"Ha ha. I already changed her", Bo laughed.

"Well damn, I must get this stuff on camera. The big bad Succubus changing a diaper", Lauren laughed.

"I'm glad you mentioned that. We need to get Kenzi to show you Charlotte's pictures from when she was born. After they cleaned her up that is", Bo said remembering the scene. Lauren would have laughed then. The Succubus was a crying mess. One because Lauren was was missing it and two because Charlotte looked so much like her sleeping mother.

"You had her take pictures? Lauren asked with her eyes tearing up.

"Of course babe. I know you wouldn't have wanted to miss that and I didn't want you to miss it either", Bo smiled warmly and finally surrendered Charlotte to Lauren. She didn't even wake up yet, she just repositioned her body in Lauren's arms.

"That's so sweet Bo", Lauren cooed gently kissing Charlotte on her cheek.

Bo nearly cried at the sight. But she knew she couldn't become a complete mush right now. Not when there was still a threat out there. Who the hell knew Dyson had a mother? Trick. Bo shook her head. She was trying to have a nice family moment but if she didn't take care of these threats, her family wouldn't be able to have many more of these moments. She was proud that Charlotte already knew how to defend herself. The chi suck literally took the Succubus' breath away.

"So I guess I will shower and go down and enjoy whatever that delicious smell coming from the kitchen is", Bo laughed.

"You better hurry. Tamsin and Kenzi are already down there", Lauren smiled. She made more than enough but wanted to poke fun at Bo.

"Oh I know you Dr. Lewis. You always make more than enough", Bo smiled kissing Lauren and Charlotte on their cheeks as she made her way towards the shower.

Lauren took a seat on the bed and played with Charlotte for a bit. She knew this time wouldn't last long because they had a long few days ahead of them. It angered her that their baby was already in danger. But she knew she and the Succubus wouldn't allow anyone to get her or hurt her. She felt her Lioness on the brink of roaring but she didn't want to startle Charlotte. She took a deep breath and stood up to walk with her for a while. They had a big window that faced the mountains and she took Charlotte to look out the window.

"You're too young to know what's going on but I know Bo is proud of you just as I am. You already can sense danger and mama and I aren't going to allow anyone to take you", Lauren said softly pulling Charlotte closer to her.

 _ **Unknown location**_

"Where is Robert? Eunice asked.

"We haven't heard from him ma'am", Joe replied.

"What do you mean you haven't heard from him? Eunice replied.

"Mrs. Thornwood he went alone to pick up the baby and nobody has seen or heard from him since late last night", Joe explained.

"So that's your way of saying he failed me", Mrs. Thornwood snapped. She was furious. How could these idiots not have the baby by now?

"Ma'am maybe we need another plan", Joe sighed.

"We? This is my plan. Now go and get the baby and you better not fail me", Mrs. Thornwood snapped.

"With all due respect ma'am, nobody seems to be making it out alive", Joe explained. It was true. First Stanley and now Robert had gone MIA.

"I don't care how many have to die, we will keep going until I have that baby. I must have her at any cost", Mrs. Thornwood snapped.

"Maybe we need to wait until they leave the house with her", Joe suggested.

"I don't care where you get her, just go and get her! Mrs. Thornwood screamed.

Joe stared at her for a brief moment and left. This really was no long longer a kidnapping mission, it was becoming a suicide mission. Two men lost in a matter of days and nobody knew what ever became of Stanley's body, only that the Succubus had run him over.

Mrs. Thornwood was stewing in her chair. Why were they failing so easily? All she was ordering them to do was to go and get the baby. She would go herself if she was still able to get around. She was an old shifter herself and wasn't as strong as her men were. That's what baffled her the most they were all young, strong men. How could two women keep them from a baby? Yes the Valkyrie was there at times too but come on it's baby they were talking about. Just grab the little one and run. She longed for Dyson now. She knew he would not fail her. He was so strong and brave.

 ** _Dark Fae compound._**

"You better have news for me Vex", Evony screamed.

"I do have news for you and that's all I am here for. I am done with the Succubunny and her crew", Vex laughed.

"What's funny? Evony asked. She was tired of Vex and his lollygagging. She would kick him out of the Dark Fae if the Elders didn't love him so much.

"The bastards keep trying to get the little one and they keep failing", Vex reported. How dumb can they be to just walk into a Lioness and Succubus home and try and take their kid? Even Vex with all of his powers shuddered at the thought.

"Where are they? Evony asked. She still wanted to know who was trying to get Charlotte. She didn't need the Succubus and Lauren in her face about something that wasn't her doing.

"Nobody knows love. They seem to go in and don't come back out", Vex laughed. He thought about camping outside Bo and Lauren's just to watch the festivities. Whomever it was had balls made of stupid and brains made of shit.

"Can you get in and find out? Evony asked.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not going in there. It's not exactly man friendly and besides I told you. I am not going to do nothing else but report what's been whispered in me ear", Vex said.

"Then get your snitch to go in. I want to know what's going on in that house and I don't mean their sexual encounters", Evony said.

"Sorry love nobody is going in there. Unless you can find a woman willing to do the job", Vex laughed.

"I am not asking for excuses. Get somebody in there today! Evony screamed. Being the leader had it perks until she had to work with lazy jerks.

"I will ask around", Vex said.

"No you will get someone in there and they will report back to me or I will make you all regret it", Evony spat.

"Keep your knickers on", Vex said walking out of the door. Evony was a pain in his arse. He felt like disappearing for a bit and that didn't sound like a bad idea considering how unhinged the Succubus could become at any minute. Maybe he would find someone who wasn't all that smart to go in and see what all of the hoopla was about at Bo and Lauren's.

Evony took a deep breath sitting back in her chair. Idiots. She had idiots under her command. Actually she inherited all of them from the previous Morrigan. Once this latest mess was over she was going to openly recruit new minions.

 ** _The Dal_**

"What's the word? Trick asked.

"They didn't get her sir", Parker said.

"Bo? Trick asked.

"She's well. So is the doctor", Parker reported. He wasn't a spy but it was extra money outside of bartending for Trick.

Trick knew this was the only way he could keep up with his Granddaughter since she all but forbid him from going near their home. He could still smell Lauren's Lioness breath on his skin. Soap and water failed to wash her scent away. He shook his head and wondered what his next move would be. He thought for sure the shifters would kill him. None of them had reason to be loyal to him. They knew he was the Blood King but that meant nothing to them. They were an older group. Never had much use for Trick or to come into the Dal.

 _ **Old Una Mens lair.**_

"What you got for me my man? Steven asked.

"They didn't get her sir. They failed again", Greg reported.

"And Evony? Steven asked.

"She doesn't know anything. She's stewing over it herself", Greg replied.

"Very good. Keep on it and report back to me on anything new that happens. I'm going to wait here for the new windows to arrive. It's musty in this place", Steven laughed.

"Will do sir", Greg bowed walking out. This was a funny situation. The Morrigan didn't know what was going on with Bo and Lauren but she was doing her best to try and find out. He and Steven didn't know either but still wanted to keep a close eye on everything that goes on. There was too many attempts lately. They deduced it had to be big for someone to be that bold.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

"So...have you figured out how we made her yet? Bo whispered softly into Lauren's ear as she finished off a piece of toast.

"I have a clue but I'm not going to get into that yet until we find out who's after her", Lauren replied trying not to blush.

Bo took a hard deep breath. The attempts weren't lost on her but it still made her furious that after nearly a year of watching Lauren in a coma, they still couldn't find peace and quiet for a single day since she woke up. She was happy Lauren was awake and healthy but still longed for her to rest. She knew this was going to be a long day and she needed to keep her emotions in check so they could finally find out where Mrs. Thornwood was and why she was coming for Charlotte.

Lauren looked at Bo while she was lost in thought and knew they were thinking the same thing. They had to, needed to get all of this over with and soon. They deserved it and more importantly Charlotte deserved it.

"Are you guys done? Bo asked Tamsin and Kenzi.

"I am. Kenzi might be ready for a drink", Tamsin said grabbing her gear.

"Kenzi please. No liquor today. We are going to need you to baby-sit Charlotte", Bo said. She knew Kenzi's nerves were bad but she needed one of her best friends to stand guard over her child.

"Gotcha Bo", Kenzi said giving a thumbs up. Normally babysitting would require her to charge the parents but she was a Aunt now. This was family so she wouldn't be adding to their stress that likely would break the Richter scale.

"I will call Lea and get as many shifters here as she can find", Lauren said. She and Bo hadn't come up with a plan yet but she knew guarding the house would be most important.

"She's calling Lea, Tamsin", Kenzi teased.

"Oh shut up", Tamsin laughed.

"Ladies focus", Bo smiled warmly. She didn't know what they were talking about but they needed to focus on Charlotte right now and making sure she would be safe as they moved ahead with their plans.

"What's the plan Bo? Tamsin asked. Her Captain had been on her ass about taking so much personal time but this was personal.

"Lauren is calling some shifters which works great with my idea. Kenzi I need you to hang back here and watch Charlotte. We will ask the shifters to watch from outside. We need them on every corner of the house. Tamsin will take us to the douchebag that came last night. I'm glad Lauren didn't kill him because he will lead us to Mrs. Thornwood. Wherever the hell that bitch may be", Bo explained.

"That sounds like a great plan to me", Tamsin said. It really did sound good because she would gladly take them to that bastard and beat whatever he knows out of him but not before they secured the house.

"I would rather go but I understand" Kenzi said. She wanted to kick ass too but understood Charlotte needed someone there that she was close to and she assumed that meant both Lauren and Bo were going with Tamsin.

"Kenzi we are dealing with shifters. They are lunatics and dangerous. I would feel better knowing you were safe here, I know Lauren would too" Bo explained.

"I get it Bo. But she's my niece. I want to kick some ass" Kenzi said.

"If they come for her while we are gone by all means", Bo said. She felt bad about having to leave Kenzi behind. But she felt better knowing she and Charlotte would be guarded just as if she and Lauren stayed home.

"You bet your ass I will. Me and Geraldine will be on the job", Kenzi said lifting her beloved sword.

"Ok so we all know the plan right? Bo asked looking between Kenzi and Tamsin. When they both gave her a thumbs up she allowed herself to breathe again.

"Ok Lea said she can get a few shifters here. A lion, wolf, lioness and a tiger", Lauren said rejoining the group.

"No bear? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi...", Lauren and Bo chimed in.

"Ok. Ok...I was just trying to lighten the mood", Kenzi explained.

"So Lauren we are going to let some of the shifters stay here to guard the house. Kenzi will hang back and watch Charlotte as they guard the outside", Bo softly explained.

"That sounds good to me. But Lea is coming with us", Lauren said. She felt comfortable with Bo but adding another shifter to the their interrogation group wasn't a bad idea.

"I get it and that's cool with me", Bo said.

Kenzi winked in Tamsin's direction.

"So Tamsin will take us to him and we will make him tell us where Mrs. Thornwood is hiding out", Bo said.

"But Trick..", Kenzi started.

"Trick will slow us down with his bullshit", Bo snapped. This was no time for one of his longwinded stories about any and everything that wouldn't help them to begin with.

"Maybe we should use a second baby car seat. Whomever is around will think we are taking her with us", Lauren suggested.

"Dr. Lewis you are a genius! Besides I can use it to load some of my weapons", Bo said. That really was a good idea. She wanted to be heavily armed but not bogged down along the way to the precinct.

"Let's load up and spend a little time with Charlotte. That will give the other shifters time to get here", Lauren said.

"Everyone grab whatever you think I will need but not all of my weapons", Bo said. She wanted to leave some behind in case Kenzi needed them.

Lauren didn't want to take any weapons. She had all she needed in her Lioness. So she was the first to sit with Charlotte. She wasn't so much afraid for her life as she was about leaving their child behind. Bo had the power to raise the dead but Lauren didn't want to have to ask her to use those powers. Not for her or Charlotte. She never heard of Mrs. Thornwood. But Dyson was always a pretentious ass with her. So it's not shocking he had a mother nobody knew about. Well not her and Bo at least. Trick was another story. She knew she should have eaten him but didn't want that bastard clogging up her insides like his bullshit was already clogging up their minds. How could anyone expect Trick to be loyal to family? Look what he did to Aife and she was his only daughter. Lauren was glad Bo grew up not knowing him, he likely would have sent her to the Dark Fae too if she ever went against one of his laws or wishes. Knowing Bo as she did Lauren knew the Succubus would have done just that.

Bo was gathering her best weapons. She knew her Succubus could take down anyone but when it came to shifters, she had to be cautious. She was a mother now. It wasn't just about kicking ass now and taking names later. She had to be smarter and plan her attacks accordingly. She just wanted to get to the guy and pound whatever information they could get out of him. She thought of Trick. It made her sick that his blood flowed through her veins. Family meant nothing to the pompous Blood King. Only his laws and ways of thinking do. She didn't get to know Aife like she wanted to but what she did know, she wanted Charlotte to know too. Don't let anyone dictate your life. Be loyal to family and stand up for who and what you believe in. She worried about Lauren. She already knew she was going to have to pry the Doctor out of the house. Lauren hadn't had as long to bond with Charlotte like Bo did when she was in her coma. That was another thing they needed to get answers to. What the hell was in the seed and why was it important to what happened to Lauren? She would get those answers too if it was the last thing she did. Then there was Mrs. Thornwood. Who the hell was she and why was the Succubus just now finding out about her? Dyson was always a liar. She knew that so it wasn't shocking he never mentioned having a mother.

"Bo? Lauren called softly.

"Yes babe? Bo smiled coming out of her thoughts.

"Are you ready for Charlotte? Lauren asked holding her.

"Of course! Come to mama sweetie", Bo cooed taking Charlotte from Lauren.

Lauren walked away to give them time to bond. She knew it was going to be hard for Bo leaving her behind. But they had no choice. They needed answers and they didn't exactly know why Mrs. Thornwood was after her. Trick should have to clean up this mess but what good would such a powerful man that hides behind his bartending gig to cover up being the Blood King be? No they needed to handle this. As parents and as a family. To show these bastards they were to be reckoned with.

Bo walked with Charlotte towards the windows. "I promise sweetie. We will get whomever is after you. We won't let them touch or so much as breath on you. Aunt Kenzi will stay with you and keep you company until we return. I also promise that I will bring your mama back to you", She cooed into Charlotte's ear

"Mama", Charlotte cooed back.

Bo's eyes teared up. She knew she meant her and not Lauren this time. "That's right baby your mama's love you and we will both come back to you. We love you no matter what happens from here on out". Bo wiped her eyes with her free hand and walked back towards the trio. The shifters were already stationed outside.

"Bo? Are you ok? Lauren asked seeing the mess the Succubus was in.

"She called me mama", Bo whispered softly.

Lauren took them both in her arms and held on for dear life. This was their family and nobody was going to destroy it. Especially some centuries old woman.

"It's time to go sweetie so we can come home to her", Lauren said. Lea had already positioned the shifters. All of them were to stay outside and not leave their posts unless they saw someone entering the house.

They both took turns kissing Charlotte one last time and Bo handed her to Kenzi with the bigggest take care of her look she could muster at the moment.

"Let's go ladies. The truck is ready", Tamsin said.

Bo, Lauren, Lea and Tamsin all packed into the truck. Tamsin put the car seat in just as if they were taking the baby with them. Bo and Lauren sat in the back holding hands while Tamsin used her sirens as they sped away towards the precinct.

 _ **Unknown location**_

Mrs. Thornwood was growing quite antsy. She hadn't heard from anyone in hours but they all knew they had better not contact her until they had positive results. She was tired of waiting. It was a simple snatch and grab. She couldn't figure out why they were failing as none of the others made it back to tell her.

 _ **Dark Fae compound**_

"Well Vex? Evony snapped it had been hours since she saw the Mesmer last. He knew not to test her any further.

"The stupid shit is on his way over there as we speak", Vex said.

"Why is he stupid? Evony asked. Nothing she commanded anyone to do was stupid and to insinuate that he was, was an insult to her too.

"The bastard may not make it out alive, as I warned him", Vex laughed. She could send in as many fools as she wanted because he would never be one of them. One he was too obvoius of a choice. Two he liked breathing.

"I don't care what condition he comes out in, but he better have better results than you have been bringing me", Evony snapped.

 _ **Old Una Mens lair**_

"They've left the house with her sir", Greg said.

"Good. Good. Keep on them. I want to know everything", Steven said.

 _ **Kenzi and Charlotte**_

"I got you mama", Kenzi cooed into Charlotte's ear. This was such a big deal she wanted a drink but promised Bo and Lauren that she wouldn't drink. She wanted to play a game but dared not put the baby down. Those freaks snuck in somehow and got to her, even with Tamsin there. She could hear the shifters moving about outside. She had to admit for animals they were gorgeous to look at.

 _ **Bo, Lauren, Tamsin and Lea**_

The gang had already scooped up Robert and taken him to an abandoned warehouse. Bo was the first out of the truck and had him by his neck slamming him into a chair.

"You better start talking dude, if you want to live", Tamsin warned him. Her Detectives told her he was quiet all night and hadn't said a word to them. He took his sandwich and water and went back to a corner of his cell.

"You bitches won't ge anything out of me. If I talk I'm dead", Robert spat in Tamsin's direction.

"Lea", Lauren said coldly.

Robert watched as the woman shifted before his eyes. Immediately wetting himself he hung his head. That nasty ass sandwich really was going to be his last meal. If he talked he was dead, if he didn't he was dead.

"If you don't talk, I will kill you right now! Bo said planting his head into the desk.

"Look I get it. You don't want to betray your boss but if you don't tell us what we want to know, she will be the least of your problems", Lauren said flashing her eyes.

Robert saw what she was and he wet himself again. See this was not a good thing. Nothing he could tell them would save him or them. Mrs. Thornwood was powerful and evil. She all but had the Blood King in her pocket.

"She just wants the girl", Robert started.

"For what? The Succubus screamed.

"I...I don't know. Our instructions were only to get the baby", Robert said.

"You know more than that", Tamsin laughed.

"I swear that's all I know. She said we weren't to know the rest in case we were ever captured", Robert explained.

"And how'd that work for ya? Tamsin laughed. This guy was dead and he knew it. Bo and Lauren wouldn't give two fucks about ending his life today.

"Where is she? Lauren asked. The Doctor was struggling to maintain her composure. She knew if she lost it, Bo would assuredly.

"I can't tell you that either", Robert said with his head still bowed. He could feel Lea's hot breath on his skin and it was making the hairs on his neck stand up. Her small roars were causing him to shake in his bones.

"Well then what can you tell us? Tamsin asked.

"Fuck me. I have ways to get him to talk. Lauren may I? Bo asked gently for the chair Lauren was sitting in across from Robert.

As soon as the Succubus took her seat. She snapped again as her phone began to ring. Looking at the name on the screen , she had no noice but to answer.

"Kenzi please not now", Bo said taking one of Robert's hands in her own.

"Bo. One of you need to get here and get here now", Kenzi said as calmly as she could but the girl was about to wig out.

"What? What is it Kenzi? Bo asked starting to worry herself.

"Bo I am so serious. One of you needs to get home now. Preferably Lauren. Yeah. Yeah. Get Lauren here", Kenzi said watching the sight in front of her.

"Do they have her? Bo asked tearing up. _How the hell did this happen?_

"No. Not yet. Just get here Bo. Like in 2 minutes", Kenzi said stiff in her shoes.

"Ok. We'll be there! Bo said hanging up.

"Lea and Tamsin, hang back with him and see what you can get out of him. Lauren and I have to go and we are taking the truck Tamsin. Oh and I will be using the sirens", Bo said.

"Bo? Did they get her? Lauren asked trying not to cry herself because the Succubus' face was soaked with tears.

"No. They don't have her yet but Kenzi was adamant that we need to get home. Well you especially", Bo said.

"Go ladies, Lea and I got this. Oh and here take my Sergeant's hat and wear it, whichever one of you is driving", Tamsin said.

"Get everything you can out of him, even if it means his life", Bo snapped towards Robert.

"Bo let's go! Lauren screamed as Bo took off after her.

 _ **Kenzi and Charlotte**_

"Oh shit. Oh shit", Kenzi kept repeating.

Kenzi closed her eyes and tried not to move. Not an inch remembering the last ten minutes. She and Charlotte were walking around the house after Kenzi had changed and fed her. She stopped walking when she heard the shifters roaring. Charlotte jumped from her arms and ran towards the nearest door knocking it down.

"She shifted. She shifted as soon as she jumped from my arms", Kenzi started mumbling to herself but the most awesome moment of it was right in front of her. Which is why she wasn't about to move.

Charlotte had the latest asshole's neck in her teeth and the other shifters were bowing at the scene like that moment in the Lion King when they all bowed to Simba.

Kenzi heard Charlotte starting to roar again.

"Oh shit...oh shit", Kenzi said noticing small scratches on her arms.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kenzi**_

"Bo. Lauren. One of you hurry up because Aunt Kenzi is about to...ooops I forgot. Not around the baby. Wait. What baby? Kenzi said stuck in the same spot she was when she called Bo. The shifters hadn't moved and Charlotte was still holding Joe's neck by her teeth.

"Shit. Shit. Double stuffed shit", Kenzi said internally.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo was driving as fast as she could even with the sirens blaring. But they weren't getting home fast enough. Lauren was nearly a mess sitting next to her. The Succubus was using all of her energy not to panic just yet. She was starting to hear her shifters muffled roars.

"Lauren babe, I am going as fast as I can. They won't get her, I promise", Bo said gently taking Lauren's hand.

"But why Bo? Why do they want our baby? We haven't even had her a year yet", Lauren snapped. It was taking all she had not to shift and abandon Bo with Tamsin's car.

"I don't know why they want her but we are all going to damn well find out. Trick knows something and his time is coming too", Bo snapped. She didn't mean to vent at Lauren but they were both used to Trick's hand being in almost every one of their problems.

"I don't know which one of us Mrs. Thornwood is mad at but she won't live long enough to get Charlotte. She won't ever see her either", Lauren said. Lauren was starting to feel her shifter's impatience and maternal instincts coming to the surface.

They would have been home sooner but a Police cruiser stopped them wondering where the emergency was. Lauren, let her golden locks fly and put on Tamsin's hat and pretended she was Tamsin. Once she reminded the officer she was a Sergeant he left. Bo let out a chuckle and they switched seats again. Lauren was too much of a nervous wreck to drive.

"We're almost there babe", Bo said accelerating once she reached their street.

Pulling up Bo took a deep breath at what she saw. The shifters had turned towards the car in a defensive stance. Bo watched as Lauren shifted once she was out of the car. Charlotte still had Joe in her teeth. The Succubus could see blood running down his neck.

Jumping in front of Lauren, Bo called out to her. "Charlotte baby. Your mama's are home", She spoke softly. When her calls were not heard she tried again.

"Charlotte we're here baby. It's ok your safe", Bo said slowly stepping towards her. She was hoping she wasn't being disobedient already.

Charlotte looked up finally recognizing Bo and Lauren. Shifting she ran to Bo jumping into her ams, once again in baby form.

"Holy cheeseballs that was intense", Kenzi said wiping her brow.

Bo watched Lauren and the other shifters. They all seemed to be communicating internally. Just like something out of a cartoon, they all shifted at once back to their human forms.

"What happened Kenz? Bo asked walking over to her friend who looked as white as Bo had ever seen her.

"I fed and changed her. We were walking about in the house and then we heard the shifters roaring and growling. I started to feel Charlotte squirming and twisting in my arms. After she jumped down and shifted she ran out here and caught McDouche nozzle by his throat", Kenzi said. The whole thing had left her winded and shocked.

"She's too young to be shifting already. I will have to talk to Lauren and Lea about that. I just wish we were here to see it", Bo said cooing into Charlotte's ear.

"The cameras Bo", Lauren said finally walking over to trio.

"Cameras? Bo asked. She wasn't aware of any cameras besides the one Tamsin installed outside for them.

"We have cameras inside the house. I had them installed just after we moved in", Lauren explained. She had forgotten to tell Bo about them and should have thought of it when she turned them on before they left that morning.

"Well at least we'll get to see her first shift. Although I'm still stunned how she did that so early but that can wait. We have more pressing business to attend to", Bo said walking over to Joe after handing Charlotte to Kenzi to take inside so she could clean her up a bit.

"Is it bad? Bo asked Lauren who was observing Joe's injuries.

"He should be able to talk although I'm not quite sure we will understand him until he does talk", Lauren said letting Joe fall to the ground.

"Ohh so he needs to heal? Got it", Bo said angrily bending over and blowing chi into Joe's mouth. Once she saw him open his eyes wider she stopped and dropped him.

"Ready to talk now? Lauren roared in his ear.

Joe shuddered at the sound and knew he was trapped as the others surrounded him. He thought he had been so much smarter than Stanley was. But he had failed too and wasn't any reason for him to return to Mrs. Thornwood because he would be dead too. He gathered himself and started to speak. "What...how did she do that?

"That's none of your concern. You should be concerned about telling us where Mrs. Thornwood is", Bo snapped while kicking him.

"If you tell us before Robert does, we might spare your life", Lauren said.

"Robert? You have Robert? Joe asked. He hadn't heard anything from his inner circle about Robert.

"Well _we_ don't have him but the Police officers do", Bo said circling him.

"Tell us! Lauren snapped. She was tired of waiting. Tired of waiting for answers to where Mrs .Thornwood was and what she wants with Charlotte.

Joe gave up. He didn't believe they would allow him to leave once he told them where their hideout was but he had to try. "She's at Master Thornwood's gym", He finally confessed.

Lauren roared startling the Succubus. "They have been there all of this time?

"Ladies and gentlemen stay here and guard our house", Bo said towards the other shifters.. She was done waiting too.

Lauren pulled out her phone to call Tamsin and Lea to let them know where they were going next.

"What...what are you going to do with me? Joe asked suddenly taking every breath that he could muster.

"Ohh you're coming with us for the time being. If you lied, you're dead, if you didn't you're dead", Bo said picking him up and throwing him in the back of the car.

 ** _Dyson's old gym_**

Mrs. Thornwood was furious. She knew Joe was her last good shot at getting Charlotte. She hadn't heard from him and had to send her most idiotic minions to look for him. No Stanley. No Robert. No Joe. She didn't care if they were dead. She only needed them long enough to snatch Charlotte and she would do the rest. That baby was most important to her. If Joe failed too, she would need to go and get the baby herself which would prove improbable given her body's current condition. A fight she had centuries ago had left her bones brittle and she never healed properly.

 _ **Dark Fae compound.**_

"Why do you keep pestering me? I've got better things to do", Vex said storming into the Morrigan's office.

"What's the latest on the Succuslut's baby? Evony asked.

"They tried and failed again. Bye", Vex said making his way back out.

"Vex! You better find out who they are boy! Evony ordered.

"Caleb couldn't even get to her. The bloke is home throwing back a few bottles of his best liquor", Vex said.

"One of you best find out who wants that little monster. Maybe their cause will become my cause", Evony said coldly.

"Alright. Alright. I'll send Caleb over to try and find out. But I'm not making any promises that he'll succeed", Vex said.

"He better or you will be going yourself", Evony said waving him out of the room.

This was becoming annoying. She wanted no part of Bo and Lauren's baby but was interested in why someone wanted her. She just had to know well because she was Evony and most importantly, the Morrigan. It would look bad if someone kidnapped the newborn and Evony didn't get in on the action.

 ** _Old Una Mens lair._**

"What's new? Steven asked.

"They tried again sir. They are not getting the baby and the Morrigan is interested and becoming impatient about it", Greg reported.

"Evony's pissed off? That works well for us. Keep on it", Steven said. An upset Morrigan was a good thing because it made her easy and prone to attack.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Have you heard anything? Trick asked.

"No sir your granddaughter is still safe", Parker said.

"That's good news", Trick said wiping down the bar. It wasn't really dirty as business was slow but it kept his mind off of other things.

"With all due respect sir. Why don't you go and check on them yourself? I can handle things here if that's what you're worried about", Parker suggested.

"That's none of your business. You will do as I ask when I ask or find somewhere else to work", Trick snapped. It was embarrassing after all that he had done and tried to do for Bo and wasn't allowed to drop by even though she and Lauren could come and go as the pleased to the Dal.

"Very well sir", Parker responded preparing to stock the shelves with the latest shipment. He had never seen Trick so rattled and this mean before. He always had a soft tone to his voice where Parker was concerned.

"That's a great idea Parker, you can run the Dal. The Blood King here is required elsewhere", The Succubus growled pulling Trick from behind the bar.

"Bo! What are you doing? Trick screamed.

"You'll see once we get there", Bo bristled dragging Trick out by his shirt collar.

Bo and Lauren had a plan mapped out in their heads. It was time. It was time to find out what the hell was going on. Time to find out what Trick had to do with any of this. Time to find out what that old crone wants with Charlotte. Lauren had stayed in the car watching Joe while Bo went in to get Trick. They didn't trust him not to scurry away once Mrs. Thornwood confessed her plans for their baby. No he would be right there front and center where the pair could keep an eye on him.

"Kenzi are you sure you're ok with her? Lauren asked into her phone as she waited for Bo and Trick to emerge.

"I got her Doc. The wolf is in human form with me in the house and the others are literally circling the joint outside", Kenzi explained.

"Good. Now don't forget to swab your wounds like I showed you and I have to go", Lauren said hanging up the phone when she saw them walking towards the car.

"As soon as I'm done changing her diaper, I'm on it Lauren", Kenzi said softly as she hung up the phone.

Lauren eyed Trick as he climbed into the back next to Joe.

Trick was a little startled. Partly because he was out of his element and had never witnessed the Succubus this angry. Not even when she learned that he knew Saskia was really Aife and her mother. Not even when she was looking for Lauren last year. He did see glimpses of it but this Bo was full blown angry and she wasn't even in Succubus form right now. He swallowed hard introducing himself only as Trick to Joe. He could feel the ladies taking turns glaring back at him as they sped away from the Dal.

Bo let out a hard breath. No matter what answers there were about to get, the fact that someone thought they could just walk to their house and try to take their baby was not going to go unpunished. This was her family and she would protect them. A hell of lot better than Trick protected Aife all of those years ago. She remembered sitting there with Rainer when Trick said he handed Aife over to the Dark to supposedly appease the Light. She laughed thinking what Evony would do to Trick if Bo did the same thing. She knew they had a small bond even if they were on different sides. Both dirty as the day was long.

She knew Aife was trying to avenge Isabeau's death. That's what real family does. They fight for and protect their own. But Trick had crossed the wrong lines too many times over the short time the Succubus knew him. She knew he was always resentful towards Lauren. Is that why he was doing this now? Why couldn't he come out and say directly and once and for all why he was meeting with Dyson's mother? Or that his mother was still alive? What the hell was he hiding now? Bo wouldn't hesitate to cut ties if it came down to her family. Lauren, Charlotte and Kenzi were it for her. Them and the shifters who vowed to protect Charlotte like she was one of their own, which she literally was.

Lauren didn't need to turn or see Bo to know how unsettled the Succubus was. This was it. They were finally on their way to the horrible woman Lauren had imagined her to be. How dare someone think their baby was their property or that they could use her for whatever hellish reasons the woman must have in store for Charlotte. She was a Doctor. She was logical but when it came to Bo or Charlotte she could get irrational at the drop of a dime. Her Lioness was already raring to go or should she say roaring to go. She immediately missed Charlotte as soon as they pulled off. But after what they had seen she knew the baby was like Bo, and herself. A big girl weapon. She wanted to bond with Charlotte. The baby was growing up before their very eyes and her overworking mind wanted to know the answers as to why their baby shifted already. She cringed at thinking how painful her first shift had been. So she couldn't imagine how painful Charlotte's must have been. Kenzi looked like she had seen thousands of ghosts when they arrived home.

She would have told them if the baby screamed or felt any pain. She was glad she installed cameras so they would see it. She was mindful they needed cameras in such a giant house with a new baby. But she didn't install them in her and Bo's bedroom. No. The Doctor knew nobody needed to see their activities. She did install one in Charlotte's room though. A baby monitor wasn't enough for Lauern. She knew Bo laughed at the thought of Lauren and her paranoia that she heard noises when there were no noises to be heard.

Just find out what they want with Charlotte, fix it and go home to her. They hadn't even had a real family dinner yet. Lauren would set up a thank you dinner for Kenzi, Tamsin, Lea and the other shifters, but their family dinner wouuld be just for the three of them.

Lauren calmed a bit when Bo's gentle warm hand took hers. They were nearing Dyson's old gym and she didn't see any cars surrounding the place.

Bo pulled to a stop and turned towards Lauren.

"What's the plan? Lauren asked.

"We'll send Trick in, he knows her, right Trick? Bo asked angrily raising her eyebrow.

"Bo..", Trick started.

"Do. Not. Bo. Me", Bo snapped.

"Bo's right. Trick can go in first. In fact, push him in, if we hear shots, we'll know it's not her in there", Lauren suggested.

"Works for me. You! Out with him", Bo snapped pointing to Joe.

When Trick looked as if he wasn't going to go in he moved pretty quickly when he heard Lauren's roar. Joe jumped out faster than Trick did.

Joe knew he was taking his last few steps. The Succubus would kill him if Mrs. Thornwood didn't. For as long as he knew her, she was partly fair unles she felt betrayed or someone failed at executing one of her orders. That's what he knew was going to happen to him. He was going to be executed in some sick form. He had a good life. He was nearly 900 years old and had known the Thornwoods all of his life.

"Get going! Bo snapped noticing the two walking purposely slow.

The four walked quickly as Bo and Lauren hung back in case it was a trap. Neither seemed to mind that Trick could be in the firing range as he pushed Joe inside the gym first. The place was dark and had been cleaned out. All but a few chairs and a large desk. They walked further in and were stunned when a light suddenly turned on.

"Fitzpatrick. It's been awhile", Mrs. Thornwood said standing in the shadows as the lone light covered her four guests.

"Eunice please come out here", Trick said. He wasn't in the mood for blood shed but knew at any moment Lauren would shift and well she could hand Mrs. Thornwood her ass.

"You heard him! Bo screamed. Her eyes quickly flashing from brown to blue.

Lauren watched Bo. She was ready to tear into the woman too but wanted to know why they wanted Charlotte so desperately.

"Calm yourself little one", Mrs. Thornwood mocked in a dry voice.

"Just come out here lady and I will show you a little one. My foot up your old ass", Bo countered.

They all stood and waited a few minutes. When it didn't look like Mrs. Thornwood was coming out of the shadows Bo and Lauren pulled flashlights from their pockets.

What they saw made Bo laugh and Lauren cringe. The woman was old but not disabled. She was tall with long gray hair and wrinkled skin. She looked as if she hadn't bathed in days. Her clothes looked like she bought them last century.

"I'm not buying this homeless looking shit", Bo spat.

"Isabeau..", Trick started.

"I'll handle the little one McCorrigan", Eunice said raising her voice.

"Lady you better answer my questions", Bo snapped nearly stalking the woman now.

"And what questions would those be? Eunice asked waving Bo backwards.

"You need to tell me why you want my daughter", Bo said walking forward.

"I don't want your daughter. The little monster will serve her purpose and I will be done with her", Eunice said coldly.

Lauren was roaring and Bo gently waved her off. "No Lauren. Not yet. Before we kill this bitch. We need to know who else was in on it. Other than the fools she sent", Bo said.

"Watch your language with me Dennis. Your gf is not the only shifter in the building", Eunice spat.

"As old as you are, you think Lauren is afraid of you? Bo laughed.

"I didn't say I was the only other shifter", Eunice said.

"Yeah? You're the only one we see here", Bo countered. Her Succubus was really trying to take control but Bo knew cooler heads were needed at the moment.

"Jacob! Eunice called back behind her. Bo and Lauren braced for anything. Trick was still near the door.

Out of the bedroom slowly walked a wolf.

"Well damn another bitch", Bo laughed.

"I've had just about enough of your insults", Eunice snapped.

"I'm just getting started and I will continue to do so until you answer my question", Bo said with her eyes flashing blue.

"We fear no Succubus. You are just a small fish in a big pond", Eunice said mockingly.

"Oh I am more than a Succubus. Want to find out? Bo laughed.

"Bo...", Lauren snapped.

Jacob started to stalk Bo and Lauren immediately shifted.

"You're a a Lioness? I thought you were Tiger? Eunice laughed mockingly.

"I am the queen that rules over bitches like you", Lauren roared. She kept a close eye on Jacob. It was so dangerous for Bo to be here right now but knew she would have to die herself trying to drag the Succubus out of there.

"Fitzpatrick, if you want your granddaughter to live to see another day. Get your cowardly ass over here", Eunice said.

Bo and Lauren both turned to Trick. He was slowly walking with his head down. That was all the confirmation that they needed to know he was in on this somehow but still wanted to know what Eunice wanted Charlotte for.

"Bo I can explain", Trick started before he heard Lauren running and roaring at him. She had the Blood King pinned on his back in a matter of seconds.

" _Bo I can explain. It wasn't my secret to tell",_ Bo said mocking Trick. She had heard that shit so much they should wear tshirts with it displayed in big bold letters.

"Start talking and tell us all of it", Lauren roared drooling onto Tricks face.

Trick wiped his face and rolled his eyes. How did such a powerful man come to this?

"Eunice and I go way back. Centuries. She's an old family friend if you will", Trick said.

"And? Bo asked. She knew Trick had tons of information stored in his brain but only fed people crumbs when it served his purpose.

"We had a long standing arrangement that I was close to fulfilling", Trick said.

"And? Bo snapped walking over to Lauren and Trick with Lauren still hovering over Trick.

"Bo...you have to understand. The Blood Kings word is bond", Trick started but was cutoff when the Succubus began to laugh.

"You word is not even good on the paper you spill your blood on", Bo countered.

"What was this agreement? Lauren asked moving her face so close to Trick's he could feel her hot breath.

"Dyson was her son and she entrusted his destiny to me. That's why he was my right hand man for so many years", Trick said.

Bo thought back to when she was in Dyson's memories. How Trick seemed to pop up out of nowhere to help Dyson. She specifically remembered, _"You're powerful Dyson capable of more",_ coming out of Trick's mouth.

"So what is this destiny? Bo snapped putting a blade to his neck.

"My bloodline means my descendants would be heir to the Fae throne. Once a King and Queen were crowned. My legacy would be secured", Trick said as Lauren roared over him. He knew she would immediately figure out what he was saying if Bo didn't immediately get it.

"So...Bo said walking around to the other side of Trick. "Who was Dyson supposed to marry?

"He was supposed to marry Isabeau. But Trick married her instead", Eunice chimed in.

"That's just disgusting but go on.. _Blood King"_ , Bo said.

"It was an accident. I didn't know who Isabeau was at the time. Dyson was away on business when we married, by the time he came back and told me who she was it was too late as we had consummated our marriage", Trick explained.

"Again disgusting but go on", Bo snapped pushing the tip of the blade closer to his neck.

"I still owed Eunice so I had to wait until our marriage had progressed a few months. Your grandmother was royalty and they had to make sure I was her first husband so I could take the title of King", Trick said.

Lauren was hovering over Trick and was sick to her stomach. She had all but one answer. She was trying to be patient to wait for Bo to get all of her answers and she wanted them to come from Trick himself. The little bastard looked delectable to the shifter. But he was such a vial man, her hunger for him quickly receded.

"So you're a Blood Mage but you weren't the Blood King until you married Isabeau. I got it but I know there's more so go on", Bo snapped gritting her teeth together.

Lauren's patience was gone. She had to tell Bo so they could proceed with what to do with all of these bastards and bitches.

"Bo. He was waiting for an Heir. Aife..", Lauren started.

"Mom?! No! Bo spat nearly gagging.

"It makes sense think about it. All of those years he was trying to put you and Dyson together because the human Doctor wasn't good enough. But the only question remaining is about Aife", Lauren said.

"Yeah what about mom? Bo asked Trick.

"Aife didn't want Dyson. She wasn't up for an arranged marriage. She didn't want a marriage at all", Trick sighed.

"So Aife didn't want Dyson? Lauren laughed.

"No she didn't even like Dyson. I told her she had to go through with it but she wouldn't because Isabeau had just been murdered and to keep up with my agreement, I gave your mother over to the Dark, to Eunice", Trick said.

"Ok I get it now but I will give you once last chance to tell me what I understand", Bo snapped looking between Trick and Eunice.

"I still owe her Bo. That's why she wants Charlotte", Trick said.

"You want Charlotte to marry one of your bastards? Bo asked.

"At first I wanted my daughter to marry you, but my son was so high on you that I was willing to bypass her", Eunice said.

"Daughter? And what's the little bitches name? Bo laughed. Dyson had family coming out of the woodwork.

"Arebella", Eunice snapped. The Succubus should have respected the circle of Fae life. She shouldn't be shacking up with the filthy human Doctor.

"Arebella as in...", Bo started with her eyes widening.

"The Una Mens, the Keeper", Eunice smiled proudly. Arebella had accepted the role as Keeper as compensation for standing down from the throne.

"She's a woman, she wouldn't be King", Bo laughed.

The Fae doesn't discriminate when it comes to the throne. She would have still held the title of King had she married you", Eunice explained.

"Lady I wouldn't have touched that bitch with Dyson's tongue", Bo mocked trying to kill two birds with one stone.

The seed Bo thought. "So why did Arebellla kidnap Lauren and give her the seed? She asked.

"Because she gave up her chance with you in favor of Dyson", Eunice said. Her son would have made a great King.

"Answer my question bitch. Why did she kidnap Lauren? Bo snapped now walking towards the older shifter.

"Because once Dyson keeping track of Lauren after she left Taft's he had you all to himself and he was closer to the throne. When she turned up, she had to kidnap her to keep Dyson in the line for the throne", Eunice explained.

"So she kidnapped Lauren to keep her away from me? Bo screamed.

"No she kidnapped her, to kill her", Eunice said.

The room was one loud, eardrum busting roar as Lauren raced towards Eunice. All that could be seen was the young shifter launching into the air and the older shifter falling backwards.

TBC

Bo and Lauren finally learn why Eunice wants Charlotte.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kenzi and Charlotte.**_

Kenzi had finally gotten Charlotte sleepy enough to take a nap. She placed the baby monitor near her crib and gently closed the door heading to the main living room of the house. She was happy to be looking after her but she was no ordinary baby as she had learned after hours had passed.

She grabbed a bottle of water as Lauren and Bo have prohibited anyone from drinking around Charlotte until she was at least 2. Kenzi laughed. Charlotte was well on her way to five years old at this rate. She was a gorgeous baby and Kenzi couldn't wait for her to start walking so they could go shopping and she could hook her niece up with some serious threads. Not that Bo and Lauren wouldn't do the same but Aunts and Mothers tend to think differently when it comes to clothes. She knew Bo would prefer mostly black but Lauren would prefer brighter clothing.

The shifters were still circling the house and the wolf was standing guard at the front door. Nothing would be getting in there today. Kenzi felt bad that Charlotte escaped her grip when she shifted. But she was so strong once she started flinching in Kenzi's arms. She had Lauren take a look at her scratches and they only required bandages. Kenzi long knew when it came to the Fae those kinds of scratches were to be expected. Charlotte all but tattooed her arm with Lioness claws. They were cute even if they were a bit painful.

"Don't shift. Please don't shift", Kenzi whispered staring at the baby monitor.

 _ **Dark Fae compound**_

"Before you try and yank me balls again. I do have news", Vex said. These daily meetings with Evony should and could require texts but the Morrigan insisted on being notified in person.

"What is it darling? Evony asked.

"There is something big going down at the old wolf's boxing gym. Caleb said from what he can hear, it's a nasty bugger", Vex said.

"What is he waiting on? Go in and find out for sure! Evony snapped.

"Lauren has shifted love and she hasn't shifted back yet. There is no way he's walking into that mess", Vex laughed.

"Cowards. I have cowards on my team", Evony said rubbing her forehead.

"We are not going to stick our necks out only to have it bitten off by the good doctor", Vex said. He didn't mind a good fight but Lauren nearly took all of him last time.

"Where is the little monster they call a baby? Evony asked.

"She's home and heavily guarded", Vex said.

"By who? Evony asked. This would be a good time for her to go and see Charlotte for the first time.

"Just about every kind of shifter you can imagine", Vex said.

"You are close to the human right? Go and see her and then you can tell me what's so special about this baby that someone wants her for", Evony said.

"I will not. No man is getting inside that joint and I am sure Kenzi was not to allow anyone in. Besides one of the shifters hates me", Vex said.

"You're a Mesmer. Man up and go over there", Evony said.

"Sorry love. No can do", Vex said.

"Fine then have the car pulled around and I will go and see for myself. Show you bastards how real Fae act", Evony said.

 _ **Old Una Mens lair.**_

"There is a lot going on at Dyson's old boxing gym", Greg said walking over to Steven at his desk.

"What is it? Steven asked lifting his head from some paperwork he had been reading.

"The Doctor shifted and all that can be heard is screaming and roaring. It doesn't sound pretty", Greg replied.

"Who's all there? Is Evony there? Steven asked.

"No sir. Only the Succubus, the Doctor and a few older Fae that I've never seen before", Greg said.

"Damn I was hoping Evony was there to give Lauren a little snack", Steven laughed.

"What do you want me to do now? Greg asked.

"Keep an eye on that and let me know who comes out alive", Steven said.

"Of course. I'll call you later", Greg said.

 _ **Dyson's old gym**_

"Lauren! We still don't have answers yet", Bo said watching the gruesome scene before her.

"She's not going to tell us the truth Bo", Lauren said spitting out Mrs. Thornwoods left ear.

"You little bitches have no idea who you are fucking with", Mrs. Thornwood said trying to stop the bleeding.

"You have no idea who you're screwing with", Bo said.

"Isabeau Dennis. Adopted daughter of Mary and Martin Dennis. Granddaughter to the Blood King and Isabeau McCorrigan. Daughter of the biggest bitch I ever had the misfortune of meeting, Aife McCorrigan", Mrs Thornwood rattled off.

"Still mad she didn't want Dyson huh? Bo laughed.

"But you did didn't you? Mrs. Thornwood mocked back.

"Tell us why you want our daughter bitch", Lauren roared again stalking the old shifter.

"I didn't care which one of you fools had the girl only that she has the Succubus' blood", Mrs. Thornwood confessed.

"What why my blood? Bo asked. This woman was as dense and deflective with her answers as Trick was.

"Have you not been listening to me child? I want the throne and she is the last in line", Mrs. Thornwood said.

"Let me guess, you have another bastard and you want our baby to marry him right? Bo asked angrily watching Lauren circle the old Fae.

"No. My kids are all dead thanks to you and your little bitch here", Eunice said as Lauren roared again but kept circling her.

"Then how are you going to use her to get the throne? Which you will never get by the way", Bo snapped.

"I have someone for her to marry. Someone that will teach her how to be a ruler", Eunice said.

"Who? Bo asked. She wasn't going to allow it to happen so she was humoring the old prune until she was sure there wasn't anymore threats out there against Charlotte.

"Me", Eunice said.

"What the fuck have you been drinking you foolish bitch? Bo snapped. What a sick fuck this woman was.

"It's done little one. All I need is the child to complete the ceremony", Eunice said.

"Lady your sick ass will never get near our daughter", Bo snapped walking towards the shifter with her eyes flashing blue.

"Do you want to tell her Fitzpatrick or shall I? Eunice asked turning to Trick who was adjusting his tie around his neck.

"Trick what the fuck did you do? Bo asked turning towards him.

"Bo...

"Answer me! Bo said.

"I have to keep up with the agreement Bo. It was written in my blood last month, if I go against it, we will all pay the price", Trick explained.

Bo stood stiff. Without Aife her family really was gone. Well except for Lauren, Charlotte and Kenzi. She never thought Trick would stoop so low. Is this how Charlotte became popular so quickly after she was born? Is this why Trick was insistent on seeing her. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach. It was far more painful than it felt when she had gone days without a feed. She really couldn't trust him any longer. Everything about him was laws and traditions. The Blood King only appreciated laws and rules. He never once knew loyalty and commitment to family. She was so heartbroken but couldn't afford to wallow in it as Lauren and Charlotte were now her top priorities.

"You see. She has to marry me and make me queen of the Fae", Eunice smiled mockingly.

"Trick tell me you didn't just ruin my daughter's life", Bo asked once more.

"It's done Bo. You must hand Charlotte over to her or a plague will rip through all of the Fae", Trick said.

"Only I will decide who lives...", Bo started.

"You have 48 hours to hand her over Bo", Trick explained. He didn't like doing this but he couldn't go back on his word as the Blood King.

Lauren stood as stiff as Bo. All of the ramifications were running through her head. Her anger was almost blinding her ability to think. During all of her time with the Light Fae she never heard of arranged marriages or Trick writing them into law.

"I can't wait until our wedding night. The little one will learn tricks even her Succubus mother doesn't know", Eunice laughed.

Lauren was done as she roared louder, shattering all glass and charged towards the woman.

 _ **Kenzi and Charlotte.**_

Kenzi was deep in a movie and jumped when she heard Charlotte roaring through the baby monitor. She and the wolf shifter ran upstairs but were too late. Charlotte had jumped through the window and was already running down the street with the other shifters close behind her.

"Fuck! The Humvee quickly", Kenzi said running downstairs pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Kenzi this really, really isn't a good time", Bo said loudly into her phone watching Lauren tearing away at Mrs. Thornwood and the other shifter.

"Well that explains it then", Kenzi said listening to the sounds in the background.

"What explains what? Kenzi...where's Charlotte? Bo asked slowly.

"She shifted again Bo and jumped through the nursery window", Kenzi explained.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! Bo said in a panic now.

"Dude that girl is gone and took her crew with her. John and I are in the Humvee on our way to the gym", Kenzi said.

"What crew? The shifters? Bo asked. She was not about to tell Lauren this, not in her state of mind.

"All of them that were outside are following her down the street", Kenzi said.

"So she has protection but fuck this is big. Shit", Bo said as she started to pace.

"Bo we'll follow her and make sure nothing happens but they have a big lead on us right now", Kenzi said.

"Floor that dam Humvee Kenzi and watch her. I think only me or Lauren can get her to shift back", Bo said. She didn't know what to do. Lauren had already killed the other shifter and Eunice was on the ground in a bloody mess.

"John is driving. I'm too much of a wreck myself to concentrate on the road", Kenzi said. She didn't think Bo and Lauren were going to allow her to baby-sit ever again. Charlotte had her own plans.

"Watch my baby Kenzi", Bo pleaded tearfully.

"We got her Bo. Just focus on that mess I hear in the background", Kenzi said hanging up pointing towards the small pack Charlotte was leading.

"Shit", Bo whispered. What was she going to do? Charlotte was literally in the streets and Lauren looked like she just had breakfast, lunch and dinner. Bo closed her eyes. Think Succubus think.

"Who was that Bo? Trick asked.

Bo snapped her head and started licking her lips in his direction. Trick slowly backed away. He had already seen this show only she was bringing someone back to life, not taking it.

"You cannot die Blood King", Eunice mumbled in agony. Lauren had done a lot damage to her old body.

"I hadn't planned on it", Trick said backing further and further away from the Succubus.

"You can't die before the ceremony", Eunice said.

"You will", the Succubus snapped in Eunice's direction.

Lauren had torn Jacob in pieces before she started after Eunice again.

"Know your place Doctor" Eunice said.

"What place would that be besides me all over your ass in a few minutes", Lauren roared.

"I will heal from this and you will have no choice but to bow to your queen", Eunice laughed.

"Lady you won't live to see another hour", Lauren said.

"Lauren how awesome would it be to kill them at the same time? Bo laughed.

"On the count of one, two, go! Lauren screamed racing towards Eunice while Bo jumped towards Trick.

Just then they heard the doors being knocked down followed by roars and growls.

"Charlotte! No baby! You can't come in here! Bo said turning her attention to their daughter.

Charlotte charged in and stopped when she heard Bo's voice. The other shifters went in ahead of her with two standing guard in front of her. Tamsin and Lea ran in and looked around trying to understand what was going on.

"What are you waiting for you fools, bring her to me! Eunice screamed as the two shifters in front of Charlotte turned to her and roared. They were no match for the baby shifter. She took their necks in each hand and snapped them.

"What the hell is going on? Lea asked. Brian and Derek were new to her crew so she never suspected they would turn like this.

"That bitch over there wants Charlotte to marry her", Bo snapped.

"Who is she? Lea asked. She had never seen the old Fae before.

"Eunice Thornwood", Bo said.

"Did you say Thornwood? Lea roared.

"Yes. She's Dyson's mother and apparently Arebella's mother too", Bo said.

"Arebella. That Una Mens bitch? Tamsin laughed.

"Yes", Bo said slowly walking towards Charlotte.

"Who cares. If Lauren don't kill her, I will", Lea said shifting.

Tamsin stood watching her. "If that's what you get at home with Lauren I have got to get me some", She said to Bo.

"I'm taking our baby home. Charlotte come here baby", Bo smiled watching her shift and run to Bo like she did the last time.

"Trick I am nowhere near being done with you. Leave the colony and I will still find you", Bo snapped over her shoulder making her way towards the door.

"I don't know what's going on but come on, I'll drive you guys back and use my sirens", Tamsin said.

Trick watched them walk out and stood up to go himself. He knew Eunice didn't stand a chance now. He needed to run to save his own skin.

"So you don't like this bitch either huh? Lauren asked Lea.

"No she's been killing my family members for centuries", Lea explained.

Lea remembered Dyson having a thing for just about all of the women in her family and when they rebuffed his sloppy advances, his mother would have them killed. She tried with Lea until Lea ran off and found a new family. She thought the older shifter was dead since nobody had heard from her or seen her in years. Yet here she was in the flesh. Lea licked her lips and wondered how tasty her flesh was.

Lauren was closest to Eunice and once she turned her head to ask Lea another question the elder shifter pulled a blade from her pocket cutting Lauren clean across her neck. Lauren screamed in agony as Lea ran over to them. Lauren turned back to Eunice, pouncing on her, she bit her neck and felt the bones snap in her teeth. When she felt she'd done enough damage she backed off, dropping to the floor.

Lea watched Eunice squirming to live and slowly die. When she was sure she was dead she shifted back to her human form running over to Lauren.

"Lauren? Hey are you ok? Lea asked worriedly.

"Bo...get me to Bo", Lauren winced.

Lea lifted her up off of the floor and escorted her to the car.

 ** _Bo and Tamsin_**

"It was cool of you to put a car seat in your squad car", Bo said looking back at Charlotte.

"Don't sweat it. Captain doesn't care as long as I don't use it on the clock", Tamsin said.

"Did you find anything else out on that bitch or her gang? Bo asked. She was concerned Eunice wouldn't be the last.

"No but Kenzi and I have been looking into it. If there is somebody else out there, we'll find them", Tamsin said.

"I just find it odd that no sooner was she born someone was after her and I don't buy that it's just Trick and Eunice involved", Bo said shaking her head.

"Yeah Kenzi and I have started looking into some of the Doctors and staff at the hospital. I'm sure if we flash a little cash someone will talk", Tamsin said.

"If you find someone, I won't be worried about cash", Bo said knowing she could use her Succubus influence and get answers.

"And you're sure you didn't notice any weird Doctors or new Doctors that weren't treating Lauren before? Tamsin asked.

"Dr. Smith was fairly new but I never got his first name. Damn it", Bo snapped. Then winced when she remembered Charlotte was in the car.

"That's ok I am sure we can find out who he is if he's still there", Tamsin said.

Bo noticed the Humvee coming in their direction. Tamsin blew her horn and pointed towards Bo and Lauren's house.

Bo pulled her phone and called Kenzi. "Hey were are headed home with Charlotte. Lauren and Lea stayed behind".

"Is it finally over? Kenzi asked.

"That part appears to be but Tamsin and I were just talking about the next threat", Bo said.

"Yeah we've been calling around. Looking over the hospital folks", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi do you remember Dr. Smith giving a first name? Bo asked.

"No but we shoud be able to find out. Let me call a friend at the hospital and get them looking into that", Kenzi said.

"Are you sure they are trustworthy? Bo asked.

"I'm totes sure. She's been there looking into it for me since Lauren left but we have been hitting brick walls. Let's see what Dr. Smith pulls up", Kenzi said.

"Good. That's good. We are headed to the house and hopefully Lauren will be home soon", Bo said.

"How bad was it? Kenzi asked. Her horror movie fan mind wanted to know.

"A lot of blood and bones everywhere. I had to get Charlotte out of there", Bo said.

"About Charlotte", Kenzi said.

"Don't tell me you are tired of babysitting already", Bo laughed.

"No. I was just wondering if you guys think I suck at it actually", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi. We get it. We have a special baby and hopefully Lauren can find out what's going on with her soon. Nobody is blaming you", Bo said.

"But Lauren...", Kenzi started.

"Would tell you the same thing Kenzi. Really it's ok. We just have to get stronger walls and windows", Bo laughed looking back at Charlotte who had fallen asleep.

Both cars had arrived back at Bo and Lauren's. John went in first to look over the house to make sure there wasn't any intruders.

Bo carried Charlotte up to the nursery. Tamsin and Kenzi went into the kitchen for a snack.

"It's ok mama has you and your other mama will be home soon", Bo cooed in Charlotte's ear before laying her down.

Bo tiptoed towards the door and heard Charlotte roaring. "Come on baby, mama's tired", Bo said.

Turning her head she saw Charlotte was awake, shifting and jumping out of her crib. Bo stood back and watched where she was going. She ran down the stairs and waited at the door. Bo followed and opened the door. Evony was standing there.

"Evony what the hell do you want? Bo snapped.

"Well I came to see your new bundle of joy. I even bought a present", Evony winked.

Bo heard Charlotte roar and nothing else. She turned to attend to her and saw she had collapsed on the floor. She chuckled. "You're so hideous, your looks knocked our baby out".

"That's not funny Succubitch", Evony snapped.

"Charlotte? Hey? Charlotte come on baby wake up", Bo pleaded noticing she wasn't responding to her voice.

"Ding dong the wicked bi..", Evony started.

"Finish that and I will kill you", Bo snapped.

"Bo...we need your help", Lea said running in with Lauren but stopped when she saw Bo and Charlotte.

"I'll be going now", Evony winked tossing her present to the floor.

"What..what happened? Bo asked looking over Lauren who was passed out too.

"Mama bitch Thornwood cut her clean across her neck. I'm no doctor but she said I just needed to get her to you", Lea explained.

"Lauren? I'm going to heal you sweetie", Bo said leaning over the Doctor and blowing chi into her mouth. It took almost ten minutes for it to work.

"Lauren please baby, you have to get up. Charlotte needs you". Bo said softly with a hint of panic.

"Charlotte? What? Lauren asked finally coming around.

"Look at her Lauren she doesn't look right to me", Bo said pointing to Charlotte who was laying on the couch now.

Lauren stood to her feet and ran over. She checked for a pulse but didn't find anything. She took a few minutes to gather her bearings again. She had to turn off parent mode and act only as a Doctor right now.

She warmed her hands in the blanket and tried again. Bo jumped back when Lauren roared.

"Is she...", Bo started with tears in her eyes.

"I can only get a weak pulse. I need to get her to my lab", Lauren roared.

"Who did this? The Succubus growled.

TBC

Run Trick run huh?


	10. Chapter 10

**_LEA_**

"Hurry guys let's get this cleaned up", Lea said looking at the mess in Dyson's old gym. She didn't want any trace of Eunice around. She knew the lady had enemies and Lea was always one of them. Besides they could use the gym as a new hideout once it had been properly cleaned.

"Do you really think she had other cronies? Kayla asked. Kayla was a long time friend of Lea's. She didn't know much about the Thornwoods but what she did know is they were evil and always selfish. Dyson was not the catch he thought he was. He was a clingy bastard when he didn't get his way. She herself had to turn him down a few times.

"That bitch could make an ant do her bidding", Lea responded.

"Well we need to find out one way or another those bastards seemed to travel in packs", Kayla said.

"I will send a few people out later. The wolf shifters. They will know who to talk to. No need in disturbing the innocent until we're sure they are no threat to us or Bo and Lauren", Lea said.

"Good idea", Kayla said grabbing a trash bag.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

 _She had me out of breath and panting. I held her so tight against my body it was making my body temperature rise. What could I do to rock her world like she rocked mine since the first day I laid eyes on her. She's so beautiful she takes my breath away every time I look at her and she's mine. A blonde knockout. I pulled her into my body a little closer._

"Bo. You have to let go. I need to treat her", Lauren pleaded and she had been pleading with the Succubus for nearly half an hour.

"She's my baby. I can fix this. Whatever it is", Bo finally said through heavy tears. She looked at Charlotte and held her up to listen to her breathing again and it was still a slow heartbeat.

"She's my baby too sweetie. You know I will take good care of her", Lauren said. She knew Bo was struggling trying to be a good mother. A Fae mother that she never truly had with Aife.

Bo finally gave Charlotte to Lauren. But she never took her eyes off of her. One minute she was tucking her in bed and the next she was downstairs ready to attack what she thought was her would be kidnappers. Bo wasn't putting anything past Evony though.

Their baby was so special. She could already sense a threat. Already suck Chi. Bo was kind of envious. She didn't remember the first time she knew how to suck Chi only that it killed people when she did.

She shook her head. Those were the days when she thought she was a monster. She must not ever allow Charlotte to sense her thinking she was a monster. Good thoughts. Good thoughts. Lauren was a genius and if she couldn't fix Charlotte, she would stop at nothing to find what happened, why it happened and try to prevent it from happening again.

 _ **Dark Fae compound.**_

"Well well what's got your knickers all out of shape? Vex laughed as Evony stormed into her office.

"Something is wrong with the little bitch and I still don't know why someone wanted her", Evony snapped pushing Vex from behind her desk and out of her way.

"Does it even matter now? Vex asked. He knew what happened but he was going to have some fun with the Morrigan for a bit.

Evony was done listening to Vex. Had the Succubus not been home, she likely would have had Charlotte in her clutches. But now that Lauren was home too, that seemed impossible. She needed to think. How to get them both away from home but leave the baby. She didn't see any of the protection Vex had warned her about. Maybe they had moved on or he was just being a lazy ass coward. She didn't like the Succubus having an heir, it made her all the more dangerous. She figured Lauren wasn't much of a threat as long as she had a shotgun.

"Find out anything? Evony finally asked Vex.

"Caleb pulled back once he saw the Succubus plus two come home", Vex said.

"So that's a no then? Evony rolled her eyes. She really needed to find out on her own. Vex was failing her or he didn't care enough to obey her orders. Why she kept him around and alive she didn't know. He was the Elders' favorite boy but not hers. He may as well be unaligned like the Succubus he waffles back and forth so often between the Light and Dark.

"Nobody is going in there love. We like being in one piece", Vex said studying his eyeliner in the mirror.

"Stop playing with yourself or get out of my office. I am tired of your lazy antics", Evony snapped.

"Don't get mad at me because the Succubus ran you off", Vex laughed. He heard about how Evony was at Bo and Lauren's for all of 2 minutes before she hurried out of the house.

"Sweetie she didn't run me off, I walked out" Evony huffed.

"Right and what's wrong with your right Stiletto? Vex laughed. Evony got no further than Caleb did. Vex was starting to wonder if he should tell Bo and Lauren about Evony but then again the Succubus was always on guard when it came to the Morrigan.

 _ **Una Mens lair**_

"What you got for me Greg? Steven asked.

"Evony had gone to the Succubus home but she didn't stay long. In fact she nearly ran out", Greg replied.

Steven laughed. This was great news. "That's great! He said playfully punching Greg in his chest.

Greg stumbled backwards. Steven was taller and bigger than him. "I know you want me to stay on it and I'm going to see what's going on at the Dark Fae compound too".

"Yes do that and I will be here making some calls so you don't have to do all of the work. We will strike soon, I promise", Steven said.

 ** _Kenzi and Tamsin._**

"Sorry I'm late. Had to hire some extra help with our PI business and a few more bartenders for Geraldine's", Kenzi said taking a seat across from Tamsin.

"I still can't believe you named your club after your sword", Tamsin laughed.

"Hey it's a cool name and I am already using my last name for our business", Kenzi laughed back.

"Speaking of which. How is that nurse doing at the hospital? Tamsin asked. She seriously wanted to know because if she could bust this case before Charlotte was kidnapped, she could make Lieutenant.

"She finally got back to me and said Dr. Smith suddenly went on sabbatical after Lauren and Charlotte were discharged", Kenzi said shaking her head.

"That's not a red flag at all there. We need to get in his records or his computer. Find out if there is anything shady about him before Bo and Lauren do. You know the Succubus would drain that place dry", Tamsin said.

"Yeah I went by to see Megan after she called me and gave her a USB drive, once she's able to sneak in, she will insert it and pull all of his programs and anything else he has on his computer", Kenzi said.

"As a Sergeant I didn't hear you say that. But if he's dirty, I can easily bust his ass", Tamsin said. He could be trying to take down all Fae, just like that bastard Taft was. Besides Lauren she really didn't trust Doctors much anymore.

"Hey we have to know. Unless you want me to infiltrate the joint", Kenzi said taking a sip of beer.

"Bo said he was fairly new. So it's possible that he just showed up in time to deliver Charlotte", Tamsin said.

"That's true. I had been by several times and until the day he told Bo Lauren was pregnant, I hadn't seen him but thankfully Megan was in the room when Charlotte was born so she knows a little bit about him and if he made any strange notes after the delivery", Kenzi said.

"Well as long as he's gone we should be able to get more intel. Sounds like a plant to me. We should find out if Lauren knows anything about him", Tamsin said.

"Let's go over there. We need to check on Charlotte too. Bo said she had a rough night last night", Kenzi said gathering her bags.

"Let's go", Tamsin said downing her beer.

 ** _Unknown location_**

"Mrs Thornwood and Jacob were left in bones last night", Dr. Smith said into his cell phone.

"Yes yes I know what I owe and I promise I will get them. Just give me a week or two", Dr Smith answered.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Your granddaughter is sick sir", Parker said.

"Bo? Trick said rubbing his neck.

"No her baby", Parker said. He may as well join Kenzi at her PI business. He was doing so much work as a gopher for Trick.

"How sick? Trick asked. He hadn't been heard about this and wouldn't dare go near their house now.

"I'm not sure. All I know is the Morrigan said the baby collapsed last night", Parker said.

"We shouldn't trust the Morrigan. She can't be telling the truth", Trick said.

"I thought you might say that, so I brought this", Parker said handing trick his phone with a picture of Bo kneeling over Charlotte.

"What happened? Trick asked.

"I don't know sir. I thought you would want to know even if you're not allowed to go over there", Parker said

Trick hung his head. How the hell did Parker know of his recent embarrassment? He didn't think Bo and Lauren would flaunt that news around so there must be a leak in somebody's camp.

"Thank you. I did want to know. Watch over the bar for awhile, I'm gonna head down into my lair", Trick said.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

Lauren had run every test imaginable on Charlotte but her Doctor mind was still stumped. Her vitals had improved and she seemed to be resting comfortably but she couldn't help but worry.

Bo tried her best to stay out of the way knowing she knew nothing about Science, only what Lauren would adorably ramble off. She was able to calm a bit since Charlotte's color had improved but she was still anxious about the whole thing. She could feel her Succubus starting to panic too. She was hers too. Bo was proud when she saw Charlotte sucking Chi already but still shocked by it.

"Is...is she going to be ok? Bo asked slowly walking over to Lauren who was looking over Charlotte's latest test results.

"Yes. I'm still a little worried but her vitals are much stronger but she does have a slight fever", Lauren sighed.

"I..I think I can fix that. I mean it couldn't hurt right? Bo asked shyly. She had no idea what to do other than ask a ton of questions.

Lauren stared at the Succubus a minute. If she could bring Charlotte's fever down, it would be amazing. "What do you want to do?

"Maybe if I give her some of my Chi since she has your blood and my blood, it could work", Bo thought as she paced back and forth.

"Bo...Have you ever tried that before? Lauren asked softly. She didn't doubt her but Charlotte was far exceeding her expectations. Their expectations. She really hoped all of these tests that she was running would start to clear up how she was able to suck that man's Chi and shift so early in life.

"No that's why I was asking if you think it's ok? I mean we can't wait and give it time. I just don't like seeing her sick like this", Bo said tearfully.

"Bo I'm worried too. But I promise, nothing will happen to her. She's ours remember", Lauren half smiled trying to make the Succubus feel better. Even if she was still a nervous wreck herself.

They both stared at each other for a moment and then at Charlotte. Her color had improved again and so they could both take some deep breaths.

"Mama and mama what's going on? Kenzi asked noticing how quiet it was.

"Hey Kenzi, we were just talking about Charlotte. Lauren said she has a slight fever", Bo confessed.

"Hello Infant Tylenol anyone? Kenzi laughed.

"Well shit", Bo said.

"Really Doc if you need to rest just say the word", Kenzi teased. A fully rested Lauren would have thought of that even if the baby was part Lioness and Succubus. At least that's what they had seen since she was born.

"I could use a rest", Lauren said massaging her neck.

"Then go rest babe. I have an errand to run", Bo said.

"Bo...", Lauren started.

"Hey Kenzi and Tamsin can watch Charlotte, right ladies? Bo said turning to Tamsin and Kenzi.

"Damn right", Tamsin said pulling her gun from it's holster.

"Be careful with that thing Sergeant", Lauren said.

"Hey if some animal comes running up in here, I will pop a cap in their ass", Tamsin said.

"Tamsin! Bo and Lauren chimed in unison.

"Please Charlotte is out of earshot", Tamsin said following Kenzi's lead and leaving the duo alone.

Bo noticed Lauren squinting at Tamsin and stood in between them laughing. "It's ok Lauren".

Lauren took a deep breath and stretched her hand out to Kenzi handing her the baby monitor.

"Bo be careful wherever you are going", Lauren said tiredly.

"Go rest Doctor. Kenzi and Tamsin are here. I will be back as soon as I can, I promise", Bo said holding Lauren in her arms. The Doctor did look tired. She had been up most of the night with Charlotte after she demanded Bo get some sleep. When Bo woke up Lauren was sleeping in her desk chair. So she picked Charlotte up out of her crib and carried her out so she wouldn't wake up crying and wake up Lauren.

"I'm going. I'm going", Lauren said adjusting Charlotte's blanket.

"I will pick up that Tylenol Kenzi suggested before I come back", Bo said softly kissing Lauren on her forehead.

"Good. Good", Lauren said. Wishing she was a Pediatrician, she would likely have some on hand.

Bo walked Lauren to their bedroom and watched her climb onto the bed. Once she was sure the Doctor was asleep she turned around and whispered "Good".

 _ **Kenzi and Tamsin.**_

"What's that? Tamsin asked watching Kenzi tiptoe to the couch.

"Lauren's Rolodex, she's too tired to talk to us and we need to know if she knows this Dr. Smith", Kenzi said taking a sip of wine and flipping through the Rolodex.

"Dude she's gonna know you had that especially if you lose the page she had it on", Tamsin laughed.

"Already noted what she had it on. Lauren makes notes of a lot of deets, if she knows this guy, then it will be handwritten, I guarantee it", Kenzi said quietly.

"Ah ha. Dr. Nelson Smith", Kenz said.

"Anything noted? Tamsin asked.

"Just the hospital and two phone numbers", Kenzi said writing them down. This would come in handy once she got a burner phone.

"Good now take that thing back", Tamsin laughed changing channels on the tv.

"Yep. Hey check on Charlotte. The girl is like a jumping jack when it comes to her crib", Kenzi said heading towards Lauren's private lab.

"Geez I hope she didn't jump out the window again", Tamsin said.

"Yeah make sure that's locked too", Kenzi laughed. When she signed up to be an aunt she didn't know it would mean watching a super baby.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo was still worried about her family but knew she needed some air and was in long need of a feed. She had already picked up the Tylenol she promised Lauren and laughed because she really thought of using her Chi to bring Charly's fever down. But she really hadn't done that before. Then her anger flared up and she pushed down on the accelerator as far as it could go.

 _ **The Dal**_

Things had picked up and Trick hadn't came back up from his lair yet. Parker and three barmaids were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"I need to get another keg. I will be back", Parker announced to the ladies. He walked from behind the bar and felt like his lungs were about to burst.

Shana saw blue swirls coming from his mouth and all others around her. She heard someone walking in and whispered "It's just a snack", in her ear.

"Trick! Shana screamed.

"Ohhhh I know where he is, there is no need to scream", The Succubus laughed.

"What? Trick said running up the stairs.

"Hello Trick! The Succubus laughed.

"Bo what have you done? Trick asked looking at his bar patrons.

"We haven't eaten all day. You know how we get when we need to _feed_ ", The Succubus bristled.

"Bo! You need to calm down. I can fix this, I can fix Charlotte", Trick said backing away.

"Don't you dare talk about our baby! Don't you even say her name", The Succubus said stalking him.

Trick swallowed hard."Bo... you can't ...you can't suck my Chi it's dangerous".

"I've had your Chi before remember? The Succubus winked.

"That's different Bo. There were others involved", Trick tried to explain.

"So? The Succubus snickered.

"So sucking a blood relatives Chi could be dangerous", Trick said angrily.

The Succubus stopped for a moment. She looked around the Dal at all of the bodies on the floor. Then turned her head back to Trick.

"Bo...Stop. You can't take my Chi", Trick said about to run off.

"I don't plan on keeping it", The Succubus winked lunging for the Blood King.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lauren**_

 _Grab her, was all I heard as I started to run from my motel room. I was immediately grabbed from behind and knocked out with something that I assume to be someone's fist to the back of my head. The next thing I knew I was tied down in some kind of warehouse. It wasn't long before I saw the Keeper standing over me. She had that same stone face look I'd always seen when she would come to see Trick at the Dal. He thought nobody knew who she was but I did. You don't go a month being associated with the Fae without seeing them come to the Dal Riata. He would often call her Arebella._

 _"You are a threat to all Fae and you must be punished Dr. Lewis. You wrongly trusted the wrong man with your whereabouts. He had been tracked by the Mesmer all along and the Mesmer turned you in to save himself", The Keeper said in a tone that matched her face._

 _I tried to get out of my restraints and could have sworn I saw a faint smile on her face. I knew I was doomed. Bo had likely turned on me after I said I loved her and now I was literally a sitting duck._

 _"What you will do you with her now? I heard a male voice ask. But I knew this voice. His accent gave him away._

 _"If you don't wish to suffer the same fate as her, I would advise you to take your leave now", The Keeper said._

 _I heard Vex's footsteps as he ran for his life leaving mine in peril. I don't know what I did to piss him off but that's how cowardly he was. He would turn against anyone to save his own skin. I closed my eyes but I knew they were still hovering over me. Their funk was identical._

 _"Bring it in", The Keeper ordered._

 _I opened my eyes. Bring what in? What was she talking about? Was I about to be eaten alive by some animal she had in a cage? I flinched in my restraints as I looked from left to right wondering what it she was talking about. I looked above me and saw a big burly guy smiling down on me. He took my head in his hands and opened my mouth. Another man walked up to my left holding up what I assumed to be a seed. What would this seed do to me? What hell had I caused them to want to poison me? This can't be about Taft, I saved all of them again. But I was never one to toot my own horn._

 _Just when I tried to talk the seed was forced in my mouth. It was nasty and made my mouth immediately filled with some sort of liquid. I tried to talk again but was forced to chew it. I remember screaming for Bo but soon passed out._

 _ **Charlotte and Tamsin**_

Tamsin was on her way to check on Charlotte like Kenzi had asked. Normally it was a short walk but she had consumed a bit of liquor before she went upstairs, so she was stumbling along the way. She tiptoed past Lauren's room knowing the Succubus was insistent that she get some rest. Finally arriving at Charlotte's nursery she felt a draft. She assumed Kenzi had turned on a ceiling fan as it was a bit hot in the house and Charly was still getting over a fever.

Finally she entered the room and pulled her gun. The window was open again and she found the crib was empty. Running to the window with her gun still drawn, she didn't see the baby shifter anywhere. She pulled her phone out to call Kenzi because running down the stairs would wake the Doctor.

"Kenzi, Charly's gone again" Tamsin said into her phone.

"What? How? Kenzi asked. Tamsin could hear shattering glass in the background.

"She went out the window or somebody climbed in, either way she's gone. We need to wake Lauren up", Tamsin said.

"I will be right up", Kenzi said.

 _ **The Dal**_

The Succubus had Trick by his neck again and she was just about to pull his Chi when she heard a noise behind her.

"You really are a dumb Succubus", Dr. Smith said.

The Succubus dropped Trick recognizing his voice. "You! I will kill you!

"Now. Now. You don't really want to threaten me do you? I know all about your little family and how it happened", Dr. Smith laughed.

"I will rip you limb from limb if you ever go near my family again", The Succubus said.

"Promises promises. Do you want to know what I know or shall I just make an example of Charlotte right now? Dr. Smith said holding a picture of the baby.

The Succubus had enough and started marching toward him when she heard a roar.

"Charlotte! No baby! Don't come in here", The Succubus screamed. How did this kid know when either one of them was in danger?

It was too late. Charlotte had already bit into Dr. Smith's leg and watched him drop to one knee in pain. The Succubus stood still watching the commotion.

"Well at least I have her now", Dr. Smith laughed picking up the baby shifter by her head.

"Put her down or you will be sor..."The Succubus stopped watching him pull a needle from his pocket.

"One more step and I put it in", Dr. Smith said looking directly at the Succubus

 _ **The Dark Fae compound.**_

"The baby is at the Dal Riata", Jack said.

"Are you sure? Evony asked. She was tired of running all over town trying to find one baby. She no longer trusted her men to do it. So it was either her in person or nobody under her command at all.

"She just went in", Jack said. Jack was only on the job one day and had already been in the know about the Morrigan's interest in the Succubus and Doctor's daughter.

"Then pull the car around immediately", Evony said putting on better heels. She would make the wealthy shifter by her new ones.

 _ **Lauren, Tamsin and Kenzi.**_

"Dude it is going to be hard to wake Lauren up. Bo and I have had conversations while she napped on the couch. Girl didn't flinch at all", Kenzi said.

"Well we need to wake her up, she will be all flavors of pissed off if we don't. Bo will be too", Tamsin said.

"Shit! I need to call Bo. Wake Lauren up", Kenzi said pulling her phone out.

"Lauren? Lauren wake up! Tamsin said gently shaking the Doctor who was stirring but not opening her eyes.

"Bo's not answering. Fuck", Kenzi said noticing Lauren wasn't waking up. How could anyone sleep that hard?

Tamsin walked over to the master bathroom while Kenzi tried her hand at waking Lauren up. When Tamsin came back, they both braced for what she was about to do.

"Dude we are about to see Mama Lioness", Kenzi said watching Tamsin pour a pitcher of water on Lauren and just as suspected they heard a roar.

"Don't move until she comes to", Kenzi warned Tamsin. They both stood with her backs firmly against the far wall.

"Kenzi..Tamsin? What's going on? Lauren asked wiping water from her face.

"Umm Charly's gone...again", Kenzi said tensing up. She still hadn't moved from her spot. She knew what was coming next.

They watched Lauren hurry out of bed and run out of the room. They followed her at a safe distance. Once they were all in the nursery, they watched Lauren scan the place. They knew she was trying to pick up on a foreign scent.

"She ran out the window or was carried out is my guess", Tamsin said although she hadn't found any glass that looked like it had been broken from the outside.

"She must have shifted", Kenzi said.

Lauren wasn't saying a word. Kenzi and Tamsin looked at her and braced for when she did.

"I have to find her", Lauren said as she headed towards the door. She wanted to shift but couldn't jump out of the same window as it was too small. Once she was downstairs, she nodded to Kenzi and Tamsin and ran out of the front door.

"Shit my car don't have speed like that. I will call Lea and get the shifters on this too", Tamsin said.

"Ohhh you have her number huh Tam Tam? Kenzi laughed.

"Kenzi focus. This is their baby we are talking about", Tamsin said holding the phone to her ear.

"Lea. It's Tamsin. Lauren just left the house looking for Charly who's gone again. We are heading out to try and find where Lauren went and hope you and the other shifters can track them down", Tamsin said.

"That sounded like a message", Kenzi said.

"It was. She must be sleeping too", Tamsin said but just as she finished the last word, her phone rung. She had been to Lea's. Girl had a house almost as nice as Bo and Lauren's. She hoped to see it again sometime in the near future. Her cars matched the wealth of the house.

"What happened Tamsin? Lea asked angrily into her phone. She and the others still hadn't found the other threats.

Tamsin explained everything to Lea and said she would call the precinct and have them track Bo's phone since she still wasn't answering.

Lea agreed to round up the shifters that weren't already off on another mission. She herself would be going out to try and find Lauren, Bo and Charlotte.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren was on the run with the images of her dream in her head. They wanted her for some reason but why? Why Charlotte? And so quickly after her birth. She wished she was able to run tests on their baby to see what was different between the three of them but with all the people trying to kidnap Charly, she hadn't had time. She was glad she wasn't working on any other cases because they would be getting seriously neglected. She was sure she found Charly's scent as she pressed on down the street. She was hopeful wherever Charlotte was, Bo was too. She knew Bo would be pissed off knowing Charlotte was gone again and it happened under Kenzi and Tamsin's watch.

 _ **The Dal**_

"I am going to warn you one last time", The Succubus bristled.

"You don't seem to want to know what I know. Being Lauren is a Doctor, I will explain it for her", Dr. Smith said holding Charlotte's mouth shut.

"Then get on with it", The Succubus snapped. She was ready to snap his neck but knew they needed to know why people wanted Charlotte as others could be out there somewhere. Waiting for their chance to be exact.

"The Una Mens seed the Doctor was fed. It had been cursed. Once the Doctor mated with you the curse would be activated. Arebella was supposed to give it to her mother but chose the Doctor instead. Once you mate with anyone who ingested the seed, whatever Fae they were, they would inherit your Succubus powers. That's why the Blood King had it", Dr. Smith explained.

"That doesn't make sense. I wasn't born yet when the Una Mens came to be", The Succubus said shaking her head. She wondered why Trick held on to it when he favored Dyson for Bo.

"It's simple Succubus. All they needed was a pinch of your grandmother's life essence and a little bit of Aife's blood and boom! Instant Succubus power", Dr. Smith laughed cradling Charlotte in his arms. She was going to be his golden ticket to the top of the Fae.

The Succubus couldn't believe him. How could he have known they would conceive a child? She didn't want to talk to him about their sex life and would keep her questions about how it happened for Lauren.

"Don't look so shocked Succubus. I am sure Eunice Thornwood explained some of this to you. All of this wouldn't have happened had Isabeau not died", Dr. Smith laughed. He would have a small army sooner or later and he didn't care how long it would take him to build it or who he had to step over. He wanted Charlotte to mate with him. Some of her powers would transfer to him. They all know Bo was the Dark Princess. Her blood and powers were unmatched to all other Fae.

The Succubus stared at him and noticed he was thinking the way he was looking at Charlotte was the same look Mrs. Thornwood had when she spoke of her. She remembered the Keeper calling Bo the spawn of evil. What kind of bullshit idiots were they? Wanting to mate with Charlotte when she wasn't even old enough to have sex yet. "You want her to mate with you huh? She laughed. He had no idea who he was holding in his hand and what she just heard coming from outside.

"Of course. I only needed one baby of yours to execute my plan. If you don't mind, we will be going now", Dr. Smith laughed turning towards the door.

As he got to the door, he saw the doors being kicked in and Lauren was already inside. He turned to run back inside the bar. He was trapped.

"Couldn't get out huh? The Succubus laughed.

"It doesn't matter. You won't touch me holding her. So I can wait", Dr. Smith said taking a seat at the bar.

"Charly baby are you hungry? Let's get you something to eat", The Succubus laughed walking towards them.

"Don't take another step or I will snap her neck", Dr. Smith screamed.

"Our baby is hungry. She needs to eat. Feed sweetie", The Succubus said.

"What? She's too young for that", Dr. Smith laughed. The Succubus was trying his patience and that's what he needed right now to wait her out so he could leave.

Lauren roared and Dr. Smith looked down at his now wet pants.

"Feed baby", The Succubus commanded the younger shifter. This was going to be a proud delicious moment.

Lauren and the Succubus watched as Charlotte bit his hand and took his head in hers. The Dr's eyes started to roll in the back of his head when Lauren roared Charlotte stopped short of killing him.

"Charlotte come to mama sweetie", The Succubus called her as she watched her drop Dr. Smith as his head slammed into the counter top knocking him out.

Lauren shifted back and checked for a pulse. He was dead. She shook her head hoping Charlotte wouldn't remember her first kill.

"Lauren it was self-defense and this will come in handy should she be out somewhere playing and some bastard tries to take her", Bo explained.

"What did he say? Lauren asked

"He said that whenever we conceive our baby will have Succubus powers. The seed had been cursed using Grandmother's life essence and a bit of Aife's blood", Bo said softly pulling Charlotte closer. She knew Lauren could conceive with other people and their baby would have the same powers but they were too devoted to each other for that shit to ever happen.

Lauren sighed. That meant their kids would always be targeted. "So every child would be a Succubus/Lion shifter?

"That's what I understood. If we have a boy, he would have Succubus powers too. They must have planted it inside the seed and when they fed it to you, it was released into your system. That's likely what put you in the hospital too", Bo said. She wasn't sure of all the Science behind it, but knew Lauren's mind would work overtime trying to figure it out.

"Bo.."Trick said.

"Ahh look it's the Blood King or shall I call you the blood coward? Bo snapped in his direction knowing he must have gone down into his lair.

When Trick walked towards the trio Charlotte began roaring and it was a bit louder this time.

"She doesn't even like you", Bo laughed. Our little Lioness knows a dog when she can smell one. That will come in handy.

 _ **Unknown location.**_

"Dr. Smith isn't answering his phone sir. He hasn't been answering for hours", Kevin said.

"Then go and see what's keeping him and don't come back without him", Daniel said.

"Yes sir", Kevin said hanging up his phone.

 _ **Kenzi**_

"Hey Kenzi it's Megan. I think I might have found what you're looking for".

"Girl send me the deets. I am on another case right now", Kenzi said riding in the car with Tamsin.

"I can text you the information or we can meet up. This looks big and dangerous", Megan said.

"Save what you have. Don't let anyone else see it and I will meet you tomorrow morning", Kenzi said.

"You got it", Megan said hanging up the phone. Megan had not been at the hospital long but she knew when something wasn't right and she had been working on finding something since Kenzi asked her to.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Well? Bo asked still holding Charlotte who had finally shifted back. Bo had cleaned her up a bit.

"Bo I won't know for sure until I get him back to the lab", Lauren said.

"Not your lab at home. That bastard is going to the compound", Bo said. She would not accept taking him home with them.

"Bo! Megan found something", Kenzi said running into the Dal and stopping when she saw the dead Dr. being looked over by the alive one.

"What the hell happened here? Tamsin asked.

"Tamsin I'm glad your here, you can get some people here to take this body to the Light Fae compound", Lauren said. She was ready to go home and try and relax. Another threat had been eliminated and they could breathe for a moment.

"You got it Doc", Tamsin said punching the numbers on her phone.

"My my is the good Doctor Lewis trying to hide a murder? Evony asked from behind them.

She flinched when she heard a roar and it wasn't Lauren. Charlotte had shifted again and jumped from Bo's arms. "Owwwww", Bo screamed as she felt the scratches Charlotte left her with. Lauren threw her some antiseptic and bandages from Trick's first aid kid.

Evony turned and started running with Charlotte close on her heels.

"That's my girl", Lauren roared with her Lioness eyes flashing as she went after them.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Dal**_

Bo watched Charlotte and Lauren run after Evony and she had to laugh at the sight but there was nothing funny about what she was thinking now. Trick had pimped out their daughter long before she was born. She had an inkling he would have done the same with a boy. It was unacceptable. He would always be suspect in anything from here on out and as a parent she couldn't allow it to be.

She watched him try and retreat to his lair like he normally does and she had an idea. Following him down she watched him walk around in circles wondering what he was going to do.

"Does this agreement that you wrote for the Thornwoods have anything to do with Charly being sick? Bo asked. She was done screwing around with Trick.

"It does. Once Eunice died, the agreement was broken and she was likely feeling the spell wearing off", Trick said.

"So that's all over right? Bo asked. Bo was unusually calm but she needed answers and knew Trick was more susceptible if she kept a cool head.

Trick paced around the room. He had seen Bo like this before and it made him nervous. So nervous that he needed to put a good amount of distance between them.

 ** _Kenzi and Tamsin_**

"Bo and Lauren found Charlotte and I have an idea so that's why we are heading back to their house", Kenzi said explaining to Tamsin why she was trying to break the speed limit.

"Whatever it is couldn't be this important", Tamsin said gripping her seat and hoping the air bags worked.

"I need to find out now before the next disaster strikes", Kenzi said. Kenzi was an Aunt now and she would take that as seriously as if she was a mother.

"That's true we haven't even had one night's peace since Charlotte was born", Tamsin said. She wasn't complaining. Charlotte is adorable and important to all of them. So whatever Kenzi was up to, she was game.

Kenzi pulled into the driveway slamming on the break as she stopped and popped out of the car with Tamsin closely behind her. They ran upstairs and into Lauren's office.

"Ah ha. Here we are", Kenzi said pointing to monitors.

Tamsin took a seat next to her and they both stared into the security camera footage. Twenty minutes passed before Kenzi saw something that piqued her interest.

"Is that? Tamsin asked.

"Yeah. The same car I noticed when we pulled out of here today. The same car that I have seen for days pulling in and out of their driveway. I thought they were lost but seeing them tonight proved they were out here for a reason", Kenzi said.

"Well Lauren said she installed them to film everywhere but their bedroom. We have a good view of the driveway too", Tamsin said.

Kenzi and Tamsin watched the car turn around and Kenzi was able to zoom in and get a screen shot of the license plate. She grabbed a notepad and scribbled it down.

"I will take this to my car and run the plates. Stay here and watch to see how many other times they have come by and if they ever had other cars with them", Tamsin said running from the room.

"Ok you little bitches. Let's see how many of you are stalking us", Kenzi said turning her full attention to the video footage. She was impressed how many angles Lauren was able to get. There wasn't a spot outside of the house that they couldn't see. She laughed thinking how hard Lauren slept that she didn't hear Charlotte breaking out while she was worried about people breaking in.

Twenty minutes passed and Tamsin returned. "I got a name".

"Do you have a picture too? Kenzi asked.

"No but we need to see Megan tonight because that car is registered to Dr. Smith", Tamsin said.

"But Bo said he's dead. Who else is he working with? Kenzi asked pulling her phone out to call Megan.

Ten minutes later they all agreed to meet in Kenzi's office at Geraldine's. Kenzi needed a really stiff drink and she needed to make sure the place hadn't been taken over or burned down.

 _ **Dark Fae Compound.**_

"This is what we needed! Steven explained.

"We can finally take Evony down right? Greg asked.

"Yes this is all the proof we need that Evony was behind my Uncle Mayer's death.

Greg looked at Steven for a moment. Why would Evony kill a luck Fae? She was literally one handed now thanks to Lauren and she needed all the luck she could get right now.

"How are we going to use this? Greg asked.

"We are going to the Elders right now. They liked Mayer as much as Vex and will pay a high price for this information", Steven explained.

"What price that they wouldn't want for themselves? Greg asked.

"I already talked to them while you were out and running around. This news would make me leader of the Dark Fae and I will get a little justice for Bruce", Steven said. He missed Bruce and knew one day his brother would have been leader, had it not been for Evony's constant meddling.

"Umm you do realize the Succubus killed Bruce", Greg said softly. He wasn't trying to start an argument or cause Steven further pain. He just wanted to know what was going on and if his life would be in danger too. Steven and Bruce were Evony's best guards and Greg was barely a henchmen.

"I have no beef with the Succubus. I would have been pissed too given all that those bastard Una Mens did to Lauren. She's important to Kenzi and Kenzi was important to Bruce", Steven said. Bruce and Steven despised the Una Mens. They were nothing but a gang of emotionless twats.

Now that they had what they needed they called for an emergency meeting to remove Evony from power.

 _ **Charlotte Lauren and Evony.**_

Lauren had exited the Dal and laughed at what she saw. Charlotte had Evony by her ankle.

"Charly baby what do you have in your teeth? Lauren laughed.

"Stop laughing and get this little monstrosity off of me", Evony screamed.

Lauren walked up and punched her. "Wanna try that again?

Evony spit some blood out and turned back to Lauren. "Get this little bitch off of me. Better? She laughed but Lauren punched her again.

"She knows you're evil. So what do you want? Lauren asked watching Evony trying to to fix mouth so she would look presentable.

"I wanted to see what all the hoopla was about that made so many people want her but now I see. She's well advanced for her age", Evony hissed pointing down at Charlotte who still had her teeth deep inside Evony's ankle.

"If you ever come near my daughter again. I will eat all of you", Lauren roared at the Morrigan.

Evony didn't know what to do. Charlotte still had her ankle in her mouth and Lauren was roaring at her to the extent she could feel her hot breath on her face.

 ** _Trick's lair._**

Bo had ripped Trick's lair to bits. She didn't believe him that the spell was over. She knew him too well to believe anything. There was always something else to his bullshit. When she found what she was looking for, her anger intensified tenfold.

"What the fuck is this? Bo snapped looking at Trick.

"Bo I can explain", Trick said.

"And right now! Bo snapped holding up a book that said Isabeau's children.

"Bo that's not what you think", Trick said.

"I think you're stalling. Speak! Bo said stalking him now.

When Trick paced back and forth, Bo decided to look inside the book. He lied. The spells weren't over. He had written one for every child the young Succubus would have. Bo took the book and threw it into the fireplace. Once every page had dissolved to nothing she turned to Trick who was slowly backing up.

"You know you're dead right...Trick? Bo hissed.

"Bo...", Trick said trying to keep his back towards the exit. If he turned around he knew he was doomed. Perhaps if he stared at her. Pleaded with her, she would listen to reason.

"Silly Blood King. Tricks are for kids", The Succubus laughed mocking him.

Trick's blood ran cold. Besides Charlotte, here stood the last of his bloodline standing threateningly in front of him. With more anger than he had ever seen in Aife. Not even when she lost her mother had he seen anyone like this. Nobody dared to challenge the Blood King. Bo was a different Fae. Far more powerful than he could have imagined. Her temper unmatched by anyone he ever crossed.

"Bo. I only wanted what was best for her...them", Trick said. He was losing ground. His back was almost against the wall.

"You only wanted what was best for you, by living your sick fantasies through them. But you're about to fix that right now", The Succubus said throwing his bag at him.

"Bo...I Can't", Trick said. He always knew what the ramifications of what writing in his blood meant.

"You will sit and write everything I tell you to write in your Blood King language and in English", The Succubus snapped pushing Trick into the nearest chair.

Trick couldn't do anything. His back was literally against the wall and there was too much space between him, the Succubus, his normal and secret exits.

"Write I Fitzpatrick McCorrigan do hereby decree all previous laws, and spells will no longer affect Isabeau Dennis McCorrigan or Lauren Lewis' children present or future", The Succubus hissed. She stood over Trick like a teacher watching a student write.

When she was satisfied that he had written all of it down. She stood him up. She smiled as the blood dripped from his arms. "That looks like it hurts".

"Bo...", Trick said weakly.

"You want to know why I had you write it down knowing I am going to kill you? The Succubus laughed.

"Bo...", Trick said again.

"I don't trust this Fae bullshit. I never have so as a failsafe I had you write it down so somehow it's already a law and Charlotte will be protected. And as for your death? Well let's just say it won't be pretty", The Succubus said shoving her blade in chest allowing him to fall to the floor. She watched him spit up blood as more poured out of him.

"It didn't have to be this way. But you took my kids' future in your hands. If you had your way, Lauren and I would have never been together either. You always tried to run other people's lives no wonder mom was so rebellious", The Succubus said slowly circling Trick.

The Blood King was done and the Succubus knew it. She grabbed the book he had written in for her and picked the both of them up. She walked towards the fireplace and threw Trick in it holding his book. Taking a seat she watched him scream out for her. He had no way to escape she had trapped him inide. Seeing him turn to bones and then dust she stood up to leave. Since she wasn't sure how long Trick's spell would last she figured him dying with the book was good enough for her kids to be safe. She laughed at the word kids. She had one out of the blue and didn't even know yet how they did it.

She walked back up to bar and saw Parker was working. "You can take the night off. In fact take the rest of your life off", The Succubus said pulling some money from the register and handing it all to him. When he saw her blue eyes, he took it and ran. She slowly turned to pour herself a drink. Taking one last look around to make sure there were no customers in the bar. She wrote a note saying the Dal Riata was closed until futher notice from the Succubus and hung it on the door on her way out.

 _ **Unknown location.**_

"I want Bo Dennis and her child now! Mr. Williams spat around the room.

"Sir it hasn't been easy getting to her", Stewart said.

"Why not!? Mr. Williams spat again. He was tired of the excuses.

"She's guarded. We have only been able to get into the driveway before something or someone else has come out of there or stopped by" Stewart said.

"Bring me the woman or her baby. She murdered my son and she must pay. If i can't have her, then a child for a child", Mr Williams spat. He had waited long enough to get his hands on Bo and his patience was long gone.

 ** _Kenzi , Tamsin and Megan_**

The trio were sitting in Kenzi's office. Geraldine's was busy and Kenzi was happy about that. She had to remove a few unruly guests but other than that the money was pouring in and the remaining guests were enjoying themselves.

"So what do you have? Kenzi asked Megan.

"Dr. Smith was working with someone by the name of Williams", Megan said pulling the file sheet out and handing Kenzi a USB.

"What's the first name? Kenzi asked looking at the file. All she could see was Williams.

"Scott Williams", Megan said putting the USB in Kenzi's computer.

"Williams...Williams...oh shit! Kenzi said turning pale white.

"What do you know the guy? Tamsin asked jumping from her seat.

"Umm no but Bo does", Kenzi said. She knew she needed to get to her and not tell them anything more than they needed to know.

"Well tell us then", Tamsin said.

"No Bo can tell you...will tell you. Let's go", Kenzi said.

 _ **Bo, Lauren, Charlotte and Evony**_

Evony and Lauren had been going back and forth for an hour with insults. Evony wasn't buying Lauren saying she would kill her knowing the Doctor was normally against violence but when she nearly bit her other hand off the Morrigan limped back towards her car with Charlotte finally releasing her.

"Charlotte come here baby", Bo called.

The young shifter ran to her mother while Lauren and Evony looked on in shock. Bo's eyes were a deep blue and her voice unworldly yet Charlotte knew she would be safe as she ran to her as called.

"What's going on here? Bo asked. She smiled noticing the Morrigan limping.

"N...nothing. I was just leaving", Evony said hopping on one leg towards the door her driver was holding open for her.

"Bo? Hey sweetie are you ok? Lauren asked gently cupping the Succubus' cheek.

"I finally know where both of you are and nobody is going to separate us again", Bo answered taking Lauren in her arms.

Lauren stared at Bo and watched her look back and forth between her and Charlotte. Something was different about Bo and she couldn't figure it out. Given all that has happened lately, she wasn't going to push her. She would relish in the joy that they were all in the same place and safe.

"Hey Kenzi", Bo said answering her phone.

"Bo you need to come home and now", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi. Charlotte's fine, Lauren's fine, I'm fine. What's the urgency? Bo asked.

"Bo I can't tell you over the phone. Not without you being on a burner phone", Kenzi said.

"Fine Kenzi we will be right there", Bo said hanging up.

"What's wrong? Lauren asked seeing sudden sadness and worry in Bo's eyes.

"Kenzi said we need to get home so let's go and find out what's up", Bo half smiled taking Lauren's hand in hers.

Twenty minutes passed and they had made it home. Kenzi had thanked Megan for her help and sent she and Tamsin away. She knew this needed to remain between herself, Bo and Lauren.

"What's up Kenzi? Bo said cradling Charlotte as they all stood in the living room.

"Scott Williams is looking for you Bo", Kenzi said staring at the family in front of her. She had never seen Bo so content and these bastards just keep coming for them.

"Scott Williams? Who is that? Lauren asked looking back and forth.

Bo handed her Charlotte. She didn't want to take the chance on her running off again and took her seat.

"Kyle's...Kyle's father", Bo said.

"What? Lauren asked. She hadn't remembered him having a father remembering she had looked it up.

"Are...are you sure it's him Kenzi? Bo asked softly.

"Yes from what Megan told me. He was a close friend of Doctor Smith. When he saw your name on Lauren's paperwork, he had been keeping tabs on all of you", Kenzi said.

"Shit", Bo swallowed hard.

"That's not all Bo. This guy is a marksman. He's retired military", Kenzi said.

"What. What does he want? Bo asked.

"According to the notes Megan found, Dr. Smith was supposed to get Charlotte and bring her to him", Kenzi said handing over the paperwork she had been referring to.

Lauren helped Bo settle into her chair before handing Charlotte to her. Picking up the paperwork she scanned it again. Kyle's sister, Mel died last year and told Mr. Williams on her death bed about how she had found Bo but didn't go into any futher details before she passed. When her name popped up on the hospital paperwork, Dr. Smith had notified him. He was supposed to get Charlotte before they discharged.

Lauren was impressed with his military records. Kenzi was right he was a skilled marksman and also a Doctor like Lauren with many degrees. He had been deployed on a secret misssion shortly after Kyle died and Mrs. Williams couldn't get ahold of him.

"Shit. Kyle", Bo said pulling Charlotte closer.

"What could he want after all this time? Kenzi asked. It had been years and Mel seemed to be satisfied with the answers Hale gave her. Why tell anyone she found Bo?

"He wants revenge on me, Lauren or Charly', Bo said with her eyes flashing blue.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bo_**

 _I remember that day so thoroughly. I had woken up early and had breakfast with mom. It was never a pleasant occasion. She assumed I was rebelling even after the Doctor's told us, they had never seen anything like what they had found in my blood work, eye exams and x-rays. She hated me. She doted over me as a child and I could never make her happy in my teen years. When my Succubus powers started to escalate, she called me a freak and treated me like one._

 _After breakfast I went to school and met up with Kyle at lunch. We decided we would ditch the afternoon classes and go to the park. We had a nice afternoon. We walked around until it neared the time for our date. I had gone home while mom was at work to shower and change. I was out of luck. Mom showed up and we went at it again. The school had called her at work and she had been written up by her boss when she took off to go and get me from school. I knew my days living with her were coming to an end. I would say that I missed dad but he was hardly home to begin with._

 _Kyle picked me up two hours later and we went and had dinner. My emotions were so raw I couldn't keep my eyes from flashing blue whenever I got excited about anything. The waitress must have thought I was a danger to her, she placed our plates on the table and never returned. The manager came and brought us our check and I used my powers on him to get out of paying. I discovered that power when I was just 8 years old. Mom never knew about it. If she did I am sure she would have kicked me out of the house a lot sooner._

 _Dad was always busy and mom was very strict. She didn't like the clothes I would pick out so she picked out the most conservative duds she could find in my size. Mostly I looked like a dark haired Orphan Annie until I finally convinced her to allow me to buy my own clothes and I did. I had a part-time job. One to make money and two it afforded Kyle and I an excuse to see each other. He was gorgeous and really sweet. We barely went to school and when we did, we wound up making out in the restrooms, empty classrooms or storage closets. I never knew I was a Succubus. I just knew that I craved sex and lots of it._

 _I was aware of my pulse powers and abnormal strengths but the chi thing was something I could never understand or even knew how to look up at the library. The one time I tried the Librarian thought I was looking for books on Vampires. She thought my skin was palish white, she just assumed that's what my ramblings and descriptions meant._

 _Then the night was upon us. We had planned to got out to an expensive restaurant but opted for burgers and fries instead. Kyle was already in a bad mood because he had gotten into a fight with his mother. He said he thought she was being rough on him because his father was serving yet another tour with the Canadian forces. After dinner we drove to a vacant parking lot. We turned up the music and sat on the hood until things got hot and heavy. Just like that he was cold and dead._

 _At the time I didn't know what happened. I wanted him for so long that when we finally gave in I couldn't control my arousal. When we started removing our clothes, who I now know to be my Succubus was in control. I felt her growling when I kissed him for the last time, his chi flowed, I couldn't stop it and he was gone._

 _I was devastated. I tried to revive him by pushing chi back into him but it failed. When he didn't wake up, I scooped up my clothes, jumped out of the car and ran. I hid out in a old house a mile down the road and cried for what felt like days. I lucked out because it was fully stocked with furniture and clothes. I assumed the home owners were away. I listened to the radio reports and when I heard Kyle had been found dead and that they were looking for me, I fled again._

 _I ran for months and years from one lover to the next never stopping to count how many funerals and memorial services I left in my wake. When I mastered my pulse powers they came in handy as I never needed cash. I knew I was robbing them and I felt horrible about it. My mother's words haunted my ears. **"You're a monster. Get out and never come back. I wish we never adopted you".**_

 _I never knew which voice haunted me more. Mom's or Kyle's when he was trying to tell the Succubus to stop. I wished I could have stopped and just ran away instead of taking his life. I wish I could have stopped myself from taking so many other lives._

 _I often stole newspapers to keep up with what the police knew and who they had questioned in Kyle's death and the only suspect they ever listed was Beth Dennis. Me. I saw Mr. Williams on TV once, he was speaking out and offering a reward. He wanted me dead or alive. I loved Kyle so much. I suspect my Succubus did too on some level. But that's all the world knew me to be, a monster._

 _I called home once and mom hung up as soon as she heard my voice. It was over. I had no family. None. The lovers I took to bed thought I was the one for all of them until they woke up next to me. Dead. That's what I was, dead on the inside. A monster._

 _I found a guy that hooked me up with some fake IDs and I used them for odd jobs. So I kept on living my life. A crazed, sex starved monster. Then I found Kenzi._

"A monster. I am a monster...", Bo repeated.

"Mama", Charly called out swiping playfully at Bo's face.

Bo closed her eyes and held her as close as she could as the tears continued to fall. When she opened them she looked Charlotte over from head to toe. She wondered when she would come to know her powers. Sure they all knew she already knew how to shift and suck Chi but when would she know what they were and how to control them? She was a beautiful baby. Bo smiled at how she looked at her. The same way Lauren always did. Lovingly and full of wonder.

"Hi sweetie", Bo cooed into her ears. How many kids had she left with no mom or dad over the years? How many still cried out for their mom and dad? She knew she was lucky to have found the gang. Especially Lauren now that they had a daughter. A family. Her luck had apparently run out.

From what they learned from Kenzi and Tamsin, Mr. Williams was a dangerous man. He had medals for his marksman prowess. What was she going to do? Kill him? Take another Williams away from the Williams family?

Would he be willing to listen to her explain about Kyle? Would he be willing to listen to her say anything or would he shoot her or her family on the spot? She didn't know where he was. Tamsin and Kenzi left hours ago for the Police station so Tamsin could see what else she could find that they weren't finding on the internet.

Lauren was asleep on the bed. Bo noticed she had brought a few of their security monitors into the room. That must have happened when Bo was lost in the thoughts of her past. She knew she had to pay for her past but she didn't want to pay for it with the future she found in Lauren and Charlotte.

This was all on her. She just didn't know what to do or where to start. How do you apologize for killing someone to a human that would never understand unless they saw it in person? She didn't want to put that image in Mr. Williams head even if he hated her.

"Well you need to be changed", Bo whispered in Charlotte's ear. She quietly stood up trying not to wake Lauren as they made their way to the nursery. Bo could have sworn she had grown in the last few hours. Her body just looked longer. She laughed as she playfully kicked as she was taking off the old diaper and cleaning her up before she put on a new diaper and fresh clothes. She placed her in her crib before she walked to the window.

It was a clear night but Bo was worried about what they couldn't see. Until she was sure where Mr. Williams or his flunkies were, she, Lauren and Charly were staying put. Even if she had to sleep with Charlotte in her arms, she wouldn't be shifting and taking off again. She deduced she only did that to find them and protect them but she wasn't about to let her daughter out of their house.

Lauren was another story. She knew it was going to take some doing to convince Lauren to stay home but given she had her own lab in the house, she didn't have a leg to stand on argument wise. She would never interfere with Lauren researching anything as long as she did it from home for now. They weren't hurting for money, so that couldn't be argued either.

"This is my family. I must protect them", Bo bristled trying to contain the Succubus knowing Charly would pick up on her anger.

"Bo? Lauren called.

"Hey babe", Bo smiled warmly.

"What's wrong did something happen? Lauren asked looking at the Succubus' pained face. Even if she was trying to hide it.

"Nothing just thinking ", Bo said wiping her eyes.

Lauren walked over to Charlotte and returned the baby's smile. She pulled a blanket over her and turned back to Bo.

"Tell me", Lauren said.

"I think we all need to stay right here", Bo said gesturing to Lauren and Charlotte.

"Bo...

"No Lauren. Until Tamsin and Kenzi come back we need to stay here. We don't know anything about this man", Bo snapped.

"Bo I wasn't going to argue but you look like you have not slept in days", Lauren said.

"I'm fine", Bo said.

"Bo. Stop. You need to rest. If you don't you won't be good to any of us", Lauren said.

"Lauren I took Kyle from them. I won't allow him to take you or her from me because of sleep", Bo said.

"Bo please just take a nap. I can make some calls and see what's holding Kenzi and Tamsin up. I will call Lea too. Somebody has to know where this guy is", Lauren said.

"Don't forget our super baby. If she so much as smells a threat, she will find a way out of here", Bo laughed. It wasn't funny but this kid was too big for her own good already.

"She won't run. I will keep an eye on her the whole time. Get some rest sweetie", Lauren said.

"One hour unless you have to wake up me sooner", Bo said walking over to kiss the both of them on the cheek.

"Fine. One hour", Lauren smiled.

Lauren picked up Charly and followed Bo to their bedroom. Once she was sure the Succubus was asleep, she left to make those calls.

"I will find this bastard", Lauren whispered. She knew of a Scott Williams when she was in Afghanistan, if it was the same man, he was dangerous and a pure asshole. She often laughed at how many medals the officer she knew received. It was almost like his target jumped in front of his gun and then he shot them. How was that a marksman? A marksman to Lauren was someone who could shoot you from any angle, not when they are standing directly in front of you.

She called Lea and asked her to see what she could find out. Military records weren't easy to get. Then she called Tamsin and Kenzi. She asked Kenzi to get a few burner phones before she came back. She wanted to make some calls that couldn't be traced back to her. She still had a few old friends on active duty that she could call. She just needed to make sure Bo's Scott Williams was the same guy. The bastard she knew never talked about his family, she suspected that was because he was dating a Captain on the side.

 _ **Local warehouse**_

"Why haven't you brought me Bo Dennis or her child yet? Mr.. Willams screamed. His voice was so loud it echoed throughout the building.

"We have been trying sir. It has not been as easy as we thought", Stewart said.

"Get the child if you can't get the mother", Mr. Williams ordered. He had been waiting weeks for results and so far they have failed him. He wanted to go on his own but didn't want to raise suspicion. He knew Dr. Lewis was living with Bo and wasn't sure about the extent of their relationship. All that he could remember of Lauren was she was a pain in his ass. She was always around when he went to pick up his date. Julia was a gorgeous Captain that he just had to have and wondered who else knew of their inappropriate relationship. Dr. Smith was supposed to bring the baby directly to him. That idiot failed too.

"Will do sir", Stewart said grabbing more weapons.

Mr. Williams picked up his phone and waved Stewart out. He wasn't sure who he was calling but knew it had to be bad since he had never once shooed him out of the room. He didn't know how he was going to get Bo or Charlotte. From what he had seen when he drove in and out of their driveway, it wasn't a normal house. The house itself was beautiful and big but had noticeable damage.

"He wants us to get either one, we need to do it now", Stewart said piling into the passenger side of a big black van.

"Let's go then", John said.

 _ **Kenzi and Tamsin**_

"Man this guy is a tough one trying to track down", Kenzi said throwing her papers on the desk.

"If he's military it is supposed to be like that", Tamsin said.

"So what can we do? Bo and Lauren are expecting us to come back with something", Kenzi sighed.

"I can't even hack into the system to find him", Kenzi laughed. This was becoming embarrassing.

"I wonder what happened to Mrs. Williams", Kenzi said.

"Maybe her husband killed her", Tamsin laughed.

"Tamsin! Kenzi said.

"Girl you don't know these types. They would kill or could kill at any moment. From what we've read and seen so far he seems arrogant and not one to be held down by family life", Tamsin said.

"Well Lauren was in the military maybe we have enough for her to look into his records, if she still can", Kenzi said.

"Girl why didn't you say so, let's get out of here before I catch another case", Tamsin said picking up the files on her desk and shoving them into her backpack.

 _ **The Dark Fae compound**_

"You need to get away from my desk", Evony snapped at Steven.

"And you need to go away before I tell the Succubus and Dr. Lewis that you lead Mr. Williams to them", Steven countered.

"See you know too much. I should kill you right here", Evony snapped.

"Others are aware of your treachery. Should something happen to me, all of the Fae will know, including the Elders. They won't take too kindly to you mixing Fae business with a human again", Steven laughed.

Evony was stumped. She knew he wouldn't offer empty threats but what could she do? She needed help and she would get some or find something to counter blackmail Steven with.

 ** _Bo and Lauren_**

Kenzi and Tamsin had arrived and were already talking to Lauren about Mr. Williams. Lauren was still waiting to hear back from her old colleagues but had no doubt they would find something for her. She just wish she didn't need to use those resources. Afghanistan was still a sore spot for her. So much death. So many friends lost. Being away from her family.

One restless night she woke up after she heard someone moaning. It was Captain Julia Michaels and Sergeant Scott Williams having sex. Lauren slowly rolled over trying to pretend she had not seen them. She knew what the punishment would be for their actions, if they were ever caught. She rolled over and went back to bed. The next morning Julia and Eric were both gone and her bed looked as if it had never been trounced all night.

"Hey what's going on? Bo asked sleepily.

"It hasn't been an hour yet", Lauren said softly.

"Lauren I'm fine. Now what's going on? Bo asked taking a seat across from Lauren.

"We think Mr. Williams was a comrade of Lauren's", Kenzi said.

"What? Bo asked looking at Lauren.

"What does he look like Bo have you ever seen him? Lauren asked. Maybe the smallest description could confirm it for her.

"He was skinny, had a deep voice and a birthmark above his right eye", Bo said. They had heard Mr. Williams only get loud once, and that was when he was yelling goodbye just before he was deployed. She was never invited over for dinner or any other occasion.

"That has to be him", Lauren sighed and closed her eyes. This guy was an ass and he knew it. She was starting to wonder if he was really after Bo or her.

"So how do we find him? Tamsin asked. She was literally tapped out on ideas. She hated dealing with the Military because most of them were pompous idiots.

"I called some of my contacts and I'm still waiting to hear back from them", Lauren said to the three.

"Kenz what about Megan? She could have his address or something since he was working with Dr. Smith", Bo said.

"All she had was notes that they were supposed to meet when Dr. Smith had Charly in his clutches", Kenzi said.

"But the note didn't say where they were going to meet? Bo asked.

"Nothing but the Dal", Kenzi said.

Bo sat back in her seat and thought for a few minutes. Trying to find a clue in anything Dr. Smith said but she wasn't getting anything. Someone somewhere had to know where he was and who was working for him. She wondered if he knew about the Fae at this point. As far as he could know, Lauren and Bo had a human baby and he really wanted revenge for Kyle.

"Shit", Lauren said when they heard Charly roaring through the baby monitor.

"Me and and Tamsin will go outside, Bo and Kenzi head to the nursery", The Doctor ordered.

Nothing could be heard but hard fast steps hitting the floor.

Bo and Kenzi sprinted up the stairs and into the nursery. Thankfully Charly was still in her crib and Bo took a deep breath. Charly was still getting her roar on when they heard some commotion coming from outside. They raced to the window to see Tamsin and Lauren chasing a man. They ran down to help after Bo made sure the cameras were still on and recording. Lauren pulled up and pulled out a small gun. She fired it hitting the man in the middle of his knee. He dropped to his other knee crying out in pain.

"Marked ", Lauren whispered to herself before they all ran to him.

"Holy shit! Kenzi said when they reached him.

"What? Lauren asked looking at Kenzi.

"That's Nate! Kenzi said dropping to her knees.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bo**_

 _I'm torn. My heart aches for Kenzi knowing that she cares about Nate. My Succubus aches for revenge and she is chomping at the bit trying to take full control. She gives no fucks about who, what, where and why. I had almost forgotten that this is her family too._

 _But we need answers. A dead Nate would be a dead end leading us nowhere near Mr. Williams. I know what I did to Kyle was wrong but I honestly didn't know what I was doing._

 ** _Lauren_**

 _I'm torn. I hadn't eaten in hours and this guy looks like a full course meal to my Lioness. I can feel her roaring. It makes my bones shake. They are shaking ready to take revenge by any means necessary. This is her family too._

 _I don't know Nate but by the looks of Bo and Kenzi, he means something to the both of them. Nonetheless we need answers and he is damn well going to provide them to us. I inadvertently licked my lips at that the thought of devouring him. I'm a bit proud of Bo. By now the Succubus should be in full force but she's controlling her like I need to keep control of my Lioness at the moment._

 _ **Kenzi**_

 _I'm torn and devastated. I thought Nate was long gone but here he is in the flesh or at least the flesh that didn't just take a bullet from Lauren. They are my family and nothing Nate could say now will save his life. Even if Bo understands I don't think this Lauren will. All she will see is a threat to their family and she's right. Right now Nate is a threat. He's a threat to them. We don't know what Mr. Williams wants exactly but whatever it is could be a threat to me too. I'm an aunt now. I have to think like one._

 _ **Tamsin**_

 _"Ok what the fuck are we doing here ladies? Are we going to cuff him and stuff him or are you going to treat his wound Dr. Lewis?_

The trio heard a low roar from Lauren as she stepped towards Nate and Kenzi. Kneeling down Lauren assessed the damage of his wound. None of them had ever seen Lauren do what she was about to do. Releasing a claw from one finger only Lauren dug inside of his knee to retrieve the bullet. It was indeed unsanitary but she was not wasting time on cleanliness. The bullet was not as deep as she had anticipated, so she was able to pull it out. Tearing a piece of Nate's sleeve off, she wrapped the wound and nodded that she was finished.

"Nate listen to me. You have no idea what the fuck you are messing with. So please tell us that you were just coming here for a visit", Kenzi pleaded. She was desperate for that to be true.

"Kenzi...I", Nate whispered as he cowered towards the ground noticing Bo and Lauren were hovering over them.

"Dude you better talk and be quick about it", Kenzi said kneeling next to him.

"Charly's still sleeping and the windows and doors have been locked tight", Tamsin said running up to the group.

"Nate tell them. Please! Kenzi begged again. She wasn't even sure she was in love with him anymore but still cared about him and wanted him to remain alive.

"You better make it good dude", Tamsin said. She never met Nate but knew his fate was up for grabs. But who would grab him was the question.

"I was given to Mr. Williams. My instructions were to come for Bo or the baby", Nate explained.

"How did you know where we lived? Bo asked softly. Her Succubus was still chomping at the bit for control.

"An ally of his gave him the address", Nate said.

"Seriously Nate. You need to tell them everything! Kenzi snapped. She was still angry and shocked at the same time to see him come out of the blue like this.

Nate took a deep breath to gather himself. This was not going to be easy. He knew what Bo was and that she was dear to Kenzi. He had missed her and what he was about to tell them could cost him another chance with her.

"When I left Kenzi I had already made a deal that I could not get out of. I was told my career would take a turn for the best. At first things were great. I was getting small gigs here and there. A lot of solo shows at the biggest clubs in town and some private shows that brought in a lot of money for me and my boss. Then I ran into a problem with my voice and people and the money stopped rolling in...

"Yawn! Tamsin said.

Nate flinched a bit and started again."I was kept on the payroll as a gopher. I would run errands here and there".

"Nate I know how much you mean to Kenzi, but you better do a lot better than that", Bo said stepping towards him. Her Succubus was nagging her so much it felt like she was tickling her.

"As I was saying I was a gopher and a yes man. I had to do things I didn't want to do or suffer dire consequences. Once I was a boy toy. Other times I was just nothing more than a Karaoke singer...

"Yawn again", Tamsin saying making the gesture with her mouth and hands.

"I was handed over to Mr. Williams as a payment that he was owed. He had me under his employ over the last year. I never even saw the man. I was just told who he was. I was hidden away until the last two days when I was given instructions on what I was supposed to do next. They said if I failed I was dead". Nate explained.

"Who are they? Lauren asked. She was getting as bored as Tamsin was.

Nate took another deep breath. "Mr. Williams and the Morrigan".

The group jumped when Lauren shifted and took off. Although shifting was still a bit painful, Lauren didn't roar this time because she didn't want to alarm Charly. Bo was fighting against her Succubus' overwhelming anger. She was glad to have some answers but telling them who put him up to it was not all that they needed. She had a pretty good idea where Lauren was going but she was in a better position to find out the rest since she knew Nate a bit more.

 _ **Lauren**_

This is all on me. I should have finished Evony the first time. The Doctor in me believes in the value of life. But the mother in me was pissed off. How dare she think she would escape our wrath from behind the scenes. I knew I should have stayed but sometimes you have to take on the devil before she strikes. I was finally far enough away that I could allow a roar to escape my mouth. I was far enough away that I was sure other Lionesses and perhaps Lions would hear me.

 _ **Dark Fae compound.**_

"The bloke got the best of you did he? Vex laughed at a sulking Evony.

"Shut up. This is a minor setback", Evony replied.

"Are you out of your mind, you may as well slit your own throat. Once the Succubus and Doctor learn what you have done, they will do it for ya or worse", Vex laughed again downing a shot of whiskey.

"Don't you mean what we have done? Evony laughed. Vex was not about to wiggle his way out of this one.

"I warned you not to mess with them and you kept at it. Now you are a sitting duck since Steven and the boys have taken over your rank and office" Vex laughed. He didn't care that Evony wasn't in control anymore, anyone was better than her.

After what Lauren did to him, he was still dealing with the results. His body was littered with bite marks. It looked like he'd been tattooed with Lauren's teeth. If he knew what was best for him, he would get the hell outta dodge before the storm that he knew was coming dropped down on all of them.

He had learned on the streets that anybody that was going to the Dennis/Lewis house wasn't making it out alive or if they were, they had been marked one way or another. Nobody wanted anything to do with the Morrigan either. Associating with her could get your ass kicked or killed.

 ** _Lea's POV_**

 _I had known Scott Williams for years. They even gave that bastard a medal for shooting and killing my brother. That was unacceptable. A part of me was glad that he was still alive so that I could feel his bones crack beneath my teeth._

 _Terry had been enlisted a hell of a lot longer than he was and had saved many lives. This bastard gets a bug up his ass and shot him thinking he was the enemy. My brother was dressed just like that asshole. No apologies to me or my family, just a bullshit answer like that._

 _His time is coming. He has nowhere to run and nobody to hide behind. If Lauren don't get him I will. Once I heard Lauren's roar, I gathered the girls and headed out to find her and hopefully we would all find him._

 ** _Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin and Nate_**

Kenzi honestly didn't know what to do. Once Nate named Mr. Williams' location, they wouldn't have any use for him. This was what she was trying to protect him from so long ago. The Fae could be ruthless and Bo and Lauren were parents now. They were likely to be a lot more ruthless. Lauren was a Doctor but even Kenzi wasn't sure if Lauren could or would put her oath above the safety of her own child. But the way she took off earlier pointed towards her family coming first.

"Where is Mr. Williams? Bo asked. She was being as patient as she could be but even she was ready to kick somebody's ass.

"I don't exactly know. Stewart told me where to go and what I was supposed to do. I haven't seen Mr. Williams in months", Nate explained.

"You really are a yes man", Tamsin snapped.

"Tamsin! Kenzi said.

"What? This boy comes here uninvited and tells us a boring ass story and won't even tell us where Dr. Williams is", Tamsin said.

"He doesn't know Tamsin, you heard him! Kenzi said.

"Enough! Bo spat. Rubbing her forehead. There was two ways that she thought of to deal with this. Her Succubus wants to kill him but Bo wants to use him as bait to lure Mr. Williams to them.

"Bobo. You can't be thinking of doing what I think you are! Kenzi said.

"Kenzi. He needs to be dealt with. I understand it wasn't his choice but he could have called you or something before he came here. I'm sorry but we have two options", Bo said.

"And the second one is? Kenzi asked acutely aware of the first.

"We can use him as bait for Mr. Williams. That's if he wants him back", Bo said.

"He won't want me back. Stewart said if we fail, we are all dead to Mr. Williams", Nate confessed.

"Buddy if something happens to Lauren or my daughter, you're a dead man walking", Bo snapped. This really was a crazy situation. She hated that Nate as caught in the middle of all of this but she had to think like a mother.

"My squad doesn't have anything on Mr. Williams yet. That guy has to be living off the radar", Tamsin said hanging up her phone. She had already placed a call to Megan at the hospital to amp up the search.

"Well we will have to follow his tracks to this Stewart person", Bo said.

"Bo please", Kenzi pleaded.

"He will live for now Kenzi. I can't promise anything else", Bo said.

"How do you want to do this? Tamsin asked.

"We need to get some people here to watch the house. I will not leave Charly unprotected", Bo said.

"I can get some guys and gals from the station over here", Tamsin said pulling her phone out again. She felt better about that idea too. She would also call Lea and see if she had any shifters nearby.

"Anything? Bo asked.

"I have a couple of guys coming and Lea is sending about 4 shifters so that should be about seven or eight to guard the house", Tamsin said.

The four of them stood outside waiting. Bo was still hesitant to allow Nate into her house. She wasn't even sure he was telling them the whole truth. She knew what he meant to Kenzi but she knew what Lauren and Charly meant to her. She did go in and bring him something to drink back out but that's as close as he was going to get. She even brought out some Aspirin from Kenzi's stash. She and Lauren never needed them. She wasn't sure how much pain he was in but from what Lauren did, she imagined it to be painful. She made sure the security cameras were on and kissed her sleeping baby.

When Tamsin's men and the shifters arrived. They started to put their plan in action.

"Everyone knows what they are doing right? Bo asked looking around. The cops were heavily armed and the shifters were already looking around.

"I have my crew stationed on top of the house", Tamsin said. She already warned them all that nobody was to slack off and not to take their eyes off of their designated areas.

Bo nodded in agreement. "Unless it's absolutely necessary please do not roar. You will alarm my daughter".

The shifters agreed. Tamsin instructed her crew not to shoot unless it's necessary. Once they were sure the house was secure they loaded up Tamsin's squad car.

"Kenzi you will be staying here with Charlotte", Bo said. Kenzi couldn't argue because she knew of the dangers ahead of them. She would go inside find a movie to watch while Charlotte was resting.

Bo wasn't sure where Lauren went but felt better about it since one of the shifters said Lea was already out looking for her. She was really happy Lauren had friends as shifters. Faster than her car and their sense of smell was an added bonus.

Bo took one last look at Kenzi and got inside the car. She wanted to take a lot of weapons but with Tamsin and her own abilities she felt she was ready for anything.

"Let's go", Bo said.

 _ **Dark Fae compound.**_

"Evony you're looking ghoulish", Steven laughed. Evony had been stalking the halls all day and had no business being there.

"I will think of a way to take my throne back", Evony snapped.

"Your throne? Honey I got rid of that out of date desk and chair. It's all mine now", Steven said. He had longed for the day when he could overthrow Evony. She had made all their lives hell since day one. It didn't take much for the other Fae to fall in line with him. She was hated just about as much on both sides.

"That office and everything about this building is mine! It's not over", Evony said slapping him.

"It's over for you", Lauren roared.

Evony stood stiff in front of a smiling Steven. "It's for you", He taunted her laughing.

"What do you want? Evony asked turning to face Lauren while pinning her back against the wall.

"Whatever it is. I want no part of it. Had no part in it", Steven nodded towards Lauren leaving the ladies alone.

Lauren watched Steven leave and shook her head.

"Well what is it now? Evony snapped stuck in the same spot. When Lauren roared again she had her answer.

"Oh that", Evony said. She had nowhere to go and Lauren had her cornered.

"I will give you two seconds to tell me you didn't send that bastard for my family" Lauren snapped exposing her sharp teeth.

"I command many bastards, you'll have to be specific", Evony laughed.

"Stewart, Nate, Dr. Eric Williams. Shall I go on? Lauren snapped again.

Evony was stunned. She didn't expect all of this to come back to her. When she set the plan in motion it had mainly been focused on Bo and to get her out of her life and hair. She knew of only one way out of this.

"Lauren I didn't expect all of this to come back on you", Evony said.

"You're lying Evony. I must admit, you did your homework. You found the one man me and Bo have in common", Lauren snapped showing her teeth again. Her Lioness was starving and she was going to feed her soon but first she wanted to taunt Evony. Like she taunted and dismissed her like she was nothing while she was a slave to the Light Fae. For every human she spat on thinking the Fae was better. For Bo. For Charly. For everyone she cared about.

"I had no idea the two of you knew him. I only thought Bo knew him", Evony smiled. She had to lay the charm on.

"Bullshit. You knew who he was and what he means to both of us", Lauren said. Lauren's military contacts had gotten back to her saying someone had been requesting her and records nearly a year ago.

As Lauren slowly approached Evony. She knew her time was up. She had nothing left to fight with. Lauren would pounce on her before the last of her melting powers would work. She had one last weapon in her arsenal that would surely hurt the shifter.

"If my time is up. I will say one last thing", Evony winked at Lauren.

"Say it! Lauren snapped.

"If I helped him to get rid of that piece of shit daughter of yours, the Fae will thank me for years to come. That alone should make my legacy last", Evony said with her hands flat against the wall. She thought Lauren couldn't pounce if her back was flatly against the wall. It had been a while since Lauren had gone through a drive thru window but Evony was definitely going to be fast food.

"Lauren! Lauren stop", Lea screamed.

Lauren turned her head and blood was dripping from her lips. She wasn't done yet but there was nothing of Evony left to save. Being a Doctor she knew where her heart was, even if it was a black one, she devoured it first.

"Lea? Lauren said wiping the blood from her lips.

"We found him Lauren! Let's go", Lea said. She laughed at the sight of Evony. She didn't like her either.

On their way out the ladies shifted so Lea could tell Lauren what Keegan had told her. They had tracked Dr. Williams down by an address they found in Dr. Smith's safe. It took a lot of skill but they were able to pick the lock. Lauren half laughed thinking Kenzi would admire those types of skills. Lea had sent extra shifters to Bo and Lauren's.

"Tsk. I warned you not to screw around with them", Vex said looking at what was once the Morrigan.

 _ **Uknown location.**_

"Sir I have not heard from Nate and it has been hours. It appears our plan for him has failed", Stewart said.

"You should have gone yourself! But it is of no matter. I will go", Mr. Williams said.

"Sir...we can do it", Stewart insisted.

"If you could I wouldn't still be waiting. I have been waiting a long time to get that bitch and you know why I want her", Mr. Williams snapped angrily.

"Of course sir. We all understand and sympathize but I can get her", Stewart insisted again. He knew the price he would have to pay if Mr. Williams went himself. The man never got his hands dirty for anything so to say he would go instead of sending Stewart or one of the others was a bit much to take in.

"You will fail just like he did and frankly I am tired of waiting so I will go", Mr. Williams said heading out of the door.

Stewart stood there. He knew he had to get out of town and quickly. It didn't matter that Mr. Williams was gone. He knew he was in danger and after all he had heard about the Succubus and Dr. Lewis, he was a sitting target waiting to be fired at.

Dr. Williams was long gone and had relocated to another warehouse. He should have scouted it a lot better. The minute he left the first hideout, he was no longer hidden.

"Hello Dr. Williams. We've been waiting for you", Bo said softly.

"How did you find this place? Dr. Williams spat.

"Well you know people. I know people", Bo said pointing around the building.

"My men wouldn't have told you anything", Dr. Williams said. He was quite put off by the company but here she was, Beth Dennis.

"No but an undercover cop would", Tamsin said bringing in said cop.

"He was working at the hospital. We planted him once word got out about you. Boy did he show up with some big information today. There are a lot of running mouths and computer hacks in that joint", Tamsin winked.

"Yes. Tamsin was so secretive she didn't even tell me", Bo said never taking her eyes off of him. She could see so much of Kyle in his features but the one thing she never saw in Kyle's eyes was evil. Mr. Williams had lifeless eyes. Nothing but a dead cold stare. She also noticed the guns strapped to his waist. She wasn't afraid.

"Have a seat", Bo said pushing out a chair for him. The only thing saving him from her taking his life was her guilt over Kyle.

"I'd rather stand", Dr. Williams said.

"Suit yourself", Bo said getting to her own feet.

"Let's do this shall we", Dr. Williams said.

"Yes let's do this", Bo said raising an eyebrow. She knew plenty of Fae were in the area should something go wrong and she need to feed.

"Why did you kill my son? Dr. Williams asked.

"That was an accident", Bo said softly.

"Bullshit. I know what you are. Your friend told me and showed me", Dr. Williams snapped.

"What friend? Bo asked. He could have been talking about any Fae.

"Evony I believe her name is", Dr. Williams winked.

"Was. Her name was Evony", Tamsin laughed.

"You people really are cold blooded killers", Dr. Williams said.

"Don't call us killers when in your own cowardice you sent your flunkies like Nate here after my family", Bo snapped, pacing and pointing at Nate sitting in a chair far across from them. She was trying her best to sympathize with him but the thought of Lauren and Charly in danger was poking her Succubus dead in the heart.

"I don't know that boy and you never told me why you killed mine", Dr. Williams said pulling his gun from the holster.

"That was an accident. I didn't know what I was then", Bo explained trying to hold back her tears. Kyle meant a lot to her and she was sure now that wouldn't matter to his father.

Dr. Williams fired his gun with the bullet barely passing by Bo's ear. "Now you and I will start again", He laughed.

He stopped laughing when something slightly touched his ear and watched as a bullet went into the wall. "Now we'll all start again", came a voice from behind him.

He turned around. "Dr. Lewis.

"Dr. Williams", Lauren said. She wanted to kill him but the guilt in Bo's eyes showed she still needed to try and make amends for Kyle.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lauren's POV**_

 _It had been a long few days. All of the Doctors were overworked due to an influx in patients. We literally had to use make shift tents because we had to move due to constant attacks. Once we were secured and more troops had been deployed to protect us, I thought things would slow down a bit._

 _I was wrong because Dr. Idiot thought he knew what was best and tried to treat patients after he hadn't slept in days. He didn't follow the emergency rotation schedule that we had set up so that everyone could get a few hours sleep._

 _When it was my turn to sleep, I welcomed it. I walked to my tent as fast as I could, fell on my cot, and quickly asleep. Besides the constant buzzing of overhead aircraft, I was finally relaxed. The sounds were a Soldier's lullaby. Well for those that could actually sleep._

 _What felt like two hours had passed when I heard an explosion. Thankfully I hadn't gotten out of my clothes. I jumped up and grabbed my gear. I ran out and it looked like all hell had broken loose again. There was smoke coming out of the two closest tents to me. I ran in the opposite direction, trying to find the others._

 _"Lauren over here! Julia screamed. I ran over to her and she looked as worried as I was._

 _"What happened? A suicide bomber with one stick of dynamite. The patients in those tents had already been airlifted out of here", Julia explained._

 _"But...", I started. We had a ton of patients still needing to be treated._

 _"The others couldn't be saved", Julia sighed tiredly. By the looks of her clothes, it looked like she had tried to drag them out, wounded or not._

 _"Julia where's Scott? He was a pompous bastard that likely bought his way up the chain of command._

 _"He took off in a Humvee after the explosion went off", Julia said._

 _"What he just left us here? I asked._

 _"I tried to stop him but he said he had somewhere to be", Julia said rubbing her head._

 _"Hey are you ok? I asked._

 _"Yes. It's just a slight headache", Julia said. I had to admit she looked worse than that but I'm sure she wouldn't try to hide something from me under the circumstances._

 _Grabbing the only gun I had on me, I gestured forwards. "Come on, let's go see what and who else is still here to be saved"._

 _Julia was all Doctor. She never wanted nor found the need to use weapons. Other than her mind. Reminded me of someone I knew very well. She flinched when she saw my gun but she knew I wasn't a novice shooter. I wasn't always good. During my first tour, I grabbed old soda cans and lined them up for target practice._

 _I found one brave soldier that wanted me to shoot two off his fingertips. I was hesitant at first but since he insisted, I did. The others rounded up and watched. They wanted to see who's gamble would pay off more, theirs because they put up good money to watch me succeed, or his to see if he peed in his pants from fear of me missing._

 _I finally took my shots. Both cans flew off his fingers and his eyes went wide. He never asked me to do that again and neither did anyone else. They figured my skills were good enough to trust from then on. When I was needed in combat, they pulled me from the Doctor rotations. Soon after I was quickly promoted to Captain. I saved as many lives as I took. Killing was the only part of the job I never liked._

 _Hours later the remaining patients that had minimal injuries were lifted up and out of the area. Julia and I were still looking for Dr. Williams. I don't know why I cared so much. His own cowardice and stupidity ran him off from the rest of us. It was starting to get dark and he knew not to run off._

 _"None of the choppers have seen the Humvee from the air", Julia said._

 _"Well if he's out here, we need to find him and soon", I said pulling out two pairs of night vision goggles from my bag. The guy was a pain in the ass, but we needed every Doctor we could get since the others were deeply wounded and had been taken to another location. It took quite some convincing to make them leave us behind but I managed to do it._

 _"There! He's coming right towards us! Julia screamed as I turned around to look for myself._

 _She was right. Dr. Williams was driving at a high speed._

 _"Jump Scott jump! Julia screamed._

 _The guy that was running after Scott on foot was holding a stick of Dynamite in his hand. "Another suicide bomber! I screamed as I watched Scott jump from the Humvee. Thankfully it rolled off in the other direction._

 _Dr. Williams had made it over to us. "Take cover! I screamed and watched them hide behind two large boulders._

 _"Lauren you can't make that shot! Scott said. He never trusted me or any woman really. Although he did have a glaring soft spot for Julia._

 _"Come on, lift it", I whispered. I just needed one clean shot and this would be over in a matter of minutes._

 _"Dr. Lewis. You can't make that shot, you haven't the skill", Scott said. Well it was more of a whine._

 _"Bingo", I said taking my shot and running for cover behind another boulder. When the dust had settled I came from behind it to survey the damage. The bomber was dead on the ground, covered in dirt and debris._

 _"What the hell were you thinking? I snapped at Dr. Williams._

 _"I was just trying to find the guys responsible for the earlier attacks", Dr. Williams snapped back in his own defense._

 _"And you thought to bring a maniac back towards us? I snapped. Yes it was mostly Julia and me now but we still mattered and not only that, what about the others that were out on assignment? This is why I loathed the guy, a good Doctor but a moron too._

 _"Lauren" Julia said softly._

 _"Let's go. We need to get back so we can be picked up. But I will not be dropping this", I snapped pointing at Dr. Williams_

 _For that time only, Julia held a sweet spot for him and all I head was disdain. The months after that proved me right. He had moved up to Captain after he lied about saving us. Julia and I were vocally against it, but as women our voices went unheard._

"Dr. Lewis? Dr. Lewis are you listening to me? Dr. Williams asked mockingly.

"Sit down", Lauren bristled.

"Pardon? Dr. Williams scoffed at Lauren's audacity.

"I said sit your ass down", Lauren said angrily pushing a chair in his direction.

"It's Captain Williams, in case you've forgotten Lewis", Dr. Williams snapped.

"Oh I remember everything. Now sit your ass down! Lauren said pushing him into the chair this time.

"I don't have to sit if I don't want to", Dr. Williams snapped trying to get up.

"Ohh but you will", Lauren said with her eyes glowing. She smiled a bit when she saw his fear. _Who's the bitch now?_

"Bo", Lauren said softly.

The Succubus stood up and paced around. She explained about Kyle and how she was sorry it happened because she didn't know what she was and how to control her powers yet. But she could not forget or forgive Dr. Williams sending anyone after Charlotte. She could take care of herself but her baby was just starting out in life. She and Lauren had so much to teach her and anyone that threatens that, threatens her future. Their future.

"You're still the animal that killed my son, so I'm going to kill your family! All of you", Dr. Williams snapped and shrieked in his chair when he heard Lauren's small roars.

"Your threats won't work here. You're my bitch now", Lauren snapped showing her sharp teeth.

"Lauren? Are you hungry? Bo asked.

"No but I could always go for a bite", Lauren snapped with a bite showing her teeth again.

"Honey if they don't kill you, you will spend the rest of your miserable life in prison", Tamsin laughed.

"What? Bo asked.

"He killed his wife", Tamsin said looking over the paperwork her undercover handed her.

"What? When? Bo asked. Here she was feeling guilty about leaving Kyle's family without him and his only remaining family was his bastard father.

"He killed her in her sleep by putting a bullet in her mouth. When the responding officers arrived they found his saliva on her lips and traced it back to him", Tamsin said pointing at Dr. Williams.

Bo stood staring at him. All of these years she hated herself. She hated herself for being a killer. She hated herself for every year Kyle's family had to live without him. She hated herself for not knowing what she was soon enough to stop it from happening. She hated herself for not coming forward when she did find out. Maybe Mrs. Williams would still be alive and away from her punk husband.

"Bo? Lauren said gently touching the Succubus on the shoulder.

"He's dead", Bo responded and jumped when she heard Lauren's roar.

"No! I'll do it. You go home and be with Charly", Bo said.

Lauren knew Bo enough to know when she was being serious and this was not a good time to push her.

"What about Nate? Tamsin asked.

"Take him too. If it wasn't for Kenzi, you would be dead! The Succubus snapped.

Tamsin walked over and grabbed Nate by his arm. Lauren went to hug Bo one last time before she followed them out.

"Tamsin! Bo snapped.

"Yeah? Tamsin jumped turning back to her.

"Make sure he's the last on the fool chain", Bo said pointing towards Dr. Williams.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi was relieved when Tamsin called to say Bo and Lauren had spared Nate's life but that Bo was still insistent that he would not be allowed in their house. Kenzi hated that Bo was still so angry with Nate but she understood.

She blamed herself for not quite explaining the Fae to Nate way back then but if he dealt with Evony, he knew the shit he had gotten himself into and should have come to them to get himself out of it.

 _ **Lauren, Tamsin and Nate**_

Thirty minutes had passed since they left and Lauren was asleep on the passenger side. Tamsin was driving and Nate was locked in the trunk. Just because Lauren and Bo spared his life, doesn't mean she trusted him in her car. In all of her life she knew nobody was completely clean and she wanted to get the word on the Dark Fae streets to find out what else he had done for Evony.

She nearly wrecked her car when she heard Lauren roaring and fidgeting in her seat. Tamsin shook her head and wondered what hell Lauren was dreaming about that made her look like that. She even noticed Lauren's Lioness hair surfacing which meant she must be about ready to shift or she was fighting someone in her sleep and her body was responding. "Fuck this", She said and put her sirens on taking Lauren back to their house.

 _ **Kenzi and Charlotte**_

"Shitballs. If I had balls they would be made of shit", Kenzi said as she paced around the living room. Bo and Lauren were not going to like this but what else could she do.

She had gone up to get something to eat and when she heard Charly stirring she went back down to the basement to check on her. If she escaped again, Kenzi's days of babysitting will have come to an end.

Kenzi walked over to pick Charly up and she was scratched again as she started to shift. This was not like the others. She had deep cuts and her clothes were torn. Thinking on her feet and hopeful that it wouldn't leave a mark, she dropped Charlotte and ran for the door. Closing it behind her, she took the brunt of the young shifters efforts at trying to escape.

"Damn that kid is strong", Kenzi said pushing back against the door as hard as she could. She called out to her in her softest voice hoping it would calm her down. And it was working for awhile. She went to get one of the other shifters to come and hold the door back. She gave strict instructions that Charlotte was not to be allowed out. Luckily she picked an old shifter who's strength was too much for the baby to knock down with the door.

When Kenzi was satisfied that all was well, she went back upstairs to pour herself a shot. Or two. Then she heard a loud thump and ran back downstairs to see what it was.

The shifter had been drained and she could see chi still flowing into the basement from under the door.

Yep. Kenzi knew it. She was screwed. The only other thing she thought to do was to get another shifter and block off the airways. That didn't calm Charlotte down. She could still hear her roaring and pulled her phone out to call Bo and Lauren. She reached Bo and was told Lauren was on her way. She breathed a sigh of relief. If she won't listen to Kenzi, she would definitely listen to Lauren. She didn't bother telling Bo about the chi because the Succubus sounded angry as it was.

 _ **Bo and Dr. Williams.**_

"You know I tried to be nice about this. But you came after my family. I told your punk ass that killing Kyle was an accident. I thought as a Doctor you would understand. But given all that you have said and done, nothing I said or did would have sufficed", Bo said.

"Shut up Succubus. I wanted you dead and I still might get my chance. Either you, your bastard gf or baby will die and I will use your bodies for science experiments", Dr. Williams laughed.

"Mrs. Williams must have been the good parent because Kyle was nowhere near the bastard you are. Makes me wonder if he was even your son", Bo taunted him. She wanted to use the fact that he was always away on business as a tool to show his wife may have cheated on him.

It worked too because Mr. Williams was not laughing at all. In fact he looked angrier than even Bo expected him to be.

"So what. Kill me. I would still have ways to get to you", Mr. Williams snapped. If he was going to die he wanted to strike fear into the Succubus. He did his homework and knew she was not a stay-at-home gf or mom. Something would always pull her away from Lauren. Some wolf. Some dog. Some lover.

"Yeah? That's why I have Tamsin looking into that. You really shouldn't have come. I'm the Fae nobody wants to fuck with", Bo snapped her eyes blazing blue.

"You can and will die Succubus", Mr. Williams laughed. He knew it wasn't true but what the hell. He was trying to buy some time to think of a way to escape.

"Foolish Dr. I can raise the dead too. But you, you will stay dead and nobody will find your body", Bo snapped. She was tired of his shit and finally hungry enough to drain his chi, and she did.

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

 _I was running as far and as fast as I could. They were after me. I could hear them as clear as day and smell their hot breaths as if they were right in front of me. I toppled tree after tree trying to find somewhere to lick my wounds. The damage was deep. I had thick cuts across my chest. Bite marks near my neck. It would have been worse had I not known how to kick and push them off of me. I guess I found the wrong spot to hunt for food. I wasn't really hunting for food though. I was hunting for dog. That dog. The biggest piece of shit I knew. Dyson._

 _For all the time we bonded over Bo his words really were bullshit. But he doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now except that I need to get home and stake claim on a new one._

 _They are getting closer. I took a deep breath and pushed forward as hard as I could, then there was nothing but darkness._

"Lauren? Hey Lauren wake up! Tamsin said. She wanted to slap her but the fur standing up on her skin told her fuck that.

"What can I do? Nate asked.

"Wait on the porch and do not go in. I'll call Kenzi", Tamsin said. She wasn't about the face the wrath of a Succubus and Lioness tonight by allowing him in their house. Bo and Lauren may forgive it, but they won't forget it.

All the other shifters surrounded Tamsin's car. She nearly wet herself from the loud roars and growls. Lea really did send a variety pack to protect them.

"Oh thank goodness! Kenzi screamed opening the front door and closing it again.

"What the hell happened to you? Tamsin asked looking at a worn and torn Kenzi.

"Nakedra is tripping and tore my clothes in the process", Kenzi explained.

"Charlotte? Tamsin asked looking towards the house.

"Charly, Kedra, whatever you want to call her. I can't get her to calm down", Kenzi said.

"Girl please, she's a baby. I have my hands full with Lauren", Tamsin said pointing towards the sleeping Doctor who looked angrier.

"Well shit. I was hoping she would calm Charly down", Kenzi sighed deeply.

"Where is she? Tamsin asked as the shifters grew louder.

"She's locked in the basement", Kenzi said.

"What? You just left her down there? Tamsin asked.

"Dude do you see my clothes? She doesn't even know me at the moment and besides she drained one of the shifters through the door", Kenzi explained.

"Shit! Tamsin snapped. How the hell was this baby doing this? Lauren was out and Bo wasn't home. What a hot mess they were standing smack dab in the middle of.

"You're telling me! Kenzi laughed. Lauren and Bo were going to take her clothes shopping because Charly tore up her best outfit.

"What can I do? Nate asked walking towards them.

"Hide! Tamsin and Kenzi said in unison. He was still a threat as far as Charly knew.

"Where? Nate asked softly.

"Go to my club, go in the basement and do not come out. Tell Marcus I said it was ok to allow you down there", Kenzi said.

"What? Where is your club? Nate asked.

"The clubhouse. Now hurry up and go", Kenzi said.

Tamsin and Kenzi paced back and forth in what little area the shifters were allowing them to do so. It seemed they were guarding Lauren now too.

"Charly! Tamsin screamed.

"What? Dude I told you, she's a hot mess right now", Kenzi said.

"Go get her. She can wake Lauren up from whatever the hell Lauren is doing", Tamsin said noticing the Dr was still fidgeting.

"Bo are you heading home? Kenzi asked in her phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes Kenzi", Bo said. She had finished off the Doctor and took his body to burn it.

"Doesn't sound like Bo will be here soon. So Charlotte it is", Tamsin said.

"Hell to the no. Not me. Look at my clothes. That kid will strip me naked", Kenzi said.

"Fine. Ya big baby. I'll get her", Tamsin said scurrying off to do so.

Kenzi laughed. Tamsin was in jeans, a t-shirt and black jacket. Charlotte will have her looking like something out of a bad Halloween movie.

And just as she had predicted the Valkyrie returned with scratches and holes in her clothes.

"Shut up", Tamsin said looking at Kenzi.

"Let's see your plan in action Sherlock", Kenzi said stepping back.

"Watch and learn", Tamsin said pulling the door open and placing Charlotte in Lauren's arms. Lauren's fur tickled Tamsin. She was still shocked how Lauren could still be sleeping and roaring. She stepped back when they both started roaring.

"What are you guys doing? Bo asked pulling up.

"Shhh Bo! Kenzi and Tamsin screamed.

"Not a good idea to tell someone to be quiet and scream it", Bo laughed.

"Shhh", Kenzi said pointing towards Lauren and Charlotte. They were both stirring and roaring identically.

"What the hell is this? Bo asked.

Their roars got louder as did the other shifters who were now pushing Bo back.

"They're protecting Lauren", Kenzi said.

"Lauren! Charly! Bo called.

The trio jumped when Lauren and Charlotte roared while snapping their heads in Bo's direction. They roared again when Charlotte jumped down. Lauren and Charlotte shifted and took off running with the other shifters following behind them.

"What the hell?! Bo screamed.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin**_

"That's it. She's grounded! I am going to spank her little tushie! She knows better than that! Bo said.

"Bo! Kedra is just a baby. She doesn't know that was wrong! Kenzi said.

"I was talking about Lauren! Bo said pacing back and forth. This was a mess. She's a Succubus. She couldn't possibly keep up with Lauren and Charlotte on foot when they shifted and ran off like that.

"Well it must be important. She wouldn't just run off like that", Tamsin said.

Bo continued pacing back and forth going over everything in her head. The last time she had seen Lauren she said she was going home to Charlotte and Bo took her at her word.

"Lea! I'll call Lea! Bo said pulling her phone out. She wasn't really as close to the other shifters as she was Lea. She was practically the leader of the shifters and Bo knew if there was something going down, Lea would know. She looked in the direction Lauren and Charlotte had gone as she listened to the first ring.

 _ **Lauren and Charlotte.**_

Lauren had gotten almost three miles down the road when she heard a familiar roar. She stopped in her tracks and turned to it. "Shit", She thought to herself and ran back. She urged the other shifters to go on and she would catch up with them later. Once they all agreed she scooped Charlotte into her mouth and headed back home. She knew Bo was going to be worried and furious. But this was important. So important that she didn't want Charlotte anywhere near wherever she was going. Her senses were running in overdrive.

 _ **Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin**_

Bo hadn't gotten an answer from Lea and now she was really worried because Lauren hadn't taken her phone either. What a horrible night this was becoming. She had come up with a plan and ordered Tamsin and Kenzi into her car.

"Tamsin is going with me and Kenzi we will be dropping you off at Geraldine's so you can stay with Nate until we come for you", Bo said.

"Bo I want to come! Kenzi protested.

"No Kenzi. We don't know what is happening if it's the shifters, you will be in danger", Bo said.

"She's right Kenzi. We don't know what is going on and since Lea is not answering any of our calls, it has to be something big", Tamsin said.

Bo suddenly slammed on her brakes when she saw something in the road.

"What the hell Bo? Tamsin said adjusting her hat so she could see.

"It's Lauren! Bo screamed getting out of the car. This was a horrific scene playing out in front of her. She ran as fast as she could to get to them. With tears streaming down her face, she dropped to her knees and waited for Lauren to come to her. Bowing her head Lauren placed Charlotte in Bo's arms.

"Is she dead? Bo cried taking Charlotte into her arms with tears flooding down her face.

"No she's not Bo. I was just bringing her back to you so she would be safe", Lauren said softly. She hated seeing Bo in such hysterics but she left her phone behind so there was no other way to prepare her.

When Bo saw Charlotte take a few breaths she was able to control her emotions. That did not look good to her seeing her almost dangling from Lauren's mouth.

"She's fine Bo but I have to go", Lauren said softly kissing Charlotte on her cheek and rubbing Bo's cheek with her claw.

"Lauren!? Bo cried out.

"Bo I have to go this is important", Lauren said. Turning her attention to Kenzi and Tamsin. She was happy Bo and Charly wouldn't be alone but she really did need to go.

"Ok. Ok but promise me, you'll be careful! Bo said kissing Lauren on the top of her head

"I promise Bo. I wish I could take you with me, but I don't know how many of them are out there and what they want. I just know I heard some roars and they were not the good kind", Lauren sighed as she turned to leave. She was already miles behind the other shifters and needed to focus on the scent she was tracking.

Bo grabbed a blanket from the back and climbed back into her Honda. She closed the door and just stared out into the darkness. She was sure Charlotte was going to freak once she heard Lauren roar. And just like clock work she started to fidget in Bo's arms.

"Shi...shoot. You need to calm down Charly", Bo said softly looking at Charlotte.

"Bo what's wrong? Kenzi asked.

"I'm looking to see if Lauren accidentally bit her", Bo said pulling Charly up by her paws.

"Dude have you not seen the Lion King? That's how they pick their young up, in their mouths", Kenzi laughed.

Bo was adorably cute with how much she was worrying.

"Lauren wouldn't hurt her Bo, and she brought her back to you to keep her out of danger. Relax Succubus", Tamsin said looking around the car. As a cop she was always suspicious of something going on or wrong.

"Calm down Charly", Bo whispered sending pulses into her back. Tamsin and Kenzi watched in amusement. That baby was not going to calm down, not at as long as Lauren was gone.

"Shit! Bo screamed.

"What? Tamsin said pulling her gun from it's holster.

"She's sending pulses into me", Bo said moving around so they wouldn't work on her. Tamsin and Kenzi laughed. That was the cutest thing they had seen in a long time.

Twenty minutes had passed since Bo had finally gotten Charlotte to calm down. Bo was trying to formulate another plan since her first plan didn't include Charlotte being with them.

"Fuck it sitting here is getting us nowhere. Tamsin you are going to Geraldine's with Charly and Kenzi. I hope you have enough guns and weapons", Bo said turning to the Valkyrie.

"Yep. I'm packing", Tamsin said showing gun after gun under her jacket.

"Good. You guys need to stay in the basement. Somewhere without windows and do not take your eyes off of Charlotte", Bo said. The young shifter was strong and talented.

"Bo, Lauren is not going to like this", Kenzi said. After bringing her back to Bo she obviously wanted her to keep her safe.

"Lauren will only be ok once she knows Charlotte is safe. Nobody will know where you guys are if you sneak down the back stairs leading to the basement", Bo said.

"Moi? Sneaking into my own club? Now that would be embarrassing", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi! Be serious. This important", Bo said.

"Ok but nobody can ever know this", Kenzi said in a mock pout. This was good. It would give her a chance to see how her club was doing since she hadn't checked in on it.

"Everyone understand the plan? Bo asked. She was ready to go. She was already behind trying to find Lauren.

"We're good", Tamsin said.

"Remember do not take your eyes off of Charlotte", Bo said kissing Charly and handing her to Kenzi.

"Don't scratch Aunt Kenzi again ok sweets? Kenzi cooed in Charlotte's ear.

Bo pulled up behind Geraldine's and watched the trio exit the vehicle. Once she saw Kenzi wave she took off. She had to find Lauren so she doubled back and drove down the same road she saw her take off on.

 ** _Lauren_**

This was bad. I had no idea what had happened but my senses were telling me I was going in the right direction. I finally found the intial scent I originally detected. I caught up with the other shifters too. They had to have stopped at some point because I wasn't going particularly fast. Once we all came to the end of our search we each took turns circling the area.

"She's here. Everybody pick a door", I said and nodded towards the others. I walked inside and slowly stalked the corridor. Turning my nose up I found a fresh scent identical to the one we had been tracing. Walking further I saw a dim light. Slowly I approached the room. Finally nearing the door, I set one claw inside waiting for some sort of reaction. I didn't hear anything so slowly I entered the room. There she was. Lea passed out inside of a cage. I knew I needed to get to her so I ran as fast as I could stopping just short of the cage. Without opening the cage, I couldn't assess her wounds, if she head any wounds. For the moment my professional opinion was that she had been sedated.

"My my Dr. Lewis, do you look the Succubus' body over like that? A woman laughed from behind Lauren.

"Lady if _this_ was the Succubus, I would already be picking your bones out of my teeth", Lauren bristled as she turned to face the woman.

"Such a temper for a Doctor", The woman laughed.

"I don't have time for this. Who are you and how did she piss you off? Lauren asked gesturing towards Lea.

"My name is Kayla and this has nothing to do with her", She laughed.

"Then what does this have to do with? Lauren asked.

"I knew you would come for her and here you are", Kayla said.

"How did I piss you off? Lauren asked. She didn't know of a Kayla and had never seen this woman before in her life.

"You really should watch who and what you eat? Kayla said bitterly.

"Is this about Dyson? I didn't eat that bastard but if you tell me where his bones are, I might snack on them a little', Lauren said taking another look at Lea. She was still in the same position.

Before Kayla could say another word she heard roars behind her. She closed her eyes and took in the hot breaths touching her legs, wishing she had worn pants.

"Ohh shit huh? Lauren laughed. She hadn't seen any of the shifters eat. One small move and Kayla would be history. The shifters nodded towards Lauren and she nodded back. Right now they needed to know if Kayla was alone and what she had done to Lea.

"Massimo get your ass out here boy, I'm not doing this alone", Kayla screamed.

"Massimo? The Druid? Lauren laughed. What the hell was he doing here?

"You were always the weaker of the two", Massimo laughed coming from the back room and slipping closer to Kayla as the other shifters snipped at him with their teeth.

"I've already eaten but them? I have no idea when their bellies were full last. So you better make this quick", Lauren said licking her lips pointing towards the shifters.

"Such a cocky Doctor. You weren't this cocky as a human! Massimo snapped.

"What are you going on about? I don't even know you boy other than you're a wanna be Fae", Lauren laughed remembering the stories she had heard about him over the years. Always coming up with failing potion after failing potion in his bid to become Fae.

"Sure you do. You know my lineage very well", Massimo boasted.

"Enough! What did I do to you? Lauren asked. Looking at him. He looked like he had not slept in days.

"You killed my mother", Massimo bristled. He was ready to punch Lauren dead in the mouth but the shifters behind them were about to make him wet his pants.

"Evony right? Lauren laughed still tasting that black heart in her mouth. She really needed to gargle when she got home.

"Yes Evony! Massimo said showing his teeth.

"No big loss", Lauren laughed. She knew if she taunted him, she would get all the answers that she needed. She couldn't believe Evony would lay down with a mere human.

"She was my mother bitch! Massimo said.

"That can't be the only reason you're mad at me", Lauren said popping her lips.

 _ **Bo**_

Damn it where is Lauren? I have been up and down this road and found nothing. So here I sit parked in my car waiting for Tamsin to call me back and tell me she was able to track Lea's phone. According to them Charlotte was very restless and had not shifted back yet. I know she won't until she knows Lauren is safe and I damn well plan on making sure that happens and soon. I kept calling Lea's phone and listening out of the window hoping she had dropped it but it kept going to her voicemail. I really need to get the other shifters phone numbers in case something like this happens again. Like Kenzi pointed out I obviously know nothing about Lions or how they treat their young and themselves.

This is something important that I need to learn especially if Lauren and I have another one. I am pretty sure I nailed down when Charly was conceived but haven't head a chance to talk to Lauren about it. I must admit it was hot and all the more loving now since we made her like that.

"Tamsin! Tell me you've got something! I said into my phone. According to Tamsin, I needed to make a U-turn and take the first right. I hung up and sped away.

"I'm coming baby", I said.

 ** _Kenzi, Tamsin and Charlotte._**

"Well what did Bo say? Kenzi asked.

"She hadn't found her yet but since I was able to track Lea's phone she is at least heading in the right direction", Tamsin said watching Charlotte.

She had already tore up Kenzi's couch. Cotton was everywhere.

"They need to hurry the hell up. I loved that couch", Kenzi said.

 ** _Lauren, Kayla and Massimo._**

"No that's not the only reason I'm angry with you", Massimo said still watching his steps. He didn't want to step backwards and lose his feet or worse

"Well get on it with, it's getting close to dinner time", Lauren laughed nodding in the shifters direction.

"The origin seed was meant for me. I'm the one who stole it in the first place. Since they gave it to you and you killed my mother. I figured you could turn me Fae like you did Taft", Massimo said.

"That has nothing to do with me. If you were plotting to kill them for it, then you should have had mommie dearest kill them for you. As far as the serum. Sorry since I died and came back, I forgot the instructions", Lauren said mockingly.

"She wasn't going to kill them. She feared them! Massimo snapped. It was taking all that he had not to surge at Lauren's throat.

"And why am I here again? Lauren asked. The foolish boy was mad at her for taking away his mother when he himself didn't appear to be torn up about Evony only that Lauren had the Una Mens powers and wealth they left behind.

"He may not be torn up about Evony but I am! Kayla said taking a step in front of Massimo.

"And you are? Lauren laughed. The seed was gone and Lauren wasn't about to be brutalized to get it back not that they could at this point.

"I'm his aunt", Kayla finally confessed.

"His aunt? I didn't know Evony had family until now", Lauren laughed.

"I'm not related to that bitch", Kayla snapped. She would never claim such a thing.

"Watch it Aunt Kayla", Massimo said turning his head slowly to her.

"What do we have here? Bo asked finally joining the party.

"Apparently Evony has/had family", Lauren laughed again.

"Oh and who would that be? Bo asked taking her stance next to Lauren after seeing Lea still out in her cage.

"Assimo here is her son and Kayla denies it", Lauren laughed. This was too funny if they were related to the Morrigan it is no wonder she didn't want to be seen with such idiots.

"It's Massimo", Massimo said correcting the Doctor.

"Assimo sounds about right to me", Bo said trying to contain her own laughter.

"I was just telling the Doctor, I was not related to that bitch! Kayla screamed and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She had forgotten what was behind her.

"Then who are you? Bo asked. Her nerves were already shot from worrying about Lauren and Charlotte.

"Kayla Williams", She replied.

"Wait I thought you said you were his aunt? Lauren said.

"It makes sense now. Why Evony never said shit about Assimo. He's the product of her tryst with a human", Bo laughed. She almost wished Evony was alive to see the look on her face right now. She did remember seeing a picture of Massimo on Evony's bed but only briefly because the next time she went back, it was gone. Probably trashed after Evony discovered it there.

"So you're Dr. Williams and Evony's son? Lauren asked. She could see how since he always dressed in blazers and dress shirts. Something Dr. Williams always wore outside of the military.

"That I am and you cost me everything! Massimo pouted pointing to Lauren and Bo.

"And what do you want Kayla? Lauren asked.

"You as dead as my brother, the real Doctor, Williams", Kayla said tauntingly.

"Did you say Dr. Williams? One of the other shifters asked.

"Yes Dr. Eric Williams", Lauren replied.

"Ohhhh baby boy you don't have to worry about them! The shifter said pointing to Bo and Lauren.

"What why not? Massimo asked turning his back towards Kayla.

"Because your bastard father killed my brother! The shifter said.

"You mean our brother! Lea said staring at the group.

"Lea! You're awake! Lauren said.

"Yes and hungry! Lea said bursting out of her cage and running to Massimo and Kayla.

"You will pay for what he did to our brother and for kidnapping Lea", The shifter said.

"Who do you think told him who your brother was! Massimo said pointing to Kayla trying to take the heat off of himself.

Lea ran as fast as she could but she was still weak. By the time she made it to Massimo and Kayla, she had collapsed.

"Lea! Lea! Lauren said looking her over.

"Get her out of here, we got this", The shifter said taking her first bite of Massimo.

"What do we do? Bo asked bending down to Lauren and Lea.

"Get her to my lab. I need to see what they did to her and I can't see much in this building. Unless you're willing to tell us? Lauren asked and they both huffed.

The building was old. It is no wonder Kayla and Massimo wanted to ambush them there, nobody would ever think to check that building for anything except mice and other creatures.

Bo felt her phone vibrating and answered it. She didn't want it to go off before she got to Lauren and alert the others. "Not now Kenzi", She said.

"Did you find the Doc and Lea? Kenzi asked.

"Yes I found them but I don't have time to talk", Bo said.

"What's wrong? Kenzi asked bracing herself for the worst.

"Lea's collapsed and we need to get her to the lab to find out why", Bo explained as she stood looking down at Lauren and Lea.

"Bo you need to get here asap", Kenzi said.

"What? What now? Bo asked. Everything bad seemed to be happening in droves.

"Kedra was hungry and fed...on everyone", Kenzi explained.

"What? How many? Bo said.

"After I heard sounds like something hitting the ground. I went up to look. Bodies are everywhere in my club Bo", Kenzi said.

"Shit! Where is Charly? Bo asked.

"She's locked in the basement...alone", Kenzi cringed.

"What the fuck? You should have called me sooner! Bo snapped. She never liked the basement. It was creepy and the thought of her baby down there alone, there was no telling what she'd eat and they'd have to clean out of her teeth.

"I'm sorry Bo. We were watching her I swear. All of a sudden she started to feed and Tamsin nearly collapsed. I covered my mouth and ran", Kenzi explained.

"Just stay there. I will be right there! Bo said jamming her phone down into her pocket. Come to think of it, she hadn't fed in hours either. She knew she would to before she got to Geraldine's.

"Bo? Lauren asked shifting to her human form.

"It's Charly. She fed", Bo said not really wanting to explain how but Lauren needed to know.

"What? Lauren asked concerned.

"She fed off of the club guests and I have to go and revive everyone", Bo said.

"Ok. Just help me get Lea to the lab and you can go", Lauren said.

"We got that Dr. Lewis a couple of the shifters said shifting to human form.

"There you go. I'm sorry Lauren I have to go", Bo said.

"She really needs to grow up so you can teach her control and when and where to feed", Lauren said.

"Well she must know how to control it a bit since she didn't drain Kenzi or Tamsin", Bo laughed shaking her head. They really had their hands full with that baby.

Bo ran to her car and took off. She really hated leaving Lauren like that but knew the club goers would be pissed off and ready to fight if they were left there longer than they had to be. She pulled up at another club and got permission to feed from them. She was glad they all knew her so she wouldn't have to worry about explaining it one by one.

 _ **Geraldine's**_

"You reached Bo right? Tamsin asked pacing around the club looking at the bodies scattered about.

"Yes she's own her way. She probably stopped to feed so she would have enough strength", Kenzi explained noticing it had almost been an hour. They heard the doors fly open and saw Bo running in and past them. She went down into the basement to check on Charly first. No rats please. Just no rats. She pleaded softly.

Once she was satisfied that Charly was ok, she carried her back upstairs and handed her to Kenzi.

"Try to keep this surgical mask over her mouth", Bo said. Kenzi nodded and the Succubus turned towards the bodies.

"Here goes", Bo said starting her reverse Chi suck.

"Bo! Kenzi screamed startling the Succubus.

When Bo turned around she couldn't believe her eyes. Charly was feeding again. This time from Tamsin and Kenzi and she wasn't stopping.

"Shit! Bo said.

TBC

Bo and Lauren try to help Charly.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bo's POV**_

"Lauren! You need to get here as soon as you can."

That was the last thing I remembered saying after Kenzi and Tamsin had dropped to the floor.

It took a lot of fidgeting to get Charlotte somewhat comfortable in my arms. I had tons of scratches all over my arms. The bigger problem was still in my arms.

Charlotte was still pulling Chi. How did my baby know how to mass Chi suck already? She wasn't even two years old yet. I didn't want to cover her mouth because that would be like telling her she can't be what she is. A Succubus. I won't allow her to ever think she is a monster like I always thought I was. I paced back and forth with her in my arms. It had already been an hour. I wasn't even sure how much Chi she drained from the colony. But I did know if I put her down she would scurry away and harm even more people that she wasn't reaching. Her lungs were still so young, it could not be too many.

I had an idea and it was the last thing I wanted to resort to. I turned around slowly and walked carefully down into the basement. Looking around I spotted a thick blanket. It stunk a bit but that didn't matter to my plan. With Charly still sucking Chi and scratching away at my arm to be free, I grabbed the blanket with my other hand. I walked back to the door and dropped the blanket on the floor to block the airway. Turning back around I walked to the middle of the room and set Charlotte down. She lunged towards me but I stopped her. Well my Succubus stopped her. I hated going this route because I felt like this would scar her forever.

I..we felt horrible but it had to be done. That's how I stood there. Looking at my baby. The darkness had all consumed me. I knelt down beside her. Never once taking my blues off of her. I looked her over. She looked so much Lauren even in Lioness form. I poked at her. Her fur was so soft. I had used the one weapon I knew that could stop a Succubus. A Koushang. When she lunged at me, I placed it around her neck as we fell to the floor with me on the bottom to lesson the blow of the fall. I had always carried it with me since Lauren gave it to me. Especially recently with all of the stuff going on. I watched her choke out black smoke as she struggled to breathe. She was so smart she was trying to pull if off but I held it down with all my might. I could see her struggling against my strength too. "I'm so sorry baby but mama didn't know what else to do."

I fell to the floor and away from her in guilt. I never wanted to scare her. She didn't know what she was doing and I didn't know any other way to stop her. Other than this. My Succubus was boiling. I felt her pick up Charly cradling her close in our arms and everything else was complete darkness.

That's when I heard a voice. I was expecting it to be Lauren since I left a note upstairs on the counter for her to come down here. But it wasn't Lauren's voice. It was Charlotte's. Our baby brought me back. At least that's what Lauren told me when I was Bo again. She said she found shifters on top of shifters that she had sent ahead because she was afraid she wouldn't get here in time.

Charlotte couldn't have done that. I couldn't have done that. The blanket was pretty thick so there was no way any of us could have pulled more Chi. That's when I looked up towards the ceiling. There were vents on the front and back walls. I did it. My Succubus took more Chi and apparently lives. Who did it? I have to know. I can feel beads of sweat on my face. My insides were still boiling. Who came in under my reign and took lives I didn't authorize them to? I chose who lives or dies. Me. Isabeau Dennis. She's coming back. She's pissed off and she should be.

"Who? Who did this? I will lay the smack down on the bitch that came into my town and did this." The Succubus snapped. I was in the darkest daze I had ever known. Faeranoia with a capital Fae.

 ** _Lauren's POV_**

This was not good. Bo had called me just as I was reading over Lea's preliminary toxicology results. At first glance I read she had been sedated with a strong dose of Medetomidine-Ketamine. But not strong enough as she was already talking to me and forming a plan to make sure nothing like this was about to happen to her again. She was sure the Williams' were not gone but I was sure they were.

When Bo called I nodded and walked away. The way she said my name I knew what was coming. Her Succubus. I had grown to learn the tone meant she was about to go full Succubus. I figured it was due to someone threatening the gang or Charly. When I arrived I didn't think it would be the other way around. "Shit."

I slowly walked towards them. My heels hitting the floor like soft rain. I didn't know this Succubus. Her eyes were nearly Navy blue and she was staring straight ahead. Cradling Charlotte close to her as if someone were a threat to take her. I did know that she wouldn't hurt me because I saw her head turn sideways and back up. I was nearly toe to toe with her now.

"Charlotte baby I need you to shift now." I said softly and watched her shift. I was amazed how easily she could shift and not scream out in pain. My doctor mind just has to know and I will once our lives finally calm down or as calm as Fae life can be.

I ran over and placed Charlotte in a makeshift crib. I could still see tints of blue in her eyes. Likely because Bo's Succubus was on the surface. I smiled at the Koushang around her neck. It meant that she must have been sucking Chi and that Bo put it on her to stop her. Once i was sure she was visibly ok, I pulled it off of her and turned back to the Succubus.

"Just tell me who? Who dared to disturb my reign? The Succubus growled.

"Bo I need you to listen to me ok sweetie." I pleaded softly touching her arm as she snapped it away from me.

"Stay here and watch my baby. Nobody disturbs my rule." The Succubus snapped in Lauren's direction.

I smiled softly. "Bo I'm your Doctor remember? I could spot your feeding signature from miles away. There is no other threat here." I said pointing around the room.

"You better be right Lauren. I will kill anyone that comes for my family." The Succubus seethed.

"I promise sweetie. At some point you must have fed after you called me. Charly's signature is almost identical to yours but you both fed. There is no other Succubus." Lauren explained gently.

"Charly?! Where's Charly? I watched her cry out as her blue eyes turned back to brown.

"She's ok. She's here Bo." Lauren said pointing towards the crib. Charly had fallen asleep. She looked like Bo when she slept. Like she didn't have a care in the world.

Bo walked over to the crib. She wanted to reach down and touch Charly but she knew waking her could start her attempts at a mass Chi suck all over again. When she was first born Bo thought she would need to feed her herself, but the Doctors said she could eat tiny bits of meats and drink milk. She would never forget the first few hours of panic thinking she would need to feed her Succubus but nobody thought she was a Succubus since she was only showing her blue eyes to Bo.

"We have a very powerful baby." Bo said softly.

"Yes we do." Lauren said just as she stepped towards them.

"How many do you think are out there? Bo asked.

"I passed a lot of people on the way Bo. Fae and humans." Lauren said.

"Then I have to go to work. You two stay here and lock the door behind me. I can't guarantee some of them won't wake up pissed off and ready for revenge." Bo said.

"Bo I don't like that idea. There are humans out there, what if they are armed or need medical attention? Lauren asked worriedly.

"Then the hospitals and clinics are about to be busy. I can only revive them, I can't fix their anger without pulsing them which I can't do anyways without exposing the Fae." Bo said.

"Just come back and tell me when you think you're done. This could be a lot bigger than we think." Lauren said.

"Wait I have a better idea. I have our Honda outside. It's loaded with Charly's toys and blankets. All we'd have to do is drive down the street as I stand on top to revive them. That way I would reach a lot of people and keep you guys close." Bo said.

"Ok. That means one of us has to pick Charlotte up without waking her." Lauren laughed softly.

"Ok Doctor. I know that's code for me." Bo smiled.

Bo bent down gently trying not to touch the sides of the crib. Lifting Charlotte up she heard a small roar but thankfully she was still asleep. "Come on. Let's get you two into the car and then I can start reviving the crowd in the club." She whispered.

Ten minutes had passed since Lauren and Charlotte sat waiting for Bo. Lauren nearly laughed when she saw Kenzi and Tamsin following her. Looking like they wanted to kick somebody's ass but couldn't because it was Charlotte and Bo's doing.

Kenzi and Tamsin took the squad car and followed closely behind them with Kenzi driving. Tamsin wanted to keep her guns ready in case she needed to shoot someone.

"All set? Bo asked softly.

"Bo do you really think Nakedra won't wake up with you on top of the car? What if Lauren hits a rock or something? Kenzi asked.

"Way ahead of you Kenzi. I have baby headsets and I already put them on her. We'll need them for the next time Lauren and I..." Bo said nearly blushing a deep red color.

"Ok. Ok I get it. I don't need the deets. Geesh." Kenzi laughed.

"If you two are done, we should get going." Lauren said looking around at all the bodies all over the street.

"Lauren's right let's go." Tamsin said rubbing her guns together.

Everyone climbed in and Bo climbed on top of their car. Lauren slowly pulled away and started off down the road. Thankfully nobody was actually in the middle of the street. But she did have to swerve in and out of the cars lining the streets. It was a warm night and Bo's orange-red chi went into windows, tailpipes and opened mouths. The sound of cars starting behind them was progress.

 _ **Bo's POV**_

This wasn't as easy at it looked. The swirls were spiking my Succubus' hunger. We had already fed but she wanted more and I just couldn't allow her to feed right now. The car windows were locked so that Charlotte's Succubus wouldn't wake her up. I did see a lot of people's eyes open when the chi poured down and into them. Tamsin said she was cocked and locked for any impending danger that she would see from sitting on top of her squad car. To be honest I couldn't wait for this to be done. So we could all go home. I know Tamsin and Kenzi would likely crash and I didn't mind, we had plenty of room and Kenzi had made sure the Fae had cleared out of Geraldine's. It was crazy how many people Charly was able to drain. There was nothing we could do right now to teach her to know when to stop. Look how old I was until I learned. I don't want that for her. She should have as normal childhood as she can. Nothing like how I grew up.

Lauren and I weren't the Dennis'. We would never embarrass her for what she is. A beautiful baby. I can only imagine her first official sentence. I bet it will have to do something with medicine. I laughed at the thought and forgot I was supposed to be reviving people.

After nearly 10 miles I decided that I should be done. I didn't see anymore bodies and whatever was left I am sure Tamsin could find out by checking in with the police station.

"I'm already ahead of you Succubus. My guys and gals should be able to track down if there are other bodies out there", Tamsin said when we finally pulled into our driveway.

"Easy Kenzi", Bo said watching her bounce from the back seat. It was already going to be a chore getting Charlotte inside without waking her up. But then again Lauren and Bo were both home and not in immediate danger.

"I wish I could take a blood sample so I can run some tests." Lauren sighed walking behind Bo as she carried Charlotte inside.

"I know babe. But I can wake her up if you'd like." Bo said softly.

"No it's just the Doctor in me has to know what's going on with her and if there is anything we can do to slow down her growth. She's already bigger than she was yesterday." Lauren said closing the door behind Tamsin.

"That's it. I can wake her up." Bo said rubbing Charlotte's back.

"No Bo. It's ok really." Lauren said.

"No it's not. You will never sleep tonight if you don't get these tests started", Bo laughed. Lauren would toss and turn in the bed for hours when she had something medical on her brain. Which was most nights.

"My guys are still out looking around and haven't found any bodies or stalled cars." Tamsin nodded towards Lauren and Bo who nodded back.

Kenzi and Tamsin headed to the kitchen. Bo, Charly and Lauren headed to her lab. Bo knew this would come in handy because it would mean that Lauren didn't have to go off into the night to the hospital to run tests that she could do at home.

Bo was still holding Charlotte and Lauren laughed but she knew it was simply Bo trying to be a better mother than she was raised with. She was relenting in her affections towards Charlotte. She felt the same way. Hopefully now they could sit down and talk about how she was conceived but deep down she knew they both knew. It was something they had never tried and if she thought it through thoroughly she would never get around to taking Charlotte's blood.

"Doctor? Something wrong? Bo smirked in her direction.

"Ummm no nothing. I'm just getting my needles ready." Lauren said walking over to grab a few.

"I think we conceived her that night." Bo winked knowing Lauren must have been thinking about it the way she was looking at Charlotte and then back at Bo.

"Yes I think you just may be right." Lauren coughed trying to tame her Lioness wanting to ravish Bo right there on the table.

Bo rocked Charlotte as Lauren inserted the needle. She felt her move but she never woke up. Once Lauren was sure she had enough, she stepped back and nodded towards Bo.

"I'm taking her to bed." Bo said softly walking out of the lab.

Lauren rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. From what Bo told her Charlotte was far advanced than any other Succubus she had ever studied since Bo. She found a few outside of Toronto but never studied them beyond lab tests and paperwork the other Fae Doctors sent to her.

This had to be Bo's blood. They all know Bo is very powerful. It worried Lauren knowing she would need to feed but not know how to stop yet.

She could always ask Lea about raising a Lioness she didn't have anyone to ask about raising a Succubus. From stories Bo told her Mary Dennis wasn't good or accepting at all. Not even when Bo was barely 8. That was a long time down the road for them. She sighed waiting for the tests to complete.

Hours had passed and Lauren was still up and in her lab. She would check the results in the morning when she had fresh eyes. She finally walked out and noticed Tamsin and Kenzi had passed out watching tv. She shut it off and went to check on Charly. She was asleep in her crib. Lauren checked the windows, the baby monitor, set the security cameras and headed to their bedroom

She smiled when she entered. Bo was passed out on the bed with her blade in her hand as if she was fighting someone or something. She gently took it out of her hand and snuggled up next to her resting her head on her chest. The Succubus noticed the weight and stretched her arm out for Lauren and they fell asleep after that.

 ** _The next morning_**

"Doc. Doc. Must you be so loud at making breakfast? Kenzi groaned from the couch. When she heard a louder noise, she knew that wasn't Lauren or Bo.

"What the hell is going on? It's too early. It's barely 5 am." Tamsin said sitting up.

Kenzi was already up and in the kitchen. When she saw who it was she laughed. "Oh man. I wonder who's gonna spank her first?!

"What? Who? Tamsin said stomping into the kitchen.

"Man Lauren is going to freak. Those are her favorite bagels." Kenzi laughed.

Tamsin and Kenzi stopped laughing when they heard roars.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Tamsin said.

"Yeah. What the hell is going on now? Kenzi asked looking around.

"I hope it's just Lauren." Tamsin said. And it was as they watched Lauren running down into the kitchen. She had not shifted yet though.

"What's going on? Is this how you baby-sit? Lauren asked.

"Hey now. We are guests and we woke up to this mess." Kenzi said holding her hands up.

"Yeah it's not our fault your baby can do this." Tamsin laughed.

"We'll help clean up though once Kedra is done with her snack." Kenzi laughed. This baby had literally raided their refrigerator. There was bagels, lunch meat, thawed and frozen meats on the ground. She figured she most have rocked it to make the frozen meat fall from the freezer.

"Kenzi how many names do you have for this baby? Tamsin laughed.

"Hey I named her. I can use any name I want." Kenzi laughed. Lauren smiled at them. It was nice to have some normalcy.

"Where is Bo? Never known her to sleep so hard." Kenzi asked.

"She's sleeping. I think taking Chi and reversing it took a toll on her." Lauren said.

"Or she's just allowing you to handle this." Tamsin said pointing at Charlotte. The baby seemed like she never noticed they were in the room.

"I'm waiting for the bigger messes that she _will_ handle." Lauren winked.

"You're evil Doc and I love it." Kenzi laughed.

"Hey what's going on? Bo asked with her blade in hand.

"Just watching your bay bay eat." Kenzi laughed.

"Umm and nobody thinks that ants could crawl inside of the refrigerator? Bo asked.

"Girl no ant would be going near that mess. If they did they're already dead." Tamsin laughed.

Bo walked over and closed the doors. Charlotte was finally done. Bo grabbed a broom and dust pan. Lauren picked up bowls, plastic bags and packages. They watched Charlotte walk over towards the couch and stretched out on the floor. She had not shifted back yet and they were fine with it. At least they knew where she was and that she was safe.

"Why can't my baby just feed off of Chi for food it is far less messy? Bo sighed.

"She's our baby and we get just as hungry. Besides you eat regular food too." Lauren laughed.

"So are you going to give her a bath? Or am I? Bo asked.

"Bobo wake up dude. Like that she will give herself a bath. Lauren can too but I don't want to see a demonstration Doc." Kenzi said.

"I won't ever show you that Kenzi or you Tamsin." Lauren laughed noticing the Valkyrie's face.

"Will you show me? That could be kind of hot." Bo said with her eyes turning blue.

"Uh we're still here! Tamsin said.

Bo snapped out of her arousal when she heard a roar.

"Doc. Doc. Not here please! Kenzi said.

"That wasn't me. Not again." Lauren sighed.

The four turned and saw Charlotte running for the door knocking it over.

"Damn dude that was a brand new door and a lot stronger than the other doors." Kenzi said. She had ordered it herself. A highly expensive, high class wood door. Looking outside they found Charlotte taking on a young Cub.

"Oh man this is just like Nala and Simba. Charly is kicking his ass. Pin him baby. Pin him! Kenzi screamed from the doorway.

"Dude this is awesome but uhh what can we do? Tamsin asked.

"Pop some popcorn." Kenzi said.

"Who is that kid? Bo asked Lauren.

"I don't know but I'm sensing something." Lauren said walking over to the baby shifters and separating them. The Lion cub was harder to control so Bo picked Charlotte up.

"What do you got Doctor? Tamsin asked shifting into cop mode.

"How old do you think he is? 3 or 4 years maybe? Lauren asked.

"I am terrible at trying to guess people's ages. Especially when it comes to the Fae." Tamsin said looking over the cub.

"I am guessing about 3 or 4 years Doc. Why? Kenzi asked.

"Because he smells..." Lauren started.

"He's a cub babe of course he smells." Bo said.

"No that's not what I meant. He smells like one of the Una Mens goons." Lauren said holding him up.

"What?! The trio screamed.

"Well. Well. If it isn't Doctor Lewis in the flesh." A voice roared.

"Bo take Charlotte in the house. In fact take both of the cubs." Lauren said.

"No! My son will stay here! The Lioness roared.

"Lauren? What's going on? Who is that bitch? Bo asked with her eyes flashing blue.

"It's the woman that forced me to eat the Una Mens seed. Now take Charlotte inside! Lauren screamed pushing Bo backwards.

"But Lauren! Bo screamed not wanting to leave her alone.

"It's ok Bo! Lea screamed running up to the group.

"Lea please don't interfere." Lauren pleaded.

"Interfere? Honey I came to watch you kick her ass. Now about that popcorn." Lea said nodding to Kenzi.

"Yeah. Let's go! Kenzi said running into the house with Tamsin, Lea, Charlotte and Bo reluctantly following behind her.

The five were inside with Bo and Lea looking out the window. Kenzi and Tamsin had gone to make the popcorn and grab a few beers. Bo cradled Charlotte close to her. Lea watched them closely knowing once Lauren roared it would ignite the younger shifter's anger.

"Shit my headphones." Bo said thinking of the same thing.

Bo gently placed the headphones over Charlotte's ears and turned her around to face the TV that Kenzi had already set on a cartoon. Once they were all settled and had a good view, Bo turned back to window.

"So Lexie. Finally get the mole on your ass removed? Lauren laughed before shifting.

"Speaking of asses. Yours is about to be mine." Lexie roared shifting too.

All that could be heard to everyone but Charly was loud roars. Lexie's baby was placed inside of her car and strapped in his seat. The gang saw the car rocking hard once he heard his mother's roars. In spite of the drama going on outside Bo wished she had a pair of headphones for him too. He can't help it if his mother is a bitch.

Bo turned back to check on Charlotte and sighed when she saw her giggling and bouncing.

Claws exposed. Teeth digging in. Lauren and Lexie were in full fighting mode. Bo's Succubus nearly surfaced when she saw Lexie bite into Lauren but knew she had to stay out of it.

"Is that all you got? Lauren roared lunging at her again.

"That seed should have been mine and then maybe I could be getting it on with the unaligned Succubus." Lexie roared as she lunged for Lauren barely scratching her across the neck. The move left her exposed because Lauren was now on top of her. One long punch and scratch down her chest and Lauren hit her mark. Lexie was bleeding out.

"It didn't have to be this way. But sending your son ahead pf you must have meant that you were after my daughter. Foolish woman." Lauren roared exposing her teeth as she still the shifter pinned down.

"I would have raised the little bitch to be mine and Bo-b-cakes." Lexie said mockingly.

That was it and Lauren had enough. Taking one last punch, she rammed her claw deep into her chest and when she brought it back out, blood was pouring everywhere.

Lauren climbed off of her waiting for her to take her last breath. "And now for your son." She said.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**_Mature content._**

 ** _Bo and Lauren's._**

Bo sat stunned. What had she just watched Lauren do? Lauren. Hippocratic Oath Lauren. The Lauren that helped her and anyone that was wounded without a second thought of the consequences. She knew a huge part of Lauren died when they forced the seed into her mouth but did all of her compassion die too? This was far more graphic than any horror movie Kenzi ever convinced her to watch. She watched her lover reach into a shifters chest and come back out with nothing but blood. Blood. It was everywhere. All over Lauren's arm. It dripped from her claws.

She turned her head and Charly was still engrossed in the cartoon as she bounced with glee. She shook her head at the thought of her daughter someday having to see this. Having to do this. But she would teach her she only needed to fight when she or someone she loved was in trouble or being threatened.

She turned towards Lea. "Can you? She asked. When Lea nodded Bo bent over and kissed Charlotte on her head. She had to go and try and save her mother. Bring her back from the darkness Bo had never seen her so violently commit to.

Lauren slowly stood up from Lexie. Her eyes flashed gold as she looked towards the shifter's car and her son. She didn't even know his name yet and it didn't really matter. All she knew and focused on was that she had to get to him. There was nothing standing in her way. Nothing to stop her. Her wounds weren't enough to slow her down.

Lexie was weakened. She saw Lauren get up but could do nothing about it. All she heard was slow heartbeats. This was not what she came there for. What she sent her son for. "Corin". she whispered. Where was he? Did he go home? Did the other shifters already eat him? Not her baby. No shifter had ever been so grotesque to eat a child. But that's what she came there for. Bo and Lauren's baby. Her blood. Her lineage would be unmatched amongst the Fae and all shifters. Her future would be the fate of all fae. All of their children would be powerful. More power than one child should have. One family should have. She did her homework. Nobody lived that ever came after them but she wasn't just anyone. She was powerful too. She took one deep breath and prepared herself for her own fate.

That's how their world stood. Slow. Uneventful. Nothing moving but the creatures of nature. No wind. Nothing but the sounds of Lauren's feet hitting the concrete as she reached Lexie's car. Corin lifted his head and turned it towards the car door as if he could sense the danger that was just a mere pull of the car door away. He couldn't see Lauren as he was blindfolded. They were shifters but they protected the innocent from seeing the violence that had just occurred. Or at least they tried to Lauren thought remembering Charlotte's first kill and the time in Dyson's old gym.

Bo did not have a foot out of the door yet before she heard her name in a roar. It was Lauren telling her to go back inside but the Succubus would not agree and stepped another foot outside.

That was it. Lexie jumped and ran to Lauren. Lauren expected it taking her hands off of the car door. The sounds were deafening. As Lauren and Lexiue lunged at each other. Lauren got the upper hand as she side stepped her watching Lexie's head slam into the side of the car.

"Stupid woman. Did you really think I was going to harm a cub or any child? Lauren taunted her as she watched her rub her head from the pain of the door. What kind of shifter was she? That shouldn't hurt at all. She should be on her feet by now. What a phony Lauren thought.

"Lauren! Bo screamed as she stood a few feet behind them.

"The pussycat is fine Bo". Lauren said bending over next to the car to check on Corin. He was still fidgeting but didn't see anything as the blindfold was still in tact.

"I'm a Lioness! Lexie roared at the insult. She was not going to move. Moving would put her son in danger and she didn't trust these fools not to harm him. Especially the unaligned Succubus. She wanted Bo's powers. She needed Bo's powers but the young Fae was too dumb to see that she was wasting it all on Lauren and their bastard daughter. Charlotte should have been theirs and every child after that. She never heard of a Succubus only having just a few kids. They could have a small army together. Away from the stupid Doctor. She knew the powers of the seed Lauren was fed. The Una Mens kept record of it in their lair. Anyone that ate it would be like a vending machine for Succubus children. They knew of Bo's father and the world ending darkness his powers held. How much fun would that have been to mate with the Succubus and wait for their kids to grow and dominate the world as they sat on their own thrones and watched the young kings and queens take what was theirs even when it wasn't theirs. She wondered if the Succubus was even aware of her abilities. She was so young, she couldn't know.

"Lauren what's going on? Bo asked now standing beside her.

"She's fine. She's a bit of a bleeder as you saw from when I barely scratched her chest". Lauren stared down at the woman. She watched her sit up. Tsk to try and fool a Doctor thinking you were dying was stupid and could have really gotten her killed. The only thing that saved her miserable life was Corin. Lauren wouldn't knowingly take a child from it's mother. But that didn't mean she was done with the woman.

"Who else is out there? Lauren asked planting a claw on one of Lexie's.

Lexie smirked. "Just me and my son".

"Tell me the truth". Lauren said pushing down harder on her claw.

"That is the truth. But you two must know. Your children will always be wanted. Needed or people will simply come for the Succubus and Charlotte and try to create the same powers that she holds. She will never be safe. Neither will you". Lexie said spitting out blood.

"Then you go back and tell your crew, herd or whatever the fuck they are that if they come for Bo or my daughter or our future kids, I will kill all of you, whether you are parents or not." Lauren snapped showing her teeth.

"I got this Lauren". Bo said softly bending down to the shifter. Lauren stood still watching the scene play out in front of her.

"Lauren and I are new at parenting. Your son appears to be around 4 or 5 so you've had time to adjust to it. Your son is the only thing saving your life right now. But I will go a step further than Lauren. Don't come here, near us anywhere in the world or threaten any of us ever again". Bo said sending strong pulses into Lexie. Lexie nodded as Bo helped her to her feet.

"Now get the fuck off my property". Lauren said pointing towards the street.

Bo and Lauren stood side by side again and watched her leave. Taking two deep breaths, Lauren shifted to human form and walked back towards the house. The Succubus wasn't as relieved. She walked up to make sure the new gate locks were secured and walked around the length of the house. She knew Lexie was right. They would always be a target but that didn't mean they had to live with an x on their backs or fronts. She wouldn't raise Charlotte to live in fear or treat her like she couldn't go outside when she wanted to play. One thing they were overlooking was Charly's Succubus powers. She can protect herself if it comes down to it when they are not around. She shook her head at the thought. Bo struggled with being Fae for years and here was her daughter already being sought after. Already wanted for things she didn't even know about yet. She then knew she and Lauren would need to teach Charly early on about who she was and why people would always be after her. To prepare her was the best defense against any and everything that would be coming at all of them.

Now her biology she would leave to Dr. Lewis to figure out. Bo laughed at the thought of Lauren pouring over Charly's tests right now as she walked towards the door to join her family.

"Everybody out! Out! Out! Out! Bo screamed as she entered the living room.

"Bo! Lauren said. She didn't think Bo would be angry at any of them. They weren't a threat.

"I just want to spend time with my family. It's been long enough and it's finally quiet around here! Bo said pointing towards the door.

"It's ok Doc. I need to check in with my Captain". Tamsin said pulling her jacket on.

"Yeah and I need to check to make sure Geraldine's is still standing after last night". Kenzi said grabbing her bag.

"And I will see if I can pick up Lexie's scent to see where the hell she went". Lea offered. It wasn't really an offer, she just liked to know where the shifters were and what they were doing. Lauren was still new among them and some didn't like new kids on the block. But when Lea would mention Bo, they stood down.

"See Lauren. They have places to be but Lexie will not be coming back here. So save your energy". Bo smiled at Lea.

Bo and Lauren thanked everyone for coming and Lauren removed Charly's headset and told her to shift.

"What now? Bo asked softly.

"I am going to give her a bath." Lauren said lifting her up noticing she had grown again. But she would never tire of carrying her until she was too big to carry of course. Bo followed happily. She wanted family time and this was starting off to be a great afternoon.

 _ **Geraldine's**_

Tamsin had given Kenzi a lift and followed her inside for a free drink. The crowd was large and the dance floor was packed with clubbers grinding and groping each other. Kenzi didn't mind as long as the money was rolling in. If they were legal they were good. She wasn't trying to get shut down. Later in the evening she planned on going to the office to check on their PI business and make sure their employees haven't ran off their top clients. Kenzi laughed thinking as long as people cheated they would always be in business.

"You're Kenzi and Tamsin right? A guy said walking up behind them.

Tamsin turned and grabbed him by the throat. "What the fuck do you want?

"Tamsin! He's a customer". Kenzi laughed.

"I repeat what the fuck do you want? Tamsin asked. She wasn't laughing. She was tired. She felt like asking Bo and Lauren to become their official bodyguard since she had spent most of her time with them.

"You're friends with the Succubus right? The man asked.

"Boy trust me. You don't want to go there". Tamsin said taking a beer from Kenzi.

Kenzi studied him. She had never seen him before. Not in her club, office or out in public. How did he know of Bo and to come there of all places to ask about her? Bo rarely came to Geraldine's. Since she became a mother she was all about being a parent.

"What can I get ya? Kenzi asked going into business mode. She secretly hoped Tamsin had her gun in case something went wrong but Tamsin always carried her guns whether she was on or off duty.

"I have been going to the hospital for days. I'm her daily feed until her gf wakes up. My name is David".

"Well David. Bo's girlfriend is awake and home and if you are thinking of feeding from Bo again, Lauren will eat your ass like she was Goliath". Tamsin laughed. Where the hell has he been? Lauren had been discharged for weeks and Bo never mentioned needing to cancel a feed.

"Yep you're assed out dude. Bo is totes off the market and as for her feeding. Well let's just say Lioness, she's what's for dinner". Kenzi said handing him a beer.

"So she won't feed from me at all anymore? David asked.

"He's cute huh? Tamsin laughed. "No dude. You'd have to be the last Fae on earth for that to happen and don't try to make that happen because Bo has plenty of security". Tamsin chuckled thinking of Charlotte.

"Damn! David said.

"What? Kenzi asked.

"I miss it". David said. It was nothing he had ever experienced before. Bo never touched him inappropriately but the way she fed from him was hot. In fact she never touched him at all and it still made his toes curl.

"You better keep on missing it because Lauren won't hesitate to take a bite out of your ass if you try it with Bo again". Tamsin warned him. He was kind of cute she thought. Tall with dark wavy hair.

"Well shit. Is there another Succubus around here? David asked. He really did miss that feeling.

"Not that we know of but you're welcome to ask around just not at Bo and Lauren's or here. Since Kenzi here is Bo's best friend other than Lauren." Tamsin explained. The guy was gorgeous and that's the only reason she dropped her attitude towards him.

"Forgot about Lea have we? Kenzi laughed and watched Tamsin blush from the thought.

"Right. So stay away from our resident Succubus if you don't want Lauren playing jingle bells with your balls." Tamsin said.

Kenzi put her hands over her mouth to contain her laugh. She looked around and made her rounds to make sure everything looked as it was. Money being made.

 ** _Bo, Lauren and Charlotte._**

"Lauren this is her third bath." Bo laughed. Lauren was always a bit of a clean freak but Charly was starting to prune a bit.

"She's had a rough few days. I just want to make sure she's clean." Lauren explained.

Bo looked at the two of them and it hit her. Lauren wasn't just giving Charlotte a bath. She was trying to clean their baby's mind of all that she had seen and heard. It made sense. How can you keep the innocent, innocent in the Fae world? That was a nearly impossible task given who she was and would become.

Lauren laughed herself. Charlotte raised her eyebrow as if she was annoyed with all of the soap. She inhaled the vanilla scent and it made her think of Bo. She could see Charlotte's eyes flash blue and knew her little Succubus was trying to stay calm. She rinsed her off once more and handed her to Bo's welcoming arms that were covered in the biggest and softest towel they owned.

"Go ahead and shower babe. I'll get her dried off, clothed and put her to bed". Bo grinned. This was such a joy in her life. The warmth of the towel coming off of their wet baby. Her little hands reaching up to play with Bo's face. Bo kissed the tips of Charlotte's fingertips when they reached her lips. Charly laughed and Bo gently placed her on the table and dressed her, when she could get her to be still long enough.

Lauren sighed deeply as she removed her clothes. She laughed thinking how thoroughly she cleaned Charlotte she wanted to clean herself just as much. When the hot water hit her skin it felt so relaxing. She bent her head down so the water would trickle down her back and took more deep breaths. It wasn't lost on her that they would face days like today again and likely often. She didn't know why the Fae kept coming for them knowing who they were and what Bo herself was capable of. Perhaps with Trick gone they feel like it's open season on Bo. But Lauren has been Bo's Doctor for years. She had seen her powers up close and nothing they could do would ever overpower her Succubus or baby Succubus. She smiled at the thought of Charlotte with both of their powers. She wished she could have known she was pregnant so that Bo wouldn't have to handle it all on her own. She was so proud of Bo and the strong relationship she already formed with Charly. They had a great family. A strong family and Lauren would never take any of it for granted. Even if it meant she had to put her Stethoscopes down for a bit.

"Here we go sweetie. Now be a good baby and go to bed. Please don't let me have to sing you to sleep again. Your mom's tired and she's the better singer out of the two of us". Bo cooed over Charlotte's crib. She laughed when she saw her waving her hands in the air.

"No we are done playing for now. Goodnight babe. See in the morning." Bo said kissing her and grabbing two baby monitors. One for each side of their bed. Kenzi really had stocked up on everything while Bo was with Lauren and Charlotte at the hospital.

Lauren was done with her shower and had already crawled on to their big bed. Since Bo loved poster beds they bought the biggest they could find with the softest mattress and blankets.

She flopped backwards and sighed. She had grown into the routine of waiting for Bo before she actually climbed into the bed. Too bad her body was too tired to hold out for the Succubus as soon as she shut her eyes she was out.

Bo dragged herself to the shower and took a quick one. Charlotte didn't seem to want to go to bed and it scared her a bit. She thought for sure once she was bathed that she would quickly fall asleep. She couldn't complain though. Most nights it was hard for her to fall asleep too. There was always something to check on. Something to do. Once she walked down and checked the locks, cameras and windows she made her way to their bedroom.

She smiled when she walked in. Lauren was literally stretched out on their bed with her arms over her head. She tiptoed over to the bed. She had never seen Lauren look that peaceful in weeks. When she stirred a bit the Succubus' eyes flashed blue. She knelt down in front of her and started rubbing her legs. When Lauren didn't wake up, she continued on running her hand up her legs. When she reached her destination, her eyes flashed blue again. Lauren was naked under her robe. Licking her lips she ran his finger tips back down Lauren's legs. Once again the Doctor did not protest or wake up, she moaned softly and turned her head a bit.

Bo gently lifted Lauren's legs over her shoulders. She knew she had her then because Lauren did not kick her away, not that she could. Licking her lips the Succubus started blowing blue and orange Chi into Lauren. Lauren finally woke up. "Bo what are you doing? She asked softly.

"Making Ethan". Bo smirked as she continued on pushing the swirls inside of Lauren. They both knew this was how they conceived Charlotte because this was the only other time Bo did this to Lauren.

"Bo..." Lauren protested.

"Shhhhh. You have to be quiet babe. No loud moans or you can sing Charlotte back to sleep". Bo smiled gently.

The Chi was already working as Lauren writhed as Bo blew more and more inside of her. Bo's eyes grew even bluer when she noticed Lauren was throbbing in front of her very eyes. She stopped the Chi long enough to take one long lick and felt Lauren nearly clinch around her tongue. She allowed the action before she began her Chi flow again. She would need to feed soon but for now she would feed Lauren through her other lips. After about 30 minutes Bo crawled up Lauren's body and crashed their lips together. She ran her fingers down Lauren's body and finally entered her. Lauren couldn't hold out any longer and let loose a loud moany roar. Bo turned her head to listen to the baby monitors but didn't hear anything. She started her thrusts again. As soon as she felt Lauren clinching around her fingers, she began to feed. Both of their eyes flashed blue and Bo fell backwards on the bed. Lauren turned over on to Bo and they both fell asleep like that after an hour of cuddling.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Here we are sitting at a red light. All I can think of is last night.

 _Wow. Just wow. Did I say wow already? Last night was amazing. Lauren and I had gone toe to toe making love. She had grown tired of me dominating and had her way with me too. I woke up to shredded sheets. I laughed at the sight. Lauren was literally an animal in bed and I for one did not mind at all._

 _That was the second hottest night we ever had in bed second only to the night we conceived Charlotte. Lauren had worn me out that night too. But I will only tell you because a Succubus has a reputation to keep up. But I don't mind much if people find out. I am sure our moans and screams busted a lot of eardrums. But not Charlotte's. At one point I snuck into her room and put her headphones on. She flinched a bit but settled right back into her sleep. I am not one to gloat but Charlotte is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen._

 _I tried to pull the covers over me and felt the draft from the holes Lauren had torn in our sheets. I lightly chuckled as I turned over to snuggle with Lauren. I felt something that wasn't supposed to be there and well, I screamed._

 _That was a bad idea. The next thing I saw after I jumped out of bed was two shifters lightly roaring at me. Charlotte was on top of Lauren. So when I went to spoon with her I wrapped my arm around Charlotte instead._

 _"Ok what is she doing here? Bo asked softly._

 _"Well good morning to you too". Lauren laughed._

 _"I am serious Lauren. What is going on? Bo asked again._

 _"When I got up to check on her, she looked as if she was having a nightmare. I brought her in here to sleep with us. I don't think she slept a wink after you put her to bed". Lauren explained._

 _"Oh". Bo said shyly. She thought for sure her headphones would drown out their sounds. It was of no matter Bo would find a stronger pair. How else would they ever make love again without waking the baby?_

 _"C'mon sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up and get you some breakfast". Lauren cooed into Charlotte's ears. The little shifter smiled at Bo as Lauren carried her out of the room._

 _Bo laughed and sat back down on the bed. This was embarrassing. She scared her own baby and would have likely been breakfast had Charlotte not recognized her. She couldn't help but think of last night all over again and bounced out of the room like a child ready to play with a new toy._

 _"It's ok sweetie your mother does not always wake up like that". Lauren smiled into Charlottte's chin. She could only imagine what Bo did the first time she had to change her or feed her. She laughed at the assortment of possibilities._

 _Lauren walked to the refrigerator and took out some fresh meat. Charlotte had never eaten vegetables yet but she was about to start her on that diet. Lea told her they don't normally eat vegetables but this was Lauren. Healthy food was a must._

 _"So...what's for breakfast? Bo asked stepping around Charlotte's high chair to kiss her on the chin. "Mama's sorry". She cooed._

 _"Charlotte is having steak and broccoli". Lauren said._

 _"Steak? Bo laughed. She had forgotten Charlotte was far along in her growth and had teeth that could cut through a picket fence._

 _"She's a growing baby Bo". Lauren laughed. She walked past Bo lifting Charlotte and her high chair in the air at the same time. Throwing a sheet down she set them back down._

 _"Here you go sweetie". Bo said putting Charlotte's food in front of her. She laughed when she tore into the vegetables first and made quick work of her steak. Bo helped her down and looked around the floor for food she may have thrown._

 _"Why do you think she's growing so fast? Bo asked Lauren holding up the high chair so Lauren could pull the sheet up._

 _"My professional opinion is because the shifter in her grows faster than a normal baby would". Lauren said softly._

 _"Good point and her being able to suck Chi already has to be a side effect of that". Bo laughed. She cringed when she thought of the first time she sucked Chi. She didn't know how to stop. That is something important Charly needs to learn._

 _When Lauren set Charlotte in her play pen. Bo snuck up behind her nearly knocking Lauren inside too._

 _"She's going to tear that thing up soon". Lauren chuckled._

 _"So are we going to talk about last night? Bo smirked kissing Lauren on her cheek as she took a bite of a muffin._

 _"Bo...". Lauren started._

 _"Lauren I know we didn't plan a moment but you looked so hot and we have had so much going on lately, that there my never be a time when we get that kind of quiet again". Bo said._

 _"I know we didn't. I was just going to say it was hot but I hope you don't have your hopes up because I am not sure if it worked". Lauren said softly. She hadn't felt any different yet but to be honest how was she supposed to know how to feel when she was pregnant when she didn't know with Charlotte._

 _"Well you have a lab upstairs and I have a...". Bo started._

 _"Bo. Don't start". Lauren laughed._

 _"What? I was just going to say I have a shower to take". Bo laughed. Lauren bowed her head blushing._

 _"C'mon Lauren. I want to know. We need to know. If someone comes for us again, we need to take precautions where you and our baby are concerned". Bo explained._

 _Lauren knew she was right. If she was already pregnant. They needed to know and it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world._

 _"Bo I will run some tests but I won't be a housewife". Lauren said._

 _"Wife? Whoa whoa whoa. I wasn't suggesting that yet". Bo laughed. But she knew what Lauren meant. She was never one to stay home. Not even with the Light Fae. With them both being unaligned all decisions about their lives were theirs._

 _"You know what I meant. I am not the stay at home while you go off to work type. I will work from home and make trips to the hospital, whether I am pregnant or not". Lauren explained softly putting a pot of coffee on._

 _"I just want you to be safe. Our baby and family to be safe. We have more than enough money for you to just...to just stay here". Bo said._

 _"I inherited that money but I didn't inherit laziness. If I want to go out and work, I will". Lauren said._

 _"Well lets go run the tests and then we will both know". Bo said. She was giddy to find out. Charlotte was still in her play pen and waving her hands around with her stuffed toys. Bo laughed knowing if she ever got annoyed those things would be nothing but cotton everywhere._

 _Lauren walked over and picked Charlotte up. "Come on baby. Let's go see if we made you a brother or sister last night". She cooed._

 _"Yay". Bo said bouncing in step behind them._

 _"Bo it might not have happened yet". Lauren warned her._

 _"If not we are going to have a lot of fun trying again and again". Bo winked as she made faces at Charlotte._

"Bo? Are you going to go or are we going to hold up traffic all day? Kenzi laughed pointing towards the cars behind them who were literally blasting their horns.

"Sorry". Bo said pulling off.

"Where were you or do I want to know? Kenzi asked taking a sip of coffee.

"I don't think you do want to know". Bo laughed.

"I should have known. Sex on the Succubus brain". Kenzi said.

"Clean story short. We tried to make Ethan last night and we don't if she's pregnant again yet". Bo said.

"Wait you guys hadn't even talked about that yet". Kenzi said.

"We don't have time to plan this. You have seen our lives since Charlotte was born. Problem after problem". Bo explained.

"That's true but if you wanted to know if she's pregnant why are we heading to the office? Kenzi asked.

"Lauren pushed me out of the house. She said my pacing was driving her crazy and she wanted to tidy up her lab a bit". Bo sighed.

"So you were hovering. Gotcha". Kenzi said giving Bo a thumbs up. It was still early. Bo called Kenzi and she was still in bed.

"I guess it's a good idea. To get back to work. Make sure we haven't lost any clients". Bo said speeding up.

"Speaking of clients. Tamsin and I ran into one of your old ones last night". Kenzi said. The guy seemed clingy and weird.

"Who? Bo asked.

"He said he was your feed at the hospital. His name is David". Kenzi said shaking her head. It took her hours to get him out of Geraldine's.

"I don't know a David and didn't use one to feed". Bo said looking at Kenzi.

"Ya see. I told Tamsin the guy was a flake". Kenzi said.

"Let's go by Geraldine's and check out your security camera. I need to see who this guy is". Bo said turning back around and heading towards the club.

"I should have asked for his ID but he looked old so I figured he's legal to be in my club". Kenzi said.

"Well I never met a David. Don't know a David". Bo said. She was shocked someone would say she fed off of them and she didn't.

"Yo popo. Bo said she never met the guy and he wasn't her feed". Kenzi said into her phone.

"What a weird ass. He was jonesing Bo too much last night. Let me know if you guys need any help". Tamsin said.

"Ohhh balls. You're right. I didn't tell Bo that yet. I guess I better. Call ya back later". Kenzi said hanging up her phone.

"What? Tell me what? Bo asked nearly swerving in the road.

"The guy seemed really into you. Like if he never saw you again, he'd die". Kenzi explained.

Bo cursed. If this guy was that into her, then he would likely come after her. Either way she needed to take more precautions.

"If he said I fed from him, he must be Fae and if he is we need to find out what he is and where he is fast! Bo screamed.

Kenzi held on as Bo accelerated. Within minutes they were inside Geraldines. Kenzi had an idea and since she closed down the bar she was sure it would help. She walked over and picked up a dirty glass she had set aside from the others.

"Do we use Lauren or Tamsin? Kenzi asked showing Bo the glass.

"Let's get the video first. Then we can run that to Tamsin and I will go home to have Lauren run the other tests. She will be in her lab most likely anyways". Bo said running to the security room.

Kenzi put the glass in a sack and waited for Bo to come out. Once Bo had the video tape and inserted a new one, they set the alarms and left.

"Call Tamsin and tell her we are on our way. I will call Lauren". Bo said. She was really glad she didn't have the Camaro, it would slow them down.

"Bo I'm not done yet. Charlotte made a mess and..." Lauren started.

"Lauren listen. Tell me you have the alarms set". Bo pleaded.

"Yes I do but why? What's wrong? Lauren asked worriedly.

"Kenzi and Tamsin met some guy last night that swore to them that I fed from him at the hospital. He wasn't my feed". Bo explained. This is why she wanted to start on another baby. There was always something going on or coming up lately.

"What do you know about him? Lauren asked playing with Charlotte.

"Nothing we got the security tape and Kenzi has a glass he drank out of last night". Bo said.

"Take the tape to Tamsin and bring the glass to me". Lauren said rubbing Charlotte's back. This guy was dumb if he was coming for them.

"That's the plan. We are almost at the Police station. I will drop Kenzi off there and then bring the glass to you". Bo said now running red lights.

Lauren hung up the call and looked around. She had the equipment she needed to test the old saliva from the glass. She looked at Charlotte and smiled. Alarms or not, she knew their baby would sense the danger and that would suit her well as she grew up.

There was no need for all the panic but it was better to be safe than sorry. She looked into the cameras she had set up in her lab. It was a big screen because she wanted to make sure she saw everything while she worked and had already set up the room so Charlotte would be comfortable and had room to play. She sensed the Succubus' worry but he would have his hands full if he came for them when Bo wasn't there.

She walked to her desk waiting for her blood work to be complete. She knew it was important to Bo and she would be disappointed if they hadn't conceived another baby yet. Her body was giving her no indications that anything had changed. She felt bad for nearly mocking Bo about it. When would they have time to say when they wanted another baby? This new situation was proof that their lives had not settled down yet and nothing in life could be planned to perfection.

Lauren started thinking if she could remember seeing anyone weird lurking around them. It was a Fae hospital. Anyone could have been there. She knew most of the staff and Doctors. That's why she was thankful that Bo remembered she loved that hospital. She poured herself a glass of water and disarmed the alarms so Bo could get in without alarming Charlotte.

 ** _Kenzi and Tamsin._**

"Hey what's up? Tamsin asked as Kenzi ran to her desk.

"We need you to look at this video and see if anyone in your department knows David from last night". Kenzi explained.

"That guy is still at it? Tamsin laughed.

"Well if Bo don't know him, how could he know her and know she's a Succubus? Kenzi asked. This was too close to home and freaky even for her.

"Yeah Bo was adamant that she only fed from the same guy". Tamsin said. She remembered Bo being hesitant to leave Lauren's side. But the Valkyrie insisted once Bo was too agitated to fake not being hungry. She also remembered when Charlotte cried when Bo handed her to Tamsin.

Tamsin looked over the video and called every cop in the squad room to have a look. None of them recognized him and nothing came up in the police data base so far from the picture of David that they pulled from the video.

"Well either he's not a criminal or he hasn't been caught yet". Tamsin said watching the video again trying to find a clue.

"He knows of Bo and or wants her. I knew I should have carded him to at least get a last name". Kenzi groaned.

Tamsin closed her eyes trying to think of something he said or did that would give her Cop mind a clue of what he was really after or wanted. But she was drawing a blank.

"What did he drink? Tamsin asked. Maybe his favorite drink would show where he was from.

"I had no idea and knowing Lauren she's likely to have scrubbed it clean trying to pull his DNA off of it". Kenzi said. Looking at the video it was a clear liquid for all they knew and Kenzi didn't smell the glass.

Tamsin laughed out loud. "Knowing Lauren and Charlotte. One of them will have his scent in a matter of minutes if he left any on the glass".

"I got nothing. I can't even remember if he even wore cologne". Kenzi said.

"Let's keep digging". Tamsin said pulling out a chair for Kenzi to sit.

 ** _Bo and Lauren_**

Bo had been home nearly two hours while Lauren tested whatever she could pull from the glass. The wait was doing nothing to calm the Succubus down. Not even Charlotte's adorable snoring.

"Anything? Bo asked stopping her pacing.

"Nothing yet. And you're sure you don't know a David or ever fed from one? Lauren asked.

"No. I only had one feed while you were in your coma and his name was Drake and I haven't seen him since the last time we fed. He's married with a family and told me he needed to get home to them". Bo explained.

Lauren quirked her lips. That wasn't a clue at all. She never heard of a Drake but trusted what Bo told her.

Bo started pacing again. Maybe she was panicking for nothing but who shows up at Geraldine's and specifically asks for her. She doesn't work there but knows Kenzi. She jumped when she saw Charlotte wake up and charge down the stairs.

"Charlotte! Come here". Lauren screamed. The shifter turned around and did as she was told jumping into Lauren's arms. They looked at the big screen monitor and saw a man at their front door.

"She shifts so quickly". Bo laughed but turned serious when she heard a hard knock at the door. She nodded and Lauren followed behind her still carrying Charlotte in her arms. To let her go would mean someone's sudden death.

Once they were downstairs Lauren looked into the cameras again and he was still there. She followed Bo and then stopped halfway to the door.

Bo turned to them once more and Lauren nodded for her to open the door. Bo turned back around with her hand on her sheath and opened the door. Lauren took a deep breath holding Charlotte closer to her. It was getting hard to restrain her from jumping out of her arms.

"Who are you? Bo asked staring at the man in front of her. He was dark haired and a bit shorter than she was. He looked a few years younger than her.

"You're Bo right? David asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you? Bo asked slightly stepping forward. Lauren stepped backwards however when Charlotte roared.

"We need to talk". David said.

"The only thing you need to do is tell us is why you lied and said I fed from you. I don't even know you buddy". Bo snapped closing the door a bit.

"You're right. You don't know me. But I know all about you. You're Bo Dennis and you were raised in Grimley". David said.

"Yeah and you could have Googled that. What do you want and more importantly who the fuck are you? Bo asked. Her Succubus' patience and anger was starting to amplify with her own.

"You don't need to fear me. I just wanted to find you". David explained.

"Bullshit. You sound like a stalker from what my friends told me about you". Bo snapped.

"Mom told me". David said. Bo was a bit taller than him and had dark hair as he had read from papers describing Bo that Mary had in an old desk.

"Your mom? Who is she? Bo asked closing the door behind her. This dude was about to get his ass kicked for riling up her patience and lying to Kenzi and Tamsin.

"Our mom". David said softly.

"I'm an only child". Bo laughed. This guy was a real joker.

"No you're not. I'm your brother. David Dennis".

Bo laughed. That was a lie. They didn't have any other kids. Her mother kicked her out and seemed glad she would have the house to herself.

"Mary Dennis didn't have any other kids boy". Bo snapped.

"No she didn't. I'm your step-brother". David finally confessed.

"What? Bo asked. Sam Dennis had been dead for years. When she went home she saw nothing that indicated there was another child in the family.

"Mary told me you had returned home and when she gave me your name just before she slipped into a severe state of Dementia, I started searching for you. Took me awhile to find you. I thought I would find you last night at the clubhouse". David explained.

"So David Dennis. What do you want? I made peace with Mary Dennis long ago". Bo said.

"I want to meet my niece. Sam Dennis had an affair that Mary didn't know about. She didn't even know about me until I introduced myself. That was before you came. I had gone out of town and when I returned she said you had been home". David said softly.

"Buddy I don't care how you know about my daughter but if you go near her or Lauren, I will kill you". Bo snapped grabbing his shirt collar.

"I work at the hospital. I saw your name on some paperwork. Once I got confirmation of who you were, I knew I had to track you down". David said.

"You bastard. You looked over Lauren's medical records? I should kill you now". Bo said tightening her hold on his shirt.

"No. I found your name on the visitor list". David said. He thought it would be easier than this.

"Then you must know what Lauren and I are. It would be safer for you to get the hell off of my property and stay off". Bo said finally releasing him. She flashed her blue eyes hoping he would finally get the hint.

"I know what you are. I asked Drake and he told me". David said.

"Drake wouldn't tell you that. Now for the last time get off of my property". Bo snapped. He would never make such a foolishly dangerous decision of telling a human about the Fae.

"I can't leave not without Charlotte". David screamed.

The Succubus stirred violently but Bo pushed her down.

"You will never get near my daughter". Bo snapped. If she had a brother why was he just now showing up? She didn't believe his story.

"I can always get to her". David said.

"What? You have balls dude just how will you do that? Bo asked. Her Succubus had a delicious idea. Bo walked towards the house and opened the door.

"Come to mama Charly! Bo cooed.

That was it. Lauren lost her grip on the young shifter. They had taken a seat on the couch but Lauren hadn't let her go yet and had no choice but to when Bo called her.

When the young shifter reached Bo. Bo said "Snack time baby".

David nearly wet himself when Charlotte launched herself at him knocking him down.

"Still want her? Bo laughed watching Charlotte drool all over him.

"I don't want her. Mom needs her". David panted as he peed on himself.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

"Has David returned?

"No Mrs. Dennis he has not". The nurse said.

"How much longer do I have? Mrs. Dennis asked.

"At this rate not very long. He needs to get back here soon". The Nurse replied.

"I see". Mrs. Dennis said sitting back on her bed.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

"You said Dad cheated on mom, so why are you with her and not your own mother? Bo asked. She understood what step-parenting meant. She just didn't understand why someone would abandon their own mother for another.

"My real mom died just after you last visited Mary Dennis". David explained.

"You have one minute to tell me what she wants with Charlotte". Bo snapped gently picking Charlotte off of David.

David looked at Charlotte ignoring what Bo just said. Allowing seconds to tick off of the minute Bo had offered him. What could he do? He was in awe of what he had just seen. He thought he had come for a human looking baby. If this was Charlotte perhaps he had the wrong Bo Dennis.

"Twenty seconds left". Bo said snapping David out of his infatuation with Charlotte's appearance.

"Her blood. We need her blood. It will help mom's Dementia". David screamed. He was mad at himself for not talking fast enough.

"How do you know her blood will help Mary? Bo asked. She wasn't sure she trusted that he even knew Mary. But needed to know what Charlotte could do with her blood.

"It has before. The Doctors have shown me proof that it worked". David said panting. He wanted to be as clear as he could. Mary had aged too. She looked like she was in her late 80s when she was barely 70.

"How? Bo snapped. The boy was tiring her out. She wanted to know what the hell he was talking about. As far as she knew Charlotte had never been out of their sight for very long other than when she was asleep since they arrived home from the hospital.

"They tested it on her. The test only lasted a few minutes and the results were instantaneous". David said softly getting to his feet. Wiping his clothes off he turned his attention back to Charlotte. He didn't need to be wasting time with what and why. He knew he either needed to get Charlotte or get her blood very soon and get back to his mother's side.

"How did they get her blood? Bo asked handing Charly to Lauren. This was about to get really ugly depending on his answer. Which wouldn't stop any of them from getting angry.

David stepped back a little further. He was already embarrassed that he wet himself and he likely would again with his answer. "I took some while the hospital had her. Once I made it home, I gave it to Mom's Doctors".

"What?! Bo and Lauren screamed.

"Please just listen to me. After Drake told me what you were, I thought we could try your blood and see if it could help mom. I knew I couldn't get it from you directly so I waited for the Doctors to draw blood and stole a vial of it". David explained.

"Ya know Bo. I haven't eaten yet". Lauren said flashing her shifter eyes.

"No Lauren. I got this". Bo said softly nudging her to take Charly back inside.

"Mary Dennis has always treated me like a monster. She spat on me as I ran from her house. She cursed me in front of her bridge friends. She cursed me in front of my friends. Now she wants to use my daughter as a science experiment? Hell to the no. But I tell you what I will do for you. I will call these Doctors and ask them, if what you're telling me is true, I might entertain the thought of helping her. But with my blood. Don't ever come here again boy because you really don't know what you're dealing with". Bo snapped as she had backed David all the way up to his driver's side door.

"Now get in. Go home, tell her what I said and never come back here". Bo said pulsing him on his face.

David didn't have a choice or a voice to fight with. He had to do what she said whether he wanted to or not. He knew Mary wouldn't like that he came back empty handed and wished he had taken more than one vial of Charlotte's blood.

Bo watched his car until she could no longer see his tail lights. She gave him one of her strongest pulses and knew it would work until he was nearly in Mary's lap telling her what Bo said. She didn't care if she was upset or not. There was a better way to ask for their help. Dementia or not. They stole from her family and Mary was close to not remembering her or anything at all. She wasn't sure about David but since she sent him to do her dirty work, she would send him back to do hers. To deny the woman that denied her care and concern when she struggled trying to understand what was happening to her that had cost Kyle his life.

She turned around and went to join her family in the house. At least it was quiet again. She checked the security monitors and went to find Lauren and Charlotte. The house was so big but at least they were all home.

And of course she found Lauren in her lab. Charlotte was playing in her playpen. Bo went to check on her first since Lauren was on the phone. She already knew who Lauren was talking to. If this hocus pocus about Charlotte was true. Lauren would be the one to confirm it. She was the only one Bo would trust to confirm it. Nobody else needed to know yet. If ever. Bo had her own call to make and she would but first she wanted and needed to know what Lauren found out.

 _ **David**_

Damn it. I failed mom. I should have just snatched the kid and we would have had an ample supply of her blood. My only solace was the vial still had a small amount of blood left but the Doctors advised that she needed more. I hadn't told them where I got it but I did tell mom. She understood somewhat where I was going and wished me a speedy trip. How will I tell her now that I didn't get anymore? She barely remembered me now. She kept calling me Daniel. This would not be pretty. Mary was the last of my family. After mom died, I sought her out. She was livid Dad had cheated on her but at least she had a child again. When she told me about Bo she was hot and cold in her description of their relationship. I can't say conclusively if that was her disdain for Bo or the Dementia. Probably both.

 _ **Lauren and Bo's.**_

Lauren sat back and watched Bo play with Charly. It was a sight she would never tire of seeing. Every time Bo would rub her belly Charly put her arms up to gently smack Bo's chin. Her laugh was adorable. Bo's wasn't too shabby either. She had news about what David told them and although it wasn't bad, it wasn't good either. Not to Lauren. Not to a mother that would forever wonder who else had access like David had discovered. Who else knew about Charlotte's blood and who else would be coming for her or it. She had not doubt that Charlotte could and would protect herself. She just wished she had time to enjoy being a baby.

Bo sensed Lauren watching them. She didn't like the silence but understood how Lauren's mind worked. She either had good news, bad news or an answer in between. Since she hadn't interrupted them, it could have been either one of those. Charlotte was just a baby. She can't help her powers and what her blood could possibly do. She deserved to be a happy baby and Bo knew she and Lauren would do all they could to make sure that happens for her.

She kicked herself mentally for not keeping tabs on what they did with Charlotte and her blood while they were at the hospital. Knowing what her own blood was capable of, there was no excuse for not keeping up with that. But she was worried about Lauren too. She hardly ever left her room. Only to feed. She used buttons to call for a nurse or Doctor. Other than that she only left to feed. To feed from Drake. She only fed. She never went all the way. She had too much love and respect for Lauren. She would never put anyone between them again. She trusted Drake which is why David's story about Drake telling him who and what they were sounded so bogus. That thought reminded her of her call again and she would make it after she talked with Lauren and see what she wanted to do because Lauren always had to know everything Science related. It was adorable and at times maddening when Bo wanted Lauren to relax and enjoy their life together.

"What did you find out? Bo finally asked.

Lauren sighed and took a few deep breaths. "He was telling the truth. They had only discovered the missing vile after I mentioned it. I told them to discard of any remaining viles. As her mother I had that right to ask without needing to go in and sign to have it done".

"What do you think of it helping Dementia patients though? If that's true and if he ever tells anyone, Charly will become hunted and a pin cushion for every patient that has it". Bo said.

Lauren had thought about that. She thought about Mary Dennis and all Bo had told her about her treatment of her. As a Scientist Lauren could easily test the theory on anyone but as far as she knew only Mary's Doctors and David were aware of the effects. Could she subject Bo and Charlotte to Mary's cruelty once all of her memories were intact if all of them came back? Could she risk anyone else finding out?

"Bo the only way to find out is to test it on Mary again. I don't know her Doctors and I won't expose the Fae to them. So we have to be really smart and thorough about this. If she remembers you, she will likely remember what you are". Lauren said softly.

Bo couldn't argue that. She shuddered thinking of all the vile and hateful words a lucid Mary spat at her. The last time she saw her she knew her memories were going. It was probably the reason she didn't kick her out or spit on her then. Had she helped her then maybe the weight of helping her now wouldn't be weighing on her. But that was before her Dawning. She wasn't sure of her powers or blood yet. The only time her blood had been used on someone before then was Ryan. She shuddered at that thought.

She laid Charlotte back in her play pen and gave her her stuffed toys and turned around to walk around the room. They needed a plan. This wasn't just about Charlotte. This was about the safety of the Dennis'. The safety of the staff at Mary's hospital. The safety of all of their family and friends. Bo had always struggled with thinking she was the monster Mary taunted her with being. She wasn't a monster. Lauren wasn't a monster. Charlotte wasn't a monster. Any kids they would have later weren't going to be monsters. They were a loving and protective family and maybe this once, Bo needed to protect Mary too.

"I have a plan". Bo said stopping her pacing.

"Ok". Lauren said softly watching the Succubus.

"We take Charlotte with us to visit Mary. We ask Kenzi and Tamsin to come with us. Once we get there we pretend we are there to see someone else. Since you've never seen her, I will identify her first. Tamsin and Kenzi can create some kind of a diversion that will draw the Doctors away from her room. Then you can sneak in and inject Mary with Charlotte's blood and wait for the results. If you see it worked, then we will all leave. But we need to make sure that we get all of Charlotte's blood out of there. We can't leave a single drop". Bo explained. She just met David and just because he knew Mary doesn't mean that she trusts him.

"That's a good plan but what will we do with David? Lauren asked.

"That's where Kenzi and Tamsin come in. They can distract him. Plus we don't know if he's alone at the hospital. You know Kenzi. The girl can think of anything and everything to distract someone. If she can't Tamsin can always come up with an emergency long enough to see if the blood works". Bo said. She stared at Lauren and smiled. She could always tell when Lauren was thinking of everything that could go wrong but she couldn't think of any. She was kind of proud that their daughter could fix Mary's chemical imbalance. But this would be the last time Bo would go and see her. She didn't want her baby exposed to the hate Mary could dish out at any given moment.

"Do you want to call them or should I? Lauren asked holding her cell up.

"You can call them. I need to make a call too". Bo said showing her own. She smiled at Lauren and quietly left the room.

Lauren watched her go and let loose the breath she was holding. This would either be bad or good. Bo was right she never met Mary but if Bo didn't want to see her years ago, she really sounded like a hateful woman. But being a Doctor she was sure the illness was making her just as mean. She smiled at Charlotte. If this was proven to be true, she was a walking, crawling and shifting cure for all Dementia patients. Possibly a cure of many illnesses and diseases. Lauren's eyes perked up at the thought of all the research she could do in her own lab and nobody would be the wiser. Bo was right. They needed to make sure they got every vial of Charlotte's blood they could find. If David still had any on him she would ask Tamsin to frisk him and find out.

"Hey Kenzi it's Lauren. Bo and I were wondering if you and Tamsin were up for a little road trip". Lauren said into her phone.

 _ **Bo**_

"Drake look I need to know what you told David about me. About us...about the Fae". Bo said angrily into her phone. She fed on Drake. She trusted Drake. She knew he had a family of his own to look after. So if he really exposed the Fae, she needed to know.

"Bo he saw you feeding from me. All I told him was that you were a magician and what we were doing was a magic act". Drake explained.

"And you're sure that was it? Nothing else. Not my name anything? Bo asked.

"No I never gave him any of that. Just mine. It's so common he could look me up and never find me". Drake explained.

"Well he said he took some of Charlotte's blood. Where exactly was he when you guys spoke? Bo asked.

"I pushed him into a closet and told him you were a dangerous magician that he should never contact again. I see his dumbass did just that". Drake laughed. He knew of Bo and Lauren's powers. A Succubus and a Lioness? You were just asking to be killed in the most vicious way.

"Ok. Ok I can work around all of that. Thanks for listening and all of your help". Bo said. She really was grateful that Drake agreed to be her only feed. She wouldn't feel right using more than one especially with Lauren so close by even if she never saw her feed. But Lauren was always a worrisome Doctor. She would want Bo to feed if she weren't able to feed her herself but that didn't mean that Bo wasn't committed to their relationship. To their family.

"You're welcome Bo. Say hey to Tamsin for me". Drake smiled as he hung up. Tamsin warned him not to screw around with Bo. Just feed her and get the hell out of dodge. Lauren had done a lot for her and she wasn't about to watch someone she recommended to Bo screw all of that up.

"Did they agree to go? Bo asked walking back into Lauren's lab.

"They did. But Kenzi said all the booze is on us". Lauren laughed.

"Ok but after we come back. I don't want any slip ups on this trip". Bo said.

"While you were gone, I called around and found her hospital. Who her Doctors are and when they were giving her, her medicine". Lauren said softly. This was going to be easier than she thought. The Doctors were lazy asses according to the lady she spoke with. Lauren told her she was a Doctor but gave her a fake last name.

"That's good. We can get in, do it and get out". Bo said. She was relieved Lauren was already on top of the Doctors and who they were.

"They said they would be here in an hour. Tamsin was out on a case and Kenzi was making appointments with new clients for Dennis and Malikov's". Lauren explained.

"That's good. We need to feed Charly. We don't need her trying to snack on anyone inside of the hospital". Bo laughed. She had such a healthy appetite that they had their own butcher to bring them meats daily and they kept the kitchen full of any and everything.

Lauren laughed too and picked her up out of her play pen. She had fallen asleep and waking her up nearly breaks every glass in the house. Bo had learned if she sent pulses into her back it would calm her roars down to a somewhat manageable yawn.

Now what they would feed her is the question. A light lunch meant she would be rowdy but a heavy lunch meant she would fall asleep again and the public wasn't ready for her snoring style. Bo left the decision up to Lauren as she started rubbing Charlotte's back and sending pulses into her. She felt Charlotte's little hands cling to her and she welcomed it. She was a shifter but still had the scent of a newborn. After she was fed Bo was going to give her a quick bath and change her clothes. She had already bought her little black leather outfits. Some matched Bo's. She had lighter colored clothes too but Bo thought she looked adorable in black. Her blonde hair made her look like Lauren in leather. The thought of that stirred Bo's Succubus but this wasn't the time for that.

Lauren took a vial amount of blood from Charlotte. The baby shifter never cried. Bo was relieved to have that part over with.

Forty minutes passed and they were all packed up and ready to go. They packed a few snacks for Charlotte to enjoy along the way and some for Kenzi because if she saw Charly snacking, she had to snack too.

The gang was all loaded and on the way. Bo drove as Lauren explained the plan. Kenzi liked it because she thought about all the antics they could get into but Bo sternly warned her that they hadn't planned on being there long. They just wanted to get in and get out. Which is why Bo floored the car and they were hitting all green lights.

About an hour later they arrived. Bo parked and they went over the plan again. Lauren had already called ahead saying she was Dr. Palmer and she was here to see Mrs. Dennis. The gang settled down and separated.

Lauren went in first as Bo walked in a few minutes after her carrying Charlotte. Once they got the room number, Lauren took the baby and Bo prepared to go in. She put her hair up in a bun and put on a ball cap to try and hide as much as she could of her face and head. She was dressed in loose black clothing. She wanted to look as less like Bo as she could.

Bo was in and out of the room quickly. She didn't see David anywhere and suspected he went to get something to eat. She described him to Tamsin and Kenzi so they could be on the lookout.

"That is her Dr. Palmer. You can go in now". Bo said taking Charlotte from Lauren. She made her way down the hall and into an empty room that Tamsin had arranged for her to hide out in until Lauren was done.

Thankfully it was one with a crib so Charly could play and rest. Kenzi and Tamsin hung out at the Nurse's desk. Tamsin told them she was looking for a suspect that was last seen wandering the halls of the Hospital. The nurses called for the Doctors on the floor to show them the fake picture Tamsin had them look at. The more that gathered around the desk to look, the more Tamsin was grateful that this part of the plan was working. After about an hour Lauren had emerged. She showed Mrs. Dennis old pictures of Bo to see if she recognized her and she did. The hate fest started and it took all that Lauren had not to go off on the woman. She excused herself and nodded the ok for the Nurse to go back in. They were none the wiser that Lauren wasn't on staff there. She had called ahead and said Dr. Palmer would be in and they didn't bother checking it seems since the call was pretty quick.

Kenzi had to flirt with David to buy her that hour. of time. Tamsin was doing her best not to laugh. She took a seat and told the Nurse she would wait for the other Nurses on the floor to see if they could identify her suspect as Kenzi walked up and down the hall with David but nowhere near Mrs. Dennis' room.

Bo took a few deep breaths as Kenzi and David walked off again in the other direction. She wanted to say goodbye to Mary for good. Just because she had treated Bo terribly she did give her a roof over her head all those years ago when she didn't have to. Lauren had told her she had given her a sedative and once she went in Mrs. Dennis should be knocked out. Bo tiptoed in and executed her part in the plan. She put her hand on Mrs. Dennis' head, sent a pulse into it telling her to forget about Beth Dennis. She bowed her head and walked out. She was tired. Tired of the memories of her calling her a monster. She had to let those memories go so it wouldn't hang over her or her new family anymore.

When she walked out and down the stairs where Charlotte and Lauren were now waiting she nearly collapsed in Lauren's arms. Kenzi and Tamsin told the Nurse's gathered at the desk that Tamsin had found her suspect and ran down the same stairs and joined them.

It was a quiet walk back to the car and they sped off. That was that. They had proof that Charlotte's blood really did help Dementia patients. Her parents were proud and Lauren was just itching to start her research.

When they made it home. Kenzi and Tamsin pounced on the couch waiting for the booze that Bo and Lauren had promised them. Lauren had taken Charlotte to the nursery as Bo hung out with the others. Lauren took a quick shower. Afterwards she dried off and spent a few minutes alone in the bathroom. Once she was ready she went downstairs to join them.

"Bobo that is a badass baby you and Lauren have". Kenzi laughed.

"She's right. You guys have your hands full with that one". Tamsin laughed.

"I know. I know! Bo sighed flopping down on a cushy lounge chair. It had been a long tiring day.

"Well it's a good thing we have eight hands between the four of us". Lauren said walking up behind them.

"What? Kenzi asked.

"We're about to have another baby". Lauren smiled as Bo jumped out out of her chair.

"What? Are you sure Lauren? Are you hungry? Do you want to sit down? What can I get you? Pickles and ice scream? A twelve ounce steak? Fried antelopes dipped in chocolate? Bo asked.

"Bo. Bo. Slow down and I'm sure". Lauren smiled taking her hand. She had ran another test after she showered.

They heard a roar and nearly jumped. Lauren turned just in time to catch a roaring Charlotte who was still in her human form, staring Lauren dead in her face.

"Uh oh. Nakedra don't like competition I see". Kenzi laughed.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bo**_

As the hot water hit my shoulders I took a deep sigh of relief. It had taken Lauren and I nearly two hours to get Charlotte to calm down. She clung to Lauren like she was the only thing on Earth. Kenzi and Tamsin were of no help as they laughed until it looked like they would pass out. I called our local butcher and ordered triple of everything that Lauren and Charlotte had been eating since we all came home from the hospital. I had no idea what Lauren would crave, if she would have cravings at all. But we needed to be prepared. Kenzi had already offered to run and get whatever we asked for. I remember Dr. Smith telling us that Lionesses weren't pregnant for very long. So our new baby would be here in a matter of days. I already made sure the care was filled up with gas. I told Lauren that I wanted to buy another car as backup. See how nervous I am? Lauren didn't know she was pregant with Charly. So we would both be new with the cravings, getting to the hospital and her actually being in labor. I am not so sure I want to take her to a hospital. Maybe somewhere clean and outside. I'm sure her screams will shatter all glass. See how nervous I am?

I took another deep breath because I have no reason to complain. My family is safe and sound. Charlotte was bathed and put to bed. Lauren had already taken her shower at my insistence that she would go in first because I wanted to make sure Charlotte stayed in her room. I did laugh myself thinking she would jump in the shower with Lauren. We thought about installing a baby gate but she would jump right over that.

I thought about Mary and the first time I discovered I had powers. Daddy Dennis thought something was deathly wrong with me and put me in the trash can in the bitter cold and set a small fire around it. Mary had compassion for me then and came to get me out. My clothes were burned a bit after she put the fire out. But my skin recovered when my powers surfaced again. When I got older she too freaked. She confirmed his suspicions that they were raising a monster. By then he had moved out of the house.

Yesterday was my repayment. I want to show Charlotte that I am not a monster and that there is some forgiving goodness in me. How would I explain to her why she can't see Grandma when I tell her about my childhood had I let her slip into a deeper state of Dementia and possibly death. I don't know how much longer she has to live but at least she has a chance. The same chance she gave me getting me out of that filthy trash can.

After twenty minutes my shower was done. I pulled on my Kimono and tiptoed to bed. Lauren said it was old and ratty and that I needed a new one. I kept it because she wore it after the second time we made love. If I was lucky she would wear it again someday. Tamsin and Kenzi were staying over that was nothing new. I laughed but I wanted to make sure I didn't wake up Charlotte. She is her mother's daughter. She is so wide-eyed with curiosity about everything.

I arrived at our bedroom door slowly opening it. It has a creak in it that I will fix in the morning because this house is still in need of repair after all the comings and goings. Namely Charlotte breaking doors and windows.

As I walked closer to the bed, I sighed again. I longed to snuggle up next to Lauren with my hand on her stomach for a peaceful night's rest. But then again with our family, nothing is ever quiet and here we are.

I am facing my own daughter who roars when I tried to get into the bed.

"Charlotte what are you doing out of bed? I asked her as if she can answer me. With every step I take she roars a little louder.

"Lauren? A little help here? I said.

"She's being protective. She knows you're the reason I'm pregnant again". Lauren laughed rolling over on her back to face us.

"Well she needs to get into her own bed". Bo snapped. She wasn't mad but she didn't know how to handle the young shifter short of being bitten.

"Do you want to take her or shall I? You know she will come right back". Lauren laughed. Bo didn't find it funny. She didn't want to be a hard ass mother to her baby but it was time for Charlotte to learn some boundaries and rules.

Bo walked close to them and then stopped when she saw what Charlotte did next. The young shifter placed her claws over Lauren's stomach. Bo smiled. She was too smart for her own good. But she never took her eyes off of Bo.

"I thought she was mad at you about this anyway". Bo said.

"She is. I don't think she understands that you can't impregnate me again yet". Lauren laughed again. This was so cute that she grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand. Kenzi and Tamsin would have loads of laugh watching it.

"Charlotte listen to me. You need to go to bed! Bo snapped. She didn't like using that tone of voice but Charlotte needed to learn when to take her seriously.

"Bo you will have to take her. She will wake up Tamsin and Kenzi". Lauren said.

"Did you bring her in here? Bo asked.

"No she came on her own". Lauren answered.

"Then she can take herself back. I will follow her and put blankets on her but she's going to her own bed sometime tonight". Bo said.

Lauren laughed again. This was too cute. She knew Bo had ways of convincing Charlotte to do what she wanted her to do but the fact that she wasn't trying it yet was hilarious.

"Charlotte!? Bo said now tapping her foot and pointing towards the door. It didn't work she roared again inching closer to Lauren.

"Bo...". Lauren started.

"Screw this. Come here Charlotte". Bo demanded. That failed too.

"Fine". Bo said walking over to them. When she bent down to pick Charlotte up, she raised her claws and roared again. Bo caught one in her hand and sent a pulse into it. She groaned when Charlotte sent her own back into Bo's hand.

"Come on". Bo said picking her up and carrying her out. Bo tiptoed towards the nursery. Charlotte was squirming in her arms but she didn't care. She had given her plenty of time to go herself.

"Now Charly. You have to sleep in your bed ok sweetie? Bo laughed. Why was she asking her. She wasn't talking in full sentences yet. She did say mama or mom here and there. Bo wondered which one she was.

Once Charlotte was asleep Bo walked out closing the door and back to their bedroom. Lauren had already fallen asleep too so Bo snuggled up next to her. She felt Lauren move as if she was laughing and she knew she was. Bo started laughing too until they both fell asleep to the sound of Charlotte's snoring coming through the baby monitor.

 ** _The next day._**

It sounded like Kenzi and Tamsin were throwing a party downstairs as the music was blaring all over the house. Bo woke up furious. She was sure they woke up Charlotte. When she turned over in the bed, she noticed Lauren was gone too.

She jumped out of bed pulling on her Kimono. She was going to put a stop to all of this. She hadn't got as much sleep as she wanted so she was grouchy.

"That smells great Doc! Kenzi screamed dancing as Lauren was making a huge breakfast. Tamsin and Kenzi laughed when Lauren was snacking on everything she was cooking.

"Craving already huh? Tamsin asked playfully mocking her.

"Shush". Lauren laughed.

Bo had finally arrived downstairs and she still wasn't happy. "What's going on? It's early in the morning!

"Bobo calm down. It's nearly noon. We're about to have brunch". Kenzi laughed. Bo was as grouchy when she was woken up as Kenzi was without coffee.

"Well some of us didn't get much sleep last night". Bo said pouring her own cup of coffee. Since she was already up, she might as well stay up.

"Hurry up and drink your coffee because you are seriously killing our party mood". Kenzi said.

"Party? No liquor for you Lauren". Bo said softly.

"Look at you trying to be responsible and motherly". Tamsin laughed.

"I am a mother. Speaking of which where is Charlotte? Bo asked. She had stopped by her room and when she didn't see her, she assumed she would find her amid all the noise and music.

"She went out to play. But don't worry I had a higher fence built for her little play area". Lauren said softly. Damn thing was 20 feet high. If Charlotte can jump that, they would go higher.

"I checked on her. She was taking a nap in the grass the last time I saw her a few minutes ago". Kenzi confessed. She knew they had their hands way full with that baby. She really was a mixture of Bo and Lauren with her attitude.

Bo wasn't comfortable with that. She wasn't sure if it was paranoia or her being overly concerned. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax much with Charlotte growing daily and the new baby on the way in a matter of days.

The Succubus wandered over to look out the window. It really was a beautiful view and great idea to put Charly's play area within sight of it. But when she saw Charlotte, she dropped her cup.

"Lauren! Come here! Bo screamed as the cup shattered and coffee splattered over her feet. She was too engrossed with the sight in front of her to notice how it burned.

"Bo? What is it? Lauren asked running over. She didn't like the tone in Bo's voice.

"Do you wanna go and get your daughter? Look at what she's doing! Bo screamed. Tamsin and Kenzi ran over trying to see too.

"Umm what she's doing is using her Succubus powers. That's _your_ daughter". Lauren laughed.

"Lauren it's not funny and that's disgusting". Bo replied.

"It is and when she's done. You can clean up that mess". Lauren said walking back to finish cooking.

"Well I think I just lost my appetite". Kenzi said. She couldn't turn her head away though. It was almost like watching one of her horror movies.

"Wuss". Tamsin laughed. She forgot that Kenzi was human. Being thousands of years old, the Valkyrie had seen a lot worse.

"How do you even explain that? Kenzi laughed pulling her camera out. This family was turning into must see tv.

"Simple. A bird flew down and is now Charlotte's guinea pig". Tamsin laughed.

"That's not all. She is literally killing it, bringing it back to life and killing it again". Bo sighed. How did she learn that and so early in life?

"Cheer up Succubus. I don't think she will be coming in any time soon so you won't have to clean up for awhile". Kenzi laughed. Lauren did say she would save other messes for Bo and that one in front of them was truly disgusting.

"No she will stop right now! Bo snapped pulling the door open.

"Bo? What are you going to do? She doesn't even know what she's doing is wrong. She doesn't know she's a Succubus". Kenzi said.

"And I will teach her and ewwww, she can't be doing things like that". Bo said bowing her head. This was embarrassing. She thought about other Lions and Lionesses having babies that did this but without Succubus powers the animals were dead for good.

"Charlotte! Bo screamed softly. The young shifter lifted her head to acknowledge Bo and went back to her fun.

"Charlotte I'm not playing around. Come here". Bo said softly. She wanted to be loud but she didn't want to scar her. She didn't want to sound abusive with her kids ever.

Charlotte had the bird in her grasp and dropped it dead to the ground. Walking over to Bo, she bowed her head. She was only having fun and didn't like the tone Bo was using because she had never used it with her before.

Bo however was trying not to gag. She saw what she assumed was a crow and nearly threw up. Blood, bones and feathers were everywhere. Even on Charlotte's body and mouth. She remembered Kenzi saying she could bathe herself but Bo wanted it all off so she would give her a bath and then come back and clean up the mess.

Remember your upbringing Bo. Bo thought to herself. She wouldn't chide her. Not over this. She was using her Succubus, even if it was cruel she didn't know that yet. She wouldn't treat her like a monster, think she was one or call her one.

"Damn it". Bo laughed looking back over the mess once more before reaching down and picking Charlotte up.

"Ready for another one? Tamsin teased as Bo walked past her.

"Oh shut up". Bo laughed. She had almost forgotten Lauren was pregnant again. If the story was true, they were going to have another shifter with Succubus powers. She wasn't so sure about Ethan because they had never heard of or known a male with Succubus powers.

"The food is ready! Lauren announced. Tamsin and Kenzi licked their lips and rushed over. Bo kept going saying she would be down once she bathed Charlotte.

Bo was still struggling a bit with what Charlotte had done. She could smell the bird on her. She was used to Charlotte's Lioness scent. It never repulsed her.

"I'm not mad sweetie. Mama just wants to get you cleaned up and ready for the rest of your day". Bo cooed. She wished she could have bonded with her as a Lioness when Lauren was in her coma. She thought about asking Lea to see if she could get her to shift so she could be prepared for that but didn't want to rob Lauren of the experience. Charlotte was learning as she went. It seemed she was learning something new every minute.

She laughed thinking how one of these days she was going to wake up early and see what mischief she and Charly could get into so Lauren would have to clean it up.

Two hours had passed and everyone had been fed. Well Bo had to wait for the next batch because she took too long bathing Charlotte and taking her own shower so Lauren ate her portions.

"So what are we going to do now? Kenzi asked.

"We are staying home". Bo sighed pointing at her family.

"Bo...". Lauren started to protest.

"No Lauren. Something might happen with you and the baby and I want to be here and prepared for it. This is day one and the Doctor told me you would only be pregnant three days the last time". Bo explained softly.

"That's fine Bo can always work from home. Meet some clients. Although Charly would have to be detained". Kenzi laughed.

"No. I won't have my baby being a prisoner here". Lauren snapped. That was like asking Charlotte to be a slave.

"She's our baby and she won't be a prisoner here. I can work out of one of the empty rooms on the second floor. At least take some calls, Kenzi can do the leg work, if need be". Bo explained.

"We can get you an office phone". Kenzi said. She was a bit relieved that Bo was turning her focus back on the business. They were rich, Kenzi wasn't.

Bo knew she wasn't exactly being fair to Kenzi but she had a family to think of. She didn't need the money, she needed the distraction. Lauren would likely be running her own tests and working from her lab so it would work out perfectly as long as the threats were finally over. That was something else she needed to think about too. Look at how many people wanted Charlotte. They would likely want the new baby too.

She would take care of that soon. She was the granddaughter of the Blood King and even though she never liked rules and laws, she would step forth and claim her birthright if it meant peace and quiet as they raised the kids.

They were Fae and she was ok with that. Not like she could or would do anything about it. But she could try and make sure they had as normal childhood as she and Lauren could provide.

"Before you get started there's a mess you still have to clean up". Lauren laughed. She knew she could but this was Bo's turn. It wasn't odd Charlotte was eating something, it was odd she was killing it and bringing it back to life using her Succubus powers. When Lauren thought about it. It was kind of like a Science experiment. But it was mostly a Succubus moment.

Bo bit her lip at the sight. It took her a long time to clean all of the feathers in Charlotte's teeth out of her mouth and off of her skin.

"Yeah get going mama". Tamsin laughed. She really should be checking in with work too but they would call if she was really needed.

Bo sighed. Grabbed a broom, dust pan, trash can and went out to clean up the mess. Thankfully the garden hose was close by. She thoughtt about just sweeping it all into the grass but Charlotte would eat the leftover feathers.

Lauren finished tidying up the kitchen while she snacked. She turned her head when there was a knock at the front door. Charlotte had shifted charging down the stairs and towards the door.

"Sweetie it's only the butcher. You can shift back". Lauren said softly.

Charlotte didn't listen to her and stayed as she was. When Lauren opened the door, she charged at the man. This wasn't the regular guy. She knew his scent. Launching herself at him, he dropped his clipboard.

"Charlotte! Lauren called.

"Lady could you please get your pet off of me". The man asked.

"She's not my pet she's my daughter and who the hell are you?! Lauren snapped.

When he tried to answer he couldn't. Charlotte had drooled all into his mouth. Lauren wasn't about to peel her off of him yet until she was sure, he was who he was supposed to be.

"I'm Peter, Randy had to take the day off". He answered trying to push Charly off of him.

"Let me see your ID", Lauren said bending over them.

Peter went to grab his wallet from his pocket with one hand and held Charlotte's mouth with the other. Once he succeeded he handed it to Lauren. Lauren stood up to look it over. She wanted to make sure the name on his ID matched the badge he was wearing.

Bo was still cleaning up the mess and taking in the view. It was nice and beautiful outside.

"And you have our complete order on your truck? Lauren asked handing handing his credentials back to him.

"Yes ma'am. Just as you ordered". Peter winced still trying to get Charlotte off of him.

Lauren picked up his clipboard to sign for the order. Peter was angry. He was only there to deliver their order. He would make sure the company found out about it. He knew Bo was the unaligned Succubus that everyone feared but that didn't mean they could do what they wanted when they wanted to.

He was tired of Charlotte being on top of him. Using both hands he tried to push her off of him. Charlotte didn't like the force of his hands and bit him below the belt.

Lauren half laughed. Charlotte wasn't so violent unless she is provoked. She did the same thing with Randy until she had gotten used to him. Randy wasn't whiny like this. He appreciated their business and money. Lauren had treated his kids a few times, so he liked her and her family.

His screaming was so deafening that it brought Bo back in. "Hey. What the hell is going on?

"Sometimes you feel like a nut. Sometimes you don't. Almond Joy's got nuts. He don't". Kenzi laughed watching Lauren and Bo try and peel Charlotte off of him.

TBC.

Bo and Lauren prepare for the baby.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bo's POV**_

Wow what a night. It took us hours to scoop up Charly and try to put her to bed. I started out at it first. Every time I would put her in her crib she would climb out before I even touched the doorknob. I gave up on sending pulses into her because all she would do is send them right back into me. I tried walking with her and all she would do is pat my shoulder with her hands. I tried rocking her but then I would start to fall asleep too.

Lauren was highly amused after I had walked her to our room giving her updates. She said Charlotte was just being a Succubus. Stubborn. I laughed too. She was also a Lioness. Just as stubborn. I made the mistake of showing Lauren to Charly and she wanted her. So I handed her over telling Lauren good luck.

Lauren stood up to go out of the room and Charly just giggled in her arms. She didn't do any of that for me. I was starting to wonder if our bond that we formed over the past year had waned. She didn't listen to me much. If she could talk she would probably give me lip too.

I hope she is not scared of me or hating on me already. That would be embarrassing. Having a kid scared of you or being disobedient.

I showered and crawled into bed. I was so tired I kept dozing off and on. Call me whipped but I could never sleep without Lauren at my side. It was worse when she was in her coma. All I would do is pace and cat nap in a chair. I sat up with my back against the headboard hoping the coolness of it would help me stay awake until she returned.

It had already been thirty minutes and she hadn't come back yet. I smirked. Not as easy as it looks is it Dr. Lewis? I couldn't help it. I dozed off again until I heard footsteps.

"No. No. No. She is not sleeping in here, she's going to sleep in her own bed whether she likes it or not". Bo said.

"It's time Bo". Lauren said softly.

"That's right. It's time for her to go to bed. But not in here". Bo said pointing towards the door.

"No Bo. I mean I think I'm in labor". Lauren said holding Charlotte close to her.

"No shi...irt". Bo said trying not to curse. She jumped up and threw on the first pair of jeans and tank top she could find. Grabbing her jacket off of the chair she ran past Lauren and Charlotte and out the door.

"Tamsin! Kenzi! Code blue! Bo screamed down the hall.

"Bo code blue means...". Lauren started.

"I know babe. It's just our code word to tell Tamsin and Kenzi that Ethan is ready to be born". Bo smiled grabbing the hospital bags she had packed days ago. She didn't think Lauren would be in the hospital long but she wanted to be prepared.

Bo had long prepared for all of this. Lauren's cravings had become so frequent they had installed mini refrigerators in the bedroom. Meats, fruits, bread, vegetables and ice cream were common items that she wanted. Charlotte discovered what was going on and started taking her own portions. When Bo tried to stop her so she wouldn't have to keep running up and downstairs, Lauren couldn't do anything but laugh.

Bo didn't find it funny. Every time she ate, she made a mess and the Succubus had to clean it up. She longed for the days when she would be big enough to clean up after herself. She kept a mop bucket and broom on standby. She wouldn't allow Lauren to lift a finger sweeping and mopping. Not when she was pregnant.

She could help after Ethan was born. Bo thought they needed to hire a maid but Lauren refused. They would do better without one. Money or not, Charlotte and Ethan were not to be spoiled or feel entitled because they are grandchildren to the Blood King.

Bo had thought about Trick a lot too. She knew their kids would always be marked with the Fae trying to get their hands on them. So Bo thought about taking control as leader of the Fae. She didn't want to be Queen yet because that sounded like a busy life and she wanted to be there for her family. Being Queen meant she would always have something to do and somewhere to be. She made plans to meet with the remaining Elders to decide how she would proceed in taking over but not have so many responsibilities as leader of both Light and Dark.

Bo hated rules and unjust laws but she had to think of her family and if it meant she had to write her own laws, she would. Too many people had come for Charlotte thinking she belonged to them. No she belonged to Bo and Lauren. Nobody was to lay a finger on her or Ethan.

But Charlotte and Ethan weren't to touch anyone unjustly either. They would not be allowed to pick fights based on who they were. Bo never lived that way and neither would they.

"Bo?! Lauren?! Kenzi screamed as she dressed as she ran down the hall.

"We need to get to the hospital". Bo said following Lauren and Charlotte downstairs.

"Already ahead of you Succubus". Tamsin laughed. She kept her squad car at Bo's insistence. They could use the sirens to get Lauren to the hospital faster.

Tamsin climbed into her squad car as Kenzi placed Charly in her car seat. Bo threw the bags in the back and helped Lauren into their car.

Once everyone was settled they sped away. Lauren had already called ahead to tell the Doctor's they picked that they were on their way to the hospital. With Tamsin's Police connections they had thoroughly checked them out to make sure they weren't involved in anything shady with the Fae. Namely anything involving Trick and the Thornwoods. Bo didn't want anyone thinking she was loose about things regarding Trick. He may have been the Blood King but that didn't mean he was always honorable. Tamsin assured her that she checked and triple checked everyone. Lauren ran her own background checks on them in the medical field and found nothing duplicitous.

Lauren would look after her own care once she had the baby. She just needed someone to deliver the baby. She also called Lea. This time they would have every shifter available on guard. Lauren had declined the offer but they were a proud group and took it personally when people were after Charlotte. They would not get within a breaths close to Lauren or Bo this time.

"Umm Bo there is something we need to talk about". Lauren said rubbing her stomach.

"It's ok sweetie. I have everything covered. I ordered a lot food so you will have plenty to eat once we get home". Bo said softly.

"And I already decorated the other nursery down the hall from Charlotte's". Kenzi said. She had went out and grabbed everything blue and white she could find. Bo insisted on Navy blue so that's what they picked..

"That's not what I meant! Lauren roared in pain. They were already in the hospital parking lot and Lauren's roar had apparently alerted the shifters as they came running towards their car.

"It's ok. She's just in labor". Bo said waving her hands in the air for someone to bring a gurney. Bo received all the help she wanted. The shifters lifted Lauren and carried her to the gurney as she was rushed in. Kenzi carried Charlotte as Tamsin and two of Lea's shifters accompanied them in.

"Everybody shift to human form. We need to keep the environment as clean as possible! Lea screamed over her shoulders.

Kenzi shook a bit when Charly seemed as if she was about to shift but she didn't. "Guess that command only works with Lauren's voice". She laughed.

"Kenzi hurry! Bo screamed not wanting to be too far away from Charlotte.

Kenzi walked faster and was now close enough to see Lauren squeezing Bo's hand. It looked painful but the Succubus never flinched. Tears falling down her face and she refused to wipe them off. She wanted to see every moment. Every scream. Every roar. All of it. She even wanted Charlotte in the room but with her headphones on and watching cartoons.

Four shifters in human form stood outside of the delivery room and the rest were placed all over the hospital and parking lot.

Bo was so emotional that she was barely seeing anything through her tears. Lauren had never looked that beautiful since she gave birth to Charly. Even though she was still in her coma at the time, she had the same glow she had now.

Lauren's grip on Bo's hand never softened. If Bo wasn't crying she would laugh. She knew it was Lauren's way of saying stay calm Succubus.

Bo had to admit. She was struggling. She was so worried something would go wrong. If Lauren didn't look like she was in so much pain maybe she wouldn't be on the brink of freaking out. But that's how her Succubus worked. If she felt any harm or pain would come to Lauren her protective instincts would kick in. Even though this was good pain, her emotions could not tell the difference.

Every now and then she would look over at Charlotte to make sure she was ok. She smiled watching her bounce in her little seat.

Time was standing still. The Doctors seemed to be moving turtle slow and Bo's heartbeat was running wild. Bo looked towards Kenzi and was given a thumbs up. This felt different. Charly's birth was over by now. So much time had passed it worried her more.

"Can't. Can't you give her something for the pain". Bo whispered. It was hard to talk with the sight in front of her.

"Dr. Lewis ordered that she be given nothing during her delivery". Dr. Brady replied.

Bo's eyes widened. Was Lauren crazy to go through this without meds? She never knew that pain but the look on Lauren's face was proof it was very painful.

"She's fully dilated. Everyone get ready". Dr. Brady said. They knew Lauren was a shifter but she was delivering in human form and they wanted to be prepared for the baby giving them problems when he arrived.

"Here comes our son! Bo cooed kissing Lauren on her cheek and gently squeezed her hand.

Dr. Brady squinted at Bo but kept his eyes locked on Lauren. After five minutes had passed Ethan was born.

The Succubus' face was flooded with tears now. She watched them clean him up never taking her eyes off of him. He was beautiful. Bo wasn't sure pushing her Chi into Lauren would work again but she had living proof now. That's how they would or could conceive if they ever wanted to again.

Bo couldn't help it. She just had to hold him. She kissed Lauren's hand as she released it. Walking over to the nurse she took their son into her arms and kissed him on his forehead. After she felt selfish for hogging him, she walked back over to Lauren. She saw Lauren'e eyes light up and was about to hand him to her when the Doctor told Lauren to push again.

"What? Push? Again? Kenzi asked looking back and forth between them.

"Dr. Lewis is having twins. I thought you knew". Dr. Brady smiled warmly.

"Lauren! Bo beamed still holding Ethan

"Well shi..ucks Bo what did you do? Kenzi laughed.

"Kenzi you don't want the details". Bo blushed.

"Gimme Ethan and you help Lauren". Kenzi smiled. She was going to be an aunt three times now.

"Lauren! Bo cooed kissing the Doctor on her cheek as she took her hand again.

Lauren winced as she pushed at the Doctor's commands. Bo still thought she looked beautiful even covered in sweat. The Doctor's roar shook the room but the Doctor remained focused on the baby she had yet to deliver.

"Come on babe. One more push". Bo cooed.

"If you do this to me again. I will kill you". Lauren bristled.

But Bo just laughed. She knew it was the pain. They had already talked about children and never set a limit yet. Bo wanted as many mini Lauren's as she could get. Charlotte was looking more and more like her as she grew up.

Lauren faced the ceiling and let out a roar so loud the Succubus jumped back a bit.

"No. No no no no! Kenzi screamed holding Ethan tighter. She could feel him roaring. It was the same thing that happens when she holds Charlotte.

"What? Bo asked looking at Kenzi.

"Dude. He's roaring". Kenzi said.

"What? No he's not! Bo laughed.

"I'm totes serious". Kenzi said eyeing Bo to show how serious she was.

Bo was stuck. She didn't want Kenzi to take him out of the room but if Lauren didn't deliver soon she would roar again and so would he.

"Ugh". Bo said. She wanted to curse but her kids were in the room.

When Lauren roared in pain again Bo had a bigger problem. This one Charlotte heard and shifted.

"No! No Charlotte! Bo screamed as her baby shifter was about to jump on Dr. Brady.

"I got her. But if she tears my shirt, you will buy me a new one". Tamsin laughed. Their house was going to be quite entertaining now. Bo could barely handle Charlotte's attitude and now she had a brother and whatever Lauren was about to have next to influence.

"Charly thinks the Doctor is hurting the Doc". Kenzi laughed gently bouncing Ethan in her arms.

"Lauren. Push please! Bo pleaded softly. She was already ready to get the hell home.

Lauren closed her eyes. This was where life had taken them. She was one good push away from being a mother for the third time. She never would have imagined this ten years ago but then when Bo fell into her life, she never knew a time when she wasn't sure she wanted this for them. A family. Theirs. To raise as their own. On their own terms. In their own house.

She felt the love in Bo's hand. She saw it in her eyes. She could read it all over the Succubus' face. She wanted to wipe her tears away but first she had a job to do. She opened her eyes and pushed with all of her might. She felt the baby come out and closed her eyes again taking deep breaths.

"Charly meet your new brothers". Kenzi laughed. Bo was still a mess. She couldn't take her eyes off of their second son.

"Dillon". Bo cried softly.

"Dillon? Tamsin asked.

"His name. His name is Dillon". Bo said. She wasn't going to wait to name him. Lauren had picked Ethan a long time ago so it was her turn to name their baby.

"Well if Ethan and Dillon grow like Charlotte. You guys need a bigger nursery and more cameras". Tamsin said with the cop in her kicking in. She wasn't ready to go through attempted kidnapping cases again.

Bo couldn't say anything. Just like Ethan. Dillon took her breath away. Both of them had dark hair and were gorgeous. They were theirs. Hers and Lauren's. This was worth running up and down the stairs getting whatever weird thing Lauren craved. This was worth staying up all night with Charlotte being a pain and basically a mini Bo with her attitude. This was worth no amount of money. This was her life. This was her family. This was her love. Her love for Lauren grew a million times in that one single moment since she laid eyes on him.

The nurses hurriedly cleaned him up as they had other patients to attend to. If any of them had been sleeping they weren't anymore. Not after Lauren delivered the twins. Twins.

Lauren knew she was having twins and had tried to tell Bo on the way to the hospital. But right now Bo would have preferred not to know ahead of time. It would have spoiled all of the emotions that where flooding her insides.

Lauren. Beautiful. Sweet. Sexy. Genius. Lauren. Lauren that Bo should have never left after a disagreement. Lauren that she should have never left when Lauren asked for a break. Lauren she should have never left at Taft's trusting Dyson to find her. Lauren. She should have never let go of. Not once. Not ever again.

"Lauren". Bo cried as tears fell again.

"Dr. Lewis can you hear me? Dr. Brady asked shining a light in her eyes but found no response.

"Move! Bo screamed turning her attention on Lauren.

"Lauren?! No. No Lauren! Lauren come back to me please! Bo screamed. Lauren was ice cold and not moving at Bo's touch.

"Her blood pressure's falling". A nurse screamed.

"Stay away from the Doctor". Bo snapped flashing her blue eyes. She climbed into the bed with Lauren taking her head into her hands.

"Ms. Dennis please. Let us do our jobs". Dr. Brady pleaded.

"I won't tell you to back off again". Bo snapped. Turning back to Lauren she tilted her head and blew Chi into her mouth.

"Take it Lauren. Please". Bo cried trying again.

A few minutes had passed and Bo was not going to stop until Lauren woke up. A few minutes more passed and she got her wish.

"Hey. Hey are you ok? Bo asked gently rubbing Lauren's face. The Doctor looked pale but better than she had minutes ago.

Lauren took a few deep breaths and checked her own pulse. When she nodded to Dr. Brady he nodded back.

"Let's give them some time alone". Dr. Brady said waving the nurses out of the room.

Bo waved Kenzi and Tamsin over to bring Charly and Ethan to her. The nurse had handed Dillon to Bo just before she left the room.

"I need my camera". Kenzi cooed. She wanted a picture of the little family in front of her.

"Kenzi wait until we get home". Bo said softly.

"No because you won't sit still long enough and we know Charly won't". Kenzi laughed.

"Well at least let me clean Lauren up a bit". Bo said softly.

"Fine. But you better hurry up". Kenzi said tapping her foot.

Once Bo had cleaned Lauren up, Kenzi took her picture.

"When do you think we can go home? Bo asked softly cuddling Dillon in her arms.

"They will want to check them out first". Lauren smiled holding Ethan.

"Oh. You haven't been introduced to our sons. Dr. Lewis meet Ethan and Dillon". Bo smiled warmly looking back and forth between them.

"Dillon. I love it". Lauren cooed looking at him.

"Can't you check them out Doc? Kenzi asked. She loved them but she was tired of the hospital.

"Go and get Dr. Brady Kenzi and he will do it". Lauren laughed at Kenzi's impatience.

"Tamsin and I are going to pick up two car seats while you guys wait to be discharged". Kenzi said.

"Thanks Kenzi". Bo said now holding two babies.

After two hours had passed Dr. Brady was happy with his findings. Nothing appeared to be wrong with the boys so he informed Bo and Lauren that they could all go home as soon as Dr. Lewis was ready to.

"Dr Lewis is ready now". Lauren said. She was tired of the hospital too. She had spent enough time there when she gave birth to Charlotte.

Dr. Brady had sent in a nurse with Lauren's discharge papers and home instructions. Although he was releasing Lauren he didn't want her doing anything strenuous. The Succubus in Bo pouted but she understood.

Bo gently helped Lauren into her wheelchair. "Everybody but Lauren grab a baby and let's go". Bo said picking Charlotte up after Kenzi and Tamsin had returned from installing the new car seats.

Bo walked slowly ahead of Lauren carrying Charlotte. Kenzi and Tamsin had the twins. A nurse pushed Lauren to the car.

Bo and Lauren thanked all the shifters for coming and loaded up in their car. Once everyone was buckled in Tamsin turned on her sirens and they headed back to Bo and Lauren's.

Twenty minutes passed and they were home. "I'm gonna take Lauren inside first and come back for the babies". Bo said softly.

"Bo I can walk". Lauren insisted when the Succubus picked her up.

"Not today. The Doctor said nothing strenuous". Bo smirked as Tamsin and Kenzi stood by the car.

Lauren wanted to curl up on the couch and watch tv and that's where Bo left her. Lauren was starting to detect something but thought it might be Bo's scent. She stretched out as much as she could kicking her shoes off.

Bo laughed. Charlotte was getting bigger because Bo could see looking out the car window. She was anxious to get out.

"Ok sweetie mama's here". Bo cooed to her eldest.

"Bo what about the bags? Tamsin asked.

"We can get them later. Right now I just want to get the kids in the house". Bo said over her shoulder.

The gang was all inside when Charlotte started to fidget in Bo's arms. When she roared they all looked around.

"Someone is here". Bo said refusing to put Charlotte down.

"Or something". Kenzi said struggling with Ethan like Bo and Tamsin were with the others.

"Lauren? Can you smell anything? Bo asked.

"Just your shower gel. A lot of it". Lauren said.

"Do not put the twins down and stay here". Bo said pulsing Charlotte but never putting her down.

"So...what's this I hear that I'm a grandmother? A freshly showered Aife asked walking out of the kitchen in a robe and drinking a glass of wine.

"Mom? Bo asked

"Aww she's adorable". Aife smiled taking in the sight of Charlotte.

Charlotte jumped out of Bo's arms exposing her teeth.

"Ooo and armed". Aife laughed backing up.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**_Lauren's POV_**

I don't know much about Aife except for the small bits and pieces Bo told me. I had called Tamsin and Kenzi closer to me as I knew Bo would keep a close eye on Charlotte. I wished I could get up and join them but Bo's don't move look was all I needed to see to show me that she wasn't sure of Aife's intentions. Saskia, Aife. Who was this woman? I can't dispute the fact that she's a grandmother to my children. But having Bo as one of their mother's meant she wouldn't put up with Aife's antics around them.

Our kids are not normal. I know that. Bo knows that. As fast as Charlotte's powers have advanced we both know Ethan and Dillon will soon catch up. That makes me proud. Admittedly I wasn't ready for more kids but I couldn't think of a better time with Charlotte being just a wee bit older.

I came out of my thoughts when I noticed my Succubus on the edge of losing her cool.

 _ **Bo's POV**_

Shit. Shit. Shit. Did I say shit already? What the actual Fae is going on now? Aife? Here? In person? Alive? This can't be. Can it? Charly is still standing in front of me. Kenzi and Tamsin have our sons. Lauren is still on the couch. All of them safely behind me. I have to admit I don't like mom's aura and I am sure that is what is causing Charly's distress. She still hasn't shifted back and her roars are getting louder and louder. Lauren and I really need to take some time and talk about all of this. That kid is growing at rapid speed. Ethan and Dillon can't be that far behind. Well I am not going to get any answers just observing. Time to use my words.

"What do you want Aife? Bo asked.

"I have asked you to call me mom". Aife mock pouted.

"Fine. What do you want mom? Bo replied slowly stepping towards Charlotte.

"Like I said I heard I am a grandmother now. I came to see your little bundles of joy". Aife laughed as she watched Charlotte's cold stance.

"That's not it. What are you hiding? Bo asked.

"Nothing. My hands are clean". Aife said showing her hands that held nothing.

"Bullsh..oot. Charlotte wouldn't be like this if there wasn't something wrong with you or on you". Bo said.

"Charlotte? Her name is Charlotte as in Charlotte's Web? Aife asked.

"Lauren picked that name and don't you dare mock it". Bo said flashing her blue eyes. She hadn't forgotten that time at Hecuba.

Bo's patience wasn't the only one on the brink as Charlotte jumped into Aife's arms and snapped her teeth in her face.

"Now now don't let Grandma spank that ass". Aife laughed raising her hand in demonstration.

"Mom don't spank my baby. She knows you're up to something. She's not doing anything wrong". Bo said.

"She is going to learn Grandma Aife is not the one". Aife laughed rubbing Charlotte's back.

Bo stood looking at them. Charlotte was using her claws pulling at the neck of Aife's robe. When she saw what she needed she called out to Lauren.

"Charlotte come to mama". Lauren cooed as the shifter jumped from Aife's arms and ran to Lauren's side. Aife laughed as she slid on the floors trying to run fast.

Charlotte had reached the couch but didn't jump on it with Lauren instead she stretched out on the ottoman next to it instead. "Good girl".

Lauren smiled watching Charlotte looking at Ethan and Dillon. When she roared in Tamsin and Kenzi's direction the two walked over and sat on the floor beside the ottoman.

"Hand it over mom". Bo said extending her hand.

"Hand what over? Aife asked pulling the robe tightly against her body.

"The Koushang around your neck. You really didn't think I would forget what those look like". Bo sighed. She must put that thing in a safer place in case she needs to use it herself in the future.

"Well can't blame a bitch for coming prepared. If you remember you used this one me once. Mama had to protect herself". Aife laughed. Bo was so adorable that day. Such a baby Succubus but she made Aife proud.

"Why are you here? Bo asked again. She knew better to accept Aife's first answer because there was always something up Aife's sleeves so to speak.

"Aren't you even happy to see me? Aife asked softly. It wasn't a trick question, she really wanted to know.

"Alive yes but in my living room? The jury is still out on that until we find out why you're really here since you took this and armed yourself to possibly fight me". Bo said softly. Charlotte already hated those Koushangs.

"Fine. Let's get to it shall we? Aife asked pointing towards the kitchen table.

"Watch them". Bo said turning around to Tamsin and Kenzi. She didn't like leaving the room with Lauren still recovering and Ethan and Dillon not even a week old.

"Have a seat". Bo said motioning to the nearest chair.

"So how have you been? Aife smiled warmly at Bo.

"Peachy. Now tell me why you're here". Bo said pouring them both a glass of water. She didn't trust Aife to drink another glass of wine. Not with the kids in the house.

"So cold like Trick". Aife laughed.

"So this is about Trick then? Bo asked. She knew her mother's hatred of the man. Aife's aura was so dark when Trick was mentioned. Even saying his name almost formed black smoke around Aife's entire body.

"You're bf and that bastard had me locked away in an Asylum and why? Because I tried to kill Trick". Aife laughed.

Bo's temper started to flare until she remembered both guilty parties were maggot food by now.

"I didn't know that mom but I assure you, they have both been dealt with". Bo said taking a sip of water. She hated having to kill Trick but he would have always been a threat to her family and all the good she and Lauren stood for. The same good they want to instill in their children.

"Yes yes baby. Mama knows all about that". Aife said toasting Bo with her water.

"What? You know? How? Bo asked staring at the Succubus.

"When you killed him, I came to and never felt more alive in my life. Once I was able to gather myself I crept up out of there". Aife said.

"And? Bo asked. That couldn't be all of it. It never was with Aife.

"And we need to talk about the ramifications Isabeau. Trick may have been a bastard but his death is important on so many levels". Aife said seriously.

"Ahh I get it now. I just needed you to show your hand and to answer your neediest question, I don't know". Bo said giving Aife her full attention.

"Isabeau...". Aife sighed.

"You want the Fae I get it. But I have a family full of Fae to think about and honestly I wouldn't trust you with their lives or to bake them cookies". Bo said. She hadn't forgotten how such a basic thing as a cookie was used to knock her out.

"They are babies. They can't run anything yet! Aife snapped.

"Lower your voice Aife. Getting loud around here..well it causes problems". Bo said.

"I noticed Charlotte is a shifter. That doesn't scare me". Aife laughed. Charlotte didn't look threatening no matter how sharp her teeth are.

Bo was trying not to laugh. Aife thought Charlotte was only a shifter. Ok then let's see how grandma gets along with her grandchildren. "I'm tired and we are all going to bed".

"We? I'm not even close to tired". Aife laughed. This party was only getting started.

"If you want me to consider this, you will go to bed. Preferably in the farthest bedroom from us and the nursery's". Bo said.

"You trust me here with them? Aife laughed. She hadn't even met the boys yet.

"No but I trust them more". Bo winked. This was going to be funny. She would make sure the security cameras were set. She just had to get this on film.

"Fine. Bed time". Aife said walking back towards the stairs.

Bo looked perplexed when she heard a rattler. "Mom?

"Oh sorry dear. This rattler is so darling even with the deep bite marks". Aife laughed walking back to hand Bo the baby rattler.

"I don't want to have to follow you mom, but I need to put my babies to bed". Bo said softly. She knew she was taking a risk in trusting Aife to stay the night but she knew she would have a hell of a time trying anything foolish.

"Fine. Fine. I will take the farthest room away from you. I had already staked one out anyways". Aife laughed. Thinking about her tour of the house. She nearly cried when she found Charlotte's nursery. It was one she always envisioned having for Bo. A little girly but badass at the same time. She loved the throne crib even if it was Trick's handiwork.

Bo watched Aife go up the stairs and then her followed movements on the security cameras. Aife stopped at Charlotte's room, touched the door and walked on. That gave Bo an idea.

"Ok Lauren let's get you and the babies to bed". Bo cooed walking over looking at Charlotte. Damn if that baby wasn't going to give her hell even tonight of all nights.

"I'm staying too Bo". Tamsin said exposing her gun. She knew Bo was blindly trusting Aife but she didn't need another kidnapping attempt on her hands or to come across the desk she hadn't seen in days.

"Me too. Tamsin's my ride and besides you will need help until Lauren is at full strength again". Kenzi said exposing Geraldine.

"Fine but everyone upstairs". Bo said waving for Tamsin and Kenzi to carry the boys up while Bo carried Lauren. Charly was to walk in front of Bo so she could keep her eyes on her. She didn't trust her not to run back downstairs.

Bo groaned when her suspicions were confirmed Charlotte hadn't come when she called to her. The young shifter opened one eye and closed it. Bo knew she was just saying she wanted to sleep where she was but Bo had other plans and wanted everyone upstairs. "Come on Charly. Let's go to bed". She said softly.

She laughed at Charlotte's yawn turned roar and sighed when she finally walked over to them. "Up the stairs sweetie".

Bo finally allowed herself to breathe once her commands were finally obeyed. She nearly laughed again knowing there would be many nights like this with Charlotte. Hopefully Ethan and Dillon won't pick up on those habits.

"Bo I can walk". Lauren said sleepily.

"No you will not walk. I can and will carry you to bed and then I will make sure the kids are tucked in". Bo said. She was going to ensure that Lauren rested or at least stayed home. The hospitals and clinics had plenty of Doctors on staff. They didn't need Lauren's services for the time being.

Once Bo was sure Lauren was comfortably in bed she went to check on the kids. She could see their bedrooms on the cameras but camera's can't kiss them good night or check to make sure their blankets are secured. She was certain Ethan and Dillon were already asleep. The handsome duo would likely have Bo wrapped around their fingers soon like Charlotte had Lauren. She didn't get it. She spent more time with Charly than anyone why was she so resistant to Bo? Bo laughed as she opened her door first. Charlotte wasn't asleep and her eyes went wide when she saw the Succubus standing over her crib.

"Now you are going to be a good girl tonight right? Bo cooed tickling Charlotte's stomach. Somewhere between the living room and her nursery she had shifted back to her human form.

Charlotte laughed and pushed Bo's hands away.

"Good night sweetie". Bo cooed as she bent over to kiss Charlotte on her forehead. Once Bo checked Charlotte's room camera she left.

She walked just a short distance to Ethan and Dillon's room. She opened the door and nearly teared up. They had twins. Twin boys and Lauren hadn't said a word about it. She laughed seeing how they were sleeping on their sides nearly holding hands. She wanted to tell them good night too but the days events must have tired them out. She bent over to kiss them on their foreheads. Their snoring roars were adorable. She checked their room cameras and softly closed the door as she left.

"Where are you going? Bo whispered.

"I am going to sleep downstairs". Tamsin said adjusting the blanket she was carrying over her shoulder.

"I'd really like it if you slept upstairs". Bo said.

"I know but I don't think like you, I will sleep downstairs. You might trust that Succubitch but I don't". Tamsin said.

"Tamsin...". Bo bristled.

"Look we don't know what she will do, we need to be prepared". Tamsin snapped.

"I am prepared. I know what I'm doing". Bo snapped back.

"Are you really going to trust her with your kids in the house? Lauren? Tamsin asked.

"She won't get them. She won't even make it past this floor with anyone". Bo said confidently.

"That bitch is crazy but fine. You stick to your plan and I will stick to mine. Downstairs". Tamsin said.

Bo shook her head and slowly tiptoed back to their bedroom. Charlotte could hear an ant pissing in the woods so hard footsteps would surely wake her.

Bo made it back to their bedroom, freshened up and joined Lauren in bed once she had checked the rest of the house through the cameras. She sighed when Lauren snuggled into her. She wanted to spoon with her but knew Lauren was still sore.

Getting into bed was easy but going to sleep was proving problematic. Aife had made quite a few points with the short amount of words she used. The Fae needed to be sorted out. She knew Charlotte and the twins were far from taking control and she herself didn't actually want that much responsibility. Not with newborns on their hands. She chided herself for killing Trick but to be blunt she no longer trusted him. He was all but ready to hand Charlotte over to some maniacs. Imagine had he lived to see Ethan and Dillon be born. No she needed to do some serious thinking about this. As Tricks's granddaughter she had as much say and power as Aife had being his only daughter.

"You don't have to decide everything tonight ya know". Lauren said rubbing Bo's stomach.

"Hey! You were supposed to be sleeping". Bo said rubbing Lauren's arm.

"I gave birth. I'm not that fragile and again if you do that to me any time soon, I will kill you". Lauren laughed trying to take the Succubus' mind off of her immediate worries.

"I noticed you didn't complain while we were making the twins". Bo laughed. Her eyes flashed blue in slight arousal but she knew it was not the time for that and Lauren wasn't ready for that again yet.

Lauren blushed and even in the dark Bo saw it. "Yeah that's what I thought". Bo laughed pulling Lauren closer to her.

"Get some sleep babe". Bo said kissing Lauren on the mouth and forehead.

"You need sleep too". Lauren said.

"I will go. I promise. Just having a hard time falling asleep". Bo said and her last words went unheard as Lauren had fallen asleep.

It took hours for the Succubus to fall asleep as all was quiet in the house. Finally allowing herself to relax as much as she could into Lauren, she closed her eyes.

Bo had slept for what felt like a matter of minutes before she was up again. She looked over and saw Aife walking down the hall towards them. Towards the nurseries. Bo smirked and climbed out the bed pulling on one of her Kimonos.

Lauren was still asleep. Just as well for what Bo had in mind. Bo crept out of the room when she saw Aife enter the twins room.

Walking barefoot she walked to Charlotte's room first and checked on her.

"Hello babies. Nana is here". Aife smiled looking down at the sleeping twins. She stared at them for a moment. They were so adorable from what she could see of them due to the night light in the corner of the room. She bent over to pick one up when she had decided which one she wanted to hold first and screamed in agony.

"What the fuck?! Aife screamed.

"Mom. Meet Charlotte. The real Charlotte". Bo said trying to contain her laughter. The young shifter had been in the crib with Ethan and Dillon. When Aife went to pick one up, Charly bit the Succubus on her hand.

"Damn it. That hurts". Aife snapped now holding Charlotte.

"Wanna baby-sit? Bo laughed.

Charlotte was constantly roaring and Aife didn't like it. She sent a pulse into Charlotte and was shocked when Charlotte sent one back into her.

"What the fuck is going on Isabeau? Aife asked handing Charlotte to Bo.

"She's part Succubus, that's why she spotted the Koushang. She hates that thing. But more importantly what the hell did you think you were going to do, take my sons? Bo snapped rocking Charlotte in her arms.

"I wasn't trying to take them. I just wanted to spend a little time with them before I left". Aife said.

"Bull...shoot. You were trying to take my sons". Bo said. She knew Charlotte would pick up on Aife's plotting too. She must have already learned to read auras. It blew Bo's mind but it had already come in handy the night before and that morning. She and Lauren didn't have ordinary kids.

"Bullshoot? That's cute". Aife laughed.

"I try not to curse in front of my kids". Bo said.

"You really need to wrap that or feed elsewhere soon". Lauren said entering the room with her Doctor eye immediately eyeing Aife's wound.

"Lauren you need to be resting". Bo said softly.

"I heard the screams and had to see what was going on". Lauren said.

"So did we! Tamsin said with her gun drawn walking behind Lauren and Kenzi.

"I just wanted to hold my grandsons". Aife said kneeling over the crib. With her good hand she reached for one of them. Sending a pulse into Ethan but he sent a pulse back into her.

Aife jumped back after Dillon snapped his teeth at her.

"They have Succubus abilities too". Bo laughed watching her mother frozen in shock.

TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

"Charlotte come to mama". Lauren cooed. The young shifter had still been eyeing Aife. When she heard Lauren's voice she smiled, jumped towards her and into her arms.

Bo laughed. Charlotte never obeys her that quickly. She still had yet to understand why. She used almost the same voice and tone Lauren had just used.

"Tamsin, Kenzi can you grab Dillon and Ethan and follow me? I want to give them all baths". Lauren asked softly. Tamsin and Kenzi really didn't need to hang around as much as they had been over the last few weeks or so but she was glad for the extra support. She could tell Bo and Aife needed to have a serious talk.

"Sure Doc". Tamsin said picking up Dillon as Kenzi picked up Ethan.

Bo wasn't paying attention at all to Aife. When Lauren said bath she remembered how Lionesses bathe. Wondering if Lauren was going to give herself a bath was spiking her arousal.

"Bo I meant a real bath for the kids". Lauren laughed watching the Succubus eyes flash blue as she licked her lips.

"Oh sorry. Guess I couldn't help myself". Bo blushed as she kissed the babies on their foreheads before they were carried out of the room.

Bo watched them leave and gestured Aife out of the door after them. They needed to find someone for Aife to feed on to heal. She had no interest in Tamsin and Bo and Lauren were off limits. If anyone was going to feed from Lauren, it would only be Bo.

"Isabeau we really need to talk". Aife said. She had never heard of shifters with Succubus powers. That could be dangerous and make the kids targets in the Fae world.

"You need to heal first. That's a nasty wound Charly gave you". Bo laughed. It was her own fault. Trying to sneak in on the kids.

"Isabeau I'm serious". Aife said looking around. Their house was huge and she wondered if it was secure enough. She had browsed around last night but didn't bother checking their systems after she broke in. It needed to be the best in the world. She was sure going to make sure they have it and they didn't yet.

"I was serious too. If you don't want to feed off Tamsin then we can go out and find someone on the streets". Bo said. She meant street too. She wasn't going far away from home and someone was bound to be driving down the street. She had no time for Aife to be a picky feeder either.

"My wound can wait. We need to talk about them and now. This is really serious and to be honest worrisome". Aife said. She had never been one to worry but she was only expecting full blown Succubus or shifters, not both.

"If you say so". Bo said pouring them some coffee and carrying the cups into the living room. Lauren and the kids were bound to be busy for an hour or so. Bo walked over and opened the curtains revealing the driveway. Taking in the sight and a deep breath she returned to the couch to join Aife.

"Isabeau you have quite the family here. You need top notch security to protect them. Once word gets out they will all be targets". Aife said softly.

"I think word has already gotten out. There have been several attempts already. There are cameras on every floor and in every room but our room". Bo said. She knew it sounded flimsy but she wasn't settled on things as they were but once she got the twins settled in more, she would up security. Although she knew Charlotte could take care of herself and apparently her brothers, she wanted to give them time to grow up as kids. Hopefully in as a normal environment as they could provide them with.

"Who and where? Aife snapped. She had only discovered she was a grandmother when she broke into the house and found the nurseries.

"Dyson's crazy ass family. The Morrigan. Kyle's father. They have all been dealt with". Bo said.

"Evony. That bitch should have been dead centuries ago". Aife snapped with her eyes flashing blue.

"She is". Bo cringed. Bo had watched many horror movies with Kenzi and none of them were as grisly as what Lauren had done to the Morrigan.

"What? When? Aife laughed. This was news to her. She hoped they had it on film somewhere.

"She made threats that Lauren didn't like so she ate her. Literally". Bo said cringing again. That was a nasty mess.

Aife stared at her Succubus. Bo was angry and it was well deserved. She was still a young Fae but her family had apparently made her grow up a bit.

"I shut down the Dal after I killed Trick". Bo said. She wasn't leaving any secrets between them. Trick was a bastard but he was family and she needed to know.

"I know about Trick. That's why I came". Aife laughed. She had wanted him dead for years and to know it finally came true, made her beam with glee.

Bo sat quietly for a moment. She had known Trick for years but apparently not long enough. How dare he think just because Charlotte was his granddaughter that she was his to deal away. As his granddaughter Bo put an end to the reign of the Blood King and all of his shit.

"What did the old geezer do Isabeau? Aife laughed. This was going to be good. It would take something really drastic for Bo to turn on Trick to the point she would kill him.

"He made a deal with Mrs. Thornwood for Charlotte and apparently he wasn't going to stop there. So I killed him and shut the place down until I'm ready to open it again or sell it". Bo explained. She had been thinking of selling it. She and Lauren had plenty of money combined and she didn't need another distraction. She just wanted to live a happy family life.

Aife took a deep breath. She had known the Thornwoods too. Eunice had tried that shit with her until Aife publicly told her to kiss her ass and nearly Chi sucked her to death until Trick begged her off of her. The only time she would have bent over for Dyson would be if he were about to kiss her ass but only with her clothes on. There was no telling where his mouth had been.

"Ok so I'm caught up now and we still have things to discuss. Like upping your security here and deciding on what to do about the Fae". Aife said softly.

"I know my kids are heirs and frankly I am not ready to take the throne myself. I just want to give my kids a normal upbringing. I am not naive. I know they will always be coming for us. They have already tried to take Charlotte but she has been stopping them on her own". Bo said proudly. The Fae would have their hands full if they ever got a hold of her. With Bo and Lauren's powers, none of them were ordinary babies and most of the Fae hadn't learned that yet.

"Biting the Fae won't always work". Aife said. She wasn't trying to be negative but Bo had to know.

"She can do a lot more than bite people". Bo admitted.

"What? Aife asked.

"As you saw she can already shift and she chi sucks too". Bo explained shaking her head in wonder.

"What? She can chi suck? Aife laughed. Holy smokes. It even took her years to learn how to do that.

"Now you know why she bit you last night. Her skills are far advanced". Bo said softly. She would be watching that moment over and over again because even though it was her mother, it was and still is hilarious.

"But still she has so much more to learn". Aife said. Her hand still hurt a bit but as a Succubus she wasn't going to show pain.

"And she will but I won't push her and neither will you. From all we can see is that she knows how to protect herself and her brothers. That's a good thing". Bo said staring Aife dead in her eyes.

"And the boys they are still quite tiny". Aife said.

"If they are anything like Charlotte was that won't last very long". Bo laughed. One minute she was cuddling her, the next she was shifting.

Bo got up to refill her coffee cup. Aife had barely touched hers when she heard a knock at the door. When Bo didn't pop back into the room she got up to answer it.

"Who the fuck are you? Aife asked grabbing the woman by her collar. When she heard a roar her eyes flashed blue. Charlotte ran down the stairs towards the door with Bo running after her.

"Nakedra come back here! Aunt Kenzi wasn't finished drying you! Kenzi laughed running after of the shifter.

Charlotte saw who was at the door and jumped into her arms laughing. "Hi baby! Lea smiled.

When she saw Charlotte coming Aife had released her. She was sure she was going to bite her like she bit Aife but she didn't.

"It's ok mom. Lea is a friend of the family and she's been helping us out a lot lately". Bo said touching Aife's arm until her eyes turned back to their normal color.

"Hello Bo. It had been awhile and I came to see how you all were". Lea smiled warmly.

"We are fine Lea. This is my mother Aife". Bo said pointing towards the Succubus.

"Hello Aife, I'm Lea". Lea smiled.

"Charmed I'm sure". Aife said never taking her eyes off of the shifter. She never liked new people and someone already comfortable with her granddaughter wasn't softening her mood about the whole thing.

"Well come in and have a seat Lea. Lauren is giving the kids a bath". Bo said gesturing towards the couch as Kenzi took Charlotte from Lea.

"Doc will be down soon. She was finishing up with Dillon. Tamsin was playing with Ethan. He didn't seem to want to leave his brother behind so they are all still in the bathroom". Kenzi explained.

"See mom I told you. I will go and check on them". Bo said. She needed to clean up a bit too.

"Why do you call her Nakedra? I thought her name was Charlotte". Aife smiled eyeing Charly.

"Lauren and Bo allowed me to name her. They wanted Charlotte so I picked Nakedra as her middle name. It means smart and beautiful". Kenzi smiled watching Charlotte curl up in her lap. She hadn't shifted back yet and Kenzi had grown used to her paws. She knew as long as Aife was around she wasn't going to shift back yet.

"She's a good baby. Lauren and Bo have done quite well". Lea smiled warmly not even flinching under Aife's scrutiny.

When Aife went to reach for Charlotte she jumped from Kenzi's lap and curled up at the bottom of the stairs. Aife was a bit hurt but didn't want to push the young shifter. She couldn't complain she didn't deal well with strangers either given how her Succubus was reacting to Lea.

Kenzi knew she was protecting her family. She could tell Charly hadn't slept long last night but she could always nap whenever she wanted to. But as long as Aife was around she would be guarded. She treated Kenzi the same way just after she was born. So Kenzi knew the signs. She clung to Bo though. Which was funny considering how Charlotte and Bo got along now.

 _ **Upstairs.**_

"Lauren are you alright? Do you need any help? Bo asked entering the bathroom.

"No I just finished drying and dressing Dillon". Lauren smiled holding their son. Tamsin was still playing with Ethan.

"Lea is here. She came to check on us". Bo explained softly.

"Did you hear that Tamsin? Lea's here! Lauren laughed watching the Valkyrie blush. Kenzi had been teasing her about it as they bathed the kids.

"Well one of us should go downstairs. I am not sure mom likes Lea that much". Bo said softly. Grabbing a face towel to wash her face.

"I'll go so you can shower". Lauren smiled.

"You both can shower. I will go down and keep everyone company. And I do mean shower. Aife and I have never been the best of friends". Tamsin said softly holding both of the twins now.

Tamsin wasn't even down the hall before she heard moans and grunts. She shook her head laughing. Yep the boys didn't need to see that.

Bo took a nozzle and gently sprayed Lauren's body and head down. She grabbed some shampoo, soap and lathered the Doctor's hair and body as Lauren leaned her head backwards. Bo smiled when Lauren moaned as the hot water hit her back. She knew the Doctor was tired and this was a sure fire way to relax her. This was probably the only time they would have alone for awhile. She jumped when Lauren released a soft roar turning around and pinning Bo to the shower wall.

Stealing the nozzle from Bo she splashed her with the water and ran her claw down Bo's back. Bo hissed when she felt it break her skin. She moaned and rested her tired head against the wall. She flinched when Lauren kissed up her back leaving soap behind every kiss. Bo sighed and was struggling to contain her Succubus. She growled when Lauren spun her around and raised one of her legs.

Taking the nozzle she sprayed Bo's core and watched her eyes. She smiled noticing Bo was trying to contain her mutual arousal. Dropping the nozzle and Bo's leg Lauren grabbed a loofah scrubbing Bo all over. The Succubus was full of soap by the time she slammed Lauren against the wall kissing her. Lauren laughed when soap fell in Bo's eyes. She took a towel and wiped it off. Picking the nozzle up, Bo hurriedly rinsed the both of them off. If she really hurried they could do a lot more but her hopes were dashed when they heard a roar.

"That would be your daughter". Lauren smiled and panted as she held Bo by her head.

Laughing Bo grabbed two big fluffy towels and handed one to Lauren. The Doctor and Succubus quickly dried off and dressed. Bo ran while Lauren walked down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on? Bo asked with her hair dripping wet. She looked at Charlotte who was guarding the twins laying on the couch.

"Your mom went to grab Ethan. Charlotte was asleep until she heard him start to cry. Kenzi had gone to make their bottles when she started roaring and ran over to the couch". Tamsin explained.

"How am I going to get to know them if I can't hold them? Aife laughed. She adored Charlotte already and admired her protectiveness.

"I'm sorry mom but you are going to have to earn Charly's trust first". Bo laughed. Not even two yet and Charlotte was proving to be quite the babysitter.

"How do I do that? Aife asked softly.

"You have to grow on her. She's her own little woman". Bo laughed again. Charlotte was particular about everything and everyone.

Lauren picked up Ethan and Dillon to carry them up to their nursery to nap. Nobody was really sitting down and the couch was really comfortable.

"Kenz help Lauren please". Bo asked softly.

"You got it mama". Kenzi laughed taking Dillon from Lauren.

Lauren was supposed to be resting but Bo knew she would never convince her to stay in bed let alone upstairs. After their shower she knew it wouldn't be long before the Doctor was back to full health.

"Shifter babies are always different than your average baby. They have to learn their surroundings and once they have it's hard for them to adapt to new people. Like Bo said, if you get to know Charlotte first, it would be easier getting to know the twins as they grow watching you bond with Charlotte". Lea chimed in.

"And how would you know? Aife laughed. This woman was working her nerves and she wasn't sure why she was still there.

"Because I am a shifter too. A Lioness to be exact. I taught Lauren our lifestyle. Keeping loads of meat on hand so to speak. They will need a larger kitchen with the arrival of the boys. Chi alone won't satisfy their hunger". Lea said softly. She had no problems with Aife and wouldn't start a fight with her. She had grown as protective of the family as Bo and Lauren were.

"She's right mom. Lea has taught us a lot and we need to know all we can about Lioness shifters. I can always teach them about their Succubus powers once they each learn to talk". Bo said softly.

"Speaking of that you never explained how they have Succubus powers too". Aife reminded Bo.

"That's a long story once I get a fresh cup of coffee we can talk about it". Bo said.

"Now that I have seen you all are ok, I'm going to take off. Call me if you need anything". Lea smiled warmly at Bo.

"We will and thanks for coming by Lea". Bo smiled back.

Bo hurried off to the kitchen after she saw Lea to the door. She wanted to tell Aife the story about Lauren quickly as to spare the Doctor pain overhearing them talk about it. If the Una Mens weren't all dead, she would kill them again for what they did to Lauren. It was a bit her fault. For leaving Lauren at Taft's.

Lauren was still having nightmares and it was giving Bo nightmares too. Not being there when the Una Mens tortured her. Not being there when she first shifted. Dyson and Evony and all of them got what they deserved. Vex would get it too if she ever saw him again. Dark Fae had to know where Lauren was and who had her. She would never forget that. The only thing that caused Lauren to sleep was Bo sending pulses into her back. She hoped one day the nightmares would stop and that their kids never knew such horrors.

"Lauren had been taken by the Una Mens. They forced her to eat their seed. This seed had grandmother's powers inside of it. So when Lauren killed a shifter, she became a shifter and part Succubus. Nobody had explained any of this to us until the kidnapping attempts started. No matter how many kids we have, they will all have both of our powers and a little more from what we have seen with Charlotte". Bo rambled off. She didn't want Lauren to hear her and hoped Aife heard and understood so she wouldn't have to repeat any of it.

"So all of those bastards are dead right? Aife bristled. She never liked bullies and if they were after her kid, grandkids and Lauren she would happily kick their asses before she killed them.

"Technically Lauren is the last one. That's why we have our wealth and this house". Bo said. She didn't want to be a kept woman that's why she started her PI business but even that was taking a back seat to her family.

"That's good to hear but mama was ready to kick some ass". Aife laughed. She was proud of Bo. She could tell she was really devoted to her family. That wasn't always easy to have with the Fae which is one of the reasons she gave her to LouAnn to give to humans. Aife knew she would have been a target since birth like Bo and Lauren's kids were now and Aife wasn't about to slow down living her life back then but keeping Bo safe was a must.

"Well there is no ass to kick at the moment. My family is safely under one roof and I plan on keeping that way". Bo said softly taking a sip of coffee.

Charlotte was once again curled up at the bottom of the stairs. Bo laughed at her little snore roars. She was theirs and she made them proud.

It was barely three in the afternoon and Bo was already tired. She told Aife, Tamsin and Kenzi that she was taking Charlotte for her nap in a bed and not the floor.

The three told her they were going to the Dal since Bo had given Aife the keys and Aife still needed to feed. They were going to clean it up and Aife wanted to make sure it was still standing and useful. She believed Succubi should never work but she could still hire people to work for her.

Once the house was secured to her liking Bo carried Charlotte upstairs. She ducked her head into their bedroom first to check on Lauren. What she saw warmed her heart. The boys were in Lauren's arms and they were all asleep.

Gently sitting on the bed Bo leaned back and cuddled Charlotte next to her. It took her awhile to fall asleep. She looked over at the cameras and watched Aife, Tamsin and Kenzi drive off and finally closed her tired eyes.

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Bo and Lauren's._**

Bo was still sleeping and Lauren was having one hell of a morning. She had got up to do some lab work. She was quite enjoying the peace and quiet. All three kids had been taken back to their nurseries. She assumed Bo must have gotten up later that night and taken Charlotte to hers since she was not in her arms when Lauren woke up.

She got up and tiptoed past Charly's room and took the boys to theirs. She gently placed them in their crib and walked out of the room. She was happy to actually make it downstairs to make some coffee. Once it was ready she took a deep sip along with a deep breath. Ahhh she thought.

Sneaking down to the basement she quickly showered and dressed. She knew Bo would likely be sleeping awhile longer and would prepare breakfast once she got a few hours of work done. They had agreed that with Lauren having a lab in the house she was not to overwork herself for something a Doctor in one of the hospitals could do. But Bo knew Lauren well. She always had some scientific problem going on in her head.

Even questions she never found questions to over the course of her career. But they had the same agreement with Bo's PI service. She knew Bo had cornered off a section of the basement as a small office equipped with a small computer, phone, desk and chair.

She wasn't even thirty minutes into her latest test study when she heard Charlotte crying. She knew if she didn't get to her soon, she would come to her. She snuck back up to see what was causing her to cry. Lauren was glad that for once she was still in human form. She wouldn't need to go and get her otherwise. She knew that she must be wet and hungry. So she pulled out one of the thousands of diapers Kenzi had bought them and changed her.

Picking her up she carried her downstairs to feed her. She set Charlotte down in the bassinet and went about making her a bottle. She would really have to ask Lea more on how and what to feed them and when. She didn't expect to be feeding any of them so early in the morning. They usually held out until later. Their babies were really quite unique. They had human skin, Succubus and Lioness powers. They both knew Charlotte was learning on her own how to pull Chi. Bo was happy about that but knew she still had plenty to learn. Lauren wanted them to get lots of milk or formula so they would have strong bones regardless of their shifter abilities.

Charlotte was playing with her hands when her bottle was finally ready. Lauren handed it to her and watched her little lips latch around the nozzle before she walked away.

She was no more back into the kitchen before she heard the boys crying. She knew Bo would wake up and go to them but she wanted to bond with them. Bo had a long time alone just bonding with Charlotte and Lauren wanted to make up for lost time even if the lost time wasn't her fault.

The Doctor had already deduced her coma was from her human body reacting to giving life to a shifter. She adored all of them. Even if it were painful, their happy and even sometimes grumpy faces made up for it.

She was walking back out to check on Charlotte when she noticed the bottle was there but not the baby. She knew she had shifted when she heard them crying. Running up the stairs she quickly headed towards the boys room. She picked them up from their crib despite Charly's constant roars and carried them back downstairs. She had already made enough formula for the boys when they woke up so she was ready for them.

Once the boys had finished their bottle she started changing their diapers. She had barely touched Ethan before Charlotte was near them roaring her disapproval of him crying.

"Charlotte he's not in pain. He's just wet". Lauren sighed. She had to laugh thinking Charly didn't understand. She didn't need to. All she knew was that her brother was crying and she didn't like it.

Realizing that Charlotte didn't finish her own bottle Lauren figured she must be hungry for actual food. Walking to the fridge again she pulled out a pack of boneless meat and placed it into a bowl on the floor for Charlotte. Once she saw her starting to eat she went back to change the twins. She was quick about it knowing Charlotte would be done in a matter of minutes.

Lauren picked up the twins and began walking them back and forth so they would fall back asleep. She would have a mess to clean with Charlotte in shifter form. She was thankful they hadn't learned how to shift yet. But knowing they carried the same blood as Charlotte, she knew it wouldn't be soon before they learned.

Ethan fell asleep first and Lauren placed him in the twin bassinet next to Charlotte's. She was so happy they bought a big house because they really did need it now. It was spacious and they could afford to do anything they wanted to do even if it meant putting small beds around the house.

When Dillon started to cry, Charlotte was at it again. Lauren felt his head and he didn't feel warm but the Doctor in her had to check his temperature to be sure. She headed back to the basement with Charly close behind roaring at her feet. She pulled out her medical bag, found her thermometer. She put it in his mouth and he cried more. Charlotte roared a little louder. Lauren sighed and closed her eyes as she waited for the results.

"Hey! What's wrong? Bo asked rubbing her eyes standing on the staircase.

"Well look who's finally up! Lauren laughed.

"You could have called me babe. Now what's up? Bo asked looking at Charlotte and Dillon.

"The twins and Charly have been fed. Dillon started crying as I was walking him to get him to take a nap like Ethan is. Charlotte thinks something is wrong. Dillon does feel a little warm so I'm checking his temperature". Lauren explained softly. She wasn't at all complaining. She loved this. She got to be a mother and Doctor at the same time.

Bo looked at Lauren. She knew not to push when she was in Doctor mode. She looked at Charlotte and picked her up. She wasn't going to bother sending a pulse into her as she would only send it back into Bo. She circled around trying to get the shifter to fall asleep too.

"Ethan was still sleeping just before I came down here but you really could have woke me up Lauren". Bo said softly.

Lauren sighed and Bo didn't like the look of it.

"Hey. I'm not blaming you or accusing you of anything babe. Now tell me what's wrong sweetie? Bo asked.

"I wanted the time with them like the time you had with Charlotte while I was in my coma. I missed almost a year of her life already Bo. I don't want that to happen with the twins". Lauren explained softly.

"Lauren I'm sorry sweetie. I know you missed that time with her and if I could give you back that time I would. I wasn't accusing you of trying to do it all yourself. I just meant if they were too much then you could have called me for help. I love that you want as much time with them as possible. I want that too. Perhaps we just need to try and set a sleeping schedule so the both of us are rested enough to spend time with them or I can just get back to my PI business and leave you with them". Bo said softly. It was breaking her heart to see Lauren like this knowing there was nothing she could do to make up for the time she and Charly lost.

"No Bo. I don't want to take time from you either. When I saw that you were still sleeping and Charlotte wasn't there, I thought you had been up the night with her so I allowed you to sleep. I know we are both still new at parenting but I would never try to hog their time from you". Lauren said.

"You're a Doctor too Lauren and I love that about you. You won't be completely happy if you are not doing something having to do with Science. We can just learn as we go. You do not have to do anything today. If you want, we can cook some food. Make sure the kids are adequately fed and watch some movies all day". Bo said softly. Lauren needed time with the kids and some time to relax. They really didn't need to work as they were already stinking rich. No today would really be about family. Whatever Aife and the gang had going could wait.

"I'd like that and Dillon is fine. He's probably just tired". Lauren said looking at the thermometer again.

"Ok I will go up and shower and I will be right back down. But before I go. I will get everything set up in the living room so we can watch them while we are watching movies". Bo said snuggling Charlotte closer to her.

"Ok". Lauren smiled. Walking towards the stairs.

"Ok then. Let's go". Bo said gently taking Lauren's hand.

Bo kept her word. She had the kids bassinets and toys all set up in the living room. Thankfully they bought a big couch so Lauren and Bo could cuddle up and really relax into each other. Charlotte had fallen asleep and that was good news to Bo's eyes. She laughed thinking Charlotte would still be awake if she had been down there with her like Lauren had been.

They had grilled their steaks. The meal before them consisted of grilled steaks, eggs, hash browns and veggies. That was still new on Bo but it grew on her since the day Lauren suggested they have vegetables for breakfast too.

Bo decided to make a quick call while Lauren was making loads of coffee knowing a meal that size they would likely fall asleep before the first movie was done. And with Charlotte being able to jump out of her bassinet at will that could prove to be a mess too.

"Mom it's me. Lauren and I have decided to take a day off with the kids. I don't know what you guys have planned but we are not to be bothered. If someone needs a Doctor, go to the hospital. Otherwise we are off limits for the day". Bo explained.

"What did you do to Trick? That's gross even for me". Aife laughed.

"Nothing but kill him for threatening my family. Why? Bo asked.

"Mabye the rats got to him. His face looks sunken in". Aife said.

"He has ten thousand dollars there somewhere. If you don't want to touch him hire someone to do it". Bo said. She didn't feel bad about Trick. Not after her practically tried to give Bo and her baby to the Thornwoods.

"He what? Aife asked kicking Trick in the head.

"He has money mom. Enough to clean the place up if you need to. I particularly don't care what you do with the place. You can have it if you want". Bo said. She meant it too. Her talk with Lauren just now showed her that she needed to be more family oriented. If the Fae wanted her for anything, they would have to wait.

Aife thought about it. She really could turn the place into something more modernized and keep it somewhat in tact. The dark looking scenery was kind of cool and comforting. But the other stuff had the go. The furniture namely. Trick would keep a couch thousands of years if he knew it would not collapse.

But the free drink days were done. Friend or not you would have to pay. Given Aife didn't have any friends they all would pay other than Bo and Lauren. She wasn't a business woman but she would never lose a business because of freebies.

"Well I will search for this money if he still had it. It's probably down in his lair under tons of books". Aife said.

"Well whatever you guys do today. Do not disturb us. Lauren and I need this time alone with the babies". Bo said softly. She knew once Aife gets her mind set to something she would not let up.

"Ok Isabeau. I will call you tomorrow then". Aife said. She felt a little bad that Bo and Lauren were having a family day and she wasn't invited. She still had yet to get closer to the kids herself. But still she had money to look for and if Bo didn't want it, she did.

When Bo hung up she clapped her hands with glee. This is what she and Lauren needed. Time off. In fact she was about to go and turn off their cell phones too.

"We're all set babe". Bo said joining the kids and Lauren on the couch. Charlotte and Ethan were still sleeping. Dillon was on his way. Bo laughed after Lauren had given him a full physical to check everything. She had no doubt if there was something wrong with him that Lauren would have found it.

Lauren patted for Bo to join her on the couch and the Succubus was more than happy to oblige. Taking a deep breath she sunk into Lauren's arms and flipped on the first movie.

They were two movies deep when Bo got up for more coffee. The boys and Charly had all needed changing so they had to pause the movie. Bo wasn't going to allow Lauren to feel like she had to do it all even when she wanted to do it all. She wanted to be a strong family. The one she missed out on with Aife. The Dennis' were very strict but she wanted normalcy and more than anything lots of love. The way Lauren's eyes glowed when she looked at the kids showed Bo they were in sync on that without even having to talk about it.

They had already talked about how to integrate Aife into the family and that was slowly. They had no idea what Aife was like as a young mother but knew in time she would become a very protective grandmother. Especially given how quickly she had Bo hidden amongst humans.

"You know babe we don't have to watch our movies all day. Charly can watch her cartoons". Lauren suggested.

"Let me guess something science related right? Bo laughed.

"Not necessarily". Lauren laughed in response. Although that would never be a bad idea. Whatever the kids interests were would be fine with her and she would never push the medical profession on them either.

"What do you say Charly? Do you want to watch your cartoons? Bo cooed. When she bounced around in her bassinet Bo had her answer.

"Ok come on sweetie let's get you propped up so you can watch". Lauren said pulling her out and placing her on the couch so she wouldn't bounce off once she started swaying along to the music.

Bo propped the twins up so that they could watch too. She was extra careful placing pillows around them so they wouldn't fall off. For now it would have to do until they decided on baby swings. Given who the kids were they hadn't been sure about them yet. Once all the kids were settled Bo and Lauren snuggled up together on the huge plush chair.

"They are so beautiful Lauren. We did very well". Bo whispered as she kissed Lauren on her forehead.

"That they are and yes we did". Lauren sighed snuggling closer to Bo. This was the life. They likely wouldn't have many more days like this as the kids aged so they weren't about to take it for granted.

"Charly calm down sweetie. Don't knock your brother off". Bo said softly.

"You know that song is going to be in our head for the rest of the day and night". Lauren laughed.

"Oh I know. Maybe we can make our own music later". Bo smirked.

"Mhmm". Lauren laughed. They haven't had a full night of that since Charlotte was born. Even conceiving the twins they had to take breaks.

"Are you saying you don't like our quickies? Bo mock pouted.

"I would never say that". Lauren laughed.

"I know with the kids in the house we are literally living on their time". Bo laughed.

Lauren nodded taking a sip of fresh coffee.

Six hours later and they were ready to put the kids to bed. But first they needed to be given baths. The boys were first so they wouldn't have to constantly worry about Charlotte coming in. They put her outside in her play area figuring if she ran and played enough she would tire herself out. She was given a few balls to kick around and plenty of water to drink. Lauren was very conscientious about keeping them active and hydrated. They planned on building a bigger and secure area since the boys arrived. They agreed it would have to be really strong and secure to keep them from escaping.

Once the twins were washed and in bed. It was Charlotte's turn. Bo laughed knowing it was going to be a hot minute to get her to come inside. If nothing else she did love the outdoors. She often dug holes and buried her toys only to dig them up again. Bo sprayed them off with a garden hose and Lauren sanitized them.

"So who's going to bring her in? Bo asked softly. If Lauren really wanted to she could. Bo was serious about helping Lauren try to form stronger bonds with the kids especially Charlotte. It wasn't all glamour with Charly and Bo. Not when Bo was so emotional that Lauren hadn't woke up from her coma once Charlotte had been born.

She had to learn as she went. Lea helped out whenever she could because Bo had no clue how to raise a shifter. She had to learn how to change her. How to feed her and when to feed her. She wanted Lauren there for every moment of that. She knew if Lauren had a Doctor of her own brilliance she would have waken up a lot sooner.

Bo was getting teary-eyed remembering that Lauren only woke up when Charlotte said mama for the first time. That in itself was a bond.

Bo was lost in her thoughts and missed Lauren going out to get Charlotte. When she touched her on the shoulder she jumped.

"It's just me sweetie. Let's get her bathed and in bed". Lauren said.

"I will let you do that. That way you can spend time with her. I am going to clean up down here and secure the house". Bo said.

"Ok". Lauren said heading up the stairs as Bo watched them go. It was a sight she would never tire of seeing and to think she had two other kids to watch her do that with.

Bo started outside first washing the dirt from the sidewalk. When Charlotte made a mess, she made a mess. But it wasn't so horrible that water wouldn't wash away this time. The house on the other hand would take a bit. She had to get the crumbs off of the floor and off of the couch cushions. That was mostly on her and Lauren for snacking on popcorn and each dozed off and dropped it on the couch. She got out the vacuum to get in between the pillows. Once everything was wiped down, the tv shut off, the floors were mopped, cameras secured, doors were locked, she headed up to help Lauren finish up.

Being a Doctor Lauren cleaned every spot that she would normally check on a patient. Charlotte didn't like it at all but would never fight back against Lauren. Lauren was happy she was still in human form. She looked so much like Bo but with blonde hair. But Bo thought she looked more like Lauren.

Once Bo was upstairs she checked on the boys and finally went to help Lauren. When she arrived in the bathroom, Lauren was just finishing up. She smiled at how Charlotte looked like a newborn. Lauren had her so clean. She was already in her footie pjs and smelled like baby powder.

"Ok let's get you to bed! Lauren laughed when Charlotte let go of Lauren's hand and wiped her eyes. Bo followed behind them making eyes at a not amused Charlotte.

House secured. Kids in bed. Both mothers freshened up and collapsed on their bed. Both had switched to decafe as the night had gone on. Bo pulled the covers over both of them as Lauren snuggled up to her.

"This was a great day babe". Bo whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Mmmm yes it was. So peaceful. Thank you Bo. I know you wanted to go and check on Aife to make sure she wasn't burning anything down". Lauren sighed.

"Hey there are no thanks needed. Our family will always come before any Fae drama". Bo smiled softly.

"You know it won't always be like today". Lauren said.

"Oh I know. That's why it was a great day. Just us". Bo said.

Lauren smiled pulling Bo closer.

"You know I told Aife she could have the Dal if she wants it and I meant that. We have plenty of money and I still have my PI business with Kenzi. I can always work from home". Bo said.

"And I can always work from home too. I don't always have to go into the hospitals or clinics. I think I've long earned it". Lauren replied.

"That's very true. Our lives are ours and we dictate what we will do". Bo said.

The ladies reflected on their day in silence and the silence was music to their ears.

"Nooooo". Lauren mock pouted.

"I got them Doctor". Bo smiled gently peeling herself from Lauren's warm body.

"No I will get them. You can get the next round". Lauren said pushing Bo back down on to the bed.

"Ok but I will get Charlotte. You know how she is". Bo mocked laughed. She was proud of Charlotte. She wasn't sure she would take to brothers given how she practically pushed Bo out of her own bed thinking she was trying to make more with Lauren.

Lauren grabbed some bottles she'd already prepared and Bo went to check on Charlotte. They both met up in the boys room when they suddenly went silent.

"Looks like we know who are teenage babysitter will be". Bo laughed.

"I'd say so". Lauren laughed.

"Hush". Charlotte cooed sending pulses into Ethan and Dillon.

TBC.


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Dal Riata**_

"Geez this place is a mess everywhere. Nothing but Trick's blood books that none of us can read and dust on everything". Kenzi said as they all sat in Trick's lair.

"All it says is shit, shit, shit". Aife laughed. She wasn't going to try and decipher what Trick wrote. Whatever it was had all come to fruition. It usually did after minutes had passed and his blood had dried.

"He did write to help Bo fight you". Kenzi confessed. She hoped the Succubus wouldn't be mad.

"I know. I felt it all on the inside". Aife admitted. She knew it was Trick. Couldn't have been anything else. Bo was still so young that there was no way she could beat Aife on her own. She wouldn't have felt that strength from anyone else but Trick since he was blood.

"I think I found what you're really looking for". Tamsin said downing a drink and handing Aife a large archaic roll.

Annoyed that Tamsin was still there but thankful for her help Aife rolled her eyes and took it from the Valkyrie. Scrolling through it until she found what she was looking for, she stood up.

"What's wrong? Kenzi asked.

"Isabeau. I need to see Isabeau". Aife said.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

Bo was happily content as she rolled over onto a sleeping Lauren. They had snuggled all night after putting the kids to bed. The last thing she remembered was Lauren snuggling close to her. She laughed wondering how they got to their current positions and how her underwear was suddenly gone.

If Lauren did what she thinks she did, she would need to buy a new set. Laughing in her sleep she spooned the shifter in her arms. Hearing a small roar she exhaled and settled her soul long enough to fall asleep.

The previous night was just like any other night. A lot of back and forth between them and Charlotte. Why was it so hard to get her to calm down when it came to going to bed and leaving her brothers to rest? She seemed to cling to Lauren a lot more than Bo. But they knew that only because she had known Bo longer and had to obey her longer.

After she had told Ethan and Dillon to hush she herself seemed to get hyper and excited when they listened. Ethan just yawned and rolled out of her reach. Dillon kept playing with her. Bo thought for sure their shenanigans would shatter the windows from the roars alone. Luckily they lived far enough away that any neighbors wouldn't hear their kids playing. This was playing? Charlotte on the floor and her brothers in their crib. It looked like a day care for big and little shifters. Charlotte had grown some. Especially in length. Bo was waiting for the day when she would spout off something scientific or curse from hanging around Kenzi. She had warned her against that many times.

Lauren was in wonderment at how quickly she was growing and wasn't comfortable relying on Lea for all of the answers. She didn't want to turn her kids into case studies but it still fascinated her to no end. She couldn't even bring herself to think of having to strap Charlotte down or stick any of them with anything.

For the first time she wouldn't go to her microscopes she would just watch and learn as she went like Bo had to do when she was in her coma. They were Succubus too after all. Whatever aches and bruises they would acquire they could heal themselves. They wouldn't need her band-aids.

She and Bo had already set up bank accounts for them. Neither would get more than the other because neither would be the favored child. Bo and Lauren were stern about that.

Still the Doctor in Lauren was studying everything that she could with her eyes. She often thought of running tests on herself and perhaps that would give her answers about her kids that she wanted.

Bo felt herself being rolled over. "Lauren?

"Do you hear that? Lauren asked.

"Yeah. It's just Charlotte trying to show Ethan and Dillon how to shift". Bo cooed in Lauren's ear.

"That doesn't bother you or that you will you miss it? Lauren said with her body practically covering Bo's looking at the security cameras.

"No babe. It's taping so I can watch it later and hopefully she will tire her ass out and go back to sleep right on the spot". Bo laughed. Charlotte had been doing that for almost an hour or so.

"Bo they are only days old and if they are as smart as Charlotte they will shift early too". Lauren said worriedly.

"They won't escape babe. I promise. Besides Charlotte has been on the lookout as we have been. If she wouldn't let mom pick them up, nobody else has a chance". Bo said softly.

Their house had better locks and security. The windows were now bulletproof. They knew that the kids and Lauren would always be targets because of how they all became Fae. Some wanted revenge just because Lauren was once one of the Una Mens. But Bo felt secure enough to know if they came for them, they would be ready and with her crazy mother home again, everyone of them were screwed before they even stepped on their property or into their personal space.

When Lauren sighed, Bo turned over and sat up in the bed. Pulling her undies back on and her Kimono, she reached for Lauren's hand. "Let's go babe. I'm sure the shifter in you is about to bite my head off with worry". Bo laughed.

When Lauren stood up Bo rocked back and forth a bit. Lauren's scent was still so intoxicating after all the months they had been back together and even before then. Her Succubus was pleading with her to throw the Doctor back on to the bed and ravish every ounce of her. But she couldn't. Her family needed her more than her body did at the moment.

They walked hand and hand down the short hall and still heard Charlotte going at it. Lauren's Lioness was shuddering at the sound. She knew it wasn't threatening but still had her a bit wound up.

They finally reached the twins room and both sighed. They only slept a few hours and that was because of the hours they were up trying to get Charlotte to go to bed. Even when she was in her bed she was still roaring and they could hear her scratching away at her blankets and crib.

Bo gestured towards the door allowing Lauren to go in first. Whatever Charly was up to, Lauren should be able to relate or stop it.

Charlotte roared loudly just when Lauren stepped one foot inside the door. Bo was not as gentle.

"Charlotte what the hell are you doing? Bo asked.

"Bo like she can answer you! Lauren laughed.

"What? If she can say hush she can talk". Bo laughed.

"Probably because she has heard you tell them and her that a few times". Lauren said walking over to the twins. They looked happy and didn't smell as if they needed changing. But being a Doctor she had to check because she didn't want them getting a diaper rash.

Bo took a seat in the nearest chair and stared at Charlotte. Shaking her head she opened her mouth. "Does that feel as painful as it looks?

"After the first two times it doesn't. Charlotte probably enjoys it since she's still trying to show them and they are not looking at her". Lauren laughed.

"It looks like it hurts. Charly come here sweetie". Bo said holding her arms out for the young shifter. She had noticed the twins were no longer paying attention to her and scrambled as fast as she could run on the wooden floor towards Bo.

"Bo we agreed not to spoil her". Lauren smiled.

"I know and I won't. I am just curious if she has any cuts when she shifts". Bo said looking Charlotte over from her head to her paws.

"She can always feed to heel herself. But to answer your question no she won't cut herself when she shifts. Neither will Ethan or Dillon It just sounds like bones breaking when we do". Lauren said cleaning up Ethan.

"But still..". Bo said turning Charlotte over ignoring her roars in protest.

"She's fine Bo". Lauren laughed when Charlotte lifted her head exposing her teeth to Bo.

"Ok. Ok. You're fine". Bo said putting Charlotte down when she roared in her face.

"I don't think she likes that position". Lauren said.

"As part Succubus she better get used to it because...

"Bo! Stop! Lauren laughed.

"Fine". Bo said standing up and walking over to pick Ethan up. At least he wasn't fighting her or roaring in her face. Bo looked him over too but only noticing how much he resembled Lauren. But then again she saw Lauren in all three of them.

She laughed remembering the night they conceived him and she thought they were only going to have one boy for now. But she wouldn't trade Dillon for anything or anyone in the world.

They both sighed when Charlotte curled up on the floor next to the twin's crib.

Bo walked around with Ethan while Lauren finished up with Dillon. They were such good boys so far. The only problem was getting them to go to sleep and not stay up all night playing with each other in their crib. Charlotte keeping them riled up did not help but they would never banish her from their room, not while they were still babies and couldn't walk yet. There would come a time when all three would need privacy but as babies they were still innocent. Bo longed to keep them like that for as long as they could.

Innocent of the Fae. Innocent of the evil that awaited them outside of their home. Innocent of people hating them for what they were. Innocent of the jealousy that surrounded them for being heirs to the Blood King and Fae. Bo and Aife were heirs too. But they were used to the shit storm.

Bo's Succubus growled at the thought of anyone even thinking of harming them. She had to calm herself quick before she woke up Ethan's Succubus powers. That still blew her mind. Boys with Succubus powers but it really would help them all of their lives.

"Bo? Lauren said softly noticing her blue eyes.

"Sorry. It's just the mother Succubus in me stirring thinking of how people will still be after them as they grow up". Bo said.

Bo and Lauren both jumped when Charlotte roared and headed out of the door.

"Stay here! Bo said putting Ethan in the crib with Dillon. Lauren didn't agree but didn't want to upset the boys too so she placed a blanket over them and closed the door. Turning around she looked into the security camera and laughed. Bo really needed to start looking into them too and she wouldn't worry so much.

"Ohh for shit's sake I haven't gone near them". Aife laughed with Charlotte roaring at her feet.

"Mom? What is it? Bo asked.

"I will tell you but first you better get Charlotte otherwise Nana will spank that ass". Aife said putting the scrolls on the table.

"Mom I asked you not to curse in front of them or spank them in any manner. She doesn't know she's doing anything wrong. She just doesn't trust you yet for some reason". Bo said softly sitting on the floor rubbing Charlotte's back.

"We need to talk". Aife sighed.

"So talk but as long as my baby is like this, I will be sitting down here with her". Bo said softly.

"Aunt Kenzi can take her. Come here Charly! Kenzi cooed.

"It's fine Kenzi. I got her". Bo said waving her back. She didn't need a baby-sitter when she had nothing to do or nowhere to be. Bo sighed in relief when Charlotte stretched out on the floor but she still stayed down there with her.

"Where are my nephews then? Kenzi asked.

"They are in their room with Lauren". Bo answered.

Kenzi pouted as she stormed off upstairs. She really wanted to play with Charlotte but would settle for the twins in the mean time. Bo laughed watching her go.

"As you can see mom I'm not properly dressed so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Bo asked still rubbing Charly's back and smiled every time she purred.

"He left everything to them Isabeau. The Dal. Everything". Aife said.

"Them who? Bo asked.

"Your kids. He left everything. We don't get anything". Aife said pacing back and forth. Trick knew she was locked away at his own hand and still robbed her of her birthright.

Bo stood to her feet and walked over to the scrolls Aife was pointing to. She walked it over to the light to read it herself. Trick really did leave everything to Bo and Lauren kids and future kids.

"If it's the Dal you are worried about I...we will allow you to run it until they are ready to decide for themselves if they want it at all". Bo said placing the scrolls back on the table.

"He left them money too Isabeau. Did you not see that? Aife asked.

"I saw it mom and you won't take a dime from them. Not one. When they get older they can decide on that too. But my babies are just that babies. Charly won't even remember Trick as a person but will remember that he thought of them enough to do this. I won't rob them of that. If they don't want it, they can always give it to you but for now I will allow you to run the Dal. But no money is to be taken from them". Bo said not relenting in the tone of her voice.

"You don't understand sweetie everything means his blood books They can overturn his laws verbally or written". Aife said.

"As of now his laws will stand. You and I can sit down and make new ones as his heirs but my heirs will be given the chance to write their own when they are ready to". Bo said.

Aife was still angry but softened in how proud she had just grown of Bo. She knew what it was like to have something or someone taken away from you. She just wanted to talk to Bo. Before she had just assumed the Dal and everything would be given to her. She wouldn't rob her grandkids like that or Bo.

She agreed that they needed to sit down and talk the laws over because some of them were so old, she wondered if the colony's had been established before Trick put blood to paper.

 _ **Lauren and Kenzi**_

"Ahhh look boys Aunt Kenzi is here just in time for your baths". Lauren laughed.

"Helllz no Aunt Kenzi will watch one as you bath the other. Sorry sista those days are over. Boys are too much of a pain to give baths". Kenzi said.

"Wuss". Lauren laughed.

"That'd be I and not my eyes getting peed in again". Kenzi laughed.

"So what's going on down there? Lauren asked.

"Aife found Trick's will and wanted to talk to Bo about it". Kenzi sighed. She did miss Trick but understood why he had to die.

"What does it say? Lauren asked.

"He left everything to your kids and future kids". Kenzi said softly making eyes at Ethan.

"Everything? Lauren asked.

"Everything hotmama. Dilly dilly! Kenzi said picking Dillon up.

"Noo! You will not call him that! Lauren laughed.

"Oh fine. You and Bobo are no fun today". Kenzi pouted.

"Things don't look that tense. Charlotte is still napping". Lauren sighed with glee. She loved her daughter but that girl was two hands full.

"Yeah Aife thought it better to come and tell Bo in person. Otherwise it would have looked shady and I don't think she trusts you not to eat her after I told her what you did to Evony's ass". Kenzi said.

"So what was included with everything? Lauren asked.

"The Dal. His blood books. Large sums of money". Kenzi explained.

"Well I know Bo doesn't care if she keeps the Dal or not but taking it away from the kids is something she would never agree to". Lauren said.

"Yeah that's what I thought but mama Succubus wanted to talk to her to make sure". Kenzi said.

"Are you staying for dinner? I know you are single handedly running the PI business and Geraldine's". Lauren said.

"Yeah I hired a couple of people to work both for the time being. I wanted to make sure you guys were finally safe and settled in after the boys were born". Kenzi said. She really needed to check in and she would by phone later. She told them who and what Bo and Lauren were so they wouldn't think of punking them out of anything. It was better than a employee handbook. Just do your job and don't fuck up.

"Bo will be happy to hear that". Lauren said. Lauren didn't know when Bo would actually set foot into their offices again even though she could work from home.

She couldn't really complain, not when she had her very own lab at home and longed to be in it but their kids were her latest science experiments and she was content with that for the moment.

"I really do need to give them a bath". Lauren said.

Kenzi laughed. They didn't stink but knew Lauren being a Doctor had to check them for any and every germ they could have gotten in bed. She carried Ethan out first since Kenzi was still holding Dillon.

"I'm still calling you dilly dilly". Kenzi cooed in his ear.

"I heard that! Lauren called back.

"Damn lioness hearing". Kenzi whispered.

"I heard that too". Lauren laughed.

 ** _Bo and Aife._**

"Bo? Aife said softly.

"I was just wondering why Lauren didn't know you were coming like Charlotte did". Bo said.

"That's because she knows I'm not a a threat. Not like little miss thang over there on the floor". Aife laughed and jumped when Charlotte roared as she woke up.

"Now see you woke her up! Bo laughed.

"I've locked up the Dal good and tight. I think it's time me and little miss Charlotte get to know one another". Aife laughed as she watched the shifter slowly walk towards her.

"Just remember she will pulse you back and you will not thrall my baby. I need to go and get dressed". Bo said.

"While mama's gone Nana will teach you how to feed". Aife cooed.

"She knows that already too". Bo laughed over her shoulder.

"Well shit". Aife said.

"Mom! Bo screamed.

"Fine. Fine. We'll see what else we can get into". Aife laughed.

She looked over Charlotte. She saw so much of Bo in her features and obviously her attitude. But she was happy Bo has a family. She knew she would never hand them over to the Dark over some bullshit about Aife killing Elders.

She knew they would grow up and have their own Elders to deal with unless she and Bo were successful in turning over old Fae laws and procedures. She never understood why they needed Elders to begin with since it all came back to Trick and his decisions. She just remembered she was still Dark but if Evony was dead none of that mattered. She suspected Vex's mangled ass was hiding out somewhere far away from Lauren. She laughed at the thought and wished they would have recorded that. But perhaps it was recorded in the Dark Fae compound or what was left of it that hadn't been looted.

"That's it. Nana will rule it all until you are old enough to". Aife said to Charlotte's roaring.

"Mom? Mom what did you do? Bo asked running down the stairs.

"All I said was I was going to rule until she was old enough". Aife laughed watching Charlotte as she continued to roar.

"Shii...oot looks like Kedra don't like that idea". Kenzi laughed.

"Charlotte shift". Lauren roared.

"Mom looks like you and I need to have the meeting today and let Charlotte sit in on it". Bo said pointing towards the dining room table.

TBC

I know these chapters have been mushy lately but I'm trying to build up their family life. That's why I brought Aife into the story.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bo and Lauren's.**_

Bo rubbed the back of her neck. It had been an intense night again in their house and again it was centered around Charlotte. She and Aife had talked for hours about what to do with the Dal and Charlotte kept interrupting them with her roars and antics whenever Aife said something she didn't like.

Bo didn't much care what she did with it, it was just a bar to her now. Trick's treachery had tainted most of her memories there. The only ones she still held dear were of Bo and Lauren's moments there.

They had decided Aife would shut it down for remodeling. A lot of upgrading namely. This would also allow Aife a lot of free time to regroup since she had woken up from her medically induced coma that had been done under Trick and Dyson's instructions.

Bo knew what it all meant. They had always wanted Aife away from Bo. Trick's reasoning was because he didn't trust her around Bo. Dyson's reasoning was because he wanted Bo all to himself and Kenzi especially since Lauren had stayed with the Dark.

Over the past year Bo and Lauren had talked a lot about everything. When they talked about the Garuda, Lauren finally admitted that Dyson had advised her to run. Bo bristled in the present as she thought of it. So him wanting Lauren to run and to keep Aife from her again wasn't lost on her anymore. She knew how much he loved Kenzi but despised Lauren. He wanted them to be a happy threesome leaving Lauren out there in the Fae world with her then human life on the line.

He was better off dead because if he were still alive Aife would certainly kill him, but not before she tortured him in some crazed ass fashion. But he's dead. Trick's dead. They can all move on.

The Dal would keep the same name because they wanted it to be a reminder to the Fae of what it once was and what it would become in the future. They wanted to give it to the kids when they were old enough to decide if they wanted it or not.

Bo had always suspected that Aife was alive and still out there, she just never knew where she was and when she was coming back. Sensing that would happen one day she and Lauren had agreed if they were to ever have children nothing she would do or could do would rob them of anything. Now if they didn't want it, she was welcome to it but for the present time, they would be allowed to just be kids.

Bo needed it. She needed to be a mother. The mother she never had. The mother that never taunted her child as being a monster. The mother that didn't kick her out onto the streets when she didn't even know she was a Succubus. The mother that never thought their child was a freak. The mother that never humiliated her child in public.

Bo was ready for a family. She was ready to grow and learn to know who her kids would be. To grow and learn about Aife. She and Lauren were fine but they could always grow in their relationship too.

As far was who would rule the Fae, they had agreed that it would be Aife but Bo was to be immediately kept in the loop on every move or laws she wanted to implement and she was never to allow humans to be killed or harmed. There was still plenty of Fae left for her to feed from if and when she needed to.

Aife didn't necessarily like all of their agreements but understood them and retreated to her bedroom. Bo had stayed behind to unwind from their talks and to make sure everything was cleaned up and the house was locked up. When she checked every door and window she noticed it had already been taken care of. She cringed thinking Lauren did it and had gone to bed angry with her for taking up so much time with Aife instead of her. She laughed as she walked up the stairs hoping Lauren was still awake so she could make it up to her.

Bo checked on the kids and when she was done headed to their bedroom. She hung her head when she saw a negligee resting on her side of the bed. She determined that Lauren wanted to see her in it since it was brand new. She felt a bit guilty for allowing the meeting to go on for so long but showered and put it on. She snuck into the bed and cuddled up to Lauren. She sighed into Lauren's hair when she felt the Doctor pull her arm around her to spoon.

 _ **The next morning.**_

Bo yawned, stretched and smiled as she turned over to snuggle up to Lauren again. She frowned when her arm landed on nothing but Lauren's side of the bed. She slammed her head into the pillows. She groaned from the embarrassment that Lauren had woken up and gotten out of bed before her again

She jumped up and pulled her blade from the nightstand drawer when she heard Lauren roar. She pulled on her Kimono and ran downstairs ready to attack.

"Down. Calm down Succubus". Kenzi laughed.

"Kenzi? What the hell is going on? Bo asked tightening the strings around her robe.

"Lauren's outside with Charly". Kenzi said pointing towards the backyard.

"Oh". Bo sighed in relief.

"To answer your next question Ethan and Dilly Dilly are watching cartoons with headsets on". Kenzi said pointing towards the tv.

"Don't call our son that". Bo said.

"Well you and Lauren are just no fun". Kenzi playfully pouted. She would still call Dillon that though but hopefully when she was far away from Lauren's ears.

"What are they doing? Bo asked pointing towards the window.

"Lauren thought it would be good to get Charlotte out of the house and get her flexing shifter muscles". Kenzi said.

Bo walked over to the window to watch them. Kenzi checked the boys once before following her.

"Cheer up. This way she will go to bed a lot faster". Kenzi laughed.

"True". Bo said raising an eyebrow noticing how high Charlotte could jump. They had only seen her jump from the couch, chairs or beds but never that high into the air.

"Damn! Kenzi said when Charlotte nearly jumped over the fence.

It made Bo worry though, if she could jump that high she just might up over the whole thing and run off. "We need to get a taller fence".

"Either that or spank that ass", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi we will not spank her, she doens't know that's wrong to do. Speaking of which. Where is mom? Bo asked looking around.

"She went to the Dal. She wanted to get a jump start on what you guys talked about last night". Kenzi said drinking some coffee.

Bo was back to thinking about the Dal but was absolute about her decision to allow Aife to run it. She really didn't have time to run it and didn't want to at the moment. She did know how popular it had become over the years and knew it would bring in lots of money. She laughed thinking Aife wouldn't really run it because that sounded like work but knew she would hire only the best she found qualified to do so.

"Look! Look Bo! Kenzi said excitedly. A bird had flown down into their gate and Charlotte was minutes away from pouncing all over it.

"What? Bo asked turning around.

"Charlotte's about to reenact another scene from The Lion King". Kenzi laughed clapping her hands in glee.

"And that would be? Bo asked.

"Dude you can't be serious! The scene where Mufasa teaches Simba how to pounce". Kenzi laughed. She wondered how Bo could not have seen that movie. She would buy it soon though. The kids would think it's just a new cartoon.

 _ **Outside**_

"No. No Charlotte. Put him down". Lauren roared and smiled as the young shifter dropped the bird from her mouth. She sighed in relief when it flew away on it's own steam.

"What the hell? She never obeys me like that". Bo laughed.

"Umm did you hear Lauren? If you talk to Charlotte like that as your Succubus, you will scare her". Kenzi laughed nearly choking on her coffee.

 _ **Outside again.**_

Lauren walked over to Charlotte who was turning around and around watching the bird as if she was waiting for it to fly back down.

"Charlotte come here baby". Lauren said as she stretched out into the grass lying down on her stomach.

Charlotte laughed and walked over to Lauren mimicking her movements.

"Charly you're a shifter. I know you are too young to understand any of this now and there will come a time where any animal could be a meal to you and you will need to eat them to survive. But for now we have plenty of food in the house for you, me, Ethan and Dillon to satisfy our respective hungers". Lauren said softly. She could see Charlotte thinking and knew she was trying to understand or she was plotting something else to do.

The weather was nice that morning. That's why Lauren had elected to go outside with Charlotte. So she could watch her interact with the smallest of creatures but not eat them. They had seen a lot of butterflies, ants and other bugs on the concrete and in the grass. Charlotte hadn't attacked any of them.

That was starting to make Lauren think that perhaps Charly was protecting the small creatures from the bird and that she had stopped her daughter for nothing.

Lauren hung her head. She hoped she wasn't too hard on Charlotte that it shamed her in any way and needed to make up for that immediately. But how could she know what Charlotte actually wanted to do? She can't speak in full sentences yet. She could only say words as far as they knew.

Charlotte's eyes flashed when she saw the bird circling in the air again. "Bad bird". She roared never taking her eyes off of it.

That was it. Lauren had her answer. She was trying to protect the tiny creatures. She shouldn't be surprised. They were hers and Bo's. Neither of them believed in killing any innocent for any reason. Bo was not the average Fae when Lauren met her. She didn't see the need to feed off of anyone for purposes of killing them. It was one of many things that made Lauren fall for the Succubus. Lauren was so proud of Charlotte that she buried her head in her paws on the grass.

Bo was worried and opened the sliding glass door. "Lauren? Are you ok?

"She...she saved them". Lauren said with tears rolling down her face.

"What? Bo asked stepping outside not even caring about the small chill in the air.

"Charlotte shift". Lauren said and followed her own request. Once they were both back in human form, Lauren scooped Charlotte up into her arms and hurried inside.

Watching them run towards the door, Bo pulled a blanket from the table by the door. They always kept them there for times like these.

"What's wrong? Bo asked softly taking Charlotte from Lauren so she could grab her own blanket. By now Lauren's face was soaked with tears.

Lauren walked over and took a seat on the nearest chair. Bo set Charlotte down in the chair next to her. "Now can you tell me what's wrong or what you meant? Bo asked. She hadn't seen all that happened with them as she and Kenzi had walked into the living room to check on the boys.

"She saved their lives. The ants and other crawling creatures out there". Lauren whispered but loud enough for Bo to understand.

"What happened sweetie? Bo asked. She could always check the cameras but wanted to hear it from Lauren's point of view.

"This bird flew down into the yard and Charlotte was about to eat him or I thought she was about to eat him. I told her to put him down and he flew away. She kept watching him. When he started circling over the yard again she said it was bad bird. So I deduced she must have been protecting them because she had not eaten any of them. Not even an ant". Lauren explained.

"But we saw her eat a bird before. Remember? I had to clean up that gross...ass...mess. I had to clean up that mess". Bo said correcting herself after forgetting Charlotte was next to them.

"She must have been protecting them Bo". Lauren said.

"But she was pulling it's chi too". Bo said.

"She must have been practicing her Succubus abilities then". Lauren said.

Bo sat back looking back and forth between Charlotte and Lauren. Charly did have knowledge of her abilities and was definitely using her Succubus powers that day. She had learned to kill and bring her victim back to life.

Noticing Bo's bewilderment Lauren softly said "She's ours Bo".

"Yes she is. They all are". Bo smiled softly.

"No Bo that's not what I meant. She's ours. Yours and mine. You have always been Fae. I am still new to the life. But Charlotte knows to value life. She knows not to allow any big creatures to attack the smaller ones. She does it on instincts and love of others". Lauren said.

"That's true". Bo smiled again.

"Bo you know the Fae has never wanted us together. We were never to be. Not as a human/Fae couple but even my human traits and intelligence are inside of our babies. They will all grow up knowing right from wrong and will stand up for and with each other against bullies. She's ours..they are ours". Lauren cried softly covering her cheeks with her hands.

Bo sat back in her chair. Lauren was right. How many Fae had been in their ears and lives over the years telling them their relationship was wrong and that they were wrong for each other. Hell Dyson nearly waved a big banner in his disapproval. Even the present day Fae didn't want them together.

Shifter Lauren in human form made them remember that she was once a human under their control and she was but a blink away from being Bo's respective Queen on the Fae thrones. They hated her then. They hate her now. But since she was a powerful shifter and given the many bodies that had fallen at her feet or been eaten alive by her in self-defense they knew not to screw around with them.

Bo was just as proud as Lauren was. Charlotte was not even two yet but already knew things she shouldn't even know yet. It was them. Both of them. Even during her running days Bo knew what she was doing was wrong but didn't know how to stop it. Charlotte already learned that. The twins will learn that too if they haven't already.

Their kids were set. They would protect themselves and each other. Charlotte was already on the job of protecting her brothers. She didn't trust Aife. But not too many did. Bo laughed at the thought. If Charly so much as smells treachery on you, you will be in between her teeth quicker than a dentist pulling a bad tooth.

The Fae were going to have their collective hands full with this family. Bo and Lauren would take care of the bigger problems of protecting their shifters but wouldn't try and stunt their physical and mental growth in doing so.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Next". Aife said waving for the next applicant to step forward towards her makeshift desk in the center of the Dal.

Tamsin turned over her next page and read off the current Fae's police record. They had been doing this all morning. Aife had already turned down about ten of them when she learned they didn't like Lauren or had issues with Bo. Tamsin even thought most of them were asses and had gall to even apply to work at the Dal.

Aife wanted to know everything about every applicant down to infectious pimples on their asses. She really wanted to know who had light fingers. That was a big no no and don't even step in the bar again or it would be the last step you ever take.

"This is Cassie. She's an Oracle. Nasty attitude. She's an old friend of Trick's but would do anything for money". Tamsin said.

"Next". Aife said. Any friend of Trick's was an enemy of hers.

"Sorry sista". Tamsin laughed as Cassie turned to leave.

Aife sighed in annoyance after they had dispatched of twenty applicants. "We are never going to find anyone suitable to work here".

"Well there aren't too many Fae left on the list. Bo and Lauren have pissed off a lot of people in this town". Tamsin laughed. They had either killed them or pissed them off. With Bo, it was probably both and that tickled the Valkyrie more.

"Then see who or what you can find on the outskirts of town. Remember if they are shady don't even bother bringing them to me". Aife said.

Tamsin nodded. She couldn't say it wasn't her job because in a way it was. She could find fugitives on the run that they hadn't caught yet or had been long forgotten about. Plus she was given free liquor so that was great too. If she could find and nab enough of them, she would likely make Lieutenant or Captain. Less work she hoped.

The duo stood up from their chairs and walked to the bar. Tamsin had seen enough of the Dal and grabbed a bottle of Whiskey to go. Aife's day was not over yet. She still needed to hire a construction company that would be able to abide by Bo's and her wishes on how to upgrade the Dal. Most of the interior would remain the same but the outside was definitely going to be fixed.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The gang had all taken baths and showers. It took them awhile to get Charlotte bathed because she never liked the soap. Kenzi hung out with Ethan and Dillon while Bo and Lauren tended to her. Once they were done, Kenzi showered then the Succubus and shifter followed after her. Bo wanted to take adjoining showers but Lauren knew if they started that up again, they would be in there for hours.

Kenzi had taken all three kids to the little play area outside in the late evening. They had plenty of light to play with their toys and she had plenty of beer and music to keep her attention. Lauren and Bo were inside preparing to cook dinner. Lauren wanted a meal made from scratch and Bo agreed since she hadn't cleaned up the grill since she used it last. She decided to leave Lauren with what she was doing since the Doctor had been specific about how and when to add ingredients. Bo could never argue because the end result was always mouth watering delicious, even the desserts.

Grabbing what she needed she went out to start cleaning the grill. The weather hadn't been too hot lately in the mornings but she thought it better to clean it now when the sun was going down so she wouldn't soak doing it in the morning

Kenzi adjusted the boys in their swings and sat down beside Charlotte. She was playing with her blocks and throwing them into the grass. Kenzi laughed knowing how Lauren was going clean them up later that night. Bo was working quickly. Lauren had told her dinner was almost ready and she wanted to get the kids situated so they could all sit down to eat. She was just about to close the top of the grill when she heard a roar but not like the one that had beckoned her out of bed that morning.

"Kenzi what happened? Bo asked looking at the scene in front of her.

"I had turned my head to refill my drink and when I turned around Charlotte pounced". Kenzi said.

"Dinner is ready". Lauren said running out after she heard the commotion. She thought of the camera in the kitchen and stepped back inside to check it. The bird had flown down in the direction of the boys when Ethan had lifted his little head and roared after it was almost in his face. Charlotte heard him and immediately shifted making her way over to them from the new spot Kenzi had placed her in to play.

Ethan and Dillon were angrily bouncing in their swings. The bird turned out to be the bird from earlier and Charlotte had it by it's neck and was pulling it's chi.

"Get the boys in the house! Bo called out to Lauren and Kenzi. She had never seen Charlotte like this. Not even with the first bird she killed. There was nothing she could do, the thing minutes away from going limp and the chi coming from it's mouth was thick.

The hair on Bo's neck was standing up as she heard Ethan and Dillon constantly roaring. "Shit. I won't be getting that long shower with Lauren tonight". Bo sighed. She was just waiting for Charlotte to be done so she could clean up the mangled mess she was about to leave.

TBC

Aife discovers a new threat and alerts Bo and Lauren.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Bo and Lauren's_**

The Succubus and Doctor had a time trying to get the kids inside and keep Charlotte upstairs. The young shifter was curious about everything lately and Bo loved it. It just meant signs of Lauren were starting to surface and she wasn't just dealing with signs of her own attitude.

They watched as Ethan and Dillon pushed their tiny toy boxes back and forth to each other. They tried giving Charlotte a doll but she ripped it to shreds in a matter of minutes so they opted for cartoons.

"Maybe she will grow to like dolls". Bo cooed looking at Charly.

"Yeah I think I will get her a doll dressed as a female Doctor". Lauren laughed.

"That's cute babe and I'm sure if you can't find you, you will make one". Bo laughed shaking her head. How was she going to deal with the possibility of four geniuses? She didn't really know but knew she would not have it any other way.

"Oh you know I will right Charly?! Lauren cooed looking at Charlotte who was now lost in her cartoons.

They both laughed once she glared up at them and gave them a look she hadn't given them before.

"What do you think she sees when she looks at cartoons? Lauren asked.

"Lunch". Bo laughed in response.

"Speaking of lunch". Lauren laughed pointing downstairs.

Bo groaned. "Right. Thanks Charly for leaving mama another messy, stinky bird".

"Either clean that or change her". Lauren said.

"I got it Lauren. I was only joking". Bo said kissing all three kids and Lauren before heading downstairs

 ** _The Dal_**

Aife and Tamsin were still scouting people to run the Dal for Aife. The line was out the door and they still hadn't found anyone that the Succubus would agree to hire. She didn't want to have to run it herself. That was for people she felt that were beneath her. She'd almost hire Tamsin but the Valkyrie refused on more than one occasion.

"Ok who the fuck is this? Aife asked. They had been at it so long what manners the Succubus had left was gone.

"Oh hell". Tamsin groaned looking at the man standing before them.

"What? Aife asked.

"It's Chester". Tamsin said shaking her head. She knew she would be ready to go back to her precinct when she told Aife who he was.

"And he is? Aife asked looking back and forth between the two.

"He's the last of the red caps but that's not what grosses me out". Tamsin said sitting back in her seat.

"Do you mind sharing with the class? Aife asked getting annoyed at Tamsin's stalling.

"He molested a human baby. That's why I call him Chester the molester". Tamsin said coolly. She flinched when Aife suddenly rose from her seat.

The Succubus raced over to Chester before he had a chance to leave. She started pulling his chi and then snapped his neck before she stopped.

Tamsin didn't flinch. She didn't move at all. She was expecting Aife to snap on something or someone.

"Get that bastard out of my building and clean that up! Aife snapped as two of her men came towards her.

"Do you want to continue or just hire someone at random? Tamsin asked.

"To all of you bastards in line. I am a woman and grandmother. Picking on kids or women will get you dead or your ass kicked. If you have done either of the two, get the fuck out of my building! Aife screamed. When none of them moved, Aife took her seat.

"Next". Tamsin coughed as she cleared her throat.

Aife hadn't settled back into her seat yet before she pulled her phone out to call Bo. She groaned when the Succubus didn't answer right away.

"Mom. This really isn't a good time right now". Bo answered tiredly.

"I won't keep you on the line, I know you literally have a little badass on your hands, I was just wondering if you knew of anyone trustworthy enough to run the Dal since you don't want to run it yet". Aife said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just shut it down for the time being". Bo said quickly.

"Well we aren't finding anyone so I was hoping you, Lauren or your goth friend might know". Aife said.

"I can ask Kenzi again when I see her but right now that is not my priority". Bo sighed. Charlotte had left her a bigger mess than the last time she attacked a bird.

"What did Isabeau the Third do now? Aife laughed.

"Mom you know her name is Charlotte". Bo said.

"Girl she is all you, well before I gave you to LouAnn". Aife laughed. She wished she had to chance to tell Bo that she would have a daughter that would be just like her like normal mothers do. But nothing about Aife was ever normal.

"One day we really need to talk about that". Bo said softly.

"We will. We will. So what has Charlotte done now? Aife laughed and hoped it was caught on camera.

"She killed another bird. At least I think it's dead". Bo cringed sweeping up some of it's feathers.

"Wait you said another. So she's killed one before? Aife asked looking over another application.

"Yes. She was playing with the first one at first. Then she wound up killing it and bringing it back to life. I know we are Fae but even to me it was gross just like the mess I'm cleaning up now". Bo laughed.

Aife lifted her head. "How many birds have you seen and how close have they gotten to anyone besides Charlotte?

"Well she was the only one that got close enough besides me cleaning them up. This one that I am cleaning around now got near the boys before she attacked it". Bo explained.

"What color was the first one? Aife asked.

"Black. Oooey gooey black". Bo cringed thinking of that mess. They still had black feathers to clean up.

"What color is the one your attending to now? Aife asked.

"It's white why? Bo asked now curious about Aife's questions.

"Don't touch it anymore than you already have. I will be there in twenty minutes. Hell Tamsin's here make that about ten minutes". Aife said getting to her feet.

"Mom what's going on? Bo asked worriedly.

"Don't worry sweetie mama's on her way". Aife said hanging up.

"Where are we going? Tamsin asked.

"To Bo's. Everyone out! Don't call us. We'll call you! Aife screamed waving the crowd out.

"What's going on? Tamsin asked pulling on her jacket.

"You have your cruiser here right? Aife asked.

"Yes why? Tamsin asked. Aife was being very mysterious. She never really trusted her completely but even she noticed how off she seemed at the moment.

"Bring it around and I will be right there". Aife said running down to Trick's old lair. She had something to get before they took off.

Tamsin had no idea what was going on but for once she was glad to be getting up and out of the Dal. It was becoming boring sitting there and giving Aife every Fae that applied's life story. Her Detectives were sitting at the precinct bored out of their minds. So she really didn't have a reason to go into the office.

After five minutes passed Aife had emerged from the building. Tamsin started up her car as soon as she saw her silhouette in the doorway.

 ** _Bo and Lauren's._**

"Bo? What's wrong? Lauren asked when the Succubus came into the house sooner than she expected with a cardboard box in her hands.

"I'm not sure. I was cleaning up the bird when mom asked me to stop and it's getting nippy out so I decided to place it into this box and come inside". Bo said.

Lauren looked puzzled? What did Aife want with a nearly mangled bird? "Is she coming over?

"Yes. I think she's bringing Tamsin too. I am just like you, I have no idea what she would want with this mangy thing now". Bo sighed sitting the box on the floor near the door.

"Well the kids are upstairs. So hopefully they will wind down from all of the excitement and go to bed early". Lauren laughed. That had never happened. Not even when Charlotte was still their only child.

Bo pulled Lauren into her arms and just breathed her in. It was quiet. It was peaceful. She adored this time because Aife was a walking party of drama and suspense. But if she had something that could explain why all of these birds were popping up, she welcomed the help.

"Bo? Lauren said softly noticing she was lost in thought.

"It's nothing. It's just quiet and we have like five minutes before that will be interrupted". Bo smiled.

"I know. I love it too". Lauren said starting to dance with the Succubus but without music.

Both women groaned when they heard a baby start to cry and sighed when it stopped.

"Probably Charly pulsing one of them again". Bo whispered into Lauren's ear.

"I will go check". Lauren said pulling away from her dance partner.

"Lauren...". Bo groaned already missing the Doctor's body heat and scent.

"You know I have to check". Lauren said softly.

Bo wasn't left alone that long before their front door was nearly taken off of the hinges.

"Mom! Really? Can you knock next time or be a little more gentler with our door? Bo asked.

"Where is the Doctor and the bird? Aife asked looking around like she had lost her best pair of heels.

"Lauren is upstairs and the bird is over there? Bo said pointing towards the box and watching as Aife walked over to it.

"Isabeau grab the box and follow me". Aife said walking towards the stairs. Tamsin followed them both out of curiosity.

The ladies walked upstairs and when they didn't immediately see Lauren they walked to the twin's nursery.

"Dr. Lewis can you join us? Aife asked softly.

Charlotte roared at the sight of Aife.

"Oh hush I haven't even stepped into the room yet". Aife laughed. She clearly still distrusted her grandmother.

"She could be detecting the bird which by the way still stinks". Bo said.

"You guys go ahead, I will watch your little animal kingdom". Tamsin said.

"Tamsin...". Bo said.

"Ok. Ok. I will watch the little mother Faers". Tamsin laughed.

"Well that's better". Bo said.

"Come on. Let's get started". Aife said tiring of the small talk.

Lauren followed Bo as all three left walking towards Lauren's lab. She was so glad to have one at home. Bo had a huge weapons room so why shouldn't the Doctor have her own specialty room.

"Uhh Lauren the code? Bo asked once Aife couldn't open the door.

"Oh sorry. Lauren asked walking over and typing it in.

"You don't trust anyone do you Doctor? Aife laughed.

"I just don't want the kids coming in and making science experiments out of each other". Lauren said.

"Good deal". Aife said.

"Ok mom we're here. Now do you mind telling us what this is all about? Bo asked.

"Persephone". Aife said.

"Aww shit". Lauren said.

"Lauren! Bo said.

Aife chuckled. "So you know who she is then Doctor?

"Hades wife/niece. Either way ewwww". Lauren sighed. This was about to get all kinds of dangerous.

"Ladies please tell me and drop the riddles". Bo said.

"I will tell you both. Hades married Persephone and she has the power to shift into a bird". Aife explained.

"And you think this is her? Lauren asked pointing towards the box.

"Either her or somebody from the fleet she used to hang with before she met Hades". Aife said.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with us or the kids". Bo said shaking her head in confusion.

Aife closed her eyes and cleared her throat before she spoke. "Hades is your father Bo".

"What the fuck and who the fuck is that?! Bo screamed.

"Bo! Lauren said trying to calm her down before Charlotte came charging in.

"When Trick so nicely handed me over to the Dark Fae I was raped by him. Sorry I wish I could have picked out a different father for you but I didn't have a choice". Aife said apologetically.

"If Trick wasn't already dead, he would be. Tell us more". Bo said. Her anger and hurt needed to take a backseat to protecting her family.

"If this is her or one of her old fleet then we will know why they are after the kids". Aife said.

"That's where I come in". Lauren said pulling on some latex gloves.

"But don't you need more than that? I mean how are we going to get the bird to shift? Bo asked.

"Technically we don't need it to shift. Lauren can run tests on both sets of feathers". Aife said.

"She only has these". Bo said pointing at the white feathers.

"Isabeau you know I come prepared. She can test it with this". Aife said pulling a white feather in a clear plastic bag from her bag.

"Where did you get this? Lauren asked taking it from the Succubus.

"I swiped it before I escaped. Once I was able to make it back to the Dal, I hid it where even the Blood King wouldn't find it. It was right after I gave Isabeau to LouAnn and had come to the Dal". Aife explained.

"We are going to compare these feathers". Lauren explained so Bo would understand.

"If you have all that you need we can wait downstairs". Bo said nodding that she understood.

"That would be better". Lauren said.

"Ok mom let's give Dr. Lewis some privacy". Bo said softly.

"Gladly. Call down if you need anything else". Aife smiled softly.

The Succubus left the room and Aife heard Bo take a deep breath. "I was going to tell you but I thought I would have more time and never thought they would be coming at us like this".

"I get it. He raped you and I deserved to know but I have a family to protect and need to know everything. Now". Bo said.

"That's pretty much it Isabeau. Once I found out I was pregnant he locked me inside of a cage. I couldn't even escape it. He fed me actual food to keep you healthy. Once I gave birth, he took you and placed you into a bassinet in plain view of the cage. Once I did manage to get out, I grabbed you, and that feather. I wanted to ask Trick about it but that bastard always lied to me so I couldn't trust him with that news". Aife explained.

Bo shook her head "So who is he though?

"He's the lord of the Underworld. Death in every sense of the word". Aife said.

"How did he know who you were? Bo asked.

"After I escaped from the Dark Fae prisons, he knocked me out and took me with him. That's when he threw me into his cage and raped me months later". Aife said.

"How did he know you were Trick's daughter? Bo asked.

"That I don't know. I assume he found out from one of those Dark Fae fucks that was guarding my dungeon". Aife said.

"So with Trick's blood and his, I am the most powerful Fae". Bo said softly after they reached the bottom step.

"Yes. You are. But so are your kids Isabeau". Aife said softly. She knew this was a lot for Bo to take in and she would be there for her this time. The Dal could wait. There wouldn't be need for it if something happened to the shifters and the rest of them.

"If Lauren can match those feathers any kind of way. Charlotte inherited her mother's genius because she knew what she was doing all along when she killed the first one". Bo said. She was nearly in tears with pride.

"And if Charlotte is right. They won't stop coming. Hard to fight bird shifters when you don't know where they are or when they will swoop in". Aife said.

"That's bullshit. My kids will not be kept from going outside to play. I will build a stronger gate with a top". Bo said.

"Don't worry sweetie. We will all protect them. They won't stay little and will be harder for any birds to try and pick up to carry off". Aife said.

"So what if those were part of her old fleet and not her. How do we find the rest of them or her? Bo asked.

"I...can help with that". Tamsin said.

"Tamsin? I thought you were watching the kids". Bo said turning to face the Valkyrie.

"They are hungry. They were nearly biting into my clothes. So I came to tell one of you that you need to make some bottles". Tamsin said.

"I will do it. This will give me time to bond with them". Aife clapped with glee.

Bo watched the Succubus run towards the kitchen and nearly busted her ass trying to hurry before turning her attention back to Tamsin.

"Tamsin". Bo said looking at her suspiciously. Her aura was out of whack.

"Bo first let me say I didn't want to do what he ordered me to do". Tamsin said.

"He who? Bo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your father". Tamsin said stepping away from the Succubus.

"What did he want you do to exactly? Bo asked with her eyes flashing brown and blue.

"He wanted me to bring you to him". Tamsin said moving further away.

"Is that it? Bo asked angrily.

"Bo..

"Is that it Tamsin! Bo screamed.

"I couldn't go through with it Bo. That's why the rune bottle didn't work. I said the spell wrong on purpose. You didn't get hurt. Nobody got hurt! Tamsin said softly.

Bo paced back and forth for a few seconds to collect her thoughts.

"Bo...". Tamsin said watching the Succubus.

"I lost months away from Lauren! Months! The Una Mens got her because you and Dyson thought it was ok to trick me and hide Lauren from me! The Succubus screamed.

"Bo I'm sorry...". Tamsin said pleadingly.

"Lauren lost her life. You will help us with Persephone and apologize to Lauren. But I never want to see you around any of my family after that! Bo spat as her eyes continued flashing brown and blue.

Tamsin was hurt. She had come to care for this little family but knew her lies and deceit would come out somehow. She just never thought it would be now and like this.

"Bo?! Lauren said trying not to scream.

"I'm ok Lauren. What did you find out? Bo said softening her voice when she spoke to the Doctor.

"They both match". Lauren nodded handing Bo the results.

"Good then Tamsin has a little trip to take. When she comes back, she has to tell you something Lauren". Bo said nodding so Lauren would know it would be a serious talk.

"Bo...". Tamsin pleaded.

"Go...find daddy darkness or his wife and come back when you know something". Bo said.

Tamsin nodded. She felt awful but knew Bo wasn't kidding. She wasn't sure how Lauren was going to react but seeing what she did to Evony, she knew her days were numbered or she'd look chewed on like Vex did after Lauren torn into him.

"Come on Lauren. Let's go check on mom and the kids". Bo said softly extending her hand to the Doctor.

TBC

Tamsin returns.

Things get heated at Bo and Lauren's


	29. Chapter 29

_**Tamsin**_

I am screwed. Bo and Lauren are both pissed at me. Bo all but pushed me out of their house. I have no clue where the fuck Persephone is or what she has been up to. I hadn't seen Hades in ages.

They have good reason to be concerned but no matter how you look at it, my days are numbered. Lauren is part of a pack now, a rather large one at that. They are very loyal and very deadly. Those fuckers are everywhere, male and female.

Lea is nice but let's face it when it comes down to loyalty, I'm screwed there too. We haven't even seen much of each other lately. I don't even know if she's single or if she is still around. I have been around them enough to know they have a way to call each other. If that happens with Lauren, I'm done.

My first step was to find a dead body to take to Valhalla. It didn't need to be anyone big in the Fae world as I needed to poke around. Freyja wasn't going to tell me shit, so I had to fall back on my sisters.

I walked around until I found the one I couldn't really trust but would help me, Stacey.

"What are you doing here? Stacey asked.

"My job. I brought a dead body in". Tamsin said.

"Hmmm now why does that sound like a lie? Stacey asked as she looked Tamsin up and down.

"Look I don't have time for this. I...look I need your help". Tamsin said.

"My help? You need my help? I thought you said you were here to deliver a soul". Stacey laughed. They had never gotten along. Tamsin was a goody two-shoes sister once and then flipped the script on all of them. Then she was banished from Valhalla unless she was bringing a soul in.

"Stacey I don't have time for this. This is really important and needs to be kept off of the books". Tamsin said.

"Off of the books? So you mean Freyja can't know that you're still here? Stacey laughed.

"Can you help me or not?! Tamsin groaned.

"Fine. sooner I do. The sooner you will leave". Stacey said.

"Finally. Damn I thought I was gonna have to beg". Tamsin said.

"What do you want me to do? Stacey asked as she looked around. If word got back to Freyja about her even talking to Tamsin, she would be even in more trouble than Tamsin would if they both got caught.

"I need to know what's going on in Tarturus. I need to know if Persephone got out and is after Bo and Lauren". Tamsin said.

"And how do we find that out? Stacey asked.

"Everyone that is not a Valkyrie has to sign the book when they enter Valhalla. We need to get it". Tamsin said.

"Are you crazy? Freyja never leaves the lobby. We would get busted for sure". Stacey scoffed.

"There has to be a way to get it. All I need to know is if she's been through here. She's supposed to be locked away for thousands of years. If she has succumbed to Hades demands, then she must be after them". Tamsin explained.

"I don't know Tamsin. I thought you'd ask for something simple like seeing how many more souls you need to bring in. Now you're talking about Hades and the unaligned Succubus. That's bigger than anything Freyja controls". Stacey said.

"Bo and Lauren have done a lot for me. Lauren even helped me land my Sergeant position. She doesn't know about any of this yet. She's a Lioness, a Doctor and more importantly, a mother now. I will need to tell her everything that I can to save my life". Tamsin explained. She really saw no way around Lauren's impending anger. Bo had only flashed her Succubus eyes so far. But Tamsin wouldn't just be dealing with one Succubus. She would be dealing with six of them and four of them are shifters.

 ** _Bo, Lauren and Aife._**

Bo was still reeling from what she had just learned about Tamsin. She felt bad about keeping what she knew so far from Lauren but she wanted to be sure of the new threat before telling Lauren anything else.

It was taking all of her strength to get her Succubus to calm down, but she had four others that were counting on her. If they were going to fight as a family, they were well prepared for it. Aife would make six against anything else that would and could come for them.

It was a short walk upstairs but a long one in Bo's mind. She should have gone with Tamsin but this was her shit to look into. To step in. There was no need for Bo to leave her family at the moment and she wouldn't. She half smiled thinking if there was trouble Tamsin wouldn't come back alive. She knew the depths of her Succubus and if Hades is anything like her, she's a dead woman walking, either way

Bo's head snapped at attention when she heard Charlotte roaring. Lauren had left Bo behind and she ran forward.

"Mom!? What are you doing? Bo screamed.

"I told her not to show me her teeth". Aife said.

"Well doing that to her, she always will. She doesn't like to be turned upside down". Bo said softly taking their daughter from Aife.

"Well shit. If you want me to babysit, then you might want to write her likes and dislikes down". Aife laughed.

"Well we don't know them all, we are learning as we go". Bo said nearly laughing at Charlotte who was still eyeballing her grandmother.

"I told ...suggested to Bo that we should write what we've learned so far down too, but Charly seems to display her likes and dislikes on an hourly basis so it would be hard to keep up with". Lauren laughed rubbing Charlotte's back as Bo was still holding her.

"We could always watch the security tapes but she's always up to something so that wouldn't do much good either". Bo laughed.

"She's lucky the two of you walked in because Nana was about to spank that ass". Aife said staring directly at Charlotte, who roared again from the apparent threat.

"Your powers of persuasion won't work on her either mom. She's immune to my pulses, so I know yours won't work". Bo cooed into Charlotte's ear.

"Isabeau. Isabeau. Isabeau. You still have so much to learn. You have to be a bit angry when sending a pulse into someone. Angry or aroused that is". Aife laughed.

"I have no reason to be mad at my baby and that second thing is disgusting when thinking of all of them". Bo said handing Charlotte off to Lauren.

"Well that right there is another problem. If the two of you are always carrying her around, she may never want to walk on her own". Aife said softly.

"Mom she's still angry at you. Even if we put her down and you took your heels off, you would not outrun her". Bo said softly. She lived for these moments though. She never expected Aife to come out of nowhere but since she did, she has stuck around longer than Bo had ever known her to do.

"Ohhh Nana wouldn't run from her or the boys. Nana would stand her ground". Aife laughed. Charlotte had yet to take her eyes off of the Succubus.

Lauren smiled at Bo and Aife. They could go around and around for hours about Charlotte and barely cover half of what it's like trying to contain her. She was a big girl now but still had her moments when they needed to hold her. They were still against spanking her. She had done nothing other than be Bo and Lauren's daughter. She had Bo's quick temper but would fight in a minute if she felt threatened or sensed a threat. Something that Lauren likened to her shifter and Succubus abilities.

Lauren wanted to get her a toy medical kit. But knew she would probably chew them up when she got angry or use it on her brothers. She laughed at the thought of that sight because it would be cute to see. Mama might just have to go shopping for that when you're all big enough she laughed to herself.

"Well maybe I will have better luck with Ethan and Dillon". Aife cooed walking over to their crib. She was out of luck as they were both asleep.

Charlotte roared again at the sight and Lauren turned to carry her off to her own nursery.

"How am I ever going to get close to her if she doesn't like me? Aife laughed.

"Hello? Where were you after she was born? It took me months just for her to allow me to hold her. But once I started changing her diaper and feeding her, she slowly got used to me". Bo said washing her hands in the small tub before checking on the boys herself.

"You weren't that hard to get along with as a baby. She just seems more out there". Aife laughed watching Bo.

"I was born a Succubus and so was she. But she was also born a shifter. We don't know what that's like. But she is very protective as you have learned. You will just have to keep trying. Unless you are ready to go like you did when I was a baby". Bo said bowing her head. That was still a sore spot.

"Isabeau if I wanted to keep you alive, I had to give you away. Get you away from the Fae. You would always be in danger. So I gave you to LouAnn to find a human family. We just never knew Mary Dennis was going to turn out to be a self-righteous bitch. At times I wanted to take you back from them but you had gotten used to them and I didn't want to disrupt your childhood. By the time I did come back for you, you had already found Trick and were already deep into his bullshit way of running things and thinking like a cowardly Fae, like he did". Aife explained. That was the most she had ever told Bo. The part about wanting to take her back hurt because she always wanted her baby back. Now her baby has babies and they were all her priority. She would shut the Dal Riata down for now if it meant watching over and helping her family.

"Mom". Bo said softly.

"I'm not finished. I had found you among those bastards and you were unaligned. That had to be something that you learned from me. I am so proud of you for that Isabeau. You were an ualigned Fae woman among the biggest male assholes, I had ever known. That took balls and guts. Stay that way. I was Dark Fae. That was until your wife ate my sponsor". Aife laughed.

"What? Who? Bo asked. She had never once asked or heard Aife discuss her sponsor before.

"Come on. You know you want to marry Dr. Lewis". Aife laughed poking Bo with her elbow.

"Mom! Bo blushed.

"A mother always knows". Aife winked.

"Mom could you please". Bo laughed.

"Ok. Ok. My sponsor was Evony". Aife confessed.

"What? That bitch was your sponsor? Bo asked angrily. No wonder Evony never liked Bo and wanted her dead. She would have killed the Morrigan, had she known that secret.

"I understand that it was you that killed Trick. Once you did, you broke the curse her had on me. I was in a bed in an institution and heavily medicated for weeks. I was about to stop taking the meds when I felt his curse being lifted. I didn't know about Evony until I went to see that bitch but she was already dead. So the both of you helped me without even knowing it. We are all alive and a family now. My place is here and on my throne when I finally claim it". Aife said.

"Mom...". Bo started.

"I know. I know. These are your heirs but they are my heirs too. I will run thangs until they are ready, if they ever are. I will never force that on them, nor will you right? Aife asked smiling down at Ethan and Dillon.

"No I won't. Charly don't seem like she's ready to be anything other than a protector of her brothers and this family. I am glad they are just kids. I want to be a good mother. Raising them with Lauren will help me be that". Bo responded.

"You already are sweetie. That's why you did the right thing sending Tamsin to find out what she could. You have a family to protect and you need to be sure. Especially when it comes to Hades and Persephone". Aife smiled taking Bo's hand to assure her that she was in this fight with all of them.

 ** _Tamsin_**

Well there it is. I had the information that I needed. Stacey and I had parted ways and I was on my way to see someone. I had flown for hours after I left Stacey. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle this. But I had to be careful how I did it.

I decided I would go and see Lea first. I wanted to go and see Kenzi but Kenzi is so close to Bo, she wouldn't be of much help. When I arrived at one of Lea's hideouts, I knocked on the door. I was about to leave when someone finally opened the door. A blonde I had never seen before.

"Can I help you? She asked.

"I'm here to see Lea, if she's here". I said.

"Tamsin? Lea asked walking up to the door.

"Hi. Can we talk? I asked.

Lea nodded and stepped outside the door for privacy.

"What's up? Lea asked.

"Sorry to bother you but I need your help". I confessed. I hated to ask anyone for help but I had to in this situation.

"What do you need help with? Lea asked curiously. She hadn't seen Tamsin in awhile and was shocked that she showed up out of the blue. She usually called first.

"Do you remember the bird Charlotte killed. The first one? Tamsin asked.

Lea laughed. "Yes. Lauren said they are still cleaning up their yard from that mess. That little lady is very thorough".

"Well the bird was a shifter too". Tamsin said.

"What? What are you getting at? Lea asked.

"Persephone. She's Hades wife and...". Tamsin started.

"Hades, Hades? Lea asked going on the defensive.

"Yes that Hades". Tamsin answered.

"So what does it have to do with them? Lea asked.

"Well I kind of...

"You kind of what? Hades is not a name to just throw out there so lightly". Lea groaned pulling her long locks out of her face.

"I kind of came here to take Bo to him". Tamsin confessed.

"Bye Tamsin and ask Lauren to call me and tell me where I can send the flowers". Lea said.

"You're not going to allow me to explain? Tamsin asked. She thought she meant more to Lea than this.

"All you needed to say was Bo and Hades. We all know Bo has Dark powers. You don't get any darker than that bastard. He has to be her father. And Lauren doesn't know any of this, am I right? Lea asked.

"Yes but...

"But nothing. You don't just have Bo and Lauren to worry about. You have to deal with Bo's mother, the Fae and the pack. Nobody will want to be aligned with you! Lea said standing up and away from Tamsin.

"So that's it then". Tamsin groaned.

"No that's not it. The pack will want you dead over Lauren's family. Her kids are way more important to us than you will ever be again. You have put marks on all of our heads. The only mark they we will see is the lettering on your tombstone. You're dead Tamsin. There is nothing I can do. It won't even matter if Lauren forgives you, you put all of us in danger. The pack will eat you up like a meal they never had before". Lea explained.

"Shit". Tamsin groaned silently.

"Now get off of my property. Just knowing you could get me eaten alive too". Lea said waving Tamsin off.

Tamsin stood to leave. Hades really was a bastard. He couldn't have foreseen this though. Lauren was a shifter and a Succubus now. But more importantly she was Bo's gf. Hell you may as well say they are wife and wife. She should have left when she discovered that Bo existed. But things had gotten better between all of them. Lauren was the reason she made Sergeant without even having to take the exam first. She was no longer living out of her truck. She had a real home but was allowed to crash at Bo and Lauren's whenever they needed her or if she just wanted to.

Now she was on the verge of going to sleep for good. Going back to Valhalla for good. She closed her eyes. Maybe since it was late, she could appeal to Lauren's soft Doctorly side. Bo said she wouldn't tell her, that she would allow Tamsin to do that. She was right. This was Tamsin's betrayal. She and Lauren had never gotten along at first but this was a totally different Lauren now.

Tamsin decided to call Kenzi. She needed to say her goodbyes. Kenzi had been her buddy for years now. She just didn't know this would be their last call. She wouldn't tell her, she of all people knew when it came down to it, Bo and Lauren put their family above their feelings. It was a short call. Hi, how you doing, and goodbye.

Once she was done with that call she flew up and headed for Bo and Lauren's. The lights were still on which meant they must be still up. Dropping down Tamsin knocked on the door.

"Tamsin since when do you knock? Lauren asked wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

Tamsin coughed to stall her answer.

"Ohh you're back". Bo said walking up behind Lauren.

"Hey Bo". Tamsin said.

"Lauren I think she's here to see the both of us. I will ask mom to sit with the kids". Bo said walking away.

"Ok...". Lauren said waving Tamsin in. For the next ten minutes Lauren and Tamsin made small talk. Bo looked tired when she came downstairs.

"Our sons. Mom has them under control and Charlotte is in her room". Bo smiled at Lauren.

"Maybe we should step out onto the patio..to talk". Tamsin said. It would give her lots of fresh air and room to run if she needed it.

"It's a nice clear night. Why not". Lauren said walking towards the patio door with Tamsin following her and Bo following Tamsin.

Once the trio was outside and Tamsin had passed on Lauren's offer of a beer, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Lauren I...

"Don't stall Tamsin. Just tell her". Bo said softly standing side by side with Lauren.

"I'm the reason Hades and Persephone are after your kids". Tamsin said.

"What? How is that possible? Lauren asked stepping step for step with Bo towards the Valkyrie.

"He's Bo's father. He sent me to bring Bo to him. Persephone was part of the flock that Charlotte killed...". Tamsin was caught off by Lauren's roar.

The Doctor was putting it all together. Charlotte had killed two birds. Well the last one was still alive but had days to live. Aife hiding the feather in the Dal until she thought of it when they told her about Charlotte killing them. They had gotten close to Charlotte and even closer to the twins. Lauren was furious and roared again.

"What did you find out Tamsin? Bo asked taking Lauren's hand.

"Persephone is the bird upstairs. But there are still a lot of birds in her flock and they won't stop coming for them". Tamsin said and Lauren roared again.

"You can't kill me Lauren. You will need help with this". Tamsin pleaded.

"I have all I need upstairs and right here". Lauren bristled slowly stalking Tamsin and raising Bo's hand in a show of solidarity.

"What? How? Tamsin asked.

"I will use her feathers, blood and bones for bait. If they want my family then will have to come and get us. All of us". Lauren roared louder with her eyes flashing. Mere minutes passed before their house and gates had been surrounded by Lions and Lionesses.

Tamsin swallowed hard. She had no choice. She had to flee. Jumping back she bowed her head as her wings popped out. "I'm sorry". was all she said before flying upward.

Lauren had already shifted and the others had come in through the open gate, careful not to knock the rest of it over.

Lauren roared again when Tamsin finally left her feet. Tamsin tried to get as much air under her wings as she could but it was of no use. She looked down when she heard another roar and snapped her head back up when she found the source. Charlotte had shifted and busted through her bedroom window. With her little eyes flashing she flew towards Tamsin long enough to bite her wing and the bite was deep. The Valkyrie had no choice but to try and fly with one. The wounded one hurt like all get out.

She turned her head long enough to try and get it to work like the other when she slammed head first into a pole and went flying downwards again. The packs were roaring as they chased after her. Once she was able to get some air under her again a full grown Lioness had clipped her other wing with her paw. They were only a block from Bo and Lauren's when she heard Lauren's roar again. By the time the Doctor had reached her, one of the shifters had taken a big bite out of her.

"Tamsin". Lauren roared.

"What did she do? Mikayla asked.

"She led Hades' wife to Bo and Lauren's family. Our family". Lea explained.

"What? Another shifter roared.

"I...I didn't know that they were this close". Tamsin mumbled.

"And I didn't know I was going to get such a big snack this late at night". Mikayla laughed taking a bite out of Tamsin's neck. The Valkyrie was dead within minutes.

"Get her out of here. I have to go and help Bo calm our kids down". Lauren bristled.

"You heard her. Get her body out of here. Mikayla and I will take the first watch. If they are using birds to come after us, then there will be more. We might all get more snacks tonight, so keep your eyes peeled". Lea said.

Within minutes the group had the area cleaned up. Lea and Mikayla had made camp outside of Bo and Lauren's gates.

"How much did you know? Lauren asked after she had returned home. Bo had Charlotte in her lap and was rubbing her back to calm her. Seeing Lauren walk up did the rest.

"Mom is still watching the boys and only that he had sent her after me. I made her go find out the rest so that we will know what we would be up against". Bo said softly wrapping an arm around Lauren.

"It's not over yet". Lauren said cleaning up with hot towels Bo had waiting for her.

"No. Not yet". Bo said with her eyes flashing blue.

TBC

Lauren and the shifters set up traps.

Bo and Lauren tell Kenzi about Tamsin

Bo picks Aife's brain for more information on Hades and they both gather all of Trick's books from the Dal.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Later that night_**

Bo and Lauren were fast asleep when Lauren started to stir. It wasn't her dream that was disturbing her but sounds only she seemed to hear. She wasn't getting anything through the baby monitors and nothing on the cameras was visible. She had turned over to see Bo half naked snuggled up next to her. She gently rolled the Succubus over on to her back and stood to grab her robe. Rushing out of the room and down the hall, she opened the door to Charlotte's nursery.

Gently opening the door and walking over to Charly's crib, she bent over the young shifter. Charlotte seemed to be deep in a dream. But by the way she was throwing her arms around it looked more like a nightmare. Lauren turned and quietly pulled a chair over to the crib. Letting out a low roar, she extended her hand out to take one of Charlotte's. That seemed to calm her down and Lauren settled into the chair, resting her head on the crib rail.

A single tear escaped the Doctor's eyes as the mother in her was overcome with grief. Not the grief from the events of the night. The grief knowing that her daughter was likely dreaming of her kills and there was nothing Lauren could do about it, other than what she was doing. Sitting there. Stroking Charlotte's paw with that of her own.

Closing her eyes Lauren thought about her own nightmares. But she was a grown shifter. Charlotte was still young. Her kills had tainted her innocence. All of Charlotte's kills had been about current threats or impending threats. She had all but taken care of Persephone and her flock that had come for them. To Bo and Lauren it looked like Charlotte was simply being a shifter, not knowing she was being a protector. It made them proud but now sitting there, Lauren was worried.

For weeks after they first met Lauren had to convince Bo that she wasn't a monster. But how on earth was she going to convince Charlotte that she wasn't one? Make her understand what Lauren herself struggled to learn? Or maybe she wouldn't think that at all. She was born a Succubus and a shifter. Perhaps she was already used to her nature. She certainly used those powers earlier that night. Lauren knew she wasn't alone in raising them but she was alone in being the shifter parent. The one that knows their hunger and need to fight outside of their Succubus powers.

Succubus. Since Charlotte couldn't tell her what she was dreaming about. How much of it was her Succubus causing her distress? This would be something she and Bo would need to discuss. How they were going to get them to get a full nights sleep when they couldn't control how they slept.

Being a Doctor, Lauren knows all about sedation but would never want to do that to her kids. They didn't deserve to be knocked out for something they couldn't control. It couldn't be fear from what was outside. Lea and Mikayla were taking turns sleeping. One watched the skies while the other one rested. Sure they had security cameras but if there were birds still out there, they might not capture them on the camera.

That was something else. What if Charlotte had been poisoned by the birds she had eaten so far? Lauren didn't want to wake her for tests. When she roared gripping Lauren's hand, she sent a pulse into her hand and was rewarded with a pulse coming from Charlotte. Lauren wanted to laugh. Bo had tried that so many times and it backfired. She just hoped it would calm her down during her attempt just then.

"It's ok sweetie. Get some rest". Lauren said in the lowest roar that she could muster without Bo hearing her through the monitors. She hadn't heard Charlotte through the monitor. It was her instincts that brought her to the nursery. Ethan and Dillon were sound asleep from what she had seen when she peeked her head into their room before she reached Charlotte's room. But they hadn't killed yet.

"Lauren? Bo called sleepily as she walked through the door. Lauren put one finger over her lips and patted her lap for Bo to come to her.

"I think she's having a nightmare". Lauren said once Bo had taken a seat in her lap.

"But is she ok? Or can you tell she's ok? Bo asked looking at their daughter.

"Physically she seems fine. I think her kills are giving her bad dreams". Lauren said.

"Shit". Bo mumbled. She looked at Lauren's paw and noticed when Charly was sending pulses into it. She wanted to laugh but kept quiet so as not to wake her.

"Bo? Can you sit with her? I want to go get a needle and some vials to run some tests". Lauren asked.

"Of course. You look like you've been here awhile. Go and get whatever you need". Bo cooed standing to her feet and pulling Lauren to hers. She watched the Doctor walk out and down the other hall towards Aife's side of the house. She chuckled about how Lauren always thought like a Doctor. But she too was worried. This had been the first night Charlotte had waken them up when she wasn't awake herself.

Bo wanted to pull the covers over her but the shifter had shredded what blankets and sheets were under and over her. She smiled at how much she looked like Lauren. They would likely go around and around for years saying the kids2 looked like each other. She frowned when it seemed Charly was still having her bad dreams. Flashing her eyes blue.

"Rest". Bo said in her deepest Succubus voice.

Bo turned when she heard Lauren walking in. She had a about five empty vials and one needle. Taking all of it from Lauren, Bo waited for the Doctor to walk over to Charly and find a vein. It would be easy if she was in human form but she had obviously shifted after her bath earlier that night.

They noticed that lately Charlotte tended to stay in her shifter form. Especially after the boys were born.

"Bo if you want to go back to bed you can, these tests will take hours yet". Lauren said.

"Not on your life Dr. Lewis. I want to know what's wrong with our baby too. Especially if it turns out to be more than nightmares". Bo said.

Bo walked over to Lauren when she stopped moving. "Hey? What is it?

"As much as I want to..need to run these tests, I will never like sticking our kids with needles". Lauren sobbed for a few seconds.

"I know. It's painful to do and watch but it will be over long before you know it". Bo cooed rubbing Lauren's back. She never liked needles either and cringed when Lauren finally inserted the needle to draw blood.

Bo sent pulse after pulse into Charlotte once Lauren had penetrated her skin with the needle. The jig was up. The shifter was awake with golden eyes flashing.

"Shh sweetie. It's only your mommies". Bo cooed. She wasn't about to pulse her again.

Lauren reached down and grabbed a bottle of milk and handed it to Charlotte. She laughed when she turned the bottle upwards and downed it in one gulp. Even if she was long over bottles in human form, she still needed milk for her bones in any form.

"I'm almost done sweetie". Lauren said taking the last two vials of blood. She nearly cried again when she heard Charlotte's little roars in protest.

"There! All done". Lauren smiled down at Charlotte. Bo was rubbing her back as she smiled at her too. Perhaps Lauren should have waited until she had woke up on her own but either way, they had her blood so Lauren could run her tests now.

"Come on Charly, lets go and get you something to eat". Bo said picking her up as Lauren gathered her vials and needle to dispatch of it.

The trio went downstairs and Bo held Lauren's hand as a show of solidarity and support that even though she wasn't a shifter like them, she was Charlotte's mother too and would be supportive.

Two hours passed before Lauren was finally satisfied that she had exhausted all of the testing she needed to run. Bo had been playing with Charlotte after feeding her. The twins were thankfully still sleeping. Lauren would feed them when they woke up. It was only fair to Bo as Charlotte was basically two babies in one body.

 ** _Aife_**

Aife had been awake for hours trying to remember something of her time with Hades that could help them. Nothing was coming to mind and her Succubus nearly surfaced when she thought of him and how he raped her. A rape that resulted in Bo. Just because he was Bo's father doesn't give him a pass to see her or her family.

She wasn't the best parent either but wouldn't sit back and allow that bastard a shot at Bo. From what she had seen there was six Succubus in one house. Four of them were shifters. She and Bo were all Succubus. That should be enough for them to have a chance at kicking his ass for good. Whenever he surfaced. She knew he was coming. She always knew it. Even when Bo was with the humans, it worried her that he would get to her.

Now Bo had a family of her own. Two parents in the house. Two protective parents too. Neither of them would be handing their kids over to the Dark or needed to give them to humans in order to hide them. If Hades wanted them, the bastard would get all that he deserved and then some.

 ** _Kenzi_**

Kenzi had been busy trying to run their PI business and Geraldine's. She had finally found some people she could trust to work their cases and get back to her with any questions. They wanted to buy them out but Kenzi refused to sell it because it was something she and Bo owned. They never had an office in the old days and this was clean and legit. It was also in the best part of town too.

Geraldine's was special to her too. It was hopping just about every night. Even on Monday's. The liquor poured, and people danced. She found four new Ogres as her new bouncers. They loved that Lauren had eaten the Morrigan and freed them of their contracts with her. So they didn't mind just being bouncers and it was rare for anyone to start fights lately. She wrapped up her lastest meetings and decided she would go and check in with Bo and Lauren.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

Bo had tired Charlotte out enough that she was ready for a nap. She placed her in the downstairs bassinet and joined Lauren in the kitchen as they fed Ethan and Dillon. The boys nearly ate the forks with every bite. Bo thought it would prudent to just put slabs of meat in front of them but Lauren wanted them to learn table manners since they had human forms too.

Bo laughed thinking about her first few weeks of learning how to feed Charlotte. She nearly bit Bo's fingers off whenever she came at her with any bottle or bite of food. Luckily for Bo there was always a shifter on duty in case she had any questions. They knew all about how to feed a shifter baby who was in human form.

Aife walked in and over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee. She turned around to stare as the mothers continued feeding the babies. She had heard Bo and Lauren with Charlotte earlier and didn't want to interfere with their parenting time. She laughed wondering if Charlotte was giving Bo hell like she had given Aife after the first weeks she was born. Once she was sure Bo was ready, then she called LouAnn to find a family to take Bo.

"Yay! Bo clapped once the boys had eaten every bite of food she and Lauren had for them.

"Bath time". Lauren cooed picking Dillon up as Bo carried Ethan up the stairs and to their bathroom. Twenty minutes had passed and all four had cleaned up and joined Aife downstairs.

Bo found a cartoon for them to watch as Lauren cleaned up the kitchen. Once everyone was settled, Bo and Lauren sat down to talk with Aife.

"So about last night. I was thinking about it and I think Bo and I need to head over to the Dal and grab every book of Trick's we can find". Aife suggested.

"No I won't leave Lauren. Not after last night". Bo said.

"Bo. Lea and Mikayla are still out there. Nothing is coming in here and besides I'm waiting for the tests to be completed". Lauren said softly.

"The boys are still teeny tiny and Charlotte is actually sleeping. I can't risk it". Bo said.

"Bo we can't stay in here forever and if you don't go, I will". Lauren said.

Bo sat back and thought about it. If anyone knew what to look for in Trick's books it was Lauren but Bo wouldn't be comfortable with Lauren going either. If Hades wanted Lauren or any of them, who was to say he coudn't appear out of nowhere and take them.

"No. Mom and I will go. But first I will check in with Lea and Mikayla. If anything happens, shifter or no shifter, I will drain the both of them". Bo said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Calm down Isabeau. We won't be gone all that long. But we will need an extra set of hands to get the books". Aife said.

"Well I have never been a book nerd but what books are we going to get? Kenzi asked from the doorway.

"We are going to the Dal to get Trick's books to bring them back here". Bo said.

"Well three of us won't be enough. Let me call Tamsin". Kenzi said pulling her phone out.

"She...she won't answer". Bo said.

"What? Is she drunk off her ass somewhere? Kenzi asked.

"I'm so sorry. She's dead Kenzi". Lauren said softly.

"What?! When? How? Kenzi asked.

"We found out that she was hired by Hades to bring Bo to him. She was a threat to all of us". Aife answered.

"That's not true? Is it Bo? Kenzi asked. She was stunned. She had just talked to the Valkyrie the day before.

"She admitted to me in the very spot that you are standing right now". Bo said.

Kenzi jumped from the spot and nearly hit Lauren. She bowed her head and dropped a few tears. She opened a window, went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and poured it out on to the grass. "For my homie".

"We don't have time to be emotional right now. We don't know where they are and when they will strike again. The sooner we get to the Dal, the sooner we can come back here". Aife said.

"Mom's right. Kenzi are you gonna stay here or come with us? Bo asked rubbing her friend's back.

"I'll go". Kenzi said.

"Then lets go. Lauren, I will stop and talk to Lea and Mikayla from the car. We will be right back". Bo said looking directly at the Doctor.

"I can grab some extra hands from my guys at Geradline's. Between all of us, it shouldn't take long to grab every book we can find and load them into your car or my truck". Kenzi said looking at Bo.

"Ok, call them and have them meet us there. We'll take my car and they can bring a truck". Bo said waving for Aife to walk out ahead of her. Kenzi walked behind Bo and within minutes they were in Bo's car and about to pull up to Lea and Mikayla.

"We're heading to the Dal to grab a few things but we will be right back". Bo said looking at Lea. Bo felt like draining everyone and everything but her friends and family and then none of this would be necessary.

"We got this Bo. We were about to take turns circling the house". Lea said softly.

"Whatever you think you need to do, do it. We won't be long". Bo said waving goodbye as she sped away. Kenzi was still on the phone with her guys. As big as they were, they could probably carry about ten books under each arm.

Lauren had run down to get the test results. It would be something that she could pour over while the boys were engrossed in their cartoons and Charly was still sleeping. Lauren was relieved that it actually looked like she was sleeping and not having a nightmare like it had looked earlier.

"Ok. Let mama see what I can find in your blood work". Lauren cooed over her young shifter.

 ** _Bo, Aife and Kenzi._**

"Tamsin couldn't have been here for that". Kenzi said.

"She's been alive for as long as I have. It's beyond possible". Aife said from the front seat.

"She didn't have a reason to lie about it. She did fight me with a rune glass once. So it has to have some truth to it Kenzi". Bo said from the driver's seat.

"But if she was after you, wouldn't she have already taken you to him? Kenzi asked.

"I don't think she knew she would find me. She was in my bathtub spouting off something about brown and blue eyes that day I was looking for Lauren and had taken a bath before Hale's inauguration". Bo said.

Kenzi thought back. Tamsin had been acting suspicious and seemed to cling more to Bo after she and Lauren had broken up. She knew Massimo was Tamsin's pusher but he was only a human. Hell she wanted Massimo to help turn her Fae but he was being a dick about it so she had put off asking him for any kind of help.

Looking back on everything that had happened once Charlotte was born, she knew they weren't going to play around with threats or possible threats. Tamsin was on her last life. That's what the Fae groupie med students told her once when they were all drunk at the clubhouse and she had to kick them out. Bitches had drunk up all of her best Vodka.

"Kenzi are you coming inside? Bo asked looking at her friend who was lost in thought. Kenzi thought about it. If she went in she could slam a few shots first.

"Yes". Kenzi said.

For the next hour they looked for and picked up every book that they could find. Bo wasn't sure why Aife wanted them, but it had to be important. Besides they had no idea where those freaking birds were hanging out and if any of them were close to Bo and Lauren's house. It was bullshit that her kids couldn't go outside and play like normal kids should be able to play. She knew it wouldn't be like that forever since they would grow in size and likely be too heavy for a bird to pick up.

"Is that all of them? Bo asked wiping the dust off her hands.

"It should be enough. Lauren is a Doctor I am sure it won't take her long to speed read the ones we found". Aife laughed.

"That's true. Let's get going then". Bo said. She wanted to keep her word about coming right back home.

Kenzi had her guys to put some of the trunks of books into their truck and follow them back to Bo and Lauren's.

 ** _Bo and Lauren's_**

Lauren had gotten lost in Charlotte's blood test results before she noticed Bo, Aife, Kenzi and some rather large men had walked in.

"Where do you want them Dr. Lewis? Spencer asked.

"In the guest room behind the kitchen". Lauren said.

"Damn how many rooms do you guys have? Kenzi asked. She had been all over the house and never once noticed a guest room behind the kitchen.

"Please be quick about it". Lauren said pointing to Charlotte. She had already woken up once since they had left for the Dal.

"Hurry". Bo said and watched as the men literally picked up four trunks a piece and carried them behind Bo who was pushing hers.

"So how many did you find? Lauren asked.

"Quite a few. Some are falling apart but are still readable". Aife said washing her hands.

"Lauren you can read them but you are not to get lost in them". Bo said as she escorted Kenzi's men out.

"Thanks boys. There will be an added bonus on your paychecks". Kenzi said.

"Lauren what did you find in Charly's results? Bo asked looking at the pile of paperwork on the coffee table.

"Nothing alarming. She was probably having nightmares". Lauren said softly. She knew Bo was a worrier like her.

"Are you sure? She seemed really agitated". Bo said softly.

"I have looked over and over it, Bo. There is noting wrong with her besides being a powerful baby. Like they all are and will be". Lauren cooed looking at Charlotte.

"Lauren's right they will be very powerful but it's good to run tests. You never know what kind of diseases birds carry. Charlotte won't always encounter Fae birds. Some of them will be plain ole, nasty bastards". Aife said.

"Kenz can you baby-sit while we read through those books? Bo asked.

"Yes. It will give me some much needed downtime". Kenzi said. She had a long week and news of Tamsin's death was something she knew she needed to deal with privately.

Bo and Lauren's lives were different now besides being in love with each other and loving their kids, they had to keep their personal feelings about people that threatened them in check. She wondered what would become of her, if she ever pushed how they just killed people and got over it so easily. Lauren had died and came back. She still seemed like the old Lauren but she was a lot more ruthless. For the first time Kenzi was starting to wonder if she could live in their lives. If she would become expendable.

Looking out at the group, all she could see was Succubus powers in each of them. They would always be able to heal and save themselves. She didn't know anyone that would be a threat to them. There was not anyone to blackmail her. She was still Bo's claimed human but how much was that worth now that Bo had a family to look out for and protect? She can't even ask her about it because Bo was already worried about the impending threat of her father.

Charlotte woke Kenzi out of her daydreaming with a loud roar. She didn't scare her brothers because they had headphones on and were trying to dance along to the cartoons. Charlotte jumped from the bassinet and went to join her brothers on the couch. She giggled when she settled in to watch the cartoon.

 ** _Outside_**

As Bo and Aife flipped through book after book, Lauren went out to talk to Lea and Mikayla. They were going to set up bird seeds around the house and see who they could draw in. Every bird was to be caught and examined for Fae traits. Lea had called in more shifters to set up around the house. She even asked for younger ones as they would be small enough to hide before pouncing on the flocks that they were expecting to come.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Well Tamsin was useless to us. It is of no matter. I see a way to get Isabeau or one of her little bastards". A voice laughed looking down at the dead Valkyrie.

TBC

Charlotte tries to train her brothers.

Lauren goes through the books to learn about Bird shifters.

Bo does some research of her own.

* * *

Didn't like this chapter but it was necessary.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N This chapter is a bit emotional.**

 **Bo's POV**

It had been another long day for my family. As I say that it still stuns me that I have a family. Lauren. Our kids. All mine. But what was not mine were their shifter powers.

I won't lie and say that I am fine with how they have killed people that have threatened us. Because it hurts that I haven't been much help in those fights. I get it. I can't shift. I am only a Succubus while they are both. Even Lauren.

I won't lie and say that I am no longer carrying around the guilt of how Lauren came to be a shifter or part of the Una Mens. That is all on me. I left her out there. Lauren should have been home with me or safe in lab doing science experiments.

Where was I? Sitting at Dyson's desk waiting for him to give me details on his next case. It was pure luck that I happened to be there when Lauren called to check in with him. They lied to me. Kenzi and Dyson. They lied right to my face. Kenzi even had me believing that Lauren told me the truth about not loving me anymore.

I'm not a shifter but I can feel my Succubus roaring inside at the thought. Lauren was out there. Strapped to something or someone. Alone. Dirty. Likely begging them to let her go. Just as I had let her go. I let her walk out of Taft's office, without me. I had no idea what was waiting for her on the other side of those doors. I had no idea what became of her fate until she called Dyson. It was not just her first call either. That rat bastard had been calling her daily according to his caller ID that I quickly checked before I stood up from his desk.

He looked me dead in my eyes and pretended that was the first time she had called him. Dumbass didn't think I could read his phone screen. Now you are sitting there wondering how I could be so cold and casual about Dyson. He got what he deserved. Besides I told him many times to stay away from Lauren. He kept coming. He kept pushing. So I kept pushing him out of my life.

Lauren was out there after she had been forced to eat the seed, likely horrified of what they would be doing to her next. I thought for sure she was gone from me for good when I found her at their lair. And a part of her was. But not the part that loved me. Not that parts that I loved about her. She still tosses and turns in bed from the nightmares of her thinking she's a monster. I will not have her thinking that. Like she never allowed me to think that I was a monster. Lauren is beautiful. Charly, Ethan and Dillon are all beautiful. None of them are monsters.

Here I am standing out on one of our many patios, staring at the night sky. No star that I can see and can't see will ever dim the love and pride I have for my family. Mine.

It is almost embarrassing when Lauren shifts to go out and find someone that I have to stay here. I understand the reason. She's afraid that there are shifters out there, that could attack me out of nowhere and without reason. I wiped my eyes after a few tears escaped them.

I can't be weak like this. I don't have a choice. But I do feel weak. They are all so much stronger than I am. We have little ones now. I know they can protect themselves but I should be able to do that too. I can't run as fast as them, which is why I will be buying a new car soon. Something that can go faster than the car we have. I know. I know. I can always drain the colony but I don't want to do that. I want my kids to grow up in a normal environment. I don't want them to have a childhood like mine. Thinking there is something wrong with them and then being kicked out when their powers start to show.

Their powers are already showing and I'm happy about that. Lauren and I both are. We have talked about that for hours and hours. Lauren's Doctor mind wants to do research on them. I laughed and told her our kids won't be Science experiments. Besides we both get the gist. They are all shifters with Succubus powers. Succubus. They get that from me but not their shifter powers. Lea has offered to try and teach us as much as we need to know about raising them. The way Charlotte has been acting lately, she is practically raising herself. I pulled my jacket closer to my body as I felt a slight breeze. Shaking my mood off I went back into the house and to bed.

 _ **The next morning.**_

Bo and Lauren actually woke up at the same time and showered together. Once they were dressed they checked on the kids and went down to start an early breakfast. Lauren wanted them to eat an actual meal together. Bo hadn't gotten many hours of sleep but just enough to get her up and ready.

Aife had gone to the Dal to pick up the last of the books that she could find. Trick was always a bookworm so she knew their had to be more. Probably hidden. Kenzi had stayed the night and was glad to go with her as extra hands and much needed liquor.

"So how long do you think Kenzi and mom will be? Bo asked softly.

"Trick had thousands of books and not all of them were his blood books. It's like a big library". Lauren said.

"Breakfast is ready. We can go and get the kids now". Bo smiled softly. They had decided they would start a new morning regime. They would all get up and eat together as a family. Lauren wanted them to eat actual food and Bo was just happy to have them all in one place.

"Charlotte hasn't shifted back yet, so she can walk while we grab the boys". Lauren said smiling. Charlotte seemed to love being a shifter. It's a good thing they had a lot of money because she was tearing up sheet after sheet in her dreams. Lauren stopped smiling when she thought of Charlotte's nightmares from the other night.

Lauren had been worrying about that since it happened and since Charlotte was not talking in full sentences yet or she was being purposely quiet, they had no idea what her dreams were about. Bo joked thinking she was doing an experiment, it was failing and it was upsetting her. Lauren liked the possibility because she was taking after her a bit but the not knowing for sure, still worried her.

They walked into Charly's nursery first and woke her up. She smiled and jumped out to follow them. Bo sighed in content that she was actually being obedient. They walked to Ethan and Dillon's nursery and found them playing in their crib.

Bo picked up Ethan while Lauren grabbed Dillon. They nearly stepped on Charlotte's paw as she looked up at them.

"We're not going to hurt them". Bo laughed. She was proud of Charlotte being so protective of them. Looking out for them, like a good sister should.

Lauren shook her head and pulled Dillon closer to her as she heard his little roars in her ear.

"Let's get you all fed". Lauren cooed into his ears.

Charlotte went out before them and down the stairs, waiting at the bottom for Bo and Lauren to arrive. Once they were all downstairs, they made their way into the dining room. Charlotte's plate was sitting on a blanket on the floor. She didn't hesitate as she devoured her food in a matter of minutes.

Bo laughed as she gently set down in the nearest chair with Ethan. They were still small but getting longer in size.

"Try not to make a mess Charlotte". Lauren said looking down at their oldest shifter.

"If she does, it will be your turn to clean it up". Bo laughed.

"Bo you are such a wuss". Lauren laughed.

"Hey! I had a long time to change her diapers. It's only fair". Bo laughed.

"Ok. Ok. If she makes a mess, I will clean it". Lauren replied.

"Lauren you know I was only joking. I'm not blaming you for not being able to be there after she was born". Bo said rubbing Lauren's arm with her free hand.

"I know. I should be apologizing to you for not being able to know that I was pregnant in the first place". Lauren said kissing Bo's knuckles.

"Hey. You were still trying to adjust to being a shifter. There was no way either of us would have known, or guessed". Bo said finally feeding Ethan and watched as Dillon took his first bite.

"True but I should have known something was different". Lauren smiled while feeding Dillon another bite of food.

"We are all here. We are all healthy and that's the most important thing right? Bo asked.

"Yes it is. I love you Bo". Lauren said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too and we will be fine". Bo smiled wiping Ethan's lips with a napkin.

"You know I never thanked you". Lauren said.

"Thanked me for what babe? Bo asked.

"For never giving up on finding me. For helping me to see that I am not a monster. For raising Charlotte by yourself for a bit". Lauren said.

"You don't need to thank me for any of that. I am just glad I was there to get your call to Dyson. Otherwise I don't think he ever would have said anything". Bo said with her eyes flashing blue. She had to calm down quickly because Ethan's flashed blue in response.

"Mama is sorry baby". Bo cooed pulling him close to her.

"What happened? Lauren asked softly.

"I was thinking about Dyson hiding you and it made me angry all over again. When my Succubus eyes flashed so did Ethan's in response. So I told him that I was sorry for scaring him". Bo explained.

"Are you ok? Now? Lauren asked reaching her hand out to rub Bo's back.

"I am now". Bo said smiling at Lauren.

"Bo he's gone. He can't hurt us anymore". Lauren said softly.

"I know. I know". Bo smiled warmly.

Lauren turned her attention back to Dillon as he took the last bites of his food.

"Lauren...". Bo started softly.

"Yes? Lauren asked turning back to the Succubus.

"Lauren I want to go from now on". Bo said.

"You want to go where? Lauren asked quizzically.

"We don't know what's out there. Who's out there. The next time a threat comes our way, I want to go too when you and the shifters go after them". Bo said.

Lauren stared at Bo for a good long while. She never knew how selfish she had been insisting that Bo stay behind. They were her kids too. This was her family too. To be honest she never really thought about it. When a threat came, she just shifted and went. She did think of all the shifters that she didn't know about or had yet to meet. They were a danger to Bo. She couldn't have that so she suggested Bo stay behind. But looking at it now that she had a chance to, it really was unfair to the Succubus.

"Ok". Lauren smiled softly.

"Ok? Bo asked.

"I'm sorry Bo. I have been unfair to you. I know you love them as much as I do and it wasn't right of me to insist that you sit home while I went out towards the danger". Lauren said.

"I wasn't blaming you Lauren. I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to go too. I might not be able to run as fast as you guys can but I can at least buy a car that would be able to keep up better than our family car". Bo explained.

"What kind of car did you want to buy? Lauren asked cleaning Dillon up.

"I don't know for sure. Something fast but small". Bo said.

"A mustang perhaps? Lauren asked.

"Yeah. I am not sure though. I was going to look online later. I just want something that could somewhat keep up when we need to go out". Bo said.

"At least with your mother living here we wouldn't need a babysitter. Well that and her need to get along with Charlotte". Lauren laughed.

Aife and Charlotte seemed to go at it daily. Either she was sitting somewhere Charlotte didn't want her to or she didn't want her around them at all.

"We can always ask Kenzi to stay and lend a hand. We may need both of them as the boys get older". Bo said.

"Sounds like we have a plan. We just need to plan for whatever is coming next. Which reminds me. I need to dig into some of those books that I never got around to yet". Lauren said.

"Nice try Doctor but you need to eat first". Bo said handing Lauren a plate. The Doctor had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had missed Bo get up and had already put Ethan and Dillon on the couch to watch cartoons. Charlotte was napping near the couch. Bo had tried to pick her up but she roared, so she left her where she was.

Lauren looked over at her family, smiled and dug into her food. Bo was in the kitchen washing the dishes while Lauren finished her food.

Bo was startled out of her own thoughts when she heard the front door opening. Kenzi and Aife were back and they had a ton of more books with them.

"What did you find? Bo asked.

"About twenty more books". Kenzi said as her two guards from the club carried them in.

"Yeah. I am sure Trick has a lot more. I just got tired of looking and came back with what we found". Aife said taking a seat.

Charlotte woke up after hearing the Succubus' voice.

"Ohhh I am so not in the mood for you! But come to Nana". Aife cooed but Charlotte stayed where she was.

"She's not going to move as long as Ethan and Dillon are on the couch". Bo laughed. She wished they would get along better but she wasn't going to force Aife on their daughter.

Aife laughed and turned her attention to the books. "I don't know what are all in these but we should be able to find something".

"I will get to it as soon as I'm done". Lauren said with food in her mouth.

"Take your time, I am not going anywhere. I can look". Aife said waving Lauren off so that she could finish her food properly.

"Lea and Mikayla have hit brick walls after watching us for so long. I am not sure how many are out there or if there are any out there". Bo said.

"We need to know everything that we can. He is a sneaky, evil bastard and won't stop until he gets one of us". Aife said.

"Which reminds me. Lauren and I think you and Kenzi both should stay here with us. When trouble comes, we will need someone to hang back with the kids". Bo said.

"I will live here but I won't be hanging back. I have just as much of a reason than all of you to want to kick his ass". Aife said.

"Kenzi do you think you can handle it? Bo asked worriedly.

"I don't know Bo. They can all roar and it won't be long before the boys learn to shift and run like Charlotte does". Kenzi said.

"Well maybe we can get one of the shifters to help out. We just want to make sure there will be someone here when we are not". Bo said.

"I can ask some of my guards to help. They have been begging for overtime lately". Kenzi said.

"Ok but they need to know we don't want the kids harmed or pinned down. They won't know what will be going on and are not to be forced down on to something". Lauren explained.

"Take them to the basement. It's the only room that doesn't have windows for them to jump through". Bo said.

The trio turned when they noticed Lauren flipping through Trick's books.

"Lauren. Lauren. You don't have to speed read". Bo laughed.

"Holy crap. How does she read that fast? Kenzi asked.

"Something I taught myself to do at Yale". Lauren said before turning her attention back to the books.

"That's crazy". Kenzi said shaking her head at the sight. Even Aife laughed and got up from the table. Lauren was making her look like a first grader as fast as she was reading.

"Well I am going to sit with the kids for a bit". Aife cooed walking over to the boys and barely got half way before Charlotte woke from the sounds of her heels hitting the floor in their direction.

"Or I will make myself a drink". Aife laughed walking back towards the kitchen.

"I will be outside". Bo said walking towards the door and out.

"What's with her? Kenzi asked.

"She's feeling guilty about not being able to go out when I went out after the other threats. I told her I was deeply sorry but I think she's still hurt and worried". Lauren explained.

"That's not her fault. You guys are fast and there are a lot of packs out there. It could be dangerous for Bo. I can talk to her if you want". Kenzi offered.

"If you don't mind, that would be great. I tried to tell her I was sorry for asking her to stay behind but like you said there are a lot of packs out there. Some I've never met". Lauren replied.

"I will move in Lauren. Ethan and Dilly Dilly aren't Charlotte's size yet. You ladies need all the help you can get until they get up to size". Kenzi said.

Lauren laughed at Kenzi's nickname for Dillon. They had both stopped asked her to call him that. "That would be great Kenzi. I am sure Bo will appreciate it too". Lauren said.

"Plus it will give me plenty of chances to talk to her. Starting when she comes back from wherever she went". Kenzi said.

 ** _Outside._**

"Hey Bo". Lea said.

"Hey. Have you heard anything? Seen anything? Bo asked.

"No. But don't worry. I have shifters all over the area and those that aren't are looking into it". Lea responded softly.

"Thanks for that. I just don't like that anyone got that close to my family". Bo said.

"Hey they are our family too Bo. We will get whomever it is". Lea smiled assuringly.

"Where's Mikayla? Bo asked.

"She's circling the house. It was her turn. Since we can't see everything from here, we have both been taking turns". Lea explained.

"Yeah. I checked the cameras before I came out here. Nothing looks out of the ordinary". Bo said.

"So Charly's only eaten two birds right? Lea asked.

"Yes as far as we know. I don't like having to keep them in the house too. We have a big yard, so there is plenty of room for them to run and play". Bo said.

"How's Lauren? Lea asked.

"She's worried as much as I am. I left her speed reading some books". Bo said.

"Wow" Lea laughed.

"I can get you a tablet that's linked to the security system, if that would help". Bo offered.

"That won't be necessary. I have more than enough shifters around. Four more are on their way and you guys will need it to use in various rooms of the house". Lea explained.

Bo laughed.

"What? Lea asked.

"You are all doing so much. I don't think Lauren and I will ever be able to repay you all". Bo said.

"There is nothing to repay. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us". Lea said.

Bo smiled at the sincerity and loyalty in the shifter's eyes. She could see why she and Lauren were such good friends. They both had natural instincts to look after each other. She didn't like her much when they first met but after awhile and seeing her date someone else, her jealousy of the woman spending training time with Lauren went away.

"I better be getting back inside and thanks again for staying out here day and night". Bo said softly.

"No problem Bo. Let us know if you need anything". Lea smiled.

"We will". Bo said turning to leave. She smiled at how much Lea and the pack loved her family. None of them would ever be alone.

 _ **Inside.**_

When Bo walked in Aife was throwing a few drinks back. Kenzi was sitting with the boys watching TV and Lauren was still speed reading through the books.

"Mom I have an idea". Bo said.

"What's that sweetie? Aife asked.

"If we could find a Fae hypnotist maybe I could remember something. I used to dream of this room, a bird, a cage and a man a lot. Maybe that will give us clues about Persephone and what they were doing". Bo said.

"Hypnotism can be dangerous Bo". Lauren said from the kitchen.

"I agree and I don't like that idea". Aife said.

"But we have to try something". Bo said.

"Bo baby have a seat". Aife said softly.

"Mom why does this sound bad? Bo asked worriedly.

"It's time you knew. Lauren, Kenzi you can come over here too". Aife said softly.

Lauren and Kenzi jumped up and practically ran over. Lauren was happy for the reprieve because she was starting to see flashes before her eyes.

Once the ladies were situated, Aife started. "The reason you have been having those dreams is because that's where you were born, in Tartarus".

"Tartarus, Tartarus? Lauren asked.

"The very one". Aife said softly.

"What does that mean? Bo asked.

"I was raped and thrown into that cage Isabeau. Your father raped me". Aife said with shame in her voice.

"What the actual hell! Bo snapped.

"Bo...". Lauren said softly taking the Succubus in her arms.

"Lauren and Kenzi, can you take our sons and daughter upstairs? Bo asked softly.

"Of course". Lauren and Kenzi said in unison as they jumped up and grabbed the boys. The sound of their hurrying feet woke Charlotte and she followed them up.

"I'm so sorry Isabeau. I just wanted you to know what you were seeing and why". Aife said taking Bo's hand into hers.

Bo pulled it back and looked at her mother. "How?

"When Trick handed me over to the Dark, Hades took me from them and raped me repeatedly until I was finally pregnant". Aife explained.

"Will that kind of nasty be in my kids? Bo asked with tears streaming down her face.

"No Isabeau. It won't. He's evil. You and Lauren are not. They will be raised by good parents. You two will be far better than him or I were". Aife said softly.

"But my Succubus...". Bo sobbed.

"We won't let her win baby, I promise". Aife cooed wiping Bo's tears away. Her face was soaked in a matter of minutes.

"Lauren". Bo sobbed.

"I'm right here Bo. I'm right here". Lauren said taking Bo into her arms.

"Lauren I'm a monster. Our kids will be monsters". Bo sobbed into the Doctor's welcoming arms.

"No. You are not a monster Bo. You never were and never will be. Our kids won't be either. We will both make sure of that". Lauren said kissing every piece of Bo's skin that she could find.

"But he's evil. That kind of evil is in all of us. Me, Charly, Ethan and Dillon". Bo cried harder.

"I'm so sorry Bo and Lauren. This is my fault. I just thought you needed to know why you were seeing all of that and that it wasn't just some useless dream". Aife cried rubbing Bo's back.

"This is not your fault. None of it is. Rape is never the victim's fault. Speaking as a Doctor, I can assure you, this was not your fault. We needed to know and now we do. We know what kind of animal we are dealing with. But none of this is your fault". Lauren said handing Aife some Kleenex.

Aife snapped and rose from her seat to go into the kitchen.

"Bo I love you. I have loved you since the day we met. You are not a monster and you are not evil. Not even close to an evil like that. You are beautiful Bo, inside and out". Lauren cooed holding the Succubus tighter.

"But my Succubus". Bo sobbed again.

"I think she likes me Bo and I can control her, I can control whatever she tries to do to you or the rest of us. I am sure she will surface when it's time to fight but I won't let her harm you". Lauren said softly constantly rubbing Bo's back.

"Promise? Bo asked.

"I promise baby". Lauren said taking the glass of water from Aife and handed it to Bo.

"Isabeau I know this is a horrible thing but your family needs you. We can't allow ourselves to let him make us weak and this will help him more than it helps us". Aife said.

"You're right. Sorry I broke down like that". Bo choked out still resting her head on Lauren's shoulder.

"Bobo I think there is something you need to see". Kenzi said softly standing over the trio.

"Where are our kids Kenzi? Bo asked.

"Come and see for yourself! Kenzi said excitedly.

Bo, Lauren and Aife all cleaned themselves up before they followed Kenzi upstairs.

"C'mon! Charlotte cooed softly looking at her brothers.

Ethan stood up in their crib giggling at Charlotte. Dillon was laying on his back looking at his sister.

"Do this". Charlotte said as she shifted from human to shifter over and over again.

Ethan had seen enough as he leapt from the crib and shifted for the first time. He was following Charlotte's lead and they both shifted back and forth over and over again. Laughing at his siblings, Dillon stood up and watched them for a few minutes. When they started playing together, he jumped up and shifted for his first time.

Bo, Lauren, Aife and Kenzi were all standing where they could all see. Tears were once again flowing as Charly, Ethan and Dillon continued shifting over and over again.

Charlotte shifted and stayed there. She waited for Ethan and Dillon to stop and look at her. She bent down and rose up again letting out her loudest roar. Dillon was the first one to follow her lead. He bent down and lifted his head matching her roar. Ethan jumped up into a chair, bent his head and lifted it like a king and roared. All three young shifters laughed and rolled around on the floor.

"See Bo. They are beautiful". Lauren cooed wrapping an arm around Bo's waist.

"That they are. That they are". Bo smiled with tears flowing.

TBC

Bo buys a new car.

The new threat surfaces.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Bo and Lauren's._**

After bathing the kids and actually getting them to bed early, Bo and Lauren retired for the night. Bo wasn't looking so hot to her Doctor, so she insisted that they all turn in early. Once they both showered and snuggled up in bed, Lauren rubbed Bo's back until the Succubus fell asleep in her arms.

Lauren stayed up long after Bo had fallen asleep. She knew the news Aife had dropped on them, would be haunting Bo for days, if not forever. When they first met Bo was still being haunted by her nature. She must have known on some level that she wasn't conceived as normal people are, Fae or not.

Lauren had spoken with Bo and Aife privately that night. She was grateful that Aife had told Bo. Because Hades would taunt Bo with it, if he ever appeared. From all she knew the man was a thousand percent evil. Knowing that couldn't be helping Bo much. But Lauren would do her damnedest to help her with it and through it.

Lauren's childhood was nice, but it wasn't as grand as most people believed it to be. She wasn't born a Doctor. She had to study long hours, often sacrificing going out with her friends. She was mocked all through school as a nerd. But look at where the nerd was now. She had an amazingly beautiful, loving gf and a equally beautiful family.

"You're not a monster sweetie. You're my hero". Lauren cooed into Bo's ears. She wasn't sure if she heard her but in case she didn't she would tell her once she was awake again.

Bo had come along when Lauren's life was nothing but monitors and study cases. She had no life outside of going from clinic to clinic, house to house treating the Fae. The only times she was allowed to treat humans was when the Fae needed said humans for something.

She was just about to treat a human when the Ash had summoned her to his throne room. There had been a messy kill and they had captured the suspected murderer. Lauren didn't know who it was. She just knew it was a woman. So when she was on her way, the Morrigan and her goons, followed closely behind her insisting on seeing the bitch.

Then Lauren walked in. She rushed over to stand to the sides of the Ash, Hale and Dyson. When she actually looked at her, she lost all thoughts of her previous patient. She lost all thoughts of why she had been summoned there. All she saw was beauty and perfection. When the Ash had made his decision, his raspy voice snapped Lauren out of ogling the woman before them.

Then it happened. The woman and Succubus she would come to know as Bo, looked at her. Lauren's eyes widened a bit as she walked towards her. In those eyes, Lauren saw innocence and a small hint of fear. Lauren was a Doctor. After all of Bo's ramblings just then, she knew what she needed to do. She needed to examine her and the kill to see what she was. And what she was, was the most beautiful and kindest Succubus, Fae, that she had ever met.

Bo didn't push or pull her around demanding that she do her bidding. Bo spoke to and treated her like a person. Like a woman. No. This was no monster in Lauren's arms. This was Lauren's unexpected gift and love beyond the nerd's wildest dreams. Speaking of dreams the Doctor pulled Bo as close as their bodies would allow her to, into her body. Bo moaned in her sleep at the contact. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor finally closed her eyes.

 ** _The next morning._**

Bo jumped a bit and her eyes flashed blue when she felt herself gently being lifted up from the bed. She was still sleepy but knew the hands that were pulling her.

"Lauren? What are you doing? Where are we going? Bo asked softly through a raspy voice.

"The kids are up and fed and they are all downstairs playing. Your mom and Kenzi are watching some kind of horror movie. You and I are going to take a bubble bath together". The Doctor explained as she dressed Bo just enough to get her to the bathroom.

"But wouldn't a shower be nicer? Bo asked softly. She was still trying to wake up.

"No. You need this. We need this. A nice long, relaxing soak. Just the two of us and if you protest any longer, the water will start to get cold". Lauren smiled softly.

Bo knew she wasn't going to resist the offer. She was just trying to wake up so that she could enjoy this. Lauren had wrapped her naked body in a Kimono and was slowly pulling it off of her now that they had reached the bathroom. Stepping into the bubbly, Lauren took her seat, and pulled Bo inside so that the Succubus could rest against her body.

Normally when they would bathe together, they would have wine. This time they had coffee and bagels. Lauren fed Bo and gave her a drink when she needed it. This was the life Bo thought as she was enjoying being pampered out of nowhere and so early in the morning. She would never complain about getting any time alone with Lauren.

Taking a leg at a time, Lauren washed Bo's legs from her feet to her thighs. When she was done with that she ordered Bo to kneel in front of her. Bo watched and blushed as Lauren washed her own legs and feet. She gave Bo quite the view, as she washed just between her thighs.

Smirking Lauren pushed up to kneel face to face with Bo. Lunging forward she kissed her gently, before she pulled back.

 _"Bo. You're not a monster sweetie. You're my hero. You had come along when my life was nothing but monitors and study cases. I had no life outside of going from clinic to clinic, house to house treating the Fae. The only times that I was allowed to treat humans, was when the Fae needed said humans for something._

 _I was just about to treat a human when the Ash had summoned me to his throne room. There had been a messy kill and they had captured the suspect. I didn't know who it was. I just knew it was a woman. So when I was on my way, the Morrigan and her goons were following closely behind me, insisting on seeing this bitch. Those were her words, not mine._

 _Then I walked in. I rushed over to stand to the sides of the Ash, Hale and Dyson. When I actually looked at you, I lost all thoughts of my previous patient. I lost all thoughts of why I had been summoned there. All I saw was beauty and perfection. When the Ash had made his decision, his raspy voice snapped me out of ogling the woman before us. Then it happened. The woman and Succubus I would come to know as Bo, looked at me. My eyes widened a bit as I walked towards you. In those eyes, Bo, I saw innocence and a small hint of fear. I am a Doctor. After all of your ramblings just then, I knew what I needed to do. I needed to examine you and the kill to see what you were. And what you were, was the most beautiful and kindest Succubus, Fae, that I had ever met or laid my eyes on._

 _You didn't push or pull me around demanding that I do your bidding. Bo you spoke to and treated me like a person. Like a woman. No. That was no monster in my arms last night. Those were not monsters sleeping in their cribs. You are all my unexpected gifts and loves beyond this nerd's wildest dreams"._

"Lauren". Bo sobbed as tears rolled down her face.

"I love you Bo. We will get through all of this together. As a family". Lauren cooed as she wiped Bo's tears away.

Bo continued to cry as Lauren stood up, pulling Bo up with her. Turning Bo around, the Doctor began to wash Bo's neck all the way down to her waist. Gently turning her back around, she washed from her neck down to her waist again. Bo was being spoiled and she didn't care or complain a bit. Her eyes flashed again as Lauren pushed her back against the wall and began washing herself.

Draining the tub, Lauren stepped out and turned on the shower heads, not caring at all if they were wasting water. So what!? She needed this. Bo needed this. They needed this.

Reaching her hand out, she pulled Bo over to the shower stall. The thing was tall and afforded them plenty of room, for whatever they wanted to do in there. Not able to hold back any longer, Lauren lunged for Bo.

Gently pushing the Succubus back against the wall, she kissed her with everything she had. The Doctor was wet, and it was more than the shower making her that way.

 ** _Downstairs_**

"Ok I tried it, but I can't watch this...stuff anymore". Aife laughed as Charlotte was eyeballing her. It was as if the young shifter was expecting her grandmother to curse.

"It's ok. Gore is not for everyone". Kenzi laughed digging into her bowl of cereal.

"I think I will make some more coffee". Aife laughed again. She had already drained a few cups. Walking over to the kitchen, she smiled at Ethan and Dillon. They were both curled up next to the patio window asleep on the soft blankets, Lauren had placed there earlier.

"Don't leave a mess. You know what a clean freak Lauren is". Kenzi laughed. Although they really didn't worry about crumbs falling to the floor. Charlotte would clean them up in a jiffy.

"I won't. I am just having coffee and a bagel. I can't believe she knows how to make these things from scratch". Aife laughed. She was so happy for Bo. After her talk with Lauren last night, she could see how and why Bo loved the Doctor so much. Lauren was once a human and still carried those traits. She cared about everything and everyone. But once she spoke of Bo, her aura lit up like nothing Aife had ever seen before. Bo's matched it when she spoke of or looked at Lauren. Lauren was Bo's family, so that made her Aife's family too.

She wasn't sure how Bo managed it, but looking out at the driveway, she saw a 2018 Dodge Convertible Challenger. The thing was sleek and beautiful. It was also fast according to the guy that had delivered it early that morning. Bo's Camaro was parked along side of it. She would never or could ever get rid of it. Lauren had even tipped the guy for being so expedient with it.

Lauren owns a Hummer. Bo owns a Challenger. These women like fast motors. Aife laughed.

 ** _Upstairs._**

Bo was panting. Lauren was about to push her over the edge again for the fifth time since they started. Lauren held one of Bo's legs over her shoulder as her tongue pushed in and out of the Succubus.

Bo wanted to return the favor but the kids would need to be out of the house for those moments. Bo had slept with shifters before, but Lionesses were much louder once they climaxed.

She jumped again when she came hard, inside of Lauren's waiting mouth. The Doctor had stared up at Bo the entire time. Bo was a Succubus and even she couldn't go that long without having to stop for air. Smiling Lauren stood up and licked around her mouth, knowing the sight would turn Bo on and it did. Bo pushed Lauren back towards the opposite wall and kissed her. Tasting herself inside of Lauren's mouth, made Bo's Succubus growl. Lauren gently lowered Bo's leg to the floor and stood up.

Finally stepping into the middle, they allowed the fresh water to splash all over them. Suddenly pulling back, Lauren's eyes flashed yellow. At first Bo thought it was Lauren's arousal but soon learned it was something else.

They both jumped as they heard glass breaking. Lauren roared and shifted quickly. They heard two more roars coming from downstairs.

"What the Fae was that?! Kenzi screamed as cereal flew out of her mouth.

"Dillon! Dillon's gone! Aife screamed as she held Ethan in her arms. She was nearly knocked off of her feet, as Charlotte raced through the cracked window after Mikayla.

Aife moved again, once she heard a mature roar. It was loud and it was angry. Lauren had broken the rest of the glass as she raced after her kids. Kenzi was pacing back and forth not sure what the hell she should be doing. Bo ran down the stairs, still putting her boots and jacket on.

"What the hell?! She screamed.

"Mikayla. Mikayla has Dillon". Aife said struggling to hold on to Ethan.

"Fuck! Bo screamed. Their sons were still so tiny.

"Bo I will stay here with Ethan and Kenzi. You have to go. Now! Aife snapped flashing her Succubus eyes.

"My Camaro will never catch them! Bo screamed in horror.

"Look at the cameras Bo, Lea is wounded. You have to go! Kenzi said throwing her, her car keys.

"What's this? Bo asked.

"Your Challenger arrived this morning. Now get the fuck outta here! Aife said pushing the Succubus out of the front door. If she went through the broken glass, she would likely cut herself and have to stop and feed.

Bo ran to her navy blue Challenger and hopped in. Damn a speeding ticket, she had a family to save. She floored it and was off. Stopping only to check on Lea, and ask what way they went.

Lea had been deeply wounded, but it wasn't fatal. At least that's what Lauren had stopped and told her. All Bo could hear was roars after she left Lea, and followed the sounds.

That bitch had set them up. No wonder nobody had seen Mikayla in days. She was off plotting to take their son or sons. If Lauren didn't kill her and violently, Bo would. Taming her anger for the moment, she refocused on the roars she was hearing. There was so many of them, that it was hard keeping track of Charly and Lauren's.

She loved her new car. It was much faster than her Camaro and she needed it to be. Especially now. It would probably need to be washed after today, but damned if she cared if she cared about damage or dirt right now.

 ** _Mikayla._**

Mikayla knew she fucked up, but she was a dead woman either way. She followed her instructions to the letter. Grab a kid and run. It didn't matter which one she grabbed, because it would bring Bo. Bo was the biggest prize and he, her father, wanted her.

At least he said he was her father. She had never seen him before and he looked like death. A pale but handsome man. Hell she thought she had found the man of her dreams. Bo and Lauren seemed like nice enough people. At least that's what Lea had been telling her for months. They had gotten quite close since Charlotte had been born. Then they had twins and then he showed up, out of nowhere.

They were his blood. How nasty or evil could he be when it came to them? He had even been nice to her. He wanted her to befriend the Valkyrie but Tamsin was too easy of a mark. So she chose Lea. They would never suspect Lea or any of the rest of the pack. That's why she joined them. She told them how she had been abandoned by her old pack and needed a new one to belong to.

She ran with Dillon to an old abandoned cabin. So deep in the woods that not too many people knew of it. He had supplied the cabin with plenty of firewood, and meats for them to eat until he arrived tomorrow.

Settling in for the afternoon, she placed Dillon in a makeshift crib and turned it upside down, making it a cage. The young shifter roared and roared but having and lost kids of her own, Mikayla wasn't bothered.

Searching the referigerator, she found a drumstick and turned on the television. It was going to be a long day and wait. Twenty minutes later, she heard some rustling outside but took it to be bears looking for something to eat. A bear would get his ass beaten taking on a Lioness, she smirked.

Dillon perked up a bit but not enough to alert Mikayla. He sensed someone familiar was near, he just needed to wait. Mikayla had been rough with him that he needed to feed but with his hands shackled together he wasn't sure how to do it without his hands yet. Charlotte had spent nearly half of the previous night teaching them how to shift. The first time she did it, it looked painful, now it was just convenient and fun.

He looked for a lose piece of his current cage. He didn't find or see anything as he turned around and around. His little ears perked again when he heard a crash. Charlotte was here, and louder than he had ever heard her be.

"Little one, what do you think you are going to do? Mikayla laughed as the young shifter slowly stomped towards her. Charlotte's eyes flashed and didn't stopped as she clinched her teeth.

Mikayla laughed again as she shifted. She was still hungry and wouldn't hesitate taking a bite out of Charlotte.

The younger shifter was too fast for her huge mouth. Charlotte had dodged her every move, while scratching her across the face. She looked over to her little brother and got an idea, she just needed to get her off of her feet and on to her back.

They went around and around and Charlotte never tired. Ready to test her idea she slowly backed up against Dillon's cage. When Mikayla lunged at her, she hit her head on the rusty cage, momentarily stunning herself. It was long enough for Charlotte to pick Dillon up, and break his handcuffs and rusty shackles.

When Mikayla lunged at them and missed, it gave Charlotte time to climb on top of the old shifter. Charlotte held Dillon up and over her mouth. "Feed".

Mikayla laughed but stopped laughing as Dillon sent pulse after pulse inside of her head. His eyes flashed blue as he took her chi. His wounds were healing and his hunger was just about sated, when Charlotte jumped off of the old shifter, and out of the window she had come through.

Once they was outside, and safely away, she surveyed him for cuts and she saw none, she picked him up into her mouth and ran off. Seconds later they saw Lauren racing towards them. She stopped when she reached them.

"Dillon". Lauren sobbed softly looking him over. Once she was sure that he was ok, she put him back in Charlotte's mouth.

"Take him home Charlotte". Lauren said and sighed as she followed her mother's command.

Lauren's ears perked up when she heard someone groaning in pain. She followed the sound inside of the rickety old cabin and laughed when she saw Mikayla.

"My kids kicked your ass didn't they? Lauren laughed.

"Shu...shut up Lauren! Mikayla snapped.

"I guess you were too stupid to realize they would have Succubus powers too". Lauren laughed again seeing Dillon's mark around her lips. It was the same marks he'd put on his milk bottles. She should have wished that he killed her though.

"How is that possible? Mikayla asked.

"Not that it will do you any good. But Bo and I have both have Succubus powers. Bo's are the stronger though since she's pure Succubus. I know all about you Mikayla. I know your pack has been long looking to kill you. But you screwed up coming after my family and for that, tonight will be the last night that you will ever see. You are the only one that managed to take one of my kids. Once I am done with you, dogs won't even want your bones". Lauren roared as she jumped on top of the shifter, taking her first bite of her.

 ** _Bo_**

Bo was trying to drive as fast as she could through her thick tears. She needed to compose herself as she was losing focus on the roars. They had stopped and she had no idea where she was going, and if she was even on the right track. She groaned and sped up. She had ran through at least five red lights and didn't care. Traffic was light but her mind was heavy with worry. She needed to speed up. She was already going nearly seventy miles per hour.

"Damn it! She screamed as she slammed her hand on the steering wheel. She was getting more and more frustrated. They could all heal themselves, but she was still worried about them. Lauren, Charlotte and Dillon were all out there, and she was losing her patience to the point her Succubus was about to surface.

When a car crossed in front of her, she slammed on her breaks. She lucked out not hitting them, and stopped long enough to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief. She looked up when she heared a roar she was well familiar with. Charly was running towards her, with Dillon still in her mouth. Bo jumped out of the car.

Bo ran over and picked both of them up. Once she looked them over. She gently placed them into the car. She knew she would need to get car seats but for right now, two of her loves where safely with her. She deduced that Lauren had found them and asked Charlotte to take Dillon to Bo.

Once Bo was satisfied that Dillon was ok, she turned her attention to Charlotte. "Charly can you take me to mama? She asked softly.

Charlotte slowly nodded her head and jumped out of the car. The young shifter stood beside the car and looked up at Bo. When Bo nodded, she started running alongside the car. Bo understood. She was trying to keep Bo with her and stayed beside the car so she wouldn't hit her.

Ten minutes later, Charlotte had taken Bo as far as they could go with her car. Jumping out, Bo motioned for Charlotte to get inside. "Charlotte stay here with your brother ok baby?

When Charlotte stretched her body out across Dillon's, Bo knew that she understood. Kissing them both on the forehead, Bo climbed out of the car. Standing in front of it, she set the alarm and ran up the short distance and inside the cabin.

"Lauren? Bo said softly. Lauren didn't respond. Bo took a few more steps. Now inside she looked around and saw blood splattered all over the walls and old windows.

"Lauren". Bo said again as she touched the shifter's back.

Lauren snapped her head around and up looking at the Succubus.

"Lauren. It's me. It's Bo. It's time to take our kids home sweetie". Bo ran into the small bathroom and grabbed some fresh towels that were hanging over the sink and wet them. Walking back out, she quickly cleaned Lauren's mouth and paws.

"Can...can you shift back? Bo asked gently and stood back. It was always painful to watch but she was getting used to it. Bo wanted to look at Lauren's body for more wounds, and if she had any.

After a few minutes Lauren was in human form. Bo grabbed a robe and put it on Lauren. The Doctor had forgotten that she had shifted and ran out naked in her rush to get to their kids.

"Let's go home babe. I locked the kids in the car and set the alarm. Thank goodness I knew how to work the thing". Bo said cringing. Lauren had left nothing of Mikayla's body. Bones and blood were everywhere.

Lauren nodded and Bo helped her walk out to the car. Lauren had spoiled her earlier and it was time for Bo to do the same for the Doctor and their kids.

They made it to the car in record time. Lauren sat in the back with the kids. Ever the Doctor she looked over them again. Once Bo had them all strapped in, she jumped into the driver's seat and sped away. She was about to break the speeding limit again but didn't care. Ethan, Aife and Kenzi were home alone.

 ** _Kenzi, Aife and Ethan._**

Kenzi had been pacing back and forth. She so wanted a drink, but knew now was not the time. Aife was practically sitting on Ethan trying to calm him down. Her grandson was giving her all she could handle, and then some. After a few minutes, he calmed down.

"Isabeau and Lauren must have Charly and Dillon back". Aife said softly.

"Yeah. They must. He hasn't been that calm since he was playing with his brother". Kenzi sighed still wanting a drink. Once Bo, Lauren, Charly and Dillon were back, she would be having a few.

Aife placed Ethan on the couch and went to stand by the broken window. She wasn't a shifter but nobody would be getting in, not this time. Kenzi had gone to one of the many bathrooms to relieve herself.

Feeling something snap inside of her, and hearing him starting to roar again, she hurried back over to Ethan. Looking at the security cameras she saw Kenzi walking out of the bathroom.

"Hello Aife. Long time no see sweetie pie".

"Hades". Aife bristled with her eyes flashing blue.

"Aww so you do remember my name". Hades chuckled. He was standing just inside the foyer. Only Hades could go undetected by the security cameras. That bastard could disappear and reappear at any given moment. Which is probably how he raped Aife so often and violently, until he was sure that she was pregnant.

 ** _Bo, Lauren, Charlotte and Dillon._**

Bo's world was spinning again. She had three restless shifters violently fidgeting in her car. They were half way home when it started. Having no other choice, she pulled over. Lauren and the kids would probably get there faster on foot.

Charlotte and Dillon broke through their seatbelts and jumped up after Bo had let the top down. Dillon followed his sister to stand on the hood of the car.

"Now". Charlotte said raising her arms to feed. Dillon, Lauren and Bo followed her lead as they all pulled chi.

 ** _Aife, Ethan and Hades._**

"Problems? Aife laughed as the Dark lord was holding his neck. Ethan was standing in front of him pulling his chi.

"How...how is he...they doing that? They can't feed from blood relatives". Hades choked out.

"Stupid bastard. Lauren is not blood related. They can drain you dry and are cracking me up doing so". Aife laughed.

"No...Ethan...son...stop". Hades choked out and it pissed Aife off.

"Don't ever call him son! The Succubus snapped kicking him in his stomach.

"Who the hell is that? Kenzi asked and stood back when Aife waved her back.

"This is Bo's bastard father, Hades". Aife bristled before kicking him again.

"Stop! Charlotte said.

The others stopped and quickly jumped back into the car. They were 10 miles from home and Bo was determined to get there. This time she floored it and they were nearly going 80 as she constantly changed lanes.

Aife heard the roar of the engine and knew it was Bo's doing. She kept her eyes on Hades as she stood next to Kenzi. Kenzi couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. There was five streams of Chi coming from Hades mouth. One flowed into Ethan, the others flowed out of the cracked window. She jumped when she heard footsteps at the door. Counting the four of them plus the three of them, everyone was home. It was time for a strong drink. Thank goodness Lauren had developed a taste for Tequila and Whiskey.

"Thanks for Mikayla. That bitch is blood and bones now! Lauren snapped.

"Is that him? Bo asked angrily trying to hold Lauren back.

"Yes. This is Hades". Aife said pointing to him.

Charlotte roared and pounced on him. He was gritting her teeth, as Charlotte's saliva dropped into his mouth. Her brothers joined her, flanking him on both sides.

"Hades you stupid shit. Meet Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon". Aife said.

"Charly, Ethan and Dillon, meet your grandfather". Aife laughed. She knew what was coming, and she had a front row seat.

The three shifters lifted their heads and bit down on him. Bo, Lauren, Aife and Kenzi who was taking a drink, stood back as they watched the trio drag Hades body out the door.

"Guess they don't want to finish him off inside". Kenzi laughed as she cringed. Bo, Lauren and Aife walked out to make sure the kids got their just desserts.

"Saves us time, fixing them lunch". Lauren bristled.

TBC

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi clean up the house.

Charlotte trains her brothers again.

Aife goes to visit Lea in the hospital.


	33. Chapter 33

_"Dillon. Come here ya freak! The young shifter looked almost frightened at the sound of his name being roared so loudly. He stepped back against the wall. It was his only safe place._

 _Ethan was miles away. He only hoped his brother could feel him. Sense him enough to find him. Then there was Lauren and Charlotte. He wished more for his brother, so his mother and sister would be protected and safely away from danger._

 _He bowed his little head and started scratching at the ground. If he couldn't escape, maybe he could dig a hole big enough to crawl into, and dig another to climb up and out. His paws were starting to bleed, as violently as he had been scratching the concrete._

 _His only mistake was taking his eyes off of his surroundings. His other mistake was taking that nap. He thought he would be safe in his own house. Charlotte was busy elsewhere and his brother had tired himself out from the hours that they spent playing._

 _He roared at the threat stalking him. So she was bigger. So she was a bit faster. But he is Bo's. He is Lauren's. If she wanted him, she was going to get all of him._

 _She picked him up into her mouth, and threw him against the wall. It stung, but it didn't hurt. All he needed to do, was get her off of her feet. Or did he?_

 _He watched as she tried to get low enough to pounce. Stupid woman. She must have forgotten who she was screwing with._

 _Dillon knelt down as far as the ground would allow him to go. Closing his eyes for the moment, he opened them and they were flashing blue. Taking deep breaths, he started pulling the shifter's Chi. She looked almost shocked at how much he was pulling all at once. She used her paws to try and cover her mouth. That didn't matter, the force was too strong and she was slowly starting to fade. Then he was snatched up and flung violently into the raggedy crib turned into a cage. He passed out out and when he woke up, he saw one of the shifters that had been outside of their home for days. Round two, he thought._

 _He only flinched when he heard two roars. It was them. They had come for him. Charlotte first, then Lauren. Both shifters eyes were flashing gold and blue. Charlotte ran at full speed. He wagged his tail, watching his sister doing some pouncing of her own._

"Dillon? Wake up sweetie. It's mama". Bo said softly shaking him. She had been trying to wake him for almost ten minutes. She knew better than to try her pulses. When she heard him roaring, she thought he was going to bite her in his sleep.

Dillon rolled over as Bo continued stroking his back.

"Mama's sorry. I'm so sorry. I let them take you". Bo sobbed softly then cleared her throat when she heard footsteps from the hall.

"Bo? What's wrong? The water is getting cold". Lauren asked walking into the nursery.

"I'm sorry babe. He's just not waking up. I think he's having a nightmare and it's all my fault". Bo said softly bowing her head.

"It's not your fault Bo. Charlotte has nightmares too. I was just asking because Ethan and Charlotte have been bathed and are downstairs with your mother and Kenzi". Lauren said softly rubbing the Succubus back.

"They took him Lauren. We were lucky to find him, before they could have done worse". Bo snapped through her tears.

"Mikayla felt all of me Bo. I think I was still picking her out of my teeth this morning. She will never touch him again". Lauren cooed into Bo's ears still rubbing her back.

Bo cringed in anger. Lauren had gone and fought again, and she wasn't fast enough to catch up to her. She didn't blame Lauren for taking off as quickly as she did, but Bo wasn't a shifter. Lauren and the kids would always be faster.

"I need to get something faster than my car. A motorcycle perhaps". Bo said flatly.

"Bo nobody is blaming you for not getting to her. When I got there, I saw where she was keeping him and what she had done to him. She needed to die, right then and there". Lauren roared, forgetting where she was.

Dillon had woken up with his eyes flashing blue and gold. Before the trio knew it, they had been joined by Charlotte and Etan.

"I'm sorry babies". Lauren cooed picking up Ethan and Charly while Bo tended to Dillon.

"Since they are all up now, why don't you give him a bath while I feed Charly and Ethan". Lauren cooed kissing Bo on her forehead.

"Yeah. I'd like that. I need that". Bo said softly pulling their son closer to her.

"I think you do too". Lauren smiled softly, rubbing Bo's back a final time before walking away.

Charlotte was looking at Dillon, as Lauren carried her and Ethan out. For the small amount of time that he was gone, she had missed him. She had failed him. But never again.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you a bath". Bo cooed walking slowly down the hall and into the bathroom. She smiled as she noticed Lauren had already cleaned up from the other baths. She felt a tinge of embarrassment, knowing she had been waiting on Bo to bring Dillon so she could bathe him. The Succubus had secretly wished to do it herself. Lauren had done so much already, she needed to step up her job as a mother too.

She ran his bath as fast as she could. It wasn't too hot but not too cold either. They had picked out boyish scented soaps for them. They had plenty of clothes, as did Charlotte, but she mostly preferred to remain in her Lioness form. So a lot of clothes never made it to her body. Bo and Lauren took it to mean that she wanted to be ready for anything or anyone that came to their doorstep or near them out in public.

They bought them all rubber ducky's to play with. Charlotte had torn hers up many times, so they had to buy new ones for the boys and kept them separate, away from their daughter.

Bo stared at Dillon as he splashed the water. He was so handsome and a wonderful surprise.

She had let him and her family down. Their house was supposed to be secured and it wasn't. A traitor had been allowed to guard them, when she was plotting to take them herself. Bo wasn't sure how many of the other shifters Lauren knew personally, but she would be finding out.

When Dillon stopped splashing and was staring at Bo, she knew he was ready to get out. She gently cleaned him, making sure there weren't any bruises, although Lauren had assured her that he was fine.

She dried him off, and dressed him identical to Ethan. Blue jeans and a sky blue flannel shirt. She gently combed his hair. She giggled thinking how much they were starting to look like her and Lauren. Charlotte was mostly Lauren in looks, but the rest was Bo.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving". Bo smiled at her son. They walked down the hall and Bo heard his stomach. It sounded like he was starving too.

She and Lauren had gotten up early and showered. They wanted to be up so they could start cleaning the house up. Kenzi had arranged for new patio doors to be installed, and they would do the rest manually.

She walked down and saw that Lauren had been keeping breakfast hot for them. She made her way to the table, and took a seat, as the older shifter placed a plate in front of them. Charlotte and Ethan were playing near the couch. Kenzi was on the phone and Bo had no idea where Aife was.

"If you want to put him on the floor, I can put a plate down". Lauren said softly.

"No. It's time the boys got used to using utensils". Bo laughed softly. It took them forever to get Charlotte to eat like that. The young lady was so independent.

"Hey! Guess what day is coming up!? Lauren cooed looking at the kids.

"Charlotte will be one going on twenty". Bo laughed.

"I know! We need to have a party! Lauren smiled wide, looking at the calendar.

"Party? Somebody say party?! Kenzi asked excitedly.

"Charlotte's first birthday party". Lauren laughed shaking her head.

"Well shi...shucks! That's great! Huh Charly!? Kenzi cooed.

Charlotte lifted her head long enough to look in their direction, and went back to playing with her brother.

"This going to be a-freaking-mazing! Aunt Kenz has so much to do! Kenzi clapped in glee.

"Now, now Kenzi, we are not throwing an all black party. She has enough black clothes, thanks to you, as it is! Lauren laughed loudly sitting down next to Bo and Dillon.

"Hey! You can never have too much black! Kenzi laughed joining them.

Bo cleared her throat and thought about Charlotte's birthday. It was going to be an emotional one. Especially for Lauren who missed out on the delivery. Sure Bo had the procedure taped but neither of them had ever gotten around to watching it. She wished it had been a normal delivery, just so Lauren could have seen when their daughter was born.

Bo had cried for hours, and hours after the nurse handed Charlotte to her. She immediately set down as close to Lauren as she could get, without disturbing the medical equipment. Kenzi did what she could to comfort the Succubus. But Bo was a strong mixture of happiness and sadness.

Finally done feeding Dillon, Bo gently placed him by his brother and sister. They had plenty of room to run around and play. The big kids had to get busy. The house would never clean itself.

"I have cleaned most of the kitchen up. We only need to clean around the patio doors and wait for the new ones to arrive". Lauren said softly sipping her coffee.

"Yeah the plastic covering won't last long if we allow the kids near it". Bo laughed. They had to triple stack some baby gates to keep them from getting the chance to jump over them and tear the temporary window cover up.

"Told ya to use a blanket". Kenzi said eating some cereal.

"Well we can't see through a blanket and I want to see outside". Bo said softly squinting just to see outside. She had taped the plastic herself. Not even an ant could get in.

"Gotcha". Kenzi said nearly spitting out her food.

"What time are these guys coming Kenzi? Lauren asked.

"They should be here any minute so you two might wanna...". Kenzi said pointing towards the kids.

"Ohhh crap. She's right. We need to get them upstairs". Bo laughed.

Lauren scooped up the twins as Bo bent down for Charlotte who moved back.

"Fine. Walk by yourself". Bo laughed. Somtimes she just didn't want to be picked up, or carried anywhere.

The ladies had made a spare bedroom into a huge playroom for the kids. This one had no windows. Only monitors that were placed high up so they could see the entire room.

"Bo? Charlotte? Lauren called putting the twins down.

"Ugh that kid. I guess she stayed downstairs". Bo laughed.

"Well go and get her while I set the toys out, you know she won't like guests". Lauren smiled.

"I know. I know". Bo laughed softly stomping out of the room.

It was too early for a nap so Lauren set out plenty of toys for the three to play with. None of them could be torn apart. Lauren had tested them herself, once when she shifted.

Bo walked downstairs and didn't see Charlotte where she had left her. She looked at the couch, and the tv was still off, so she was not watching cartoons.

"Kenzi! Bo screamed.

Kenzi poked her out of the kitchen, pointing at the phone in her hand.

"Where is Charlotte? Bo mouthed. Kenzi shrugged, and started walking around to help Bo look.

"Since Lea's up for visitors, I am coming in". Aife said hanging up her phone.

"The kids really did a job on you huh? Aife mocked Hades who was dead but the Succubus wanted to get her licks in. She brought him back to life, kicked him in his testicles repeatedly and drained him. The kids will bury him later. She laughed to herself.

She turned to walk towards her car and pulled out her phone. Reaching her car, she climbed inside. The back door had been open and she closed it.

Starting to pull out, she jumped.

"And where are you going? Aife smiled.

Charlotte nodded her head and Aife understood. She must have heard her mentioning Lea and wanted to come along.

"Ok let me call your mother. She will be frantic with worry". Aife smiled. She wasn't sure she would be babysitting today. But this was about business.

"Mom! This is not a good time, Charly's missing". Bo cried.

"Shhh sweetie. She's with me. She was waiting in my car". Aife laughed.

"What? She was just here? Where are you? Bo rambled.

"I was in the backyard talking to your daddy. I had a little fun with him and left him be. When I got in my car, Charlotte was inside. I am going to see Lea". Aife said coolly.

"Mom what are you going to do? Bo asked. Aife and Charlotte out in public? The thought had her on edge.

"I am just going to talk to her. These fu...fools fuc...screwed with the wrong family". Aife said correcting herself as Charlotte bristled from the back seat.

"Mom...my baby...". Bo started.

"She's my baby too. Don't worry Isabeau. Nobody will hurt her". Aife said with her Succubus eyes flashing behind her sunglasses. It was a good thing Charlotte couldn't see them.

"Oh I wasn't worried about her safety. I know you will protect her. I was just going to say Charlotte's in a...mood". Bo said softly.

"As opposed to who? Aife laughed.

"Mom please". Bo said.

"I will be careful with her. I promise". Aife said seriously. She had already pulled off, so Bo couldn't ask her to bring the shifter back.

"Ok but hurry back with her. The boys will start to look for her, if she's gone for too long". Bo said proudly. The trio were so protective of each other. It softened her worries about them turning out to be monsters a bit.

"I am just going to question her and hurry right back. Besides I can't just call her and ask these questions. That woman will get a good dose of my powers, so she won't be able to lie". Aife said.

"I really don't think Lea had anything to do with it mom. She and Lauren are good friends. We all are". Bo said.

"You may trust her sweetie, I don't". Aife laughed. They were almost to the hospital.

"Ok. Just hurry back! Oh and we have her party to plan! Bo said excitedly.

"Oooh, well we may be out a little longer then! Aife grinned.

"Mom". Bo sighed.

"Ok. Ok. I will do my thing after I bring her back". Aife said slowly pulling into the parking lot. Looking around, she parked closest to the door. If Charlotte really was in a mood, she wanted to be able to run out to the car and speed off if they needed to.

"Ok Charlotte. Let's go". Aife laughed climbing out of the front seat. Walking around, she found Charlotte was still in her shifter form.

"Can you shfit for Nana? This place believes in cleanliness". Aife laughed.

Charlotte roared but did as she was told. Bo was right. Charly was in a mood. So the Succubus tried not to take her groaning personally. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from a bag. She had already did a little bit of shopping when she found out that she was a grandmother. She peeled the tags off and dressed Charlotte. Taking some wet wipes, she cleaned her arms, legs and face.

"Let's go sweets. Your mama will wet herself if I keep you for too long". Aife laughed lifting Charlotte out of the car.

She started walking towards the hospital when Charlotte pushed against her.

"Ok. Ok. You want to walk. I get it". Aife laughed.

 _"Ohhh she's adorable"._

 _"What a gorgeous baby"._

 _"She takes after you!_

That's when Charlotte roared at the lady that said it, and she stepped far away.

"Didn't like that last compliment huh? Aife laughed as she walked behind Charlotte.

"Can I help you ma'am? A nurse asked.

"We are here to see Lea...shoot I don't know her last name". Aife said softly.

"Well that makes it a bit difficult". The nurse frowned.

"She's a friend of Dr. Lewis, does that help? Aife asked.

"Ohhh the shifter. I guess this would be her little girl then? The nurse asked pointing at Charlotte.

Charlotte roared again.

"Easy baby. You guessed wrong woman. This is Dr. Lewis and Bo Dennis' daughter". Aife laughed taking the guest pass and room number from the woman.

"Ooooo my apologies". The nurse bowed. Charlotte was still eyeballing her, as Aife gently pulled her along by her hand.

"Ok baby. I am just going to ask her a few questions. She won't be able to answer me if you bite her neck. Ok? Aife said softly as she knelt down face to face with her granddaughter. When Charlotte looked away, she had her answer.

This woman was toast if Charlotte stayed in that mood. They walked down a short distance, and Aife knocked on the door.

"Who is it? Lea coughed.

"It's Aife". Aife answered calmly.

"Oh. Come in". Leah coughed as she sat up in her bed.

Aife looked down at Charlotte, who was looking straight ahead. She pushed open the door, allowing her to go in first. Turning back, she gently closed it.

"Charly! You came to see me! Lea perked up.

Charlotte roared and jumped into the bed, pinning the shifter on the bed.

"As you can see, we both have questions". Aife said trying to pull Charlotte off, but failed.

"Charlotte. Sweetie. I swear I didn't know what Mikayla was planning! Lea said said lifting the younger shifter off of her, and into Aife's waiting arms.

"Isabeau and Lauren may trust you. But as you can see, we don't". Aife said struggling to hold Charlotte. She was sending pulses into to her back and received them back in return. How does she do that? Aife thought internally before refocusing on Lea.

"Mikayla was always so loyal. I don't know how he convinced her to do that". Lea sighed. Lauren's family meant the world to her, and many others.

"Who else is coming? Who else was in on it? Aife snapped. Charlotte nearly bit her hands to get out of them.

"I don't know. She was only working with him, I think". Lea said searching her mind for clues.

Aife bent over. Taking one hand off of Charlotte, she put a hand on Lea's arm. "I will give you two days to find out. If you don't know anything by then, the next time that they see you, it will be in the morgue". Aife nodded towards Charlotte.

Lea slumped down on the bed. She had never felt a pulse like that. She was sure she had wet the bed, and pressed the button for her nurse to come.

"Let's go Charly. Your mothers and brothers are probably worried sick". Aife cooed as she walked out. Charlotte never took her eyes off of Lea.

 _ **Bo, Lauren and Kenzi.**_

"Where are they? They've been gone too long! Bo snapped as she paced back and forth.

"Bo! Screaming like that won't calm the boys down any faster". Lauren snapped watching Bo.

"Yo. You both need to chill. I don't think Aife would put Charlotte in danger". Kenzi said watching the both of them as she drank a glass of water. Lauren had to bandage her arm up, and Kenzi wanted a stronger drink to numb the pain. Lauren had advised against it. Trying to hold down angry shifters wasn't a good idea. They scratched all of them repeatedly. Bo and Lauren healed each other. Kenzi had to wait to be healed.

Ethan and Dillon had noticed that their sister was gone hours ago. They hadn't torn up the playroom yet, but they were on their way.

Bo paced faster and faster, throwing her arms into the air. Aife had promised that she wouldn't be gone long, and it was already beyond too long for the Succubus state of mind.

Lauren couldn't do anything to calm Bo down. She needed her to be calm, because the boys could sense her distress too.

"Bo don't make me sedate you". Lauren sighed.

"She said she would be back by now! Bo snapped, and turned her head when she heard a door opening.

They heard scratching on the floor, and knew it was Charlotte running inside.

"Charly baby! Come to mama! Bo cooed dropping to her knees, and was knocked over on to her back by Charlotte, as she ran upstairs to join her brothers.

"What the hell was that? Kenzi laughed helping her friend up.

"She's still in a mood". Aife laughed.

"Where have you been? Bo groaned.

"I told you we were going to see Lea and that's what we did. Now getting your baby into the car, when she wanted to stay, was another problem. I had to stop and feed from the cuts and bruises she scratched into my arm". Aife laughed.

"She's ok though right? Lauren asked.

"She's fine. She's fine. She fed too". Aife laughed.

"Mom! Bo said.

"Food. Isabeau. I fed her steaks". Aife explained.

"Ok I told you, we are watching what she eats. No stray animals from now on, until she's bigger at least". Bo said.

"Speaking of that! When is the party? Aife smiled.

"We still have a few weeks yet. So you have plenty of time to do, whatever is that you are going to do". Lauren laughed.

"Yeah mom please. Nothing too weird?! Bo said softly.

"Sweetie you don't have enough closet space for the outfits, and toys I am going to buy her". Aife laughed.

"She likes black too! Kenzi laughed pointing at Aife's outfit.

"So does Bo, but we just don't want her wearing only black". Lauren laughed again.

"Neither Succubus needs money to shop either". Kenzi laughed thinking of all the times Bo used her powers to get stuff.

"Just go easy. We don't want to spoil them". Bo said softly.

"We'll see". Aife laughed.

"Mom". Bo said seriously.

"Ok. Ok". Aife laughed.

 _ **Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon.**_

Charlotte had been training the boys since she got home. They were almost asleep when she came into the room. When they heard her footsteps, they jumped up with glee.

She was timing them on how fast they could shift. They must have been practicing without her, because Ethan had improved a lot.

The boys didn't cringe or groan as they shifted. She never had either.

Charlotte took a few minutes to look around the room. Her eyes went wide when a thought hit. She bent her head down and back up, letting loose the loudest roar she had.

Ethan and Dillon watched her for a moment, and soon all three were roaring. The sound seemed to be shaking the room as they giggled and went at it again.

After awhile the three ran downstairs and towards the brand new patio doors.

"You wanna go out? Bo cooed looking down at them.

"I will go out with them. I think I know where they are going". Aife laughed opening the door.

The other three women followed them all out. Just as Aife had suspected. They started digging in the ground near Hades remains.

"They are going to bury him?! Kenzi snorted.

"Well at least we will know where he is". Aife laughed.

Bo cringed. She didn't want his bones in their backyard, but she wouldn't stop her kids from enjoying themselves. At least they were outside again, and safe.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren calls a shifter meeting.**_

 _ **Aife hosts a Fae meeting at the Dal.**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren shop for a motorcycle.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Lea**_

Morning had come and Lea was heartbroken. Not because of Aife, but because Charlotte believed that she was in on Dillon's kidnapping. It pissed her off too. Someone had actually gotten one of Lauren's cubs. Lauren wasn't returning her calls, so she assumed the Doctor must be upset with her too.

She had known Mikayla, a long, long time. She never saw that betrayal coming. She knew Aife had every reason to be angry. Every reason not to trust the pack, or any shifter among them right now. She didn't know if Mikayla had been working with anyone, but she only had one more day to find out. The Doctors said they were keeping her at least a few more days, so she was a sitting duck for an angry Aife. Picking her phone up again, she was ready to start her investigation. Two days? Nah. She was going to investigate everyone, down to the youngest cub that wasn't Lauren and Bo's, right now.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's.**_

Bo gently turned over to find Lauren still asleep. She smiled as she kissed her on the cheek, before climbing out of bed. She hadn't slept much. The kids had played outside well into the night. Bo and Lauren watched them well into the night. Long after Kenzi and Aife had retired for the evening. Long after the moon had started to dim.

But Bo was not complaining. For the first time in what felt like weeks, they had some kind of normalcy. Their kids could just be kids, not worrying about things that their parents did. Their safety. Their happiness. Their wellbeing.

Bo had always worried. She worried the minute Charlotte was born. She had no clue what she was doing. Not a single one. Her only solace was that Charly was born in human form. She had no idea what she would have done, had she been born in her shifter form.

 _The previous night Aife assured her that, worrying was a part of parenting. The Succubus explained how it was when Bo was born. She never slept without Bo in her arms, for fear of Hades taking her. The only time that he managed to get Bo was when Aife had finally fallen asleep. That's when she knew she had to escape, or she would never get Bo back._

 _Hades had placed Bo in her crib. Zeus had been making trouble, and Hades had gone to see what the noise was all about. He was gone long enough for Aife to break free of her cage, and take Bo._

 _Wrapping them both in a black curtain, Aife kept low to the floor, gently opening the door. Slightly peeking her had out first, she looked down the hall in both directions. She pulled Bo closer, and moved out into the hall. Staying as close as she could to the wall, so she would blend in._

 _Aife froze when she noticed a door opening, and crouched down to her knees. Thankfully Bo was still asleep, and didn't cry. Aife recognized the woman. When she went in the other direction, Aife had her chance, and took it._

 _Hurrying as quickly as she could go without waking up her daughter, she made it to the door. She sighed with glee when it wasn't locked. Looking down on the steps, she found a feather, and picked it up._

 _Moving up the stairs, and down another long hall, she found herself in Valhalla. Keeping her wits about her, she listened to Stacey saying she had a soul to collect, and was going to get it. Aife followed her to the gates, and went in the opposite direction. Half an hour later, Bo was awake, and crying. She looked hungry. Aife had no clue what to feed her, she was a baby Succubus, and Isabeau was long dead. Her heart broke, but she had to keep moving._

 _Two nights after sleeping on the street, she met a new Fae named LouAnn. The found an empty house. Aife was relieved that LouAnn knew how to feed Bo. Her little eyes were a constant blue. LouAnn told her that she would need to breastfeed Bo. Then her Succubus would be ready to suck LouAnn's chi. Aife didn't like the idea, but sent LouAnn to the next room, while she breastfed Bo._

 _The three spent the next month in that same routine, but Aife was ready to move again. Hades must know by now that she escaped with Bo._

 _LouAnn explained that she was on the run, herself. She had left her human kids with their father, and the Fae was after her. Aife had an idea. Since LouAnn knew of humans, and how to get close to one, she reluctantly handed Bo over to her. The Succubus in Aife cried too, as Bo reached out to her from LouAnn's arms._

 _"LouAnn you are my only hope. My baby's only hope. You must find her a home. A good one, among humans". Aife cried stroking Bo's head. Her hair was growing, and it was already dark like Aife's._

 _"Before I left my human, I cleaned a house for a family named Dennis, as a side job to feed and clothe our kids. Mary was always nice and good to me. She lost a child and longs to have another daughter. They are good to their other kids, I am sure once I explain that I have found a baby for her, she will trust me, and adopt Bo". LouAnn explained._

 _"But what about her feeds, her safety? Aife asked._

 _"Bo will learn to feed herself. From what you have told me about your mother, I know how it works. Isabeau was a good Queen, on my honor of her, your daughter will be well protected. As long as I stay on the run, I will check in on her". LouAnn explained._

 _"Do not tell Trick about her, or give her to him! Aife snapped flashing her Succubus eyes._

 _"I have no present loyalties to the Blood King, only to Queen Isabeau". LouAnn snapped too. Trick was an asshole to his wife, LouAnn would never forget that._

 _Aife took Bo from LouAnn one last time. "I will be back for you, I promise". The Succubus cried as her tears wet Bo's hair. She rocked Bo to sleep, and walked out of their hideout once she tucked her in bed. She never looked back, but was contacted by LouAnn once Bo's adoption was official. Aife sighed in relief. She was safe. Safe from the Fae world. Safe from him. Bo's safety was always Aife's top priority. Trick never said the same thing about Aife._

 _ **Present time**_

Bo tightened her robe and walked to the boys nursery. She couldn't help it. Someone had actually taken one of their kids. It pissed her off, but she wouldn't show them her anger, only her love.

Walking slowly, she composed herself before walking inside. She wiped her eyes again, as she got closer to the crib. They had moved it back against the far wall, the night before.

She bent over to lift Dillon up, she wanted to hold him. Needed to hold him. When she lifted him, she noticed that he was heavier than before. She heard a roar, and saw Charlotte at her feet. She had been sleeping on the side of the crib, and Bo had not noticed her before. Dillon had a string tied to his feet. Bo laughed knowing Charly must have tied it on, after they had all gone to bed. She looked into the crib, and saw Ethan showing his teeth too. He also had a string tied to his feet.

Bo screamed, and laughed out loud, causing Lauren to come running into the room.

"Bo? Lauren called out, as the Succubus bent over in tears, and laughed again.

Bo took a few minutes to calm herself down so she could explain to Lauren. The Doctor was looking all around the room but never in their kids direction. Their tv wasn't on, so Lauren didn't know what Bo found to be funny.

"I could tell you, but you need to see it for yourself". Bo laughed again waving Lauren over.

The Doctor and Succubus both laughed after Lauren finally discovered what Charlotte did. Charlotte had booby trapped her own brothers to keep anyone from taking them during the night. The string the cub used, was one she had been playing with in their backyard the night before. Bo gently cut the string from all three cub's feet.

"Well since we are all up, lets go eat! Bo cooed excitedly.

"Yes. Lets go". Lauren laughed shaking her head with pride. Charlotte was basically telling anyone that if you take my brothers, you will be taking me too from now on.

"What the what is going on? Kenzi asked half asleep.

"You will have to watch the video tapes". Bo and Lauren laughed in unison.

"Charly what did you do now? Kenzi cooed as the young shifter eyed her from Lauren's arms.

"Just being a smart, protective baby". Bo laughed again. She needed this. They all needed a start to their morning like this. Charlotte was smart enough to know, one of them finally being kidnapped was enough.

Once again Lauren made a big breakfast. This time she made sure Charlotte ate in human form. She was a beautiful baby, but still preferred her shifter form, for now. Bo fed Dillon while Kenzi fed Ethan.

"We both need three arms, so we can feed them all at once. I don't want them thinking we have favorites". Bo cooed giving Dillon his next bite.

"Of course. We will find a good, even routine". Lauren replied wiping Charlotte's mouth.

"We can just swap a kid, every other day". Kenzi offered.

"Thanks Kenzi but I meant Lauren and I". Bo laughed. She was happy Kenzi was sticking around, given all that she had going on, but they were the parents, not her.

"Alright. Alright. Parents and kids. I got it". Kenzi laughed sipping on her coffee. She was so happy for Bo and Lauren. It was rough watching Bo struggle with Charlotte after she was born. Kenzi only knew about bottles, and diapers, she had no idea how to feed a shifter other than giving her raw meat. It made both women grow up a lot. Lauren was a Doctor so she already knew how to care about people, and how to change diapers, but Bo and Kenzi had never had to change a diaper before. Charlotte was definitely a different baby. A smart one. A little Lauren and Bo.

Kenzi had used her contacts to try and find Aife. She didn't trust the woman, but Bo was a mother now, and who better to show a Succubus how to tend to three baby Succubi. She cringed when her contacts got back that Aife had already known about the births, and would likely show up, Kenzi just didn't know when. Kenzi wondered where the older Succubus was, presently.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

"Do you have any idea how early it is? A voice screamed.

"Listen up you little bitches. I don't give a fuck how early it is. The simple fact is my grandson was kidnapped. Two of the perps are dead, but I know you bastards. There is always treachery somewhere". Aife snapped walking back and forth in front of the audience before her.

"None of us where involved. We know of your daughter's powers, and like the air in our lungs". Another voice replied.

"I will thrall every last one of you, so unless you want that, make me believe that you weren't involved. That you didn't touch a hair on his head! Aife snapped.

"We haven't even seen the little Prince yet, so how would we know who he was? A man groaned.

"Nice try but I still don't believe you yet. Someone in here must know something. Speak now and Lauren won't maul you". Aife laughed.

"After what she did to the Morrigan, we want no part of her either". A male voice said.

"Where is Vex? I know his creepy, crawly ass is still alive. Barely but alive! Aife screamed.

"He's fled to England".

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know this? Aife laughed. The man looked too normal to be Fae.

"I am Massimo. Evony's biological son, and Vex's surrogate son". He responded.

"I have no time for this shit or Evony's bastard. Get to England and never show your face again". Aife said pulsing the man.

"Yes ma'am". Massimo smiled widely.

"You know that boy's a human". A voice said softly from behind the Succubus.

"Well if it isn't Trick's little songbird Siren". Aife laughed.

"You're right. Trick was a dear friend of mine. Which is why I know you are wasting your time with this meeting. None of these women and men were in on Dillon's kidnapping". Hale responded softly.

"You know I know all about the Santiagos. Your sister, your mother, grandmother, all of them. If you are lying to me, they will be dead faster than you can warm up your sorry ass voice". Aife seethed.

"I have seen, and know what Bo can do, I am not lying". Hale said seriously.

"Good. Now all of you, get the hell out of my bar, it's closed! Don't try sneaking a bottle out of here either! Aife screamed. The Succubus laughed when she heard the sounds of people running.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

The kids had been bathed, and all of the adults had showered. Everyone was on the couch watching cartoons. When the latest one went off, Lauren grabbed her glass, and walked towards the kitchen. Bo followed her.

"Lauren what's wrong? I thought we were going to hang with the kids today, and watch cartoons". Bo said softly.

"I want to go to the hospital". Lauren said. She was going to say a name but didn't trust Lea's name in Charlotte's ears. Aife had described to them every mark she gave her, as she was trying to get her inside of her car.

"I don't think Lea was in on it. She seems to really care about all of us". Bo said taking one of Lauren's hands.

"I don't think she was either, but she would know how to find the others. All of them". Lauren said.

"Lauren...". Bo started.

"I will be careful, I promise". Lauren said kissing Bo's hand.

"I want to go with you, but I can't leave Kenzi with all three, not right now". Bo sighed.

"Yeah. I wonder where your mother is, I never heard her leave". Lauren said setting her coffee cup into the sink.

"Out getting answers, I suspect". Bo said looking out the window. Aife's car was definitely gone.

"I can wait until she gets home". Lauren said sitting at the small table.

"This will get better Lauren. It won't always be like this". Bo said joining her.

"Bo. I know you don't like it, that we can all just shift, and rush off, but when it comes to our kids, I have no choice, and won't stop until I get them back". Lauren said softly.

"No Lauren. I love all of you just as you are. I just hate that I can't be as fast as the rest of you. But would never hate that you are all shifters. I love our family". Bo said softly taking Lauren's hand again.

"Bo..". Lauren said.

"I hate that I can't run that fast or be that fast. I am so glad that you, and Charlotte found Dillon before the worst happened. I assumed when I saw her running with him without you, you had sent her to me". Bo said.

"I did. I wanted them both far away from what I did to Mikayla". Lauren explained. She was glad that Bo picked up on what she did, and said to Charlotte.

"I just have to be faster. Need something faster, which is why I want to look for a motorcycle soon". Bo said.

Lauren stood up suddenly, and went to grab her laptop. She returned quickly, logged on, and they both started looking.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for". Bo laughed.

"We will need to find a dual sport. It is for on and off the road. We never know where we will need to go". Lauren smiled warmly.

"Maybe I just need a faster car or truck. A Hummer like yours or something faster than my Challenger". Bo said as she scrolled through the motorcycles in front of her.

"That car is pretty fast, but I know what you are feeling. You want to be able to go as fast as us, and sometimes we won't always stay on the road". Lauren said softly. It hurt her that Bo felt this way, but she would do everything she could to help her, and assure her that she loved her as she is.

"I don't know. I don't! Bo snapped a bit.

"Bo I love you. We all love you. It doesn't matter if you are not as fast as we are. Don't forget you are just as powerful in your own right. You can mass Chi suck. You never have to leave where you are to do damage". Lauren said softly.

Tired of taking up time with what she now felt was a silly conversation, Bo picked a 2018 Honda RC213V.

"Ok. I will call and have it delivered". Lauren smiled softly rubbing Bo's back. She picked up her phone, and called a local dealership. It wasn't too far from where she bought her Hummer.

"Bo. You know Lauren doesn't care about all of that. She knows you can't run toe to toe with them". Kenzi chimed in as she took the seat that Lauren was sitting in.

"I know. My Challenger can't go everywhere. I lucked out locking the kids inside when I went to look for Lauren". Bo sighed closing Lauren's laptop.

"They know you love them Bo. Even Charly, if she doesn't always show it". Kenzi laughed.

"I know. I just worry about them. I always worry about all of them". Bo said bowing her head.

"Hey we all worry. We are all here for each other. Even your crazy ass mama". Kenzi laughed.

"Kenzi! Language! Bo smiled.

"Hey. I had to perk you up somehow". Kenzi laughed.

"Bo it will be here in about a week". Lauren smiled rubbing Bo's back again.

"Ok. Thanks babe, and I am sorry about all of this". Bo said looking up at the Doctor.

"Never apologize to me for this Bo. Ever". Lauren said seriously.

The three jumped when Charlotte roared, and jumped from the couch suddenly. She stared at the door as Aife walked in.

"Still don't like Nana huh? Aife cooed looking down at the cub.

"I won't even ask where you have been". Bo said standing up.

"I put the Fae in check. Oh and your bf was there". Aife laughed pointing to Kenzi.

"Was there". Hale said stepping in behind Aife.

"Damn Siren boy, did you follow me here? Aife laughed.

"Come on in Hale. Lauren and I are glad that you are both here". Bo said.

"Well I never met the twins yet, so I thought I'd stop by". Hale explained.

"Ohh that's right" Lauren said waving Hale over to the couch.

"The one on the left is Ethan, and the one on the right is Dillon. Charlotte is on the floor, glaring at you". Bo laughed.

"She is definitely your child". Hale laughed pointing at both Bo and Lauren.

"Why are you glad we are both here? Aife asked looking back and forth between the Succubus and Doctor.

"Lauren wants to go and see the...others". Bo explained.

"You mean the Decepticons? Kenzi laughed.

"Yes. Yes. Them! Bo winked.

"Of course I will babysit, but good luck getting out of here without your oldest". Aife laughed. She laughed again when Charlotte showed her teeth.

"She don't like you huh? Hale laughed.

"No". Aife laughed again.

"Well we will have to take her with us, otherwise, she will be roaring up a storm". Bo smiled.

"Ok. Come on Charly". Lauren cooed bending over to pick her up, but the cub moved backwards.

Bo laughed. Charlotte was not about to leave her brothers. "Kenz can you stay too? She asked.

"Gotcha". Kenzi smiled.

"Looks like Charlotte will baby-sit her brothers, but do check their diapers every now, and then". Lauren said.

"I'm on it! Kenzi said. She was glad to see Hale. He had gone to visit his family, and had left just after Charlotte was born.

"We will be back soon. I hope everyone is still alive". Bo cringed. Charlotte worried her to no end.

"The sooner you get going, the sooner you can get back". Kenzi smiled.

"Ok. Ok. We're going. Call if you need to". Bo said following Lauren out to the driveway.

"Kenzi will give you a tour of the house Hale". Lauren said over her shoulder.

Charlotte jumped back on the couch, and sat between her brothers. Hale laughed when he noticed that she was still eyeing him.

"Just like Bo". Hale laughed again.

"And thinks like Lauren". Kenzi laughed.

"Nooo. They all are just like me. Right babies? Aife cooed, and Charlotte roared when she came closer.

"So what are we going to do? Hale asked. He didn't mind babysitting. He missed Kenzi and her antics.

"Let them watch cartoons". Aife laughed.

Aife went to the kitchen, and pulled out her phone. She needed to make some calls. She wanted to know if Lea had been making calls, or had been released from the hospital yet. She was serious with her threat. When she was satisfied that she had been on the phone a lot, and hadn't been released yet, she went back in grandmother mode. She walked back towards the couch, and took a seat in the nearest chair. Kenzi was giving Hale a tour of the house like Lauren had asked her to.

"No sex". Aife yelled up the stairs.

"Of course not". Hale yelled down.

 _ **Lea's room**_

Lea had been on the phone all morning, and all afternoon. She wasn't finding anyone that knew of Mikayla's plans. Some of them she had known a very long time, so she knew that they weren't lying.

The hair on her skin stood up when Lauren was at her door. She was angry. A sight Lea had never seen directed at her.

"Lauren like I told Charly, I didn't know". Lea said defensively.

"But you do know where the shifters are. So call them. I want a meeting. Out in the open. Right now". Lauren said pulling Bo in behind her. The Doctor, and Succubus took a seat while the shifter made a few phone calls. When she told them it was Lauren making the request, everyone agreed to meet at a designated location.

"It's done". Lea said hanging up. Bo wasn't looking at her so friendly like either.

"Where are we going? Lauren asked.

"Football stadium two miles from here. Most of them were already in the area. Everyone besides me will be there". Lea answered.

"Good choice. Everyone should fit". Bo said.

"Chauncy will meet you. Tall, dark haired shifter". Lea explained.

"Let's go". Lauren said pulling Bo with her.

Lauren and Bo hopped inside of her Hummer. Neither woman said much as Lauren raced to the stadium. She hoped someone had a bullhorn, because she wasn't going to say much. Just enough for all of them to learn to never cross them. She wondered if Mikayla had a family. But Lea would have said something, she hoped.

Pulling up to the stadium, they noticed the parking lot was full of cars. Bo laughed thinking the shifters didn't drive much. Most of them had Hummers, convertibles or Challengers like Bo. It made the Succubus feel a little better, about not being as fast as them.

Lauren locked her Hummer as Bo waited, and they both walked in hand in hand. Once they were inside, they saw hundreds of people seated in one section. A tall, dark haired man waved them over.

"Must be Chauncy". Bo said.

"Must be". Lauren said as they quickly made their way over.

"Dr. Lewis. Ms. Dennis. I am Chauncy a Lion shifter, and long time friend of Lea's". He said introducing himself.

"I am Lauren, and this is Bo". Lauren said pointing at Bo. Lauren wasn't smiling yet because most of them were new to her, and the others had been in the woods with her before.

"I have a bullhorn if you need it". Chauncy said pointing to it.

"Do you want to go first? Lauren asked picking it up.

"Yes I do". Bo said flashing her blue eyes, and watched as the group gasped.

"I won't drain you yet. But if any of you ever come for Lauren or my kids again, I will drain all of you, bring you back to life, and do it over, and over, and over again". Bo said handing the device to Lauren.

"I don't have much to add to what Bo said. But since our son was kidnapped, I will not mix words either. I know I am still a new shifter, but take a look at what I did to Mikayla. You will suffer much worse". Lauren said throwing pictures into the audience and smiled as most of them were caught in the air.

"Lauren. Your family is our family. Please don't lump us in with Mikayla. We had all been meeting about this earlier. Nobody we found was conspiring with her". Chauncy said softly.

"Does she have any family? Lauren asked.

"No. Her family was killed years ago". Chauncy replied.

"Then our time here is done". Bo said pulling Lauren with her.

"Thank you all for coming. We just needed to be sure that nobody else was after our kids". Lauren said holding Bo in place.

"It's ok. Call us if you need anything. We never condone kidnapping, on any level". Chauncy smiled softly.

"We got you Bo and Lauren". The rest chanted in unison.

Bo and Lauren bowed and turned to leave.

They sped off in the Hummer. Lauren wanted to make dinner. To see her kids. She still wasn't as close to Charlotte as she wanted to be, and made a personal vow to correct that.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

Aife, Hale and Kenzi were having a time with the kids. They were getting tired of the same cartoons, and looked hungry. But not hungry enough to devour the trio. None of them knew how to cook like Lauren, and were afraid to feed them too early.

They hand changed the boy's diapers, but not without Charlotte nearly biting whomever came at her brothers.

"Aren't you a Succubus? Can't you pulse her? Hale groaned.

"No that won't work! Aife and Kenzi laughed.

"What? Why not!? Hale asked.

"Because Charlotte sends pulses back, and that's a skill she has been teaching her brothers too". Aife laughed.

"Hale can't use his Siren either, they would kill him for sure". Kenzi said shaking her head. Anytime now Bo and Lauren, she thought.

"Who wants to change Charlotte? Hale asked.

"I will. At least I can feed to heal, if she wounds me". Aife laughed picking her up, and make quick work of the task.

"Good, she's clean. Now put her back with her brothers". Kenzi laughed.

Aife gently set Charlotte back on the couch. She had been snipping at her hands the whole time she was changing her. She never once bit her.

"I am going to need another vacation after this". Hale laughed. He was happy for Bo and Lauren. He was glad he wasn't the father to those three. Especially Charlotte. She really was a mixture of Bo, and Lauren's attitudes. The thought tickled him even more.

Charlotte stood up, and held on to the back of the couch. The three adults looked towards the door. Hopefully their gig was over. And it was.

Bo and Lauren walked in holding hands. Charlotte jumped over the couch, and ran to them. "Mama and mama". She said tackling them.

Bo and Lauren groaned as their bodies hit the hard floor, but were overjoyed to have their baby in their arms and happy.

TBC.

Bo and Lauren plan a small party for Charlotte.

Kenzi checks in on their PI business and Geraldines.

Lauren bonds with Charlotte as Bo bonds with Aife.

* * *

A/N. I have no idea how much longer this story will be, but I have enjoyed writing it.


	35. Chapter 35

_**The Next Morning**_

The gang had all gone to bed after Hale went home. He hung out with them for as long as he could before heading out. He spent the majority of his time with Kenzi. They planned to meet up the next day, and go over what she wanted to check on first, Dennis and Malikov's or Geraldines.

Hale had been impressed by how much Kenzi knew about running two businesses. It helped that she was able to use Bo's Fae contacts to help out, since Bo hadn't officially returned to work yet.

Bo didn't have to work if she didn't want to, but Kenzi wasn't a millionaire like Lauren, she had to. But the Doctor, and Succubus never made Kenzi feel low about her fortune. Bo had been all in for nearly a year, until Lauren got sick. Kenzi never made her feel low about missing time or, asking Kenzi to pick up the slack. She was glad to. Bo's mind wasn't on her work, and it was slowly starting to show, when she'd cancel meeting after meeting, or sent Kenzi in her place. Kenzi couldn't be in two places at one time, and asked Bo permission to hire more help.

The staff that she eventually found were doing a great job, Kenzi just needed to make sure they weren't trying to push her out. Bo wouldn't like it, and neither would she.

Having seeing how happy Bo, and Lauren were with their family, Hale offered to work some cases with Kenzi. His cop background, and relationships with the staff she had, would work to their benefit.

Then there was Geraldine's. Hale couldn't really help her with that but knew of a few local bar owners, who gave advice but nothing that could send them out of business, if Geraldine's continued to thrive.

"What's up Kenzi? Bo asked. Kenzi could tell she had already showered. Charly and the twins weren't up yet, so the house was still clean, and quiet.

"Hale, and I are hooking up later. We are going into the office, to make sure, we still have a business". Kenzi said pointing back, and forth between the two.

"Kenzi I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to drop everything on you. Once the kids get a little bigger, maybe I will be ready to get back on a regular work schedule". Bo said sadly.

"Bo nobody is blaming you. Nobody. You, and Lauren have a beautiful family. Besides missing the white picket fence, this is the normal life that you have always dreamed of. We are not going to sit here, and point fingers". Kenzi said softly.

"Kenzi..". Bo sighed

"No Bo. This is a normal family right here. Yeah your kids are little badasses, but that's a good thing. Look at how close they already are. They will look out for each other. Let me look out for you by taking care of this on my own. Well with Hale's help of course. If you are ever ready to come back, you just say the word". Kenzi said rubbing her friend's back.

"Thanks Kenzi". Bo smiled. Kenzi was right. Bo had been so busy since Charlotte was born, that she never stopped to notice just how normal they all really were. How special they were. Bo, and Lauren were the parents, but Charlotte was protective of her brothers. That was going to help all of them in the long run.

Last night they had put the boys to bed, and Charlotte didn't go to bed until she was sure that he brothers were asleep. Lauren, and Bo were sitting in rocking chairs with a twin in their arms respectively. Once they started to snore, they gently placed them in the cribs. Charlotte had never once dosed off, or taken her eyes off of her brothers.

Mikayla still angered her. But from the graphic, mental pictures of her blood all over that cabin, she knew Lauren was not nice to her at all. Somebody had finally gotten one of their kids. Not just anyone, the youngest. Bo just didn't know how she would ever stop thinking of that. Wanting to kick her ass herself.

"You're welcome Bo, but I really mean it. Enjoy your family. I will still send you, your share of the money". Kenzi smiled softly.

"Ok". Bo smiled softly.

"Now what do you have planned for today? Kenzi asked sipping on her third cup of coffee.

"We are planning Charly's party today, and Lauren will be taking them outside to play! Bo excitedly.

"Oh balls! Leave something to plan for me! Kenzi clapped.

"Not sure where we will have it yet, but I will ask mom too. I am sure she will want to chip in, and help too". Bo said smiling wide. This was going to be a great, and fun day.

"Man this is going to be awesome! Kenzi smiled slapping Bo on her back.

Bo and Kenzi were stunned when Lauren came running down the stairs.

"Bo. Charlotte's gone! Lauren screamed as she paced back, and forth.

"Is she not in the boy's room? Bo asked running over to Lauren.

"No I checked there first. They are playing in their crib". Lauren said still pacing.

Bo looked around the room. She wasn't on the couch, and she wasn't outside.

"Bo. You know she's not scared of anything. She could have run off". Lauren started to sob.

"Easy Lauren. She's not stupid. Come on I will help you look again". Kenzi offered.

"Don't worry babe. We will find her! Bo said pulling out her cell phone.

Lauren and Kenzi raced up the stairs again. They had so many rooms. Lauren had only checked Ethan and Dillon's room.

Bo was ready to freak out, but she needed to be strong for Lauren. She was right though, Charlotte didn't seem to fear anything. She was getting bigger, and stronger every day. If she could say more than a few words, they would all talk about Dillon's kidnapping. Charlotte hadn't been the same since. Hell none of them had been. But she was their child. She shouldn't be carrying the weight of protecting her brothers so much, Bo and Lauren love them too.

One on hand they were proud of Charlotte for being that way. But she was so untrusting of everyone, that everyone was a threat. Other than the bathroom, she had followed Hale around all of last night. She even followed him to his car, and didn't come back into the house, until his taillights could no longer be seen.

Bo had an idea where Charlotte was, but until she got confirmation it was only a hunch.

 _ **Aife**_

"You know you really shouldn't do this all the time. But what the hell am I saying? You can be my road dog". Aife laughed noticing Charlotte on the hood of her car. She had stopped to get gas, and knew she needed to call Bo or Lauren asap.

Kenzi and Lauren had split the rooms in half. Lauren heard her phone ringing and, ran to grab it.

"Lauren it's Aife. I just wanted you guys to know that Charlotte is with me again". Aife laughed.

"What did she do? Lauren asked worriedly.

"I guess she followed me out of the house again, I had run back in to get something. So she must have snuck out then. But don't worry, I will be more careful next time". Aife said softly.

"It's not you. If she wants to get out, she will". Lauren laughed with relief. Charlotte was in good hands. Nobody and she means, nobody screwed with Aife. She makes Mommie Dearest look like Mary Poppins.

"I have business to attend to, but I have no problems having company, while I do it". Aife laughed again.

"What kind of business? Lauren asked worriedly.

"Somebody took my grandson. I am not over that sh...stuff". Aife said as Charlotte squinted at her.

Lauren smiled with pride. Aife may come across as crazy, but she's deathly loyal. That worried the Doctor a bit, but she had to trust that she would be careful with Charlotte.

"Thank you for looking into that. Bo, and I had a talk with a stadium full of shifters yesterday. We don't think they were in on it. But we left a standing message that we aren't over it yet either". Lauren said gritting her teeth.

"No need to thank me sweetie, but I am still going to look into it until I see the white of people's eyes if I have to". Aife said.

"But Charlotte...

"Will be safe. I promise". Aife said seriously.

"Ok but she hasn't eaten yet". Lauren said.

"I left pretty early, so I will feed her along the way". Aife said.

"Ok and thanks for calling". Lauren said.

"Tell Isabeau to calm down, I see she called, and texted me just now". Aife said.

"Ok we wil see you both later. Bo and I will be planning Charlotte's party today". Lauren said excitedly.

"Now I want a say in that". Aife laughed smiling at the young shifter.

"We will let you help". Lauren laughed.

"Gotta go". Aife said pulling into a parking lot.

Lauren hung up her phone, and nearly sprinted downstairs. She felt stupid that she never checked the security cameras. They would have seen Charlotte go out the door.

"Bo. She's with your mother". Lauren said walking up, and hugging the Succubus.

"Don't know what's in the forecast today, but that sounds like two hurricanes". Bo laughed with relief.

"I know! Lauren laughed.

"She will be careful with her Lauren". Bo cooed into the woman's ears.

"Yes I know Charlotte will be careful with Aife". Lauren laughed. She imagined Charlotte and Aife were like Bo, and Aife when she was a baby.

"Ma'am! Ma'am it's not visiting hours yet". A nurse said running after Aife.

"Do I look like I give a shit about etiquette, and hours? Aife laughed rushing down the hall with Charlotte jogging after her.

The nurse finally caught up to the Succubus, as she turned around. "Go away". Aife said pulsing the woman.

"Yes ma'am". The nurse smiled.

Aife burst through the door, not caring if she woke Lea up. "It's been two days. What do you know?

Charlotte jumped up. She gritted her teeth, as she walked on empty spots of the bed.

"It's not even noon yet, so technically it hasn't been two days yet". Lea groaned.

Charlotte roared in disgust.

"Charly I swear, nobody else was involved". Lea said softly. She wanted to pick the shifter up, but knew now wasn't a good time.

"I have other business to attend to. Like planning my granddaughter's party". Aife snapped.

"Charly!? When is it? I want to attend! Lea said excitedly.

"You're not invited, and if you don't have answers for me, you might not live to see your own next birthday". Aife snapped again.

"I have looked into it. Mikayla was working on her own. There was nobody else in on Dillon's kidnapping. Well all love Lauren, Bo and their kids. We would never hurt any of them". Lea explained.

Aife stepped forward, and Lea felt like her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. Aife was pulsing her relentlessly. "Now say that again".

"I have looked into it. Mikayla was working on her own. There was nobody else in on Dillon's kidnapping. Well all love Lauren, Bo and their kids. We would never hurt any of them". Lea smiled, and soon passed out.

"Ok. I believe you". Aife laughed leaving the room. The woman looked as if Aife had killed her, but she was still alive. The nurses would likely run from the room, and that tickled her more.

Charlotte was still walking on the bed. She never took her eyes off of Lea.

"Charly lets go". Aife cooed from the door.

Charlotte looked at her, jumped up and planted her paws on to the woman's legs. She was still passed out but her body moved from the force.

"Now that's cold". Aife laughed.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's.**_

"Lets get you both something to eat". Lauren cooed. Bo was downstairs making pancakes for the four of them. She was glad Aife was going to feed Charlotte. But they were serious about what she was to be given to eat. She would grow up, and eat many things, but right now they could control what she ate.

Lauren kissed the twins on their foreheads. She had never been this happy before. She had a family she adored, and all of them were safe and sound. She was already giddy about planning Charlotte's party. She wasn't awake when she was born, but planned to make it an even bigger day.

Twenty minutes later, the boys were fed. Lauren dressed them, and took them back upstairs. They were sticky from the syrup, and it was hilarious. Bo thought it would be easier to use a garden hose. Lauren had to laugh. They were in their human form, it wasn't going to be that hard to bathe them.

Bo took the twins so Lauren could clean up the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, the Doctor walked back downstairs. What she saw took her breath away. Bo had rocked them to sleep. Their little hands clung to Bo's face, and hands like she was going to drop them.

"Bo". Lauren said softly.

Bo lightly flinched. "Oh sorry sweetie. Guess I dosed off too". She said softly.

"It's ok, why don't we put them in the crib by the couch, and then we can plan Charlotte's party". Lauren smiled softly, gently lifting Dillon from Bo's arms.

"Ok". Bo smiled gently getting up. Lauren smiled watching Bo tiptoe over to the crib, and followed her.

"Ok that's done. Now lets plan it". Bo smiled taking Lauren's hand.

"Let me clear the dishes off of the table, and place them in the dishwasher". Lauren said hurrying over.

"Lauren I am here too. Let me help". Bo laughed rushing behind her.

The ladies had the table cleared, and the dishwasher was full, and running in a matter of minutes.

"Ok so where to have the party". Bo said tapping her fingers on the table.

"It doesn't have to be big, but I know a lot of people will want an invite to attend". Lauren said.

"Right. So where? Bo asked. The women sat looking at each other. Where was big enough? They didn't want to have it at home because they spent mostly all of their time there.

They sat staring at each other again. The Dal was out because the kids were too young to be in a bar, and it had bad memories of Trick, and his treachery.

Lauren stood up to get them a cup of coffee. She wasn't coming up with anywhere either. They had spent the last years of their lives in, and out of bars. Nowhere near suitable for young kids.

Bo was drawing a blank. There was literally nothing coming to her mind. Yeah it was only her first birthday. But that didn't mean that they couldn't go all out. Aife wanted to have a say too. The woman was worldly. She probably knew a lot spots than even Lauren didn't know of.

Lauren had returned with two fresh cups of coffee. "Anything yet? She asked.

"I got nothing. Maybe mom will know of something". Bo said taking her cup.

"Wherever it is, it has to have a lot of space. You know Charlotte likely will still be in her shifter form". Lauren laughed.

"I know. I know. We need to make her stay in her human form once in awhile". Bo smiled.

"I think she would stay that way if Ethan, and Dillon were bigger. Able to protect themselves more". Lauren said sipping her coffee.

"That's true". Bo said turning around when the front door opened. Charlotte ran in, and right over to her brothers. When she found them sleeping, she curled up on the floor beside the crib.

"See". Lauren cooed.

"Yep". Bo laughed.

"She ate. She ate". Aife laughed.

"What did she eat? Bo asked curiously.

"About five hamburgers". Aife laughed.

"Aife". Lauren said softly.

"Hey. The place was clean and free". Aife laughed.

"Where did you go? Bo asked. They had been gone for hours. She was sure they would come back battered and bruised. Or they would have to pick some kind of animal hair out of Charlotte's teeth.

"I gave Lea time to investigate. Her time was up this morning". Aife said seriously.

"And you got nothing right? Bo asked softly.

"Nothing but she might be a little loopy, and achy when she wakes up". Aife laughed.

"Mom what did you do? Bo sighed.

"I only pulsed her. Your daughter might have given her a few cattoos". Aife laughed.

"What? Lauren asked.

"She jumped up, and down on the woman after she passed out". Aife laughed again. Charlotte made her proud. She knew she needed to tell them the truth before Lea did.

"You didn't spank her did you? Bo asked looking down at their daughter.

"Girl naw. That sh...stuff was too funny". Aife laughed hysterically.

"Good because she is only trying to protect her brothers. She has rarely slept in her own bed since we got Dillon back". Bo said looking at all of them.

"Bo how about I take the kids out. I am sure they don't want to be cooped up inside all day". Lauren said softly.

"Hell let's all go outside". Bo smiled.

"Let's go Charly! Lauren cooed as she shifted, and roared.

"Might want to move out of the way mom". Bo laughed gently pushing Aife backwards.

Ethan and Dillon woke up too. Charlotte was already running after Lauren. Bo noticed Ethan's paw was tangled up in a blanket and rushed over to help him. He would likely tear it. Dillon was waiting for his brother. Once Ethan was free, they both jumped out of the crib, and ran towards the patio door.

"Damn that was loud". Aife laughed once all of the shifters were outside.

"Yeah it was. Beer? Bo offered.

"Ok". Aife smiled watching Bo walk towards the kitchen.

 ** _Kenzi and Hale_**

"Well Geraldine's is still standing, and making lots, and lots of moolah". Kenzi laughed.

"I think it is so cool that you are still giving Bo part of the profits from the PI business. It can't be easy raising three kids nearly the same age". Hale smiled as they piled into his Mustang.

"If it wasn't for Bo, I likely wouldn't have all that contacts that I do. I would never push her out because they have kids now. She deserves the money. I know she would be out here busting her ass, if she could". Kenzi explained.

"How are the Ogres doing? Do I need to bust some eardrums or bones? Hale asked turning into the street.

"After what Lauren did to Evony, they are very cooperative. The text I got this morning said we have like 10 new clients. There are a lot of cheaters, and bad parents out there". Kenzi said.

"As long as there are, the money will keep coming". Hale said racing down the street. He still had his badge so he would still speed whenever he wanted to.

"I just want to do good work. Bo would want that, so I can help her with that". Kenzi said.

"I can work a few cases with ya". Hale offered.

"Dude I am not about to pay you or push Bo out. Bo and her family are my number one clients". Kenzi snapped turning her head.

"I never said you had to or would". Hale laughed. He understood Bo's family life. She was a mother of three shifters, and that in itself was a full time job. Besides helping out now would insure that their kids would be taken care of, and have enough money to split three ways.

"Ok. That's my number one rule, and I won't break it. Bo gets her share. No questions asked. Most of our clients are Doctors, so they have the money to pay us". Kenzi explained.

"Ahhh they have been getting it on with their nurses, and the wives needs proof huh? Hale laughed. Nope they would never run out of cases like that.

"Yep. You cheat, we will catch you". Kenzi laughed, and pointed when it was time for Hale to turn into the parking lot.

It looked like it was still busy. Kenzi couldn't help but smile.

"Ms. Malikov hello. We weren't expecting you to come in today". A woman smiled from behind the front desk.

"I am here to see what's going on with my own eyes. The text I got this morning said we have ten new clients. I hope they are being treated up to our standards". Kenzi said.

"Yes ma'am. We have already taken down addresses, phone numbers and have been paid". Leslie explained.

"Very good. Now get me a copy of the list and how much they paid.". Kenzi said tapping her foot.

"Yes ma'am right away". Leslie said hurrying over to the copy machine.

"What do you want that for. Don't you trust her? Hale snickered.

"Bo thinks she's not pulling her weight around here. I just want to show her, what she will be getting in her checking account. I think the Dennis' weren't well off, so Bo didn't have that great of a childhood. I can't fault her for being a parent, but I can help her provide for her family". Kenzi explained.

"Yeah their house is barely big enough for what they have going on. I am sure Bo wants to work, but her kids come first". Hale said softly.

"I am going to look for a lawyer soon. With any luck, I will find a good one that can help me make sure nobody is trying to take over our company". Kenzi said.

"That's a great idea". Hale said watching the woman return with the list Kenzi had requested.

Kenzi looked the list over, and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. They were making almost a million just because of the newer clients.

"Yeah. I need to show Bo this". Kenzi said nearly fainting at the sight.

"You can after you give me a tour of this place. Y'all went all out on the deco". Hale laughed.

"Lauren decorated most of it. The rest was all Bo and myself". Kenzi laughed waving him on.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's.**_

Aife and Bo had gone out to the patio deck. Watching Lauren and the kids run around the huge yard. Bo noticed that Charlotte and Lauren were playing with each other, and the boys had their own little game going.

Lauren and Charlotte finally laid down to rest and just watched the boys. Once a few minutes passed they were up and running around again. Everything Lauren did, Charlotte did or tried to do. Her little legs weren't as long as her mother's but Lauren made sure to go slow once it looked like Charlotte was struggling. Charlotte could do a lot, but still had a lot more to learn. When she yawned Lauren saw all of her teeth.

"Come here baby". Lauren cooed extending her arms out to her daughter. Bo smiled when she saw it. Lauren deserved this time with her. Charlotte snuggled up in Lauren's arms.

"I know I wasn't around when you were born. I am so sorry for that. I wasn't even aware that I was pregnant with you. But you were the first of many blessings. I am so glad your mother was there for you. I am so proud of how you are constantly growing, and being so protective of your brothers. You won't always have to do that because your mother, and I will be right there for each, and every one of you. I know you are worried about them, but I promise nobody will get them again. You deserve a childhood Charlotte. You deserve to just be a child. Your mother, and I will do everything we can to provide all of you with that chance". Lauren cooed into Charly's ears.

Charlotte stayed exactly where she was.

"Do you understand sweetie? Lauren asked softly. When Charlottte nodded, she had her answer.

"Ok! Lets go play! Lauren said jumping up as Charlotte chased after her. The boys joined them after a bit. Bo just smiled.

"Isabeau you are a great mother. Worrying will always be part of the job. But don't ever think because they can run that fast, that it makes you less of a mother. I am sure Lauren has told you the same things. So don't worry about that". Aife said softly.

"I just want to be a good mother. They took him. They took Dillon. I know Charlotte and Lauren got him back, but he's my son too. I should have gotten to him a lot quicker". Bo sighed.

"Baby you are a great mother. I know you will always think you are too slow, but there is a away around that. Your Succubus". Aife smiled.

"What about her? Bo asked turning to face her mother.

"She can always sense them Bo, just like you can. She can suck anyone's Chi that threatens them. It was just like you did with the Lich. You won't need to be up in anyone's ass all the time, to kick their ass. Use her, she will always protect them, and you won't have to speed after them to do so". Aife explained.

"I don't know how to do that, without her taking over completely. They already saw her when we drained Hades". Bo sighed staring at her family.

"They are hers too Bo. She won't allow anyone to hurt them, not even herself. Who knows maybe the sight of them will snap you out of it". Aife smiled rubbing Bo's back.

Bo closed her eyes, and then opened them again. Aife was right. They were her Succubus kids too. She had almost forgotten that her kids had Succubus powers too. She almost wanted to bond her Succubus with theirs at the moment, but it was Lauren's turn with them.

Bo jumped when a ball hit her in the face. "Come on and play with us Bo". Lauren laughed.

Bo grabbed the ball and ran out into the yard. The kids started chasing her, eventually knocking her down. They all piled on top of her, and they all laughed.

Ethan snatched the ball with his teeth, and took off running. "Oh no you don't". Bo laughed chasing after him with Lauren, Charly and Dillon right behind her.

Aife smiled. It looked like fun, but she wasn't dressed right to join in. Her own Succubus wanted to cry at the sight of their daughter playing with her family.

 _ **Later that evening.**_

The kids were fed, and bathed as the women, and Hale were all sitting in the living room. They were still trying to figure out where to hold Charlotte's party. After the afternoon they had, Bo and Lauren knew they wanted to be outside, so the kids could run but still be safe.

"Lets just have a big bbq in the backyard. There is plenty of room for all of the kids to run, and play. We can monitor everything with the security cameras, and still have a good time". Bo suggested.

Lauren and Aife looked at each other. It wasn't a bad idea but Aife wanted something splashier, but their yard was huge. She smiled as she planned something else. "Sounds good to me!

Lauren thought about it a little more. They had plenty of yard space and plenty of parking in the driveway and along the street. When an idea struck, she made up her mind too

"Ok we party here! Lauren smiled.

"We party! Bo screamed excitedly.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo's Succubus bonds with the kids.**_

 _ **Aife plans her own surprises for Charlotte's party.**_

 _ **Charlotte uses her Succubus to teach her brothers to fight.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Aife**_

Aife sat tapping her fingers on the table. Charlotte's birthday was coming up very soon, and she wanted to go big with her gifts. Some would say she may be trying to compensate, or make up for not being there for all of Bo's birthdays. But she remembered her baby every year. Every day of her life, she never forgot about young Isabeau.

She only hoped the Dennis family would be giving Bo the parties that she deserved. She was no ordinary child, but she was Aife's which meant she deserved the best, and from what the older Succubus had witnessed. Bo had the best. The best family. The best love.

Aife always went big on everything that she set out to do. She didn't know any other way to be. The Fae would not hand you anything. Not even as the young child of the Blood King, and Queen Isabeau. Her mother did her best with her daughter, and Aife loved her dearly.

Late at night after the family had all gone to bed, Aife would often cry in her bed thinking of Bo, and Charlotte. Bo's first born was a girl like Aife's. Aife knew the minute she had Bo that she was going to name her after her mother. She wasn't insulted at all that Bo didn't name Charlotte after her. This is Bo's family. They had a better shot than Bo had as a child. Two loving, and protective parents. Aife only had one growing up with Trick and Isabeau, her mother.

Bo's kids were already making Aife terribly proud. Charlotte reminded Aife of herself as a child. She didn't care about anything but her family, mostly her mother. She often got into fights when the young Fae would mock her about her mother's name, or saying she wasn't a princess because Trick was an awful King. She didn't have as close a relationship with her father as she did with mother, but she still kicked ass over people insulting him.

Getting even more emotional she stopped tapping her fingers, and went outside to walk the grounds for a bit.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo snuggled up closely to Lauren. Inhaling her scent, she smiled softly as she played with the Doctor's hair. She knew Lauren wasn't sleep, but her eyes were closed. She was probably thinking about something related to Science. Since the twins were born, she hadn't had much time to even go into work, or work on anything in her lab. Bo didn't want that part of Lauren to die, so she would be talking to her about it soon. But for now she had something else to talk to her about. Smiling again, she gently rolled Lauren over on to her back.

"Babe can we talk? Bo asked softly.

Lauren opened one eye, and looked into Bo's big brown eyes. She knew by the look on her face that she was serious. Charlotte had taken even longer to put to bed, and Lauren was relishing the silence.

"Of course". Lauren smiled lightly.

Bo wasn't expecting Lauren to agree, so she pulled back a bit. Taking a deep breath, she rolled off of Lauren, and pushed back so her back was against the headboard.

"I'm sorry Bo. Yes. Yes. Of course we can talk". Lauren said gently sitting up like Bo.

Bo lowered her head, and started playing with her fingers. She thought she was ready to talk. Ready to open up. But she was nervous as hell. This was no longer child's play. She needed to be certain. Absolutely positive.

"Bo. It's ok. Whatever it is". Lauren smiled softly taking one of Bo's hands. Bo was shaking, and it was something Lauren hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey. What is it? Lauren asked gently lifting Bo's chin so the Succubus would look at her.

Bo opened her mouth, and closed it again. She glanced at Lauren once, and turned her attention back to her hands. Lauren was softly caressing her left hand, while she was playing with the covers with her right hand.

Lauren saw Bo's internal struggle and began softly rubbing her back. Bo had never been too shy to say anything. This was new, and almost adorable but her right hand was nearly sheet white, she was clinching the sheets so hard.

"I...". Bo started but stopped.

"It's ok Bo. Really it's ok". Lauren cooed.

"I was watching you with the kids earlier. All three of them were having a great time with you. They never feared you. Never looked at you like you're a monster". Bo sighed.

"Bo. You are not a monster! Lauren said softly but assuringly.

"I saw them bonding with your Lioness. They seem comfortable with her. We have talked before about you not feeling close to Charlotte like I am, but she is close to you Lauren. She has never once backed away from you after you shifted". Bo sighed.

"Bo I think I know where you are going with this. They won't be afraid of her, or think she's a monster". Lauren said feverishly rubbing Bo's back.

"I can't control her Lauren". Bo whispered loud enough for the Doctor to hear her.

"Bo. They are hers too, I don't think she would hurt them. They have seen her once. Charlotte has used her powers more than once. They already know about her. I don't think there is a reason for you to be afraid to let them bond with her". Lauren said softly taking both of Bo's hands.

"I don't know Lauren. What if I let her loose, and by the time the kids run off to do something else, she doesn't want to go back in? Bo whispered again.

"Well maybe you should start with Charlotte first. Since she's the oldest, she will likely be ok with her. You know she's constantly on brother protection duty". Lauren smiled softly.

"I just don't want our kids to fear me. To be afraid of me. To feel like they have to run off whenever I need her to come out". Bo sobbed.

It broke Lauren's heart. For as much as she felt secluded, and distant from Charlotte. Bo was still fighting her own insecurities about her Succubus, and the kids. They had both seen all the kids use their Succubus powers. So it was possible they wouldn't be afraid, or run off the minute Bo's eyes stayed blue.

"Tell you what we will do. Kenzi and Hale will be heading into the office tomorrow. I think your mom has some plans of her own. We will slowly get the kids adjusted to your Succubus. I don't think we have to worry about them, but I understand your concerns, and fears. I will be right there with you every step of the way, so you won't have to worry about being alone with them. Since this will likely be a long day, we need to get some rest". Lauren said softly.

"Ok. Ok". Bo said falling into Lauren's waiting arms. She snuggled up as closely as she could get to Lauren.

"Good night Bo". Lauren cooed into the Succubus ear.

"Good night Lauren". Bo said softly.

Bo closed her eyes, and inhaled Lauren's scent again. She was still worried about the kids, but this was nice. They were nice. She never told Lauren why she loved her, but this was one of many defining moments. Lauren had never feared her. Never stood down or backed away. Bo had spent so many years having people die in bed, or run away after seeing what she was, or what she did. Lauren accepted her for who she was from day one.

The Doctor never made her feel like she was just another patient. She did whatever she could to help Bo learn to control her hunger, her feeds. Yes she had to go elsewhere to feed, and heal. But Lauren healed the rest of her. Her broken heart from thinking she was a monster. Thinking she was useless. Thinking she wouldn't be good in anyone's life. Thinking she deserved to live a miserable life since she had caused so many people pain, and grief.

She slightly flinched when Lauren pulled her even closer. She smiled into Lauren's chest as she closed her eyes again. The Fae world could be, and would be so uncertain. There was always something going on, something to do, somewhere to be, and fighting over the silliest of things.

Bo and Lauren had their disagreements, and drama, but Bo was so glad that she never gave up on Lauren, and that Lauren never gave up on her. She still carried the guilt of the Una Mens getting their hands on her, but the only people that would ever touch Lauren again was their immediate family, and friends. There was no need for them to fight about them again. They were practically married with children. Bo loved the woman under her with all of her heart, and soul. _This_ Lauren didn't make her or allow her to feel uncertain about anything, she made her feel whole.

"I love you so much Lauren". Bo said softly raising her head. She smiled softly when she noticed the Doctor had already fallen asleep. But that didn't stop her from pulling the Doctor into her arms, as she rolled on her back. Lauren stirred only to adjust to her new position.

"I love you so much too Bo". Lauren moaned as she fell back to sleep. Bo kissed the Doctor on her forehead, and waited for sleep to claim her busy mind.

 _ **The next morning.**_

Bo was the first up and showered. She went downstairs to get the coffee started. She didn't sleep much but was pumped for the day. Lauren was currently in the shower, after they had both bathed Ethan and Dillon. Charlotte was already downstairs, and asleep on the floor near the stairs. Bo nearly screamed when she saw her stand up. Charlotte eyeballed her mother, but followed her into the kitchen. Bo laughed knowing that she must be hungry, and had moved on from to trying to get into the fridge again.

"Bacon? Steak? What's your pleasure? Bo laughed. Charlotte did not look amused. She was hungry, and didn't care what Bo put on her plate.

Bo laughed again when Charlotte started tapping her paw on the floor. She was growing impatient with Bo, and it was hilarious.

"Ok mama's sorry. Here take a 7 oz sirloin". Bo cooed placing it on a plate, and in front of Charlotte.

Before Bo even turned around Charlotte had already consumed it, and ran off. Bo laughed again when she noticed the empty plate. She was hungrier than that, but is likely waiting for Lauren to cook something else. Bo could cook, she just wasn't great at it like Lauren. The kids thought so too. Their favorite Bo meal was a piece, or two of raw meat. She couldn't screw that up.

Bo was drinking her coffee, and looking out the window when she heard Charlotte's little roar.

"Ohhhh I'm sorry". Bo laughed running over to turn on the tv. Charlotte could probably turn on the tv herself, but she had already chewed through a few remotes, so they kept the new ones out of her reach.

"Don't mind me, just passing through". Aife laughed after witnessing Bo in mother mode. Waving bye to Bo, she closed and locked the door behind her.

Charlotte stood up to watch Aife leave. She wasn't going to follow her this time, but she wanted to make sure the Succubus actually left the house. When she turned back to the tv, Bo laughed. They were so hot, and cold with each other.

Bo spun around when she heard the others coming down the stairs. Lauren was first with Dillon and Ethan running down in their shifter forms too.

"Who's hungry? Lauren cooed and smiled when the boys jumped up, and down. Charlotte jumped off the couch, and ran over too.

"Never said I was a chef". Bo laughed.

"Huh? Lauren asked.

"Nothing. Charlotte just doesn't like my cooking so I gave her a 7 oz steak". Bo smiled softly.

"I see". Lauren laughed. She wasn't laughing at Bo's skills, she was laughing because Charlotte already learned about it. Ethan and Dillon didn't care for it much, but would eat it. Charlotte simply refused to eat Bo's cooking.

Lauren cooked steak, eggs and hash browns for all of them. Bo poured orange juice in bottles, and handed one each to the kids. They had learned how to suck on the nipples without biting them off.

"Shift Charly. You are going to eat with a fork now". Bo said. Charlotte roared a bit but did what she was told to do. The more she resisted,the longer it would be before she could eat.

"She needs a...". Lauren said.

"I know. I know". Bo smiled sitting next to Charlotte. Lauren was sitting in front of the boys as they sat in their high chairs. They could never get Charlotte to stay in hers, so they gave up.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was fed, and Bo had carried Charlotte up to give her a much needed bath. She had resisted again, but eventually gave in. Bo wasn't going to dress her though. She could shift back once Bo had her clean and dry. She washed her hair and blow dried it. Bo silently insisted that she looked so much like Lauren.

"Ready? Bo cooed when she was finally finished. Charlotte didn't stick around to answer, she ran downstairs and jumped on to the couch again. Lauren was sitting with Ethan and Dillon when Bo nodded in her direction.

Bo walked outside to clear her mind. She needed to find something to be angry about to get her Succubus to surface. She had no reason to be angry other than Dillon being kidnapped. She rolled with that, and soon her eyes were blue. She thought about everything that had pissed her off recently. Lauren being kidnapped, and dying at the hands of the Una Mens. Lauren thinking she was a monster, and running off into the woods, and away from Bo. Dillon being taken. That was all it took for her Succubus to growl, and the winds seemed to move in fear of her.

Walking further out into the yard, Bo found a chair to sit in that faced the house. She nodded again to Lauren as she stood just inside the door.

"Charly, Ethan, and Dillon. Lets go outside! Lauren cooed, and watched all three shifters jump up, and off the couch.

The trio raced towards the Succubus and stopped halfway. Looking at the Succubus, all three tilted their head. Realizing it was still their mother, they ran towards her again. The Succubus stood up and knelt down waiting for them.

One by one they all jumped into her arms laughing. She didn't speak yet. She wanted them to get used to her touch first. She didn't pulse them either. They all ran around the yard. Lauren stood where she was wanting to give them the same private time, she had the day before.

They all spent the next few hours outside running, and playing. The Succubus allowed them to get some water when they wanted it. She still hadn't spoken yet. After they came back again, she knelt down, and finally spoke.

"I am your mother too. I am a Succubus. Just like the rest of you, and your other mom. My powers are somewhat different than hers, but she is still a powerful woman. You needn't have any fear of me. I will protect you, and your mother like nothing else in the world. I love each of you equally. Nothing or noone will ever change that". The Succubus explained in her deepest of voices. She was ready for them to hear her voice. The real one. She had to be sure like Bo that they weren't afraid of her or think she's a monster. Licking her lips to moisten them, she stared at them, and waited for a response.

Ethan was the first to respond. He ran over, and jumped into her arms. Charlotte, and Dillon waited in line for their turn. The Succubus gently and tightly held on to her son. He smiled, and laughed when she kissed him on his forehead. Not wanting to be the selfish one, he jumped down, and bowed to Charlotte.

Charlotte ran over and jumped into the Succubus arms. She held her with the same loving care as she did Ethan. Charlotte lifted her paws, and held the Succubus head in between them, and looked her in the eyes. "We love you too mama". She said.

The Succubus nearly dropped her, but Charlotte jumped down to prevent it. Tears flooded her face, as Dillon jumped into her arms. She held on to him like she was about to lose him. She buried her head in his long hair, and when he pulled her head back with his little paws, he dried her tears.

Lauren was a mess herself. She had taped the whole thing. She wanted to show Aife. Kenzi would get a kick out of it too, but showing Bo's mother would mean a lot more to her. Their security cameras would be taping it too, but they were placed on top of the house, and not necessarily on taping faces, and emotions. Nobody outside of their immediate family would ever see it of course.

The four spent the next few hours running and playing in the yard. Lauren had retired into the house to make a late lunch. She made cheeseburgers and curly fries. Charlotte loved them with cheese on hers.

What a full day it had been already. Lauren smiled warmly as she slaved over the stove. She knew Bo didn't have a reason to worry, but she wasn't one hundred percent positive. Especially when it comes to Charlotte. The girl either liked someone, or she didn't.

"Lunch is ready! Lauren cooed to the gang.

The shifters all sprinted inside, nearly sliding across the floors once they made it inside. Lauren cleaned them up, and walked to the door.

Lauren stood in the door waiting for the Succubus to reach it. Extending her hand, she waited for her to take it. Looking into deep blue eyes, Lauren smiled. She knew Bo would come out of it, her Succubus just needed a few minutes to collect herself.

"I love you". The Succubus said before her eyes faded back to brown.

Lauren was startled. She knew the Succubus had protected her, and saved all of them at one time. But she had never said those exact words to the Doctor. She smiled knowing it really was all of the woman standing before her that loved her.

"Are you ok? Lauren asked gently holding Bo's head in her hands.

"I'm great". Bo smiled softly. She took a few deep breaths, as she pulled Lauren closer. The women stood there for a few minutes, and backed away when they remembered the kids were waiting to eat.

Charlotte was roaring nonstop when they finally walked inside.

"We're coming sweetie". Lauren cooed as she hurried over to the table. She had placed lids on the plates respectively to keep them somewhat warm. The kids probably wouldn't care about the temperature but Lauren hated eating a cold burger.

The family ate quickly. Bo looked around the small table and exhaled. She was so lucky, and grateful. At first she thought Charlotte was going to be snobby, and act like she deserved everything without working for it, or asking politely. But she settled in nicely when the boys were born. She had two people to play with. But her most important quality was she quickly adapted to protecting her brothers, even when both mothers were home.

Lauren smiled at Bo. She knew what she was doing. She was relieved the Succubus had given her control back, and she was able to enjoy this time with them without having to fight for control. She didn't harm anyone. She wasn't a monster.

After everyone had finished eating they allowed the kids to go outside. Lauren was worried but trusted that they would alert them if they sensed any danger. There was no way for anyone to get inside the gate without setting off the alarms. Aife had set it once she was out of the driveway.

Bo and Lauren hurried up cleaning up the kitchen. They wanted to go outside just to watch the kids play.

Once they were outside, they took a seat and watched the shifters run around. They were so glad they chose that house. It had so much room that they didn't think they would ever need.

"This is good. They can play and be kids". Bo smiled sipping on a glass of water.

"Yes they can". Lauren smiled softly rubbing Bo's hand, and letting it go.

Bo and Lauren turned away from each other when they noticed Charlotte had pulled away from her brothers.

Standing on her hind legs, she threw some punches into the air, and dropped down on all fours. Waving her brothers over, they all took turns throwing punches in the air, never hitting each other. Charlotte stopped, curled up in the grass and watched the duo practice.

"We should get them a punching bag". Bo whispered.

"Yes we should". Lauren smiled taking Bo's hand.

Charlotte had enough, and went to fight again. This time she got in between them and swung. When they swung back, she bowed her head so they couldn't connect with it.

When Dillon accidentally punched Ethan in the mouth, he drew blood. Charlotte didn't flinch. She walked over to her brother, and helped him stand straight up.

"Feed". Charlotte said holding his paws out, and watched as Ethan mass chi sucked long enough for his wound to heal. Letting go, Charlotte watched him fall on all fours again. Once she was satisfied that he was ok, she ran back towards the house. The doors were still open. The trio ran past Bo and Lauren.

"Nap time". Charlotte said as she passed by.

Bo and Lauren laughed and walked inside closing, and locking the doors behind them. The duo watched as the kids ran upstairs to their nursery's. After Charlotte could no longer be seen, they walked over to the couch, and found a movie to watch.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Charlotte's birthday arrives.**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren are shocked by Aife's gift.**_

 _ **Ethan and Dillon use their powers on the guests.**_

* * *

Fluff. I know.


	37. Chapter 37

Things had never been the same for Bo and Lauren once Charlotte was conceived, and born. Bo was with the young shifter for over a year, before Lauren was able to join them as a family of three. The ladies had always known they wanted a girl, and a boy. Bo was shocked that Lauren wanted kids at first, but happy about it because she knew she was madly in love with the Doctor, and if she ever had kids, she wanted to share them with Lauren.

They had both been so busy back then. Lauren was still learning about being a Lioness. How they fed, and fought. Bo was working on case after case with Kenzi. Trying to keep their kitchen full, to keep her gf from running off into the woods, and eating who knows what. Lauren's appetite was as ferocious as Bo's. But at least Bo could feed from the Doctor, and her chi was only a snack to Lauren.

Kenzi often laughed at the many grocery carts they had when they all went shopping. She went along as a extra set of hands. They hit the jackpot when they found a butcher that could deliver their meats personally. The next thing they went shopping for was meat freezers. Half of their basement held them.

When Bo looked at Lauren. She thought her aura meant that she was happy in her life with the Succubus. Looking back on it, she realized Lauren's extra glow was due to Charlotte. She now felt that guilt. Lauren could have died, or they could have lost their first born had Lauren not gotten sick, and lapsed into a coma.

A year. That's how long Bo was in a hospital with her love. The Succubus in her hated those buildings, but couldn't find it in her to pull Bo to leave. If she did leave it was a life or death emergency. That's what Bo's life would have been. Life or death. How many lives would she take in the wake of Lauren's death? The Lich was her first clue that the Succubus would never allow Lauren to die, or stay dead.

But Lauren did die. She died because Bo wasn't there. She wasn't there when the Una Mens got their hands on her. She wasn't there when they planted the seed in Lauren's mouth. She wasn't there when the Doctor's human eyes closed for the last time. When her human heart took it's last breath. When the last bit of air she breathed vanished down her lungs. She wasn't there.

But she's here now. Now that their sons are screaming crying at the top of their lungs. Lauren had already switched into Doctor mode, and couldn't find anything physically wrong with them. They had already eaten a package of meat each. They had already downed five bottles of milk. Been bathed, and bathed again.

"What's wrong? Bo sobbed. She didn't like that their sons were crying, and nothing they were doing was stopping it.

"I don't know! I am not finding anything medically wrong with them! Lauren said pacing back and forth with Ethan as Bo was doing with Dillon.

The women paced back and forth, shaking their heads. They had been at this for almost an hour. Dillon started crying first, and that sparked Ethan's tears. At least they learned what affects one, immediately affects the other.

Aife had been out almost a full day planning her surprise for Charlotte's birthday. When she was finally content that everything was going according to her plan and specifics, she was ready for her bed.

After a quick shampoo and shower, she collapsed on her bed, still in her robe. Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes. The next thing she heard was the twins crying, and screaming. She heard what must have been Bo and Lauren stomping throughout the house. Once their feet sounded like they were staying in the boy's nursery, she closed her eyes again. She smiled at the thought of Bo being motherly. She had briefly known moments like that after Bo was born. That is before Hades clawed Bo out of Aife's arms.

Just when she thought she was about to get some well deserved rest, she heard Charlotte roaring.

"I did not go near them". Aife laughed. She knew Charlotte was now in her room, and looking for the suspect that made her brothers cry.

Charlotte jumped up on to the bed and circled the Succubus. Her roars were loud, and her eyes were glowing.

"If you bite me again, Isabeau won't get here fast enough to stop me from spanking that ass". Aife laughed. She loved moments like this though. She imagined they were moments she would have had with Bo, had she still been in Aife's custody at that age.

Charlotte had stopped circling her grandmother. Lifting her head, she constantly roared. The sounds were loud for her age, and broke the mirror in Aife's compact.

"Ok. Tell Nana what the fuck you want". Aife laughed still laying on her back.

Charlotte roared again. She knew Aife had just cursed. Bo specifically asked her not to curse in front of them.

"If you still want your birthday present, you better be nice to me". Aife laughed.

Charlotte's roars grew louder again. Her paws were nearly tearing the blanket on Aife's bed.

"Girl I'm a Succubus, not a psychic. If you want something from me, stop roaring and talk". Aife laughed again. She tucked her hair under her head, so Charlotte wouldn't trample on it again.

Charlotte roared until her throat went dry. She gritted her teeth, as she circled Aife's body again.

"For petes sake what is it? Aife groaned as she finally stood up.

Charlotte lowered her head, and took a bite into the covers on Aife's bed.

Aife laughed when Charlotte jumped off of her bed and rushed out of the room. "All you had to do was ask! She shouted towards her granddaughter, before collapsing on the bed again.

Bo and Lauren were pacing at a rapid speed. Bo had so many tears in her eyes, that she could hardly see. The boys were still crying and didn't look close to falling to sleep again.

"I guess we will be doing this for hours. If a brilliant Doctor like yourself can't find anything wrong, we won't know". Bo said softly looking at Lauren as they passed by each other.

"They are bound to tire". Lauren sighed. She wanted to cry too, but she was being a Doctor first at the moment. She needed to keep her composure. If she fell apart completely, Bo would too.

The women stopped walking when Charlotte ran into the room with something hanging from her mouth. The young shifter jumped into the boy's crib. Putting the object down, she walked from corner to corner in the crib. Finally stopping she looked towards her parents.

"That can't be". Bo laughed.

"Wouldn't hurt to try". Lauren smiled as she walked towards the crib. Bo shook her head in disbelief but followed the Doctor.

Charlotte jumped up, and down before the ladies reached the crib. Bo looked down to make sure she didn't step on her. Her tears were still clouding her eyes.

Lauren gently picked up what Charlotte had placed in the crib and put Ethan down. Bo followed right behind her with Dillon. Lauren smiled as she covered the boys. All crying soon stopped as they thankfully drifted off to sleep.

"Come here Charly! Lauren cooed and held her arms out to her.

Charlotte jumped into Lauren's and peeked into the crib. She sighed when she saw her brothers were fast asleep.

"Good baby". Bo cooed as she rubbed Charlotte's back. She knew they only wanted their favorite blanket. Bo and Lauren in their panic to find out what was wrong with their sons, never stopped to notice that the blanket was gone.

"Sh...shoot". Bo whispered. That's all they needed to calm down. To silence their house.

Lauren covered her mouth with a finger, and tiptoed out of the room. Their mind and ears needed the silence after what sounded like wounded animals crying.

Charlotte looked at her brothers as Lauren carried her out of the room. Bo was making faces at Charlotte to get her to look at her, but her attempts failed.

"Come on sweetie. Lets get you fed and bathed". Bo cooed as she stepped in front of Lauren. She hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. It had already felt like a long day, and it was barely noon.

"Charlotte you need to shift". Lauren whispered in her ear. They were really trying to keep up her being fed in human form, so she will be used to it later in life.

Charlotte roared but did as she was told to do. She didn't care much for her human form. She wanted to be ready at the smell of danger.

Twenty minutes had passed and the trio had all eaten breakfast. Bo gave Charlotte a bath, while Lauren cleaned up the kitchen. When her bath was done, Lauren dried her off, and set her down so that she could shift back. She laughed at how easily Charlotte shifted. It was eardrum shattering painful to Lauren at first, but once she shifted a few times, she got used to it.

Bo watched Charlotte head upstairs, knowing where she was going. She took a cup of coffee from Lauren, and pointed towards the patio. Opening the door, she watched as Lauren stepped through it.

"Time flew by and tomorrow's her birthday". Bo smiled softly.

"I know. The house will be packed". Lauren giggled.

"Are you sure we should hold it here? Bo asked.

"I don't think Charlotte would be happy anywhere else". Lauren answered rubbing one of Bo's hands.

"That's true". Bo smiled warmly and looked up when she heard the patio doors opening.

"The little princess almost got her ass whipped this morning". Aife laughed.

"What? What did she do? Lauren asked looking up at the Succubus.

"She came into my room and jumped on my bed. I thought she was going to bite me again. But she only wanted that small blanket". Aife laughed again. She had barely slept an hour but it was good enough for her to get up, and check on her plans one last time.

"I'm sorry mom. We didn't know". Bo said softly. They really didn't.

"We're really sorry. We had no idea they had even gone in your room". Lauren said softly. It was embarrassing and an invasion of privacy.

"It's ok. I just wanted to explain what happened". Aife laughed.

"We will talk to all of them about that". Bo said putting her cup down.

"It's ok. I will never have anything harmful in there that they will ever see or get into". Aife laughed. She was certain of that. She was there to watch her grandchildren grow up, and to see Bo in action as a mother. No camera would ever capture the beauty of it all.

"You're going somewhere? Lauren asked.

"Yes I want to make sure my plans for Charlotte's birthday are ready and nothing goes wrong". Aife laughed jingling her keys.

Bo and Laure both sighed. They knew Aife was going to give their daughter a gift, but after she was gone for hours shopping, they figured she was done. They knew it was going to be huge, and or splashy.

"Ok". Bo said coming out of her thoughts. She looked at Lauren and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Aife waved bye and was off to her car.

"It's going to be an early night". Bo and Lauren said in unison. They were right. Charlotte and the boys played in their rooms. Kenzi and Hale were both out shopping. Bo and Lauren put the kids in their playroom and scrubbed the house from top to bottom.

Six hours had passed and they were ready for dinner and bed. Charlotte once again shifted to her human form to eat, and shifted back after her bedtime bath.

"We can do this. We're ready". Bo panted as butterflies filled her stomach. They weren't really ready. Is any parent ever ready for a child like Charlotte? Bo laughed internally.

"Time for bed". Lauren cooed pulling Bo towards their bedroom.

Bo's eyes flashed blue. "Yes. Bed".

"Bo I mean actual sleep. You know we will be up early for a long day". Lauren laughed.

Bo pouted but laughed too. As much as she wanted to make love to Lauren. That's how they got their kids, and their sessions usually lasted until the next morning. She climbed into bed, and quickly pulled Lauren into her to spoon. She watched over Lauren's shoulder as sleep finally took the Doctor.

"Good night my love". Bo whispered and closed her own eyes.

 _ **The next morning.**_

Bo and Lauren were up, and at it thanks to their alarm clock. They bathed the boys first, and dressed them. Charlotte had watched the whole thing, and cringed when it was her turn. Lauren wasn't looking at her like she normally had looked at her when she bathed her before. Charlotte roared a little at her mother.

"I'm only going to bathe you". Lauren laughed.

Bo was cleaning the bathroom up before Lauren was to bring the birthday girl in. She knew Charlotte was not going to like it. They were going to dress her and make her stay in human form until the party was over.

"Sorry but someone seems to know we're up to something". Lauren laughed as she finally walked in with Charlotte.

"Ready for your bath Charly? Bo cooed trying to mask her aura that she knew Charlotte might be reading.

"She's already eaten. I found an empty package of meat on the floor". Lauren laughed.

"Bad baby". Bo laughed.

"She's far past being a baby". Lauren smiled kissing her on the head before placing her in the tub.

"Oh don't we all know that". Bo laughed loudly as Charlotte was already splashing in the water.

Lauren started to sing Happy Birthday to Charlotte. Sure they would all be singing it later, but she wanted a moment just for them and their first born. She was almost crying at the thought, but wanted to get her bath over with. So she focused on that. They were bathing her in her shifter form to make sure that part of her was clean and would drain the tub and bathe her in her human form.

An hour later they were done and were ready for the hard part. Thinking they were finally done, Charlotte shifted back to her Lioness form.

"Shift Charlotte". Bo said softly and waited. Charlotte shook her head, and backed away.

"Charlotte shift". Lauren said firmly looking down at her.

"If you shift, you can watch cartoons". Bo said.

"No Bo. We are not going to bribe her. She needs to learn to listen to us". Lauren laughed.

"Charlotte shift". Bo said seriously.

Charlotte looked between both women. Reading their aura, she knew they were serious. Bowing her head, she finally shifted.

"Finally". Bo laughed picking her up.

The women were conflicted in what they wanted Charlotte to wear. Bo wanted jeans, a tank top, leather jacket and boots. Lauren wanted a button down, jeans, boots, and leather jacket. So they compromised. Charlotte was dressed in a sleeveless button down shirt, jeans, leather jacket, and boots. Her blonde hair framed her face.

"She looks so much like you". Lauren laughed as Charlotte sat in a chair, fully dressed, and staring at them.

"I always thought she looked more like you". Bo laughed pulling Lauren into her body. Their baby was beautiful, no matter who she favored.

"Awwww I thought she favored me". Aife laughed from the door. She had been watching them since she checked in on the boys playing in the playroom.

"I think she looks like all of us". Lauren laughed stepping out of Bo's arms.

"That she does. Now lets go party! Aife laughed throwing her arms into the air and snapping her fingers.

Hours had passed and Lauren was right. Everyone that they invited had come. Food was flying off plates. Charlotte was still in human form, but refused to be picked up by anyone that wasn't family. All the guests cooed at how adorable she was, and bowed at her.

Bo laughed when Charlotte lifted her nose into the air when they bowed. She was barely their Princess anymore, even as a one year old.

"Happy Birthday to you". Lauren started to sing as she and Bo carried Charlotte's giant cake to the giant kitchen table. The guests came running in, and started helping them sing.

Aife stood off to the side. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Most of the Fae in attendance hate her guts. But this was Charlotte's moment. Bo and Lauren's moment.

Once the cake and ice cream had been served, the guests were instructed to go outside. The yard had been decorated with lights hanging from the house and trees. It was a beautiful night out.

Bo, Kenzi, Lauren and the Ogres from Geraldine's carried Charlotte's presents out, and stacked them on the patio table. Some had to be stacked on separate tables. It looked like Charlotte had over a hundred gifts. The mothers knew she wasn't going to open them all in one night and kindly explained that to their guests, who didn't think she would get around to all of them in one night.

After a few pictures of Charlotte and her presents had been taken the group gasped when they heard the sounds of big trucks approaching the house.

When Aife clapped her hands, a large group of Fae had turned, and walked towards the trucks. They were monstrous semi trucks. Bo and Lauren had never seen trucks that large.

The guests watched as huge men entered the main trucks and carried massive sized objects out of them.

"Pink one on the right, blue one on the left". Aife ordered as she waved the guests back towards the house.

"Mom what the hell are those? Bo asked as she walked up next to her.

"Patience Isabeau. You will see soon". Aife laughed.

Bo shook her head in amazement. The things were taller than their trees. Probably taller than the house.

"Bo? Lauren said softly as she walked up to her.

"I know babe. I know". Bo cooed pulling Lauren close to her. The twins were standing in front of them, as Charlotte stood on the nearest table.

"You ready Charly? Aife cooed at the young shifter. Charlotte looked at Aife, and back at the massive structures.

"Now! Aife screamed and stood facing her family and the party guests.

Bo and Lauren's mouths dropped. The guests were loud in shock, and spoke among themselves.

"Mom!? Bo screamed.

"Isabeau. I go big, or I go home". Aife laughed pointing at her gifts respectively.

"But this is way too extreme. Even for you! Bo gasped.

"Are they even stable? Lauren asked.

"Ladies. Ladies. Ladies. They are my heirs. My blood. My badass grandbabies. There is no way I would offer them anything unsafe. I had intended only one for Charlotte, but it wouldn't have been fair to the boys". Aife said seriously.

"I don't know about this mom". Bo said looking at the things.

"Max. Try and move one". Aife ordered and watched the Ogre push one of them.

"It's secure madam". Max said bowing towards Aife.

"And the other one now". Aife ordered and watched him do the same thing.

Charlotte turned and looked at Bo and Lauren. When Bo nodded, Charolotte jumped down and ran to the one on the right. Once she disappeared, Bo and Lauren rushed over to it.

"Hello Charlotte". Aife waved at her granddaughter.

Charlotte had shifted and was looking down on her parents, grandmother and their guests.

Ethan and Dillon shifted and ran inside the other one. Bo and Lauren could do nothing but watch, and hope they were as sound as Max had led them to believe. They were too tall to go inside and check for themselves.

Charlotte looked over at the other one and smiled when both boys emerged on top, just as she had hers.

"What are you fools waiting for? Bow to my grandkings and princess". Aife laughed.

The kids laughed as the ran around and popped up again. Their grandmother had built them castles to play in. The doors were tall enough for them to reach about ten years old. It was wide enough for them to run inside in shifter form too.

"Charly you ok? Bo yelled up, and smiled when she showed that she was.

"Don't worry, I had cameras installed inside each one. I can watch whatever is going on inside from this". Aife laughed showing them a tablet.

"How are we going to clean them? Lauren asked.

"With a garden hose. Just make sure they are not inside at the time". Aife laughed.

"Aife". Lauren sighed.

"What? They are structurally sound. I even have guards to watch them. Nobody or nothing can go in there but them". Aife laughed.

"How did you do that? Bo asked.

"They have both been warded. The only trick, Trick taught me". Aife laughed. It wasn't exactly the truth. She had watched him do it, but he never knew she was watching. Once he did it a few times, the young Succubus caught on.

"So the boys can play in theirs, and Charlotte can play in hers". Lauren said softly.

"Yes ma'am. So you and Bo won't have that Brady Buch, girls is girls and boys is boys fight". Aife laughed.

"Well that won't matter now". Bo laughed as Charlotte ran out of hers and into the boys castle.

The chidren spent the next twenty minutes going in and out of their castles respectively. Their parents stopped them when Charlotte jumped off of the top of hers, and Ethan was about to do the same.

The guests mingled around but stayed clear of the castles per Aife's guards staring them down before they reached them. She was happy her gifts were well received by the kids. If anything did happen to get inside, it wouldn't live very long with Charlotte around, and her being so protective of her brothers.

Bo and Lauren presented their gifts. Bo bought Charlotte a mini Hummer. Lauren bought her clothes and upgraded her play clinic to a mini hospital. They made a rule that if Charlotte is in her Hummer, one of them needed to be around to watch her so she wouldn't go in the street, run into the house, another car, or the castles.

The guests watched her drive around in it for a good hour before she suddenly jumped out, and ran into her castle again.

"Charly you still have guests now come out, and play". Bo laughed, and watched her jump off the castle again and ran towards the only kids at the party.

"And all I got her was clothes". Kenzi laughed.

"It's ok Kenzi. She knows you love her too". Lauren laughed.

"Man Aife went all out. That is awesome though! Kenzi laughed.

"Yes only mom would think of that". Bo laughed. It had been a long day, and their kids were still at it. Running around and playing.

Charlotte was still the star of the party, as she should be. The boys had run inside after they had moved the party inside.

The guests were laughing and talking. Lea came but had kept a good distance between all of them. Aife glared at her once, and she never went near the Succubus again. She was still healing and had only been out of the hospital for two days. She had insisted that they let her out so she would be able to clean up, and attend Charlotte's party. The young shifter had glared at her with the same intensity that her grandmother did. Lea felt like shit, and it hurt that Charlotte didn't trust her anymore, she wouldn't even jump in her arms when she extended them to her.

The party was still in swing hours later. Charlotte had settled in on top of the couch as people walked back and forth. When they tried to pet her, she purred and they backed off.

Charlotte had enough when she saw some blue streaks. She knew it was her brothers and jumped of the couch roaring as she ran out of the house.

"Bo..Lauren! Somebody! Charlotte's at it again! Kenzi screamed dropping her wine glass.

"What? Where? Bo and Lauren asked running in.

"She ran outside! Kenzi said running towards and out of the patio door.

"Dillon! Ethan! Stop it! Lauren said as she came up on the scene unfolding before them outside.

Charlotte was standing up on her hind legs, and dropped down to watch them. It was their turn to play. To train.

"You grab one and I will grab the other". Bo said running towards their sons.

Dillon was on top of Lea draining her and Ethan was on top her date, Grace, draining her.

Bo pulled Ethan off, as Lauren pulled Dillon off.

"Thank you all for your gifts, but I think it's best you leave". Lauren said.

"Yes I think that's a good idea". Bo said rubbing Ethan's back.

"Lauren. Bo. I'm sorry". Lea mumbled through tears.

"We know. It's just going to take us awhile to trust anyone again". Lauren explained softly, and nodded towards the boys, and Charlotte.

Lea pushed Grace towards the gate and the guests watched as they walked out.

"Thank you all for coming but the party is over". Bo and Lauren said in unison.

"You heard them. Get your shit and go! Aife snapped.

The women carried the boys inside as Charlotte stayed outside to watch the guests leave. Aife stood beside her and laughed as she heard Charlotte roaring internally. She knew the little girl loved what her brothers just did.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Dillon test his powers on Aife.**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren notice a change in Charlotte.**_

 _ **Ethan attacks Lea when she visits.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Charlotte**_

Charlotte stared into nothing as she was on her stomach inside of her crib. It was early in the morning so Bo and Lauren weren't up yet. She had already gone to check on her brothers. They were both asleep too. Bo and Lauren had left the doors to both nursery's open. To keep the boys room locked would mean a lot of scratches all over it. Charlotte liked to sleep in there, occasionally, on the floor.

It had been another late night in the household. Charlotte had stayed outside with Aife until almost eleven. Well past Charlotte's bedtime. But did a shifter even have a bed time? Sure she was finally put to bed, but that didn't mean she went to sleep. She faked snoring long enough for Bo and Lauren to retire to their bedroom. She did actually fall asleep two hours after they left her, and slept for about three hours. Now at 4 AM, she was wide awake again.

She was thinking about Dillon and Ethan. She didn't trust Lea much either, but wondered why they attacked her. Her date looked new to Charlotte too. Had she known that was going to happen, she would have joined in, but her brothers needed the practice. She was proud. It was much better than any cartoon they had all watched together.

Once the guests had left, and the yard had emptied out, Charlotte had gone to where Ethan had pinned Lea's date and found her scent. It wasn't familiar which meant that woman was brand new to the kids. Brand new to the house. She roared at the thought and purred out of her crib.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo opened her eyes and relished the silence. She rolled over and snuggled as close as she could get to Lauren. She wanted to ravish the Doctor right then and there, but knew the minute one of them moaned, the kids would be up. Having a shifter gf was something she was still getting used to. Lauren had always been loud before, but now she was building shattering loud. She smiled into her golden locks and closed her eyes again. "I love you Lauren". She whispered.

"Since you were the first up, you should be the first to check on them". Lauren whispered.

Bo smiled and checked the monitors. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. The boys were in their bed, and Charlotte was likely on the floor next to them.

"Looks good to me". Bo cooed into Lauren's ear.

"Bo". Lauren said.

"Ok. Ok. I will go look". Bo laughed softly and kissed Lauren's cheek before she climbed out of bed.

Bo pulled on her Kimono and ran her fingers through her hair, as she put on her house shoes. She tiptoed as best she could towards their massive door and opened it. Gently pulling it closed behind her, she started the short walk down the hall. She groaned when she kicked one of the boy's toys. She wanted to curse but restrained herself. Walking into their room first, she hurried over to their bed. They were still sound asleep. She looked around for Charlotte and didn't see her. She wasn't in her bed, she had already checked there first.

"Shit". Bo whispered as she left them to sleep. Walking at a faster pace, she noticed Aife's door was closed which meant the Succubus must be sleeping or gone already. When she and Lauren bought that house, they knew they would probably have guests, but not live in guests. They didn't mind though, Aife's family. And knows how to deal with a Succubus which they have three of.

Walking downstairs, she took a deep breath when she found Charlotte staring out the window. She never thought to check the other monitors, she could have saved herself a trip. Walking over to the glass door, she knelt down beside the shifter.

"Good morning sweetie". Bo cooed kissing Charlotte on the top of her head.

Charlotte continued to stare out of the window. Bo looked too and didn't see anything but the castles. She smiled at how massive they were. At least Aife didn't get them anything that would make a lot of noise.

"You want to go outside? Ok! Bo whispered softly opening the door, and turned on the lights. She moved back as Charlotte raced out into the yard and went to the spot where Ethan and Dillon attacked Lea and her date.

Bo was shocked when Charlotte violently dug the grass up and buried her nose into the grass and dirt. She saw her inhale a few times, and threw some of it back down.

Finding something, she took it into her mouth. She ran back inside and into the kitchen. She looked up at Bo and at the nearest door.

"You want something else? Bo asked.

Charlotte used one paw and scratched at the door. Bo opened the door and pulled out the contents. Trash bags, a mop, a broom, and a bucket.

Charlotte roared a little and Bo pulled out a small sized trash bag. Kneeling down next to Charly, she opened the bag. Charlotte opened her mouth and dropped the contents of her mouth inside. She looked up at Bo again and waited.

"Ok. Ok. I think I get it". Bo chuckled lightly. She tied the bag closed and then placed the bag on the floor and watched as Charlotte scooped it into her mouth. Bo turned her attention to putting the closet's contents back inside of it, and shut the door.

Charlotte raced upstairs and went towards Bo and Lauren's room. Bo rushed upstairs as she heard the scratching sounds coming from their door.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming". Bo whispered. She opened the door and watched as Charlotte took about two steps before she jumped into their bed.

Charlotte laid the bag down in front of Lauren who had turned around to Bo's side of the bed.

Lauren softly groaned and lifted her head. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. It wasn't even five yet and the young shifter was apparently thinking about Scientific testing.

"She's yours too". Bo laughed as she closed the bedroom door.

"Ok. Ok. I'm up. Where did she get this? Lauren asked sitting up.

"Out in the yard where Ethan and Dillon attacked Lea". Bo answered gently sitting on the bed.

Lauren gasped. She thought Bo had dug it up, and gave it to Charlotte. "She did this?

"Yep. We have a huge hole in our yard now. Whatever was living beneath that area isn't alive anymore". Bo snickered rubbing Charlotte's back.

"Why didn't you take her into my lab? Lauren asked.

"Your daughter wanted to come up here first". Bo laughed.

"Ok Charly. You want me to test this for DNA am I right? Lauren cooed into the shifters eyes. Charlotte nodded her head and spread out on the bed.

"We don't know that woman that Lea brought with her and Charlotte must want us to find out who the crap she is, and if she was wearing this". Bo cooed rubbing Charlotte's back again.

"It's not even five yet". Lauren mumbled.

"Yeah. I don't think Charlotte can tell time yet, and wouldn't care about it, if she could". Bo laughed.

"Ok lets go". Lauren said pulling on her robe and slippers. Grabbing the bag, she watched as Charlotte stood up, and jumped off of the bed.

Bo checked the cameras and did a silent fist pump that the boys were still asleep. She followed Lauren and Charlotte down two flights of stairs. Once they were down in Lauren's lab, Charlotte jumped into the spare crib and watched Lauren work.

She noticed her putting on her labcoat and then a pair of latex gloves first. She then watched her empty the contents of the bag and her eyes started to close. She was getting sleepy, but needed to stay awake.

"She's sleepy". Bo laughed out loud. The basement was soundproof. They would use that to their advantage when the kids allowed them to.

"She better stay awake for this! Even I wouldn't be up this early". Lauren smiled.

"Did you hear mama Charly? You better stay awake". Bo laughed as she checked the cameras again. They left the door to the lab open in case they needed to leave in a hurry.

Charlotte yawned and it was the cutest thing Bo and Lauren ever heard. Well besides when the boys did the same thing.

"You know we could just ask the woman who the other woman was". Bo suggested.

"Yes. Well your early bird daughter thinks otherwise". Lauren smiled.

"Uhh no sweetie, she's in her shifter form. That's your daughter! Bo laughed as Charlotte just glared at them.

"I don't think either woman will be welcomed here any time soon. I am pretty sure Aife will ask around". Lauren laughed.

"Seriously I want to know who she is. I will leave you to the Science while I make a few calls. Without having to ask said woman directly, maybe somebody at the party knows who she is". Bo said.

"I have never seen her before. Not even in the pack I trained with". Lauren said softly as she worked on the cloth Charlotte had given her.

"So you couldn't smell anything? Bo asked scrolling through her contacts list.

"I can smell a lot of things in this, nothing definitive yet". Lauren said.

"Ok. I'm heading upstairs. I trust Charlotte will stay with you until you are finished". Bo said waving bye to their daughter. Charlotte looked at her once and immediately back to Lauren.

Lauren sighed when Bo was finally out of the room. This did seem like a waste of time but the Doctor in her loved how Charlotte had not only thought of digging up the grass and dirt, but knew to bring whatever she found to Lauren. Those nights she watched Lauren in the lab, she must have picked up on what her mother does, and how she does it. She smiled with pride as she continued working. Charlotte never fell asleep or jumped out of her crib indicating she was ready to leave. This was a bonding time the Doctor didn't plan on, but happily welcomed it. She would do the same with Ethan and Dillon too, but since she missed so much of Charlotte's life, she was happy it was their daughter taking an interest, even if it was only this one time, but still an interest in her work.

"This could take awhile". Lauren smiled turning her head towards Charlotte. The shifter slightly shrugged and Lauren laughed.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had already called a few people. None of them knew who Lea's guest was, but knew not to tell her Bo or Lauren was inquiring about her. Bo sighed. There had to be a reason the boys attacked them. The fact that they weren't talking yet, didn't help.

Bo's phone rung startling her out of staring at the space Charlotte dug up. "Hey Kenzi".

"I knew you would be up this early". Kenzi laughed.

"Hey you're up too! Bo laughed.

"About last night". Kenzi said.

"Yeah I know. Charlotte is already on the case". Bo laughed.

"What? Kenzi asked.

"She dug up the dirt where the attack happened, found something and took it to Lauren to run tests on". Bo laughed again.

"Damn. We already got one nerdy shifter". Kenzi laughed.

"Kenzi". Bo said.

"Hey I was just kidding. But still damn that's impressive. She already knows a lot. You and Lauren should be proud! Kenzi said excitedly. She was happy for them but holy crap what could Kenzi teach her and not look dumb doing it?

"What's up? Bo asked.

"I have been calling the Fae that I know of and nobody has ever seen that woman Lea brought to the party. Given how the boys jumped all over her like a happy meal, something has to be up with her". Kenzi said.

"Did you get anything? Anything at all? My contacts haven't come up with much either". Bo said.

"I gots notta. Hale is asking around too. I just find it odd that nobody knows who she is, and she was Lea's date". Kenzi said. Bo could tell that she was driving while talking on the phone too.

"We need to find out. If they show up again, I am not sure the boys or Charlotte could be held back". Bo sighed softly.

Kenzi could tell that Bo was worried and that worried her too. "Hey don't worry. We will find this woman and see who the hell she is , and why she don't have a police record like most Fae".

"We are trying not to say that name around here but maybe it's time somebody asked her". Bo said.

"I can if you want. Lets see how that bitch feels when Hale goes Siren on her ass". Kenzi said.

"They are our kids, we can handle it". Bo said.

"They are our family, we can help". Kenzi said.

"Ok ask around but be discreet and leave Lea to us". Bo said.

"Gotcha". Kenzi said hanging up.

"So Bo and Lauren don't know either huh? Hale asked.

"Nope. Bo's worried out the ass about it too". Kenzi said.

"Damn if those boys could talk, we'd know why they did that". Hale laughed.

"Yeah they were having fun with Charly one minute and kicking ass and not taking names later". Kenzi laughed.

"I wish she would file a police report. Since it's the Fae world, I could handle it. But maybe her pride won't allow her to". Hale said.

"You aren't thinking of running Ethan and Dilly Dilly in are you? Kenzi gasped.

"No. No. Nothing like that. Besides I'd have to take Bo and a pissed off grown ass shifter in Lauren too". Hale laughed.

"You wouldn't have an ass by the time you pulled from the driveway". Kenzi said.

"Still who is this woman and why doesn't anyone know anything about her? Hale groaned. They had been at it for hours. None of his leads paid off, and neither did Kenzi. Hale had been around long enough to know young shifters like that don't attack so violently like that. He was shocked at their Succubus powers, but knew some of Bo was in them too.

Bo's powers in young men was extremely dangerous. Which is probably why Dillon was taken and not just for Hades. The Fae didn't take kindly to hybrid Fae. Either you are fully Fae, or not at all.

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

Aife was up and hurrying. She had found something and wanted to get after it before anyone could interfere. This is her family. They will always be in danger. But if she could prevent it, she would.

From the sounds coming from downstairs everyone was home and moving about. She gritted her teeth in anger. She told Lea not to come to Charlotte's party, and the Succubus in her should have prevented that too. But the Succubus in her grand twins showed up when hers didn't. She laughed at the bite marks, she knew they left both women with. Charlotte's bite mark on her hand looked like a tattoo. Cute and she never wanted it to fade away.

That's what they are. Family. Strong. Protective. Kick as first and ask questions later. She saw a lot a of that in Bo when she first found her in Toronto. A Succubus couldn't afford to be patient. They are not wired like that. Especially in the Fae world. If you want something you damn well better take it, or get to it quickly.

That's where she was going. To the shifters. She was fed up with the lot of them. If they had something they wanted or something they wanted to say, they would be saying it to Aife and not coming for her grandchildren, Bo or Lauren again.

There were nights Bo and Lauren didn't know about. Aife had snuck into both of the kids rooms, and checked on all the babies. Charlotte woke up of course and purred her discontent, but the boys just slept quietly. That's what they should be doing. Just being kids. Sleeping until they were tired of it, and playing until they wanted it. Nana was hell bent on getting that for them. Bo and Lauren looked worn out too, they deserved to relax.

She was finally dressed and ready to go. Making her way downstairs, she smiled at the ruckus she heard. Bo and Lauren were talking about what they were going to have for dinner. Charlotte was outside in the yard again. Apparently Bo and Lauren talked her into filling in the hole she dug up. Aife had seen the whole thing and enjoyed the sight. The little shifter is brilliant.

Reaching the last step she slightly flinched when Dillon jumped into her arms. She heard Charlotte roaring at the sight but ignored it.

Dillon began sending pulses into Aife's neck and she did nothing but laugh. Then he tried to pull her chi and she gently closed his mouth. "Sweetie Nana is going to have to teach you how to be a Succubus because that only tickles. Since I have things to do, it will have to be another time".

"Mom? What did you do? Bo asked as she held Charlotte back.

"He jumped into my arms. I was only telling him that I will teach him how to be a Succubus". Aife laughed.

"I can do that". Bo cooed softly into Dillon's eyes.

"You will be a lot nicer than I will be, but know what you don't teach them, mama will". Aife laughed.

Bo shook her head as Charlotte ran over to Dillon after Aife had put him down. The young shifter stayed there until Aife had vanished out the door.

"He's ok baby. Grandma wouldn't hurt him". Lauren said sitting on the floor.

"This isn't good Lauren. Charlotte should trust mom by now and she doesn't. That's starting to worry me". Bo whispered.

"She's just reacting to what happened last night but I will say that needs to be the last time that we entertain guests that are not Kenzi and Hale for awhile". Lauren said.

"Yeah that's a good idea". Bo sighed. But she was still worried. Charlotte is finally one and should still be enjoying being a kid but she still held the duties of trying to protect her brothers. Aife wasn't there to harm them, if she was, she would have done it already. Left already. But she was staying for what Bo was sure was a need to be a mother and grandmother. As crazy as she could be, Bo had never seen her fail at either of those.

Bo had finally understood why she gave her to humans. To be away from the Fae. Had she been raised in the Fae world, she would likely be cruel and vindictive. She needed to recognize that before it leaked on to her kids. She wanted them to be nice and considerate but also protective of each other.

She would have found Trick a lot sooner or he would have found her. Did the same things to her that he did to Aife. Tried to mold her into doing things his way. Had her mate with Dyson. Have grandchildren with him. But if Dyson could get Bo pregnant, he had plenty of chances and didn't. Probably couldn't. But none of that mattered now. She had the family she always wanted with the shifter she wanted. Even if Lauren was still human, Bo still wanted a baby that looked like the Doctor and now she had three of them. She needed to be the one to protect them. The Succubus that teaches them. Yes Aife could teach them a lot, but Bo could teach them how to be a kind, thoughtful Succubus. Nothing like she was raised to be because she didn't know of her Succubus yet. But she did know how to be kind.

"Hey! Lets go outside huh? Bo cooed and watched as their kids jumped up and down excitedly.

"Lets go! Lauren smiled opening the patio door and smiled as they all ran around. Charlotte had done a good job filling in the hole and the boys didn't seem to care about that spot anymore.

Lauren had called for a courier to have the cloth Charlotte had brought her to be tested in a private lab under the strictest privacy a colleague of hers could muster. John was pretty smart and thorough. What Lauren couldn't find, he would. The Doctor was given a 24 hour deadline and he agreed to it.

The women heard a car pulling in and couldn't get to the boys fast enough. They were both running towards it. Ethan jumped through the windshield, breaking it. He had already taken a bite before Lauren had reached him. The wound was deep and blood was pouring from the woman's face and Ethan's mouth.

"Ethan! Stop it! Lauren snapped.

"What the hell are you doing here and why didn't you call first? Bo asked angrily.

"I... I wanted to explain about last night". Lea groaned as Bo gave her a towel she found in Lea's backseat.

"Our kids obviously know something is up with you. You could have called first and been told were don't want any company for awhile". Bo snapped.

Charlotte was on top of her castle, smiling at the sight in front of her.

"Who was that other woman? Lauren snapped after she had cleaned Ethan up and watched as he ran into the boys castle to match Charlotte's current position.

"I don't know! I just met her last night at the party! That's what I came to tell you! I had just started to talk to her when Ethan and Dillon attacked us! Lea screamed in pain. Ethan had nearly took one side of her face completely off.

"As a Doctor I am calling an ambulance, as a mother, you should have called and told us all of that! Lauren said pulling her cell phone out. She wasn't going to leave her kids right now. They needed her more than Lea needed Dr. Lewis.

"Where is Dillon?! Bo screamed not seeing their son.

Lauren pointed upwards as she noticed him poking his little head out as he stood next to his brother.

"Well at least we know where they are". Bo sighed in relief. The Succubus in her wanted to kick the crap out of Lea but didn't want her kids to see her brutally attack someone.

"Feed". Charlotte said never turning to look at her brothers.

Bo and Lauren watched as Ethan pulled Lea's chi. He was bleeding again, and soon his wounds healed. He stopped himself and wiped his mouth with his paw.

The ambulance finally arrived and Lauren told them about the depths of Lea's wound. The mother in her overshadowed the Doctor in her. Lea had been a friend of hers, but not long enough it seemed. This was the second time she had come around with a woman that none of them knew about. The difference this time was the boys struck before any of them were taken.

Bo checked on the kids and was relieved when they were still on top of their castles. "Are you ok babe? She cooed into Lauren's ear.

"Yes. I'm ok. I just want this mess out of here". Lauren said.

"They are putting her inside the ambulance, she's almost gone". Bo said walking up behind Lauren and wrapped her arms around her.

The women stood there and were startled when they saw chi coming from Leah's mouth again.

"Ethan stop! Bo snapped over her shoulder.

"It's not Ethan". Lauren said turning around to look at their kids. It was Charlotte.

Lea coughed and coughed until the young shifter finally relented after they closed the doors on the ambulance.

"Look". Lauren gasped.

Bo turned around and was stunned too. Charlotte's eyes were flashing blue and she was roaring at the same time.

"Come down here! Bo screamed.

Ethan and Dillon came running down and jumped into their arms. Charlotte did not move. Her eyes grew darker and she turned her head from right to left. Bo and Lauren knew what she was doing. She was about to mass chi suck the colony.

"Charlotte! Come down here! Lauren screamed.

"That's not going to work". Bo said shivering.

"What are we going to do?! Lauren asked.

"Take the boys inside and keep them there! Bo screamed handing Ethan to Lauren.

"What are you going to do? Lauren asked.

"Get a tall ladder and my break out my Succubus". Bo said.

"Bo...". Lauren said worriedly.

"I have to let her out to help our baby Lauren". Bo said rushing into the garage to find a ladder. When she didn't find one, she used their tallest car.

 _ **Aife**_

Aife had used most of her resources and found the house she was looking for. Not wasting anytime she jumped out of her car. She felt like draining the place but didn't know who would be inside. Namely kids.

Walking up to the door, she used her fist and banged on it hard. Once someone opened the door, she rushed inside.

"Who are you?! The voice that answered the door screamed at the Succubus.

"Where is the wounded woman? Aife asked.

"I don't even know who the hell you are! The voice snapped.

"I'm daughter of the Blood King. Do you need to know anything else? Aife laughed.

"You...you can heal her right? The voice asked excitedly.

"I will do my best". Aife smiled and followed the man into another room.

"Here we are. I found her on my porch last night. She has been out most of the night and all day today". The man said.

"What's your name? Aife asked.

"Wayne. My name is Wayne". He answered.

"Well Wayne I am going to need some privacy if I am to help her". Aife said softly.

"Very well. I will go and make some tea". Wayne smiled as he made his way out of the bedroom door.

Aife surveyed the room as she walked around it. There was a rickety old door and a window. The sun was bright enough for her to see what she was doing.

"Wake up". Aife said slapping the woman on her bandages.

"Who are you? The woman groaned.

"Oh please. You must know who I am, you were at our party last night". Aife snapped pushing a finger deep into the bandage and smiled as the woman kicked her legs in agony.

"Ok. Ok! I'll talk! The woman screamed and sighed when Aife removed her finger.

"You must have known I would find you. I could find a cockroach pissing in the dark". Aife laughed.

"I can explain". The woman said tiredly.

"Then get to talking because you stink". Aife laughed.

"I went to the party for the Doctor". The woman confessed.

"You should have played dead just now, because you will be soon". Aife laughed.

"I wanted to talk to her before those little freaks...". The woman started and screamed in pain as she was viciously slapped by Aife.

"Is something wrong? Wayne asked from the other side of the door.

Aife put her hands over the woman's mouth. "No. No. It's part of healing.

"Very well. The tea is ready when you are". Wayne said.

"Thank you Wayne". Aife said imitating the woman's voice.

"Tell me". Aife snapped after she removed her hands.

"I'm Evony's sister. I heard the Doctor had killed her and I wanted to know why". The woman said.

"That bitch didn't have any family other than a bastard son". Aife laughed.

The woman groaned when Aife pushed her finger into her bandage again.

"I am her sister. My name is Mia".

"Well Mia lets get you out of here". Aife smiled softly.

"You're going to help me?! Even after what I just told you!? Mia asked.

"Hell no. You said you wanted to know why the Doctor killed the bitch. I am taking you to get your answers and once you have them, I have three Succubus to train". Aife laughed as she kicked in the door leading outside and ran off with the woman.

"Hey?! Where are you going with her? Wayne asked.

Aife buckled Mia into her car and ran back to the man. "Wayne forget about her and me". The Succubus said pulsing him. Normally she would kill him, but his aura told her he was innocent.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Charlotte resists Bo's Succubus.**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren meet Mia**_

 _ **John visits Bo and Lauren.**_

 _ **Bo breaks down.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_I had hid in the basement. It was dark and damp but it was quiet. Mom was due home soon. I made a few sandwiches and grabbed a soda to drink. Here I am sitting in the corner nibbling on the corner of one sandwich._

 _I had come down here often with the same routine. School had let out and I raced home to throw my bag in my bedroom closet, and made my way down to the basement. This would be my dinner but I was hungry for reasons I had not understood yet. I felt like a walking science project. I would feed from things people would call grotesque. Sometimes I could control it, other times I took all of the flowy, blue looking stuff._

 _I even fed off of our frogs in Biology class. My teacher flunked me, called to tell mom, and she grounded me. This is my life since that day I came home from school._

 _I had barely set my bags down before she started in on what would become a routine of rants and name calling. I was a monster. I was the devil. I was useless. I was a bad shit. I was ugly. I was not what she wanted when she decided to adopt a little girl. I was a waste of room and board. I wasn't her daughter. Unworthy of the Dennis name. A grade A freak._

 _She spat on me too, or tried to pour hot water all over me. I was too fast and strong for her to hold down so she gave up on that. She fixed my bedroom door so that when I went in, and tried to come out, the alarms would sound and I was trapped inside._

 _That is what lead me to hide out in the basement. Before she came home the first time I hid down here, I scrubbed it clean from top to bottom and found an old mattress to sleep on._

 _Her snobby friends would never imagine her house would have such a filthy room before I ever set foot in it. The upstairs was immaculate. The curtains were just right. The kitchen was always spotless. I never saw her bedroom because it was always off limits. The living room had a couch, loveseat and small TV. To the world it looked like Heaven, to me it felt like Hell._

 _School was my only escape from her. After I flunked that class, the second semester came, and I enrolled in another._

 _When it was bedtime. I curled up on the mattress and longed for sleep to take me. But it wasn't always my friend. I tossed and turned thinking of her plotting to do something to me that I wouldn't be ready for. She keeps a large can of gasoline in a corner of the kitchen. I found it odd since she has an electric stove. Would she set me on fire? Would she try and burn the house down, with me in it and collect the insurance money?_

 _Monster. Whore. Freak. Bitch. Were the only words she would address me by. My Senior year of high school was approaching and after the incident with Kyle, I had nowhere to go. So I quit school and ran._

 _A monster, whore, freak, and bitch was loose on the streets. Sleeping on the streets, in empty buildings, and alleys. One time I slept in a large trash can just to get away from men trying to mug me. I took the blue stuff from one of them and stuffed him inside the trash can, and left him, alive._

 _I had to run again. I don't know if he ever turned me in or told anyone about me, but I left something on his face that didn't look like a rash, and it scared me._

 _Then she came. My eyes didn't feel the same. My body didn't look the same. I was glowing. I was growling. I was jumping from one body to the next, leaving corpse after corpse in my wake. She never spoke, she just took._

 _Twenty-four hours a day, I was not myself. I was her. For ten years, she took the blue stuff and when she finally was tired of the same old bums, she relented control back to me. I had nothing. Not a pot to piss in. No sandwich. No soda. Just nothing._

 _I was hungry for food but wouldn't stoop to eating rats or any other creatures that roamed the area._

 _One time when I was asleep, I was grabbed by Police officers and thrown in a cell. I used a Fake ID, so they could never call mom. The smelly cell alone was enough punishment. They ripped my clothes from me and gave me the standard jumpsuit for inmates. They put me in another cell with two women. After about a week they tried to make me their bitch, but I made them mine and she enjoyed it._

 _I needed to get out of there and found a way. The only woman left in the room with me, wanted to make a phone call. Once she screamed for the guard, I knocked her out and took her cap to disguise myself as her. When the guard came to get me, we walked a few feet before she knocked him out and placed his naked body in the nearest closet. I was now dressed as him. I told the next officer that it was lunch time and he watched as I took my break. I went outside, jumped in a car and left._

 _I hadn't eaten in so long that she took over again. One night she had met her match. This tall man would not go down without a fight. He swung, kicked and punched her in the face._

 _She growled as she snapped. I was helpless and had a front row seat to her anger. She grabbed him by his long hair and violently pulled his head back. She kissed him without tongue and the blue stuff flowed. He was pushing on her as hard as he could but his efforts were useless. Once she had enough, she clamped her hand around his neck and pulled. Blood splattered everywhere on to the street in front of him. Falling to his knees, he looked up and fell on his face. Dead._

 _She bent over and pulled his wallet out. Pulling his cash out, she laughed at a picture of him by himself, but she dropped the other pictures._

 _It was too late. I had seen them. There was a set of twins in his giant arms. A woman standing behind him and four other kids flanking him. A whole family has lost their father. Their mother has lost her mate and husband according to the huge rock on her wedding finger._

 _I cried on the inside while she berated me internally. Grow a set._

 _I didn't want to be her anymore. I didn't want to be me. I could never make up for this. She laughed and I sulked for days. I couldn't control her. Some kids fear monsters under their beds, and in their closets. Mine was inside of me. Unapologetic and scary._

 _We continued like that for months. I didn't know what she was but I knew I didn't like it. Couldn't stop it. Then I met Lauren. My only hope of finding answers and she found them. The one answer I craved more than anything we ever ate, or fed from on the street. I am a Succubus._

A Succubus standing on the hood of my car. Looking at my baby who keeps retreating from my attempts to hold her.

Charlotte roared as loud as her little lungs would allow her to at me. At me. I'm still her mother, my eyes are just blue.

Having enough she turned around and jumped off of her castle and over the fence.

"Charlotte". I said in my softest voice. But she ignored me as she ran. Her eyes were an angry blue. I bowed my head in shame. I had done this to her. Done this to them, and it wasn't something I could fix like breakfast or tuning the tv to her favorite cartoons. She continued to ignore me and ran as fast as she could.

Snapping out of my own trance, I followed her. We had run about 3 miles before I finally caught up to her. I could have taken my car but didn't want to risk running her over, if she suddenly stopped. This needed to be done on foot. This is why I sent Lauren into the house with Ethan and Dillon. I needed to do this alone. Stand on my own two feet. Show my baby she is not a monster. She will never be a freak, whore or bitch. She can have a better childhood than I did.

I watched our baby go on her own rampage. Cat after cat, dog after dog went down in a matter of minutes and she didn't use her Lioness skills to do it. She used her Succubus. She held two dogs down at once as she pulled their Chi. Their growls were useless compared to hers. Lauren has Succubus powers too, but I know theses are my powers that she's using.

She was too quick for me to catch or to keep up with. This was embarrassing. She was killing for no reason, and I couldn't stop her. She rebuffed everything I tried to do. Calling out to her. Running after her. I know she heard me, she just didn't care anymore. Playtime was over and she was acting like a super-sized Succubus.

The air caught in my lungs when Charlotte jumped on a woman, knocking her down. The woman came out of nowhere. She drooled all over the woman. She screamed in fear begging me to help her. I have to. More importantly, I have to help my daughter. Aife and I never had a moment like this. But this wasn't about us. It was about the darkness in all of us. _Her._ Since she knows herself better than anyone, I gave her control.

"Charlotte. Listen to mama". The Succubus said gently.

Charlotte was tearing at the woman's clothing, not paying attention to her mother at all. A grin formed on her face. She was enjoying herself, and the woman's fear. Other people had run up to help. Charlotte jumped off the woman and turned her attention on the crowd.

The Succubus waved them back. They weren't about to kill her daughter for something that is not her fault. Charlotte smiled as they scattered, and jumped on the woman again when she was just about to get up.

"Are you going to help me or not?! The woman screamed.

"Charlotte. Baby listen to me. You don't have to do this. You are better than this. I know of what I speak. I took innocent lives and enjoyed it. This woman is no threat to you. Neither is the darkness that you feel. I know it's scary, but you can overcome it. Be better than I was. I went on a rampage, leaving bodies and lives destroyed. I was uncontrollable. I know I am the reason that you are like this. But I also knew Bo and I wanted you since the day your mother named you. She had just helped a woman give birth and told me your name. We knew we wanted you and we wanted you with Lauren. Yes there is darkness in you, but there is also goodness too. Lauren taught me how to be a better person. A better woman. A better Succubus. You don't have to attack people for no reason. I can help you. We can help you. Just get off of her and come to me. Let me take you home. To where you belong. To where you are loved. To where you are accepted. They love you too Charly. Your mother and brothers. Your grandmother, even though you don't like her, and Kenzi". The Succubus explained in her deepest tone. She had to use that voice to reach Charlotte's Succubus.

Charlotte turned her little head to look at her mother. Tears were streaming down her face, as she turned her attention back on the woman. Charlotte roared as loud as she could before bending her head down again.

Sensing what she was about to do. The Succubus stepped forward and gently grabbed Charlotte by her neck, finally lifting her off of the woman.

"What the hell are you two? The woman snapped wiping her face off with her shirt.

"Go home. Love your family and let them love you in return". Bo said slightly pulsing the woman so that she would forget what she saw. The other onlookers had fled for good, once Charlotte looked like she was about to bite the woman's head off.

"It's ok sweetie. It's ok. Mama is right here and I will never leave you". Bo cooed with her Succubus voice, as she rubbed Charlotte's back.

The young shifter was snapping at her like she was going to bite her, but she couldn't do it. Cocking her head sideways, she looked at her mother as blue eyes returned to brown.

"Charlotte you will be ok. I know you're afraid but we won't let her win. We will help her too". Bo cooed pulling the shifter closer to her as they slowly walked home. Bo wished she had her car now, but the air would do them both a lot of good.

After two miles, Charlotte rested her head on Bo's shoulder as her mother continued to rub her back. Bo closed her eyes for a few minutes and opened them as they neared home.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_.

Lauren had been frantically pacing back and forth. The boys had thankfully fallen asleep hours ago, after hours of trying to keep them from jumping out a window and follow Charlotte.

Biting her nails she pounded the living room floor. She looked at the cameras and still hadn't seen Bo coming back yet. Where could they be? What could they be doing? Why didn't Bo take her car? It was driving the Doctor mad with worry. She took a seat on the couch to calm herself. She wanted to cry. She knew this was bad, but she couldn't fall apart. It wouldn't help their kids or Bo.

Jumping up she looked at the camera again as Bo approached carrying Charlotte. Lauren ran to the kitchen closet and grabbed some large towels. Bo and Charly were soaked.

"Bo?! What happened?! Lauren choked out as the Succubus entered the house.

"We're ok. She's ok. We're just wet from the rain". Bo sighed as Lauren took Charlotte from her. The shifter roared but was still asleep.

Lauren rushed her into the bathroom to wash her off.

Bo walked into the kitchen and put her palms face down on the countertops, as she bowed her head. What a disaster.

Twenty minutes later after Charlotte had been put to bed, Bo and Lauren showered and crawled into bed.

"Are you ok? Lauren asked.

"I will be. I guess". Bo sighed.

"Bo I can read your aura. Talk to me". Lauren said.

"Can we talk in the morning babe? I just want to sleep right now". Bo said.

"Ok. But I won't forget this". Lauren said as she kissed Bo on her forehead. She snuggled up to Bo, resting her head on the Succubus chest. She closed her eyes and allowed Bo's scent to lull her to sleep.

Bo didn't fall asleep yet. She was going to have moments with Ethan and Dillon's Succubus too. She nearly cried knowing her daughter nearly ran away. That she thought the only answer was to go out and kill an innocent.

They had been proud of her for protecting her family and brothers. But this was different. This was being violent just to be violent and finding glee in it.

Bo herself had somewhat grown out of the fear of being a monster. But seeing Charlotte like that. It brought back her own paranoia. Fears she was going to have to curb in order to help their daughter and sons. She wasn't a Doctor but knew this wasn't over with her baby shifter yet. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes.

 _ **Early the next morning.**_

Bo groaned when she heard Aife screaming. She just wanted another hour's worth of sleep but the Succubus wasn't allowing that. Did she forget there were shifters in the house? Namely one that didn't care for her much yet?

She rolled over only to find Lauren gone. Sighing she pulled oh her robe and went downstairs.

"What did you say her name is? Lauren asked.

"Her name is Mia and you won't believe who she is and why she came to Charlotte's party". Aife laughed.

"Mom? Really it's early in the morning and far too soon for guests". Bo groaned as she stepped up next to Lauren.

"I was courteous last night by not bringing her here then". Aife smiled softly. This was going to be good. The woman was likely not getting out of there alive. A good test for the teacher Succubus to teach her pupil grandchildren.

"The kids mom. The kids". Bo groaned.

"Can learn a lot from this experience". Aife laughed.

"Fine. Who is this? Bo asked pointing to the brunette next to her mother.

"Well don't stand there like the coward ass they are about to learn you are. Tell them who you are". Aife snapped hitting the woman in the back of her head.

"My name is Mia. Mia Marquise". The woman answered.

"Did you say Marquise? Bo asked angrily.

"Look I can explain". Mia said.

"You better be quick about it. A name like that can, and will get your ass kicked around here". Aife laughed.

"Evony was my sister. My long lost sister. She left home when I was 17 and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I was called when my name came up as next of kin. They had found her bones, and word has it, the Doctor here killed her". Mia snapped.

"Watch your tone". Bo growled stepping forward.

"Yeah it's pretty ballsy to walk up in here, not knowing what you are dealing with". Lauren bristled.

"I just wanted to know why you killed her. I thought I was going to get a chance to ask you at the party but those animals attacked me". Mia said.

Aife sighed but was pushed aside.

"Say that again, and I will make you swallow your tongue! Bo snapped with her eyes flashing blue.

Lauren roared and was soon joined by Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon.

"I killed her for threatening the family you see before you. But you...you are just done". Lauren snapped as Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon stalked the woman.

"You have your answer. Now get to stepping or should I say running? Aife laughed gesturing towards the children.

When Ethan licked his lips, Mia slowly started walking backwards. She had heard of them but didn't know they were Lauren and Bo's. She just thought they were guests of the birthday girl. The same girl that was flashing blue eyes at her. Swallowing hard, she turned to leave. Aife was politely holding the door open for her. She winked at her once she crossed the threshold.

Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon took off after her. Bo and Lauren watched as John stepped into the house.

"This is not the time". Bo groaned. It was still early and guests kept showing up.

"Don't worry Isabeau. Nana is going to join in on the fun". Aife laughed as she ran out the door.

"John? You have something? Lauren asked angrily. She wanted to go too. To see how far that bitch could get before she snapped her neck between her teeth.

"I'm sorry Dr. Lewis. We are expecting a busy day today but I wanted to bring you my findings". John said softly.

Bo sighed and rolled her eyes. She was tiring of this shit.

"I see you just met Mia Marquise". John said.

"Yes. She said she was Evony's sister". Lauren smiled softly. There was no need to be rude to him when he went out of his way to bring them whatever he found.

"Dr. Lewis that is not true". John sighed.

"What? Then who the hell is she? Bo snapped angrily. Somebody had crashed their daughter's first birthday party, and it sucked.

"She's her mother". John finally confessed.

"And you are sure of this? Lauren asked staring the man dead in his face.

"I called in some old favors. Evony didn't have any brothers or sisters. Pulling this woman's files, she did have a baby. A little girl. A little girl who matches her blood type. Her medical records indicate she gave birth by Cesarean section, then had extensive surgery to make it seem like she never gave birth at all. Her medical records had been sealed, that's why I called in the favor". John explained.

Bo thought about every conversation she ever had with Evony. She never mentioned her parents. Never mentioned family much at all.

Lauren thought back too. She never heard anything about the Morrigan's mother. She would act like she gave birth to herself and that she never had a family at all.

"Why would she say she's her sister though? Coming here and calling our kids names, wouldn't help her". Bo said angrily.

"She probably thinks she is her sister. The woman is thousands of years old. Even old Fae can lose it". John explained.

"It makes no sense! Bo snapped.

"I did find that Evony gave birth too. She has a son out there. If he hears about her death, he's likely to come forward too". John said.

"We already know about Massimo. We just didn't think she had any other relatives. I can't believe I didn't find that". Lauren said softly.

"Doctor, you know that you were too personally involved. It's always best to get a fresh pair of unbiased eyes to do our research". John smiled assuringly.

"But why wouldn't Massimo mention her? Bo asked.

"He probably never met his grandmother. Evony didn't seem like the family reunion type". Lauren said.

"That's true". Bo said shaking her head.

"Well I should get going. I just wanted to stop by and tell you what I found". John said.

"Thank you John for all of your help, and for being that fresh set of eyes". Lauren smiled softly.

"You know you have saved my ass plenty of times. My door is always open to you and I am just a phone call away". John smiled as he walked towards the back door.

"Bye John". Lauren and Bo said in unison.

 ** _Aife, Charlotte, Ethan, Dillon and Mia_**

Aife was laughing til she she bent over. The kids were chasing Mia around and had already bitten into her ankles.

When Charlotte knocked her down, the teacher in Aife stepped forward to see what her pupil would do. She watched as Charlotte drooled in the woman's hair.

The Succubus busted up laughing again when Ethan and Dillon were trying to knock Charlotte off of the woman, so that they could get a turn.

Aife bent down to pick her grandsons up. "Lesson number 1, ladies first". She laughed.

"Who the hell are you? Mia asked.

"I'm their grandmother and more importantly I'm someone you never should have crossed". Aife winked gently setting the boys down on the ground.

"I didn't cross you. I wanted answers from the shifter! Mia spat.

"Slow learner. I am Bo's mother. You know the Succubus in there". Aife laughed pointing at the house.

Mia tried her best to get up. She was shocked at how strong Charlotte was. She breathed a sigh of relief when Aife pulled her off. The young shifter roared, but Aife was too strong.

"Now watch Nana". Aife laughed as she pulled the woman up and pulled her Chi and watched as she passed out. Then she revived her and did it all over again.

Charlotte roared. She already knew how to do that. She taught her brothers how to do that over and over again. Roaring again she waited for Aife to move out of the way.

"You need to learn how to do this over and over again. It will save your life in the long run". Aife smiled softly.

Charlotte shook her head. She wasn't buying this. She was hungry and since Bo didn't let her eat earlier, Mia looked mighty tasty.

Bo and Lauren rushed out after they had fully dressed and locked the back door. What they saw made both of them shudder.

Aife was on top of Mia taking her Chi again. Charlotte had one of Mia's hands in her mouth. Ethan and Dillon each had a foot in theirs.

"Mom! Stop! Bo screamed.

Aife snapped her head around. Bo saw nothing but pure blue in her eyes. The same blue she had seen in Charlotte's eyes earlier. It was hopeless. Her baby was a fully grown Succubus.

"She needs to pay for what she's done! Aife snapped in her Succubus voice.

"Not in front of them mom. Please". Bo said softly.

Aife looked around her and noticed the kids had clamped on to Mia.

"You never minded this before". Aife said.

"I know. I don't want our kids murdering people just for kicks. They should only use their powers when they, me or Lauren have been threatened This woman only came here to see why Lauren killed Evony. Yes she threw out some insults but it shouldn't always mean someone's death. Our kids need to learn that before it's too late". Bo explained.

"Fine". Aife said pushing Chi back into Mia and standing her up.

"Charly, Ethan and Dillon come here". Lauren said using the deepest voice she had. She smiled when the kids finally obeyed for once.

"Get out of here. Bo just saved you life, I won't. See you later". Aife whispered in Mia's ear. The woman turned and ran out of the gate and down the busy street. She wished she had her car, so she decided to hitchhike.

Lauren looked at Bo and it worried her. She raced the kids in the house to feed them and plant them in front of the TV to watch cartoons. Charlotte must have sensed a change in her mother and was being obedient.

"Can you watch them? I need to talk to Bo". Lauren said.

Aife nodded. "Of course".

"Bo? Can you come with me? Lauren asked reaching for the Succubus hand.

Bo gently nodded and took the Doctor's hand. Lauren led them down into their sound proof basement. She pulled Bo to a huge chair and waited for her to sit. Quickly removing all of her breakables, she prepared herself for what she knew was coming.

Lauren turned and sat across from Bo. "Let it go sweetie".

"I am so tired Lauren". Bo sobbed.

"I know. I know. Talk to me Bo". Lauren said wiping Bo's tears away.

"When you called the precinct that day, I was furious with Dyson. Furious with him for keeping your whereabouts from me. But I was even more furious with myself. If I would have torn up Taft's compound, I would have found you. I shouldn't have left you. You were my girlfriend. Dyson's foe, not his friend. A friend would never keep someone from the person they loved. He knew I was still in love with you. I even told him that the day you broke up with me.

I am so, so sorry that I left you. I am sorry I was too much of a coward to see if you meant what you said about not loving me anymore. Everyone was themselves but me. Dyson. Vex. The Una Mens. They never would have gotten to you had I went after you myself, and look what they did. They took your human life from you, and I was nowhere around to stop them. The thought of them holding you down forcing you to eat the seed still haunts me. I couldn't stop them or stop you from dying. With all of my powers, I was helpless. Even more so because I wasn't there! Bo screamed.

"I know it's painful but you need to get it out Bo. Don't hold it in. Talk to me". Lauren said pushing back her own tears.

"I failed you Lauren! I even failed our kids and they weren't even born yet. Now everyone wants revenge for my fuck ups. They will never stop coming for us. They are growing every day, but they are still vulnerable. Vulnerable to the Fae world. They should only have to worry about being kids, not our protectors. Charlotte seems like she's ready to fight all the time. I know she gets that from me, because you were never violent. She has Succubus powers too which makes her even more unpredictable. I did this to all of you. I am not saying I don't love who you are now, I'm just tired Lauren. You were pregnant with Charly and I couldn't even read the difference in your aura. It caused you to lapse into a coma. Then when Charlotte was finally born, I wasn't sure if you would ever wake up. I sucked at trying to raise her on my own. What's the use of being a Succubus when all I do is fail my family? Bo cried into her hands.

Lauren moved closer to Bo and took her into her arms. Bo sat up and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. Her tears still flowing.

"Bo you have to let that guilt go. It wasn't all your fault. I left on purpose to go and join Taft. He blackmailed me with my past a bit, but I still went. I didn't know what he was really up to until he captured Dyson. It took me a minute to figure out what I was going to do, and then you showed up in his office. I had to make him think that I was really done with you. But Bo I never was and I never will be. I should have told you everything when I asked for the break. He had already started stopping by and he was the one that brought me my awards trophy. So my leaving was planned long before I asked for the break. I honestly thought we could work on our relationship until he came at me with the police record. I wasn't sure how many copies he had, but he did have the money and resources to have me arrested. I had to go. I didn't have a choice. Just like you didn't have a choice about going out on all of those cases. It's who you are. You always have to be doing something and sometimes that didn't include me. There was no overpowering the Una Mens. Six of them was like a gang. They were nice to me at first but then Vex told them who I was and they decided to get revenge that way". Lauren replied.

"That's bullshit Lauren. If I am the most powerful Fae I should have been able to stop them. What's six powers compared to mine? And no Fae case was more imporant to me than you are". Bo snapped. She wasn't being conceited. She should have been able to stop them. Look at how many Fae she had fought and killed over the years.

"Bo...". Lauren said rubbing her back.

"No Lauren. This is all my fault. I love our family but there was a better way to do all of this". Bo said.

"Bo I am here too. I did some things I can never take back. They are my kids too. Who cares how we had them, but we have them. We have each other. We have so much love in this family Bo that none of the other stuff should matter now. Even Aife loves all of us. When have you ever known her to stay in one spot this long? There is good here Bo. We need to let go of our negative pasts and move on to create a beautiful future with our kids. I know you are especially worried about Charlotte but I am her mother too. Days of you trying to raise her by yourself are gone. I am sorry that I didn't know that I was pregnant. I am sorry you were so alone trying to help me and raise her. I remember that day in Hecuba Prison when I mentioned Charlotte and Ethan, I knew I wanted to have them with you. Because I love you Bo. All of you, not just you, your Succubus too. She will help us. They are hers too". Lauren smiled. She cradled Bo closer and kissed her neck.

"Lauren...". Bo said.

Lauren wasn't hearing the Succubus. She stood up and threw some blankets, pillows and sheets on the floor. Gently she pulled Bo down to the floor and climbed on top of her.

"Lauren...". Bo said again.

"They won't hear us. Well maybe you". Lauren smiled making her way down Bo's now naked body.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren takes Bo out on a date.**_

 _ **Aife baby-sits. Charlotte doesn't like it.**_

 _ **Lauren has a surprise for Bo.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Bo and Lauren**_

Bo was laying on top of Lauren, panting heavily. Her whole body was throbbing and she had never felt that way before. Lauren had taken her so far beyond the stars, she could look down at the earth, if she wanted to. But she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to come down. Not from this high. Not from the woman who was laying beneath her. She smiled and lifted her hands to caress Lauren's body. The Doctor moaned and Bo noticed she was asleep. Kissing her on her neck, she woke her up.

"Hi". Lauren whispered.

"Hi". Bo said clearing her throat. She needed something to drink, but wasn't about to move to get it.

Lauren smiled when Bo collapsed on her again. She looked like a grown up Charlotte, but with dark hair. The thought made Lauren chuckle and Bo raised her head in curiosity.

"What's funny? Bo asked.

"Nothing. You look like Charlotte". Lauren smiled pushing a strand of hair behind Bo's ear.

"So do you". Bo smiled.

"Are you ok? Lauren asked running her hands down Bo's back.

"Mmmm I'm delicious". Bo sighed resting her head between Lauren's breasts.

"That has been established, but are you ok? Lauren asked.

Bo smiled and raised her head. "I'm fine babe".

Lauren stared at Bo for a few minutes. She read her aura. She took her hands into hers and felt the warmth. Bo wasn't shaking, but she knew what they had just shared was not enough. Not everything Bo needed at the moment. As her Doctor Lauren was always worried about Bo, and that included her mental state. Thinking of Charlotte reminded her of Bo's near meltdown.

Bo was an instant single mother. That's what it must have felt like when Lauren was in her coma. Having to care for their baby alone. Sure she had nurses, doctors, Kenzi and sometimes, Trick. But she didn't have Lauren. Lauren needed to be smarter than she had been. She had no clue she was pregnant. With the life they were living, and likely would lead as the kids grew up, she needed to be smarter and more alert.

More alert of the woman on top of her. Bo looked fine for all intents and purposes, but she didn't look relaxed. She needed to be. She needed a break and Lauren was going to give her one.

"It is time to go". Lauren said gently rubbing Bo's back again.

"No. I am so comfortable here". Bo said lightly kissing one of Lauren's nipples.

"I know. I know you are. But it is almost 5 and we need to go". Lauren said softly.

"No. Lauren". Bo said.

"Bo I need to get up and get ready for my date tonight". Lauren smiled biting her lip.

"What? What date? Bo pouted.

"I also need to find a babysitter". Lauren cooed as her fingers teased Bo's back.

"Who is this bitch? I will drain her ass". Bo pouted again pushing her entire body weight on Lauren so that the Doctor couldn't move.

"You have to see her Bo, she's gorgeous" Lauren smiled again.

"The only thing she is going to see is my fist in her face". Bo pouted again as she pulled Lauren impossibly closer to her.

"Bo you goof, my date is with you". Lauren laughed.

"What? No Lauren. We can't. We...". Bo started.

" _We_ need this. Aife will babysit if we ask her, _nicely_ ". Lauren laughed.

"I don't know Lauren. What if somebody...". Bo started again.

"Bo we won't be gone that long and your mother won't let anything happen to them". Lauren said.

Bo frowned. She did want to go out, but wasn't sure if it was the right time. The boys were still so tiny even knowing how to use their powers already. Charlotte wasn't friendly much with Aife yet, and if she pissed the young shifter off, she might have her for dinner.

Charlotte was still coming to terms with what happened that morning. It just wasn't the right time to leave them. She never wanted to leave them. She never once left the hospital, and never once left Charlotte alone unless the Doctors were running tests on her.

But was she being selfish? Did Lauren feel tired too? Lauren had worked so much that she didn't even notice she was carrying their child. She lapsed into a coma, and lost so much of her life and Charlotte's. Waking up to that news couldn't have done much for her psyche considering what happened with Nadia.

The only time Bo left Lauren's bed side was either to take Charly out for air or to freshen up. Now here they all were. A family. A loving, protective family. Aife wasn't Charly's best friend, but she would protect her and the boys like nobody has ever protected them before. She was sure her mother was still looking for possible threats and, into Lea's past, and current associates. Charlotte is a babysitter in her own right. Nothing would touch her brothers again, if she had anything to say about it.

Lauren was likely feeling cooped up and about to snap too. She couldn't do that to Lauren. Not after what the Fae had done to her for so many years. There was nobody to force her to do anything against her will. Nobody to tell her when she come and go. No fixed schedule she had to follow. Well not as long as the kids were still babies. Perhaps this was the time, because as the kids aged, their needs would grow and demand more of Bo and Lauren. As they should. They would always be their number one priority, but for right now Lauren needed to be Bo's priority. It had been a long time since they actually had a date or room to breathe for themselves.

"Ok. Lets go". Bo said softly kissing Lauren's cheek.

"Really? Lauren smiled.

"Yes really. Lets go ask mom to watch them and then we can get ready to go". Bo said softly shaking Lauren's hands.

The women quickly dressed and made their way upstairs. Once Bo opened the door, she didn't hear any crying or screaming. It was almost too quiet. Walking into the living room, they found the kids asleep on the couch with cartoons on tv. Charlotte was sitting between her brothers with a paw stretched across them respectively.

Bo smiled and Lauren had already found Aife. The Succubus was sitting at the table on the patio. Gently opening the door, Bo and Lauren walked out to her.

"It's been hours! Aife laughed.

"Sorry about that". Bo blushed, but Aife didn't see it.

"I was only teasing you Isabeau. What's up? Aife asked softly.

"Can you watch them for a few hours more? I want to take Bo out on a date". Lauren smiled softly.

Aife finally turned around to face the both of them. She read their auras, especially Bo's. Bo looked so much like a young Isabeau raising Aife. Trick never did much for their daughter at all. The Queen often looked exhausted trying to keep up with the demands and antics of Aife's exploits. She was never the flower dress Princess. When the Queen wanted to go out with other Fae women, Trick forbade it. He didn't want to have to watch Aife. It was beneath his role as King. It angered Aife, then and now.

"Yes. Take as much time as you need". Aife smiled.

"Really? Bo laughed.

"Yes really". Aife smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just expected you to say hell no, or I'm out of here". Bo laughed again.

"Isabeau you have three kids. If you don't get breaks when you can, you will snap. So go. Dance. Eat. Whatever you need to do". Aife explained.

"Lets go Bo". Lauren said as she quietly pulled Bo back into the house. The kids were still asleep. Aife was right, now or never. The women rushed upstairs, showered and dressed casually. They didn't need fancy, they just needed each other.

Another hour later they were in the Mustang and Lauren was driving. Bo snuggled up next to her and took her free hand into hers. Lauren dropped the top and the evening air felt wonderful. Bo inhaled Lauren's scent, smiled and kissed her on her shoulder.

"Where are we going? Bo asked softly.

"The Chase". Lauren answered.

"Ohhh that sounds great". Bo cooed as she sat up to take in the sights.

"Mhmm". Lauren said strongly shaking Bo's hand. She wanted the Succubus to try and relax and it wasn't working out much like that. Hopefully the air and music would calm her. She also needed to eat some real food and feed later but for now, it was just about having fun and enjoying each others.

 _ **Aife and Charlotte**_

Aife had made herself some dinner and had already eaten it. Pouring a glass of water, she went into the living room and took the seat nearest the couch. She left the tv on cartoons and started reading over some files in her hand. It was actually Dal Riata papers. She had finally found a small staff of Fae to run it. They were to report directly to her and send her copies of the inventory, payroll and all money made. She even rented out a few barrel rooms to occasional guests. They were to use it to meet only. No sex because nobody wanted to clean up that mess.

She raised her head when she heard Charlotte roar, looked at Aife, jumped up and off of the couch. The young shifter ran upstairs and Aife followed her.

Charlotte ran into Bo and Lauren's room. She walked into their bathroom sensing their fresh scents, and retreated to their bed. Jumping up on to it, she curled up in the center. Aife watched as she shifted to her human form.

Walking slowly over to the bed, Aife stopped just shy of it.

"Mama's gone. She left me". Charlotte mumbled.

Aife noticed the blue in the shifters eyes and knew her Succubus had surfaced. Closing her eyes to hold back her own tears, she gently sat down on the bed.

Swallowing hard Aife tried to control her voice as she spoke. "No sweetie. Mama is not gone, she just went out to eat with your mother. She hasn't left you. They will never leave you".

"She's gone". Charlotte said wiping her eyes with her hands.

"No Charlotte. She is not gone for good. She will come home, I promise you that". Aife said gently reaching out to her granddaughter.

Charlotte flinched and pulled back a little. It broke Aife's heart. She could fix just about anything. Kick anyone's ass, but how was she going to help her granddaughter deal with the fear of her Succubus. This had to be what Charly was dealing with. She was never this vulnerable in her shifter form. This scared.

Only a Succubus can help a Succubus, Aife thought as her eyes turned blue. She stood up and bent down in front of Charlotte. The young shifter jumped back at the sight of Aife's eyes.

"Charlotte it's me. It's Nana. I have those powers too. I use them as I see fit, but you don't have to do anything that I do. You can be your own Succubus. You don't have to be scared of her because she will be your best friend at times. You already have control of her when you protect your brothers, and this family. I know she can be scary, but she's really your strength. Your love. Your love of your mothers. Your love of your brothers. Your love of me, even though you don't think it's there. It is. It is all there for you Charlotte. Hades was Bo's father and a bastard, but that doesn't make you or your brothers evil. It doesn't even make your mother evil. She loves with everything that she has. She uses her Succubus just like you do, to protect people and those that she loves the most. Mama Lauren has those powers too. They are not afraid of their Succubus because they are both good women, and you will grow up to be just as good. We will all help you with that. I know I can be crazy at times, but everything I do is for love, especially when it comes to my family. That's what you do Charlotte, you love. You are so smart and I am so, so proud of you. Proud to call you my granddaughter. Bo and Lauren will never leave you, because they love you, and are just as proud of you, if not more. We can all be crazy but there is so much love and loyalty in this family. We will never leave each other, or let anyone down. You are loved Charlotte. You don't have to do it all on your own. Nana will be glad to kick ass for you". Aife explained. She held in her laugh over the last line but needed to be serious right now. If she laughed Charlotte wouldn't take anything she just said seriously.

Charlotte sniffled and clung to one of Bo's pillows. Or she thought it was Bo's. It had her scent and that was the side of the bed the Succubus usually slept on.

"I don't trust you". Charlotte confessed.

"You are my granddaughter. That will never change. Nothing will ever touch you without you, me or your moms allowing it to. You are so strong Charlotte and I love you". Aife said as tears finally fell. Looking at Charlotte's current position made her think of Bo at that age and if she was missing her own mother when she had been handed over to humans for protection. Charlotte's hair was blonde but she looked like Bo to Aife.

Aife moved over to Charlotte and extended her arms out to her. Charlotte jumped up and ran to her grandmother burying her head in her chest. Her eyes flashing brown and blue. Aife knew she was still struggling.

"We love you Charlotte. We all do". Aife whispered as tears soaked her face. She pulled the blankets over Charlotte after the shifter fell asleep again. She kissed her on her forehead and made her way downstairs. She refused to dry her face. Her tears belonged to Charlotte. Time would dry them, but she wouldn't.

She walked back to the couch. Ethan and Dillon were now laying down asleep, side by side. She smiled at the sight. She sat back down, put the monitor on the coffee table and went back to reading her papers.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The women had been sitting on the patio for hours. They ate. They laughed. They drank. The night air was cool but not cold. Lauren had never looked more beautiful to Bo than she did right now. Her hair was blowing in the wind and it made the view so much better.

"Would you like to dance? Bo asked.

Lauren was thrown off by that. Bo had never asked her to dance before. But knew she wouldn't turn her down. "Yes".

Bo smiled and stood up to pull out Lauren's chair. Taking the Doctor's hand, they found an empty spot to dance under the stars. Bo rested her head on Lauren's shoulder as they slowly turned around, and around.

The music wasn't that loud but who needed music when it came to Lauren? Just her body up against Bo's was a tune the Succubus never got out of her head. She smiled as Lauren took her hands to take the lead in the dance.

Lauren spun Bo around, and dipped her. "Are you having a good time?

"The absolute best! Bo beamed and her eyes went wide when Lauren bent over to kiss her. They remained like that for the longest time, as their tongues did a little dance of their own. Bo moaned when Lauren gently grabbed the back of her head and pushed her tongue further into her mouth. Realizing that Bo needed air, Lauren pulled her up.

"Wow...wow that was. Wow! Bo panted. Lauren laughed and spun them around, and around again.

Lauren loved the look on Bo's face. She really looked like she was having a good time and neither of their phones going off meant that nothing was going wrong at home either.

The Fae had always thought Aife to be too unhinged and crazy. She probably was the latter, but when it came to the kids and Bo, the woman stepped up every time. Even when Bo was a baby, she gave her to humans to protect her from the bullseye that was always on her back. Being the Blood Kings only heir didn't stop the threat of Hades and countless others. Lauren trusted her instincts regarding the Succubus. She trusted the Succubus in her arms too.

Bo looked over Lauren's shoulder and found they they were all alone. She smiled as she slowly walked Lauren backwards, until her back hit the glass. Taking the Doctor's hands into hers, she pulled them over her head, and kissed her with all that she had. The only thing she could hear was Lauren's tongue challenging hers in a fierce battle. A fierce dance.

"Bo. We can't..here". Lauren whispered as she pulled away.

"Just one more? Bo asked sincerely.

Bo's voice sounded so childlike, it warmed Lauren's heart. She grabbed the Succubus and once again proved her love with her tongue. Her tongue was so far inside of Bo's mouth, the Succubus barely had room for her own, and she didn't care. Everything about Lauren. About that moment was spiking her arousal. Lauren was right, they couldn't there. But Bo made a mental note to bring Lauren back someday. She would rent out the place if she needed to just to have this moment with Lauren again. The chairs gave her tons of ideas too.

It took all Lauren had to stop, but she had to. Dinner wasn't the only surprise she had in store for Bo. She took Bo's hand as they walked in to pay their tab. Lauren left a huge tip and led Bo out of the building.

Bo was on cloud nine. Lauren had quenched a thirst she didn't think she had after the morning they shared. The Doctor was like a breath of fresh air, that Bo hadn't allow herself to take in months. Possibly a year. They did need this. Lauren knew it and now Bo knew it too.

No hospital monitors. No screaming babies. Although they loved that sound. Nobody after their kids, and Bo smiled even more when she checked her phone and found no recent calls or texts. It was just them under the stars, in the elements. In sync with each other. The Succubus felt brand new. Refreshed. Cleansed.

After reaching the car, Bo took Lauren's hands into hers.

"Thank you". Bo smiled softly standing in front of her.

Lauren smiled. "Bo you don't need to thank me".

"Yes I do Lauren. I owe you a lot, and I need you to know that". Bo said.

"Bo you don't owe me anything". Lauren said softly.

"Lauren stop. I do owe you and I am thanking you. I am thanking you for coming back to me. You didn't have to. I am thanking you for carrying our children. You didn't have to. I am thanking you for loving me. You don't have to. I shouldn't have left you at Taft's. The Una Mens would never have gotten their hands on you. It cost you your life. I owe you that. Even as a friend, I should have brought you home with me. You died and came back. Came back to me. You didn't have to. There are so many people out there that could fall in love with you and treat you so much better than I did. But you came back to me. Gave me another chance. A chance I didn't always deserve". Bo explained tearfully.

Lauren used her thumb pads to dry Bo's tears. "I won't sugarcoat it. It did hurt when you left me behind. I thought I meant more to you than that. But after what I endured at the hands of the Una Mens, I changed. As much as those bastards put me through, if it weren't for them and the Succubus powers in the seed, I would still be dead. I am in no way giving them praise or thanks but it is what it is. They are gone and I have a beautiful family, with you. No you haven't always deserved it, but we deserve each other. We deserve our family. I know once you found out where I was, that you would not give up until I was out of there and safe. But that took some time. I was struggling with what I knew about the Una Mens. With what I knew about us. The moment I died and came back, everything came back to me. Yes you were there, but I still needed to reconcile my feelings for you. I had a new body. Powers I wasn't used to yet. But I knew I would get used to you again. I should be thanking you for not giving up on me. You didn't fall in love with an animal. You fell in love with a human woman". Lauren replied.

"You are not an animal to me Lauren. You never were and never will be. Our kids are beautiful and they always will be because they have a wonderful mother in you. I know you still have nightmares about your time in the woods, but I will always be there to hold you. To walk you through the darkness, as you have done for me so many times". Bo whispered as she now held Lauren in her arms.

Lauren was crying and Bo held her closer as she did. This was her fault too. She would always carry that guilt of Lauren. Every breath the Succubus took, would always make her choke up thinking of Lauren taking her last one.

"I'm sorry". Lauren said backing up.

"Do not ever say sorry for that". Bo said gently wiping Lauren's tears away.

"Bo...I want to show you something. Lets go". Lauren said opening the passenger door for Bo.

"Ok". Bo said climbing in.

The women drove until they were at least two miles from home. Lauren turned down a street that Bo had rarely traveled. They came upon a construction site and Lauren parked the car. Bo saw a banner but couldn't read it.

"Come on". Lauren said softly climbing out of the car.

"Lauren". Bo said.

"It's ok". Lauren said.

The women walked hand in hand until they reached the banner. Lauren pulled a flashlight from her pocket and aimed it at the sign.

Bo gasped when she read it. She wiped her eyes and read it again. "Coming soon. Isabeau McCorrigan Hospital". was written in big bold letters.

"Lauren? Bo whispered.

"I'm building this hospital in honor of your grandmother. If it wasn't for her, you and your mother, wouldn't be here. Neither would I or our family. Her life essence, no matter how I got it, saved me. I will use this hospital in her honor to save others". Lauren explained.

"Lauren". Bo sobbed as she touched her face with her hands.

"Don't worry. I will only build it and own it. I won't be working here. There is a lot of work that goes into that and with our kids still being so tiny, I will be working at home, behind the scenes". Lauren explained.

"You did this for me? Bo whispered.

"I did this for her, us and our heirs". Lauren smiled.

"I love you Lauren". Bo whispered into Lauren's face.

"I love you too". Lauren smiled as they stood looking at the progress. It was almost complete and would hold fifteen floors, and a massive ER.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Charlotte snubs Bo and Lauren.**_

 _ **Aife calls on an old friend to help Charlotte.**_

 _ **Ethan and Dillon guard their sister.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Aife**_

The Succubus had stayed downstairs pacing back and forth. Thinking of Charlotte and the boys. The twins could and would be going through the same fears of their Succubus that Charly was dealing with. The young shifter was still asleep in her mother's bed.

Taking a deep breath, she thought of something and pulled her phone out. "It's Aife. I need your help". Was all the Succubus said and needed to say before she hung up the phone.

She knew the drills of human baby-sitters. When something went wrong they called the parents home. But Bo and Lauren needed a night off. And they were going to need it even more now. She was failing as a grandmother. She didn't notice Charlotte's aura before it reached this stage. She already felt like she failed Bo. She didn't want to repeat that.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

"Mmmm what a nice night out". Lauren cooed as she played with Bo's free hand as the Succubus drove them home.

"Yes it was babe and thank you". Bo said as she kissed the top of Lauren's head after the Doctor had placed her head on the Succubus shoulder.

"Are you ok? Lauren asked softly watching the road as Bo drove.

"Yes I am. How are you doing? Bo asked softly as she readied to make her next turn.

"I'm good". Lauren smiled kissing the inside of Bo's palm.

"Now if you start that again, I will have to pull over". Bo blushed as she nearly lost control of the wheel.

Lauren smiled as she snuggled even closer to Bo. Inhaling her shampoo. Just inhaling the Succubus.

"We should make two of the spare rooms a little dance club. All we would need to do is to knock down a wall and pick up the mess". Lauren cooed.

"That's not a bad idea except for the kids would be slamming into walls as they slide across the floor. You know Charly loves her shifter form". Bo smiled softly.

"Damn I didn't think of that". Lauren laughed. She knew what Bo was talking about. The children could take off running at any moment but weren't used to stopping and had knocked over tables and lamps.

"It was a nice thought sweetie. We will go dancing again, I promise". Bo cooed.

Lauren took a deep breath and stared at the stars. The night was beautiful under the half moon. With a few more turns, she had fallen asleep on Bo's shoulder.

"Lauren? Bo whispered as the Doctor stirred.

"Just five more minutes". Lauren mumbled.

"If you don't get up now, I will leave you here". Bo laughed.

"You wouldn't dare". Lauren mumbled pulling Bo back in place.

"Ok Doctor, you asked for it". Bo laughed as she picked the shifter up and carried her inside.

"For goodness sakes, put me down, I can walk". Lauren laughed.

"It's chilly out and you didn't want to come in after I asked you to". Bo cooed as she opened the door with one hand with Lauren now hanging over her shoulder.

"Bo! Put me down". Lauren laughed as they stepped into the house.

"Shhhhh". Aife said watching the women.

"Mom? What's wrong? Bo asked as she gently set Lauren down on her feet.

"Charlotte is asleep". Aife said softly.

"That's nothing to worry about". Bo said.

"Follow me". Aife said as they walked into the soundproof basement. Bo and Lauren looked at each other but did as they were told.

Once the three were in the basement and the door had been closed, Aife faced Bo and Lauren.

"Charlotte thinks that you left her. Namely Bo. She's been fighting against her Succubus all night. I tried to talk her down and she fell asleep afterwards but there is still so much more going on with her. I left her sleeping upstairs. The boys are playing in their crib". Aife explained.

"What?! She thinks that _I_ left _her_? Bo said through emerging tears.

"Are you sure it's just Bo and not both of us? Maybe she blames the both of us". Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

"She clung to Bo's pillow and fell asleep there. She was in her Succubus form as she told me you left her. I don't know if she's upset with you too Lauren. I'm just going by what I saw. There is a dark aura around Charlotte. Her Succubus is trying to stay in control and it's scaring the shifter in Charlotte too". Aife explained.

"Did Bo do this as a baby too? Lauren asked. Her Doctor mind was already trying to figure out the medical side of it.

"No. I never noticed her doing this. The Dennis may know more but...

"No. This is my family now. I will deal with it. I'm going to see my baby". Bo sobbed as she walked up the stairs with the other two women following her step for step.

Bo gently opened their bedroom door, and saw the shifter on her back, with her arms up in the air. The Succubus tiptoed over and stood over her. She was still asleep and looked as if she was having another nightmare. Bo's sobs woke the shifter up and she roared as Bo bent down to her. Lauren walked around to sit on her side of the bed. Charlotte jumped up and immediately shifted. When Lauren reached for her, she roared again.

"It's ok Charlotte. We are home. We didn't leave you". Bo sobbed again as she reached for her this time.

Charlotte roared and jumped off of the bed and ran past Aife and to her room. Using her little nose, she pushed the door closed. The sounds of their sister's roars brought Ethan and Dillon to her room. Seeing the door was closed they both stretched out facing each other to make it impossible for anyone to go in unless they stepped over them.

"Come on". Bo said pulling Lauren by her hand as they walked back downstairs and to the basement again. Aife quickly followed after reading Bo's aura.

"Bo we need to...". Lauren started.

"We? No there is no _we_ , Lauren. This is your fault! Yours. You wanted to go out. You wanted to leave them. You're a Doctor! You should have seen this coming! Bo snapped as she turned around to face the shifter.

"This is not my fault! You have been a Succubus a hell of a lot longer than I have! There is no way a Doctor would sense when a Succubus as powerful as that is about to surface! Lauren snapped back.

"You can read auras too now! This is your fault! We could have eaten at home! My baby needed me! Bo snapped.

"Your baby?! Did you carry her? Did you give birth to her? Did you gain and lose weight over her? She's not just yours, she's mine too! Lauren countered.

"Stop it! Stop this shit right now! This is not about pointing fingers or assigning blame. Your daughter needs you. Both of you! Shame on both of you for being so selfish that you blame each other instead of working together. I am going upstairs! When the two of you children are ready to talk like parents and responsible adults, I will be in the kitchen. Trying to figure out how to help my granddaughter! Aife snapped as she left the women alone.

Lauren watched the door close and it was just them now. "Bo...

"Not now Lauren. I have to...we have to figure this out". Bo said as she paced back and forth.

Lauren nodded and took a seat on the small loveseat.

Bo took two deep breaths. "I'm sorry Lauren".

"I'm sorry too". Lauren said with her head in her hands.

"I used to struggle like that for years. It was such a lonely feeling. I don't know how to help her. I never mastered it myself. Charlotte is a smart baby. They all are. Smarter than me which means their Succubi powers are really advanced and possibly dangerous to their own shifters. How are we going to help them? Bo asked softly staring at the door.

"Bo we needed to get out. Or we would have snapped much worse than we did a few minutes ago. Charlotte is not just yours, she's mine too. They all are. You don't have to do this alone. Yes you are all Succubus but we have those powers too. We can help her. You saw Ethan and Dillon. They are already using what they heard and their senses to know Charlotte needs to be protected. That's what we need to do too. Protect her. Protect her from her fears. Protect her from her pain. Protect her from the Succubus taking control over her. It's probably scaring the shifter in her too. This isn't any outside threat, it's a threat inside of their bodies. Aife is older than all of us. She can be unpredictable, but she loves them too. We have to trust her and trust ourselves to do what's right for all of them". Lauren said softly staring at the Succubus.

"Are you ready? Bo sighed.

"Yes. Lets go". Lauren said standing and taking Bo's cold hand into hers. The women took one step at a time as they plotted in their minds what could go wrong. What Charlotte's Succubus would try to do to them and to her.

Bo cleared her throat as they entered the kitchen. "Mom Lauren and I are both so sorry about all of that. It's just frustrating because neither of us have any idea on how to handle this".

"Isabeau I'm here too. I'm here for them. I'm here for the both of you. I'm here waiting on a friend to come and see what can be done about Charlotte". Aife said seriously.

"You are not thinking of doing some kind of witchcraft on her are you? Lauren asked.

"No nothing like that. A Fae that specializes in baby talk. If she can talk to Charlotte, maybe she can tell us what her Succubus wants or wants her to do". Aife explained.

"That's a start. How long until this woman gets here? Bo asked.

"Either late tonight or early tomorrow morning". Aife said softly looking at the clock. It was almost 1 am.

"Shit it's almost 1 now". Bo said.

"Go and be with your kids. I will wait up for her". Aife said.

"Lets go Bo". Lauren said as she stretched her hand out to Bo.

The women walked in silence as they walked up the stairs. Changing into flannel pajamas, the women walked down the hall.

"Lauren I love you and I'm really sorry". Bo said shaking Lauren's hand.

"I know and I love you too". Lauren replied softly as they neared Charlotte's room. The boys rose up when they heard their footsteps. Backing away from the door, they watched as Bo and Lauren entered Charlotte's room.

"I got her". Bo said softly picking Charlotte up off of the floor. The women walked out of the room and Lauren called back to the twins.

"Come on sons. Follow us". Lauren cooed as Ethan and Dillon did as they were told.

Bo gently set Charlotte down in the middle of the bed. Ethan and Dillon flanked her as Bo and Lauren flanked them pulling the large blanket over all of them. Bo and Lauren reached out and took each other's hands as they all fell asleep covering the kids with their arms.

 _ **The next morning.**_

"Hey it's Aife. I don't know if you're busy but Bo and Lauren are going to need all of us today". Aife said into her phone.

"Hells balls. Don't tell me one of the kids ate another one". Kenzi gasped.

"No nothing like that. Just get here if you can". Aife said.

"I will be there in ten". Kenzi said as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong? Hale asked.

"I don't know but it's not like Aife to call me about Bo and Lauren, so it must be serious". Kenzi said.

"Lets go". Hale said. He had already grown to adore Bo and Lauren's kids. If the mothers were in trouble, it couldn't be good for the kids and he never liked seeing children harmed.

"Damn I wonder what the hell we have missed". Kenzi said as Hale sped down the street.

"We'll see when we get there". Hale smiled softly.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo and Lauren had gotten out of bed, and took turns showering. Lauren went first as Bo sat on the bed so Charlotte wouldn't think that they had left her again, should she wake up suddenly.

Bo knew about abandonment all too well. Mary Dennis used to leave her alone at home for days, or weeks. This was after Bo's Succubus first started to surface. She would leave her at school sitting on the steps waiting to be picked up. She would go out on dates and didn't leave a thing to eat in the house. She didn't like Bo playing with fire, so she forbade her from trying to cook her own meals when they had food. That's when Bo would go out and feed in two ways. Actual food and her Succubus. Her Succubus scared her too. She couldn't allow that to happen to their kids.

"Ok your turn". Lauren said blotting her wet hair with a towel. Bo nodded and eased up off of the bed. Lauren gently dressed as the kids were still asleep. Once she was done, she eased down on to the imprint Bo's body had made.

She sighed internally as the Doctor in her took in what Bo had said during her rant. Lauren was now a three headed monster. A Doctor. A Succubus and a shifter. But more importantly she's a mother too. All three should have aided in predicting Charlotte's fears. Even Bo has an aura when her Succubus is close to the surface. Even though, she's not as afraid as she once was, that kind of darkness can be frightening. Looking back at the kids, their auras were all over the place, likely because they were dreaming.

Bo tiptoed back into the room. "Are you ready? She asked.

"Yes". Lauren answered as she stood up.

"Ethan wake up baby". Bo said gently shaking the shifter.

"Dillon wake up sweetie". Lauren said gently picking him up.

Both women sighed in relief when the shifters jumped out of their arms and ran out of the room. Aife was downstairs and would likely feed them as they dealt with Charlotte.

"Charlotte". Bo whispered and watched the baby stir. She's a one year old, but still their baby. She would always be their baby.

"Charlotte". Bo said again gently shaking her. Charlotte roared, and turned on her stomach facing the other way.

"Charlotte we are home sweetie. Mama and I are here for you. We never left you". Lauren cooed rubbing Charlotte's back.

Charlotte reached behind her back and swatted Lauren's hand away.

"Charlotte! Charlotte get up. Right now! Bo snapped using her Succubus voice. Time trying to be gentle was over.

Charlotte roared again turning back to Bo's side. Her eyes flashing brown and blue. The sight nearly broke Bo's heart.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte. I just want you to get up. Can you do that for me? For mama? Bo asked pointing towards Lauren.

"You left me". Charlotte said glaring at Bo heatedly.

"We just went out. We didn't leave you. How does she even know what that means? Bo laughed looking at Lauren.

"Bo". Lauren said softly.

"Right. Charlotte we didn't leave you. Mama and I just went out dancing. I'm sorry that we weren't here when you needed us. But we are here now. We will always be here when you need us". Bo cooed looking down at the pouting shifter. Bo wanted to laugh again when Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned to face Lauren.

"You left me too. The monster...". Charlotte started.

"I know sweetie. But you are not a monster and neither is she". Lauren said keeping her hands to herself this time.

Charlotte was annoyed. Got up, jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room.

Bo and Lauren watched her go and faced each other.

"Mom...

"Aife...they said at the same time.

"Ok we have steaks and chicken. Which one do you want Ethan? Aife asked.

Ethan laid face down on the floor and watched her.

"Ok. I guess that's your _whatever_ face". Aife laughed.

"Dillon? Aife asked.

Dillon joined his brother as Aife put the meats on paper towels and watched as the shifters devoured their meals within seconds.

Charlotte ran and joined her brothers. She faced both of them watching them carefully.

"Mom has your friend been here yet? Bo asked pouring coffee for her and Lauren.

"She arrived in the colony late last night. She said she would be here in ten minutes". Aife said drinking her own coffee.

"Are we sure it's just her Succubus? Lauren sighed looking down at the trio.

"That's all I saw last night before she went to sleep. Her eyes were a constant blue". Aife explained.

Bo walked over to answer the door. She was hoping it was this friend of Aife's but it was Hale and Kenzi.

"Good morning ladies". Hale said as Kenzi walked in before him.

"Good morning Hale and Kenzi". Bo, Aife and Lauren said in unison.

"So what's up? Does Aunt Kenzi need to get up in somebody's arse? Kenzi asked facing Bo.

"No. Charlotte thought we left her last night and her Succubus keeps coming and going". Bo said.

"Doc? You losing your touch? Isn't there something you can do about that? Kenzi asked gently while looking at Lauren.

"A big rule among Doctors is never treat your own child. Besides this could be psychological, which is not my specialty". Lauren expalained while sitting on the floor near the kids. Charlotte roared and Lauren stood up and moved away.

"Well shucks. She's never done that before. What's the plan? Kenzi asked.

"Mom has a Fae friend that should be here at any minute". Bo said.

The five stood around watching the kids as they waited. Nobody knew what to do as they each approached the trio and Charlotte's roar showed all of them that they were not wanted near them.

When the doorbell rang they all sighed in relief, as Aife walked over to answer the door.

"Lique thank you so much for coming". Aife smiled as the older woman walked in.

"There is a lot of energy here. Who is the patient? Lique asked.

"The big shifter on the floor. Her name is Charlotte". Aife said pointing towards the kids.

Lique walked over and observed the trio. "Who are the parents? She asked.

"We are". Lauren said pointing back and forth between her and Bo.

"Why am I here? Kenzi whispered to Aife.

"You will see in a minute". The Succubus responded.

"I am Lique and you are? Lique asked stretching her hand out to Lauren.

"My name is Lauren and this is Bo. All three kids are ours". Lauren explained as Bo nodded.

"Well Lauren and Bo. I need to take Charlotte to a private, and soundproof room. Is there such a room here? Lique asked.

"The basement". Lauren suggested as she pointed towards it.

Something stirred inside of Bo. "What are you going to do to her? You are not going to try and take her Succubus are you? She asked.

"No. I am going to bring her Succubus to the surface. It will be quite a process. Getting her to trust me. To respond to me and then putting the Succubus back at the end". Lique explained.

"Can...can we go with you? Lauren asked.

"I understand that all of you have Succubi powers. There cannot be another Succubus in the room otherwise you all would be responding to my questions". Lique explained.

"Mom knows you but I don't. You will not be taking our baby anywhere alone! How do I know you're not some Fae pedophile? Bo snapped.

"Bo! Lauren and Kenzi said at the same time.

"No there has to be another way. I'm sorry Lique, but you have wasted a trip coming here! Bo snapped again.

"Isabeau. Lique is the best at what she does! She's the only Fae that can reach babies". Aife explained.

"I don't care Charlotte is ours. We will figure this out, without her". Bo snapped grabbing the woman's shirt.

"Bo". Lauren said touching the Succubus shoulders.

"No Lauren! Bo snapped.

Lauren kept her hand on Bo's shoulder, and sent a pulse inside of her asking her to release Lique.

Bo dropped the woman as Aife and Kenzi helped her to her feet.

"Hale". Lauren nodded towards Charlotte.

"Got her". Hale said as he gently used his Siren to keep Charlotte from freaking out as he carried her down into the basement with Lique right behind him.

"Where do you want her? Hale asked.

"Just sit her anywhere and get out of here quickly". Lique said.

"Just so you know this little lady means a lot to a lot of people. This better work or Bo won't be happy. Oh and Lauren's a shifter too". Hale said softly.

"I have known Aife for years. Anything I can do to help her family, would be an honor. Now go". Lique explained.

"Ok". Hale said shaking his head. He had never heard of this woman or met her until today. But she really didn't know the consequences if she harmed Charlotte in any manner.

Lique waited for the door to close before she walked over to Charlotte. One of her eyes turned blue and the other pure white, as she lifted the shifter up by her head.

"My name is Lique. Wake up little Succubus". Lique said coolly and waited. Five minutes later. Charlotte was struggling in the woman's hands. Her eyes were dark blue and her shifter's teeth were exposed. When she tried to bite, Lique the woman leaned her head back farther away from her.

"I am not going to hurt you. I just want you to tell me what's wrong". Lique said.

"Monster". Charlotte seethed.

"Your Succubus is not a monster dear child. Now tell me what is really wrong? Lique asked with her grip still in place.

Charlotte roared as her Succubus took over. "They allowed that monster to get my brother. They allowed her to live and left all of us home...alone". She answered.

"Who is this monster? Lique asked. Charlotte roared in her face and opened her mouth.

 _ **Upstairs.**_

"How could you Lauren? Bo groaned.

"Isabeau. Don't start! Aife snapped.

"Bo we needed to help Charlotte now. We can't just sit around guessing. Your mother wouldn't bring a threat in here. You know that! Lauren snapped at the Succubus.

"I know but that was still low. Pulsing me". Bo said.

"Well you weren't listening to me". Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

The gang jumped when the door to the basement opened and Charlotte ran out and back over to her brothers.

"What's the word? Bo asked standing in front of the woman.

"Outside". Lique said.

"Outside? Bo said.

"All adults outside right now". Lique said.

The group followed Lique outside. Bo was the last out as she turned back to look at the kids once more.

"What did you find out Lique? Aife asked worriedly.

"She's angry over someone she calls a monster". Lique said.

"She thinks she's a monster". Lauren sighed softly.

"No she doesn't. She gave me a name and it wasn't hers". Lique replied.

"Who? Bo asked stepping forward defensively.

"Lea". Lique said.

"Damn I should have killed that bitch on her death bed! Aife snapped.

"So you know her? Lique asked.

"Yes we all do". Lauren said.

"Then you better deal with her. Charlotte's a powerful Fae. Her shifter and her Succubus knows this woman is still out there. As long as she senses her, she will always go back and forth between her Succubus and shifter forms. That's too much weight for a baby Succubus to carry.

"We understand. Thank you Lique". Aife smiled softly.

"Aife behave yourself old friend, and call again if you ever need me". Lique bowed.

"You know me". Aife winked and waved the woman off.

"We have to get her". Bo said.

"And show Charly her dead body". Kenzi cringed.

"Can you guys baby-sit? Bo asked looking at Hale and Kenzi.

"You gotta it Bo". Kenzi answered as Hale smiled in agreement.

"Lets go ladies". Lauren said as she shifted.

"Right behind you". Bo said as she ran to get her Mustang with Aife riding shotgun.

"So who or what was Lique? Bo asked.

"She's a cousin of Krampus. He feeds on guilt and she feeds on anger. She can also make any Succubus surface". Aife explained.

"We might need to keep her on speed dial". Bo said as she peeled off following Lauren.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Bo, Lauren and Aife hunt for Lea.**_

 _ **Kenzi and Hale throw a party to distract the kids.**_

 _ **The pack face off after Lauren rips into all of them.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Kenzi and Hale**_

The duo had spent hours trying to cheer the kids up. They didn't look too unhappy unless Kenzi and Hale went near one of them. Charlotte had been playing with her brothers, laughing and smiling. Hale took the brunt of her anger when she bit him on his wrist. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark.

"I need to change Ethan". Kenzi whispered as she wrapped Hale's wrist.

"Good luck getting near him. Charlotte won't allow either of us to get close. If I use my Siren, she will probably consider that a threat too". Hale sighed.

He loves Bo and Lauren's kids, but babysitting them was something totally different. In human forms, they wouldn't be a problem, but Charlotte wouldn't change back to her human form. Not even when he gave her a snack. She ate it and went back to playing with Dillon and Ethan.

Kenzi wasn't getting anywhere either with her claimed niece. She cooed and cooed and none of her attempts even remotely charmed Charlotte to allow her near her brother.

"Dude there are only two things I can do. Wait for Bo and Lauren to get back and get my ass chewed for not changing him or snatch him up and speed clean him". Kenzi said.

Neither option sounded like a good idea to Hale. From what he read of human babies, Ethan could get diaper rash if he is not changed soon. That would surely piss Lauren off and make her scrub everyone that even attempted to hold her sons or daughter.

"I have an idea. I will put on some music, that should distract them long enough for you to change Ethan. Please be quick about it. If they get angry or hungry again, we both could be an instant dinner". Hale said.

Kenzi nodded and waited for Hale to walk over to the stereo and turn on the radio. She smiled when the music started.

"Hey! Lets party! Hale screamed as he started dancing. Ethan and Dillon looked in his direction but didn't move. They went back to playing with each other and jumped when Charlotte stood up to walk towards the stereo. Standing on her hind legs, Charlotte pushed the power button until it turned off.

"Well damn that didn't work. Either she didn't like that song or doesn't want to hear any music". Hale laughed after he stopped working.

"Screw it". Kenzi said as she snatched Ethan up and flinched when he roared.

"Ohhh shi...". Hale started and was nearly knocked over when Charlotte took off running towards Kenzi.

"Nakedra, Aunt Kenzi just needs to change him ok? Kenzi said standing straight up and lifted Ethan as high as she could to keep Charlotte from reaching him.

"Hurry Kenzi hurry! Hale screamed over Charlotte roaring in protest.

"I'm trying". Kenzi screamed as she pulled off his diaper, grabbed a baby wipe, cleaned him, and put a fresh diaper on. The shifter was snapping his little head up showing his teeth as Charlotte was lunging towards Kenzi's legs as she moved them out of the way respectively to keep from being bitten.

"There. All done. You can have him back now". Kenzi said putting Ethan back on the floor.

Hale shook his head and laughed. Ethan and Dillon weren't even one yet, which meant Bo and Lauren were in for a lot of moments like that. He watched as Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon found another spot to play. Far from them but at least they had a chance to clean up a bit now.

The house was a wreck toys and nerf balls everywhere. Most of the balls had bites in them. Hale could tell they were mostly Charlotte's. They put bowls of milk on the floor so the kids would drink it and they spilled some, so the floors were sticky. They all clearly needed baths but that was not in their baby-sitting descriptions. Not with the mood Charlotte was in tonight. Or lately.

"Do you think if we put them in the playroom, they will stay there? I mean I know there isn't any windows, but we need to clean. Seriously clean because a neat freak like Lauren will be seven kinds of pissed off". Kenzi whispered.

"The only way the boys will go is if Charlotte goes. I don't think she is going anywhere that she can't see Bo and Lauren coming home". Hale explained.

"Well shit". Kenzi whispered.

"I will scrub the floors while you gather the toys. Might help to toss them a few to play with". Hale said.

"Ok but hurry. I don't even think cartoons are going to help at this stage". Kenzi said as she gathered a few of the toys up. She shook her head. The kids have a life she could only dream of. They had a loving, protective family and were loaded with money. Even though they didn't know what money is yet. Lauren had and is still making so much money, their great-grandchildren were going to be rich too.

 _ **Lauren, Bo and Aife.**_

Lauren had ran for hours until she found the scent she was looking for. She only stopped when Bo needed to get some gas. If she kept going, she likely wouldn't have found it. She should have left Bo and Aife behind, but she honestly didn't know what she would be walking into. She had only known the pack for a year before she became pregnant with Charlotte. If their baby sensed something was off, then something was off. Charlotte. The girl was well beyond her years. Only one and she could talk and think like she was ten or even twenty.

It enraged Lauren more that she thought they left her. That must be how she feels about Lauren too. All the time she was in her coma, Charly was bonding with Bo, Lauren was missing out. It has to be the reasoning behind Charlotte telling Bo she left her. As in Bo left Charlotte and it was all the Succubus fault for leaving her. She didn't address Lauren with that same disappointment and shame. But the Doctor still felt it. Still felt the distance no parent should feel with their child.

"So you think this is where she is, or was? Bo asked softly stepping behind Lauren.

"This is where her scent ends. Either she was here or is still here". Lauren replied as she inhaled.

"Did you try calling her? Bo asked.

"Didn't bring my phone". Lauren said. It made sense, how could she carry it after she shifted? Putting it in her mouth would be gross.

"Let me try". Bo said as she pulled out her own phone. Lauren watched all around. This was really dangerous for Bo to be here. They could be attacked at any moment, from any angle.

"If I would have killed that bitch when we literally had her in a bed, none of this would be necessary! Aife snapped as she looked around.

"About that. How did Charly seem with her? Bo asked curiously. They had never discussed it.

"Charlotte would have feasted day and night on her. She wanted her dead then, like she wants her dead now. I thought it was only Hades after the boys but clearly her Succubus senses something more". Aife explained.

"Or the shifter in her does". Bo sighed in disappointment. These were her kids. Their kids, she needed to do more than she did.

Lauren was kicking herself. She thought everything was the same. That nothing about Lea should be upsetting Charlotte but clearly their daughter saw something or noticed something.

"Screw this". Bo said and climbed the nearest tree, until she nearly reached the top.

"Bo? Lauren said watching her.

"I know you bitches are out there. I warned you that if I had come to back, there would be hell to pay. Now show yourselves! Bo screamed.

The trio watched quietly as they heard rustling of leaves. Small roars and paws pounding against the ground.

"Lauren what are you doing back here? One Lioness asked.

"Nevermind why she's here, tell us where Lea is". Bo said jumping down from the tree.

"You talk a lot of shit Succubus, but you are clearly out of your element here". The shifter laughed.

"Do not threaten her". Lauren bristled.

"You bring these people among us and then have the nerve to try and get defensive? Sharla laughed.

"These people are my family which is why I'm here. Now where is Lea?! Lauren asked angrily gritting her teeth.

Lauren, Bo and Aife stood side by side when more shifters started surrounding them.

"Stick close to me". Lauren whispered.

"Look ladies Lauren brought us a late snack". Sharla laughed watching the trio.

Lauren looked up and Bo and Aife. The Succubus clearly didn't have a plan for all of the shifters, but she did. Bowing her head and lifting it, she charged at all of them. Taking bite after bite into everyone that was in her path.

"C'mon mom, we have to help her! Bo said pulling her blade from it's sheath. She ran and swung at shifter after shifter. Aife just started draining them just enough for them to pass out, and nearly lost her fingers in a few of their mouths.

"Stop! A voice screamed.

All the shifters and Succubus stopped their latest movements and turned around. There she stood.

Bo growled and ran towards the woman. "What the fuck did you do to Dillon? She said grabbing Lea by her collar.

"Let go of me Bo". Lea roared.

"If she does, I will be the next to grab you". Lauren said snapping her teeth.

"I damn sure will". Aife laughed angrily. She walked towards the women and was so close she could smell Bo's shampoo.

"Let her go". Sharla roared.

"Shut up you! Aife snapped.

"I warned you bitches not to fuck with my kids. You are going to tell us everything tonight! Bo screamed with her eyes flashing blue.

"Bring her Bo". Lauren said as she walked away.

"That's right. We are walking out of here with this bitch. If you follow us, I will drain you before your paws hit the ground! Bo snapped as she pulled Lea who was in her human form, away.

"All I wanted was to see Lea, If i come back, I will be coming for all of you". Lauren snapped over her shoulder. The shifter never turned back to the group. Aife walked backwards keeping her eyes on them, until they were no longer in sight.

The women walked until they found another opening with a large tree stump in the center. Bo pulled Lea to it and pushed her to sit. Lauren walked around her never taking her eyes off of her.

"Now you are going to tell us what you did to Dillon or what you know was done to him". Bo snapped tapping her blade against her palm.

Bo thought back to one night of Dillon's many nightmares. He had been tossing violently in his sleep. He roared. He opened his mouth as if he was about to bite into someone or something. Whatever he was feeling, his sister must have been feeling it too. Something definitely stunk about all of this.

"Are you going to answer her or not?! Lauren snapped as she constantly circled Lea. This was a perfect position in case she tried to shift and run. Lea was much older than Lauren, so Lauren is faster than she is.

"Lauren I can explain but do they have to be here? Lea asked flinching whenever Aife got closer.

"Yes we have to be here". The Succubus whispered in her ear.

"Mikayla and I had been secretly dating for a long time. We didn't want anyone in the pack to know. She was much younger than I am. When we started talking about wanting kids, we searched for a donor among the pack and couldn't find one. I happened to mention how wonderful shifter children are and used yours as an example. She begged me to come to guard the house with me that morning. So I allowed her to. We stood outside the gates and watched Dillon and Ethan playing. Mikayla was so happy watching them that she asked how old they were. I told her they weren't even a year yet. She mentioned something about if she had one of them, she wouldn't need to wait on a donor. They are still young enough for her to claim as hers. She said she had recently met a man that knew all about their powers. I never met the man myself so she must have been seeing him behind my back. Anyways we walked up to the house and the patio doors, she wanted to hold one, so I opened the doors. The next thing I knew, she bit into me and knocked me down, then she snatched him into her mouth and ran". Lea explained.

Lauren was furious. "You you were supposed to be watching the house, yet you were watching my kids, waiting to kidnap them?!

"Stupid bitch! Aife said as she violently slapped Lea on the back of her head.

"Chartlotte must have found your scent somewhere. Where did she did find it?! Bo snapped pushing Aife away until they could get further answers.

"I'm old! I couldn't have given Mikayla a child. I'm not a Succubus or a man". Lea said defensively.

"Where did she find your scent? Bo asked slowly.

"I don't know. She must have found it in the cabin". Lea deduced.

"Must have or you know she did? Aife asked walking behind Lauren as they both circled Lea.

"So let me see if I have this right. You were secretly dating someone who was younger than you so you went out looking for a donor. Never found one and then stood back and watched as she cased our kids?! Lauren snapped.

"It wasn't like that! Lea said.

"Then what was it like? Because Lauren's summation sounded right to me! Bo snapped.

"I didn't know she was going to kidnap him! I thought she just wanted a closer look". Lea explained.

"Our kids are not cars. They are not something you put out on a showroom floor for all to see! Bo snapped.

The Succubus was pacing back and forth. This was bullshit. They had trusted Lea. Trusted her with their kids and their house. She never doubted that Lauren had trusted the wrong woman. They all had. How many nights had they gone to sleep thinking their house was secured? How many days had she watched Lea standing outside thinking she was protecting them when it turns out she was projecting them. Exposing their kids to danger that even Lauren didn't know was there.

"You know you have to die now". Bo said angrily.

"I can just leave and never return". Lea said.

"You could but Charlotte would know you were still alive and I can't look at our daughter, knowing that I let her down again". Lauren said as she stopped walking.

"Bo and I can handle it". Aife said stepping forward.

"Get her out of here, and both of you can go home. I will deal with the pack". Lauren said.

"Lauren". Bo said worriedly.

"It will be ok Bo, I promise. Now go". Lauren said walking back towards where she left the pack.

Bo and Aife walked away but not before telling Lea to walk before them. They walked quite a distance before Aife stopped Lea.

"It didn't have to be this way. But you just put our kids out there like they were for sale or some shit. You could have done things so much differently. Like tell her that we didn't want them disturbed. Like telling Lauren and me that she was looking at them funny. We would have fired her or killed her. But you hurt Dillon. You hurt the rest of our kids. The nightmares, the paranoia that they will be taken again. I can't have that on my conscience or on theirs". Bo said softly.

"Just kill me and get it over with". Lea said.

"As you wish". Bo said lifting her hands and pulled the shifter's chi until she collapsed.

"Mom what are you doing? Bo asked.

"Taking a picture for Charlotte". Aife said.

"She is not going to believe that she is dead like that". Bo said pointing to Lea's corpse.

"Now she will". Aife laughed slashing the shifter's throat.

Bo sighed and walked away. She wanted to find Lauren but knew she would be pissed off, if she didn't go home to be with their kids. Hale and Kenzi likely had their hands full and were likely worn out trying to keep up with all three kids.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had found the pack again and they were all livid or healing from her previous attacks.

"As a Doctor I can assure you that you will all survive. But my family won't survive like this. Our kids are hurting and having nightmares because some of you bastards took our son. Now I have a proposal and it better work or I will drain all of you right now. In case you didn't know, I'm a Succubus too". Lauren said flashing her blue eyes.

"It was bullshit of you to bring the other Succubus out here". Sharla groaned holding her neck.

"I don't want to have to come back here ever again and none of you will ever be welcome around my family again. Which leads me to my proposal". Lauren said.

"What do you want Lauren?! Sharla groaned again.

"I want out of this pack. I chose this on my own. I wasn't born into it or have any standing loyalties. There are nothing but cowards here, and my kids deserve better. My family deserves better". Lauren said.

"Is this really what you want Lauren? Once you are out, you cannot come back". Tau said stepping forward. Tau was the oldest lion in the pack.

Lauren looked him over. She had met him before but only briefly.

"Are you sure this is what you really want Lauren? Tau asked.

"It is". Lauren said.

"Your kids were born into the pride. They are still ours. You will lose all protection". Tau said.

"They are mine and Bo's and Aife's. Protection?! Where was this protection when our house was threatened? Where was this protection when Dillon was kidnapped? I seem to recall rescuing him all by myself. Well me and our daughter! Lauren snapped.

"Then leave and you won't have any protection at all". Tau said.

"You are forgetting one thing". Lauren laughed. He was trying to bribe her to stay with their dollar tree protection.

"And that is? Tau asked.

"I'm Fae too. Now are you going to stand there and tell me any shifter is more powerful than Bo or me? Lauren said angrily.

"It's not that easy...". Tau started but when Lauren roared and flashed her Succubus eyes, he stopped.

"Go...go". Tau coughed as she started to pull his chi and hadn't even lifted a paw to do so.

"I thought you would see it my way". Lauren said licking her lips as she turned to leave.

"So that's it? You can request to leave and you are out? Sharla asked angrily.

"Did you see that? No shifter among us has those powers! I had only heard about it, never saw it up close like that! Tau said.

"Then she's out? Their out? Sharla asked.

"They're out". Tau responded.

 _ **Bo and Aife**_

Bo and Aife had arrived home. Hale and Kenzi ran out the minute Bo stepped into the house. The Succubus laughed and called the kids. Ethan came first, followed by Dillon. Charlotte walked in like she was mad again. She glared at Bo but curled up on the floor at her feet as she was sitting on the couch.

"Look Charly. Nana has a surprise for you! Aife cooed showing the shifter her phone. Charlotte lifted her head, and shook it before laying back down.

"No seriously sweetie look". Aife laughed and set the phone down so that Charlotte could see Lea's dead body.

Bo jumped when Charlotte took the phone into her mouth and violently chewed on it.

"Well shit. Now I will need to get a new phone". Aife laughed.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren and Bo plan a trip.**_

 _ **Aife overhears two shifters threatening Lauren.**_

 _ **Charlotte won't allow Lauren out of her sight.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Bo and Lauren.**_

Bo had put the kids to bed. Charlotte refused to sleep in her own bed, so the Succubus allowed her to sleep in the boys room. Aife had retired for the night hours ago. So Bo was sitting downstairs when Lauren finally arrived home.

"Hey". Bo said as she watched the Doctor shake her head and head upstairs.

Lauren immediately walked towards the boys room and Bo saw her take a deep breath as if she was inhaling their scents. After doing that three times, she walked towards their bedroom, kicked off her boots, stripped and climbed into the shower. Bo followed her every move and joined her.

"Are you ok? Bo asked softly as she massaged Lauren's shoulders as the hot water splashed the both of them. Bo never took a shower with the water this hot, but she would do this for Lauren. The shifter's skin was probably immune to it.

Lauren sighed. "I'm fine".

"Lauren. Talk to me". Bo said running her hands up and down Lauren's back.

"I went to see the pack. The ones that weren't wounded anyways. I told them I wanted out and our kids to be out too. They will always be after them Bo, I cannot be a part of any pack when our kids are their marks". Lauren said bowing her head under the shower nozzle.

It was Bo's turn to sigh now. She gently turned Lauren around to look at her. "Lauren they won't get any one of them again. They won't. The kids are already growing up so fast. Charly is literally her brother's keepers. She will be just as good for them as we will be".

Lauren pushed her hair out of her face and grabbed the shampoo.

"Let me". Bo said gently grabbing the shampoo from Lauren and turning the Doctor back around. Once she had lathered up Lauren's hair and body, she did the same to her own hair and body.

The women rinsed theselves respectively and dried off. They checked the kids one last time and climbed into bed. Bo snuggled close to Lauren so she could rub her back.

"Did you really tell the pack to fuck off? Bo asked softly.

"I told them I no longer wanted to be a part of it. They said they kids would still belong to them. I practically had to kill Tau to get them to agree. He's one of the oldest lions, so his word is bond". Lauren said staring into nothing.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Bo asked.

"I'm sure". Lauren said pulling Bo closer to her.

"I meant leave the pack". Bo giggled.

"So did I and yes I am. Besides the kids will grow up and form their own packs. Charlotte being the first born will likely find a mate strong enough to deal with her but not rule over her". Lauren explained.

Bo laughed. "I am sure her mate will have his or her hands full. You and I have both seen the three of them together, there would be hell to pay if someone even hints at a threat".

"I just want them to learn how to be kids for now. Charlotte hasn't slept in her room much at all since Ethan and Dillon were born. Not that I will ever fault her for that. She's still a baby that should be playing without having to worry about protecting her brothers all the time". Lauren sighed.

"So lets take them away. Let them actually be kids for awhile". Bo cooed into Lauren's ear.

The Doctor turned over to face Bo. "What do you have in mind?

"Lets go on a trip. Just the five of us. We can focus on them, and they can focus on being kids. I don't like them mostly being cooped up in the house either. This way we will all get a much needed vacation and time to grow as a family". Bo cooed pushing a lock of Lauren's hair behind her ear.

"Where do you want to go? Lauren asked.

"We'll just go. That way nobody will be suspecting us, and we can stop to allow them to run and play, within eyesight of course. We will only tell Kenzi, Hale and Mom about it". Bo smiled softly.

Lauren bit the inside of her mouth as she thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea at all. The element of a surprise trip did sound a lot safer than planning it because people could always plan something if they knew where they would be.

"Lets do it". Lauren smiled.

"Good thing Charlotte likes to stay in her shifter form, we don't have to worry about packing too much for her". Bo laughed.

"I think Kenzi will be upset if we don't dress her in one of the outfits she bought her". Lauren laughed.

"Charly don't seem like the red and black wearing type. She will probably prefer all black like me". Bo laughed.

"When do you want to leave? Lauren asked seriously.

"The day after tomorrow. That way we won't be imposing on mom too much. She likely has plans but we have plenty of security cameras so she can get out and do whatever it is she wants to do. Then we need to tell Hale and Kenzi". Bo said pulling Lauren to lay her head on her chest.

"You're hungry". Lauren said holding Bo's head in her hands.

"I'm fine". Bo whispered.

"Mm hmm". Lauren said pulling Bo's lips to hers. Bo moaned into the kiss as she pulled the covers over them.

 _ **The next day:**_

 _ **Aife**_

Aife was online shopping for a new cell phone. She was going to keep her old one as a souvenir. Charlotte had only broken the screen, which could be fixed but Aife still wanted a new one to use. She could have called the phone company to send her a new one but didn't want to be on hold for hours or much less talking to someone trying to sell her something that she wasn't interested in.

"Hey mom I was wanting to talk to you about something". Bo said walking into the room.

"You're going to tell me you're going to pay for my phone right? Aife laughed as she confirmed her order.

"I will. How much? Bo asked.

"I was joking sweetie. It's already taken care of. Now what's up? Aife asked as she spun around in her chair.

"Lauren and I are taking the kids on a little trip. Camping and hotels mostly. They need this and we do too. I was wondering what your plans are? Bo said sitting down.

"Honey you know mama don't live by a day planner. If you need me to watch the house, I will, but other than that. I have a lot of stuff to do and to keep me occupied". Aife laughed.

"Ok but if you go out please don't forget to set the alarms. That last thing we need is for someone to break into here looking for something to hang over us or to use to find the kids scents or Laurens. But even if they do, I will drain them of all of their sense". Bo said with her eyes flashing blue.

"You sounded like your grandmother just then, but go and have fun. Let those little badasses have their fun too". Aife laughed.

"I know you are going to have your fun too. All I ask is that you don't kill anyone in here, or in the yard, or driveway. You know Charlotte will smell them when we get back, and think it's a threat". Bo replied.

"Ok. Ok. I won't kill anyone near the house". Aife laughed again. Bo worried too much. She had seen up close the paranoia in her granddaughter's eyes. She knew the young shifter was carrying so much around. But on the other hand, it made her proud. Charlotte wasn't going to take any shit in her life and that would serve her very well in the long run. It always worked for Aife and she would be there to guide and advise her. That's what grandmother's were for. To allow the grandkids to do what mama wouldn't always approve of, but grandma would. She smiled internally at the thought.

"Mom I'm serious". Bo said.

"So was I". Aife laughed.

"I can read your aura. There is a lot going on with you, and this is really important". Bo said.

"I always have things going on dear". Aife winked.

"Ok just watch the house and what you bring here, hopefully you won't bring anything or anyone in here". Bo said.

"I know what Charlotte is struggling with. I won't do anything to make her life worse. She should be a baby like she deserves to be. That's what I'm battling for. To make their childhoods as painless as possible from now on. You weren't here that night when she thought you left her. I have never seen a Succubus frightened like she was. Mama and grandma's got this". Aife said seriously.

"Ok". Bo sighed in relief. Aife could be crazy at times, but she would never do anything to harm the kids or place their lives in danger.

The Succubus left her mother's room and went about straightening up the house. Lauren was such a neat freak, but she couldn't be everywhere at once and with three rambunctious kids in the house, all hands needed to be on deck.

 _ **Downstairs**_

"What do we want for breakfast huh? What do we want? Lauren cooed as she bounced Ethan and Dillon in her arms.

Charlotte roared behind her mother when she was taking too long.

"Ahh so you want a steak huh Charly? Lauren cooed over her shoulder. She laughed when Charlotte roared again in response.

"Ok boys mama needs to put you down, now that your sister has made her choice". Lauren cooed gently placing them next to Charlotte on the floor.

Lauren clapped with glee when she noticed that Bo had already pulled some steaks out to thaw. The Succubus even took the liberty to marinate them. Lauren had found a good blend that she liked. It was healthier for the kids too. She pulled one out and watched at the boys started salivating.

"So three then? Lauren laughed.

"MMm four, but I want my cooked". Bo laughed entering the room.

"Yes of course. Just let me feed the kids first. Lauren said as she chopped up the steak, placed three portions in bowls and placed them on the floor on a large blanket.

"So steak and eggs then? Lauren asked turning back to Bo.

"Sounds good sweetie. I will make a fresh pot of coffee". Bo cooed as she hurried over to the counter. This was what she wanted for them to eat breakfast like a family again. No cases. No threats. Just them.

Lauren gathered everything she needed to go out and fire up the grill. She left the door open and Charlotte followed her out. Bo stayed in the house to wait for the coffee and to chop some fresh vegetables for their eggs when Lauren was ready for them to be cooked.

"Ready babe? Bo screamed towards the door.

"Start em! Lauren screamed back.

Bo placed the vegetables in the skillet with some cooking oil and then the eggs. She then started scrambling them all together and added a few chopped onions for better taste. When they were ready she plated them just as Lauren had walked in with their steaks. The Doctor nearly tripped over one of Charlotte's paws.

"Sorry baby". Lauren cooed looking down at an annoyed shifter.

"What's that about? Bo asked.

"I don't know. She's been following me around a lot this morning. Maybe that phase will pass soon". Lauren said placing the steaks on their plates respectively.

Bo closed the patio door and started a fire so the kids would be warm as they played while they ate their meals.

"So how many cars are we taking? Lauren asked during bites.

"Just a hummer should be fine. We should rent a larger one so we have plenty of room for snacks and food we're actually going to camp with". Bo said.

"I will find one after we are done here". Lauren said taking another bite.

"Don't bother. Nana to the rescue". Aife laughed as she walked into the room.

"You already rented one? How did you know? Lauren asked.

"When Isabeau said you were going on a trip, I figured you would need extra space. Especially with you being a healthy eater". Aife laughed.

"Do I need to go get it? Lauren asked.

"Nope. It's on the way". Aife laughed.

"Thank you". Lauren sighed in relief.

"No thanks needed. My kids will travel in style". Aife laughed.

"Still,thanks mom". Bo smiled.

"Now where's mine? Aife laughed looking at their depleted plates.

"Right here". Lauren said pulling the foil off of an extra plate.

"Sit mom and eat. I am going to load the dishwasher". Bo said stacking their empty plates.

"And I am going to make more coffee". Lauren said and nearly tripped over Charlotte again. This time the shifter roared.

"Charlotte what's your problem this morning? Aife laughed.

"She's been following Lauren everywhere". Bo said looking back at them.

Charlotte ignored them and stuck to her mother like the stickiest glue.

Lauren started to worry about it and left the room on purpose to see if she would follow her, and she did. She walked back into the kitchen. "I think I get it now".

"What is it? Bo asked washing her hands.

"She thinks you left her, so she's sticking to me to make sure that I don't leave her". Lauren explained softly.

"I don't think that's it". Bo replied walking over to them.

"Leave the room". Aife said. Bo nodded and walked out. Charlotte didn't follow her.

"Well shit". Bo said returning.

"Go again Lauren". Aife smiled softly. Lauren nodded, left and returned when Charlotte followed her.

"Charlotte! I didn't leave you". Bo said extending her arms out to her. But Charly stayed close to Lauren.

Lauren smiled watching Ethan and Dillon napping near the fire place.

"I get it Bo. You were the first parent she bonded with. She clung to you. Once we went out for hours alone without them, she had lost a bit of trust in you. The one person she bonded with above all of the Doctors, nurses, Trick and Kenzi". Lauren explained softly.

"So you're telling me that our daughter hates me? Bo asked with tears in her eyes.

"No Bo. I am not saying that". Lauren said walking over to the Succubus. Bo sobbed a little as Lauren rubbed her back.

"It makes sense Isabeau. With Lauren in her coma, she knew you were her mother too. You never left her for hours. Not even to feed. Your bond with her is forever. She just needs to get readjusted to you and realize on her time, _not yours_ , that you will never leave her. This trip couldn't be coming at a better time". Aife explained.

"Why don't we go pack. Aife will stay with the kids". Lauren cooed taking Bo's hand.

"Great idea. Leave me with little miss thang. We are going to have a lot of fun". Aife laughed.

"But Charlotte is going to follow Lauren". Bo said.

"No she won't. Go". Aife laughed.

Lauren and Bo hurried off to pack up their clothes and the kids. The kids would be the quickest since Charlotte would likely stay in her shifter form. Charlotte didn't follow them like Aife said and Bo sighed in relief that was a sign that she was starting to mend mentally.

"So what are we packing? Jeans? Slacks? Boots? Tennis shoes? Bo asked.

"Bo this is our vacation. I will be packing jeans and tennis shoes. You never know when we will need to run after one of the kids or not". Lauren laughed.

"Touché. I just want you to be comfortable. You know I would be content in boots, but as their mother tennis shoes would be a great idea". Bo smiled folding her second pair of jeans. She and Lauren had ordered them before Charlotte was born, but with all of the excitement after her birth and the twins, she had not gotten around to wearing them yet.

"This will be good for all of us. Perhaps Charlotte's attitude also stems from us having so many people around. We haven't exactly had an empty house lately". Lauren said.

"You're not suggesting that mom move out? Bo asked.

"No. No. I never meant her. She will come in handy when the kids get a little older". Lauren laughed.

Bo sighed in relief. She was still getting used to being a Succubus too. She didn't think there was a pamphlet for raising three of them at the same time. What were they going to do when the kids were old enough for school? How were they going to tell Charlotte that she can't drain the other kids for looking at her brothers funny? She laughed at that thought. Lauren might have been on to it with her crowded house theory because the young shifter wasn't much of a people person yet.

It still hurt the Succubus a bit that her daughter thought she left her. Not they left her, but Bo in particular. Bo had ran for years alone. There was no way she would ever run from a house full of family that brought her a heart full of love.

"Bo? Lauren said softly.

"Yeah babe? Bo replied turning around to Lauren.

"Lets go when the Hummer arrives. There is nothing keeping us another night. We are already almost done packing and the boys clothes are still hanging in their closets. Another thirty minutes should do the trick with that". Lauren said excitedly. More for Bo and Charlotte. Bo seemed to be the odd one out in her eyes at the moment.

Bo rolled her tongue in her mouth as she stared at Lauren. She was weighing the pros and cons of going a day earlier. If they had any engagements to attend. If the business she shared with Kenzi was still going strong. If Aife was ready for them to go. She herself was the one that said they didn't need to plan anything, so why was she standing there wasting time instead of packing up the boys clothes?

"Lets do it! Bo smiled as she zipped up their bags and followed Lauren to the boys room. They just pushed the clothes they were going to take closer to each other, pulled them off of the hangers and stuffed them neatly into a large garment bag.

"We should take a portable DVD player so they can watch cartoons while we are driving". Lauren suggested.

"Great idea! Bo smiled. That would save them a lot of talking too. Bo already predicted they would be doing a lot of _stop this and stop that Charlotte._

There was a soft knock at the door. "The Hummer has arrived and the car seats have been installed. Charlotte's is in the middle of the backseat". Aife smiled.

"How did you..? Bo started.

"A mother knows. Besides I had the guy that delivered the Hummer to install them". Aife laughed.

"They do that? Bo asked.

"He did". Aife laughed waving her pinky finger in the air.

"Ahhh". Bo and Lauren said in unison.

"Hurry up! Aife laughed as she walked back out of the room.

"Bo you are not taking any weapons are you? Lauren asked.

"Only a pocket knife in case we need it to cut something". Bo replied pulling the bag off of the bed. Lauren grabbed a few small toys for the boys to play with but didn't grab any for Charlotte. She would likely toss them out of the window or not play with them at all.

Lauren grabbed their bags as Bo went downstairs with the boys bag. When they were both at the bottom, they noticed the three kids were standing, quietly near the door.

"Mom you didn't thrall them did you? Bo laughed.

"Of course not. You will grow to learn how to handle children. Especially Succubi". Aife laughed.

Bo took all of the bags out to the Hummer. While Lauren checked and rechecked that they had everything. The Doctor made small notes about watering her plants and when the butcher would be delivering their next cases of meats. They really didn't have bills that came to the house as all of it was paid years in advance. Besides Bo and Lauren thought Aife had something to do with them having large credits on all of their accounts.

"Shit. Kenzi and Hale". Bo said after coming back for the kids.

"I will text her if you strap the kids in". Lauren said pulling her phone out.

"Ok Dillon, your turn sweetie". Bo cooed bending down to pick him up. Charlotte had already ran out when she took Ethan.

"Dr. Lewis if you don't get going, I am going to carry you out myself. Now go and have fun with my daughter and grandbadasses". Aife laughed.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going". Lauren said running out to the Hummer. Once Dillon was in his car seat, Lauren called shotgun and Bo jumped into the driver's seat.

"Phone chargers? Check. Phones? Check. Don't give a you know what happens now? Check. Lets go! Bo cooed as she peeled out of the driveway.

"Do you really want to camp tonight? Lauren asked.

"No we can check into a hotel suite for a few nights. Preferably a large one so they can run around and play without breaking anything". Bo laughed as she shook Lauren's hand.

 _ **Aife**_

The Succubus clapped with glee after Bo and Lauren left. She wasn't trying to get rid of them but she was happy they were all getting away. They needed to build trust as a family again and they weren't going to do that in the same confines of the same four walls and roof.

Aife on the other hand was ready to party. She pulled out her best outfit and showered. When she was done, she looked fabulous. She picked a black leather skirt and jacket with a hot pink top. She pulled out her new black Fedora with a hot pink trim. Checking herself one last time in the mirror, she headed downstairs. She set the alarms and cameras and strutted out to her 2018 Mustang GT Ruby Red.

"Very nice". Aife laughed running her hands over the seats.

She felt like she did back when she first hit town after Bo arrived. Nobody knew what she was going to do and she loved it that way. There was nobody to baby-sit. There was no house to clean because Lauren and Bo had done that. Hale had called her earlier to tell her about a Fae party he heard about just outside of town. She was going to crash it and love every minute of it.

When she arrived she was impressed at how organized it was. She pulled up to the valet and he helped her out.

"Don't lose it". Aife cooed as she ran her pinky down his jaw while pulsing him.

"Of course not. I aim to please". The man smiled.

Aife winked at him and walked inside of the large building. People were everywhere. Some dancing. Some drinking. Some doing both. The Succubus strolled over to the bar.

"What will it be sexy? The bartender asked.

"A triple shot of your best Whiskey". Aife winked. Once he brought it back, she slammed it.

"Will that be all then? He asked.

"Put that on his tab". Aife nodded towards the man next to her.

"What? I don't know her. I'm not paying... Just then Aife pulsed him and he agreed to pay for it.

"Thank you sweetie". The Succubus smiled as she walked towards the dance floor. Ten minutes later she was the middle of a sandwich between two tall, dark and handsome Fae men.

Once she grew bored, she left the men in the middle of the floor. Staring at each other not realizing Aife had left them. She went into the ladies room to check her hair and face.

When she was walking out, she heard two women talking.

"Yeah can you believe that bitch told Tau that she was leaving the pack and taking her kids? Like those little bastards deserved to be in it anyways". One woman said.

"Shit I have been wanting to leave the pack for a long time and was never allowed to. She just walks up and tells him bye boy basically". Another woman said.

"What the hell are you looking at? The first woman snapped in Aife's direction. The Succubus smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Aife and you are? She asked.

"I'm Lucy and this is...

"Ethel I bet". Aife laughed.

"No. My name is Florence but people call me Flo".

"Flo to friends of hers that is". Lucy said.

"So who is this traitor you were talking about? Aife asked.

"That's none of your business sweetie". Florence laughed.

"I can always make it my business". Aife laughed.

"Ohhh shit. You're a...You're a...". Lucy started after seeing a hint of blue in Aife's eyes.

"She's a Succubus! Run Lucy! Florence screamed.

"Now now ladies. There is no need for that". Aife laughed.

"What do you want from us? Florence asked standing in front of Lucy.

"I just want to know what you want with the one that left your pack and what her name is? Aife said slowly.

"For starters she needs her ass kicked. Secondly her name is Lauren Lewis". Lucy said.

"Wait. Wait Lucy wait. You're not _that_ Succubus are you? Florence asked.

"Of course not...".Aife said dragging them out the back, and pulling their chi at the same time. Stopping short of draining them.

"I'm her mother". Aife winked as she finished them off.

The Succubus strolled to the front of the building. When she found the valet, she called for her car.

"There are two dead women by the back door. Put them in their car or cars and then burn the vehicles ok? Aife smiled pulsing him again.

"Yes ma'am. Right away". The man smiled.

Aife smirked and strolled to her car. "Told you mama's got this". She laughed.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Aife visits Tau.**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren take the kids camping.**_

 _ **Kenzi lands a case that she doesn't want.**_

* * *

Not sure how much longer this story will be. I just don't think I could ever say goodbye to the kids. There are so many possibilities with them.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Bo and Lauren**_

The women had taken the kids just outside of town to a swanky hotel that Lauren had suggested. They made Charlotte shift to human form so that she wouldn't cause a scene in the lobby. But once they checked in and entered their room, their first born wasn't liking it much, and shifted back. Charlotte ran around, looking under and over just about everything that she could reach. Finally deciding on a spot to rest, she looked at her family and stretched out.

"She will be fine there. Lets get the boys to bed". Lauren said as she carried Ethan into their room. Their room lacked windows. They felt it best so that they wouldn't see a bird or something and attacked it.

The boys fell asleep the minute their heads hit their tiny pillows. Bo smiled and shook her head. Their next task was not going to be easy at all.

The women kissed the boys goodnight and walked out of their room. Bo walked ahead of Lauren just a bit.

"Ok Charlotte. Bedtime sweetie". Bo said softly stretching her arms out.

Charlotte just looked at Bo. The Succubus could have sworn she saw her roll her eyes in defiance.

"Charlotte! It is bedtime! Bo said with more bite. Charlotte seemed to chuckle this time.

"Bo I think she wants to sleep where she is". Lauren said softly.

"She can't sleep on the patio and it's cold out". Bo said pointing for Charlotte to come inside.

"It is not that cold Bo. She will be fine". Lauren said.

"Fine but she will at least take this blanket". Bo said walking over and jumped when the shifter roared.

"Let me try". Lauren suggested taking the blanket from Bo and bent down to put it over Charlotte.

Bo almost teared up at the scene. She still wasn't allowing her to be a mother to her again yet. Maybe she did hate her on some level. She certainly wasn't looking at her like she used to.

"She hates me". Bo whispered as she and Lauren walked back inside and to their own room, leaving the doors to the patio and their bedroom open in case the kids needed them during the night.

"She doesn't hate you Bo. She's still a little insecure that we won't leave her again". Lauren said gently rubbing Bo's back.

"That's not it Lauren. She's not mad at you, she's mad at me. I did everything I could do for her when you were in your coma. I bathed her, fed her, rocked her to sleep, everything. I never once left her alone. Even when I went to feed, I made sure she was in your room, so that she wouldn't be away from either of us for too long". Bo rambled.

Lauren walked over to Bo and gently undressed her. Once they climbed into bed, Lauren cuddled Bo deeply in her arms.

"Bo that is what this trip is about remember? We are here to bond with our kids so that we will all grow even closer as a family. Charlotte doesn't hate you at all. If anything her wanting to sleep on the patio is her way of protecting all of us. She will know if something is wrong using her shifter and Succubus powers. Just let her have this night and we can start working on fixing the rest of it in the morning ok? Lauren cooed softly into the Succubus ear.

"Ok". Bo smiled gently. She loved the woman next to her more than she could ever express in words. One minute she was angry and doubtful, the next she was inspired and hopeful that they truly would be fine as a family. She never wanted any of their kids to feel alienated or like they didn't have a home. Bo had lived too many years like that herself and wouldn't want them to feel like that for even a day.

 _ **Aife**_

Aife had returned home and was up and gone the next day. She was pissed off and curious if the Tau the women spoke of was the same one she knew of. She hadn't seen or heard from the man in years. She didn't like the feeling her Succubus was giving her. To humans it's that small voice inside of you telling you something's not right. Once she showered and dressed to her liking, she grabbed the keys to one of the Mustangs and headed out.

Tau was an old, old shifter. He had seen his fare share of fighting and peace. But the man never liked the latter much and preferred to fight whenever the mood struck him. Aife could have fallen for him, but once Trick handed her over to the dark, even the Lion couldn't get close enough to help her escape. He was handsome in every sense of the word. She always seemed to find the bad boys, and Trick was against her even talking to the man.

That never stopped Trick from trying to pimp Dyson out to her. Yuck. He was dull and had a voice as annoying as running your fingernails down a chalkboard. Dyson wasn't really a bad boy, Trick lead him around by his balls and he seemed to like it. Anything to suck up to the Blood King.

The Succubus hair blew in the wind as she sped down the street and ran a few lights but so many police officers knew her, that they allowed it. Once she neared one of Tau's old hideouts, she slowed down and prepared herself. She hadn't seen him in years and hoped he was well enough to see and recognize her.

Parking her car at a safe distance, she climbed out and pulled her sunglasses that sat on her head over her eyes. She smiled at the sound of her heels hitting the concrete. She heard growls and roars but never broke her stride. Once she reached the middle of a wooded forest, she screamed. "Tau are you here?

She never moved as she heard the sounds of her voice echoing around the area. She opened her mouth to speak again and closed it when she heard a familiar roar.

"Aife? Tau said as he shifted to human form and waved the other pack members off.

"Awww old friend, you do remember me". Aife laughed.

"My goodness. I thought you were dead". Tau smiled back.

"Oh honey you know Valhalla couldn't handle me". Aife winked.

"Come. Lets get you a seat. A proper one". Tau said waving her into one of the cabins.

The duo walked stride for stride as Aife heard snapping teeth beside her. "Don't try me boys and girls". She laughed.

"Aife's right. She's a guest of mine. Stand down! Tau roared over his shoulder.

Once inside Tau had a fire started and Aife was given the softest chair of all. She nodded in thanks when he gave her a glass of wine.

"Now old friend. What's going on? Tau asked sitting next to her.

"Calm your lion but I killed two Lionesses of yours last night". Aife said seriously. She heard him roar but didn't move.

"Aife you and I have known each other for years, I assume there is a reason behind such violence". Tau said gently but coolly.

"Tau I don't know how truthful you are being with me. But it seems your pack has been after mine for months now. These are not just shifters, they are my daughter's kids and my grandchildren". Aife said with a bite of anger.

"I am aware of Lea and Mikayla. I was not privy to that until recently. I think Mikayla liked the Succubus and wanted to get close to her by any means necessary. I know they are both dead. But you still haven't told me who these shifters are that you encountered last night. Keep in mind that I rule over thousands of shifters, so you will have to be specific". Tau said.

"They told me their names were Lucy and Florence. I overheard them talking shit about Lauren and my grandchildren. You know I don't fuck around when it comes to family". Aife said seriously.

"You could have and should have come to me Aife! Tau snapped.

"Ladies first. You should have come to me before my grandson had been kidnapped. That bitch better be glad that she's dead. I am sure Bo would bring her back to life and kill her, over and over again. Just like he bastard father Hades would do, if here weren't dead at the kids hands". Aife laughed. Bastard really thought he was going to get them.

"Aife you have put me into a corner. Mikayla wasn't one of my pack members but Lea, Lucy and Florence were. There has to be repercussions for this". Tau sighed.

"I will repercussion your nuts if anyone comes near them again. My grandson still has nightmares about his experience. They will be your nightmares if I have to come back here and don't forget they have a sister too. Don't forget who I am too". Aife snapped.

"What does that mean? Tau asked.

"It means I have vials of Trick's blood stashed away. It means I have vials of it flowing through my veins. I don't need him alive to know how to write in his blood or how to separate it from mother's blood in my veins should I need to. Anything written in his blood would still happen. Lauren is a genius Doctor and a shifter too. She wouldn't hesitate to help me with that". Aife snapped again.

"I hadn't thought of that. Trick was an evil bastard hiding behind a good title". Tau snapped.

"But his blood was good at doing what it did. It's dangerous and could backfire, which is why I haven't thought of using it before. But this is different. I love my family and will do whatever it takes to protect them. And in case you have forgotten Hades blood flows through them too. He had hundreds of powers at his disposal. Charlotte is growing up by the hour, and she's her mother's daughter which means she's not dumb...". Aife started and then jumped when she heard glass shattering and the shifter landed in her arms.

"See". Aife laughed cuddling Charlotte.

"How did she do that? Tau asked. Charlotte roared and tried to lunge for him, but Aife put all of her strength into holding on to her.

"I told you she's a special baby. They all are". Aife laughed proudly as she stood up.

Charlotte never took her eyes off of the man as her eyes flashed blue.

"Come on sweetie. Bo's Succubus might surface and Lauren might shfit, if they know you're gone". Aife laughed as she walked out.

Tau could do nothing but gawk. Aife hadn't told him they have Succubus powers too. But it made sense since Bo is one too.

"Don't forget what I said Tau. You were close to being my mate, but I will cut your throat if I have to ". Aife said seriously over her shoulder as she waked out with Charlotte.

The women walked through bodies in the field. Aife could tell they weren't dead but suspected their current predicaments were courtesy of Charlotte.

"Good baby". Aife laughed as they finally reached her car.

"Ok Charly it's still early and I don't want to call and wake the others, so can you show me where you came from? Aife asked looking down at the shifter.

Charlotte jumped into Aife's car when she opened the door. She jumped into the back seat and used her paw to point to where she came from.

Aife laughed. She had a real life GPS in her backseat. "Ok roar when I get close ok?

Charlotte nodded and stuck her little head out of the car. Aife knew she must be tracking their scents, and used it for all that it was worth. The Succubus slowly drove so Charlotte wouldn't fall out.

 _ **Kenzi and Hale.**_

Kenzi and Hale had been working at odd hours but didn't mind the money that was coming in. Well Kenzi didn't. She had a couple of bank accounts and could probably fill a few vaults if she wanted to. Hale had gone to get them some coffee and bagels while Kenzi opened up for business. She loved the spacious building, it was better than having to spread everything out at the old clubhouse or being in a stuffy squad room. Geraldine's was lining her pockets nicely too.

She had barely caught a breath when the door opened and brought in a possible client.

"Can I help you? Kenzi asked standing up.

"I hope you can. I haven't seen my sister in weeks. I was hoping you could find her for me or point me to someone who can". The woman sobbed into her tissues.

"Here. Have a seat and tell me what you know". Kenzi offered gently. They hadn't had clients come in, in tears before. So this was new but she could relate to thinking someone she loved was in danger.

Kenzi grabbed her pen and was ready to take notes when the woman started talking. From what she was hearing the woman had gone to a party. After that she rarely saw her or talked to her. Then when weeks had passed she started to worry more and more that something had gone horribly wrong.

Kenzi's eyes grew wider at the details she was getting. She thought her family was distant but these people were almost worse. Nearly four weeks and she suddenly thought her sister was missing too long?

"Was your sister seeing anyone that you knew of? Kenzi asked.

"She had been crushing this woman for the longest time and I think they finally started dating. But other than that, I don't know much else". Amy said.

"Ok Amy what can you tell me about the love interest? Kenzi asked putting her pen down.

"Her name is Lea. She's part of a species you might not know of. I'm not crazy when I tell you this, but we're all Fae. My sister is Fae and so is this shifter she likes, Lea". Amy explained.

Kenzi bowed her head pretending to read over her notes. This was a clusterfuck and a case she did not want at all, but if she turned the woman down, that would raise suspicion and she didn't even have Bo's protection because the Succubus sent a text telling her they had gone on a family vacation. Everyone but Aife that is. Shit. Shit. Shit. Kenzi thought internally.

Clearing her throat. "We take all cases seriously here. and I think I have enough to go on. Just write your number here, and I will call you when we have something". Kenzi smiled and sighed in relief when Hale walked in. She nodded to tell him they had a live one and he nodded back.

"Amy this is Hale. He's my partner and is very good at his job". Kenzi said as he walked around and stood beside her.

"Hello Amy. Nice to meet you". Hale smiled.

"Please find my sister". Amy cried as she took her leave.

"Holy shit of all balls". Kenzi sighed when the woman was out of the building.

"What's up Kenz? Hale asked handing her coffee and laughed when she drank the whole thing.

"She could be Mikayla's sister". Kenzi said finally breathing out of her mouth.

"Shit. You don't mean...". Hale started.

"Yep. Bo and fam are out of town on vacation too". Kenzi said.

"Damn man. What a mess". Hale sighed.

"I don't want this one Hale. But I couldn't tell her no without her thinking something was up with me or our business". Kenzi said.

"They won't find anything left of Mikayla and we need to figure out if this lady is a legitimate relative of hers". Hale said.

"This case it too big for the two of us". Kenzi said.

"So we get a third person". Hale suggested.

"Nooo. You don't mean...". Kenzi pleaded.

"Aife is the only one with a personal stake in this besides us, Bo and Lauren". Hale explained. He didn't trust her one hundred percent but knew she was all about family, especially Bo's.

"So either way, we are fucked". Kenzi groaned a she fell in her chair.

"Cheer up Kenz, it might not even be true. But if we are going to find out, this needs to be our only case". Hale said flipping the open sign to closed.

"Good thing we just wrapped up a few cases. This one is going to be one bad mother...

"Easy Kenzi. You will be fine. I promise". Hale said.

"Ok so which one of us is going to call Aife? Kenzi gulped.

"I will call her". Hale said pulling out his phone. Aife had given him her new number in case he heard anything else about Dillon's kidnapping or any other threats.

 ** _Aife, Charlotte, Bo and Lauren_**

Aife trusted that Charlotte knew what she was doing when she pulled into the hotel parking lot. It was barely after noon when she grabbed a blanket to wrap Charlotte in.

"You need to shift sweetie. I can't take you in like that". Aife laughed.

Charlotte squinted her eyes, but did as she was told.

"That's Nana's baby". Aife laughed rubbing her back. "Now lets get you to your parents before they went their bed". She laughed again.

"Charlotte?! Charlotte?! Charlotte you better be in here somewhere". Bo snapped. She must have looked like a chicken with its head cut off as she went from room to room, even the boys room.

"She's not here Bo! Lauren said worriedly.

"I told you we shouldn't have let her sleep out there! Bo said running around the massive suite.

"We will find her Bo. She can't be that far". Lauren said.

"Maybe this is her trying to punish me, thinking that I left her on purpose". Bo sobbed when she wasn't finding their daughter yet.

"Bo that is not true". Lauren sighed when there was a knock at the door.

"Delivery for Dennis-Lewis! Aife laughed handing Charly over to Lauren.

"Is she ok? Bo asked running over with tears racing each other down her face.

"She's fine Isabeau. She just dropped in on me, literally". Aife said assuringly but trying not to laugh because the shifter nearly scared the shit out of her grandmother.

"Can...can I hold her? Bo asked as her voice cracked.

"Of course sweetie". Lauren said handing Charlotte over to Bo.

The Succubus closed her eyes the minute her body heat touched her. Her breaths were erratic, but she never loosened her grip.

Lauren and Aife stepped back to give them their space.

"What happened? Lauren asked.

"I ran into some shifters last night that were talking junk about you to say it nicely. Once I disposed of them, I had them set on fire and went to see Tau this afternoon". Aife explained.

"You know Tau?! Lauren asked.

"For the longest time. He was almost my mate until he tried to own me. Then my feelings for him fizzled. I still liked him as a friend and still do, that's why he's still alive". Aife laughed.

"I told them that I don't want to be in the pack and didn't want our kids in it anymore either. I guess word had spread already". Lauren said.

"Well I just wanted to bring Charlotte home. I know you two would be panicking but trust me, that shifterbus can take care of herself and anyone that she cares about, which seems to include me now". Aife laughed putting her hand over her heart in awe.

"Thank you mom. Seriously thank you". Bo cried turning to face the older Succubus.

"You don't have to thank me Isabeau or worry about that pack again. I think they know who not to Fae with now". Aife laughed trying not to curse in front of the kids. Lauren was now holding Dillon and Ethan in her arms.

The women saw Aife off and Lauren dressed the boys while Bo held on to Charlotte.

"Lets dress her and go get some air". Lauren suggested.

Charlotte roared and jumped from Bo's arms. As soon as she hit the floor she was midshift when Lauren asked her to stay in human form. The young shifter rolled her eyes and stayed as she was. She looked up to the sky as Lauren dressed her.

"I've got the tent and the rest of the gear. I will take them down to the car". Bo said nodding at Lauren.

Lauren nodded and once the door closed. She picked Charlotte up.

"Charly you can't keep doing this to us. Especially your mother. She loves you so much, as do I. She didn't leave you, we just needed some time alone, as parents. I know you are so protective, and you will always be, of all of us including your grandmother, but you are hurting your mother. She was the mother to you that I couldn't be when you were born. So be a good girl ok sweetie? Lauren cooed and smiled when she felt Charlotte gripping one of her hands.

"Ok who's ready to go camping?! Bo asked excitedly.

"We are! Lauren cheered and smiled when the boys mimicked her.

They drove another hour outside of town. Once they picked an open spot. Bo set up the tent while Lauren got the fire going. It was getting nippy out. They had long scouted the area to make sure it would be fun and safe for them to enjoy as a family.

"Hot dogs and hamburgers sound good? Lauren asked.

"It sure does! Bo laughed as she watched the kids run around in the small area tackling each other. Charlotte was being so gentle with her brothers even when they were trying to roughhouse her.

"Heres to the first of many fun days and nights like this". Lauren toasted Bo with a can of soda. They didn't bring liquor in case the kids accidentally got into it.

"Sounds good to me! Bo cooed as she drank hers, sunk into a seat with Lauren sitting in her lap and just watched the kids.

 _ **Aife, Hale and Kenzi**_

Aife had received a text from Hale. She assumed it was important considering he sent her a text, followed by a voicemail he left afterwards.

She texted back asking where he was and he replied that he was waiting outside of Bo and Lauren's house with Kenzi.

The Succubus loved this. She was busy all day but it was for the greater good, her family. She felt she was doing more for them than Trick had done in is thousands of years of life. She was never one to cower behind who she was. She only used Saskia as a way to see if Bo was on the up and up, or on the down low with Trick, and all of his bullshit, and she was.

Two hours later she pulled up to find them standing on the porch.

"Sorry couldn't use my key. Figured I might set off the alarms". Kenzi said.

"Its ok. Lets get inside". Aife said as she opened the door and soon turned the alarms off.

"So whatever it is, it must be important so tell me what it is". Aife laughed.

"This is serious Aife. We have a case. A case even Kenzi doesn't want". Hale said.

"Its fucked up. And I can say fucked up since the kids aren't here". Kenzi said.

"Tell me". Aife said seriously.

"We think Mikayla's sister came into our office today. She hasn't seen her and wants us to find her". Kenzi explained.

"Well shit". Aife laughed.

"So you can see our problem? Hale said.

"Dear boy this is no problem". Aife laughed.

"I don't think you heard me say it's an open case". Kenzi said.

"I heard you. But this case is already closed". Aife laughed.

"But Bo and Lauren...

"Are not to be disturbed". Aife said seriously.

"Ok so what do we do? Kenzi asked.

"We go out and find these Fae bastards and whores". Aife laughed.

Kenzi shook her head as Aife waved them towards the door.

"Don't worry. They will pay us for services rendered". Aife laughed again.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren take the kids on a hike.**_

 _ **Aife, Hale and Kenzi look for Mikayla's pack.**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Camp site.**_

The women had taken the kids on a small hike before they noticed that the twins needed sleep. They had run and jumped on everything that they saw, with Charlotte close behind them the whole time. They went back to the camp site and turned in for the night.

Lauren turned over on her side and noticed how identically Bo and Charlotte slept. One arm above their heads and one hand on their stomach. Charlotte had never shifted back to her human form. But she still looked so adorably Bo to Lauren. In that little shifter was power beyond her wildest dreams and almost a temper identical to Bo's. Fight first and deal with the consequences afterwards.

It almost worried Lauren a bit, but after watching Charlotte grow up in her young life, there wasn't much for her to worry about. She was clearly going to grow up to be very protective of those she loved. Bo asked the Doctor how Charlotte knew what leaving her meant. She was obviously smart beyond her years. In tune with her shifter, even if she hadn't used her Succubus much yet. That was something that separated her from Bo. When Bo came into Lauren's life, she feared her Succubus and what she would do. Charlotte didn't appear to have such reservations.

She sighed and looked over and found the boys sleeping with their hands touching. She figured they must have played with each other so long that they fell asleep like that. Not wanting to disturb them, she laid back down and stared straight up. If she closed her eyes, she could fall back to sleep too. Her Doctor mind could always think of something to speculate over or analyze something in the air.

There were scents all around that she picked up. Most belonged to her family. The rest trickled up her nose from far away. She smiled and closed her eyes, if only to try and relax.

Hours later, everyone was up. Bo had boiled some hot water so they could bathe the kids and then take turns bathing themselves. Ethan and Dillon were still small enough that they wouldn't back away or roar when they knew they were about to take a bath or be bathed out in the open like this. But Charlotte already knew what was coming and kept far away from them while the boys were cleaned.

Bo shook her head. She still wasn't getting along with her baby as she had before. She loved Charly beyond the definition. She even loved those nights when she threw up all over her after she fed her. When she'd pee all over Bo after falling asleep on top of her. Bo had everything she needed then. Lauren was still in her coma. Charly was in her arms. The room had been well stocked so she really didn't need to go out for much and what she did, she often called Kenzi to have whatever it was picked up.

She wasn't born a human like Lauren. She had to learn how to be a mother on the fly. She even watched a DIY baby show to figure out the first steps in changing a diaper. The nurse offered to do it for her, but Bo refused saying she wanted her baby to get used to her touch. For the most part Charlotte was a good baby. She'd hardly ever cry like Bo heard the other babies in the hospital cry. The nights she spent patting Charly's tiny back to lull her to sleep. Then standing by her crib, and holding her hand, when she couldn't. She is their baby. Yes it wasn't a normal baby's life, but she is still theirs.

"Do you want to bathe her? Lauren asked finally getting Charlotte to stop squirming.

"Yes". Bo said quietly extending her arms out to take the young shifter from Lauren.

Charlotte eyed Bo. She almost wanted to roar but knew the sooner Bo splashed that horrible looking wet stuff on her and lathered her up with that irritating smelly thing, she would dry her off and put her back down.

"It is ok baby. Mama will be done soon" Bo said washing behind Charlotte's ears. It was one of the rare times they could get her to shift without much fuss. Bo nearly laughed when she heard Charlotte's small roar.

"There all done! Lauren cooed after feeding the twins their breakfast. Mostly meats and veggies. Bo laughed at how Lauren already had them on a diet.

Charlotte shifted back after jumping from Bo's arms when the Succubus said she was finished too. The women sighed in relief once the trio went to play but stayed within eyesight. Bo and Lauren emptied out the small basin and disposed of the trash in a big barrel that Bo had stuffed into the trunk of her car. They didn't want to take the chance of something invading their area looking for food.

Ethan and Dillon laughed as they chased Charlotte all over the small clearing. The sun was out and there was a small chill in the air, but nothing they couldn't handle. Lauren almost preferred to put them in coats and jackets, until Bo reminded her in shifter form, they probably wouldn't be cold. The boys had shifted to be able to keep up with their sister.

Bo sighed in relief when everything had calmed. She unfolded a seat for Lauren and helped her sit before unfolding one for herself. They had a small table in between them and sipped on sports drinks as they watched the kids play. Bo pulled out a ball that she had forgotten that she brought along and threw it out to the kids. Ethan was the first to reach it and they all bounced it off of their heads tossing it at each other.

"They would be great at Soccer". Lauren smiled softly.

"Yes they would". Bo laughed gently rubbing the back of one of Lauren's hands.

Bo grabbed two more sports drinks from the cooler and handed one to Lauren as she turned back to watch the kids. She spit her drink out when she heard Lauren and Charlotte roar. Looking at their daughter, Bo noticed she had suddenly pinned her brothers to the ground, and started turning her head from left to right.

"Lauren...". Bo started and suddenly found the woman in shifter form.

"Stay here". Lauren said softly.

"Wait! What the hell is going on?! Bo screamed as she jumped from her seat. The Succubus didn't know what to do, but stay where she was like Lauren had asked of her. She looked at Charlotte who was still on top of her brothers, watching the older shifter.

Lauren shifted and slowly circled the kids. She was sensing something Bo hadn't obviously heard or sensed on her own yet. When Charlotte roared louder, Lauren found her target and jumped in front of them.

"Shit! Bo screamed as two grizzly bears charged towards them.

"Do not move Bo". Lauren warned as she slowly crept up to them.

Charlotte roared and stretched her little body out over Ethan and Dillon. Her eyes were flashing gold and blue. Her Succubus was ready for action. But her first move depended upon her shifter mother's first move.

"Lauren? Lauren are they Fae?! Bo screamed as she stood in the same spot.

"I don't know yet! Lauren roared over her shoulder.

Bo may have felt helpless, but not enough to stand where she was and not do something. She ran over to the kids and gently laid down on top of a protesting Charlotte.

"Easy sweetie. Mama will handle them". Bo said gently rubbing the top of Charlotte's head.

Charlotte scratched and clawed at Bo with all of her young might. The Succubus bled but not bad enough to convince her to abandon her kids. Lauren was still stalking the bears before she made her first move.

"I think they are just looking for food! Lauren screamed.

"Well our kids won't be it. They are not getting our other food either! Bo screamed back.

Charlotte was still scratching at Bo's hand or whatever she could reach on the Succubus. Bo screamed when she clamped down on her arm, and pulsed her. She moved just enough for Charlotte to escape from under her.

"No Charly! Bo screamed as the young shifter ran towards the bears. Bo pinned the boys a little harder to protect them.

One of the bears broke away from the other one and lunged for Charlotte. Lauren pushed their daughter out of the way jumping on top of it.

"Go back Charlotte! Lauren roared and watched their daughter disobey her.

"She won't stop until the threat is gone. She doesn't know they are only looking for food! Bo screamed.

The lone bear charged at Lauren and Charlotte had no choice but to make her first official move. She jumped in front of the bear, making it fall on it's face. Then when it chased her in anger, she ran and jumped until she found another point of attack. She jumped into a tree and dared the bear to come for her. When it did, she jumped on the animal, planting it on it's back.

Bo screamed for Charlotte to stop, but once again her pleas went unheard. Then the Succubus jaw dropped when she noticed Charlotte's eyes turn blue.

The young shifter took one paw into her hands and pulsed it. She turned the bear's other paw to nothing but darkness.

"Charlotte! Lauren screamed.

Charlotte turned her head to her mothers and brothers and then back to the bear underneath her.

"Get out of here, and don't ever come near my family again". Charlotte roared. When the bear growled, she pulsed him again, this time sending electric pulses into him. The bear screamed in agony and Charlotte jumped off of it, when she felt she had made her point.

Lauren jumped off of the other bear and watched as they both ran off. The Doctor had been all over the world and had never seen a bear run that fast before.

"What the hell was that? Can I do that?! Bo asked picking the boys up into her arms.

"One of us obviously can. I will need to run further tests". Lauren sighed taking one of the twins from Bo.

"That looked like lightning coming from her". Bo said staring at their oldest shifter.

"Hades. His brother was Zeus. He had the power of lightning bolts". Lauren said sitting Dillon down in one of their pop up playpens.

"Shit". Bo whispered in awe. She must have those powers too, but never really tapped into anything but draining chi and pulsing people.

"We have a really smart little girl". Lauren smiled gently.

"Hell yeah! Bo laughed.

"We should pack up and head back to the hotel. We won't get much sleep out here now. Charlotte will pounce on any unsuspecting animal that comes searching for food". Lauren sighed.

"Yeah. Lets pack the car, kids and get out of here. The hotel has plenty of space for them to run and play". Bo smiled putting Ethan down next to his brother. Lauren nodded and shifted back to her human form.

For the next ten minutes the women worked feverishly packing everything up. Even the food they had planned to cook later in the day.

Bo laughed and shook her head at what she had just seen. She needed to talk to her mother and soon. She needed to go over her family tree with Lauren and Aife. She was still in awe of their baby. She's only one for petes sake, Bo thought internally.

"Ok. The boys are strapped in". Lauren laughed turning towards Bo.

"Oh so you left her for me huh Dr. Lewis? Bo laughed and groaned at the same time.

"This could be what the two of you need. She needs to trust you again. By ignoring your commands earlier, she might not care what you think". Lauren explained.

"She ignored yours too and ouch". Bo said seriously.

"I'm not trying to hurt you sweetie. I'm just pointing out what I've seen". Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

"You're right. I'm the one that has to fix this". Bo whispered.

Bo gently walked over to Charlotte. She had not taken her eyes off of the direction the bears ran off in. Her aura was almost blinding Bo.

"Charlotte". Bo said softly. The shifter didn't move. But the hairs on her back blew softly in the wind.

"Charlotte they are gone. Time to go sweetie". Bo said gently bending down to pick the shifter up when Charlotte tensed up to try and prevent her mother from doing so.

Bo nearly broke down in tears when her own daughter was fighting back against her. She just wanted to take her away from there. Be mother and daughter again. She hated that she still felt that Bo had left her. She often thought of the times she walked away from Lauren and if those tendencies leaked out into their daughter. If she wanted Charlotte to be committed to her, she needed to commit to her more. She wasn't like this with Lauren, and that hurt too.

Charlotte rolled her eyes in her car seat as Bo strapped her in. Lauren managed to catch her eyes and nodded. Charlotte straightened up in her seat, but never looked at Bo. The Succubus jumped in the driver's seat and took off as fast as she could go in the rough terrain. Lauren looked back and smiled as Ethan and Dillon were playing with each other from their car seats. She turned back around and closed her eyes.

She too was like Bo. Worried about what they had just seen. The Doctor in her had all kinds of questions. She hoped whatever her lab tests didn't hold the answers to, Aife would.

 _ **Aife, Kenzi and Hale**_

The trio had hidden out for the night and Kenzi was the first up the next morning. She was so nervous about this. If she wanted to work with a Succubus on a case like this, Aife wasn't it. She was so spontaneous that it made the human nervous. But then again Bo was like that at times too, so it all made sense.

"So what's the plan? Hale asked over breakfast.

"Simple. We find this Amy you mentioned and see if she is legit". Aife laughed drinking some juice.

"How will we do that? Kenzi asked.

"You two will ask her some questions. I will stand at a distance and read her aura. She might be setting the both of you up. She won't be doing to me". Aife said seriously.

"Ok. Kenzi said grabbing Geraldine.

Hale frowned at her.

"Just in case". Kenzi said.

"Leave it in the truck. Until we find out for sure". Hale said.

"Call her Kenzi and say you have some additional questions. Then pick a spot to meet her". Aife said staring out the nearest window.

Kenzi nodded and called the woman. She sounded just as nervous as she did yesterday. But with her sister missing, or so she thought, it was to be expected.

"I set up a meeting a mile from the club". Kenzi said after hanging up.

"Time to clock in boys and girls". Aife laughed turning around.

Within an hour they had arrived and Kenzi sat on the top of Hale's truck as they waited for Amy to show. The Siren looked around. He hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Aife was using binoculars as she stood in the bed of the truck.

"Mustang at 2 o'clock". Kenzi said jumping off of the hood.

"Easy Kenz. We still don't know much about her". Hale said stepping beside her.

"Be quick with your questions. It won't take me long to read her aura". Aife said climbing down.

"Gotcha". Kenzi said giving a thumbs up.

"Hello Amy. Kenzi and I have some further questions for you". Hale smiled greeting the woman as she approached them.

"Who is she? Amy asked pointing towards Aife.

"I'm their boss. I wanted to hear your details for myself". Aife said seriously.

"Ok. Well there isn't much else to tell you. I haven't seen my sister Mikayla in weeks. Nobody has. I just want to know if she's alive or dead". Amy explained.

"Did your sister have any enemies? Kenzi asked.

"She wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but I don't know if she actually had enemies". Amy answered.

Aife nodded to Hale. "When is the last time you actually saw her? Hale asked.

"It's been weeks. We were at my house, when she left, that was the last I saw of her". Amy answered.

"Ok that's all we have for now. Kenzi will call you if we learn anything". Aife said stepping forward.

"Please find her". Amy said.

"We will do our best". Aife smiled with two fingers crossed behind her back.

Kenzi and Hale nearly laughed as the trio watched Amy climb into her car and drive away.

"Well? Hale asked.

"She's telling the truth". Aife laughed.

"Dude this isn't funny at all". Kenzi sighed.

"Yes it is. It is very funny". Aife laughed again.

"How? Hale asked.

"It means I get to kick ass again". Aife laughed clapping her hands.

"Aife". Hale said clearing his voice.

"Don't worry about it dear boy. I got this". Aife laughed as she climbed into the truck while putting her sunglasses on. Hale shook his head and gestured for Kenzi to climb in too.

"Where to now? Hale asked.

"Take me home". Aife said seriously.

 _ **Back at the hotel.**_

"We will spend another night here and then go home". Bo said softly watching Charlotte sleep. The shifter had been in the same spot on the floor, for hours.

"Bo she doesn't know". Lauren said.

"I know. I just want a Succubus to back me up and mom is the craziest one I know. There is something inside of Charly that's evil. I won't have my child thinking that is the way to live". Bo said.

"Bo she is my child too. I will be there step for step". Lauren said.

"She's my Succubus. The darkness. You weren't ever this dark". Bo said.

"She wasn't really dark though. She was protecting us. She could have killed them but let them live". Lauren said softly stepping towards Bo. Her Succubus could surface at any minute.

"It has been a long day. I just want my kids to be normal! Bo screamed.

"Bo they won't be normal, normal. But we can teach them that they don't have to be evil. They don't have to always fight". Lauren said gently taking one of Bo's hands.

Bo sighed and looked at the floor. She had never been patient and wanted their problems solved right now.

"Come on. We can watch some movies while we eat, and in the morning we can talk to Aife". Lauren said pulling Bo towards the couch. The twins walked over and curled up on the floor next to Charlotte.

Bo allowed Lauren to pull her over to the couch. They ordered room service and found a movie to watch. Bo was so wired that they had to watch three movies to get her to calm down. Lauren put blankets over the kids and allowed them to sleep where they were. Bo snuggled up in Lauren's arms on the couch and closed her eyes when she couldn't not worry about everything.

"Go to sleep". Lauren whispered and felt Bo nod against her chin as she closed her eyes.

 _ **Aife**_

Once Aife was home, she sensed she wasn't alone and went into the backyard after Hale and Kenzi had gone for drinks.

The Succubus smiled and slowly walked. Perhaps her fight was coming sooner than she thought.

"Lions and bears and tigers. Oh my". Aife laughed.

"I just want it on record of what happened yesterday. Your grandchildren will grow up and have their own packs. So I wanted you to see what your baby did". Tau said softly.

"Honey I have lots of kids. You are gonna have to be specific". Aife laughed.

"The little shifter". Tau answered quietly.

"What did she do now? And please tell me you recorded it". Aife laughed again.

"I do actually. That's the reason I came in person". Tau said pulling out his mobile device.

"You better not be fucking with me Tau. I have more power and pull than you do". Aife said seriously.

"Watch the video Succubus". Tau said.

When Aife growled, he added please.

The Succubus settled in and watched. She laughed when she saw what was happening. Charlotte had taken every shifter leading up to Tau's cabin out. They were clumsy assholes. She jumped, ducked and dodged them as she made her way towards the cabin. Once she pulsed the last lion, and knocked him out, she jumped through the window.

"They look alive to me. Nothing to see here". Aife laughed.

"They want her head". Tau said.

"Tau. I warned you. Don't fuck with my family! Aife snapped.

"I saved your family by telling all of them to stand down. I just wanted it on record what happened and for you to let me know if you see any of them around your kids". Tau said.

"Just so you know I am keeping this. If they come near my family, all of you are dead. So dead even your bones will be dust". Aife said flashing her blue eyes.

"So as long as we understand each other. I don't want a war with Lauren. But I can't control everything that they do". Tau said.

"You don't want a war with Isabeau either and you damn sure don't want a war with me". Aife said never taking her eyes off of the man.

"Trick is the only reason any of you are still alive. Extend to me the same courtesy should you see them around". Tau said running into the woods.

Aife smiled as she watched him disappear.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Aife and Bo talk about Zeus and Tau.**_

 _ **Lauren runs some tests on Charlotte's blood.**_

 _ **Kenzi and Hale worry if Aife's antics will hurt the business.**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Bo's POV**_

Here I am sitting on the couch, tossing a small nerf ball to the kids and watch them race to grab it first. It's a small moment, but a big one given all that we have been through since Charlotte was born.

Back then it was just me, her and Lauren. I wouldn't trade our sons for anything or anyone. I just want some part of that time back too. Not the part of watching Lauren sleep for what felt like 2 lifetimes, but the part of being a parent in a normal setting. A family.

I know I have harped on and on about wanting them to be normal, knowing good and well that is never going to happen. But I do want it. I want them to be able to go outside and play without having to worry about a threat. Our house is as secure as anything I've ever seen. Even the old Light and Dark Fae compounds weren't that secure. I bowed my head and sighed after I threw the ball again.

Lauren thought it would be good for me to spend this time with them. She's currently showering alone. I know it doesn't take that long for her to shower. She's likely as worried as I am, but she's hiding it to keep me from worrying more than I am. Who would have thought with a fragile life like she used to have, she was always the worrier about things going wrong.

But since I met Lauren, everything felt right. Sure we loved. We fought. We broke up. I had vowed that I would give Lauren space and wasn't giving up on us. But I broke the vow when I left Lauren alone out there. I trusted the wrong people and it cost Lauren her life, when I should have trusted myself. Us.

I looked at Charlotte and wondered if she saw the broken pieces in her own mother. I wondered if she saw how much of a runner I truly was back then. I would run from Lauren every time. I wouldn't stay and talk. I would just find a flimsy enough excuse to leave. Our kids are smart and Charlotte was probably reading my aura knowing all along at the hint of any betrayal or misunderstanding, I would run. Leaving my own human girlfriend, alone in the Fae world. If I would leave Lauren, what makes Charlotte think I wouldn't leave my own kids.

I sighed again as Ethan brought me the ball back to throw it again. I threw it a little farther this time to be fair. Charlotte was clearly winning this game, but she wasn't being snobby or mocking her brothers. I am so proud of her for that. Maybe that's a part of Lauren because it wasn't always a part of me.

After my Dawning, I thought my own shit never stunk. Like I could conquer the world and wouldn't be ashamed of who I crushed in the process. I just never knew the one person I truly loved, I crushed. Lauren looked bruised and battered in more ways than one. I should have been there for her and not just thinking sex was going to make things better for us again. I needed to act.

I need to act normal if I want our kids to feel normal. Be normal. Clean up my own shit before I try to raise innocent children.

Last night Charlotte could have killed again. She was kicking that bear's ass. She had the upper hand and showed her hand by allowing him to live. Any other Fae would have killed him. But Charlotte knew her strength, her heart and allowed him to live. I had never liked killing just to kill. Our daughter knows how to stop herself from doing so. She didn't have a Doctor/friend like Lauren. She just has Lauren's and my blood. They all do and they will be unstoppable.

Bo jerked when the ball hit her on the nose. Dillon had thrown it at her, to wake her from her stupor.

"I'm sorry sweetie". Bo smiled wide and threw the ball again. She cringed at the screeching sounds of their paws scratching the floor as they ran after the ball.

"That's gonna cost us a penny". Lauren laughed walking into the room.

"We should be ok. It can't be much different than scooting a chair across the floor. But if they charge us, we can pay it". Bo smiled taking the cup of coffee Lauren was handing her.

"I just wish we could let them play outside". Bo sighed throwing the ball again.

"Bo they were fine. They were, until the bear came looking for food. Which was the bear's nature. Our nature will always be to sense danger. Lions are the kings of beasts. We will always win. But our daughter knew enough to win another way. A peaceful way. We can take them outside as much and for as long as we want to. She was protecting us, as we should be doing for them". Lauren said softly sipping her coffee.

"The lightning thing though. I can't do that, or at least I think I can't". Bo smiled gently taking Lauren's hand.

"Well the Una Mens seed could have held those powers. I will test her blood for abnormalities later". Lauren said softly watching their kids run after the ball that Bo threw once again.

"I am going to see mom today. If there is anyone that knows about this, or Zeus, she should and would". Bo said throwing the ball again.

Lauren laughed as the kids once again ran after the ball. They didn't seem to be tiring at all. At least they were exercising. That was another thing to be happy about.

Bo laughed when Charlotte stopped to throw the ball and watched her brothers run after it. "Finally a break".

"They will be at that for hours. You can go and see Aife if you'd like. I will watch the show". Lauren laughed and pointed at the kids.

"I will call her. I can still sit here and watch too". Bo said pulling her phone out.

Lauren patted Bo's leg and turned her attention back to the kids. She had a huge chore of her own to prepare for. Getting Charlotte to sit still long enough for her to take some blood samples. Sure she had taken some before, but that was Charlotte then and last night was Charlotte now. The only thing she knew of the Ancients is that Hades and Zeus were brothers. Zeus had the power of lightning.

Which drew her back to her other thoughts. The Una Mens seed. Maybe they killed someone with lightning powers and it was passed on to Lauren and then their kids. The Scientist in Lauren was wide awake thinking of all the possibilities and research that needed to be done. She was up for it. She just wasn't sure Charlotte was.

 _ **Kenzi and Hale**_

Kenzi and Hale had gone into the office to try and think of what they were going to do next about Amy and Mikayla. They didn't have the heart or the guts to tell her that her sister is dead. Deservedly dead at Lauren's hands.

Kenzi thought about lying and saying they didn't have a lead. But she was torn. If she lied the girl could always find someone else to look into her sister's disappearance. They wouldn't be as discreet. They would tell her who killed her and they would have an all out bloody mess on their hands and possibly in their office.

Technically this was still Bo's business too. But Lauren is Bo's family and she woudn't hesitate to take action. Lauren or Charlotte certainly wouldn't. Kenzi sighed thinking of the time she hadn't had to take Charlotte shopping. Her or the boys. Someday, she thought internally.

"Kenz we can't sit here all day. We do have other clients". Hale said softly. The Siren had been staring at her. He knew she was in her thoughts about Amy.

"I have been thinking. Maybe we should give Amy's case to Aife". Kenzi said.

"Kenz, you know that girl would be dead the minute Aife saw her again". Hale sighed.

"She's going to mess it up anyways. No matter what we do. At least then I would have a clear conscious about this. We still haven't told Bo and Lauren". Kenzi said sitting up.

"We can't tell them. We can't call them either". Hale said.

"I just don't know what else to do. The more we pursue this case knowing what we know, the more I'm worried Aife will hurt the rest of the business. Our other cases". Kenzi said standing up to stretch her legs.

"No doubt we've been handed a pile of shit. But no matter what we do with this case, it will always come back to us. Telling Bo and Lauren is not an option because Aife clearly said they are not to be disturbed. Just give me a few hours. I will think of something to do". Hale said.

"Fine. I will give you two hours to think of something. Something that hopefully benefits all of us. I am the only human left among all of you now". Kenzi said pulling a file from her desk drawer.

Hale nodded and rubbed his forehead. This really was a true mess. If they told Bo and Lauren, they would be out for blood. If they gave the case entirely to Aife, she would leave bodies everywhere. There was not an easy answer. Not only Bo and Lauren, but their kids too. He wasn't about to open that can of worms either. This was a bigger mess than anything that landed on his desk as acting Ash.

 _ **Aife**_

Aife had been studying the crowd for hours. Some had come and gone. While others lingered. Drinking pint after pint, shot after shot.

Normally she would never come to this side of town, but she made an exception since it involves Kenzi and Hale's case.

She thought about finding a shape shifter to pose as Mikayla long enough to fool her family. But then once she disappeared, they would start asking questions again. She couldn't take this to Bo and Lauren. They were on a well deserved vacation. Their kids needed them.

"Well I'm here". A man said sitting across from Aife.

"Good boy". Aife laughed.

"Can we make this quick? Marcus asked.

"Are you scared? Aife laughed.

"No. I just know who you are, and well if people see me with you...

"Fine I will be blunt. You need to convince Amy to stop looking for her sister". Aife said.

"Why would I do that? We all want to know where Mikayla is". Marcus answered.

"She's dead Marcus". Aife answered.

"Who did this? Marcus roared.

"You don't need to know who did it, but trust me, you want to convince her to drop this. I have known you just about as long as I have known Tau. Let this go, or I will kill all of you". Aife snapped.

"Aife". Marcus roared again.

"Do not Aife me. Either I can kill her now or I can kill her later and then the questions will stop. I realize Amy is your baby girl, but you need to forget about your oldest". Aife snapped flashing a hint of her blue eyes.

"Your Succubus has never scared me". Marcus roared again.

"What is she doing here? Amy roared from behind her father.

"Working on your case. If either of you roar at me like that again, I will be working on your ass". Aife laughed.

Amy was furious. Her senses were sending her into a frenzy. Something about Aife in this environment was pissing her off.

"Amy is this bitch giving you trouble? A woman asked walking up to their table.

"Amy go home! Take your friend with you". Marcus pleaded. He looked on in horror as the woman next to Amy threw her drink in Aife's face.

Aife took one breath before she had the woman's neck in her hand. Pulling her Chi with fury, as the crowd gasped. Some ran out of the club. Some covered their mouths. Others ran behind the bar.

Once Aife finished draining the woman, she threw her dead body at Amy.

"Anybody else want to piss me off?! Aife screamed. Her hair flew behind her wildly, and her eyes looked like a deep, blue ocean. She licked her lips when a few ran out from the bar and towards her. But they only wanted their purses off of the table behind her.

"Now I tried to be nice about this, but since none of you have manners, hear me when I say this. Mikayla is dead. You don't need to know how and why, but if you come near me or my family again, you will be as dead as this bitch! Don't test me or I will drain this whole bar, and right now! Aife screamed as she pulsed the woman's dead body and her eyes opened and closed once Aife stopped pulsing her.

The crowd gasped again at the the sight. Nobody had ever done what they had just witnessed.

"Come on Amy! We are going home! Marcus said grabbing his daughter's arm.

"No! She knows what happened to Mikayla! Amy screamed.

"She's also the mother of the unaligned Succubus. The only child of the Blood King. We can't fight her. Or them. We won't win". Marcus roared dragging his reluctant daughter away.

"I'll see myself out". Aife laughed as she slowly turned on her heel towards the door. Aife wasn't out the door before her phone rung and she immediately answered.

"Isabeau how's your trip going? Aife asked softly.

"I need to see you". Bo said quickly.

"What has Charlotte done now? Besides kick that bear's ass". Aife laughed.

"You know about that? Bo gasped.

"Well I assume it's the same bear shifter I saw this morning. He reeked of Charlotte's scent. Probably wet himself and could not bring himself to shower yet". Aife laughed.

"I need to talk to you about Zeus. Lauren and I want to know if Charlotte's lightning powers could have come from her uncle". Bo said.

"Wait..what lightning powers? Aife laughed.

"I thought you knew about the bear". Bo said.

"I didn't know that part, only that he got his ass kicked. Looked like she left a few marks too". Aife laughed again.

"Mom...

"A top dog of Lauren's old pack came to see me. He showed me how Charlotte kicked ass, the night I brought her home to you. She didn't use these lightning powers you are referring to". Aife said.

"Hold on mom. I am going to put you on speaker so Lauren can hear this". Bo said gesturing for Lauren to follow her to another room.

"Ok mom go ahead". Bo said.

"Tau came to see me Lauren. Charlotte fought off a lot of shifters in her quest and need to protect me from an ambush. I only went to talk to him to get him to back down or I would have had to kill an old friend. He was also a friend to Trick. So he swore to me, that he wouldn't come for us again. As far as Zeus goes. Yes that is Hades brother. I am not sure how Chartlotte would have lightning powers. It could have been one of the Una Mens powers since they forced Lauren to eat the seed". Aife explained as she walked to her car and climbed in.

"I figured that. I will run some tests on Charlotte to see what I can find in her blood, that I never found before". Lauren said.

"Good luck getting her to stand or sit still for that". Aife laughed.

"Mom can you come to the hotel? We still need to talk about this". Bo said.

"On my way sweetie". Aife cooed as she hung up the phone and started up the new Mustang she just bought.

"Shit". Bo whispered.

"Yep. How am I going to get Charlotte's blood? Lauren smiled shaking her head.

"I can hold her. She hates me anyway". Bo said quietly.

"She doesn't hate you Bo. She's just not happy with you right now. You have to earn her trust back". Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

"Then I can't hold her. But we need to get a needle in her some kind of way". Bo said.

"We will sweetie. We will". Lauren said softly.

"Then lets go get it before mom gets here". Bo said gently pulling Lauren into the other room.

The women walked back into the larger room and smiled when they saw the kids were napping. Dillon was in the middle of Charlotte and Ethan.

"Better hurry". Bo said.

"This will be my easiest chance". Lauren said pulling out her medical bag.

"I can't believe you brought all of that on our vacation". Bo laughed.

"I'm a Doctor. I always want to be prepared for anything". Lauren smiled getting her needle and vials ready.

"How are you going to test it? Bo asked.

"There is a lab about a block away. Once I get at least a sample, I can put a rush on the tests. They might have to use just one vial though, if I am only able to get one". Lauren said.

"Doctors. You always know where a lab is". Bo laughed.

"Shhhh I need to get this while she's actually sleeping". Lauren said kneeling down next to Charlotte.

"I'm sorry". Bo whispered. The Succubus bent down in front of Charlotte and next to Lauren.

"I just need to find a good vein". Lauren whispered.

"Hurry. You know she will run off, if she wakes up". Bo whispered back.

"I found one". Lauren said gently lifting Charlotte's arm. The young shifter roared but stayed asleep.

"Hurry". Bo whispered again. She looked at Ethan and Dillon and they were still asleep.

"Shit! Lauren screamed.

"What? Bo asked turning back to them and her mouth dropped.

Lauren had jumped away from Charlotte. Holding the needle. It had been melted.

"Are you ok? What happened? Bo asked. Ethan and Dillon stirred but went back to sleep after seeing Lauren was ok after her scream.

"She pulsed the needle with lightning and it melted in my hand". Lauren said as she shook said hand.

"Damn". Bo whispered.

Both women jumped when Charlotte woke up and ran to the other side of the room and curled up on the floor.

"Well did you get enough? Bo asked.

"One vial. I think she realized what was going on and subconsciously tried to defend herself". Lauren said.

"Go. Go. I can handle this. Mom will be here soon". Bo said holding the melted needle in her hand.

"I won't be long. I promise". Lauren said kissing Bo on the forehead.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Aife ignites Charlotte's anger.**_

 _ **Lauren gets the test results back.**_

 _ **Ethan exposes a new power.**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Lauren**_

Lauren had raced to the lab. She was in such a hurry that she thought about shifting, if it meant, she would get there faster. She was already close, but not close enough for her liking.

She had been a Doctor many years, and had never wanted tests run so quickly in her life. What was wrong with their daughter? How was this possible? She thought about running the tests herself, but being as hysterical as she was, she knew her judgment could be way off.

She thought about Bo. The Succubus had always thought of herself as a monster, so she could only imagine what she was enduring at home with the kids. She would test the boys once she found out anything about Charlotte. There has to be something going on, Markham was a good specialist. So she was sure he would find something for them, that is if there was anything to find.

"Lauren do you have something for me? Markham asked after seeing the frantic Doctor enter the building. He was just about to leave for the day, when Lauren called him. He was fond of the woman and impressed by her impeccable record.

"I was only able to get one vial and...

"That's fine Lauren. I know the drill". Markham smiled gently taking the vial from Lauren's shaky hand.

"I hope you will put a rush on this, I promised Bo that I wouldn't be long. I know she is as anxious for answers as I am". Lauren panted.

"Lauren. Breathe. I already have everything set up to expedite these tests. I should know something very shortly, but I need to get started. You are welcome to wait in the Doctor's lounge. It is quiet and has been recently stocked". Markham said slowly walking down the small corridor with Lauren.

"Ok. Ok. But you will come and get me as soon as you find out something right? If I have fallen asleep, don't be shy about waking me up". Lauren rattled off.

Markham shook his head and opened the lounge door for her. Once he saw her actually sit down with a bottle of water, he nodded again and closed the door.

Lauren put her head down on the soft cushion and closed her eyes. She needed to breathe. If she couldn't keep calm, there would be no way for her to explain whatever they find to Bo.

 _ **Bo and the kids**_

Bo took a seat between the kids. She was rubbing Charlotte and Ethan's backs. She tried to be as gentle as she could be to avoid that lighting pulse they saw Charly use.

She shook her head quietly, as she started at their daughter. She had a small smile on her face. It was the same smile and face that Lauren slept with. She was still amazed at how much she looked like Lauren even in her shifter form. She bent down and kissed her on top of her head. She jumped when Charlotte stirred, and sighed when she stayed asleep.

She looked up, and stood up when she heard footsteps.

"Hey". Bo said softly.

"What's going on? Aife asked looking down at the kids.

"Come with me". Bo said gesturing Aife to another room.

Once they were in another room, Bo picked up a baby monitor and set it on the end table.

"You still using those? Those are not babies out there". Aife laughed.

"They are babies to me". Bo shrugged.

"They are badass little motherf...

"Mom". Bo groaned.

"Well they are! Aife laughed again.

"Can you be serious for a moment please?! Bo asked.

"Ok. Mama is sorry. Now tell me what they need from Grandma? Aife smiled gently

"I need to know about Zeus. Anything about the Una Mens that you know of. Something to help us understand the changes we are seeing in Charlotte". Bo explained taking a seat. She had to sit. Standing would make her pace.

"Just that he was Hades brother. As far as the Una Mens. I don't know much about them, except they were emotionless, self-serving, horribly dressed, backstabbing bastards". Aife answered.

"There has to be something we can look for. Someone that would know. Something other than whatever Lauren finds in her blood". Bo groaned

"I can make a few calls. But that might difficult as there aren't many Fae that would know. I know this is important. So I won't hesitate to call on any and everyone. Even some little shits that hate me". Aife said seriously.

Bo looked at the monitor which made her think of the kids. "I will leave you to make your calls. I don't care if you have to wake anyone up to get something we can run with. I am going to check on the kids".

"Go ahead". Aife said as she started dialing.

Bo rushed out and looked at the kids again. The sight made her smile a bit. Charlotte had moved over and had wrapped her arms around her brothers as she was now sleeping between them. Bo felt tears forming and set them free.

It was driving her crazy wondering what the hell was going on with them. She got another idea and stepped out of the room to make her own call. She was almost ready to hang up after the tenth ring, until she heard someone pick up.

"Kenzi it's Bo. I need a favor". The Succubus said.

"Name it mama". Kenzi replied.

"I need you and Hale to look into the Una Mens. We need to know what and who they could have killed". Bo explained.

"Well shit, Hale was once the Ash, he might know a lot himself". Kenzi said.

"Whatever you guys can find would be greatly appreciated". Bo replied softly.

"You got it mama, say hey to mama number two, too". Kenzi said. She was making notes already.

"Ok". Bo said.

"I will come by as soon as I find anything because you, Lauren and I need to talk". Kenzi said.

"Ok. See you then". Bo said hanging up.

Bo walked back out to the kids again. They were still in the same position. She smiled and looked at the clock. Lauren had only been gone for two hours, but that was two hours too long. The life of a parent she thought. She never would have imagined this while she was on the run for ten years. Having a family, much less being responsible for one. She wanted to be that and so much more for their kids, and Lauren.

She was starting to lose her patience though and went to get a glass of water. Aife was still on the phone, as she could hear her voice. It was a little loud, but not loud enough to wake the kids. She was so grateful to have her mother with them. Aife knew thousands over the years, surely she would find someone, if Hale and Kenzi didn't come up with anything.

If they did find someone that could help, they would need to come to the house to talk to them. She wasn't ready to take the kids back out in public yet. Not until they were sure it was safe again. For the other animals that is. She will never forget how quickly that bear ran off, and the look on Charlotte's face as she watched him go. Her expression was like someone saying "Don't you ever try that again".

Bo almost laughed at the thought, and nearly choked on her water before she heard the front door opening. Setting the glass in the sink, she walked back towards the living room.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I tried to come back as fast as I could". Lauren whispered as she pulled her jacket off.

"It's ok babe. What did you find out? Bo asked helping Lauren.

Lauren sighed loudly. "Nothing. We found nothing new in her blood".

"Shit". Bo whispered.

"It's ok. We will not give up". Lauren said assuringly.

"No we won't. I called Kenzi to ask her and Hale to look into this too. Hale's a pretty old Fae, he might have some contacts too. Mom's in the back calling some people". Bo explained.

"Good. Good". Lauren said rolling her sleeve up and started walking to her home lab. Bo immediately followed her. She knew when Lauren's wheels were spinning.

"I am going to run some tests on myself and then the boys. If this is my doing, we need to know". Lauren explained as she prepared her needles.

"Good idea. Can I help? Bo asked holding up some latex gloves.

"Do you know how to inject a needle? Lauren asked.

"Can I help _another_ way? Bo asked sheepishly.

Lauren smiled. "It's ok. I can handle this part. You can hold the vials as I fill them up".

"That I can do. Sorry just needles. Eeek. I still remember the first time you poked me". Bo smiled gently.

Lauren smiled and went about her work as Bo stood by and did what was asked of her without question. She really was helping a lot more than she thought she was. It was always hard for most Doctors to doctor themselves, but Lauren had gotten over that a long time ago.

"Ok my tests are being run. Now for the really hard part". Lauren said with expressive eyes.

"What? What's wrong? Bo asked worriedly.

"I need to get the boys blood". Lauren.

"Shit". Bo said.

"Yeah. Now would be a good time for you to bond with Charlotte again. Get her away from them for a few minutes and I will be as fast as I can". Lauren cooed rubbing Bo's back. She knew the Succubus and shifter still have a slightly strained relationship.

"I will take her outside and let her play a bit. I am sure mom will join us, if she's done". Bo said.

"Ok". Lauren smiled as they walked out to the kids. As expected they were still in the same position.

"Charly come on sweetie. Lets go play". Bo said picking her up.

The shifter woke up, roared, and snapped her teeth, as Bo carried her out the door, and gently set her in the grass. Catching a ball Lauren threw at her, Bo threw it and watched as the shifter ran after it. She was biting on it, when she caught up to it.

"Bring it back baby". Bo cooed. She smiled when Charlotte brought it back to her.

"Race ya". Bo said as she threw it again, and ran after it. Not too fast though, because she wanted Charlotte to win. The shifter bit down on the ball again. Bo took a seat in one of the chairs and just watched their daughter. She looked beautiful under the stars and lights that lit up the backyard.

She smiled when Charlotte lifted the ball into her mouth and ran over to Bo. She immediately jumped into Bo's lap and the Succubus gently held her baby. She closed her eyes and took in the moment. Sure they had still had a way to go. But Lauren was right, she needed to bond with her to gain her trust again. Imagine her own daughter thinking she would ever leave her on purpose, or for something less important than them was heartbreaking.

"Ready to run again? Bo cooed. She smiled when Charlotte nodded and Bo threw the ball, and they raced after it again.

Aife stood in the door watching them. She was done with her calls and she was happy about it. She got to watch her daughter be a mother. Bo wasn't a shifter but she still could have thrown a ball for her to run and catch. But she knew Bo's life was never going to be normal. But she was glad to see that this part of her life, as a mother, was normal.

"They are beautiful aren't they? Lauren whispered as she stepped beside Aife.

"They are". Aife smiled.

The women stood there as Bo and Charlotte played for hours. Before they knew it, the sun had risen.

Bo wasn't tired and neither was the others. Charlotte had dismantled that ball, and Bo laughed at the sight. They had plenty of them stocked away in the garage.

Charlotte ran back towards the house. Everyone knew she must be hungry or wants to see her brothers. Lauren opened the door and smiled as the shifter ran past them and right to her brothers.

"Did you have fun? Lauren smiled.

"I did! Bo smiled. Hopeful she and Charlotte were finally healing.

"Good now lets at least get some sleep and a shower in before people start showing up". Lauren said as they trio walked out of the kitchen leaving the kids where they were.

Aife retired to her room. Bo and Lauren showered and were soon in bed with Bo snuggled up close to Lauren.

Four hours later, the ladies were up and dressed. Lauren had started on the kids breakfasts while Bo cleaned up the house. Aife had some contacts coming by later, and they didn't want them walking in on a mess.

The boys ate in their human forms, as Charlotte ate in her shifter form. At least she wasn't messy Lauren laughed as they devoured steaks and eggs.

Lauren jumped when she heard a utensil hit the floor. Charlotte jumped back and stood on her hind legs to check on her brothers.

"What the fuck?! Aife screamed as she picked the utensil up.

"Mom?! Bo mumbled as she rounded the corner with food in her mouth.

Lauren looked to Dillon and back to Ethan. Ethan had melted a fork Lauren had set down before going to grab the coffee pot.

"He did that? Lauren asked looking at Aife.

"Well somebody did. Dillon is eating and Charlotte was on her eating blanket". Aife said.

Lauren gasped. She did sit the fork near him. She was glad that he didn't stick his brother or anyone else with it. "I have to be more careful next time, but in the mean time, holy crap!

"I have an idea". Bo said washing her hands in the sink.

"What's that? Lauren asked.

"I want to try a little experiment, and I am going to need Charlotte to do it". Bo said walking over to the young shifter.

Charlotte was still standing on her legs, looking back and forth between her brothers when she felt her mother pick her up.

"Come on sweetie. Lets go outside again! Bo said excitedly. Lauren grabbed Ethan, as Aife grabbed Dillon.

Bo was outside and waiting for the other ladies to join them.

"Ok". Lauren said as she rocked Ethan back and forth.

"Ok. Ready Charlotte? Bo asked.

The young shifter looked lost, as Bo lifted her again. Bo pulled back and threw their daughter into the air. The women gasped at what they saw. The shifter was flapping her arms as she landed back on the ground.

"Well damn. That's how she's been getting around. Like the two times she came looking for me". Aife laughed.

"So it is the Una Mens seed". Lauren gasped in awe.

"Now Lauren. See if you can melt this". Bo said handing Lauren one of her old blades.

Lauren took the blade and melted it in a matter of seconds. "That's it. It is no doubt the Una Mens seed".

"Yeah. Charlotte killed some birds, so she can fly. You killed Evony, she had melting powers. So now all we need to do is find out how the hell she got the lightning powers". Bo explained. She wasn't trying to show up a genius like Lauren, but once she got an idea, she had to try it out.

"It might have been in the birds DNA. Something that I missed". Lauren sighed as her mind race.

"Don't worry Lauren. You don't have to solve this one all on your own". Bo said gently rubbing Lauren's back.

"I will be in my lab". Lauren said.

"We're not done yet Isabeau". Aife whispered.

"No. Mom. Don't do it! Bo pleaded.

"Only one way to find out". Aife said as she tossed Dillon into the air.

The young shifter roared, and so did Charlotte once she heard him. She charged at Aife knocking the Succubus on her back. She was slobbering all over her grandmother's face.

"I will spank that ass if you bite me! Aife laughed.

Charlotte went to bite Aife, but Bo pulled her off of her grandmother.

"He's ok Charlotte. Look". Bo said pointing to Dillon who was running around chasing Ethan

"But did he fly? Aife asked as she cleaned her face.

"I wasn't looking, but I can always check the cameras". Bo said. She hadn't looked. She was too busy worrying about her daughter killing her grandmother.

"We don't have to wait for that". Aife said heading over to Ethan. Charlotte jumped on her back and dug her paws into the Succubus back. Aife was sure she had drawn blood.

"Ok. Ok! Everyone just stop! Bo said with her voice dropping.

"Ethan, Dillon, come to mama! Bo cooed. She smiled when the boys ran over to her.

Bo picked them up and placed them on the table. "Can you fly? She asked excitedly. She was almost ashamed she started this experiment, but they needed to know

Dillon roared as he jumped off the table and into the air. Bo and Ethan watched him for a few seconds before Ethan jumped to join his brother. They were flying too.

"There it is. It's the Una Mens seed. But we still need to find out about Charlotte's other powers. The boys have the power to melt people and Evony was still the Morrigan when Lauren disposed of her". Bo said.

"Uhhh you wanna get your girl? Aife laughed.

"Charlotte, let go". Bo said trying to pull the shifter off of Aife's back.

"Well I have to heal, but we have plenty of guests coming over later. I can find one of them to heal with". Aife said.

"What did I miss? Lauren asked walking back out to join them.

"The boys can fly too. They must have gotten into the bird mess or it's some DNA still left in the grass. We can get a gardner in here to check". Bo said.

"A Fae one for sure". Lauren nodded.

"Yeah. So what did you find out? Bo asked.

"Everything looks normal in all of our blood work. It has to be the Una Mens. Whatever we kill, we gain their powers. Whether they are an animal or Fae". Lauren explained.

"That's not a bad thing actually". Bo said.

"And there is this". Lauren said.

"What? Bo and Aife asked in unison and were shocked when Lauren burned a tree limb with lightning powers.

"Holy shit! Aife laughed.

"Your guests can get here anytime now". Lauren said to Aife.

"They should be here in an hour or less". Aife said.

"Then we've got work to do. Lets get the yard cleaned up and call for that gardner too". Bo said walking out into the yard.

Bo stopped when she heard Lauren shift. The sound still made her quiver all over. The older shifter buried her nose into the grass. Once she found what she was looking for, she took a few pieces of soil and grass into her mouth.

"Is that sanitary? Aife laughed.

"Lauren? Bo called worriedly.

The shifter ran around the house, and when she launched into the air, she could now fly too. She landed and shifted back. "Tell him or her, to start there". She said pointing to the damaged part of the grass.

"I can't with this family". Aife laughed watching as all four shifters were now flying.

"They are my family". Bo smiled proudly watching them.

The gang had made it back into the house and the kids were taking a nap, while their mothers sat in the living room talking.

"So if Zeus was the God of Lightning and Persephone was his daughter. Then maybe that's where the lightning is coming from. I handled her remains, but I never ingested them, until just now. This has to be it. I can't think of any other way". Lauren sighed into her hands.

"Lauren we love you. You don't have to think so hard. We have all of the time in the world. There are so many powers that you all may carry, and we will figure it all out". Bo said rubbing Lauren's back.

"We still have a lot of people coming. We will find out more than we know now". Aife smiled.

"What time are they coming again? Lauren asked.

The ladies jumped when Charlotte roared.

"They're here! The three said in unison.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Each of the kids thrall a guest.**_

 _ **Hale finds an old Una Mens log.**_

 _ **Aife can't heal with Chi.**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**The Party**_

Aife was busy walking around speaking to Fae that she knew, and their dates. She licked her lips, some of them looked scrumptious enough to drain right in the spots where they stood. She winced when she bent down to shake one Fae's hand. He was a little shorter than Trick, but far kinder than the Blood King ever was. Damn it, she thought as she stood back up. She had forgotten about Charlotte jumping on her back, paws first.

She laughed as she excused herself, and pulled a few random Fae into the next room to feed. She wasn't sure how deep the cuts were, but knew it was enough to annoy her. An hour had passed and the fuckers are still alive. The Succubus could not figure it out. She has never lost her touch. Never. She could drain anyone on command practically.

"What kind of Fae are you? Don't you have Chi inside of you?! The Succubus asked angrily.

"I don't know. I've never been fed from by a Succubus before". Arnold laughed.

"Oh so you're a dud. Fine. Get back to the party". Aife said pushing the man out of the room.

The other two turned back to the Succubus horrified that they were about to meet their untimely death after living for thousands of years. This is how it was going to end? In the home of the unaligned Succubus, her mate and kids. Well this is going to be embarrassing.

"Now! Aife screamed pointing towards the ground.

"You go first Charles. You look stronger than I am". A woman said pushing him towards Aife.

"No. No. I insist. Ladies first Robin". Charles said pushing her to Aife.

"I don't have time for this bullshit. I will drain the both of you at once". Aife said gripping both Fae by their necks and tried to pull their Chi.

"Nothing. Damn it! Aife screamed as she dropped both Fae to the floor and stormed out of the room.

"What did she mean by nothing? Pretty sure I'll have fingernail polish in my blood stream as tightly as she was squeezing my neck". Charles groaned.

"Lets get the fuck out of here before that crazy bitch comes back". Robin said.

"Leave? Did you see the spread? Food for days". Charles laughed licking his lips.

"Either you stay and eat the food, or we will be food". Robin replied pulling him out the room.

"At least let me grab a plate to go". Charles groaned.

"Always thinking with your stomach and not with your brain". Robin laughed as she left the man to the party. She however was getting the fuck out of dodge. She was sure her hosts wouldn't miss her, as she had never met them before. Only heard about them. The rumors were true. The Succubus and her mate are beautiful. Their kids are the spitting image of the both of them. But still she wanted no part of this party, and quietly took her leave.

"What do you want to eat huh Charly? Bo cooed holding her daughter in her arms, as they overlooked the long table filled with every food imaginable.

Charlotte was unimpressed and looked around the room. Bo bounced her in her arms as they walked towards the end of the table, taking bites from just about every plate and tray.

Charlotte roared when Aife plucked her from Bo's arms. Ethan and Dillon ran over after hearing their sister, and roared at Aife's heels as she carried the young shifter into the next room.

"Mom?! What the fuck? Bo screamed following them.

"What's going on? Lauren asked running over.

"She just took Charlotte from me with no warning. Obviously she was content where she was, finally". Bo said. She was slowly gaining Charlotte's trust again. Now she had been literally stripped from her own arms. She wondered if Charlotte would be holding that against her too now.

"Ok, Nana's little badass. Remove it". Aife said putting Charlotte down on the nearest table.

Bo winced when she heard Charlotte's paws scratching the surface. She knew she was about to launch herself at Aife.

"No Charlotte! Lauren screamed.

"Mom seriously. We have guests, so what the hell is going on? Bo asked now rubbing Charlotte's back. Trying to calm her.

"I can't feed, and Nana's little shit is going to remove her thrall". Aife laughed. She shook her head. She had taken the one thing Aife valued most from her, her delicious power to kill.

"What? Mom she doesn't know how to stop a Succubus from feeding". Bo laughed.

"You need an example? Stay right here". Aife stormed out and grabbed the nearest Fae.

"Mom..don"t. Bo said with her eyes widening.

"I won't because I can't". Aife said after her demonstration was over.

"What the actual hell? Bo gasped.

"Now. Like I said Charlotte, reverse it". Aife laughed again. What the fuck? Seriously.

"All she did was jump on your back Mom. There is no way she thralled you or took your Succubus away". Bo gasped again. She swallowed hard, thinking she is a Succubus too. She thought about all of those times, she pulsed Charlotte, and she pulsed her back. She was currently pulsing her now and immediately removed her hand.

Lauren stood in disbelief. Even though she knew anything was possible with the Fae and their kids, she didn't know they could thrall a Succubus as powerful as Aife.

Bo walked over to Lauren and kissed her dead on the mouth. Lauren opened her mouth and after a few minutes, she pulled back, immediately knowing what Bo was up to.

"Whew. Ok. She didn't thrall me". Bo laughed.

"Now Charlotte Nakedra Dennis Lewis, reverse it". Aife laughed again standing directly in front of the shifter. Ethan and Dillon hopped on to the table with Charlotte, standing on either side of their sister respectively.

"Charlotte what did you do? Lauren asked. She nearly stopped in her tracks when she looked at her funny.

"Nothing". Charlotte answered flatly.

"How the hell does she even know what nothing means? Bo laughed.

"It's probably her Succubus and you know they are well advanced for their age". Lauren answered as she walked over to the table.

Charlotte roared when Lauren pulled a light out from her pocket, and pointed it into her eyes.

"What's that about Lauren? Bo asked.

"Just checking her pupils". Lauren answered.

"And? Bo asked.

"They look completely normal. Well as normal as a shifter/Succubus and everything nice mixed in can look". Lauren replied picking Charlotte up. The shifter was protesting but Lauren's shifter would not allow her to jump out of her arms.

Ethan and Dillon jumped down and followed Lauren. The Doctor sat in the nearest chair and they stopped just in front of it.

"Charlotte. Your grandmother needs to feed. She will die, if she doesn't. So whatever you have done to her, you need to reverse it". Lauren said gently. She knew their daughter understood every word she was saying. If she already knew how to thrall, she knew how to reverse it.

"Careful Lauren. She might thrall you too". Bo said worriedly. This was a dangerous power for Charlotte to have especially at such a young age. She thought back to all the little animals she played with as a child. Did she thrall them too? She shook her head. None of that was going to help her mother or her daughter right now.

"Charlotte. Reverse it". Lauren said in a mixture of her Succubus and shifter voice.

Charlotte roared and jumped into Aife's arms. Taking both paws, she squeezed Aife's neck, reversed chi sucked her and pulsed her with her eyes shining blue.

Aife felt it all. Her strength coming back. Charlotte's shifter and Succubus roaring and growling at the same time. She watched as her eyes went from blue to golden brown a few times, and then Charlotte jumped down and ran out of the room with her brothers following her.

"That's. That's going to be a problem". Aife laughed.

"No it's not. We will just have to teach her not to do that unless it is absolutely necessary". Bo said checking on Aife.

"We will go and send someone back in, so that you can feed". Lauren said.

"No need to Dr. Lewis. I think mini Dr. Lewis healed me". Aife laughed bending over and back up.

"Are you sure? Bo laughed shaking her head.

"I'm easy like Sunday morning". Aife winked as she walked off.

Bo and Lauren walked out behind the Succubus holding hands. Both trying to comprehend what the hell they just watched. What they had been seeing since the kids were born. Bo had obviously seen more with Charlotte, but still all of this was still new to her.

Lauren roamed her mind trying to understand or find something that would explain their growing kids and their mastery of their powers. Does Charlotte stay up at night practicing when she is supposed to be sleeping? Lauren grinned already knowing that answer. Or course she does. She does it too, when Bo has fallen asleep that is.

She can't do that now. She can't fall back into her Scientist mind. Their children need her. All of her. Her mind. Her shifter. Her Succubus. Her. Bo needs her too. It still hurt and remains embarrassing that she didn't know she was pregnant with Charlotte. Leaving Bo to raise her alone. Imagining Bo curled up on a floor somewhere lost and confused on how to help their daughter. Now it was up to the both of them.

"We will help them Bo. Together this time". Lauren said squeezing Bo's hand.

"Where did that come from? Bo whispered.

"I just know it wasn't easy for you to raise Charlotte that first year. Having so many questions and being alone with those questions". Lauren sighed.

"Lauren. I'm ok. We are ok. They will be ok. Besides it was better for Charlotte to have one parent than neither of us right? It wasn't that bad. Yes I was lonely, but I never left your room or your side long enough to feel like I was alone. Charlotte was a good baby. She made it a lot easier than it looked". Bo explained as she held the door for Lauren.

"Ok". Lauren smiled kissing Bo's hand.

The women walked out and looked around. The party was still in full swing. People were mingling or eating. Aife was the center of attention, and she looked so serious.

"She's probably asking about the Una Mens". Bo said.

"Probably. Soaking every word for word up". Lauren laughed as she noticed Kenzi and Hale walking over to them.

"Hey when did you guys get here? Bo asked.

"Just now, and we need to talk". Hale said.

"What's going on? Lauren asked.

"This party, you don't need it. I have your answers right here". Hale said holding up a dusty, and old looking book.

"What is that? Bo asked.

"An old Una Mens log. They kept track of everyone that they killed. Everyone". Hale explained.

"Shit. Then we need to get all of these people out of our house, so we can look it over". Lauren said.

"Everybody out! Out! Out! Out! Those of you that are eating, take your plate to go! Bo screamed as she walked over pushing everyone towards the door.

"Isabeau. Mama's playing". Aife laughed.

"Yeah well, this mother is not playing. Everybody out! Bo screamed as she watched people run at the sound of her voice.

Aife laughed as people scurried past her and out the door. She was just starting to get some answers, but assumed by Bo's tone of voice, that she had found some too.

"Where are the kids? Lauren asked.

"In the backyard. I just saw them". Kenzi said.

"I'd better go and get them". Lauren said.

"No let me. Aunt K has been away, and I missed my niece and nephews". Kenzi said with glee.

Lauren nodded and turned her attention back to Hale. Bo and Aife walked over to them.

"What you got dog? Aife asked.

"I was able to get in contact with an old friend. When I mean old, I mean older than Trick. She assured me this was the last remaining copy, and that she had held on to it as security so the Una Mens wouldn't try and start shit with her". Hale said setting the book down on the table.

 _ **Kenzi and the kids**_

"Dilly Dilly, Ethan, and Charlotte. Aunt Kenzi is here to take you inside". Kenzi said clapping her hands and froze when she didn't see them where she had spotted them earlier.

"Hey! I'm too old for hide and seek! Kenzi laughed and froze again when she heard something or someone growling behind her.

She slowly turned around in a half circle. "Who the fuck are you?! Kenzi asked.

"I'm hers". The man said holding Charlotte.

"Bullshit and I suggest your ass put her down". Kenzi said."

She froze yet again when she heard another growl. Shit. Shit. It's time to retreat Kenzi. You're only human and the kids seemed to have done something you can't get them out of.

 _ **Bo, Lauren, Aife and Hale.**_

"So what do you think Lauren? Bo asked looking at the Doctor who had already sped her way through a few chapters of the book.

"It's pretty much A to Z in the Fae they've killed, errr we've killed". Lauren said.

"You aren't that old sweetie. They killed a lot of people". Bo said softly rubbing Lauren's shoulder.

"That's not just it Bo, we should all have these powers. Me, Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon. How the hell are we going to train them on things we don't know of or never heard of? Lauren asked.

"We train. We train you and them. We will get through this Lauren. You will see". Bo answered.

"Umm gals and my guy, we have a problem. Like big ones". Kenzi said running into the room.

"Kenzi where are our kids? Lauren asked slowly.

"They are in the backyard like I said, and they all have _company_ ". Kenzi said.

"What? And you left them there?! Bo screamed as she stormed off.

"You don't understand Bo, but you will when you see them". Kenzi sighed running behind deuce Succubus, shifter and siren.

"Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon, come to mama! Bo screamed as she crossed the threshold.

"Over there Bo". Kenzi whispered as she pointed in their direction.

"Awww what the fuck now?! Bo screamed.

"Do your thing Doc! Kenzi urged Lauren on.

Lauren shifted and roared towards the group. "Put them down! She said gritting her teeth.

There before the group stood a sun bear, a wolf, and a cheetah.

"It's ok mama. They are ours". Charlotte said patting the bear on the top of his head.

"Charlotte! You didn't! Bo screamed. The Succubus nearly fainted seeing their sons play with the wolf and cheetah.

Bo and Lauren stood side by side.

"Lauren I have an idea". Bo said with her eyes fully blue now.

"Lets try it". Lauren said as they slowly stalked towards the trio holding their baby shifters.

"Ready? Bo asked.

"Go! Lauren said as both women touched Charlotte's and Dillon's thralls, pulsing them at the the same time.

"Put them down". Bo said using her Succubus voice.

"Now I could have told you that wasn't going to work. Only the thraller can remove the thrall". Aife said seriously.

"Not like that mamas, like this". Charlotte said as she turned and removed her thrall.

"Easy Charlotte! Aife screamed.

Dillon and Ethan followed their sister's lead and removed their thralls.

"Get them! Bo screamed as Hale, Aife and Kenzi ran to scoop the kids up.

"I haven't snacked in awhile. Who wants to be my next one? Lauren roared.

"Get out of here and never touch my kids again! Bo screamed as she pulsed the animals, watched them shift back into human form and run off.

Bo collapsed in Lauren's arms. As big and as powerful as Bo is, she was still so sensitive when it came to threats on the children, even when they weren't actually in danger.

"Lets go inside". Lauren said quietly as she rubbed Bo's back.

"Mikayla's family is still out there too. There will always be threats". Kenzi said quietly as they all took a seat at the dining room table.

"I took care of that Kenzi". Aife laughed.

"Lauren I can read half the book, and you can read the other half, that way we will all be up to speed on the kids powers". Hale offered.

"No. I will read the other half. I'm their mother too. But thanks Hale". Bo said holding Charlotte. She wanted to curse and scream. This was her fault. Her kids had likely thousands of powers, and didn't know it yet, because Bo had left Lauren at Taft's. Everyone had been her priority, but the woman she loved. She wouldn't have left Kenzi like that, so why did she think it was ok to leave Lauren like that? She ordered Dyson to kill Taft, that's when she should have brought her mother and lover home. She fucked up and now they were all dealing with the aftermath.

She wasn't saying she was pissed off because they had kids, she would never think that, she was just pissed off that her kids were hurting and she couldn't do anything to protect them. So yeah. She would be reading the log Hale found. She would make loads of coffee and be caught up by morning if she had to be.

"It's getting late, you guys are welcome to stay". Bo offered.

"No thanks Bo. We have new clients to meet with in the morning". Hale said stretching.

"That we do". Kenzi smiled.

"Well thank you for bringing this by Hale". Lauren said holding the log up.

"No problem, I'm glad to help. Call if you ladies need anything else". Hale said drinking the last of his beer.

The trio watched them leave.

"Lets get the house cleaned up, and then we can bathe the kids". Bo said.

"Clean". Charlotte mumbled.

"You know what clean means Charly? Bo cooed. She smiled when the shifter nodded against her chin.

The Succubus and shifter sat still when they suddenly saw trash bags open up and every plate on the tables were emptied into them.

"What the fuck?! Aife laughed as she stood up.

"Mom language! Bo screamed.

"Clean house". Charlotte cooed again.

"That's right baby, we need to clean the house". Lauren cooed.

"No. No Charlotte no! Bo screamed watching her mother run to dishes about to fall to the floor.

"Screw it". Lauren said as she stood and grabbed every breakable plate off of the tables with Aife's help, and took them into the kitchen.

"Be good babies ok". Bo cooed as the three young shifters sat on the floor.

Once Bo rounded the corner they all ran over and ate crumbs that had fallen to the floor. Bo returned with a broom and dust pan watching them eat most of the crumbs up, before they noticed her and ran off.

Bo laughed as she quickly got to work sweeping up the hardwood floors. Two hours passed. The house and kids had been cleaned. Leaving them in their playroom, Bo and Lauren retired to the living room and sat near the fireplace.

Lauren fell back into Bo's arms as they went through the book together. Two hours has passed again and they had passed quite a few names that Lauren had recognized some genius shifters, and other powerful Fae.

"Add those powers and brains with yours and holy crap if we don't have a few Geniuses of our own". Bo cooed kissing the back of Lauren's head.

Both women jumped when they heard a bear growling.

"Shit! Bo said as Lauren climbed up off of her and ran to the playroom. Aife was already there and in hysterics.

"What the hell is going on? Bo asked as they neared the room

"It appears the Una Mens killed a few shape shifters too". Aife laughed. They all watched as Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon morphed into a sun bear, a wolf, and a cheetah.

"Shit". Bo said again.

"We've got work to do". Lauren said softly.

"Like pulling an all nighter with that log for starters". Bo nodded.

 _ **TBC**_


	49. Chapter 49

A/N Charlotte is one and mostly stays in her shifter form when she talks to them, with the exception of this chapter.

* * *

Bo stood up to stretch. She had been pouring over her half of the Una Mens log for the rest of the night. She really didn't know what she was reading, as most of it was in a language she couldn't understand. But she pressed on hoping something would finally make sense.

She walked over to the window and noticed the sun had risen. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day out. She started a pot of coffee, so she could stay awake.

Ten minutes later she was back on the couch reading the log again. She smiled when she heard distinct paws running in her direction.

"Good morning Charly". Bo cooed.

Charlotte looked up at Bo for a moment, and ran towards the patio door.

"No". Bo said never taking her eyes off of the log.

Charlotte ran back over to the couch and roared at Bo's feet.

"I said no. You are not going outside yet. I am still reading this log". Bo said never moving her feet.

Charlotte jumped up on to the couch and roared in Bo's ear this time.

"Charlotte I have never spanked you. But I will. You know what no means. I am busy, and your mother, and brothers are sleeping. Do not wake them up". Bo said reading the book, and rubbing the shifters back.

Charlotte stretched out next to Bo, and huffed. She wanted to go out and play. Shaking her little head, she stood up again, and stared directly at Bo until the Succubus looked at her.

"That look only works on your mother. I said no, and I mean no". Bo said raising her voice a tad bit.

Charlotte placed her head on Bo's lap, and turned to look at the book she was reading. Bo rubbed her head as she went back to reading.

"Shifter". Charlotte said.

"I know you're a shifter sweetie". Bo smiled as she read on.

"Eagle shifter". Charlotte said this time.

"You can read this? Bo gasped.

Charlotte nodded and Bo pulled her up to sit in her lap.

"Can you shift for mama? Bo cooed. Charlotte nodded and shifted to her human form.

"Ewww Charlotte. You need a bath! Bo laughed.

Charlotte roared and used all of her strength to try and get away from Bo.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. You don't need to tattoo me with your paws. Mama or I can bathe you later". Bo smiled as she pulled a blanket around her daughter.

"Can you read anything else? Bo asked.

"Elephant shifter". Charlotte said as Bo turned to the next page. The spent the next few hours going through the log. Bo was amazed at how much Charlotte could read. She smiled and kissed her on her head.

"Good morning". Lauren cooed kissing the Succubus and shifter on their heads.

Bo jumped. She hadn't even heard Lauren walking over. "Good morning Lauren".

"Bo you have been at this all night. Hale never said we have to give it back. Why don't you try to get a little sleep". Lauren said picking the log up off of the coffee table.

"I just want to know what's going on with all of you. Your my family and I want to know". Bo cooed as she took one of Lauren's hands.

"Well have you even fed Charlotte yet? Lauren asked.

"Shit..I mean shoot. We got lost in this book, that I hadn't thought of it". Bo blushed in embarrassment.

"We? Lauren asked.

"Yeah. Charlotte can read this book apparently. The writing is all jumbled to me, but she can read it". Bo laughed bouncing Charlotte on her lap. When Charlotte frowned at her, she stopped.

Lauren stood stunned. She couldn't make out the language either. But if Charlotte could read it to them, she could make notes as they went along. The writing on the cover is legible, but the inside is where it all gets jumbled up.

"I made notes while we read". Bo said holding up a little notepad that set on the end table.

"You left off with M huh? Lauren asked looking over Bo's notes.

"Yes ma'am. That leaves you with N-Z". Bo said standing up.

"Charlotte and I can read it later. But for now, it's time for breakfast". Lauren said.

Bo nodded and watched Lauren put Charlotte down to play so that they could cook breakfast. Cereal was out because they would have it everywhere.

"She needs a you know what sometime today". Bo said as she used wiping motions.

"No bath mama". Charlotte groaned.

"What are we going to do with her? Bo laughed.

"I am going to fix them breakfast. You are going to bed. Now". Lauren said staring at the Succubus.

"Fine. Fine. But after we all eat". Bo smiled.

Ten minutes later. They sat down to bacon and eggs. Ethan and Dillon had run down when Bo called out to them. Their shifters came in handy since they didn't have to run and get them.

Charlotte had shifted and finished her food first. She walked over to Lauren. Bo laughed out loud.

"She wants to go outside, I told her no because the rest of you were still sleeping". Bo explained.

"Well you can get some sleep now, and I will take them out". Lauren said walking the kids dishes to the dishwasher and returned for their plates and cups.

"Lauren one thing I did want to point out. There are other shifter Faes in the log. We found Eagles and Elephants so far". Bo said walking over to Lauren.

"What? Lauren asked with her mind piqued, and her eyes widening.

"That's part of the reason I didn't want Charlotte going outside yet. Since they are shape shifters too. They can be and do anything that they want. What if they shift into something or someone we don't recognize? Bo asked seriously.

"We have to let them go out Bo. It's not right to keep them inside, especially when they are Lion shifters. We are creatures of nature. We just have to be careful with them and watch them until we learn a little more". Lauren replied bouncing Charlotte in her arms while she washed her face. Charlotte pushed Lauren's hand away with every swipe.

"But you'll watch them though right? Bo asked. Lauren smiled. Even as a Fae, Bo looked exhausted.

"Of course. You can get some rest. I will shift and play with them outside. We won't be too loud or you can wear ear plugs". Lauren replied looking around for Ethan and Dillon.

"Ethan. Dillon. Mama and Charlotte are going outside! Bo cooed as the boys ran in circles around them until Lauren opened the door.

Bo watched them walk out and cringed when Lauren shifted. That would never stop looking painful to the Succubus. But she had to get some rest. There was no telling when Aife would be home. Kenzi and Hale said they would be working for most of the day. So really it was just the five of them for now.

She took her eyes off of them, once she was convinced that nothing was going to happen. She had almost forgotten that Lauren is a Succubus too. If a threat comes up, she could handle it. But Bo wanted to be the family protector. Be the one that fights so that they could have a normal family, but those are pipe dreams, because nothing about them will ever be normal again. Normal was lost the minute she walked out of Taft's without Lauren. She showered and crawled into their bed with tears streaming down her face. She buried her head in Lauren's pillow and inhaled the scent until it put her to sleep.

Lauren watched the kids run around and play until lunch time. She fixed them a basic lunch and they all went back out when they were finished.

She wanted to read the log, but wasn't gong to do that until Bo was up. Ethan and Dillon had grown into a routine of playing with their sister whenever they were all awake. Charlotte was so gentle with them, that it made Lauren cry. But they were going to grow up and be lions. Fully capable of protecting themselves, so for now she was happy to see Charlotte flexing her strengths and gentleness with them.

For the next several hours, Bo was in and out of sleep. Nobody ever said a parent never sleeps, for long. She was worried about everything. Their lives. Friends and enemies they were going to make, and with Charlotte's attitude, she would have plenty of both before she turned 5.

She worried about Lauren. The guilt of this all being her fault still gnawed at the Succubus. She was happy Lauren was alive again, because for the brief moments she was dead, she had died too. Then Lauren came back, as a shifter. Not that she hadn't ever dated shifters before, but Lauren was one now. Her DNA totally changed. Lauren changed. But the Lauren Bo used to know came back, little by little.

Bo changed too. She fell in love with Lauren all over again. Her shifter capabilities seemed to enhance her genius. Lauren was busy working in her lab, while Bo and Kenzi worked their PI business. They had normal hours so they would have time for each other at night. Kenzi didn't mind because she liked to party at night. Then out of nowhere Lauren turned sick. She was pregnant and didn't know. Just like Bo didn't know what to do while Lauren lapsed into a coma and stayed that way through Charlotte's birth. Sleep what sleep? Bo had been woke since Lauren died and Charlotte was born. Then she wanted their son and Lauren gave them two.

Bo had everything she could ever want, and need downstairs, and she was upstairs pretending to be asleep. She had managed to sleep for two hours before she woke up, that was enough time. It was time to get back to them. To her life.

"Ok Charlotte. Time for your bath". Lauren laughed as the shifter fled up the stairs.

"Ahh haaa. Bath time is it? Bo laughed as she held on to Charlotte doing everything she could think of to get away from Bo.

"Run the water". Bo grimaced as Charlotte dug her paws into Bo's arm.

Charlotte stopped when she heard Bo's Succubus growl. The shifter knew she had probably pushed Bo too far, or that side of her mother was about to spank her.

"Ok. It is ready and her rubber toys are already in the tub". Lauren said as Bo carried Charlotte to the bathroom and placed her into the tub.

Lauren returned for Ethan and Dillon, but they were curled up and napping by the fireplace.

"Charlotte's playing with her toys in the tub. Come. I want to show you something". Bo said pulling Lauren into the living room.

"Bo. I have to get dinner started soon. I don't have time for a movie". Lauren said as Bo gently pushed her on to the couch.

"We will order in". Bo said sitting down next to Lauren. She turned the TV, and DVD player on.

"What's this? Lauren asked softly.

"Charlotte is nearly two years old and I had forgotten I had this done. It's me and her after she was born. I had every moment at the hospital taped. They said it violated privacy laws, but I convinced them that nobody else would see them but family". Bo cooed pulling Lauren in her arms.

"Bo". Lauren whispered.

"I know sweetie". Bo smiled kissing Lauren on the side of her head.

The Doctor watched as Bo walked around her room with Charlotte. The Succubus changed her with a few pointers at first. Fed her. Read to her. Talked to her. Walked outside on to the balcony with her. Threw her up into the air, and screamed when Charlotte threw up all over her, as she fell back into Bo's arms.

Bo rocked her to sleep in a rocking chair. Laughed as they played on the floor. Cried as she held her as she sat next to Lauren's bed. Talked to Lauren about how big Charlotte was getting. Smiled when Trick had brought in the crown crib he built specifically for their daughter.

But what got the Doctor the most was when Bo eased into her bed holding Charlotte. She was very careful with the IV's and other tubes. She snuggled close to Lauren, kissing her on her cheek and laid Charlotte's little hand on top of Lauren's. The Succubus and shifter soon fell asleep.

"How? Lauren whispered.

"I figured you must not have known that you were pregnant or even ill, so I wanted to record everything so that you would be prepared ahead of time, if it ever happened again. But I had started this long before the Doctors told me that you were pregnant. That's why there is a lot of footage of just me in your bed, or in the chair next to your bed". Bo explained.

"Bo..thank you". Lauren smiled as she kissed the Succubus deeply. The women moaned together, and were deep into the kiss before they heard a loud splash and thud.

"That's your daughter". They women said pulling back.

"I better go and get her out. But thank you Bo". Lauren smiled through tears.

"You're welcome babe. I'm only embarrassed I didn't remember it until now. I had forgotten that Kenzi had brought it back from the hospital". Bo smiled as she stood up to check on the boys. They had rolled over on to their backs, but were still asleep.

Lauren nodded and walked upstairs. She laughed when she entered the bathroom. Charlotte was trying to scale the shower walls, but couldn't dig her paws into the tiles.

"Charlotte stop. Lets get you dried off". Lauren laughed again. Charlotte protested again when Lauren blotted her hair with the towel.

"All done". Lauren said as Charlotte jumped down, and ran out of the bathroom.

Lauren turned around to clean up the bathroom. She assumed Charlotte was going to join her brothers.

"Two large veggies, and two large pepperoni's". Bo said into her cell phone.

Charlotte ran past Bo and straight over to her brothers.

"Well you smell better". Bo laughed.

Charlotte glared at Bo the whole time as she stretched out on to the floor next to Ethan.

"Don't go to sleep yet Charlotte. You can eat then nap". Bo laughed.

Charlotte gritted her teeth and huffed but still stretched out next to Ethan. She watched Bo's every move, until Lauren finally joined them.

"I ordered two veggies and two pepperoni's". Bo said as Lauren joined her on the couch. Bo found a cartoon on tv, while they waited on the pizza.

"Ready to read Charlotte? Lauren asked holding up the log.

Charlotte jumped up, and ran over to them.

"Panther". Charlotte and Lauren said together.

"Sh...". Bo gasped.

"How many did the Una Mens kill? Lauren asked closing the book.

"Go play Charly". Bo said after Lauren put her down.

"Not for bedtime stories, that's for sure". Bo said putting the log in a desk drawer and locking the drawer.

"No matter what we kill, we will always inherit powers. This is bigger than my brain can handle. Bigger than any Fae I ever studied. What are we going to do? Lauren asked.

"We are going to finish reading that book. Then finding a Fae to meet every description. But not tonight. Tonight we are going to eat, feed them. Let them play again before they go to bed. In other words we are going to be a family. A normal one". Bo said sinking down on to the couch next to Lauren.

"Doctor! Charlotte said as Lauren flipped through the channels.

"Please tell me, she's only saying that because she know's your one". Bo said.

"Did you find a Doctor in the book? Lauren asked.

"Other than a few geniuses no". Bo answered.

"Ok well. Maybe she just means them". Lauren said turning back to the cartoon, and putting the remote down.

"Yeah leave it there". Bo sighed and jumped when the doorbell rang. Charlotte raced over.

"Charlotte come here". Lauren said. For once the shifter obeyed and jumped into Lauren's arms, as Bo rounded the corner. Ethan and Dillon slept through all the commotion and only woke up when Bo woke them up to eat.

"The blanket is ready". Bo said as Lauren made their plates.

"Half veggie, half pepperoni". Lauren said as she set the plates down on the blanket in front of the couch.

Bo brought plates for the mothers and handed Lauren's to her.

Charlotte finished first and ran back across the room to grab the boys toys for them.

"Charlotte. They can play when they have finished eating". Lauren said as she stared at the retreating shifter. Charlotte huffed and watched the four from across the room.

Ethan finished next but waited for his brother. Bo laughed at how close the kids really were. They never rushed each other, and all wanted to play together.

Dillon jumped up and ran over to Charlotte. Leaving his paper plate on the blanket.

"I'll get it". Bo said waving Lauren off. The Succubus stood up and collected the plates and tossed them into the trash can. She took the blanket and threw it into the washing machine.

Lauren cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftover pizza away. She was busy washing her hands when Bo's phone rung.

"I got it'. Bo said picking up her phone.

"Isabeau I hope you and Lauren don't have plans for tomorrow". Aife laughed.

"Mom what have you done now? Bo sighed.

"We are going to have another party. At another location". Aife laughed again.

"What kind of party? Bo asked.

"Trick had the same book Hale brought to you. I have rounded up every Fae in that log. Once I thrall them to tell us everything they can do or know, we will have a handle on how to train the kids". Aife laughed again.

"What happened? Lauren asked worriedly seeing an almost panicked look on Bo's face.

"We should all go to bed. We are going to need plenty of rest for tomorrow". Bo answered.

"Bo? Lauren said walking over to her.

"You don't need to read the rest of that log yet. Mom has found one of every Fae in it". Bo answered as she held Lauren's hand.

"So tomorrow, we will see what we all really are besides Lion shifters". Lauren said rolling her tongue over her lips.

"We are about to make a lot of new...friends". Bo said looking at Lauren and then the kids. They were all jumping up and down happily. Bo and Lauren both almost teared up at the sight.

Trick had assembled the Una Mens. So his dirty hands were in the pure lives of their children.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lauren". Bo whispered holding the shaking Doctor in her arms.

"Bed! Everybody go to bed! Lauren screamed and then pulled out of Bo's arms. Ethan and Dillon ran towards the stairs first. Charlotte followed them until they jumped into their cribs.

Bo set the alarms and bowed her head as she followed Lauren to their room. She heard running water and found the bathroom door locked. Lauren didn't want to be bothered or joined.

Bo quickly showered in another bathroom and hurried to get in bed before Lauren did. She made it and laid on her back waiting for Lauren to come to bed.

 **TBC.**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Lauren**_

The hot water from her shower felt great to the Doctor. It was cleansing and numbing at the same time. It cleansed the dirt of the day and almost numbed her pain. Almost.

As she began scrubbing soap all over her body, she opened her eyes and realized she had made a huge mistake. Immediately rinsing off, she blotted her hair with a towel and dried the rest of her body off with another towel. Picking up her flannel pajamas, she quickly dressed and exited the bathroom.

"Hey". Bo choked out as she cleared her throat.

"I need to check on my kids". Lauren said. Never looking at the Succubus, she slipped on her house shoes, and left the room.

Walking the short yet long distance, Lauren was nearly in tears before she reached the twins room. The Doctor stood over the beds and watched them sleep. So innocent and yet so powerful.

"Ethan. Dillon". Lauren said gently waking them. Their little eyes popped open and looked to their mother.

"Come with mama? Lauren cooed as the boys excitedly reached out to her. Lauren quickly dressed them so that they would be warm enough until she went downstairs. Hurrying out of the room, she passed by Bo who had been watching the scene from the door.

"Lauren? Bo called out softly.

"Charlotte". Lauren said softly and smiled gently when she heard the shifter running out of her room, and followed her.

The older shifter carried their sons down the stairs, stopping only so that Charlotte could catch up to them. Walking over to the large rocking chair, she took a seat. She kept the chair still enough for Charlotte to jump in her lap as she held the boys higher in her arms.

Once the shifters were all settled, Lauren started to rock in the chair.

"Lauren? Bo called again standing across the room.

"Don't you have a wolf somewhere to play with?! Lauren snapped.

"Lauren! Bo screamed and startled Charlotte. The shifter roared as she eyed Bo. Standing up, she prepared to jump off of Lauren's lap.

"Charlotte don't". Lauren said softly. The Doctor watched the shifter curl up in her lap again.

Bo closed her eyes and retreated to bed. Lauren was pissed because of Bo, and Dyson. There was nothing she could say in front of the kids, that was going to help the situation. She would try and sleep and talk in the morning.

"I'm sorry for yelling at the three of you earlier". Lauren said and closed her eyes. She rocked the kids back to sleep until she fell asleep herself. The rest of the night was uneventful. The fireplace was blazing and the living room was toasty. Lauren couldn't help but smile as the boys laid their heads on shoulder and could soon be heard snoring. This was going to have to be their norm now. The only shifters, and everything else within all of their DNA.

 _ **The next morning**_

Lauren woke up noticing she had switched the boys around some time during the night. Charlotte was still on her lap, but she wasn't heavy at all. She also noticed that the fire looked fresh, and the curtains had been closed. Bo she thought, as she leaned up and waited for Charlotte to wake up on her own.

The shifter turned towards Lauren and turned back to jump off of her. The Doctor stood and gently put the boys on the floor so that they could shift and play with Charlotte while she went to prepare breakfast. The room felt empty and she was pretty sure Bo was still in bed. The Succubus would likely come running from the aroma of the food when she finally started cooking. As usual she went with steaks, eggs and veggies.

Half an hour later everything was ready and the kids were gobbling up their food on their blankets. Bo did come down without Lauren having to call her. Once the kids were done, Lauren cleaned up the floor and turned to eat her own food, while they ran off to play again in the other room.

"Good morning". Bo said softly standing at the other end of the table.

"Good morning. Your food is ready there". Lauren said pointing towards a covered plate.

"Lauren can we...? Bo started.

"Not yet". Lauren said as she quickly ate and cleaned up after herself. Walking over to the sink she rinsed the plates off, and loaded them into the dishwasher while Bo ate her food. Lauren joined the kids in the other room, but did not disturb them. The boys pinned Charlotte to the ground and it made Lauren smile knowing, Charly allowed it. Lauren turned when she heard the front door open and slightly slam.

"Mom! Bo said as she hurried into the room.

"Ready for my party? Aife asked as she stood jingling her car keys.

"Aife I appreciate it, but not today ok? Lauren said staring at the Succubus.

"Something wrong? Aife asked looking at everyone. Charlotte was eyeing her, but that was normal.

"It is just not a good time for this party". Bo answered.

"No it's not". Lauren said still staring at Aife.

"Ok, my Nana senses are telling me that I need to take the kids outside. So lets go babies! Aife cooed as the trio of shifters followed her.

"Aife". Lauren said.

"I'll watch them. I'll watch them". Aife said seriously as she held the door for Dillon to run out last.

"Ok Lauren what the...

"Downstairs". Lauren said seriously and walked towards the door leading to their soundproof room.

The Succubus stomped down the stairs following the Doctor.

"Ok now Lauren. What the fuck was that about?! Bo screamed.

"What was that about? It was about me and my kids! Lauren snapped.

"They are my kids too! Bo snapped angrily stepping towards the shifter.

"Are you sure about that Bo? Really? Because the four of us are the only ones that are shifters! Lauren snapped never moving in her stance.

"They are ours Lauren! Bo screamed throwing her arms into the air.

"Why are you even still here Bo? I was never good enough for you before, so why now? Lauren snapped.

"Aww that's bullshit Lauren! You know why! Bo screamed.

"What I know is, I saved Dyson and you and your precious crew left me to the real monsters in the Fae world. The Una Mens! Lauren screamed.

"I didn't know Lauren! Damn it! Bo screamed. The Succubus was ready to punch something.

"You didn't _want_ to know. You never did. I tried to explain about Vex, and you ran. I tried to explain about Taft's plan, and you ran. You ran with Dyson and Tamsin. Me? Well I was just left behind like the disposable human the Fae always thought me to be". Lauren snapped this time moving backwards.

"You didn't tell me Lauren! I asked you what you were doing in front of Taft. Right there in his office. Bo said softly.

"See that right there. That's the problem. You thought I was going to tell you something as dangerous as my plan was, right in front of him. He didn't care about anything Bo. Nothing. Only getting revenge against the Fae. But hey you got your favorite Fae out of harms way right? Lauren snapped as she turned away from Bo a bit.

"That's not fair Lauren, in case you have forgotten, Aife was there too! Bo snapped.

"Yeah well we all know you left her too. Imagine leaving a Succubus to die". Lauren replied.

Bo rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Are we just down here so that you can hurt me Lauren?

Lauren smiled in disgust. "Yes we are down here just so we can hurt _you_! It's always been about your feelings, your needs and your wants right? None of mine ever mattered, well not much anyway".

Bo shook her head. There would be no getting through to Lauren when she was like this. As angry as Bo had ever seen her be. So she tried a different approach.

"I thought it would be best to get everyone together. I thought Taft's men had taken you somewhere else. I wanted to get the gang together to form a plan to find you". Bo said slowly. Her Succubus was itching to surface. But she didn't need her for this.

"Well we all saw what Dyson's plans were right? Tell me, how many times did you sleep with him? Did you even ask if he knew where I was? Or did you even care? Lauren snapped again. The Doctor was past the return of angry.

"Lauren?! You can't think that". Bo said lunging forward and gently grabbed the Doctor's head.

"What I think is, that you left me out of spite. Like so many times before, the Fae and Kenzi came first. You know the other human in your life, while you left the other one that you knew in danger. Even if he was still a human Taft was still dangerous. His money could buy him anything that he wanted. He wanted all of the Fae dead. So where would that left us mere humans? Do not stand there and tell me it wasn't like that because you and I both know that it was. So what is another dead human to a powerful Fae like you? Lauren shook her head and folded her arms across here chest.

"I love you Lauren, I always have and you know that. I am sorry, so sorry that I wasn't there to save you from the Una Mens. But no I didn't know your plans because you didn't tell me. I ordered Dyson to kill Taft, I didn't think he would have left you in harms way too. Looking back now, I know that was dumb of me to expect him to be kind to you, or care about your safety at all. You were my friend, my love, which means I should have gone looking for you myself. The only clue I had about you was when Hale told me that you had left on your own. I didn't know you were there, but I had a feeling once I got there and then you walked into his office as if that was a part of your plan. I know you saved Dyson because he practically shifted after I told him to kill Taft. I even went to the operating room to look for you, and then Tamsin and I fought...". Bo said turning away to deal with her own self anger. Fighting with Tamsin was more important than continuing her search for Lauren.

"Tamsin got to you huh? Well she was a bitch like that wasn't she? Lauren roared. The sound went around the room and back again.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I'm sorry that I didn't save you from the Una Mens. I am even more sorry that you died and I wasn't there to stop it. I'm sorry. Is that what you want from me? Bo sobbed and couldn't stop more tears from falling.

"I don't want anything from you. I need to check on the kids". Lauren said turning to leave.

"Lauren don't do this. Please". Bo cried reaching out for the Doctor.

"You're just a Succubus. The rest of us? Well we are many things aren't we? Lauren said shrugging off Bo's hands.

"Lauren...please". Bo cried.

"I have to go". Lauren said sharply and stormed up the stairs

Bo collapsed on the floor in tears. Lauren didn't trust her with anything right now. Not even her comfort or apologies. She almost sounded as if she was going to leave the Succubus too. Then they would be in for a nastier fight for custody of the kids. To make it worse, her tone earlier, made Charlotte believe that she was going to attack Lauren.

She sat where she was. She was worried about the kids too, but knew Aife would protect them with all of her being and then some. But Bo was worried about her relationship with Lauren. She hadn't thought about all of that in such detail before. Lauren was so important to Bo, but felt like a piece of shit tossed into the road for the Una Mens to devour at will. Her Succubus was angry and ready to fight. But fight who? The culprit was the same one she shared a body with. Bo had failed Lauren as a friend.

She knew of the Fae's hatred for Lauren. She wasn't claimed like Kenzi. There was no immediate protection. Hale had to give Kenzi his Twig of Zamora for her own protection and even he wasn't looking for the Doctor. His only emotions was anger since she left on her own.

Bo could do nothing but dry her tears, and suck up the rest. Moping on the floor wasn't going to get anything fixed or healed. When a even more horrid thought crossed her mind, she rushed up the stairs.

Walking around the corner to look outside, her heart stopped and fluttered at the same time. Lauren had shifted and was running around with the kids.

"Do you want to tell me what I walked in on now? Aife asked as she stepped next to Bo.

"It is a long, long story". Bo sighed.

"Since we aren't having the party, I've got time". Aife said.

Bo shook her head and walked over to the couch. She needed to talk to someone, and there was nobody better than Aife since she left her at Taft's too.

"Well? Aife asked.

"Lauren is mad at me and she has every right to be. I left her and you at Taft's. You got away, but Lauren didn't. The Una Mens got her, and killed the Lauren she was. Now she's all of these things, things she doesn't even know yet, and she's mad that I never saved her. Didn't look for her more thoroughly and certainly not at Tafts after saving Dyson". Bo said staring into nothing.

"Well...". Aife sighed.

"Don't mom. Just...just don't". Bo sighed into her hands.

"What else did she say? Aife asked.

"That I'm just a Succubus and the rest of them are shifters". Bo said quietly.

"She's not lying. You are a Succubus and they are so much more. You left us both. I knew I was going to heal, but Lauren's wounds were far deeper than mine would ever be. She does have a right to be pissed the fuck off, and you...well you had Dyson to fix it right? Aife asked.

"Mom! Bo screamed.

"Well are you going to tell me you didn't? You were pretty into him that day I showed up and you looked like a runway model". Aife shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know what I thought. I thought someone had her held up somewhere. I thought Taft's people had her. Maybe I thought she was better off away from me on some level, after our talk in his office. Maybe I thought she didn't love me anymore. Now it turns out that she couldn't come back to me if she wanted to. Because Dyson would have always found a way to separate us, and at the time, I would have allowed it". Bo sighed as thick tears fell to the floor.

"So this is it huh? You are going to sit with a dead, bitch ass wolf on your mind while you have an entire living, and breathing family just outside of these walls? Aife asked.

"I think Lauren is going to leave me mom, and try to get full custody of the kids". Bo said looking up now.

"Fuck you Isabeau". Aife stood and walked away.

"I'm sorry? Bo said loudly.

"Dyson was all about you and himself. You are sitting in Lauren's house, likely in the same bullshit he lead you to believe about Lauren. A real mother doesn't wallow in bullshit, she takes action. Like I did with you and Lou Ann. Lauren is not that kind of person to take someone's kids from them, she might leave you, but that's your own damn fault if she does. But don't sit here and tell me of all people that a mother doesn't know what's best for her child. Lauren loves them. She knows they love you and vice versa, so unless she has told you that straight out, fuck you". Aife snapped angrily.

"But I...". Bo started.

"There is no I! You either get up and try to fix this or sit there and never talk to me about this again. Because you are about to make my Succubus surface and you won't be able to stop her". Aife snapped as her eyes flashed blue and back to normal.

"She's mad at me mom! Bo snapped.

"I'm sorry. I must have missed the part about Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon being mad at you too! But so what if Lauren is, you better start trying to fix this now. Make her feel like she's the most beautiful woman in the world, because right now since she feels like a walking Science experiment, she's not going to feel that way". Aife said gritting her teeth. Bo had such a long way to go about learning how to be a mother and in a relationship apparently.

"I don't know how to even start to fix this, or if I even can. She will never forget being strapped down. Having the seed force-fed to her. Screaming for me as she was forced to chew. Or I can't forget...". Bo cried through tears again.

"Then start with them. Lauren is right. You are only a Succubus, but that doesn't mean you can't be out there with them. Show Lauren that you don't care that they are shifters and everything else. Show her love. Because showing her this video was a nice gesture but shouldn't be all that you have to offer or contribute". Aife said pulling the Succubus to her feet. The women jumped when the glass doors opened.

"Come on. It's time for lunch! Lauren cooed to the kids. The shifters followed their mother into the kitchen with their tails wagging wildly behind them.

"Lunch? Shit! I already missed hours with them". Bo whispered to Aife as she looked at the time.

The Succubus followed the shifters into the kitchen and helped when they could. Lauren warmed up some pizza for the kids and made deli sandwiches for the women. The kids hadn't had sandwiches yet and Lauren wasn't sure that they wouldn't make a mess with the bread.

Bo quickly ate and waited for the kids to finish. Once Lauren was done, the Succubus insisted that they all go outside this time. The kids could play in their castles or they could play in the yard.

"Are you coming mom? Bo asked.

"No I have to rearrange the party I had planned. I will give it a few days". Aife explained.

"Thanks mom". Bo smiled gently and waved as she hurried outside.

The kids were running and pushing each other over. Lauren was back in shifter form stretched out on the grass, watching them.

Bo found a ball and threw it between them. She almost hit Charly in the head and the shifter's eyes told her in case she didn't notice.

"Go get it! Bo cooed to the boys as Charlotte ran after the ball and nudged it down the small slope.

Ethan arrived first and tried pushing it back up the hill. Bo nearly laughed at his little legs worked to get back over the slope. Charlotte ran over and picked him up into her mouth and gently placed him back on the flat grass. Bo smiled and laughed as they continued playing well into the afternoon.

"Nap time". Lauren said and the shifters ran towards the door and waited for Lauren to shift back and open it. Once inside the kids ran towards the fireplace and stretched out, with Charlotte in the middle as usual.

"I guess they will always sleep like that". Bo laughed.

"I guess so". Lauren said walking over to the downstairs bathroom to freshen up. She would bathe the kids when they woke up from their nap which wouldn't be more than thirty minutes so they wouldn't be too wired to sleep later that night.

The Doctor walked out and took a seat on the couch after grabbing the remote controls for the TV and DVD. Bo freshened up when Lauren was done and joined her.

"Tell me how I can fix this". Bo said gently taking one of the remotes from Lauren so that the Doctor couldn't fixate on anything else but her.

Lauren sighed deeply. "I don't know that you can Bo, or if it's even possible".

Bo felt the same dread wash over her when she was chomping at the bit talking to Lauren in Taft's office.

"You are not saying _we_ can't be fixed are you? Bo panted.

"I don't know. I honestly don't". Lauren said seriously.

"Lauren I'm sorry again, that I wasn't there to stop them from hurting you. But I'm here now. Just please give me some time to try and fix this. To try and make you see how beautiful you have always been to me. How important you have always been, even when my actions proved otherwise". Bo said almost in a panic.

"You can't make me forget what Dyson and the Una Mens did to me. You can't make me forget those cold, and emotionless eyes hovering above me as they stuck the seed into my mouth. You can't make me forget the fear of knowing what was about to happen as the last of seed disappeared down my throat. Honestly if it wasn't for the kids, I probably would be packing a bag and really taking a break from you. Because all I can see _now_ is the woman that thought Kenzi, Dyson and Tamsin were worth saving. Not me or your mother". Lauren explained almost emotionless. Lauren studied Bo for a moment and left the room.

The Succubus buried her head into her hands. She took a lot of deep breaths until she felt someone else sit next to her. Looking at the boots, nearly made her jump up and ready to fight.

"No. No. It can't be". Bo said slowly turning her head to the kids.

"Damn it". Bo whispered. She turned her head back to her right and came face to face with a dead ringer for herself.

"Charlotte you are supposed to be sleeping". Bo said staring at her own image in the form of her daughter.

Lauren came back and saw them. "Well at least you will know what it's like to live with you". She said grabbing her car keys and walked out of the house.

 _ **TBC**_

 ** _Fifty chapters. Wow. I would say I'm sorry, but this is still one of my favorite fics._**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Bo and Charlotte**_

Bo sighed when she heard the door close behind Lauren. The Doctor was understandably pissed off but this was a new kind of anger. None like Bo had ever seen before. Which made the Succubus fear even more that Lauren was going to leave her and take the kids from her, if she didn't do anything to repair the damage between them and she had better get to it.

"Charlotte, can you shift back for mama, in your baby form? Bo asked gently looking literally at her doppelgänger.

Bo heard the young shifter huff and roar from the inside.

"Charlotte listen to me. I need you to shift back into your baby form and or any form and just be a baby ok? I have to talk to your mother, and it's really important". Bo said.

Charlotte once again rejected the idea, shaking her long dark locks in the air.

"Charlotte I get it. The need to always protect them. I do. But you don't have to be anything but a baby right now. Your mother and I talked about having a normal life a long time ago. You are our first born and a first step towards what normalcy we will ever have. I love your mother, you, and your brothers. I was the one that first held you. The one that first changed you. Now it's my job to try and fix the damage that my ignorance and distance caused all of you". Bo explained again.

Charlotte roared again tapping her boot on the floor.

"Charlotte please. I can't talk to Lauren as me, if she sees another one of me like you are right now. It will be painful for her and not help our talk. Ok? Bo pleaded itagain.

Charlotte shifted back to her shifter form. Glared at Bo and went to nap in between her brothers.

Bo took a deep breath of relief. That was hard, but not as hard as getting through to Lauren was going to be. If she even could.

Bo grabbed a baby monitor and raced out the back door. Never stopping to grab a jacket or anything else. She suddenly stopped when she saw Lauren.

The Doctor was staring straight at her. The Succubus swallowed hard at the threatening look. But what was being threatened? Her life? Them? Something she didn't see or sense behind her?

"Lauren". Bo said softly stepping towards her.

"I see you Bo". Lauren said coolly.

"Please don't leave me Lauren. I can fix this. I can. Maybe not right this minute but over time, I can fix all of this". Bo said tearfully stepping closer.

"I wasn't going to leave you Bo. I came to get something out of my car. But since you brought it up, I did think about it. But then I thought about them. Charlotte, Ethan, and Dillon. They are my kids. My responsibility and my loves. They are also shifters. Something you can teach them nothing about except how to sleep with one". Lauren said.

"This is not about Dyson, Lauren! In case you have forgotten, I killed him protecting you. I was going home with you, no matter what he said or did! Bo snapped gently.

"I know what it's about. Your fear. Your fear of being alone. Your fear of losing the four of us. Your fear of not being in control of everything. But don't worry about it Bo. Just like you weren't worried about me. Probably not until I called Dyson that day. What were you two up to? Another round of sex in one of his interrogation rooms again? Blowing time until it was time to meet Kenzi at the Dal for drinks? Lauren snapped. The Doctor had never moved forwards or backwards. Not like Bo was.

Bo rubbed her face, and took another deep breath. "I didn't know Lauren. That was all on me. I took you at your word when you said you loved me. Past tense. I didn't know where they took you. I assumed you left on your own free will". Bo said.

"Nothing about me spoke free. Not when it came to the Fae. That is something that you never understood Bo. Not even when they locked you up in the cage over Kenzi. You thought everything that I did and said was of my own free will. Trick wasn't going to listen to me about you. He didn't even believe my test results, which by the way I needed to do for my own assurance that nothing was wrong with you. Especially after the incident at the sex club". Lauren said. Her shifter was rising up, but there was no need for her to be angry, because she would not back down from this. Bo was standing in front of her still looking like the lost Fae, she had met so long ago.

"I'm sorry Lauren. That was a poor choice of words on my part. I'm just trying to get you to understand why I didn't come looking for you. If you wanted to leave, I had no right to stop you. I am so sorry about Inari too. I was just so upset that Kenzi was missing it was clouding my judgment and how I treated you. I was more upset with myself that I hadn't noticed she wasn't Kenzi sooner. It had nothing to do with you. I lived with her. I should have noticed the drastic change in her. Like the night in the sex club when I passed out, she just left. I know there is a lot to do and a lot to fix between us. But I can't make any attempts at that if you leave me and take the kids". Bo sighed softly.

"I would never take them from you Bo! Lauren screamed.

"That's always been a disconnect between us. One of us, namely me would run at the hint of conflict. I'm done running from you Lauren, and I'm done watching you run from me or plot something dependent upon my protection.

I know you're upset and nobody is saying you shouldn't be. Yeah you are not the same Lauren. But I still love you, so much. Yes you are all shifters, but I am only a Succubus. I can't run as fast as the rest of you. I can't sense danger or creatures of the wild on four legs, or two. My life is different too, but I wouldn't change anything about it. Like you didn't try to change anything about my Succubus. I love you for how you were and how you are now. I can't change you being a shifter now. But I can change myself at being a better partner and mother. I was a selfish ass back then, only thinking of my own pain, and not giving a damn about yours. But this is my commitment. It has been since I found you with the Una Mens, and even more so since Charlotte was born. I had to learn about her needs all on my own. Until I found the other shifters. They helped when they could, but the one thing I wouldn't let them help with is how to be a mother. Nobody was going to be a step-mother to my daughter when her real mother was only inches away. I love our babies. They are three little pieces of you. When I get to hold them, it's like holding you. No matter what form they are in, they are still you, and me. Us". Bo said as tears finally fell.

"Bo". Lauren softened.

"No. I will not hear you making excuses for me. Not anymore. You died and I wasn't there to stop it, but I can try to keep this from dying". Bo said pointing back and forth between them.

Lauren rolled her tongue on the inside of her mouth at she stared at the Succubus.

"We are a family now Lauren. Not just our kids, us. Just give me a chance to prove that I'm as committed to you, as I am to them. I know there is still much of yourself that you don't know about. But I will be right beside you as we both learn". Bo said wiping her eyes. Her tears were so thick, they were making it impossible for her to see.

"I need to check on them". Lauren said holding up the medical bag she came out to retrieve.

"Lauren". Bo sobbed.

"We'll see Bo". Lauren said as she passed the Succubus.

Bo dropped her head and immediately followed the Doctor back inside of their house. Lauren's trust in her had taken a severe beating. It was going to take time to heal and put back together.

"Who's hungry? Lauren cooed as the shifters woke at the sound of her voice. Ethan and Dillon raced past Charlotte on the way to the kitchen.

"Looking at her and looking at you, you deserve all of it". Aife said from behind Bo.

"Mom". Bo sighed.

"What? You left me, and I knew I would get out of there. Lauren? You left her to Dyson. Who used his constant erections trying to find you and keep you all to himself. That is something a two minute conversation is not going to make her forget". Aife replied.

"Mom this is not helping". Bo groaned as she watched Lauren grab ingredients to cook. It looked like it was going to be awhile before dinner because she was literally making something from scratch. She gave the kids veggies to nibble on. Charlotte kept passing hers to her brothers, and they kept passing it back.

"Since when have I ever cared about what people thought of what I say? You better be listening to me, or you will lose her. You have to put her first, when you don't feel like it, when you do, or when you don't even know it needs to be done. She lost a lot because of you, and she can never get it back. It's your job to try and help her find some semblance of who she used to be". Aife said seriously. Charlotte was eyeing her like she wanted her to take her celery sticks, and hide them but the Succubus detested those too.

"When did you reschedule this party for? Bo asked.

"Two days from now. So you better get on it. Because this is not just a party for kicks but for my grandchildren to learn more about what and who they are". Aife replied making eyes at the boys.

Bo sighed again. She was getting it from everywhere tonight. Her kids. Her love. Her mother. And they were all unrelenting too. She was happy Charlotte had stayed in her shifter form. She didn't need to see herself again. She carried enough shame, without having to face it over and over again like the mirror of herself that Charlotte was earlier.

She shook the mood off and went to help Luaren cook. This was for all of them and she needed to be all in.

When the food was done they all sat down to eat. Aife ate with the kids and watched them play afterwards. Bo and Lauren scrubbed every dish and utensil by hand. Sure they had a dishwasher, but this was the start of Bo being more hands on, and not just leaving that duty to a machine.

"Lion King? Bo cooed.

The boys knocked Charlotte over as they raced towards the TV. Lauren smiled as they cuddled on the couch, wagging their tails being them.

Bo sat in the middle and patted her lap for Lauren to sit. Lauren hesitated for a moment and then took a seat next to Bo rather than sit on her lap. Aife handed the ladies a bowl of popcorn and left them to their family night of movies.

 ** _The next morning._**

Bo was up and showered. She stared into the kitchen wondering what she was going to cook for breakfast. Steak and eggs were the norm but even she was tiring of that. Things were still tense between her and Lauren, she hadn't forgotten that. Nor the cold shoulder in bed the night before. They had watched two movies and left the kids as they were on the couch and retired to bed.

She finally decided on sausage omelets. Something simple and not the genius cooking skills Lauren displayed last night. Science was involved in every part of Lauren's life, even food.

She turned around and saw Ethan staring up at her.

"You wanna help mama? Bo cooed as she looked down at him. The shifter just stood there looking at her.

"Ok but try not to wake your brother and sister". Bo smiled as she walked into the living room and put Lion King on again. She smiled thinking they probably thought it was just another cartoon. Bo loved the movie too, but not as much as their kids do.

She wasn't in the kitchen again yet before she heard him roar.

"Ethan! Bo screamed as she rounded the corner. What she found looked like the movie, all three shifters were standing up and roaring.

Lauren and Aife were downstairs in a matter of seconds looking ready to fight.

"Well damn. I thought they were eating you for breakfast". Aife laughed as she calmed her Succubus.

"No. No. He wanted to watch the movie again, and I asked him not to wake his brother and sister, which he immediately did". Bo sighed.

"Or the little shits were playing possum on you and were never sleeping". Aife laughed louder this time.

"Burnt bacon is never tasty". Lauren said as she flipped the meat over.

Bo blushed in embarrassment and returned to cooking the eggs.

"I'm going to shower and go see some people". Aife said taking a piece of bacon and heading upstairs. Lauren and Bo nodded in her direction and went to making the plates for the kids.

"Ummm Charly, you need some clothes on". Bo laughed as she turned around. Lauren quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"I'll grab her some clothes". Bo said as she ran upstairs

"Charlotte you are not the reason we are fighting. Don't go taking it out on your mother. She has done so much for you, and me. We will get through this. We just need to handle it on our own. Ok sweetie? Lauren cooed as she rocked her in her arms.

Charlotte nodded and played with Lauren's hair until Bo returned.

"Here this will do through breakfast". Bo said handing Lauren some baby pajamas.

Lauren dressed Charlotte while Bo did her best to keep their food warm until they could sit and eat.

"Ok now eat your breakfast baby". Lauren said putting Charlotte down on a booster seat. She wasn't on it long as she devoured her food in a matter of minutes.

"Castle". Charlotte pointed towards the window.

"Ok. Ok. When you have on real clothes you can go and play in your castle". Lauren smiled.

"I still can't believe mom did that". Bo laughed shaking her head. Ethan was making a mess with his food, and she was steadily picking up tiny bits of meat.

"They need to play in them. One day they will outgrow them". Lauren said as she quickly washed Charlotte before dressing her in jeans, shoes and a tshirt. She laughed at Charlotte after she was done. Everything was brand new. She scooped her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Go". Bo cooed as she finished cleaning the boys and dressing them.

Lauren handed Bo a glass of orange juice and the women walked out to their patio facing the castles. Pulling sheets from the long chairs, they both stretched out on them.

"Bo I heard eyerything you said last night. I did. But it is going to take me awhile to get adjusted to all of this. You're a Succubus with many powers of your own, given who and what you parents are. But we will have a lot to deal with so I can't promise every morning or day will turn out like this. I am worried about them. Especially the boys, they will want to do everything that Charlotte does. The more she learns about herself, the more danger they will be in. They have to be my priority right now. As far as you and I are concerned, we will have to work on us, but they must come first". Lauren said staring at the castles.

"I understand that Lauren. They are mine too and I worry about them. We just have to be patient with them. Mom's party is in two days. She would never put them in harms way, or bring bullshit to us, if she wasn't sure we needed to see it, or hear it. I can go as slow as you and I need to go regarding each other. I was just so sure that you were going to leave me last night. I lived without you long enough and I will spend the rest of our lives together proving just how much I need you as they do". Bo said as she reached for one of Lauren's hands, shook it and let go. She wasn't going to pressure her into holding hands until she was ready to again.

"Careful Charlotte. They are not as big as you are". Lauren laughed as the kids jumped from castle to castle. Ethan almost missed his last landing. Bo smiled as Dillon was overly excited to jump back and forth. The women spent the next few hours watching the kids play in their castles and run around the yard.

"We should get them a swimming pool". Bo suggested.

"Or build one". Lauren said pointing to a large empty spot.

"That would work. We could use it too". Bo smiled.

"Lets wait a few years on that. They seem to enjoy the grass right now". Lauren laughed as they tumbled down a small slope and Charlotte helped her brothers back up.

Bo went into the house and put some music on to liven the place up like a party of five. She stared as the kids continued running around. They seemed to never tire. Lauren was right. They needed to wait on the pool because they would always worry about them drowning even though they were powerful too.

Pouring fresh glasses of orange juice, she headed back outside to join them. Lauren had shifted and was racing around with the kids. They jumped on her back and she loved it.

"Wait. Wait. Don't move! Bo said excitedly. She pulled her phone out and took the picture of the image in front of her. Charlotte was draped over Lauren's back, and the boys flanked her.

"Ok. Go". Bo said as they ran around again.

Bo didn't care that they were all shifters. They were hers and she was going to make sure she kept them all around for a long time.

 _ **Aife and Hale**_

"There is just not enough room Aife. If everyone shifts respectively. We will have a damn zoo on our hands". Hale sighed. They had been at this for hours.

"I don't care if there isn't room. I want all of them there! I will not be asking them again. The kids need to know what they are and what they look like. I was never a book learner, I learned hands on and they need to too". Aife snapped.

"How about the stadium like last time? That was big enough but the Dal would shatter if they shift, growl, roar, or whatever their call of nature is". Hale said.

"I said the Dal. I want the Dal. Now are you the one whining about it not being big enough? Aife asked.

"No most of them don't want to set foot in the Dal. Some are still loyal to Trick. Others are scared of Lauren". Hale explained.

"I don't give a damn what they are scared of. Give me these bastards names. If they don't have balls, I will give them some. Nobody says no to me". Aife snapped throwing a pad and pen at Hale.

 ** _TBC_**


	52. Chapter 52

Bo stomped down the stairs. More like ran down the stairs. Lauren was still asleep and the Succubus couldn't stay asleep. She groaned when she heard the same sound again.

"Charlotte! It is three o'clock in the morning! Are you trying to wake the entire house or the neighborhood? Bo asked.

Charlotte roared again as she ran from room to room. Bo shook her head. She could try and catch her, but that would be like trying to catch a chicken. She threw her hands up when she saw Ethan and Dillon come down the stairs. She wasn't going back to bed anytime soon and decided to make some coffee since she was already up.

"They are just playing Bo". Lauren said through one of the baby monitors.

"Yeah but normal kids will eventually tire out, ours never will". Bo said back.

When Bo saw Charly run back into the room, she immediately lunged to grab her and missed. She groaned after her shoulder slammed into the wooden floor. Ethan and Dillon literally ran over her as they ran after their sister. The Succubus was hoping to catch the ring leader and then she could make the twins stop too.

Finally picking herself up, she settled on to the couch and just watched them play, like Lauren said they were. Sure she could go back to sleep on the couch, but these kids had the power to instantly set something on fire. Or make the house crumble down altogether. She wondered when their scientific curiosities were going to kick in. Charlotte hadn't played with her Doctor's kit much since the boys were born. The Succubus smiled realizing their sons were Charlotte's favorite toys at the moment. Whatever she did, they would try and do it too.

Charlotte rounded the corner and headed straight for the couch. Finally she was going to rest or sit down, Bo thought, but no. The shifter jumped up into the air. Bo got ready to catch her and missed again as Charlotte jumped over her too and on to the floor behind the couch. The twins tried and missed, landing on the couch cushions.

Charlotte ran around to the front of the couch and waited for the boys to jump down and they ran off again. Bo finally settled in with her coffee knowing they weren't going to stop anytime soon, and she was going to have to be awake for all of it. Lauren deserved to sleep since she was the one up most of the night rocking Ethan to sleep. So this was Bo's turn. She wasn't complaining at all. They were going to have one hell of a mess to clean up later though. Aife's party was tonight and the house would likely look like they had their own, if they didn't clean.

Bo frowned when she looked around the house. Most of it was paid for by Lauren. But Bo was still getting money for her and Kenzi's PI business. So she didn't feel like a total loser. Kenzi was planning on attending the party but Bo thought it better for her to stay away since she wasn't sure who or what Aife would be bringing to the party. She knew they wouldn't hurt the kids, but Kenzi has no blood relation to Aife, and the Succubus likely hadn't made arrangements for Kenzi's safety. She wasn't sure if Kenzi still had the Twig of Zamora which was another problem. She could call and ask, but Kenzi wasn't up this early.

Bo sighed deeply. She has a powerful family and most of their powers, she couldn't hold a candle to. Their speed. Their courage and how easily they use their powers. Charlotte was literally unafraid of everything which made her the most dangerous out of all of them. But she would never get cocky enough to put her brothers, mothers or even her grandmother in danger. She reminds Bo a lot of herself. Especially after finding out that she was Fae. She could go and do whatever she wanted even when she wasn't sure of how to control her Succubus. She cared about people. Lauren, Kenzi, Dyson, Trick and even strangers. She wasn't sure Charlotte would be as nice to strangers. She had to teach her that, even during her one year old rebellious streak.

Bo stood up when the running stopped. She slowly walked around the corner hoping they hadn't accidentally killed each other. She sighed in relief when they were simply asleep on the floor. She dropped into the nearest chair and grabbed some sleep of her own.

 _ **Later that morning.**_

"Bo". Lauren said softly shaking the Succubus.

Bo jumped when she felt the Doctor's hand on her, and looked down at the floor. "What's wrong? Bo asked worriedly.

"They're ok. They are in their playroom. I just thought you might like some breakfast". Lauren smiled.

"Are you sure they are ok? Bo asked.

"They are fine Bo, I promise". Lauren said pulling Bo out of the chair.

"Damn. My shoulder's stiff". Bo winced as she stood up.

"It's no wonder with how you were sleeping. You should have slept on the couch at least". Lauren said.

"I should have". Bo said stretching her arm out.

"Here". Lauren said as she stood behind Bo and popped her neck and shoulder.

"Ahhhh thank you". Bo smiled as she suddenly felt better.

"You're welcome. Now lets go eat". Lauren said taking Bo's hand.

 _ **Aife and Hale**_

"According to the Siren here, none of you wanted to come. Well I don't give a rats ass about your wants. You will come to my party tonight. Under certain rules". Aife said.

"Hey. Listen to her, she's not playing around". Hale said pushing a Fae's head up.

"No I am not playing. You will come to my party, but you are never to touch them. If you need to touch someone to demonstrate your powers, touch each other. These are my grandchildren and my daughter's mate. I don't have to tell you all who I am and who my daughter is. She won't put up with bullshit and her level of patience is almost as timely as mine. We barely have any for you slow learners.

Lauren, Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon are not slow learners, so you won't have to worry about being at the party long. But the only way you will be dismissed is if you die, or if Lauren feels they have all caught on to what you have shown them". Aife explained.

"We heard the little ones already know how to fly, what if they try and fly off with either one of us? A question came from the back.

"Then let them carry you off. Your life or safety is not my concern. Them learning more about who they are and what they can be is the highest priority of the night. You will show them all you can do, or face my wrath and none of you idiots would like that at all. Do I make myself clear? Aife asked flashing her blue eyes.

"Yes! The crowd screamed in unison.

"Good. Arrive by 6. Arrive at 6:01, and I will kill you instantly. Don't show up funky like you are now. Go home and shower and conserve your energy for tonight". Aife said.

"Get out of here". Hale said as Aife turned away from the crowd.

"Bastards are probably cursing me under their breaths". Aife laughed.

"Some of them are still loyal to Trick, Aife". Hale said.

"The Blood King had nothing on me, and he certainly didn't have anything on Isabeau or the Una Mens. That's why he hid from them. He created a monster in them and then became afraid and hid. I'm not him, and I certainly don't give a damn about their loyalty". Aife said.

"Kenzi's coming with my Twig of Zamora. I know you don't want her there but we need all hands on deck if the kids get out of hand". Hale said.

"You're right. I don't want her there. But I get she's important to them, and to Isabeau. You better hope your little twig can save her". Aife said.

"It will". Hale sighed softly.

"Just don't let her get in their way. They need to learn a lot tonight because honestly I don't like any of the Fae that just walked out of here". Aife said.

Hale sighed again and nodded. Kenzi could be a handful, when she wanted to be. But this was far too important to allow her to go off the deep end or get cocky with any Fae, that wasn't him, Dyson, Trick or Bo. Lauren was another story. Given their history the Fae could play on that too, which could trigger the kids and none of them would be leaving in one piece if that happened.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

"How is it they were up before the roosters and have so much energy right now? They don't even look like they slept after going back to sleep". Bo said as the Succubus and Doctor watched them now playing in the backyard.

"They are having fun and also building muscle and stamina. Look at Charlotte. She's the life of the playground, so to speak". Lauren smiled.

"Are you worried about tonight? I can always call it off". Bo said gently taking one of Lauren's hands and sent a preemptive pulse into it.

"We have to learn sometime and Aife wouldn't put any of us in harms way". Lauren siad drinking some coffee.

Bo nodded and they opened the door and walked to watch the kids play for the next few hours. Once they were done, they were fed and bathed. They tried to get Charlotte to go back into human form but she refused, and so did her brothers.

"We should get going, it's almost 6". Bo said as she grabbed her keys.

"We're ready". Lauren said as she followed Ethan out. Charlotte and Dillon were already at the car waiting for them.

Once they were all loaded in, Bo sped off. She and Lauren had dressed in jeans and tank tops. They wanted to be ready for any and eveything. Bo was still in awe of how easily Lauren could shift and never complained that it hurt. It certainly looked painful to the Succubus

When they arrived at the Dal, they saw all of the cars in the parking lot. Bo pulled in and noticed a spot that had been reserved for them, right next to Aife's car.

They climbed out and allowed the kids to run ahead. They ran. Bo and Lauren walked on red carpet into a special door.

"Silence my family has arrived. You will all bow as they enter. Charlotte ran in first and was bowed to as Aife had ordered her guests to do. The shifter jumped on top of the bar and waited for Lauren and Bo to put her brothers up there. She nodded at Bo once she placed Ethan beside her and put her little head up into the air.

"Easy Princess". Bo laughed.

"Isabeau, Lauren, Charlotte, Ethan, and Dillon! Welcome to my special party! Aife smiled as she held up a glass of wine. Charlotte roared a little, and the Succubus laughed.

"Mom". Bo smiled.

"Aife". Lauren smiled too.

"Kenzi and her Siren are here. Lets get this party started". Kenzi said walking up and stood next to Lauren.

"There is one of every Fae in the Una Mens log. They have been instructed to show you all their powers. They will never touch you, but if they need to touch someone to use their powers, they will touch each other". Aife explained.

"Imma need a drink for the shit I'm about to see". Kenzi whispered.

"Begin! Aife screamed.

The room was suddenly filled with birds, bears, owls, ducks, cheetahs, lions, and every other animal in the dictionary. Magicians, and witches casts spells on glasses, and chairs. On one occasion, they turned one glass into a staff.

Charlotte shifted into everything she was seeing. Even the magician. Lauren thought she looked adorable in her tux and top hat, but she quickly shifted into the witch next. Her brothers followed her every move.

Charlotte shifted back to her Lioness and turned her head from side to side. Lauren shifted too and Bo was at a loss for words.

"He's not here yet. But he's close". Lauren said as Charlotte jumped on her mother's back. Lauren shook until Charlotte jumped back on the bar.

"Who? Where? Bo asked looking around frantically.

"Stay here with the kids". Lauren said.

"Lauren please don't leave again". Bo pleaded.

"I am just going to the door. That's all". Lauren said as the other Fae either made a path for her, or were ran over by her.

"What the fuck is going on? Aife asked.

"I don't know but Lauren wouldn't shift for no reason". Bo said as she held the boys and sighed in relief when Aife went after Lauren. Whatever they are after, it wouldn't live long enough to get inside.

"Ahhh Dr. Lewis I presume. I heard you would be at this party. So glad to see that what I heard was correct". A man said.

"I don't know how you know my name, but you are not going inside". Lauren roared.

"I'm not alone Doctor. Do you think you can take us all? The man laughed as ten others appeared behind him.

"One against eleven? I kind of like those odds, but two against eleven means it's time to party". Aife laughed as her eyes turned blue.

"The kids? Lauren asked.

"Bo, Hale and Kenzi have them. They're fine". Aife said.

"Then lets do this". Lauren roared.

"Something smells fishy. Literally". Aife laughed.

"They are great whites". Lauren said.

"You mean sharks? Aife asked.

"Exactly". Lauren said.

"They weren't on my list". Aife said.

"They are on mine now". Lauren roared again.

"Women. They never learned their place". The man laughed.

"How many do you want? Lauren asked.

"Lets half it and then share the last one". Aife laughed.

"They can't last much longer out of water. But unfortunately for them. The Una Mens killed Dolphin shifters. They literally have nowhere to run or hide". Lauren smiled wickedly.

"Grab them! The man screamed and the next sounds were deafening. Lauren tore into her five easily. They were big and clumsy. They missed and she bit into their necks with ease.

Inside the Dal, the kids were back learning everything they were being shown. Bo was worried about Lauren but couldn't leave her kids for a second. She would never forgive herself and the Doctor would never forgive her if anything happened to them. Aife wasn't in the room, and cameras were recording everything.

"Somebody bring me some mouthwash right now! Aife screamed.

"Mom! Mom where's Lauren?! Bo sobbed running to the door.

"Charlotte no! Kenzi screamed as the shifter jumped off the counter and ran past Bo.

"Shit! Bo screamed.

The gang sighed in relief as Lauren ran back in with Charlotte hanging from her mouth.

"What the hell was that?! Bo screamed in anger.

"Great white sharks. I don't know how they knew about us, but their attitudes and auras told me they weren't here on friendly turns, and they weren't in the log". Lauren said.

"Are they all dead? Bo asked.

"Dog meat". Lauren said.

The Succubus collapsed in Lauren's arms as she shifted back to her human form.

"How are the kids doing? Lauren asked.

"They have learned a lot. You should be proud of them". Kenzi said rubbing Dillon's back.

The group jumped when Charlotte put on a show for fall of them. She was a bear, bird, cat, cheetah, a snake, and an alligator in a matter of minutes.

"Wow! Kenzi said dropping her shot glass.

"She's a Mesmer! Lauren screamed.

"The Una Mens must have killed one! Bo gasped.

"Vex? Kenzi shook her head. He would be pissed off.

"Trick was the leader of the Una Mens. He would want that bastard dead. Oh wait, he is". Aife laughed.

Charlotte pretty much showed them everything in the book before she shifted back to her lioness and jumped into Aife's arms.

"Are you hungry my little badass? Aife laughed as she grabbed a plate of food and set it on the floor. Charlotte looked up at her and waited to eat.

"Here". Aife laughed as she put two more plates on the floor. Hale and Kenzi laughed as they set Ethan and Dillon beside her.

The young shifters quickly made a mess of the floor before they took off running around the Dal. The guests ran out when Lauren dismissed them. They obviously had a lot to learn and they weren't going to learn everything tonight.

"Aife or I will call you! Lauren screamed as they ran.

"Who the hell is that and why hasn't he left? Bo asked.

'That's Raul. He's an Ogre". Aife laughed.

"But why is he standing there stiff as a board? Bo asked.

"Charlotte! Bo, Aife, and Lauren screamed in unison.

Dillon ran over and the man picked him up.

"Oohhh shit. He thralled him". Aife laughed.

Dillon nodded, shifted to an Ogre form and knocked Raul out.

"He's not thralled anymore". Bo laughed as Dillon ran back over and jumped into her arms.

"Do you want us to stay and help clean? Lauren asked.

"Nope. I have that covererd". Aife laughed as a cleaning crew emerged from Trick's old lair.

"Lets go". Lauren said carrying two kids at once while Bo carried Dillon out.

"It's ok mama's sweet boy". Bo cooed into his ear.

The Succubus and shifters made it home. Bathed again and all went to bed. Lauren peeked in on the kids one last time and joined Bo in their bed.

"If they get up at 3 again, it's your turn". Bo said.

"Who said we're going to sleep? Lauren smiled as she turned Lauren on her back, and kissed her passionately.

"Lauren we have three kids already". Bo laughed.

"That's why I'm running the show this time". Lauren laughed as she kissed her again. The Doctor was soon on her back, and Bo didn't do it.

"Charlotte! Go to bed! Bo screamed.

Once Lauren was herself again, she climbed back on to Bo.

 _ **TBC**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Aife**_

The Succubus had a fun night after going after the Fae the kids had played with. Toyed with, she laughed. They were smart beyond their years and their grandmother was loving every minute of it. She was kind of hurt when she learned of Charlotte's birth from someone that wasn't Bo. But that's the Fae life. Keep it a secret until you are sure you can trust someone with the news.

Now the young Succubus has a full family, and for that Aife is proud. She kicked off her boots, peeled off her clothes, and showered.

Slamming a glass of wine, she laid down in bed and closed her eyes. The house was quiet, and nothing could be heard, but nature outside and clocks ticking.

"I'll finally bust your ass if you try it". Aife laughed never opening her eyes. She smiled again when her threat was ignored.

She felt a shift in the bed, and her instincts were precise. Charlotte had come into her room, and jumped on her bed.

Keep your eyes closed and she will get bored and leave, Aife laughed, and thought internally.

Charlotte jumped over her grandmother, and back again. Aife cleared her throat as her last warning. Charlotte continued on. Finally tiring of the bed moving, Aife gently reached out and caught Charlotte by her little neck.

"What is it now? Aife laughed. Charlotte gritted her teeth, but couldn't move much under the Succubus hold.

"A closed mouth never gets fed, so if you're hungry, tell Nana". Aife laughed.

"Succubus". Charlotte said as Aife loosened her grip.

"You want to see Nana's Succubus? Aife smiled softly.

Charlotte nodded her little head.

Aife smiled but thought about Bo as a baby, she always tried not to show her Succubus to her baby. Even when she needed to feed, she closed her eyes so the blue wouldn't frighten Bo.

She popped her lips contemplating if she wanted to do that with Charlotte. Bo and Lauren would be highly pissed off. But perhaps their baby Succubus was having issues with her own and wanted to see Aife's to see if something was off with hers.

The woman closed her eyes a few times, and she wasn't quite sure of what to do. Going with her first instinct she opened her mouth.

"Stay on the bed". Aife said as she gently set Charlotte down.

She dressed quickly, put on some comfortable shoes, and quietly walked out of the house carrying Charlotte in her arms.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

Bo turned over in the bed. "Did you hear something?

"It's probably Aife going back out for the night". Lauren said pulling the Succubus closer to her.

Bo nodded and turned back over. They had only gone to bed an hour ago. She allowed Lauren to make love to her, but never took her turn because she wasn't sure they were ready for kids again yet. Charlotte, Dillon and Ethan were more than enough for now. They mutually agreed to wait another year before they tried again. Bo blushed at all the possibilities she would face trying not to make Lauren pregnant again. But at least with Ethan and Dillon, they knew. But Charlotte was a total surprise.

Bo had no way of knowing she could make Lauren pregnant like that. They had made love plenty of times, so how was it possible, she suddenly had those capabilities? Possibly because Lauren was once a human, and the Una Mens seed turned her Fae. She puked in her mouth when she thought of how Dyson could have made her pregnant too, but thankfully never did. She didn't want that kind of family with Dyson. She wanted it with Lauren. Now they have one. A growing, and ever changing one.

She smiled to stave off her arousal when a whiff of Lauren's scent hit her nose. Just the Doctor alone was enough to make her want to devour her for hours. But thinking of their family again, she knew she needed to get some sleep because the kids would be up in a matter of hours.

Lauren felt Bo tense and flinch in her arms for the rest of the night. Bo had always been that way since the day they came home with Charlotte. Always the protector, now she was a constant worrier. Lauren worried too, but knew their kids were well equipped to take care of themselves and each other. That wasn't ever going to ease Bo's mind, and that was a beautiful thing to see in a mother. Especially one that never thought she was going to actually be a mother.

The Doctor silently let some tears loose. She was sharing a life and a family with Bo. She had seen how the Fae treat their chidren. Trick to Aife, and countless others. Some killed, denounced, or flat out ignored their children. Aife was the only one she ever heard of to give their child up as protection. Far different than what Trick did to the Succubus. It all fell back on Bo's paranoia that someone was going to kill one of them, or take one of them, never to be seen again. But that wasn't possible. For as sick and as painful as it was what the Una Mens did to Lauren, they saved her life even in death. Bo wasn't going to allow her to stay dead, and when she came back, she came back for good.

The kids were going to grow up and lead their own lives. Charlotte will always stay in contact with her brothers even when they have their own prides. They were going to be fine, because they would always have each other.

Which led Lauren to thinking about how she was supposed to be with a Lion, if she succumbed to what Tau once tried to force on her.

He didn't know who and what Bo really was for the longest time. But Lauren was already in love with the Succubus and knew nothing was ever going to change that. After Aife returned to town, he suddenly backed down. Nobody wanted to screw around with either Succubus. Nobody but the nuts that tried to take the kids. Only Mikayla succeeded in getting Dillon and the rest is history.

"We won't lose them Bo". Lauren whispered pulling the Succubus even closer.

"I know. I'm trying not to worry". Bo said quietly.

Lauren kissed the back of Bo's head and used her shifter strength to squeeze her. As a show of support that they were strong enough to stop whatever came their way.

 _ **Aife and Charlotte.**_

"Now you will have to do everything that I say ok? Aife asked softly. Charlotte nodded her head and stood in the spot Aife had set her down on.

The Succubus looked around. She needed a victim. Since it was late, there weren't many people on the streets. Even the bars had closed.

"He will do". Aife smiled as she read an aura of a man walking. He wasn't human, which meant he was ripe for the picking.

"Aren't you a pretty thing? The man beamed as Aife strutted over in his direction.

"That I am". Aife winked as the man got closer.

Once the man reached her, she kicked him in the stomach and he bent over from the force.

"You bitch. You will pay for that! The man screamed as he stood up.

"Ooo I'm scared! Aife laughed. The man managed to land a blow, but soon regretted it as the Succubus had him in a choke hold.

"We're coming Jack! Hold on! Some men screamed as they ran up to the Succubus.

Aife laughed as she dropped Jack to the ground. She licked her lips and nodded in Charlotte's direction. The young shifter never moved.

Kick, punch, kick, punch. Aife was landing blow after blow until they were all heaving over in pain. She laughed at how the mighty Fae men were getting their asses kicked by a woman. One she never saw punched her in the back of the head. That did it. She growled as her eyes turned deep blue.

"I hope you little bitches had a nice night because you picked the wrong side of town". The Succubus said in a deep voice. Charlotte's eyes widened as she watched her grandmother dispose of the men in a matter of seconds. Once she dropped the last man to the ground, trails of Chi could still be seen entering the Succubus mouth. She nodded to Charlotte again so she would see what she was about to do next. She pushed Chi into the men and pulsed them as they came back to life.

The Succubus turned and saw Charlotte standing where she had left her.

"Good baby". Aife cooed as she scooped her up. Charlotte purred in her grandmother's arms as they walked the short distance back to her car.

"Now you understood all of that right Charlotte? Aife asked.

The shifter nodded as Aife strapped her into her car seat.

"Those men won't ever come for me again. In fact, if they are married their wives will never know their touch again, because I thralled them to walk the earth like robots". Aife laughed.

"Bad". Charlotte said.

"I am. But your Succubus doesn't have to be that way. You can be good like your mothers, only fight when you need to. To protect the family. I will fight for our family in a minute without thinking of the consequences. Bo and Lauren don't think that way. You don't have to think like I do either.

Be your own woman Charly and never let a man or a woman rule over you, or try and make you think you are less than you are". Aife smiled gently looking back at the shifter as she drove them home.

The Succubus laughed when Charlotte's eyes turned blue, and then brown and blue again.

"Shit". Aife whispered when she noticed it was almost five. Lauren and Bo would be up soon to count their kids.

She would do this with the twins when they are older. But they have to ask her like Charlotte did. She would never openly expose them to violence they weren't ready for yet. Even though they had already killed.

She cut the motor as she pulled up to the house and hurried in. She put Charlotte down and told her to find somewhere to sleep and to be quick about it. Snore if she had to, to make it seem like she had been there all night.

She wiped the security cameras clean of the image of her leaving with Charlotte. Lauren would surely be pissed off, which would piss Bo off. But this was a grandmother/grandchild moment. She'd do it all over again too.

She tossed a blanket on top of Charlotte and collapsed on the couch.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"Charlotte". Lauren whispered trying to wake the shifter and not her grandmother.

Charlotte opened one eye and looked at Lauren, and closed it again.

"Want to go outside and play before breakfast? Lauren cooed quietly.

Charlotte lifted her head, opening both eyes this time. She was pretty sure she had just laid down, and now here was her mother waking her up to go outside when she had just been out there.

Charlotte suddenly stood up and ran over to the patio door. Lauren smiled as she grabbed some nerf balls out of a nearby barrel and opened the door for Charlotte. Ethan and Dillon raced out behind her, and they were already running around, and jumping over everything before Lauren had even taken a seat.

Lauren watched Charlotte run to the farthest corner of the backyard and took off running at full speed. Lauren shook her head no, knowing what she was about to do, but it was too late to say anything. Charlotte had jumped over both castles and stopped her brothers when they were about to do the same.

Charlotte ran over to a large trunk that was sitting near the door, and nudged it with her head. She shifted to human form and waited for her mother, and brothers.

Lauren nodded and pulled some jeans and a tshirt out to dress Charlotte in. The boys followed and she dressed them too.

Once they were dressed they returned to the yard. Charlotte picked up a ball and threw it to Ethan, and he threw it to Dillon, who threw it back to Charlotte.

"We should take them to some batting cages when they get older". Bo said quietly taking her seat and handed Lauren a cup of coffee.

"We should. But with their strengths, and velocity of the ball, they would likely bust a few bats and balls". Lauren laughed.

"True Dr., but I think they would enjoy it too". Bo smiled looking at Lauren.

Lauren nodded and laid back on the patio chair.

"Hey are you ok? Bo asked taking one of Lauren's hands.

"I'm fine. Just getting amped for another day in the Dennis-Lewis household". Lauren smiled.

"Lewis-Dennis". Bo mock pouted.

"I should be asking how you are, you didn't sleep much last night. Even after going back to sleep after I pulsed you". Lauren said shaking Bo's hand.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. I don't think we finally finished our conversation about you know what". Bo said staring out at the kids.

"Not so hard Charlotte". Lauren gently screamed.

Bo laughed as Charlotte huffed at Lauren for the first time in a long time. She was glad they were growing closer, even if it felt like she and Lauren were growing farther apart.

"I'm fine Bo. Really I am. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. But now that is has, I am just taking it day by day. I am sure I will have relapses, but I'm trying, I really am. Besides I can't let my kids see resentment in me. They'd know something is wrong and try to fix it". Lauren said.

Bo cringed. "Your kids?

"I meant mine because this is something that happened to me. I never meant they weren't yours". Lauren said gently shaking Bo's hand. The Succubus had never let go since she first grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"I just feel like we are drifting, even after last night. I feel like we are drifting so far away from each other, that I might not be able to fix it". Bo said seriously.

"I know you aren't a patient person. I know this will get better. We just need to give it time". Lauren said softly.

"Ok". Bo said quietly.

"Lets go out tonight. For dinner and whatever we find to do after that". Lauren suggested.

"We'd need to find a babysitter. I'm not sure mom doesn't have plans". Bo said looking into the house.

"As late as she was getting in last night, she probably doesn't have any plans". Lauren smiled.

The women jumped when the patio door opened.

"I heard it through the grapevine that you call a baby monitor that you want me to baby-sit". Aife laughed holding the gadget in her hand.

"Can you? We need this". Bo said tearfully.

"Go. Spend the day together. I got these little badasses". Aife laughed.

"Are you sure? Bo asked.

"I'm sure. I'm sure. By the looks of you two, you look tow down from the flo down". Aife smiled.

"Mom". Bo groaned.

"I'm serious. Shower and get the hell out of here". Aife said seriously.

Two hours later, Bo and Lauren were dressed in casual dinner clothes. Aife laughed as they kept bringing up things that could go wrong.

"Go! Aife said.

Lauren jumped in the driver's seat and let the top down on the convertible. Bo let her hair down to blow in the wind. It felt fantastic to just get out for them.

The women had brunch first since they skipped breakfast.

"Can we just walk? Bo asked as they left the restaurant.

"Sure". Lauren said as she took Bo's hand. The women strolled slowly down the street. Making conversation about whatever they saw.

They walked from one end to the other before they climbed back into the car. Aife said they could take the day and they aimed to do that.

To ease Bo's mind. They drove by the PI business to make sure Kenzi and Hale hadn't burned the building down. They even checked on the hospital Lauren had built in Bo's grandmother Isabeau's honor. It was tall and beautiful. It even had crowns adorning the outsides of the building.

"They are doing quite well". Lauren said squeezing Bo's hand.

"Thank you". Bo said tearfully kissing Lauren's hand.

"You don't have to thank me Bo. But you're welcome". Lauren said drying Bo's tears with her free hand.

They spent the next several hours driving around the city. Stopping only to get gas and stop lights.

Night finally fell over the city and they decided to have a quick bite for dinner and then sped away to find a drive-in. They didn't care what was showing. Just to sit outside and actually go to a movie was a treat in itself.

Lauren parked and grabbed a blanket from the trunk. She sniffed it to make sure it was still fresh, and it was. She climbed into the back seat snuggling up in Bo's arms.

"I love you Lauren". Bo said softly.

"I love you too Bo". Lauren said as they cuddled and watched the movie. Halfway, Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go? Bo whispered.

"No I'm just getting comfortable". Lauren smiled.

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren on the forehead. The Doctor raised her head and kissed the Succubus. Bo smiled as she pulled back. Lauren laid her head down on Bo's shoulder again as they watched the last of the movie. After the movie was over, they stopped for ice cream and found a place to park and watch the stars.

"I don't know which one it is, but one of those is for you". Bo said quietly.

"One what? Lauren asked.

"Those stars". Bo nodded. She never pointed because Mary Dennis always told her it was bad luck.

Lauren looked at Bo.

"When I was on the run, the stars were the only thing that kept me company night after night. Kill after kill. I just wished on one hoping I would find someone that would understand me someday. Love me like you do. Even when I never thought I would have a normal life, I always wished for someone to care. To sit and do this with me. I wished those stars would protect you long enough for me to find you. To shine on you if you were having dark days, and nights like mine were". Bo said quietly.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"It's ok. I just wanted you to know that I thought of, and wished for you long before I ever met you". Bo said kissing Lauren's forehead again.

"You know that's the same for me right? I always hoped a Fae would come into my lab and take me out of there. Of course I was there to heal Nadia. But I wanted to be free for once in those five years. Free to go outside without an escort. Free to take a breath that wasn't choking me like that necklace was. Then you came". Lauren smiled as tears fell.

The women dried each other's tears as they fell. They were falling too. Falling in love again. Lauren started to feel some relief of the pain she had carried so long after the Una Mens took her.

"We should go before Charlotte starts thinking that we left her again". Bo said gently untangling herself from Lauren's strong arms.

Lauren nodded as Bo took the driver's side. They held hands as they drove back to their home. Their lives. Their loves.

Bo sighed internally. She was finally starting to relax from thinking Lauren was going to leave her. She needed to work harder. Do more. Be more. She had a lot to make up for.

 **TBC**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Bo and Lauren**_

The women had rushed home as Bo didn't want their only daughter thinking they had left her again. She would never forget that moment in Charlotte's short life. The idea that she thought Bo of all people left her, still hurt the Succubus a bit.

When Charlotte was first born, Bo had rarely put her down for hours. She showed her to a then comatose Lauren. She couldn't see their daughter yet, didn't even know she'd been born, but Bo wanted to make Charlotte as familiar with Lauren as she had become over the weeks after her birth. The baby had never once looked at Lauren funny, like most babies often do with strangers. Bo smiled thinking Charlotte was reading her own mother's aura. So she knew her mother was a good mother. That made Bo a proud mother too.

They pulled into the driveway, and Bo rushed off without turning off the ignition, so Lauren did it for her.

She saw Bo's aura and knew she was worried about the kids, even if she protested otherwise. She was touched that Bo had filmed life after Charlotte had been born, but the two of them would always share that bond. That hurt Lauren a bit. But she simply didn't know she was pregnant and with the twins, she did. So at least she was close to them and had witnessed everything in their short lives.

Bo opened the door for Lauren and the Doctor walked in first. The two stood in the foyer to listen for noise. The house was clean. Nothing was out of place. Bo almost wanted to check the house number to make sure they had not entered the wrong house, until her mother emerged.

"What's going on? Bo asked.

"They were fed, bathed and put to bed. And I am proud to say Charlotte is actually sleeping, and it's adorable". Aife laughed.

"That's it? Lauren asked.

"That's it". Aife laughed again.

"Come on Lauren. Lets shower, get to bed and fall asleep before they wake up". Bo said hurrying the Doctor up the stairs.

Aife waved them goodnight as she too went to bed. The little shifters had almost driven their grandmother to complete exhaustion. But she was loving every minute of her time with them.

 _ **The next morning.**_

Once again the mothers stirred in their sleep. Lauren was first to hear a noise, but closed her eyes and dozed off again. Bo was next, and she wasn't about to move because Lauren was snug tight against her, and warm.

"Your daughter's awake, I think". Lauren whispered.

"Sounds like she's digging up something, so she's your daughter this early in the morning". Bo laughed.

"Oh hell. I hope she's not digging up Hades bones, and then burying them again! Lauren jumped.

"No I had those cleared out of here. So she must be up to something Sciency, which is your territory Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled.

"You would remember that". Lauren laughed as she untangled from Bo's arms. She walked over to their bedroom window and sure enough, it was Charlotte, digging a hole in the backyard.

"How'd she get out anyways? Bo asked.

"Aife is probably up and let her out". Lauren laughed.

"Can you see the boys? Bo asked.

"No. Just Charlotte". Lauren smiled.

Charlotte had already dug a deep hole. What she was going to do, Lauren had no idea, so she stood watching. She laughed seeing half of Charlotte's body was in the hole as her tail wagged. That's all she could see was Charlote so whatever she was burying or digging up was already in the hole.

"I'm shocked you haven't freaked out about possible germs". Bo cooed from the bed.

"Great. Now you have made me paranoid". Lauren laughed as she pulled on her robe.

"I was only kidding babe. There shouldn't be anything underground, but bugs of some kind". Bo said as she sat up with her back against the headboard.

"She looks like she's very busy with something. I don't want to disturb her. Unless she falls all the way in the hole, then I will really worry". Lauren said softly standing back at the window again.

Bo started laughing out loud. She held her stomach in amusement.

"Laugh now but once she's done, you are giving her a bath, in shifter form". Lauren said eyeing the Succubus.

Bo stopped laughing then. "That's a pain in the ass drying her like that".

"But you love it". Lauren grinned.

"I do. I really do". Bo said finally standing up to walk over to the window.

The women laughed again once Charlotte was finally done, and had left the hole as it was. She looked like a walking pile of dirt.

"Bath time". Lauren said nudging Bo.

"Yeah. I'm on it". Bo said slipping her shoes on and headed downstairs.

Lauren watched her go. She was touched that Bo had no reservations about bathing Charlotte in shifter form. She felt bad about saying it was Bo's fault that they are all shifters. Bo wouldn't obviously wish any harm on Lauren or anyone for that matter. But see her be a mother to Charlotte, made Lauren tear up. Especially when Lauren wasn't able to, was pure love and respect for what their family would become.

She didn't have to bring Lauren back. She could have assumed the Doctor wouldn't want to be Chi sucked back to life. She could have let her go on to the next life. But what next life would there be without Bo? Bo was never going to allow her to stay dead. Not even for five minutes or an hour. She just wasn't.

Their relationship was never smooth sailing, but it was worth all of it to get to where they are now. A happy, loving family. Their kids are only babies, and even they know to put family first. Charlotte seemed dead set against having siblings, but once the boys were born, they were her responsibility too. Something Bo's Succubus had done so long ago when Lauren's life was first threatened. They were all Fae, and they were all loving towards each other. Something most Fae never know the feeling of loving someone else. To care for someone else. It was mostly all busines from what Lauren saw in her early years with the Fae.

She left Charlotte to Bo, while she went to check on the boys.

 _ **Bo and Charlotte.**_

"This would go a lot easier Charly, if you would quit squirming". Bo sighed as she held the roaring shifter down.

"Mama just wants to rinse the dirt and mud off of you, so I can give you a real bath". Bo sighed again as she turned Charlotte over to rinse off the other side of her body. Bo wished she hadn't mentioned a bath because Charlotte's eyes went wide at the sound of the word.

The Succubus kept at it until she was satisfied that Charlotte had been rinsed off enough to actually take a real bath. They had plenty of bathrooms, so she hoped Lauren was getting the water ready for her.

Bo wrapped Charlotte in a towel and carried her into the house. Aife did nothing but snap pictures and laugh at the sight.

"Mom..really? Bo groaned.

"Oh honey, this is too funny, and precious not to tape". Aife laughed.

"Pretty sure our security cameras got it all". Bo said walking past the older Succubus.

"Yes but I can't carry that around like I can my phone, and watch it whenever, or wherever I am". Aife laughed again.

"If you want to help, can you at least go out and fill in that hole Charlotte dug up? Bo asked.

Charlotte's eyes went wide and she wildly twisted in Bo's arms.

"Ok. Ok. We'll leave the hole. But please keep the doors closed mom. We don't need the boys running out there and falling in". Bo said.

Aife nodded and closed the patio door behind Bo. She walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. She could cook breakfast but decided to leave that up to Lauren.

 _ **Lauren, Ethan and Dillon**_

Lauren was having an easier time than Bo was. Ethan and Dillon were playing with their toys in the tub while Lauren sung to them. She smiled when Dillon didn't object to her washing his hair as he sat in the water. They looked bigger than yesterday, and she was happy about that. They would grow up and be able to hang with Charlotte. She wouldn't have to always help them over the little hill in the back yard.

Ethan laughed as he splashed some water and hit Lauren in the face.

"I will get you for that". Lauren laughed. She went back to singing to them, and soon found she wasn't alone with them anymore.

Bo stood just outside the doorway staring into the bathroom.

"You're still bathing her Bo". Lauren laughed.

"I know. I just wanted to peek in on the rest of my family". Bo said quietly. She gently squeezed Charlotte.

"Well the bath water in the other bathroom should still be hot. So you can't stand there too long". Lauren said.

Bo smiled and walked in. "I love you Lauren". She said kissing Lauren on the top of her head.

"I love you too. Now go wash Charlotte so we can all have breakfast". Lauren said over her shoulder.

"Right". Bo cooed as she smiled at Ethan and Dillon.

"Now Charlotte, you are going to be good for Mama right? I don't have time to mop up bath water since your mother wants us downstairs for breakfast soon". Bo cooed as she entered the other bathroom.

Charlotte was still fidgeting in Bo's arms. Bo checked the water to make sure it wasn't too hot and put the young shifter inside.

Just as Bo suspected Charlotte splashed the water all around, but didn't leave as big of a mess as she expected her to. She laughed thinking Charlotte would grow up to like bathing once she understood the need for it.

Two hours later they were all sitting down to eat. Even Aife stayed still long enough for a family breakfast.

Charlotte finished first and she was allowed to go back outside. Ethan roared when he couldn't go yet.

"Sorry sweetie, you need to finish your breakfast first". Lauren cooed as she rubbed his back.

"That is just the cutest thing that they love playing with each other. You'd think there would be some kind of rivalry". Aife laughed.

"I think Ethan and Dillon will be rivals. Rivals trying to protect Charlotte from all of the boys that try and break her heart". Bo laughed.

"That's very true". Lauren nodded as she drank some coffee.

"Do we know why she was digging that hole yet? Bo asked.

"It doesn't matter because she's filling it back in". Lauren laughed and pointed.

"Ugh, another bath coming". Bo said smacking herself on the head.

"It's OK Bo. I will bathe her this time". Lauren laughed.

"Isabeau. Seriously? They're kids. What else are they going to do, but run around and play. Yours aren't the kind to lay around and cry all day". Aife laughed at Bo's annoyance.

"It's not that. It's the mess she's been making lately when we bathe her. I need a bath just from giving her a bath". Bo laughed.

"Well maybe she will grow out of it, and turn into a clean, and neat freak like Lauren". Aife laughed.

"Hey! Lauren smiled.

"You're a Doctor, that's to be expected ". Aife laughed.

"She will probably skip Kindergarten and go straight to high school". Lauren laughed.

"Nooooo. She's gonna come home with Jane Austin, and I hated that part of school". Bo groaned.

"Relax Bo, I was only teasing. But she could be that smart". Lauren said rubbing Bo's hand.

"I can't even think that far ahead right now. Just thinking about it makes me think we are going to get a lot of calls to come and get one of them, or all of them when they start fighting to protect each other". Bo sighed into the palms of her hands.

"You could always home school them, but well rounded smartass, and kickass kids sounds fun to me". Aife laughed toasting the women with her coffee cup.

"Stop. Just stop". Bo said.

"I will say I don't want them home schooled and drop it before Bo's Succubus surfaces since she's getting annoyed". Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

"I'm not annoyed. I want them to be well rounded too. I'm just dreading 50 calls a week". Bo finally laughed.

"Try making them stay in human form". Aife suggested.

"No. I won't push them to do something they are not ready for yet. Besides I think Charlotte is bored in her human form". Lauren said gently wiping Dillon's mouth with a napkin.

"I think she would cry then, and keep crying until she was allowed to stay in shifter form without being scolded for doing so". Bo said rubbing Lauren's hand.

"Well I am out of suggestions. I didn't give birth to little shifters, like Lauren did. So either seek help from other packs or learn on the fly". Aife said refilling her cup.

"We'll learn on the fly". Bo and Lauren said in unison. They had tried to mingle with the other packs, but most of them wanted Charlotte mated or worse, dead. She wasn't ready to mate, and they would never force anything on their kids. It was mostly jealousy too. Charlotte, Ethan and Dillon were special shifters, and heirs to the Blood King throne.

"Well have fun kids with your kids. I'm going to check on the Dal. To make sure it's still standing and hasn't been broken into". Aife laughed standing up.

"Call if you need one of us. I am not taking them there again this soon.". Bo laughed.

"I understand". Aife nodded. With that, the Succubus was gone.

Once Ethan and Dillon were both done, Bo let them out, and helped Lauren clean the kitchen.

"We should really consider building a swimming pool. Not just talk about it". Lauren said staring out at the kids.

"Well mom kind of took most of the space with the castles". Bo said softly.

"Well why don't we invest in the empty lot next to the house? It's big enough and we can secure it just like the house is". Lauren suggested.

"Ok. Dr. Lewis. You call around and see what you can find and we will run with that". Bo said.

Lauren nodded and walked off to make a few calls. Not even an hour later, she was back next to Bo.

"What did you find out? Bo asked.

"We wil have to wait a few days to find out who the owner of that lot is". Lauren answered.

"That's cool. We have time, and it's not like we wanted built tonight". Bo smiled.

"True". Lauren laughed.

"Mom is good at keeping up with everything that's been going on. We will have to ask her what's up or pulse someone to tell us the truth". Bo laughed.

"Look at Charlotte bench pressing her brothers". Lauren laughed.

"Lauren do you miss working? Bo asked.

"I do. But I can wait until the kids are in school". Lauren said softly.

"Are you sure? Bo asked.

"I am sure Bo. Besides I do have my own lab and I can always do experiments around the house". Lauren said.

"Ok but you just say the word, and we can make arrangements for a nanny or something". Bo said.

"No. No nannies. I'd rather work from home or not work at all". Lauren said shaking her head.

"Ok. I was just asking. I might think of joining Kenzi and Hale again at the office someday". Bo cooed. She kissed Lauren on the forehead and rubbed her back.

Bo stayed at the window while Lauren went into the garage. The doors were left open. Probably by Aife when she left. She walked towards a door that was cracked open. She laughed when she noticed something missing. She walked around the house and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Bo". Lauren laughed in hysterics.

"Yes? Bo said turning around to face Lauren.

Lauren couldn't stand it. She bent over laughing. She couldn't look at Bo.

"Lauren! What is it? Bo asked.

"I think I know what Charlotte buried". Lauren laughed. When she looked at Bo again, she bent over in hysterics again.

"What? Bo asked again.

"She buried your dildos". Lauren laughed.

"What?! Bo blushed.

"She buried them". Lauren laughed.

"How do you know that? Bo asked.

"Because the closet door in the garage was open. I took inventory and one of the boxes was missing". Lauren laughed again.

"No. It can't be. She wouldn't know what those are! Bo blushed again.

"She's a shifter Bo. They probably looked like bones to her, and dog shifters were listed in the Una Mens log. The box you kept it in is out in the yard. She must have dragged it by the handle with her teeth". Lauren laughed again.

"Aww fuck. That means I have to..that's it, everyone inside! Inside now! Bo screamed as the kids ran inside. Charlotte nearly clipped Bo, but kept going. The Succubus knew she needed to put them in a more secured location after she dug them back up or simply buy new ones. But either way they needed to be out of the ground.

"I will feed them lunch, give Charlotte another bath, and send them into the playroom to play". Lauren laughed as she coughed.

"Yes please. Keep them in here". Bo said closing the patio door behind herself.

Lauren nodded and cleared her throat again to keep from laughing. She laughed as she made the kids lunch, at Bo digging up Charlotte's hole, and laughed again about telling Bo what their daughter had done.

"Lunch is served". Lauren smiled. She laughed again when Bo turned around and glared at her with her hand on her hip.

 _ **Aife**_

"I don't care how long you have to work. I want it done and completed in one week. Or I will find someone else to do it. You don't want to piss me off. Especially about this". Aife said seriously.

"I'm sorry Ms. McCorrigan. We are not trying to upset you. We are just trying to make sure where you want what". Felipe said softly.

Aife stepped forward and used her hands like she was in the middle of show and tell.

"This by the house... this on the other side of town". Aife said angrily. She had been at the Dal longer than she anticpated to be.

"Ok. Ok. We got it". Felipe bowed and scurried out of the building.

"Good boy". Aife said as her eyes flashed blue. It was lunch time, and she was definitely hungry.

 _ **TBC**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Later that evening.**_

"There. Locked up tight". Bo said as she closed the closet door. It was embarrassing that Charlotte had found her sex toys. It was even more embarrassing that a Succubus needed those. But Bo wasn't always in a relationship, so she kept them for those long, lonely nights. That is, before she even knew she was a Succubus.

"Dinner's ready when you are! Lauren screamed and laughed from the patio door.

Bo sighed and took that long walk into the house. She hoped the kids had already been fed and put to bed. Especially Charlotte.

"What's this? Bo smiled as she walked in.

"They are playing in their playroom. I thought we could use a candlelit dinner at home". Lauren smiled.

"Ok but let me just freshen up first". Bo nodded as she walked towards the half bathroom just off the kitchen.

Lauren stood waiting for Bo to return. The Succubus smiled as she walked over to the chair Lauren was standing behind.

"Have a seat". Lauren said softly.

"You didn't have to do this, but thank you very much". Bo cooed as she kissed the back of Lauren's hand.

"I know and you're welcome". Lauren sighed as she rounded the table to her seat.

"Wait the kids have eaten right? Bo asked before taking her first bite.

"Fed and bathed". Lauren smiled as she dug into her plate.

"Whew! Bo smiled. Bathing Charlotte was the hardest thing of their daily routines.

"Lets take them out tomorrow. I am sure they are getting bored with the yard". Lauren suggested.

"We've tried that before and look how that turned out. But you're right. We can't keep them secluded in the yard". Bo nodded taking a bite of broccoli.

The women talked about what they wanted to do and take with them. Lauren stood up and poured them another glass of wine before the women loaded the dishwasher and retired to bed.

Bo had been so busy cleaning up Charlotte's mess in the yard, and closing up the hole again, that she just wanted to shower and go to bed. Real sleep. But that didn't stop the Succubus from pulling Lauren's body against hers. She felt better than any pillow, or mattress that the Succubus ever slept on.

She sighed deeply closing and opening her eyes again. She could have almost cried at how perfect her life was. Of course she still worried about the status of her and Lauren's relationship. But they seemed to be on the way to healing. Really healing from all that Lauren had gone through. That burden was still so heavy. but it was one Bo had no problem carrying, because in a way it was her fault the Una Mens got to Lauren. So focused on Dyson and everything else, that she forgot her Doctor. Her love. Lauren is a smart and knowledgeable woman in the Fae world. Strong enough to know what she's dealing with in minutes. But the look in her eyes just before she walked out on Bo in Taft's office still haunts the Succubus to this day.

Lauren honestly believed that Bo was only there for Dyson. Even with a hunch, Bo still wasn't a hundred percent sure Lauren was there. Then Lauren walked in, and she thought they would be leaving together with Dyson. Bo closed her eyes again as tears finally fell. She begged for sleep to take her before her cries disturbed the rest of Lauren's night.

 _ **The next morning.**_

Bo was up and packing up the car before anyone was out of bed in the house. She saw some activity going in the lot beside the house and thought nothing of it, and went back to making sure she had brought out everything that she wanted and the car seats were safely secured. Satisfied that she was done, she went back into the house and went straight to Ethan and Dillon's room. She smiled at their sons playing in their cribs.

"Good morning Ethan! Good Morning Dillon! Bo cooed respectively.

The boys smiled at the Succubus as they kicked their legs in the air.

"Lets take a bath ok? Bo smiled.

The boys made little fuss when she picked them up and carried them into the bathroom. She gave them the quickest bath they ever had. Once they were dressed, she placed them back in their cribs and went for Charlotte.

The little girl groaned as soon as Bo touched her.

"Be a good baby for mama? Bo cooed as she carried Charlotte to be bathed. It took a little longer with Charly, but Bo was surprised how easy bathing them had been that morning. Perhaps they sensed Bo's determination to take care of them while Lauren was still asleep.

"Ok Charly, I am going to put you back in your crib. Please stay there ok? Bo cooed as they rounded the corner and into Charlotte's room.

Charlotte rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Bo sighed in relief as she tiptoed to their room. The door was closed, so she assumed Lauren was still sleeping. She jumped when the door swung open.

"Good morning Bo. I'm sorry that I overslept. How are the kids? Have they eaten? Have you eaten? Lauren rambled off as she buttoned her shirt up.

"Good morning my love, and the kids have been bathed, and they have are fine. As far as breakfast, I thought we could go out and have breakfast as a family. And after that we can go for a drive or hike or whatever we can think of". Bo smiled as she kissed Lauren on the cheek.

"Bo? Lauren smiled.

"I know. Lets go". Bo cooed as she pulled Lauren towards her and gently pulled her to get their kids.

"I've got the boys". Bo said as she walked past Charlotte's room. This would give Lauren more time with Charlotte since they were still building their relationship.

Lauren gasped at Charlotte who was in her human form. She looked just like Bo but with blonde hair. Bo even pinned her hair up into a ponytail. She was wearing little jeans, small tennis shoes, and matching jacket and t-shirt.

"Good morning Charlotte". Lauren cooed as the shifter held her arms out for Lauren to get her the hell out of there.

When Charlotte roared, Lauren smiled. "No sweetie, you need to stay like this. Mama is taking all of us out to eat breakfast".

When Charly roared again, Lauren laughed. She didn't like her human form at all. Lauren could not wait until Charlotte was bigger, and hoped she would love Science as much as she does. But what they wanted to do was all up to them. Bo and Lauren were dead set against pushing them to do anything they didn't want to do.

"Ready? Bo smiled wide as she bounced their smiling sons in her arms.

"Ready". Lauren smiled and nodded as she walked past them. She wanted to be in front of Bo in case she needed to put Charlotte down to help with the boys.

Bo walked slowly down the stairs. The boys weren't heavy at all, but one wrong step would send them flying everywhere. Lauren stopped every other step to check on them, and smiled when Bo nodded that she was ok.

"You know we could install an elevator". Bo laughed after they reached the last step.

"Yeah and this one would press the stop button and make us panic". Lauren laughed bouncing Charlotte in her arms.

They laughed even more when Charlotte squinted her eyes at Lauren and turned her head away.

"You want to walk? Lauren smiled at Charlotte. The shifter nodded and Lauren gently set her down.

Charlotte took off running towards the front door and waited for Bo and Lauren to get there.

"Go to your sister! Bo said excitedly putting the twins down.

Lauren teared up at how fast and obedient they were all being. Finally, normalcy seemed to have arrived in their house.

"Where's Aife? Lauren asked looking around.

"Her car's gone, so she must be gone". Bo said looking out the window.

"Ok. Lets go". Lauren cooed opening the door.

Bo set the alarms and walked out behind the Doctor.

The family loaded up into Bo's car, and when everyone had been strapped in, she gently pulled out into the street.

"What's going on over there? Lauren asked pointing at the lot.

"I don't know. They've done a lot since the last time I was out here". Bo smiled as they drove past it.

Charlotte tried to look but her seat belt was restraining her.

"It's ok Charlottte". Lauren smiled back at her.

Charlotte glared at Lauren, and turned to see what her brothers were up to. They were playing in their seats.

 _ **Aife**_

"I don't give a damn how long you have to work. I want it all done within a week. If it's not, you will all be dead within a week". Aife snapped as she watched the men and women in front of her.

"Can...can I go now? A man asked from the ground.

"Well shit boy, I didn't even know you were still here. I'm full, so get the hell out of here before I drain you, completely". Aife laughed kicking the man's back.

The man nodded and ran as fast as he could from the Succubus. She had took so much of his chi, he thought he was going to die at any minute.

Aife laughed as the man stumbled to get away from her. She had been out there all night and things were slowly moving along. But at least the foundations had been laid. Once she was sure they would work without her watching them, she left.

She arrived home and turned the alarms off before entering. She screamed for the family and found the place empty. She smiled as she went to shower, and dressed again.

After a quick look in the mirror, she walked outside to the empty lot.

"Work. Work. Work! I want this up and running in two days! The Succubus screamed and laughed when the workers jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Someone bring me a comfortable chair! Aife screamed and waited. Once a man brought it over, he helped her sit.

"Good boy. Fetch me a bottle of wine". Aife said after she took her seat. She watched as the man shifted and ran out into the street and down the road.

"Work. Work. Work. I am not playing with you bitches! Aife screamed again.

 _ **Breakfast**_

"Charlotte I'm sorry, but you need to sit in that highchair". Lauren said softly. She had been trying to climb out of it since Lauren had put her inside of it.

"If you can't get her a booster seat, we are going to take our business elsewhere". Bo said to the waiter.

"I'll try ma'am, but I think all of them are in use". The man said rushing off.

The man was back in a few minutes and Charlotte's aura changed once she was placed in the booster seat. Now she felt like a big girl. The other atrocious thing annoyed her.

"I thought you said they were all in use? Bo snapped gently.

"Ours are. I had to borrow this from a restaurant a block down. They won't be open for a few hours yet". The waiter bowed.

"Bo. He found one. Now lets order". Lauren said softly nodded for the Succubus to sit.

The man cringed when Bo and Charlotte gave him the same look. He was sure Charlotte's eyes flashed blue, but then again he had been working for hours and was already starting to tire.

"Ok Charly what do you want? Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes? Bo cooed. Charlotte nodded and Lauren nodded that the boys would be eating the same thing.

"I'll have a medium well steak, eggs over hard, hasbrowns and a side of spinach". Bo said.

"Oooo that sounds good. I'll have that too". Lauren nodded toward the panting waiter.

"Very well. I will bring a carafe of orange juice shortly". The man nodded and walked off.

Lauren pulled a few children's books out of her bag, and gave one to Bo for Charlotte, and she would read the other one to the boys as she sat between them.

"They'd probably like to watch you know what". Bo winked at Lauren.

"Not at the table. We can read to them, until our food is ready". Lauren smiled.

Bo smiled and quietly began to read to Charlotte.

"I can read it". Charlotte mumbled.

"Ok. Ok". Bo smiled taking her hands off of the book.

Lauren smiled at Charlotte and started reading to the boys, while Bo looked back and forth between all of them. She set the Styrofoam cups of orange juice in front of her, and drank hers from her own glass after she poured it.

Bo sighed happily at their family time. She had planned on taking Lauren out, but knew they needed a day like this again too. To get the kids out and try and have a normal day. Charlotte was being good, and her brothers appeared to be following her lead. Bo smiled at how much she looked like Lauren reading a book. Her long blonde hair was gorgeous.

"Done". Charlotte said looking up at Bo.

"Whiz kid". Bo cooed, stuck her tongue out, and kissed Charlotte on the top of her head.

"Bo". Lauren sighed.

"I was just saying". Bo winked.

"Our foods coming". Lauren nodded and reached for the book Charlotte had read. Once both books were put back in the bag. The waiter set the plates down and the women looked at him funny.

"I thought you'd want to feed them first, and your food will be out shortly". The waiter said.

"That's a good idea". Lauren nodded.

"Ok". Bo nodded towards the waiter and dug into Charlotte's plate, taking a small portion, and fed it to her.

The mother's fed their children, and wiped their little faces when needed. Once they were done, the waiter arrived on time with their hot meals. Bo urged Lauren to eat first, while she entertained the kids. Charlotte was trying to draw something on a large piece of blank paper in crayon. Bo smiled at how good she was getting at such a young age. Once Lauren finished eating, she played with them while Bo ate her own food.

Once they were all done, and the bill had been paid, they packed up and left. Bo pulled the car around while Lauren stayed with the kids.

"Where are we going now? Lauren asked.

"Wherever we want to go. Do what we talked about last night, or just go with our guts". Bo smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"An empty park again? Lauren suggested.

"We can do that. Or we can go sightseeing". Bo smiled.

"Lets do that, and then we can hit up a few parks so the kids can stretch their legs". Lauren smiled back the trio.

Bo kept quiet as Lauren pointed out everything to the kids in detail. At every landmark, they piled out of the car, so they could see beyond the roof and their car seats.

"I have an idea! Just let me make a phone call". Lauren smiled.

"Ok". Bo nodded as she set the boys down, so they could run around with Charlotte. She watched them intently as they ran around in circles. Laughing and never falling.

"Ok. We're all set! Lauren smiled after twenty minutes.

"So where are we going? Bo asked.

"I am driving this time, so lets get the kids back in the car". Lauren smiled.

"Ok. Lets go babies" Bo cooed.

The Doctor drove off and the next thing Bo knew they were on a runway.

"Lauren". Bo said looking around.

"It will be fine sweetie. I called in a favor". Lauren smiled as she parked the car beside a jeep.

"Dr. Lewis. It's been a long time, and everything is ready". A man bowed.

"It has been a long time! How long do we have? Lauren asked.

"An hour". The man smiled.

"We probably won't need that long". Lauren smiled as she unbuckled Ethan from his car seat.

"Lauren what's going on? Bo asked.

"We are going flying. In a real airplane". Lauren smiled as she bounced the boys in her arms and walked over to the airliner.

"Plane". Charlotte said pointing to it. Bo was holding her hand, as they followed Lauren.

Lauren smiled as she peeked inside. The plane had everything that she requested. Bo looked around nervously.

"Where's the pilot? Bo asked.

"I'm the pilot". The man bowed.

"Bryce is an old friend. He is going to fly us around so we can sightsee from the air". Lauren smiled.

"Lauren. They are too small for this". Bo protested.

"Which is why we will be holding them in our arms and showing them everything that we see. They will be buckled in tight until we are in the air". Lauren explained.

"Ok. Ok". Bo said as they boarded the private jet.

Despite Bo's initial worries, they were having fun once they were in the air. The pilot even did a barrel roll before they unbuckled the kids. None of them freaked out, and Charlotte was excitedly pointing at every cloud she saw. The boys were bouncing in Bo's lap, and the Succubus was smiling too. This was really fun. She gripped Lauren's hand and shook it for a few minutes. Lauren nodded and they went back to looking out the windows.

Two hours later, they landed.

"Thank you Bryce, I know we took longer than expected". Lauren smiled.

"I can always say I had engine trouble". Bryce smiled.

"Well thank you". Bo smiled shaking his hand.

"You're welcome. Call me again, anytime you're ready". Bryce bowed as he helped the women off of the airliner.

"That was really fun Lauren! Bo laughed from the passenger seat of her car.

"I know! Lauren smiled as she drove off.

"Lets get some ice cream! Bo cooed as she looked back at the kids.

"Well shi..shoot. That plans out, and so are they". Bo laughed as she looked at all three children asleep.

"If we could get our house to do a few barrel rolls, we could get them to bed a lot sooner". Lauren laughed.

"I love you". Bo said shaking Lauren's free hand.

"I love you too". Lauren winked.

Soon they arrived home and Bo noticed the lot had improved a bit, but everything they saw before had been covered up.

Bo shook her head when she heard loud music coming from the house. That was sure to wake the kids up.

"Mom?! Bo screamed over the music.

Aife emerged and turned the music off. "Nobody was here but me". She laughed.

"It's ok Bo. I got them". Lauren said juggling all three sleeping shifters in her arm.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I will help you". Bo said taking Charlotte from Lauren.

Aife watched as they all disappeared up the stairs.

"That should be their nap". Bo said after the women walked down the stairs.

"They are going to have a late lunch". Lauren smiled as she walked into the kitchen to fix a few sandwiches for the three adults.

"So Lauren this Bryce fellow. Is he for hire? Bo asked.

"Huh? Lauren asked.

"I want that plane. I want to own that plane, and I want him as a pilot since the kids are used to him". Bo replied.

"Ohhh I never thought of asking him that. He doesn't own that plane, he just rents it every now and then. So he allowed us to use his time today". Lauren explained.

"Then I want a plane just like that and then we can hire him just for us". Bo countered as she took a sandwich and took a huge bite.

"Care to explain what the hell you two are talking about? Aife laughed.

"Lauren's friend took us flying today. All of us. The kids enjoyed it, and so did we". Bo answered.

"Bryce Walsh? Aife laughed.

"You know him?! Lauren asked.

"Sweetie I know people everywhere". Aife laughed.

"So what's his real job? Bo asked.

"He flew our Medevacs, now he's retired". Lauren smiled eating her lunch.

"Oh". Bo said softly.

"Bo. You're not jealous are you? Lauren laughed.

"No. No. Of course not". Bo sighed as she blushed.

"She is! Aife laughed.

"I'm going to check on the kids". Lauren laughed as she walked off.

"Mom? Bo said softly.

"Isabeau? Aife laughed.

"Get that guy on the phone. Tell him in two days we are going to need his services again. But this time at night". Bo said softly never taking her eyes off of the stairs.

"You're not gonna...". Aife laughed.

"Just get him". Bo said cutting her mother off as she turned to her.

"Consider it done". Aife laughed again as she walked out of the house to make her call.

Bo licked her lips, and smiled. "My turn".

 _ **TBC**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Dennis and Malikov's**_

Bo looked at the building like she had never seen it before. It had been weeks since she even stepped in the doors. She gently pulled the door open, and stepped inside. It reeked of cleaning solution. It was just a little after they opened for business for the day. The receptionist on the phone nodded to her, as Bo pointed towards Kenzi's office. She smiled as she passed her old office. Her name plate was still on the door.

"Come in". Kenzi said gently as Bo pushed the door open.

"I'm sorry. I should have called first". Bo said noticing Kenzi was reading something.

"Bo don't be silly! Kenzi smiled from her desk.

Bo still walked in like a stranger. She wanted to start this business. Then suddenly she had a family and dropped it all in Kenzi's lap.

"Did you come to see me, or to make sure we hadn't burned the place down? Kenzi asked as she stood and walked over to one of filing cabinets.

"Haha funny. I actually came to ask a favor". Bo said as she took a seat.

"You could have called sista". Kenzi said.

"I know but I wanted to see you. It's been a few days and I kind of missed the place". Bo smiled as she looked around Kenzi's office.

"Ok. What do you need? Kenzi asked.

"A babysitter". Bo sighed.

"Ok...when? Kenzi asked looking at the calendar hanging on her wall.

Bo smiled at all the little notes on it. Kenzi hadn't had a calendar before, nor a filing cabinet.

"Tomorrow night". Bo smiled as she turned back to Kenzi.

"Am I watching all of them, or are Aife and I splitting them up? Kenzi asked.

"All of them, if you don't mind". Bo said seriously.

"Ok. I can do that". Kenzi said taking her seat again.

"I'm sorry Kenz, I know this is last minute". Bo said staring at the woman.

"No. Bo it is fine, really". Kenzi said waving off Bo's comment.

"Where's Hale? Bo asked.

"Out meeting with a new client". Kenzi replied writing something down.

"Well I will go. I can see you're busy". Bo smiled.

"It's just paperwork". Kenzi said scribbling something else down.

"Do you need anything? I can probably make a few calls if you need it". Bo said.

"Bo you and Lauren have that big, badass family. I would never dream of pulling you back into this madness. Hale and I got this. We have more than enough on staff to make calls that we can't get around to making". Kenzi said.

"I know but still...". Bo started.

"We are fine Bo, really. You will still get your checks every month, and I am well off than I ever was before". Kenzi said sitting back in her chair.

"We can have lunch sometime at the house, or something". Bo said softly.

Kenzi stared at Bo. The Succubus looked tone and happy. A lot more relaxed than she did before Dillon had been kidnapped. As powerful as the Succubus is, just the thought of Lauren or the kids could easily soften her heart. Whether she realized it or not, she was doing what she was born to do, be a mother and partner. Possibly more, but Kenzi wasn't going to push that part.

"Ok. Just tell me when, and I can clear my schedule for that. Or Hale and I can drop by for dinner". Kenzi said.

"Ok". Bo said standing.

"Bo you are a mother now. We all know that takes up a lot of time. Lauren and you can't do it all without eventually cracking. Especially with a child like Nakedra. Take some time to relax again. Go out on whatever date you have cooked up for Lauren. You are not taking time away from me. You know I love those little badasses too. Besides I haven't seen them in awhile. It's time Aunt Kenzi stopped by so they can remember me, and not eat me on sight". Kenzi smiled.

Bo laughed out loud. Kenzi was right. It had been awhile since she had seen Charlotte or the twins.

"Ok. I am expecting to leave about 6, so if you can be there at ten til 6, that would be great". Bo smiled.

"Ok. 5:50 it is". Kenzi said turning her attention back to her work.

Bo nodded and gently walked out like she was in a public library. She hated asking Kenzi to baby-sit, but Aife had already done so recently. She would never trust them to anyone else until they were bigger. A lot bigger. She blushed thinking of how the children were conceived. She had no idea one experimental night would produce Charlotte. Even a Fae genius like Lauren didn't know. That part made her sadden a little.

The Succubus should have picked up on Lauren's changed aura. Something to indicate the woman was pregnant. Lauren was working so much back then, that she hardly stopped to eat much less run tests on her own body.

Taking some deep breaths, she climbed into her car and headed home. Sure she could have called Kenzi to ask her to baby-sit, but she was keeping her plans hush hush. She didn't even want to tell Kenzi. It was better this way. It gave Bo time to get her mind right. He words right. Lauren had no idea that they were going out again. Well not flying so soon again.

 _ **Aife**_

The Succubus licked her lips as she circled Bryce. He was tall, dark, and handsome. But he was also a close friend to Lauren. So she would never mix family with pleasure.

"Can I help you ms? Bryce asked. The woman had simply walked up to him without saying a word, and started walking around him, over and over again. She put her hand on his shoulder and ran it down his back, stopping just shy of his belt.

"No". Aife smiled.

"No? Bryce asked.

"No you can't help me, but you can help my daughter". Aife said softly as she finally stopped and stood, face to face in front of him.

"Your daughter? Bryce asked.

"My daughter Isabeau aka Bo. She was here yesterday with Dr. Lewis". Aife smiled.

"Oh her. What does she need? Bryce smiled. Anyone associated with Lauren was alright in his book. Especially with how flirty the Doctor was with the brunette.

"She needs the jet tomorrow night, and she wants you to fly them to wherever. Now wherever you are going I am not privy to. But I am privy to knowing it is very important to Isabeau. So that makes it important to me". Aife said.

"What time? Bryce asked.

"Six thirty. She will be here around twenty after six, so I suggest you have that jet cleaned, gassed, and ready". Aife smiled.

"Of course Dr. Lewis is a good friend of mine. I will do anything that she needs me to do". Bryce smiled.

Aife stepped closer to him. "You also might try getting over her, if I can see it, my daughter will too".

"I..I uh..". Bryce said.

"Oh I know. But get over her by tomorrow, or talk to someone about it. Whatever it is that you need to do". Aife said stepping back.

"Very well". Bryce blushed and cleared his throat.

Aife left him standing where he was. Bo and Lauren had to be not looking to see how he glowed at the mere mention of Lauren. She wanted to kill him, but Bo needed him for one more night. She would be damned if her grandchildren grew up in a single parent house. She grew up with two parents, and it still felt like one.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's.**_

Bo pulled up and laughed at what she saw. Lauren and the kids had shifted and were playing in the yard. She felt a tinge of guilt that she hadn't been there to play too. But she had to set everything up for tomorrow. Aife had already called and said she booked the jet for them. She jumped out and ran over to join them. They ran, they rolled, they laughed. And so did she.

Lauren noticed Bo had joined them. She ran into the house, hopeful the kids would follow her. As high as their fence was, she was still leery of them shifting outside.

After the women bathed the kids and then themselves, they sat down to a quiet family dinner. Well the quiet that fell between questions Charlotte kept asking. Bo laughed thinking that little family dinner they had out woke up the talker in Charly, and her inquisitive mind.

They gently answered every question, the young shifter asked. Bo wondered how her vocabulary was so advanced, then she remembered how she read the Una Mens log. Saying words, and names Bo had trouble pronouncing.

They put on a movie and as each child fell asleep, they were put to bed. Charlotte was the last one to fall asleep. She was pointing at everything in the movie, and the questions came again.

The mothers sighed in relief at how early it still was after Charlotte had been put to bed. They cleaned up the kitchen and retired to their own room.

They cuddled up in the bed watching TV. Lauren play mocked Charlotte with all of her questions. Bo laughed until it brought tears to her eyes.

"They are getting so big". Bo said quietly.

"That they are. I think they are going to be fairly tall". Lauren smiled.

They women talked about the kids until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **The next morning.**

In a rarity, Bo was up first. Pacing back, and forth in their massive closet. Nothing looked good to her. She wanted to look especially nice tonight. She had already checked on the kids, fed them breakfast and put them in their playroom. She even gave Charly a thick book to read. That should keep her quiet, and occupied long enough for Lauren to sleep in a little.

Finally deciding on what she was going to wear, Bo pulled it out and hid it deep in the back of the closet. She smiled and tiptoed out to the bedroom. She frowned when Lauren was already up, and gone downstairs, or to check on the kids.

She found the Doctor in the kitchen. Pulling out pots, and pans.

"Good morning Doctor". Bo smiled softly.

"Good morning Bo. I'm sorry I slept in. Breakfast will be ready soon". Lauren said washing her hands in the sink.

"Easy babe. The kids have already been fed, bathed and dressed". Bo smiled walking over to Lauren.

Lauren smiled.

"Fix whatever you want, and I will eat it too". Bo said softly taking a seat at the small table.

"You're awfully quiet over there". Lauren smiled as she beat some eggs and threw them into the skillet. Next she moved on to vegetables and cut them small enough to fit in the omelets she was about to make.

"Just watching a master at work". Bo said quietly.

"What is it Bo? Lauren laughed over her shoulder.

"Kenzi's coming over tonight". Bo replied.

"I know it's been awhile since we've seen her, but that's not enough to keep you suspiciously quiet". Lauren said looking at the Succubus and back to the vegetables.

"Ok. Ok. I give. We are going flying again tonight". Bo smiled.

"What? Lauren smiled.

"Bryce is going to take us flying again. Kenzi is coming over to baby-sit. She hasn't seen the kids in a bit, so I thought tonight would be a good night for her to spend some time alone with them". Bo smiled as Lauren set a plate down in front of her.

Lauren was still a bit suspicious but she wasn't going to push again. It seemed important to Bo, and she wouldn't be leaving the kids for random reasons. Once breakfast was over, they cleaned up and ran to get the kids to allow them to play outside.

"Can you? Bo asked motioning for Lauren to take the twins out.

Lauren nodded noticing Bo was holding Charlotte, and she opened the patio doors as Ethan and Dillon ran outside.

"You can go in a minute Charlotte. Mama just wants to talk to you OK? Bo smiled softly.

Charlotte groaned, but nodded. Ethan and Dillon were already laughing and running around without her. She knew that they still had the small mound they couldn't quite yet execute without their sister helping them.

"Ok. So mama is taking mama out tonight. I know you thought we...I left you before, so I just wanted you to know that I am not leaving you. I am just taking mama out so we can have some fun OK? Bo explained.

Charlotte glared at Bo. The older Succubus knew she was probably reading her aura.

"I'm serious sweetie. We won't be gone all that long, and your Aunt Kenzi is coming over to baby-sit you and your brothers". Bo cooed. She sighed in a hint of relief when Charlotte's aura changed at the mention of Kenzi's name.

Kenzi had spent a lot of time with Charlotte after she was born. Especially those first days after she was born and Lauren had not woken up yet. It was worrying the hell out of Bo, even more than normal. So Kenzi would sit and play with the baby shifter as Bo asked the Doctors and Nurses question after question.

"You are gonna be a good girl right? Bo asked.

Charlotte nodded and Bo threw her head back in a smile. She knew that look. She wasn't going to be good, and Kenzi was going to have her hands full.

Bo wasn't sure if she was bringing Hale, but she likely would be because he cared for the kids too. He'd already sent over little basketball suits for all of the kids. Charlotte's was pink and had Toronto Raptors on it. The boys had the teams regular colors.

Bo thought of Hale. She had never been that close with him, so she planned on sitting down with him to ask for anything she should be concerned with when it comes to Fae boys. They were probably smarter than all of them, but Bo and Lauren wanted them to be gentlemen.

Bo smiled and put Charlotte down and she wagged her little tail waiting for Bo to open the glass door, once it was finally open, she shot across the yard to join her brothers.

"Your daughter is a piece of work". Bo laughed.

"She Ok? Lauren asked.

"She's fine. I was just giving her a heads up about tonight so she wouldn't think that I left her again". Bo said sadly.

"Bo she didn't know". Lauren said quietly rubbing the Succubus back.

"I know. It's just the thought of her thinking that I would leave her. Or we would leave her". Bo said watching the shifters play.

"We can work on that with her. We both know it's an abandonment issue". Lauren said quietly.

"Which is my fault. I have that too. Or I had that too". Bo shrugged.

"No Bo. That was never your fault. You didn't have anyone to turn to, or trust after you left home". Lauren replied now holding the Succubus hands.

"You don't think they have Oracle powers too do you? I didn't find one in the Una Mens log. If they can see into my past, they'd see what I was really like. I want to tell them about it, and not have them poking around in my head and finding it before we talk about it". Bo said sitting at Lauren's request.

"I don't have those abilities, so I'm assuming they don't. She's probably just reading your aura". Lauren said pulling Bo down on the seat beside her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is supposed to be a happy time. Not a diagnose our children time". Bo said shaking Luaren's hand.

"Right". Lauren nodded and smiled.

Bo smiled as she squeezed Lauren's hand.

"So if we are going out, how are they going to eat dinner? Lauren asked.

"Pizza. Pepperoni and veggies". Bo smiled.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"Don't worry. I already left instructions for Kenzi to put down a tarp before they eat. She will put on the Lion King or something. It shouldn't be too bad". Bo said quietly.

"They really do love that movie". Lauren laughed.

"We should have named Dillon, Mufasa". Bo laughed.

"Bo". Lauren laughed.

"I'm kidding. I love his name as it is". Bo laughed again.

"How did you choose that name? Lauren asked curiously.

"Matt Dillon. I used to have the biggest crush on him as a teenager. So the name stuck with me". Bo replied.

"Ahhh". Lauren said drinking some water.

"You have nothing to worry about Lauren". Bo said softly.

"I know". Lauren nodded.

"I wonder what's really going on over there? Bo said looking towards the empty lot. It didn't look so empty anymore.

"I don't know. But as long as they don't mess with the kids or their castles, I'm fine with it". Lauren said looking too.

"Come on lets go play with them". Bo said excitedly running over to the kids. They were playing tag and Ethan was losing.

The afternoon flew by and the women had bathed the kids so that Kenzi wouldn't think they were slobs as mothers.

Lauren's mouth dropped when she saw what Bo walked out of the bathroom wearing. A blue leather jacket, matching pants, and boots. Her hair flowed down her back. She even wore blue earrings.

"You look beautiful Bo! Lauren cooed.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself". Bo cooed pulling Lauren close to her. The women danced to nothing before they finally pulled back.

Lauren was wearing a black and white pine striped suit and her hair was up in a bob. Bo thought she looked like a movie actress, or school teacher.

Kenzi and Hale arrived super early. Once everything was settled and the pizza had been delivered, the mothers kissed the kids and left.

Lauren and Bo smiled when they heard the kids laughing. They must have missed Kenzi and Hale, and it was showing.

Bo drove them to the airport and smiled when she saw the jet had been washed and Bryce was standing next to the stairs. After she parked, she took Lauren's hand and they walked over to him.

"Good evening Bryce! Lauren smiled.

"Good evening Lauren". Bryce smiled back.

"Good evening Bryce. Good to see you again". Bo said shaking the man's hand.

"Good even Bo. Good to see you too". Bryce smiled as he gestured for them to board.

Once Lauren was already pouring a glass of wine, Bo went over the plan with Bryce. It wasn't much of one. Just for him to fly until she told him that they were ready to land.

"That looks good". Bo said licking her lips at the glass of wine Lauren was handing her.

The women moaned after the first taste and took their seats. Once they were in the air, they unbuckled their seat belts and moved about the jet.

Lauren watched Bo. She was nervous about something, but she was being quiet about it. She still wasn't going to push. They had the entire plane to themselves, and were privately enjoying a fabulously hot dinner.

"This is nice huh? Bo asked taking a bite of food.

"It is! Thank you! Lauren smiled.

"You're welcome Lauren! Bo said excitedly.

The women finished their dinner and left that part of the jet to private quarters up front.

Bo took Lauren's hand as they walked and held it until the Doctor took a seat. Bo took the seat immediately in front of her.

"Bo I know something is on your mind. You can tell me". Lauren said noticing Bo rubbing her hands against her pant legs.

Bo took a deep breath and spoke. "I want a family with you".

"What? We already have a family". Lauren said softly.

"No no. That's not what I meant. I meant I want to have your child". Bo said staring straight at Lauren.

When Lauren looked like Bo had thrown cold water on her, she leaned in and took the Doctor's hands.

"Lauren I failed you. I failed you by leaving you at Taft's. I failed you by not looking for you. I failed you by not finding you in time before the Una Mens got to you. Looking back on that, I can't blame Dyson as much anymore, because I was too stupid, and selfish to look for you. To say fuck my pain, and actually look for you. You died twice and I wasn't there the first time. That's all on me.

I know that will hang between us for years to come. But I love you. I love you for who you were back then and are now. I want to have your baby, because I want to feel what you did having mine. Now I'm not saying I want triplets fresh out the gate since we already have three. I'm saying I want to be a mother to your child, like you are to mine. They are ours. They are growing up so fast, that this could be the perfect time for us to conceive again. The threats have died down and those kids are far more powerful now. They will protect us and any future children. Because Charly was born that way. She protects and looks out for her brothers without us ever having to ask her, or tell her to do so. I want to have your child. This is not me trying to make up for my bullshit, this is me wanting to have your child, because it will be yours. I'm rambling the same thing. I thought of how I was going to say this all day and I said it all wrong". Bo said releasing Lauren's hands and sitting back in her own seat.

Lauren stared at Bo. She heard everything that she said. She thought of their history. Bo wanted Lauren when she was only a human, and she wasn't going to touch her until she was sure she wouldn't kill her. She wanted her when the Fae snubbed human and Fae relationships.

She never threw Lauren's humanity in her face, only her Ash necklace. Now here was a powerful Fae asking to have her baby. Hers. Most Fae would have spat at the thought of even touching Lauren in that manner. They mocked her humanity as a shortcoming. Now here was Bo having shortcomings of her own thinking she wasn't good at expressing how she felt about Lauren. A rattled Succubus. How many people can say that a Succubus was intimidated by them? Bo always thought she was a monster, and so did Lauren the first few weeks when had been turned into a shifter. They were two monsters? No. Could monsters create such beautiful children? Create such a beautiful life? No.

"It is fine Lauren. I was stupid. We don't have to do anything". Bo said steading the Doctors hands on her jacket zipper.

Lauren didn't say anything, but she waited for Bo to remove her hands.

Bo jumped when Lauren slowly pulled the zipper down. The Doctor got down on her knees and pulled Bo's jacket off. Bo was left in her bra and pants. But those soon came off too as Lauren unhooked the back and violent ravished Bo's breasts. The Succubus moaned as she bit one of them, and licked the pain away.

Lauren yanked Bo's panties off and tossed them into the seat on the other side of the aisle.

Bo stared at Lauren. She stripped herself and put her clothes on top of Bo's.

Bo jumped when the blonde turned back to her with a hint of blue in her eyes.

Lauren bent down on her knees again and pulled Bo to her. The Succubus could do nothing but moan and grip the back of the seat. When Lauren pulled her closer, she held on to the arms of the seat.

Lauren's eyes flashed blue and gold, and Bo could have sworn it made her tongue harder as she pushed it in and out of her. When Bo's eyes turned blue, Lauren was ready and pushed her Chi inside of the Succubus.

Bo let out a eardrum shattering scream, as she exploded into the Doctor's mouth. She watched as Lauren played with the juices inside of her mouth. Lauren slightly roared and pulled Bo up on her shoulders. The Succubus slammed her back against the chair seat. She didn't have anything to hold on to now. Her left hand slammed against the nearest window and she let her right hand grab on to whatever was near. Mostly the carpeted floor. With every roar Lauren let out, Bo flooded her mouth. The Doctor took her over and over again for two hours straight. At least that's what the clock in the cabin said after Bo could see again. When Lauren finished they gathered their clothes and went into the bathroom to clean up.

"Are you ok? Lauren asked softly as she put her heels back on.

"Yeah. Yeah. That was...shit I can't even rate that or put it into words". Bo panted.

"I love you too". Lauren said as she stepped towards Bo and kissed her passionately. She could have tasted herself on the Doctor's tongue if they hadn't used mouthwash after entering the bathroom.

The women left the bathroom and Bo went to tell Bryce that they were ready to land. Bo wanted to go home, hopefully the kids would be sleeping by now, because she was ready to collapse in the bed and sleep for days.

Of all the times she had slept with the Fae, nobody had done to her Succubus what the Doctor had just done, and she couldn't be happier about it.

"So how are we going to explain your roars? Bo asked shyly.

"We'll tell him we were watching a nature show. He knows I love those things". Lauren smiled.

"Very good". Bo smiled.

 _ **Aife**_

"Morning" This better be done by morning! The Succubus snapped quietly from the private tent she was sitting in. She couldn't risk Hale or Kenzi telling Bo and Lauren that she was up to something in the empty lot and keep it as a surprise at the same time.

 _ **TBC**_


	57. Chapter 57

**_Bo, Lauren and Bryce._**

The women shared another quick dinner, just after takeoff. Once their dishes and glasses were cleared away, they buckled up again, and stared at each other.

Bryce laughed when he walked back to the women. They had fallen asleep, and hadn't woke up yet. "Dr. Lewis. Bo". He said with the deepest voice he could muster.

Bo jumped, and acted as if she was about to pull her blade from it's sheath. "I'm sorry". She said shyly.

"No need. I was just concerned when you ladies didn't answer when I called back to you". Bryce smiled.

"We were watching a science fiction show and fell asleep! Bo and Lauren said in unison.

"It's none of my business what you did. I trust you had a good flight, and won't be requiring anything else? Bryce asked softly.

"No we are good". Lauren smiled as she shook his hand. Bo nodded, and followed Lauren down the stairs, and into their car.

The Doctor was a bit embarrassed, but when she told him that they were ready to land, she didn't think she was that sleepy.

The women waved goodbye, and Lauren sped away from the airport.

 _ **The next morning**_

Bo moaned, and rolled over. As usual she was left alone in their bed. She blinked a few times to take in the sunshine peeking through a small open in the curtains. She inhaled Lauren's scent. It was as intoxicating as sleeping with her. She sat up in bed, and stretched. She smiled, and gently touched her stomach. "Ahhh nothing".

Pulling on her Kimono, she stood up and walked over to the window. She gasped at the sight before her. Lauren and the kids were in the yard, and practicing martial arts.

"When the hell did she learn to do that? Bo whispered as she walked away to immediately shower, and dress.

Lauren smiled as Charlotte helped Dillon with a kick she had just shown them. His little legs couldn't go that high yet, but he was still learning.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren showed them another kick. Ethan was with her step for step. It was such a beautiful morning. The Doctor had tried to wake the Succubus, but Bo was content in her sleep. Or at least that was what the little smile on her face implied. Bo often looked like a grownup version of Charlotte in her sleep. She smiled at the thought of Bo wanting a Lauren. Maybe their baby would be like the shifter. But Lauren wanted another one like Bo. Gorgeous, and loving.

"That's it Dillon! You got it! Lauren screamed excitedly.

Charlotte was back to doing her own kicks. Lauren thought they all looked adorable in their Karate outfits. For just human kids, they would probably look too young. But they are Fae kids, and excelling, even when they struggled at doing something.

"Now why wasn't I invited? Bo cooed as she ran out of the house.

Lauren half rolled her eyes. "I tried to wake you".

"Good morning Lauren". Bo smiled softly biting her lip.

"Good morning sleepy Succubus". Lauren smiled as she launched into another kick.

"You never told me you knew how to do that". Bo said softly.

"You never asked". Lauren shrugged playfully, and turned back to the kids.

The trio were walking, and kicking step for step in perfect sync. Charlotte was in the middle, and turned her head from side to side watching both of her brothers.

"How long have you been out here? Bo asked as the mothers watched them.

"A couple of hours". Lauren replied softly.

Bo nodded, and they both took a seat to watch the kids play and kick each other. Charlotte's kicks were always gentle, and never above the knee.

Bo smiled proudly. They were so close, that she could almost cry.

"Easy son". Lauren said suddenly when Ethan had kicked Dillon a little too hard.

Bo grew a little angry at herself. She had been literally sleeping their youth away. But at least everything was recorded, and not just when they were away from home.

"Seriously Lauren. When did you learn all of this? Bo asked.

"Not really sure. I guess the Una Mens killed a Karate instructor, or something. But I've always had a little defensive training. I just preferred not to use it, unless it was absolutely necessary". Lauren explained as she leaned forward.

"Why didn't you kick the crap out of Nelson then? Bo asked.

"I would have to explain how a human was injured in Fae territory". Lauren replied.

"Dyson would have handled it, or he did handle it". Bo said leaning forward to match Lauren's position.

"I didn't trust him like you did. He was a pompous ass, but he was slick about it. You and Kenzi fell for it, but I never did. He'd rather see me dead, than to see me happy". Lauren countered.

Bo cringed. That stung, and it should've. Dyson could do no wrong, that Bo didn't easily forgive. His hatred of Lauren was loud, and clear, no matter how much Bo pretended he was family.

She killed the man for Lauren, and that wasn't enough. The fact that they are still talking about this now, proves that it still hurts Lauren. All of it. The abandonment for the Fae world. Leaving her when she wanted to talk, then talking to Kenzi or Dyson about it. How fucked was that?

"Lauren. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry". Bo said quietly taking the Doctor's hand.

"Didn't need your apology, but thank you". Lauren said shaking Bo's hand.

"You do need it. I never said it enough. I never proved it enough. You are my love, and my life Lauren. You always have been. We have a family now, and my life is so much better with all of you in it.

I know Dyson was a sore spot. A sore spot I kept hitting you over the head with time, and time again. But he never meant as much to me as you think he did. I loved him, as a friend. But I used him as a lover. I am not proud of it, but that's all it was with him". Bo said staring out at the kids.

"Bo". Lauren sighed sitting up.

"No Lauren. I owe you that apology, and countless others". Bo said softly. She swallowed in embarrassment at her own confession.

"I used my Succubus as an excuse to sleep with him as much as I wanted to, even when I didn't want to. Like that time the car hit me, and I was bleeding internally. I didn't want him, I didn't want anyone but you. I wanted to try and find a way to heal without cheating on you, and that's what it was. To me, I cheated, and that's why I came to talk to you about it. I can't undo any of that, but I can apologize to you. As much as it takes for you to believe how much I loved you all of this time". Bo said throwing a ball back at the kids that Charlotte had thrown at them.

"I do believe you Bo. I know you are being sincere. I love you too. But really this wasn't necessary". Lauren said smiling as Dillon tackled Ethan.

"It was. I can read your aura Lauren. You're still hurting over me and Dyson. You even made a remark that I needed to find a wolf to sleep with. If we can't try to get past this, what are we doing? Bo asked softly.

"We are watching our kids play. We are spending time as a family". Lauren said running her fingers through her hair.

"Lauren please". Bo said taking her hand again.

"I'm telling you that it is fine Bo. We will always have room to grow in this relationship. Our past is always a growing and learning experience". Lauren said shaking Bo's hand again.

Bo sighed softly. She still felt shitty, but she knew she had to stop. Lauren was right. They weren't going to solve every hurt at the moment. She would kick her own ass, if her kids wouldn't pick up on it.

She cursed herself for her current mood. Charlotte was standing still glaring at her.

"What's that about? Bo laughed.

"What? Lauren asked.

"Charly". Bo laughed again.

"She's just looking at you". Lauren said.

"She's looked at me like that before when...". Bo gasped.

"Bo? Lauren said turning to her. The Succubus looked sheet white.

"House. Everyone in the house! Bo screamed. Ethan and Dillon ran in first. Charlotte was still staring at Bo.

Lauren walked over to their oldest, and picked her up. She obviously was going to ignore Bo's instructions.

"Go play! Bo cooed. Charlotte walked backwards up the steps never taking her eyes off of her dark haired mother.

Bo stood still, and smiled when she heard three sets of feet running.

"Your lab". Bo nodded.

Lauren smiled and turned to walk towards it. She had almost forgotten about last night, but knew what Bo was up to.

"Lift up your sleeve". Lauren said as Bo smiled, and complied.

"We've done this before". Bo winked.

"True but that was only to help your hunger". Lauren smiled.

"Oh. I'm hungry alright". Bo winked.

Lauren couldn't help but blush. But once she was in her lab, she was in her Doctor mode.

Bo smiled when she was done. The Succubus pulled her phone out when she heard the back door open.

"Good. Good". Bo said as she, and Lauren walked downstairs.

"Hello sunshines". Aife laughed pulling her shades off.

"Can you baby-sit right now? Bo asked.

Aife laughed. "Always".

"Thanks mom". Bo said softly as she, and Lauren headed out.

Bo sped out of the driveway once Lauren was buckled in.

"I could have taken this alone". Lauren said.

"I know. But I want to know now". Bo said as she sped up.

Lauren smiled, and nodded. She was going to let the Succubus be until they got to her clinic. She could go to Isabeau's, but that facility is not as close as hers is. Bo's patience would be shot if they waited that long too.

The Succubus gently parked, and raced Lauren into her clinic.

"Dr. Lewis! A nurse bowed.

"I'm not here to work, well not like that. This is my patient". Lauren smiled pointing at Bo. The Succubus was panting.

"Very well". Veronica bowed as she watched them walk down the hall.

Bo followed Lauren step for step through her tests. The Doctor didn't speak, or push her away.

"How long? Bo asked when Lauren finished.

"I put a rush on it, it shouldn't be long". Lauren replied.

Bo nodded and sat in the nearest chair. She was grateful Lauren's clinic actually had plush chairs, compared to those hard things found in other clinics.

Lauren took the seat next to Bo's and grabbed her hand. Bo had nothing else to do but rub her legs.

"Bo. Breathe". Lauren smiled.

"I just...I just want to know". Bo smiled.

"I know but holding your breath is not going to speed time up". Lauren laughed.

Bo nodded.

"C'mon, we can go and wait in my office. It's much comfier in there". Lauren said pulling Bo to her feet. The Succubus nodded again, and was a little grateful to be out of that room

Lauren's office was the absolute best. It was almost a small apartment, it has so many amenities.

Bo smiled at the clean smell. Lauren had not been there in weeks, but that didn't mean her staff hadn't been cleaning her office.

"I'd offer you some wine but...". Lauren said softly sitting on her plush couch.

"No this is fine". Bo said as she took a seat next to Lauren, and smiled when the Doctor pulled her into her arms.

"It is a working progress". Lauren said quietly as they stared out of her massive office window. It was cool because nobody could see them.

"I know. I'd say I'm sorry, but that's not what you need. You need action, and you're going to get it. A lot of it too". Bo cooed as she kissed the back of Lauren's hand.

"You're not expecting a potential baby to square things are you? Lauren asked.

"Of course not. I just want to have your baby. She, or he was made with love. Just like Charly, Ethan, and Dillon were". Bo answered.

"We're just different. We've been through what most people will never experience. But we're still here. Together". Lauren said squeezing Bo.

Bo closed her eyes, and sighed. "I understand. I just don't want to lose you, ever. I have so much to make up for, that I wish it could all be done at once. So we can get on to happier times". Bo was back to panting again, but she tried to stop.

"Are you saying you're not happy right now? Lauren asked.

"I'm ecstatic. It just hit me all at once again about how much I hurt you. And no this baby or babies will never be used to compensate for what I've done. I need to fix that myself". Bo said quietly staring at the tree leaves blowing in the wind.

Lauren nodded against the back of Bo's head. They had nearly fallen asleep like that when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in". Lauren said as she sat up with Bo joining her.

"I have your results Dr. Lewis". Casey bowed.

"Thank you Casey. You are dismissed". Lauren said as she took them from him.

Bo stood watching their interaction. Lauren could have so much more, if she wanted to. Be out there somewhere living the high life in country clubs, and rubbing elbows with the rich folks that matched her wealth. Yet here she stood. About to tell a Succubus if she was carrying her child or not.

"I love you". Bo said quietly.

Lauren smiled at Bo's spontaneity. "I love you too".

Bo stood still as Lauren read over everything. Her facial expression never changed. She almost laughed at how professional she was being when it was clearly personal.

"Well? Bo said softly.

"You're pregnant". Lauren said seriously.

"Is there a problem with the results or my blood? Bo asked worriedly.

"Of course not. I was just enjoying making you sweat a little". Lauren smiled wide.

"There are other ways of making me sweat". Bo smiled as Lauren gently pulled her into her arms.

"Annnnd that's how we got here". Lauren laughed.

"Congratulations Lauren". Bo smiled biting her lip.

"Congratulations Bo". Lauren said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey. What is it? Bo whispered.

"You're having my baby, or babies, Bo. Mine. You know what the Fae have always thought of me, so for you to be having mine is big. When I first discovered the Fae, I thought they were much better. Smarter than I was. Then they turned arrogant, and I knew I was better. But then I was treated like shit for my confidence". Lauren half smiled as Bo dried her tears with her fingers.

"I never thought less of you as a human Lauren. Once I met you, yours is the only baby I ever wanted to have". Bo said rubbing the Doctor's back.

Lauren smiled again, and the tears were still flowing.

"I love you Lauren. I really do. Having your baby is big to me too. Yes it won't be a human baby, but it will be yours, and for that I am honored". Bo said stepping away to bow.

"Stop it". Lauren smiled gently tapping Bo's arm.

Bo laughed, and pulled Lauren back to her.

"So how do you want to tell the kids? Lauren asked.

"Well I think one of them already knows. But we can tell them however you like". Bo smiled.

"Over a big dinner, and as celebratory as we can be". Lauren said softly as they danced.

"Kenzi, Hale, and Mom". Bo said quietly.

"Of course". Lauren smiled as she spun Bo, and pulled her back.

"It won't be like last time. We will be better prepared, and besides, those three are going to be bigger soon. Nothing will be a threat this time". Bo said quietly.

"I know". Lauren said as she pulled back.

"Come on. Lets go home". Bo smiled as they left the room, and building.

 ** _Aife and the kids._**

"That's Nana's baby! Aife laughed. As she watched the kids, she snapped pictures. Even in the dark, they were going to turn out great.

She turned to see Bo stop, and park before she entered their driveway.

"Tell me you didn't". Bo gasped.

"Ok I didn't". Aife laughed again.

"Mom. What the...what's going on? Bo asked.

"What's it look like? Aife laughed as she spun around throwing her arms into the air.

"An amusement park". Lauren said stepping beside Bo.

"And that's what it is! Aife smiled.

"Why? Do you know how many people this will attract? Bo asked.

"This is a private amusement park. For your kids. Run by my thralls". Aife laughed.

"They are not big enough for this". Bo protested.

"The rides will get bigger as they do". Aife said as she waved at the trio.

"Considering their shape shifters, they are big enough now". Lauren pointed out.

"Bad, bad timing mom". Bo sighed into her palm.

"Why is that? Because you're expecting? Aife laughed.

"How did you? Lauren gasped.

"A mother always knows". Aife winked.

Bo groaned. She looked around. The place did look safe, and secure. There was one gate that lead directly into their yard. Every ride possible was lit up, and brand new.

"Don't pout Isabeau. Now they will always have something to do, and top security. I'm going to join them. You two stiffs are welcome to come along". Aife laughed as she strolled off.

"We're never going to get them to go to bed now". Bo and Lauren said as they walked through the gates.

Aife laughed when she spotted Charlotte glaring hard at Bo. This amusement park was truly going to be the gift that keeps giving. Her other surprise was still in progress.

 _ **TBC**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Bo**_

Bo shrugged hard. Aife meant well, but it was taking them hours to get the kids to wind down. Just when the Succubus finally laid her head down, she heard a noise. She refused to wake Lauren up, because the Doctor had a hell of a time getting the boys into bed too. Didn't help that their first born was leading the disobedience.

Bo lifted her head, and listened. Oh for Fae's sake, she mumbled internally. It finally registered what the noise was. Bo pulled the thick sheets and blankets off of her body, pulled her kimono on, and went to the door. Gently opening it, she looked down.

"Charlotte, what are you doing up? Bo asked.

Charlotte didn't answer, but ran past Bo, and jumped into their bed. The shifter stretched out on her back, and crossed her paws behind her head. Normally Bo would've thought it looked adorable, but the mother in her was kicking in too.

"You have your own room, and bed to sleep in Charly, now go to bed". Bo whispered.

"It won't hurt her to spend one night here Bo. Remember the last time she did this? It was when I was pregnant. She's here for the baby". Lauren said turning over in bed.

"Charlotte, we're not going to do anything to each other, or anything to harm the baby. Now go to bed". Bo said pointing towards the door.

Charlotte huffed, and snuggled up next to Lauren.

"She's not going to leave Bo. Let her sleep here, or get ready to go at this for hours. But as a Doctor, and someone that's carried three of them, you are going to need a lot of sleep". Lauren said patting Bo's spot on the bed.

"Ok. But tomorrow she sleeps in her own bed". Bo sighed as she finally climbed back into bed.

Lauren nodded. Charlotte closed her little eyes and was soon asleep. Lauren knew it really was about them not trying to harm the baby, but she loved how Charlotte was so close to her. This could be another step towards them becoming closer.

Bo shook her head, and smiled. Charly was going to make her gray sooner rather than later.

"Ooooo! Bo screamed.

Charlotte, and Lauren looked at her.

"What's wrong? Lauren asked.

"Nothing. It was just a sharp pain". Bo said, and laid back down.

Charlotte turned over to sleep in Bo's direction. Lauren did the same thing. She even reached out, and took one of Bo's hands. The Succubus gently squeezed it, and smiled.

Charlotte closed her eyes long enough for her mothers to think that she was asleep. When she started to hear light snoring, she opened her eyes again. She watched everything about Bo. How she slept. Her facial expressions. At one point when she didn't like how Bo was sleeping, she stretched her little arms, and legs out to force Bo to change her sleeping position. When Bo opened her eyes, Charlotte quickly closed hers. Ten hours later, Charlotte was still pretending to be asleep.

She knew what kind of mother Bo is and could be. But sensing the Succubus lack of experience being pregnant, Charlotte was going to do everything that she could think of to remind Bo when Charlotte was first born. The Succubus had to learn on the fly. When to feed Charlotte. When to change her. When to hold her when she cried. The young shifter remembered all of it. Bo putting two leather coats on her to take her out on the patio at the hospital. The mountains of blankets Charlotte slept under in her crib. But the baby was rarely cold.

She's going to be a big sister again. If Bo's delivery day is anything like her other mother's, the Succubus is going to shatter a lot of glass with her screams. So Charlotte has to be ready to step in, and help her little brother, or sister adjust to whatever happens.

She turned over in bed, and cuddled under Lauren's arm. A tear escaped the shifter's eye thinking of her mother sleeping and none of the doctors, or Bo understood why she slept so long even after Charlotte had been born. She didn't quite yet understand who the blonde in the bed was. But the woman was familiar after Bo had placed her in Lauren's arms over, and over again. Even in a hospital room, the woman she grew to realize was her mother, had a warm touch about her. Charlotte wanted to stay there, but her other mother kept pulling her away when the other people entered the room.

Now here she is in bed with the both of them. And a baby that won't have to live almost a year without both mothers looking after him or her. Finally closing her eyes and trusting that it was finally safe to do so, Charlotte yawned and gave into sleep.

 _ **Later that morning.**_

Lauren yawned, and stretched in the bed. She smiled at how adorably Charlotte and Bo were sleeping. Pulling on her robe, and slippers, she gently walked out of the room. She screamed when she tripped over something.

Charlotte stood up in the bed, gritting her teeth. Bo jumped too, and ran over to Lauren.

"It's just Ethan and Dillon". Lauren said. The twins were asleep guarding their bedroom door, and Lauren hadn't noticed them.

Charlotte jumped off of the bed, and looked up at Bo.

"Seriously? What's with the glare? Bo asked.

"She probably knows you need to eat something Bo. Which is where I was going". Lauren said.

"If she can read a book, she can talk. I'm not a mind reader". Bo laughed.

"C'mon lets go get some breakfast". Lauren said pulling Bo, with the kids running behind them.

Charlotte stayed close to Bo. Bo was starving. She wanted a little of everything. Steak, eggs, potatoes, veggies and toast. Lauren cooked everything too.

Charlotte chewed her breakfast slowly. Never taking her eyes off of Bo. Lauren found it amusing. Until she tried to kiss Bo. Charlotte jumped in between them, and put her hand over Bo's mouth. The Succubus sighed. She already predicted how this pregnancy was going to go. A little kiss here, hand holding. But the first would have to be out of Charlotte's sight.

"Charlotte eat your breakfast". Lauren said. Charlotte huffed, and did as she was told. Bo was starting to feel like she had something on her face or robe. Ethan and Dillon seemed unfazed, and had finished their breakfast. Both boys sat, identically watching their sister.

"She's not ready to play babies, but you can go out! Bo smiled.

Lauren nodded, and opened the patio doors for them. In no time, they were running around the yard, and tackling each other.

"Remember when you used to do that Charly? Bo asked. But the shifter just stared at her.

Already out of patience, Bo pushed away from the table, and stood up. "I get it Charlotte. You don't trust me not to harm our baby. But I'm not going to do anything or go anywhere that will put me or the baby in danger. I get that you protect your brothers, and you're already trying to protect your new little brother or sister. But your doctor mother, and I have got this. Go out there, and be a baby again. You're not even two yet, it's ok to be a kid".

"Bo let her be Charlotte. Don't try to change her". Lauren said softly.

"I'm not. I just... Charlotte's in a position that I was never in before. She can go out and be a regular kid. She knows she's different, but nobody's going to shame her for it. Or toss her out of the house while she's still in school. I want our kids to live a normal life. They have that right now. Finally". Bo said softly looking out at Ethan and Dillon playing.

"That's on me Isabeau". Aife said walking into the room.

Bo sighed. "It's not your fault. We know why you gave me up, to protect me from Hades, and the Fae. That's probably where my need and want to help, and protect people came from".

"Charlotte is just like you Bo. She's trying to protect the baby. To make sure that it is born healthy and safe. She probably saw that in you when I was in my coma. She's a smart, and very perceptive baby". Lauren said slowly stepping to Bo.

"I know. I'm filled with so much pride over that. I just wish she'd enjoy being a kid". Bo said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't like going outside to play much. Well that is until the scientist in me discovered the wonderful world of nature". Lauren replied.

"Well there you have it. She's a little of the both of ya. Congratulations. Now where's my damn coffee? Aife applauded, and laughed.

"Mom". Bo said softly.

"Fine. Charlotte don't curse like Nana. Mmmkay? Mmmkay". Aife laughed as Lauren poured her a cup.

"Long night? Lauren asked.

"Not too bad. I had to make sure the park was cleaned up, and closed to the public". Aife answered taking her first sip.

"Mom what were you thinking? Once they get going over there, they'll never want to come home or go to bed". Bo sighed heavily.

"C'mon who doesn't like an amusement park? If you're really good, mama might build an adult sized one". Aife laughed.

"We don't want them spoiled". Bo said seriously

"Ok. Ok. No more surprises". Aife winked down at Charlotte.

"Ok. She's done. Time for a bath Charly". Lauren cooed. She picked her up, and carried her out the room.

"Mama". Charlotte called reaching for Bo.

"Damn it. It's always a task bathing her". Bo laughed.

"But you will enjoy it". Aife smiled.

"I will and I do. She doesn't give Lauren problems when she bathes her though". Bo laughed.  
Aife turned when the doorbell rang. She walked over and let Kenzi in.

"Holy shit. Where did that amusement park come from!? Kenzi asked.

"I built it for the kids". Aife said.

"Dude that shit is awesome! We are they, so I'll have an excuse to go over there". Kenzi beamed.

"The boys are outside. Charlotte is being bathed. They will be given baths after her. So no. They're not going anywhere anytime soon". Aife answered as she took a seat

"Damn". Kenzi whispered as she grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Good morning Kenzi". Lauren said as she returned to the dining room.

"Good morning Lauren! I stopped by after noticing the park next door. Then I was told the boys haven't been bathed yet". Kenzi smiled as she grabbed more bacon.

"Not yet. Bo's still bathing Charlotte". Lauren smiled.

"Oh balls. That doesn't sound good". Kenzi laughed.

"Charlotte! Come back here! I haven't finished drying you off yet! Bo screamed.

"I've got her! Aife laughed scooping up a squirming Charlotte into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I can't run after her like I used to". Bo said panting.

"Are you okay? Lauren asked softly.

"I'm okay babe. Just a little winded". Bo said.

"Here. Sit down". Lauren said pulling a chair out for Bo.

"And drink this". Aife said pushing a bottle of water across the table with her free hand.

"Ok...what have I missed? Kenzi asked.

"Bo's pregnant". Lauren smiled as she rubbed the Succubus back.

"Well sh... sheets! Why didn't you call?! I would've packed up a bag, and picked out a guest room to help out! Kenzi smiled.

"We just found out, and we can handle this". Bo said.

"You have three kids with crazy powers. You don't have three arms, and neither does Lauren. At least let me help until the baby's born". Kenzi said.

"We have six arms actually, but she's right Isabeau. We don't know how your body will respond to all the powers, that Lauren and the babies possess". Aife said.

"No. Thanks. But this is my family, we've got this. Mom will continue to live here, and help out when, and wherever she can. Kenzi, you're always welcome here, and you know that. As far as my pregnancy and new powers, I have a great and experienced doctor here". Bo said squeezing Lauren's hand.

"Then I'm staying all day. Hale can handle our clients and case load". Kenzi said as she grabbed her phone. She sent Hale a long text, and put it away.

Lauren sat with Bo, watching her. Of course she had experience having three children. But it still haunts her that she wasn't aware with Charlotte. The shifter was resting at Bo's feet. Lauren pulled a blanket from the couch, and wrapped it around the Succubus.

The gang sat in their own thoughts. Bo broke the silence first.

"Ladies and my child, I'm fine. Go. Do what you need to do. Kenzi go to work. Mom..do whatever you do. Lauren and I still have to bathe our sons. Charlotte? Go play! Bo cooed.

Charlotte kept her spot. Her little eyes were already getting droopy.

"It's okay sweetie. Take a nap". Bo cooed as she rubbed Charlotte's back.

"I'll bathe the boys. Ethan? Dillon? Come inside". Lauren said as she held the door for them.

"I do have something to do". Aife said as she set her coffee cup in the sink, and left the house.

"I'll keep Bo company". Kenzi said moving to a chair closer to the Succubus.

"Ugh. I don't need to be looked after, or keep company". Bo sighed.

"Bo. C'mon it's me. We both know how you wigged the hell out when you thought Lauren was dying. Her body had to adjust to it, and so does yours. Aife can tell you what a Succubus birth is like. But Lauren's a shifter at the hands of the Una Mens. That can't be a regular Fae baby birth. You pampered the hell out of Lauren. Let her, and us, pamper you". Kenzi said.

"I'm not helpless. I can still do a few things. Well accept keep up with Charlotte when she's running. I've never been able to keep up with them on foot". Bo said shyly.

"Well look at it this way, you'll have all the powers that they do. So you'll be able to run faster, and do everything that they do". Kenzi said gently pushing on Bo's shoulder.

Bo nodded. She hadn't thought of that. It sucked when Lauren or Charlotte took off, and the Succubus needed a car or motorcycle to try and catch up to them.

"This is your family Bo. Look at Charlotte. She could be out there playing, but she's sticking to you like glue. You don't have to pace hospital halls alone. Or fall asleep in a cold hospital room, alone. In a short amount of time, you and Lauren had a family. A badass one too. So Succubus, stop trying to be She-Ra, and accept the love and support that's around you". Kenzi said.

"I was putting up a front Kenz. I'm just a little scared. I want this baby, I do. I'm just scared that I'll do something wrong, and lose it. Lauren lost her life once because of me, I don't want to lose our baby too". Bo whispered.

"That's Lauren's baby too Bo. You know she would move heaven and Earth trying to save and protect that little one. Shucks Charlotte may try and go to hell or Valhalla to try and kick somebody's ass". Kenzi said.

Bo sighed into her hands.

"C'mon lets go watch a movie. It'll take your mind off of it". Kenzi said stretching her hand out to Bo.

Bo took it, and stood up. They walked into the living room, and once Bo was settled on the couch, Kenzi started browsing through the TV channels.

Bo laughed when Charlotte was sleep walking, and jumped on the couch, and stretched out next to Bo.

"Awww. The Lion King again! Bo laughed.

"It's okay. I'll watch it with them. Besides you and Lauren need to talk". Kenzi said as she made room for Ethan and Dillon on the couch.

Bo nodded silently, and took Lauren's hand. Bo looked back for Charlotte, but the shifter was watching the movie.

 _ **Aife**_.

"So it's almost done? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am". James replied.

"Then get people to work on the inside too. I will be back in three days. It better be done". Aife replied.

"Yes ma'am, it will be". James nodded.

 _ **Lauren and Bo.**_

The women decided to talk in their bedroom. Lauren made sure that Bo was comfortable on the plush chair.

"So what do we need to talk about? Lauren asked.

Bo took a few quick breaths while staring at Lauren. This could trigger other issues that their relationship hasn't completely healed from yet. But she needed to be honest with the doctor. Considering her biggest fear is medical.

"Bo? Lauren said.

"I want this baby Lauren, I do. But I'm scared that I'm going to do something that kills it. You lost your own life because of me, I don't want to cost our baby it's life too". Bo said quietly. She was trying to keep her voice even. But everything in her was screaming for her to cry.

"Bo we didn't know that I was pregnant. We had gone for months like that. I didn't know what I was doing. I could've gone into the woods or something, gotten into a fight, and lost her. But there was always something in me that knew that I needed to take care of myself. In your situation, we know what to expect.

You took care of Charlotte on your own. When you needed help, you reached out, but I know in my gut and from what I saw on those security tapes that you did and tried everything that your gut told you to.

The Una Mens were powerful. Trying to handle, or to match their powers proved fatal to me, and many others. But in my situation, you brought me back because you wanted to. Because you love me. You will not lose this baby because we love each other and it.

You asked to carry my baby, and I trust you completely to do so. Because I love you and our family". Lauren replied.

"I love you". Bo cried.

"I love you too. Now come on. It's time for you to eat again". Lauren said pulling Bo to her feet.

The women reached the living room. Bo took her seat back, as Lauren went to prepare lunch. Charlotte settled down and put her head in Bo's lap. Bo sighed and settled herself down.

 _ **TBC**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Lauren**_

The sounds of pots and pans hitting a surface, meant that Lauren was busy in the kitchen. It was a good thing they still have a standing order for fresh meats, because everything would be frozen. She pulled some fresh steaks, and veggies out. She smiled thinking of how big of a portion, she was going to give Bo. That and to make sure the Succubus actually eats most of it, this time.

She has a growing family. Bo had fed Charlotte for a year. It was Lauren's turn to be the supportive mate. Thanks to online delivery, she could arrange for fresh groceries to be delivered. She'd tried once and was highly upset that they were given nearly spoiled food. Once she told them who she was, everything had been grade A since.

The doctor was in her groove, stirring here, and flipping there. She was taste testing everything. She even made a little more in case guests arrived unexpectedly. She thought about opening a window, but that would draw every beast in the area to their house, and rile up their baby shifters.

Once everything else was cooking, she started making a sugarless cake from scratch. She knows it won't be received well, but it's healthy. Besides, she's good enough to make them think it has sugar.

 _ **Kenzi and Hale**_

Hale looked at Kenzi. Her head clearly wasn't on her work. "Kenzi, you alright?

Kenzi was tapping a pen on her desk. She had heard Hale talking, but hadn't heard a word, he had said. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Bo. Seems like she's regressing".

"How so? Hale asked curiously.

"First of yay, she's pregnant! Second of all, she's scared shitless that's she going to lose the baby, like she lost Lauren. It's bad Hale. When they were at the hospital, if Bo wasn't worried Lauren and Charlotte, she was in the bathroom crying. I never would've known had I not gone in there". Kenzi said leaning back into her chair.

"Bo was pretty bad off. A lot of Fae are still pissed off because of the rampage Bo went on trying to find Lauren. Although most of them felt better about it after the Una Mens died. I had to step in a few times and tell them just because Lauren was one, she wasn't evil, and emotionless". Hale replied. He shuddered thinking of the loud voices and bodies flying around when the Fae were fighting each other, hoping the Una Mens wouldn't want their wounded bodies.

"I offered to move in. But she doesn't want that. They have three kids Hale, and no telling how many Bo is pregnant with. She needs to get her stuff out in the open, because Charlotte is growing up fast and will be even more harder to handle". Kenzi said.

"Our meetings are done for the day. Why don't you take off, and I'll finish the paperwork". Hale suggested.

"I'll do that. They'll probably just be about done with lunch". Kenzi said as she stood, and looked at the clock.

Hale waved Kenzi out. He rubbed his beard, and shook his head. He felt bad for Bo. She'd made a bad decision, and it's coming back to haunt her. He'd never known a Succubus until Bo showed up. Then men and women were practically throwing themselves at her. He'd never even seen Lauren make a move on anyone romantically. But the doctor practically glowed whenever Bo was around. It wasn't about her succubus, it was about Bo. If Lauren could resist the charms of the Incubus she treated, she could resist Bo. But she didn't. Shaking his head again, he started on finishing the paperwork on their latest case.

 _ **Aife.**_

The Succubus stood staring with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't kidding about wanting her latest project completed soon. It was coming along nicely, but not fast enough.

James had been moving his people around quickly after the Succubus gave them a deadline. Aife didn't want them to be sloppy while they worked, so she watched them until it was time for lunch. It was too hot to be standing in the sun at a construction site. So she thralled them and left.

 _ **Bo and Lauren's**_

When Lauren announced lunch was ready, Charlotte jumped off of the chair she was sitting in, and looked up to Bo.

"I'm coming sweetie". Bo said gently rubbing the top of the shifter's head.

It hadn't taken Lauren long to cook, but Charlotte never left Bo's side. Wherever Bo went, she went. The Succubus nearly cried at how protective Charlotte was being, even before the baby is born. She quickly understood that she was trying to watch everything that Bo did. If she jumped up, and down. If she walked up the stairs too fast. But there wasn't a need to go up to the upper levels yet. Everyone was downstairs.

Ethan and Dillon had been playing until Lauren called for them. Bo had been watching them and the television too. She was happy not to be watching the Lion King again. When she passed a science show, Charlotte watched it for a second, and turned her eyes back on Bo.

All five settled in for a heavy and hearty lunch. Bo's was specific to her current cravings. The Succubus more than got her fill before pushing the last plate away, and handed it to the boys to finish.

Once they were all done, it was nap time. Ethan and Dillon were too stuffed to protest, so that only left Charlotte.

"Charlotte it's time for a nap". Lauren said quietly.

The young shifter roared, and gritted her teeth at Bo.

"I'm going to take a nap too". Bo smiled down at her.

"I'm going to stay up in case someone comes over". Lauren said kissing Bo on her forehead.

"Ok". Bo smiled as she kissed Lauren back. Once her family were all down for their naps, Lauren grabbed the remote and settled down on the couch.

 _ **Bo and Charlotte**_.

Bo laughed when Charlotte snuggled close to her. It was cute now, but not late in the night. She was starting to interrupt Lauren and Bo's sleeping groove. Not that they were going to do anything. Even for a Succubus, Bo didn't want to sleep with Lauren in fear of hurting the baby, or babies. She'd learned to tell Lauren how she was feeling often on case her pregnancy turned out like Lauren's. Bo didn't want to lapse into a coma. It would kill her to know that her family wouldn't have her protection even though they're all capable of protecting themselves. She smiled with pride, and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Downstairs**_

Aife walked in pulling Lauren from her TV show.

"Where is everyone? The Succubus asked.

"Napping". Lauren replied as she stood to make a pot of coffee.

"How's she doing? Aife nodded upwards.

"She's eating. As far as sleeping. Not so much". Lauren answered.

Aife walked over and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Can we talk about that? Aife asked.

"I thought you of all people might know the ins and outs of a Succubus pregnancy". Lauren said pouring them both a cup of coffee. Their coffee maker was fast and it helped for a busy house like theirs.

"True doctor, but I don't have the powers of the Una Mens". Aife said stirring her drink.

Lauren nodded and took her seat. "Everything was fine or at least I thought. I thought my shifter had me well protected from any illness. I was so busy treating every one of my patients that I never stopped to treat myself. It seemed like my energy only grew. Even to the point that I didn't need to drink this. Bo and I were... hell I can tell you...we were still making love on a regular basis, so the scientist in me never suspected that I was pregnant with Charlotte. You've met her, she's hardly ever tired either".

"So Isabeau is likely experiencing all of that, even this early on in her own pregnancy". Aife nodded in understanding.

"Bo's struggling mentally. She's always careful about everything. Worried she won't be healthy enough to protest us, if something were to happen. She's forgotten we are all well off than we were before. I wouldn't be shocked if Charlotte was protecting herself before she was born while I was in my coma". Lauren sighed gently.

"Then we will all be Team Isabeau. You and I can talk to her, and make sure that she has everything that she needs. Physically and mentally. We will get her through this". Aife said gently patting the top of Lauren's hand.

"Okay. Lunch is still on the stove if you want some". Lauren said gesturing behind her.

Lauren rose from her seat, and went to check the mail.

Aife was a little hungry for actual food. She had been out all day and hadn't fed once. So she took Lauren up on her offer, and made a plate.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had been asleep for a good hour before she turned halfway over. Chills coated her body when she heard the first roar. Shaking her head, she gripped the sheets tighter and tried to settle back down to sleep. She took a deep breath, and could've sworn she felt a pulse enter her stomach. Figuring she was dreaming again, she sighed.

Roar. Rip. Roar. Rip. Running down a long and empty road, the shifter roared again. Bo felt like she was suspended in the air, because she could only watch the scene in front.

"Come back! The Succubus screamed, and her words fell as silent as the night.

Warmth again touched her body. Shaking her head, she rolled over into the other direction, and felt a small body just under her chest.

Roar. Screeching beasts. Roar. Screeching beasts. Warmth filled her lower body.

The shifter was now so far gone, that Bo no longer saw it under the bright moonlight.

"Come back! Bo screamed. This time, she heard a small roar, and felt that warmth again.

Opening her eyes, she immediately grabbed her stomach in fear. Her eyes went wide when she felt a furry paw. Charlotte's eyes were flashing back and forth. She sent one last pulse into Bo's stomach and stopped. Bo's chills faded at the touch.

"Thank you sweetie". Bo cried pulling the shifter gently against her.

"Bo". Lauren whispered as she stepped into the room. Bo held out an arm to Lauren and the Doctor rushed into it. With tears flowing freely between them, Lauren dried Bo's first, then her own, and spoke.

"Charlotte? Can you go play or find your nana? Lauren asked quietly. Thankfully she left them without protest.

"Ethan and Dillon? Bo sobbed.

"They're fine. Aife's playing with them". Lauren replied softly. She squeezed Bo's hand, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry". Bo sobbed.

"There's no need for apologies. Do you want to talk about it? Lauren asked moving even closer.

"I'm scared Lauren. I'm so scared". Bo said as she rested in Lauren's arms.

"Bo you've ever only been scared of your succubus. So what's happened? Lauren asked.

"I lost you Lauren. I lost you because I was petty and careless. Then you died. The you I always wanted to protect, died. I'm scared that I am going to do something stupid, and careless and lose this baby. No matter how many times we talk about this, I can't shake this feeling. That moment when we arrived to find the Una Mens being attacked, you weren't there. I thought they'd already killed you again. Then you showed up, and literally died right in front of me. They had turned you into something you never were, violent. I wasn't fighting you like that shifter was, but my hand may as well have been on your throat. I took my attention off of you, and it cost you something, you can never get back. I don't know what to do with, and about carrying a baby besides feed myself, and try to rest, but that would be like taking my attention off of it, and it will die". Bo sobbed again.

"I know being pregnant for the first time is scary. You're filled with constant paranoia and fear. But you are not alone in your fear. There's a tiny part of me that's scared too. Because we didn't know with Charlotte. But Bo we have three beautiful kids, and you have one of our best weapons inside of you, besides the baby. Your Succubus Bo. This baby is hers too. She will do everything that you can't to protect it. Your mother and I will be right there with you. During it all, and afterwards. I know a shifter baby is not your average pregnancy, but we will not lose this baby or babies. Because it was conceived in love and will be protected with love. Love brought me back from my death, and I'm going to bring you back from this". Lauren whispered softly kissing the top of Bo's head.

The doctor continued to hold Bo, until she fell asleep again. Her grip on Lauren's hands was strong. Lauren closed her eyes as tears fell again. She sighed gently and allowed herself to fall asleep. This was probably the only real sleep Bo had gotten recently. Bo had spent years living with the guilt of Lauren's death. Now the Succubus was mentally dying, and needs Lauren to bring that part of her back to life.

Lauren thought about Taft. There really wasn't a safe way out of there, without making Bo think that she was going to kill Dyson. The thought of both men, riled up the shifter in her. Her death wasn't entirely Bo's fault, it was hers, and Dyson's. She trusted men she loathed, instead of the woman she loves.

Charlotte will worry along with her brothers. So it's time the adults fix themselves, and their family.

 _ **Downstairs**_

Kenzi pulled her sunglasses on top of her head, as she walked towards the house. "Are they out?

"Sleeping. Isabeau had a nightmare, so I'm on baby duty". Aife answered as she threw another ball for the trio to fetch.

"Did Bo have a breakdown? Kenzi asked as she waved at the kids.

"Just pregnancy stuff". Aife said trying to wave Kenzi's worry off.

"Well I hope that they have at least talked, because Bo's about to bust if she hasn't already". Kenzi sighed watching Bo's family. Bo's family. The words nearly choked her up.

"What do you know about it? Aife asked. She meant what she told Lauren. Bo's needs were going to come before everything. Even the amusement park which was currently closed to keep their block as quiet as possible.

Kenzi gently cleared her throat. "Bo's been all go. When Lauren had disappeared from where we had her stashed, Bo was furious with everyone. She went for days without a real lead, and when she found Lauren, she was still going. Trying to get Lauren free from the Una Mens grip. Just when she thought she was going to convince Lauren to come home with her, they were attacked, and Lauren had no choice but to leave Bo again. When she found her, Lauren fought another shifter, and died. Bo brought her back, but she really wasn't the same since. Obviously neither of them were. They finally got back together, and even after that Bo was still full go. Things were really looking up for a whole year. Until we came home from work. Lauren didn't look well, and we rushed her to the hospital. Then she went into a coma and Charlotte was born. Bo was still a mess. She even had to reach out to some shifters just to learn how to feed a cub. It was like Lauren was lost to her again. But this time she was responsible for their baby while Lauren was away, so to speak.

Right now she's scared of losing the part of Lauren that's growing inside of her. If the baby dies Bo would have failed Lauren again". Kenzi explained.

"Wow. I didn't know all of that". Aife sighed.

"Bo's always been in love with Lauren. Even when they were apart. She's scared to death of making another mistake. A mistake that could cost them the baby. Lauren's baby". Kenzi replied. The sun had started to set and the kids were resting on the patio deck.

"Then we all need to love Isabeau. Help her through this". Aife said.

"I offered to move in, and take one the guest rooms, but she declined. Bo's proud and a tad stubborn". Kenzi said.

"Then move in as my guest". Aife suggested.

"Umm.. hello? It's me Kenzi". Kenzi said.

"If my daughter is a mess, like you and Lauren have both reported to me, then we need all hands on deck". Aife replied.

Kenzi rolled her tongue in her mouth. "No BS? She asked.

"Not this time". Aife laughed.

"Ok. I'll go and pack up a few bags, and I'll be back tonight". Kenzi said standing up, and rushing off.

Aife picked the kids up and carried them into the house. She noticed the time, and Bo and Lauren hadn't emerged yet. She pulled her phone out and ordered dinner. Once the food had been ordered, she made another call.

"It's Aife. By my count, you still owe me a favor. Tomorrow you will return that favor Tau, or I'll take it out of your ass. Don't fuck with me about this because you know I will". Aife snapped.

Once she was convinced Tau took her seriously, she hung up. Tomorrow would be about the future. Tonight is about the present, and family.

 _ **TBC**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Aife**_

The Succubus was up early, and had just finished dressing. She needed to dress down, but dress aggressively too. So she dressed in jeans, a form fitting t-shirt , boots and a leather jacket. Sure it's hot as hell out but she always valued her scarless arms.

She was literally about to walk in a lion's den. Once she was happy with her look, she opened her bedroom door. She wasn't shocked at what she found.

"Come in, and sit on the bed." Aife said stepping backwards.

Charlotte put her head in the air and pranced as she passed the Succubus. Once she was on the bed, Aife sat beside her.

"You can't come with me. I'll be fine. You need to stay here for your mother, Bo. She's already afraid that she's going to lose your little sister or brother. You going with me, will only upset her more. So stay here and be a good little badass. Ok? Aife smiled as she rubbed Charlotte's back.

Charlotte laid down on the bed, and waited for Aife to open the door again. She jumped off of the bed, and ran downstairs. She watched as her grandmother grabbed her keys, and left. She stared out of the window and waited until Aife's car was out of sight before stretching out to nap.

 _ **Tau's lair.**_

The lions and lionesses were all asleep. Most woke up when they heard a car door slam shut. Aife pulled her jacket on as she strolled up the walkway. Her heels hitting the concrete, showed she meant business.

"Tau! Call them off. You know I will drain every last one of these little bastards." Aife said as they snipped at her feet.

"Stand down! Tau screamed.

"Good boy". Aife laughed.

"If I didn't know you Aife, you would be brunch." Tau said quietly.

"But you do know me, and know your place. Which is dwindling as we speak, with my heirs behind me". Aife laughed.

"I know the Succubus is expecting. What does that have to do with me and mine? Tau asked bitterly.

"My granddaughter wanted to come with me. I'm quite sure she still knows how to find this dump. So mind your manners. Yes my daughter is expecting, which is why you're going to track down an old Succubus shifter. I'd go myself, but my daughter needs me. You are to call me when you find her. You can start your search in Berlin. Be quick, secretive, and thorough about it Tau. If I have to call or come back here, I'll bring my pack, and we'll snack on yours. You are not to bother Dr. Lewis with this either". Aife explained as she slowly walked out of the lair with her eyes flashing blue.

"Gilbert". Tau said softly.

"Sir? Gilbert said stepping forward.

"Get everyone ready. Sadie's not going to be so easy to find. But we must be quick about it." Tau replied.

"Since when are we errand boys for the Succubus? Gilbert scoffed.

"Now Gilbert! I don't have time to explain myself to you. You need to focus on getting the pack ready to find Sadie! Tau roared. The rest of the pack were all awake now.

 _ **Lauren and Kenzi**_

Lauren had just finished making breakfast when she sensed Kenzi.

"Does Bo know you're here? Lauren asked.

"No she doesn't. Aife asked me to stay as her guest. All hands on deck, so to speak." Kenzi said as she stood next to Lauren.

Lauren smiled at the thought. "She should be down soon. Not sure what we're going to do today, yet."

"We'll just see how Bo is and what she wants to do. I don't have to be doing anything. Hale's running the office, so we're good there." Kenzi said taking a glass of orange juice.

"Kenzi have you ever thought? Lauren asked.

"No thanks Doc. I'm happy with one life right now. I can't see myself living thousands of years. Fighting thousands of wars. But ask me again in a few years". Kenzi said sitting at the table. Lauren walked over and joined her.

"Kenzi I know we all haven't always gotten along, but I know the affect your death would have on Bo. Me and the kids too. So I'll leave it at that. Lets eat! Lauren smiled seeing Bo coming into the room with their shifters following her.

Kenzi smiled at the little routine they had going on. The kids laid down on a large blanket and Lauren brought their food to them.

"We tried getting them to eat in their human forms, but Charly loves her shifter. So her brothers do too." Bo smiled.

"Holl shizz pops! Is that for Bo?! Kenzi gasped as she turned around and noticed the small buffet sitting in front of the Succubus.

"It is. Bo has a huge appetite now. '' Lauren smiled as she took a seat across from Kenzi.

"Yikes is the nicest way I can say it". Kenzi gasped again.

"Shifters can eat a lot and we feed her succubus another way….." Lauren started.

"Stop right there please. If you finish that, I'll never eat, and your made from scratch waffles are the bombzilla.* Kenzi smiled as she took a bite.

The women laughed and ate. Lauren was beyond relieved to see Bo laughing.

They all cleaned up and helped bathe the kids. Charlotte had apparently listened to her grandmother, because even her bath was easy.

Aife walked in clapping her hands and the group turned around. "Everyone dressed? Good let's go!

"Where are we going? Bo asked.

"It's a surprise, lets go". Aife said as the kids followed her out. They took two cars and drove a good distance before Aife parked. They all climbed out and followed the Succubus.

"Mom we can't. They're not big enough yet." Bo said shyly.

"They're staying with me. You're going over there! Aife said pointing.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm going in. '' Kenzi said pulling a bag from Bo's car. She pointed towards the ladies room, and Lauren followed with a bag for them. Once everyone changed, Aife took the kids and left the other three to their private jacuzzi.

Bo kept raising up trying to see what Aife was doing with the kids. She jumped when a hunky man walked over to them.

"From Aife". He said setting a monitor down on the table. Now they could see what the kids are doing.

Bo sighed in relief and gently kicked her feet in the water. The women enjoyed talking and listened to Kenzi talk about her cases. Bo kind of missed working, but being a mother was a job too. A more than rewarding one. Kenzi and Hale were still sending Bo a massive check every month, even though Lauren has plenty of money.

They all laughed when the kids were swimming with Aife on the monitor.

"When they get bigger, we'll build one". Bo said softly.

"They're shape shifters too Bo, they're big enough now". Kenzi said gently.

"In my head I know that. But in my heart, I'm afraid". Bo said.

"They will be fine Bo. This little one or ones here, will be fine." Lauren said gently rubbing Bo's stomach.

"I just don't…..the Succubus blew out a breath...I don't know how to calm down about this. We didn't even know you were pregnant. How am I going to know when the baby's just kicking or when something's really wrong? Bo sighed.

"Your Succubus will protect the baby Bo. She's probably protecting it right now. It's her baby too. Try to think of it that way ok? Lauren said softly.

"Ok. I'll try. '' Bo said.

"Enjoy the water. We may not be getting in another one of these for awhile". Kenzi smiled as she moved around. The thing was big enough for ten people, so they all had plenty of room to move around.

Bo leaned back against Lauren as they watched Kenzi swim to the other end and crack jokes on the way back.

"Yep. Mama's gonna have to get one of these". Kenzi said as she tapped the Jacuzzi wall.

"We'll get one. When we're ready. '' Lauren smiled softly.

"Well you two are duds. Time for Aunt Kenzi to join the real fun". Kenzi said as she climbed out of the jacuzzi and joined Aife and the kids in the giant swimming pool.

"Are we really duds? Bo laughed.

"Of course not. Kenzi is just being Kenzi.'' Lauren said massaging Bo's shoulders.

Bo took some deep appreciative breaths.

"You know she's living with us now". Lauren said quietly.

"What?! After I told her no last night? ! Bo groaned.

"Easy Bo. Aife invited her to stay and honestly, I think it will be good for you. I can work from my lab when you two are hanging out, and Kenzi can work from her pop up office in the guest room when we're spending time together". Lauren explained.

"But still, I asked her not to do that! I'm not a basket case! Bo snapped angrily.

Lauren gripped her shoulder and spoke again. "Nobody's saying that Bo. We're all here for you. That's why we're working from home and taking turns spending time with you. We aren't trying to hover. But in case you've forgotten, we have three other active kids. Charlotte is growing by the hour. We're just one big family now. You are a full blooded Succubus carrying my baby. A Succubus, a shifter and everything else in that book. We're all going to be around during your pregnancy. You're right. We didn't know about mine, but we know about yours and your Succubus is in there too".

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a nag, or a pain in the neck." Bo said quietly.

"It's probably your hormones sweetie. Nobody's blaming you for being emotional or unstable". Lauren said as she gently pushed Bo forward so she could move around her. She kissed her shoulder, as she did.

The women played in the water a little bit, until they were ready to join the others. They gasped when Charlotte was diving into the deep end.

"Charlotte! Bo screamed. The young shifter came up laughing.

"She's been doing that". Aife laughed from her lounge chair.

"No! Not Ethan and Dillon too! No! Bo screamed waving her hands in the air.

Lauren jumped into the pool and waited beside Kenzi. The boys did back flips into the deep end and came up laughing in Lauren and Kenzi's arms.

"Are they okay? Bo asked.

"They're fine! Lauren smiled as she set Dillon free and swam to the other end with them.

Bo walked over and was eased down onto the lounge chair next to Aife. Aife adjusted the cushions so that Bo would be comfortable.

"Your pregnancy is nothing like mine or Lauren's was. I was raped, and she didn't know. I know what it's like to be scared, because I was when Hades took you from me and placed you in that crib. I never thought I would get out of that cage, and as evil as he was, I knew when I did, I was going to get you out. Then hide you from the Fae, and him. I'm sure if it was left up to Trick, I never would've seen you again. Lou Ann was our saving grace because she knew how to get ahold of me, after you went to see her. Your kids will always come first Isabeau, it's a natural instinct. But in your situation, you don't have to give them up for protection. You have a loving partner and good friends in Hale and Kenzi. No Fae would pay you for not working. All you have to do is be a mother. That's it. Your Succubus will protect the baby. I know mine protected you for months inside of me. Once it, or they are born, we'll do the rest. I have some people looking for another Succubus shifter. She will give you some tips. Things only someone else in your position would know. She also knew the Una Mens. We got this Isabeau. All of us". Aife said quietly.

"This is my family Mom. I have to be able to protect them. When Lauren was in her coma, I never let Charlotte out of my sight. They would've killed her, or taken her, if they knew she existed. Ethan and Dillon are bigger, but they're all still my babies. Now I'm carrying one. I don't want to let them or Lauren down". Bo said taking a glass of milk from one of Aife's thralls.

"I could've gone looking for Sadie, I'm sure she'll be found. But I chose to stay here Bo instead. To be here to help you with whatever you need. To help Lauren stay cool too. I didn't get to do that for you and Charlotte. But I'm here now. '' Aife said smiling and waving at the group in the pool.

Bo smiled too. As crazy as her mother could be, she always showed up. When she and Trick first spoke of Aife, there wasn't love or affection coming from Trick. It was more like he got rid of the shit on his shoe of a daughter. He didn't even want Bo to see, or ever talk to her. Fuck that! What gave him the right to decide that for Bo? She didn't know Trick was her grandfather yet. But there he sat, and Dyson stood, planning Bo's life. Then the Succubus showed up. Bold as shit. Sure she gave a fake name, but hadn't Bo lived under fake names too? Perhaps if she hadn't, she might've found her mother before she ever met Trick. The Succubus in her stirred. Bo wasn't going to be like that. Their kids would make their own decisions. They're already too smart to follow behind strangers wants and needs. Dyson needed her for sex. Trick needed a second chance to mold a Succubus into what he wanted Aife to be. Hades was a bastard, but Aife was a stronger parent because she showed up to help her, not to hurt her.

Bo smiled taking another glass of milk from the thrall. She watched her family swimming in the pool. Nothing sounded or looked more beautiful than their smiles, and fun with each other. She was starting to calm about her own insecurities. They are going to have a great life, and lunch soon, as her stomach growled. "It's lunch time". She said softly.

Aife nodded and the adults all showered and changed. Once they were back home, their pizza had arrived.

"Oh no. Veggie food.'' Bo laughed.

"That's right you're eating large meals, but you're eating right". Lauren smiled kissing the side of Bo's head.

"It's not too bad". Bo smiled as she quickly devoured an entire pizza and moved on to the next.

"I'm a guest, so I'm not eating like that". Kenzi said picking up a large slice of pepperoni.

The kids ran into the room after Aife had bathed them. They found their usual spots and fed on fresh meats and veggies.

Lauren put on some music, and it felt like a party. The kids ran and laughed. It was going to help their mothers later when it is time for bed. Aife watched them from a chair against the far wall.

"Let's go outside! Lauren said excitedly as she opened the door for them.

"Thanks for renting out that pool and jacuzzi today". Bo said.

"I didn't have to rent it, it's mine. So is the house being built behind it." Aife said.

"Your pool and house? Are you moving out? Bo asked.

"After you've delivered, yes. But don't worry, I'll still visit". Aife smiled.

Bo sighed in relief.

 _ **Tau and Gilbert**_

The old shifter paced back and forth. None of his pack had checked in with him yet. They were scattered everywhere looking for Sadie. She was known for disappearing, and making it nearly impossible to find her.

"We still haven't found her sir". Gilbert said from behind Tau.

"I don't want to be here too long. We could be ambushed." Tau said.

"You really think the Succubus would do that? Gilbert asked.

"Find Sadie now. Bring her to me without a scratch on her". The old shifter said. Berlin was crawling with Succubi. He didn't like it.

Aife never backed down on a threat. But it wasn't all for her. He still cared about Lauren a bit. She was so young, and ripe when he met her. She almost felt like a daughter, until they had a falling out.

"Tau. What are you doing here? A voice called out.

"Show yourself! Tau commanded.

"Show myself? Is your nose broken? The voice laughed.

"Now Sadie! It's important! Tau snapped.

"Watch your tone with me old King. You're far away from home." Sadie laughed as she finally emerged.

"Watch yourself old Succubus. I'm not alone". Tau snickered.

"Then you must know I'm not alone either. It must be mighty important for the mighty King to seek out peasants like me". Sadie said waving her arms in the air.

"I'm here on behalf of someone you may know of". Tau said. He hadn't moved backwards, even though that's what Sadie wants him to do.

"We all know the Succubus is expecting. That is none of my business". Sadie said waving him off.

"It's not just that Succubus you need to be worried about." Tau said.

"Who else is there? Sadie asked.

"Aife! Tau said.

Sadie laughed. "Last I heard that bitch was dead."

"She is the daughter of the Blood King. She's not dead. But you will be if you don't come with me". Tau said. He urged his pack to move in. Sadie was surrounded, and outnumbered, and she knew it.

"Boys. Boys. Calm your stones. I'll see the Succubus". Sadie laughed. Yes. She'd see Aife. It had been too long since she'd seen that succubus, and she was going to make it count.

 _ **Charlotte**_

The gang had a nice dinner and evening. After a nice time at the pool, the kids kept falling asleep, so they all retired to their rooms. Charlotte jumped up in the middle of the night, and ran to Aife's room. The Succubus had left the door open enough for the shifter to enter. She jumped on the bed, and found an empty spot at the foot of the bed, and settled in to sleep again.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **AlN This fic still has a long way to go. It's still fun to write. Haven't decided on that yet Lazytown2000. :)**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**Aife**_

The Succubus was up, showered and ready to go on a little errand. She took a seat on her bed, and put the finishing touches on her outfit.

She remembered Charlotte sleeping in her bed, but she was nowhere around. _Good_. She didn't need a tagalong.

She grabbed her keys, and held them gently to keep them from making noise. She quietly walked downstairs. She smiled when she reached the door. Charlotte was stretched across the threshold.

"Charlotte." Aife said quietly.

The young shifter immediately looked up.

"No. I will be right back. Stay here with the family. Especially your mother. Bo needs you more than I do." The Succubus said softly staring down at her granddaughter. "Don't roar either, you will wake everyone up."

Charlotte looked at Aife, and then at the door, then back at Aife.

"I will be fine. Nothing's going to happen to me. But your mother might freak thinking something has happened to you. Bye sweetie." Aife said. She knelt down and kissed the top of Charlotte's head, and picked her up to move her from the doorway.

Aife quietly walked out, and locked the door behind her. She pushed a button on her keychain, and started her car. Once she was inside, she stared back at the house. She allowed the tears to fall, before she cleaned herself up in the rearview mirror. For the longest time she thought Bo would hate her. She was sure Charlotte hated her. But they don't. She was wondering how long Charly was going to follow her. She'd never spent that much time with her. Not even when she literally dropped in on her at Tau's.

Perhaps the young shifter was picking up on some bad vibes. But there's nothing to fear. Tau doesn't have the balls, and Sadie certainly knows her place. They're all old foes but never got to a point where they were foolish enough to mess with the Blood King's daughter. If Aife so much as cut her finger, they'd all run for cover. Blood. It's what drives Aife. Blood relatives. Trick's gone so she really has a family she can trust, and one that can trust her. The only thing she can't help Bo with is carrying a shifter, and other DNA from the Una Mens powers that Lauren passed on to Bo as well.

Shaking her head free of tears, Aife finally started her car and pulled out of the driveway.

 _ **Bo**_

The brunette had showered and gone downstairs. She smiled seeing Dillon and Ethan racing each other around the house. She stopped when she saw Charlotte staring at the door.

She walked over and pulled it open. When the shifter didn't try to go outside, she walked over to check the security cameras. She saw nothing but Aife leaving.

"Charlotte? Come here." Bo said patting the cushion on the couch.

Charlotte turned to Bo and back to the door.

"She'll be back sweetie. Come sit with mama." Bo said softly. Charlotte obeyed Bo this time and jumped on the couch.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I promise your grandmother will be fine." Bo said as she kissed the top of Charlotte's head. She smiled when she saw faint lipstick on her head. Probably Aife's way of convincing her curious granddaughter to stay put.

"Good morning Bo and Charly! Lauren cooed as she walked towards them, while putting her hair in a tight ponytail.

"Good morning Lauren! Bo smiled. The doctor bent to kiss her and Charlotte.

"We need to get the boys and you know what." Lauren said quietly.

"Already on it doc " Kenzi laughed carrying a freshened up Dillon and Ethan in her arms.

"Thank you Kenzi." Lauren smiled.

"That only leaves .." Bo sighed. She laughed when Charlotte started glaring at her.

"I can't believe a clean freak mother like Lauren has a child that hates baths." Kenzi laughed as she played with the boys.

"Just for that, you can clean her up too". Lauren smiled.

"Okay. Aunt Kenzi will show you two rookies how it's done. Come to me Nakedra! Kenzi smiled.

The young shifter glared at her too. "Who's a rookie? Bo laughed.

"I'll get her cleaned up and back in time for breakfast." Kenzi motioned towards the kitchen.

Ethan and Dillon stretched out on a big rug, and settled in for a quick nap. Bo smiled looking at them. They're going to be good men when they grow up. Like Charlotte, they still preferred to stay in their shifter forms. Unworn clothes lined their closets. Pulling herself from her thoughts, Bo stood and walked over to freshen up to help Lauren cook.

"I think we should take a trip. With just us and Charlotte." Bo said quietly.

"We will someday. But how did this come up? Lauren asked.

"She just seems distant from us, and closer to mom. That hurts a bit." Bo replied. She handed Lauren a utensil and went back to tending to the meat.

"She knows we're her mother's Bo. But I do agree that she seems to be drifting further away from us." Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

"I want to do it before my delivery. We don't know how many I'll have yet, because we both want to be surprised." Bo said taking a bite of food.

Lauren gently sighed. Perhaps they should've waited to conceive Ethan and Dillon, but that still doesn't mean they can't make time for all of their kids. Charlotte wouldn't likely want to leave her brothers behind. But Lauren can't deny the chill surrounding her, Bo and Charlotte.

"I just can't think of a way to go off somewhere with her, without bringing them too." Lauren sighed. Heavily this time.

"I don't want any of them to think that we are playing favorites. I just want to be close to her. I thought we were and then she thought I left her. I will never leave her. She's both of us. I love that. They all are." Bo took another bite of food and was ready to start plating the food.

"Well maybe we don't necessarily need to go anywhere, we can ask Kenzi and Aife for some time alone with them. Then we can spend time doing whatever they want to do." Lauren said plating the food she cooked.

"Maybe it's just me. I don't want to deny Mom her chance of bonding with them either. I just want us to be closer." Bo called for Kenzi and the boys.

Kenzi walked in with Charlotte wrapped in a large bath towel.

"Set her down and I'll put her food down." Bo smiled.

Charlotte gently shook her head, and glared up at Bo.

"If you'd stay in your human form, your baths would be a lot easier". Bo laughed.

Bo! Lauren screamed.

"What? She needs to know that." Bo laughed as Charlotte took her first bite of food.

Lauren smiled as she gave the boys their food. The women dug into their plates. Cleaned up, and opened the patio doors. Charlotte ran out. Her excitement inspired the boys too.

"Okay they're playing. Now what are the big kids going to play? Kenzi asked.

"Kenz. I can't." Bo said pointing at her stomach.

"Okay. Poker it is." Kenzi said pulling a deck of cards from her pocket.

"What are we going to play for? Lauren asked as they walked over to the table.

"If I win, I get to name your child or children". Kenzi smiled.

"No! Bo and Lauren said together.

"C'mon. I'm not rolling in dough like you are. Mama needs every penny." Kenzi said.

"Something wrong at the office? Bo asked worriedly.

"I didn't say that. I said I need every penny. I want all of it." Kenzi smiled again.

"Then maybe we should play checkers or something." Lauren suggested.

"Nope. Sorry doc. You seem like someone that would calculate every move, before the game starts." Kenzi said shaking her head.

"How about just putting on some music! Bo said.

"Music and beer? Gotcha! Kenzi smiled walking towards the kitchen.

"No heavy metal." Lauren said seriously.

"Not even a little? Kenzi asked.

"Charly doesn't like it." Bo smiled at Kenzi.

"I've got to babysit more often. A niece of mine that doesn't like heavy metal? I'm hurt dudettes." Kenzi handing Lauren a beer and Bo a glass of juice.

"Hey about Charlotte. Lauren and I were tossing around taking her on a trip. Could you handle the boys alone? Bo asked.

"Hale could probably help me. But I see what you mean. She looks at Lauren like a stranger, and at Bo like she wants to kick your ass, all the time." Kenzi said taking a seat.

"Ugh. I just don't know how we'll even make it out the door without Ethan and Dillon. She will fight, and probably bite." Bo sighed into her hands.

"Sneak out." Kenzi shrugged.

Bo and Lauren studied each other for a minute, and shook their heads no.

"Then I'll sneak out with the twins." Kenzi said looking back and forth between them.

"No. There has to be a better way. I don't want to trick my daughter. _Our_ daughter." Bo said.

"Then I don't know another way. The boys are pretty big now and creeping up on being one year olds. You better decide pretty quickly on Nakedra, because I hear two year olds are a handful." Kenzi said gently.

"Her name is Charlotte, but I think you just like saying naked." Bo teased.

Lauren sat rubbing her chin. She was trying to come up with a way to take Charlotte away without her throwing a four alarm tantrum. They need this. Both of them. All three of them. Charlotte wasn't an angry baby. She's just trying to constantly be her brothers keeper, and not enjoying just being a baby. Even if she's their baby.

"We'll just have to sit her down and explain. Explain that we want to spend time alone with her. To build that trust back before it festers into something bigger. We won't be gone long, because we can't afford to damage our relationships with the boys too. It's my recommendation." Lauren said softly.

"It's the weekend. Go pack your bags. I'll go out and toss them a ball or something." Kenzi said as she stood.

Bo and Lauren nodded. A weekend is plenty of time to get away. If it were the middle of the week, it'd really be hard not to come back. But they're parents now. They have to be responsible. Kenzi, Hale and possibly Aife would all enjoy playing with the boys. They were sweet and happy with their little gang, so they won't be expecting to come home and find the house torn down.

Kenzi watched them until they disappeared, and went out to the kids. They were chasing each other as usual. Laughing and smiling. She grabbed a ball from the bin and threw it in between them. This trip is going to be so good for Bo. To bond with their first born, will remind her of how wonderful, and hands on she was when Charlotte was born. She held, fed, changed and rocked her so much, Kenzi rarely got a chance to hold her. She only seemed to relax when they found a shifter to teach Bo how often Charlotte needed to feed. Bo was serious about that too. Her face showed she was completely listening without assuming she could take a shortcut. Lauren was still in her coma. So it was all on Bo. Lauren's out of her coma now, so it's on both of them to try to be the mothers Charlotte can trust.

 _ **Aife and Tau**_

The Succubus slowly walked past the shifters outside of their designated meeting building. They snapped their teeth at her. But never did more than that. The woman's eyes were a crisp blue, and her skin was glowing.

"Tau." The Succubus said seriously.

"Aife. We need to talk." Tau said.

"The only thing that you need to tell me is that you found her." Aife said slowly.

"I did but…" Tau sighed.

"Present her. Now! Aife snapped.

"Still a bitch." Sadie laughed from behind Aife.

"And you're still a coward trying to sneak up on people. But it's of no matter, your ass will be mine if you tire me any further." Aife said with her back to the woman. To turn around would be like bowing to the woman. Screw that.

"The old lion here tells me that you sent for me. I know your daughter is expecting. I just don't know what you want. Besides death, if you _tire_ me further." Sadie said.

"Tau grab that bitch with your teeth and bring her before me." Aife said staring straight ahead.

"She doesn't like you Aife. Her intentions are not good." Tau said.

"I don't give a damn if she likes me or not. She will do as I say, or die right now." Aife said. Never once did the Succubus break her stance.

"Let me guess. You want me to help...Isabeau is it? Sadie laughed.

"Now Tau." Aife seethed for the first time.

"The Blood King is dead. Nobody fears you Succubus." Sadie snickered.

"You should fear me. Better yet, you should fear this." Aife said holding a vial in her hand.

"It can't be. Not his cursed blood." Sadie said backing up, until her back hit the nearest wall.

"I heard your mother's not well. Poor thing had an unfortunate accident this morning. Not good when a shifter is in the middle of nowhere, with only two good legs. Her old body crawling inch by inch." Aife laughed as she tossed the vial in her hand.

"I'll tear you limb from limb! Sadie snapped.

"You will help my daughter learn how to carry a shifter baby. If you don't, your mother dies, the instant that I write in this blood. It contains Trick's blood, and hers. That's why it'll be quick, and painful." Aife laughed.

"I really hate you. But to save my mother, I'll help your Succubus." Sadie sighed.

"Very well. Now you will learn how to wash your ass because you're not going near her like this. In the meantime, your mother will be given water and food. You better teach Isabeau quick, your mother's wounds may become infected seeing they haven't been wrapped. Ready to be devoured by whatever beasts my men allow through." Aife laughed again.

"That gives me very little time." Sadie groaned.

"That's not my problem. The quicker you bathe and pass my inspection. The quicker you can help her. I'd say write some instructions down, but not even I could read your chicken scratch." Aife laughed.

"Are you done with me? Tau asked.

"No. You will make sure she bathes and doesn't try to escape while doing so. You have twenty minutes. Not nineteen. Not twenty-one. Twenty. Now go." Aife laughed tossing the vial around again.

Tau wanted to roar but didn't dare test the Succubus standing before them. If Trick's blood wasn't dangerous enough before, in Aife's hands it could be down right deadly. The woman was and is known in many circles as a lunatic. But nobody dared to say that to her face. If Trick couldn't control her, nobody would, or could. He cringed when Sadie stripped. He didn't want to see that. A Succubus could be beautiful, but a shifter Succubus could be a different story. Sadie is one of those different stories.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The women stood looking at their bags. They counted everything and counted them again.

"Are you sure you're up for a trip? Lauren asked softly. She rubbed Bo's stomach and watched her eyes turn blue, gold, and back to brown.

"We'll be here longer if you start that up again." Bo blushed as she shook her head to calm herself.

"I'm serious Bo. Perhaps we're rushing into this." Lauren said quietly. The doctor stood up straight, and twitched her nose. She looked at Bo, and her eyes were constantly changing colors.

"Lauren? Bo called softly.

"Stay here." Lauren said gently pushing Bo down on their bed.

Bo screamed as she bent over. Lifting her head again, she roared.

"Kenzi! Get the kids in here! Now! Lauren screamed as she shifted. She stayed with Bo until Kenzi entered the room.

"Where's Charlotte?! Bo screamed.

Charlotte jumped on the bed with her eyes a solid gold. She gently laid across Bo's lap, then turned to Lauren. The shifter jumped once and was out of the room.

"What the Fae is going on?! Kenzi asked as she paced back and forth.

"Something or someone's coming." Bo said. Charlotte was still on her lap. She felt her purring and it almost tickled. That is if Bo wasn't so worried about Lauren.

"Shhhh...shhhhh it! Kenzi snapped. Ethan and Dillon were on their feet at Bo's feet.

 _ **Outside**_

Lauren stood in front of the house. She allowed her senses to zero in on everything surrounding their house. She hadn't seen anything on the security cameras and wanted to be outside if this was a sneak attack.

She backed up when she saw Aife's car coming with a car behind it. She roared and jumped on the second car before it reached the driveway.

"Lauren! It's ok! I went and got Isabeau some help! Aife screamed as she jumped out of her car.

"I don't need any help. But thanks Mom." Bo smiled from the yard. The Succubus body was glowing, and her eyes flashed blue and gold. Clearly her shifter dna and her Succubus had merged.

Lauren roared and jumped in front of Bo.

"Easy Doctor. I'm okay." Bo said as she reached down and rubbed Lauren's back.

"Well shit. Guessing I won't be needing this then." Aife laughed tossing her vial in her hand.

"Aife! I'm warning you! Sadie growled.

"Well I didn't warn you. If I drop this, your mother will still drop." Aife laughed.

"Who is she Mom? Bo asked with her hand still rubbing Lauren's back.

"A bitchy and old Succubus-lioness. I figured she could help you learn the ins and outs of your pregnancy. But I see I'm too late." Aife explained.

"Am I free to go now? Tau sighed angrily.

"Not yet. There's been a change of plans. You're going to train my grandsons while you're here. Sadie's going to stay for my amusement." Aife laughed.

Lauren and Bo looked at each other. "Are you talking about for the weekend? Bo asked.

"Do you need that long? Aife asked.

"Yes. The three of us." Lauren said.

"Aww Nana's going to miss my little bed buddy. But go. I got this." Aife said waving them back into the house.

"Lauren shifted and quickly dressed. Kenzi helped take their bags to the car. Charlotte stayed with Bo, step for step. The women did stop long enough to hold and kiss Ethan and Dillon. When the time came, they both teared up, but promised they wouldn't be gone long. After a few more kisses, they prepared to leave.

"Watch our boys Kenz." Bo said softly.

"Hale should be here in ten. Go have fun. Be mothers to your daughter." Kenzi said as Lauren strapped Charlotte in her car seat.

The women pulled out of the driveway, and Lauren sighed. "Bo that was dangerous. I'm going to check you, once we get to where we're going."

"It was Charlotte's idea." Bo smiled. She gently turned, reached, and high fived Charlotte.

The little shifter laughed and leaned back to watch the Lion King again. This time Bo and Lauren didn't mind because she had her headphones on.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
